A Court Of Thorns And Roses(REMAKE)
by MadamOh
Summary: Ketika Kai—seorang pemuda pemburu yang membuat kesalahan dengan membunuh teman Peri Agung, dibawa ke tanah para peri untuk diberi hukuman. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol mungkin sebuah takdir atau kutukan? #ukeKai #Chanyeol #BL#YAOI#EXO
1. Chapter 1

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 1

HUTAN TELAH MENJADI LABIRIN SALJU DAN ES.

Sudah satu jam aku mengawasi parameter semak belukar, dan posisiku yang menguntungkan di dahan pohon miring ini rupanya sia-sia saja. Angin berembus kencang menerbangkan salju tebal dan menyapu habis jejakku, tetapi tanda-tanda akan adanya temuan-temuan berguna juga ikut terkubur bersamanya.

Rasa lapar membawaku semakin jauh dari rumah dibandingkan risiko yang biasanya kuambil, tetapi musim dingin memang saat yang berat. Binatang-binatang bersembunyi, aku tidak bisa mencapai mereka di tempat yang lebih jauh ke dalam hutan, sehingga aku hanya bisa menangkap binatang-binatang yang terpisah dari kawanannya satu per satu, berdoa itu bisa cukup sampai musim semi.

Ternyata mengusap mataku dengan jari-jari yang mati rasa, mengusir serpihan salju yang menempel pada bulu mataku. Di sini tidak ada pohon-pohon yang kulitnya terkelupas sebagai tanda ada rusa yang sempat lewat—mereka belum berpindah tempat.

Mereka akan tetap di sini sampai kehabisan kulit pohon, lalu berkelana ke utara melewati kawasan para serigala dan mungkin ke Pulau Prythian tempat tinggal para peri—di mana tidak ada makhluk fana yang berani masuk, kecuali mereka ingin mati.

Rasa merinding menjalar ke tulang punggungku karena memikirkan itu, lalu kutepis, fokus pada sekelilingku, pada tugas yang ada di tanganku. Hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan selama bertahun-tahun: fokus untuk bertahan hidup selama seminggu, sehari, sejam ke depan.

Sekarang, dengan adanya salju, aku sudah beruntung jika bisa melihat apa pun—terutama dari posisiku di atas pohon, jarak 4 meter di depanku nyaris tidak terlihat. Sambil menahan erangan sementara tangan kakiku yang kaku memprotes gerakku, kulepaskan tarikan busur panah sebelum menuruni pohon.

Salju es menyerkah di bawah sepatu botku yang belel, dan aku menggertakkan gigi. Jarak pandang pendek, ditambah suara berisik—perburuanku sia-sia hanya akan terang selama beberapa jam.

Jika aku tidak cepat-cepat pergi, aku harus mencari jalan pulang sendiri dalam gelap, dan peringatan dari para pemburu kota masih terngiang jelas di benakku: serigala-serigala raksasa tengah mencari mangsa, dan bergerombol.

Belum lagi kabar tentang orang aneh yang terlihat di area ini, tinggi, mengerikan dan pun kecuali peri, begitu permohonan para pemburu pada dewa-dewa kami yang telah lama dilupakan—dan aku diam-diam berdoa bersama mereka.

Selama delapan tahun kami tinggal di desa kami, dua hari perjalanan dari perbatasan makhluk abadi Prythian, kami bebas dari serangan—meskipun para pedagang yang berkelana terkadang membawa kisah tentang kota-kota di perbatasan yang hanya bersisa serpihan, tulang, serta abu.

Kejadian-kejadian ini, yang dulu cukup jarang terjadi sehingga ditepis oleh para tetua desa sebagai kabar burung, beberapa bulan terakhir ini menjadi berita yang sering terdengar pada tiap hari sudah mengambil risiko dengan pergi terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan, tetapi roti terakhir kami sudah habis kemarin, dan sisa daging kering sudah habis sehari sebelumnya.

Tetap saja aku lebih memilih menghabiskan satu malam lagi dengan perut kosong ketimbang memenuhi nafsu makan serigala. Ataupun peri. Bukan berarti banyak makanan untukku. Aku menjadi kurus sekali pada musim begini, dan tulang rusukku bisa terhitung.

Sambil bergerak segesit mungkin tanpa bersuara di antara pepohonan, dengan sebelah tangan aku menekan perut yang kosong dan sakit. Aku tahu betul ekspresi pada wajah kedua kakak perempuanku nanti jika aku kembali ke pondok kami dengan tangan kosong mencari dengan teliti selama beberapa menit, aku berjongkok di antara semak berduri yang tertutup salju.

Dari sela duri-duri itu, aku bisa melihat cukup jelas ke arah tanah lapang dan sungai yang mengalirinya. Beberapa lubang di es menandakan sungai itu masih didatangi. Semoga ada sesuatu yang ke sana. Semoga mendengus, menusuk-nusukkan ujung busur panah ke tanah, dan menyandarkan keningku ke lekuk batu yang kasar.

Kami tidak akan bisa bertahan seminggu lagi tanpa makanan. Sudah terlalu banyak keluarga yang memohon padaku untuk meminta pemberian dari penduduk kota yang lebih kaya. Aku sudah menyaksikan langsung sampai sejauh apa amal derma mereka.

Aku mengambil posisi yang lebih nyaman dan bernapas lebih tenang, menajamkan pendengaran ke hutan yang diliputi angin. Salju turun terus-menerus, menari-nari dan berputar-putar seperti buih laut, putih segar dan bersih berpadu dunia cokelat kelabu.

Terlepas dari diriku, terlepas dari kaki tanganku yang kaku, aku menenangkan pikiranku yang gelisah dan keji demi memerhatikan hutan yang berselimut sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk menikmati kekontrasan rumput yang baru tumbuh di antara tanah gelap yang sudah digarap, atau bros batu kecubung yang menempel pada kain sutra hijau zamrud; dulu aku bermimpi, bernapas, berpikir dalam warna, cahaya, serta bentuk.

Terkadang aku bahkan menikmati lamunan siang hari saat kakak-kakak perempuanku telah menikah dan hanya ada aku dan ayahku, punya cukup makanan untuk bepergian, cukup uang untuk membeli sedikit cat, dan cukup waktu untuk menaruh warna-warna serta bentuk-bentuk itu ke atas kertas atau kanvas atau dinding pondok.

Sepertinya tidak akan terjadi lagi dalam waktu dekat—mungkin tidak akan pernah. Jadi, aku hanya punya momen-momen seperti ini, mengagumi kilau cahaya musim dingin pucatnya salju. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku melakukannya—menyempatkan diri untuk memerhatikan apa pun yang indah atau menarik.

Curi-curi waktu di lumbung bersama Zitao tidak terhitung; itu masa-masa kelaparan dan hampa, terkadang kejam, tetapi tidak pernah indah.

Deru angin berubah menjadi desah lembut. Sekarang salju turun dengan malas, membentuk gumpalan-gumpalan besar dan gemuk yang mengumpul di setiap celah dan tonjolan pohon. Memikat—lembutnya kecantikan salju yang mematikan.

Tidak lama lagi aku harus kembali ke jalanan desa yang berlumpur dan membeku, ke pondok kami yang panas menyesakkan. Bagian kecil dan rapuh dalam diriku tergugah memikirkan -semak di tanah lapang bergemerisik.

Naluri membuat tanganku menarik busur panah. Dari celah duri-duri aku memerhatikan dengan tajam dan menahan dari 30 langkah dariku berdiri seekor rusa betina kecil, belum terlalu kurus karena musim dingin, tetapi sudah cukup kelaparan sampai mengorek kulit pohon di tanah lapang.

Seekor rusa seperti itu bisa untuk makan keluargaku selama satu minggu atau liur membasahi mulutku. Aku membidik sehening angin mendesis di antara itu masih mencabuti kulit pohon dan mengunyahnya perlahan, sama sekali tidak menyadari kematiannya sudah menunggu dalam jarak beberapa meter saja.

Aku bisa mengeringkan separuh dagingnya, dan kami bisa segera memakan sisanya—direbus, dibuat pai...

Kulitnya bisa dijual, atau mungkin dijadikan baju untuk salah seorang dari kami. Aku perlu sepatu bot baru, tetapi Yoona memerlukan jubah baru, dan Jessica biasanya menginginkan apa pun yang dimiliki orang -jariku gemetar.

Begitu banyak makanan—begitu menyelamatkan.

Aku mengatur napas, memeriksa kembali arah tetapi, terlihat sepasang mata emas berkilau dari semak-semak tidak jauh dariku.

Hutan ini hening. Angin berhenti. Bahkan salju pun , para makhluk fana, sudah tidak lagi menyembah dewa-dewa. Namun jika aku mengenal satu dari nama mereka yang sudah hilang, aku pasti memohon kepadanya. Kepada mereka semua.

Tertutup di antara semak belukar, serigala itu bergerak mendekat, tatapannya jelas tertuju pada rusa betina itu besar sekali—sebesar kuda poni—dan meskipun aku sudah diperingatkan tentang keberadaan serigala, mulutku tetap saja mengering.

Yang lebih buruk dari besar tubuhnya adalah gerakan diam-diamnya yang tidak alami: meskipun dia sudah hampir menyentuh mangsa, dia tetap tidak terdengar, rusa itu tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

Tidak ada binatang besar yang bisa sehening itu. Namun jika serigala itu bukan binatang biasa, jika dia berasal dari Prythian, jika ternyata dia seorang peri, maka dimakan olehnya bukanlah kekhawatiranku yang paling utama. Kalau dia memang peri, aku seharusnya sudah lari.

Tetapi mungkin... mungkin bisa sangat menolong dunia ini, desaku, dan diriku sendiri, dengan membunuhnya sementara mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Menusukkan anak panah ke antara dua matanya bukan terlepas dari ukurannya, dia terlihat seperti seekor serigala, bergerak seperti serigala.

Binatang, kuyakinkan diriku. Hanya seekor binatang. Aku menahan diri untuk memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya—jangan sekarang, di saat aku perlu menjernihkan pikiran dan mengatur napas. Aku punya sebilah pisau berburu dan tiga anak panah. Yang dua anak panah biasa—sederhana dan eisien, pasti hanya seperti sengatan lebah bagi serigala sebesar itu.

Namun anak panah yang satu lagi, panjang dan berat, kubeli dari seorang pedagang rantau di musim panas ketika kami masih punya cukup banyak tembaga dan barang-barang mewah berlebih. Sebuah anak panah berukir dari abu gunung, dilengkapi kepala besi.

Dari lagu ninabobo yang dinyanyikan untuk kami di boks bayi, kami semua tahu sejak bayi bahwa para peri membenci besi. Namun kayu abu membuat mereka menjadi makhluk abadi, sihir pemulihannya bekerja cukup lama sehingga manusia bisa melakukan serangan mematikan. Begitulah menurut legenda dan rumor. Bukti dari keefektifan abu nyaris tidak ada.

Aku pernah melihat gambar-gambar pepohonan itu, tetapi belum pernah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri—tepatnya setelah Peri Agung membakar semua pohon dulu kala. Sedikit sekali yang tersisa, kebanyakan kecil dan rapuh, disembunyikan oleh kaum bangsawan di dalam belukar berdinding tinggi.

Berminggu-minggu setelah aku membeli potongan kayu yang terlampau mahal itu, aku berdebat apakah aku hanya membuang-buang uang, ataukah aku membeli barang palsu. Selama tiga tahun berikutnya, anak panah abu itu diam di dalam kantong panahku.

Sekarang aku menariknya, memastikan gerakanku minimal dan eisien supaya serigala raksasa itu tidak melihat ke arahku. Anak panah itu cukup panjang dan berat sehingga bisa menghancurkan—mungkin juga membunuhnya jika aku membidik dengan tepat.

Dadaku menjadi sesak sampai terasa sakit. Pada momen itu, kusadari hidupku menciut menjadi satu pertanyaan: _Apakah serigala itu sendirian?_

Kugenggam busur panah dan kutarik talinya lebih jauh ke belakang. Aku pemanah yang baik, tetapi belum pernah berhadapan dengan serigala. Kupikir kalau sampai terjadi artinya aku beruntung—malah diberkati.

Tetapi sekarang... aku tidak tahu ke mana aku harus membidik atau seberapa cepat dia bergerak. Aku tidak boleh salah bidik. Terutama karena aku hanya punya satu anak panah abu.

Jika memang benar jantung yang berdenyut di balik bulu itu adalah jantung peri, maka baguslah. Bagus, setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh kaum mereka terhadap kami. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko mereka menyusup ke desa kami untuk membantai, memuntungkan, dan menyiksa.

Biarkan dia mati di sini sekarang juga. Dengan senang hati aku mengakhiri itu melangkah pelan, semakin dekat, dan sebatang ranting patah terinjak kakinya—yang lebih besar dari tanganku.

Si rusa terpaku. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, telinganya tegak ke arah langit kelabu. Dengan posisi si serigala yang berada di arah datangnya angin, rusa itu bisa mencium serigala menurunkan kepala. Tubuh perak besarnya—yang berbaur sempurna dengan salju dan bayangan—menekuk hingga pangkal pahanya.

Si rusa masih menatap ke arah yang salah. Aku memandangi rusa dan serigala secara bergantian. Setidaknya si serigala itu sendiri—setidaknya aku masih beruntung. Tetapi kalau dia membuat si rusa lari ketakutan, yang kudapatkan hanya serigala besar—atau kemungkinan peri—yang lapar dan mengincar mangsa lainnya. Jika dia membunuh si rusa, menghancurkan kulitnya yang berharga dan lemaknya.…Kalau aku salah perhitungan, bukan hanya nyawaku yang melayang.

Tetapi hidupku sudah tinggal berisi risiko-risiko saja selama delapan tahun terakhir aku berburu di hutan, dan seringnya aku tepat. serigala melompat dari semak-semak bak kilatan abu-abu, putih, dan hitam. Taring-taring kuningnya berkilau.

Dia bahkan lebih besar lagi ketika tidak tertutup semak. Otot, kecepatan, serta kekuatan brutalnya mengagumkan. Si rusa sama sekali tak sempat menembakkan panah sebelum dia merusak bagian lain dari rusa itu.

Panahku menemukan sasaran di bagian samping tubuh si serigala, dan aku berani sumpah tanah pun bergetar. Dia meraung kesakitan, melepaskan gigitannya pada leher si rusa sementara darah menciprat ke salju—merah delima terang.

Dia berputar menghadapku, kedua mata kuningnya membelalak, bulu lehernya berdiri. Erangan beratnya menggetarkan lambungku yang kosong sementara aku beranjak cepat-cepat, salju mengepungku, anak panah lain siap ditembakkan.

Tetapi si serigala hanya menatapku, perutnya bernoda darah, panah abuku mencuat jelas di sisi perutnya. Salju mulai berjatuhan lagi. Serigala itu menatapku, lalu aku pun menembakkan panah kedua karena waspada sekaligus terkejut, juga untuk berjaga-jaga kalau hewan cerdas itu ternyata semacam makhluk abadi yang tidak berusaha menghindar ketika anak panah itu menembus langsung ke mata kuning besarnya.

Dia ambruk ke tanah. Warna dan kegelapan berputar, berpusar dalam pandanganku, bercampur dengan kakinya menyentak-nyentak sementara dengkingan berat meringis di antara angin. Mustahil—dia seharusnya sudah mati, bukannya sekarat.

Anak panah itu menembus matanya hingga hampir ke ekor panah. Serigala atau peri, tidak menjadi soal selama anak panah abu itu tertanam di perutnya. Sebentar lagi dia pasti mati. Tetap saja tanganku gemetar seraya menepis salju dan mendekat sedikit demi sedikit, sambil tetap menjaga jarak aman.

Darah mengucur dari luka yang kusebabkan, menodai salju hingga berwarna merah mencakar tanah, napasnya mulai melambat. Apakah dia begitu kesakitan, ataukah rintihannya hanya sekadar usaha untuk menepis kematian? Aku tidak yakin ingin berputar-putar di sekeliling kami.

Aku menatapnya sampai lapisan sehitam arang, obsidian, dan kuning gading itu menyibak dan runtuh. Serigala—sudah pasti hanya serigala, meskipun besar yang tadinya sesak serasa melonggar, dan aku melepaskan desahan. Napasku mengepul. Setidaknya panah abuku sudah terbukti mematikan, terlepas dari apa atau siapa yang pemeriksaan singkat pada rusa itu, aku hanya bisa membawa satu binatang saja—itu pun dengan susah payah.

Tetapi sayang sekali harus meninggalkan serigala ini. Meskipun membuang menit-menit berharga—ketika predator mana pun bisa mencium darah segar—aku me nguliti si serigala dan membersihkan anak panahku sebaik tidak, tanganku menjadi hangat.

Aku menutupi bagian kulit bulu yang berdarah pada luka mematikan si rusa sebelum aku mengangkatnya ke atas pundak. Jarak ke pondokku masih beberapa mil, dan aku tidak membutuhkan jejak darah yang bisa menuntun setiap binatang bertaring dan bercakar untuk langsung memangsaku.

Sambil mengerang menahan beban, kucengkeram kaki-kaki rusa itu. Untuk terakhir kali, aku melemparkan pandangan ke arah bangkai serigala yang mengepul itu. Mata emasnya yang tersisa kini menatap ke arah langit yang menurunkan hujan salju lebat. Untuk sesaat, kuharap ada rasa penyesalan dalam diriku atas makhluk yang mati itu.

Tetapi ini hutan, dan ini adalah musim dingin.•

•

•

•

•

•

Haiiiiiiii apa kabar?

Masih ada yang ingat madamOh?

Kemaren seluruh ff di akun ini aku hapus karena emang pengen berhenti. Karena udah down banget, mau pindah ke wattpad, tapi aku gak suka tampilan aplikasinya T.T.

Jadi serba salah. Mau hapus akun tapi di ffn kan ribet ya soal akun gitu. Trus aku bolak-balik gitu ke web, nulis lagi gak ya, remake novel lagi gak ya.

Sampe akhirnya hari ini aku selesai baca 2 novel yang gilaaaa parah (satu series yang belum baca). Ke beneran aku suka apapun yang berbau fantasi, dan novel ini parah banget eh langsung dong mikir si uke kesayangan ku. Taukan siapa hehehe..

Jadi mumpung masih anget, langsung gercep nih aku.

Semoga kita sama" bisa saling menikmati uke Kai yah hehehehe

Dan teruntuk para reader yang udah setia sama madamOh dari awal, maaf banget ya kemaren gak ngomong dulu kalo bakal dihapus semua ff. U.U

Sekarang kita mulai lembar baruuuuuu...

Sampai jumpa dilain waktu...


	2. Chapter 2

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

* * *

Bab 2

Matahari sudah terbenam saat aku keluar dari hutan, lututku gemetar. Tanganku yang kejur karena mencengkeram kaki-kaki rusa, sudah mati rasa sama sekali sejak bermil-mil yang lalu. Bahkan bangkai binatang ini tidak mampu melindungiku dari dingin yang semakin menggigit.

Dunia seakan luntur menjadi biru tua, hanya diselingi garis-garis cahaya kuning lembut yang menyelinap dari jendela-jendela tertutup di pondok kumuh kami. Rasanya seperti berjalan di dalam lukisan hidup—momen keheningan sesaat, warna-warna biru segera digantikan kegelapan pekat.

Selagi aku melangkah berat menuju pondok, langkah yang hanya diisi rasa lapar dan nyaris membuatku pening, suara kakak-kakakku menyambutku di luar.

Aku tidak perlu mencerna kata-kata mereka untuk tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar mereka sedang membicarakan pemuda atau segala macam pita yang mereka lihat di desa ketika seharusnya mereka memotong kayu. Namun tetap saja aku tersenyum kecil.

Kuhantamkan sepatu botku ke bingkai pintu besi, meruntuhkan salju yang menempel. Serpihan es terlepas dari batu abu-abu pondok kami, menyibak ukiran-ukiran simbol penangkal yang pudar di sekeliling ambang pintu.

Ayahku pernah membujuk seorang dukun yang lewat pondok kami untuk menukar ukiran penolak bahaya peri dengan salah satu ukiran kayunya. Hanya sedikit sekali yang bisa dilakukan ayahku untuk kami sehingga aku tidak sampai hati untuk bilang kepadanya bahwa ukiran-ukiran itu tidak ada gunanya...

dan, tanpa diragukan lagi, palsu. Para makhluk fana tidak memiliki sihir—tidak memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan superior apa pun yang menyerupai peri atau Peri Agung. Dukun laki-laki itu mengaku leluhurnya berdarah Peri Agung. Dia hanya mengukir beberapa pusaran, lingkaran, serta lubang di sekeliling pintu dan jendela, sambil berkomat-kamit tanpa makna, lalu mengeloyor begitu saja.

Aku mendorong pintu kayu itu, gagang pintu besi yang beku terasa seperti gigitan ular di kulitku.

"Kai!" Seruan lembut Yoona lewat di telingaku, dan aku mengerjap-ngerjap menahan silau cahaya api dan menemukan kakak keduaku tepat di depan.

Meskipun dia terbungkus selimut usang, rambut cokelat keemasannya—warna rambut yang sama dengan kami semua—digelung sempurna di kepalanya. Menjadi miskin selama delapan tahun tidak mengikis keinginannya untuk terlihat cantik.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?" Rasa lapar yang sudah tertahan terdengar jelas dalam kata-katanya, sering kudengar di minggu-minggu terakhir ini.

Dia tidak menyinggung darah pada tubuhku sama sekali. Sudah lama aku menyerah mengharapkan mereka menaruh perhatian apakah aku pulang dari hutan tiap malam. Setidaknya sampai mereka merasa lapar lagi. Tetapi memang bukan mereka yang disuruh ibuku bersumpah apa-apa sebagai permintaan terakhir beliau.

Kuambil napas untuk menenangkan diri sembari menurunkan rusa itu dari pundakku. Rusa itu terbanting dan mendentum di atas meja kayu, membuat gelas keramik di ujung lainnya bergetar.

"Menurutmu dari mana aku mendapatkannya?" Suaraku menjadi kasar, setiap kata terbakar saat keluar dari mulutku.

Ayahku dan Jessica masih menghangatkan tangan mereka di dekat perapian, kakak tertuaku mengabaikan Ayah seperti biasanya. Aku membuka kulit serigala dari badan rusa itu, dan setelah melepas sepatu botku dan menaruhnya di dekat pintu, aku menoleh kepada Yoona.

Mata cokelatnya—warna mata ayahku—tetap terpaku kepada rusa itu."Berapa lama kau akan membersihkannya?"

Aku. Bukan dia, bukan yang lainnya. Aku belum pernah satu kali pun melihat tangan mereka lengket terkena darah dan bulu. Aku bisa belajar menyiapkan dan memasak hasil buruanku berkat suruhan yang lain.

Yoona menekan perutnya dengan tangan, mungkin kosong dan sakit seperti perutku. Yoona tidak jahat. Dia tidak seperti Jessica yang terlahir dengan wajah sinis. Hanya saja Yoona itu terkadang... kurang memahami situasi.

Bukan sifat keji yang menahannya untuk menawarkan bantuan; hanya tidak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa dia mampu mengotori tangannya sendiri. Aku belum bisa memutuskan apakah dia sebenarnya memang tidak paham bahwa kami benar-benar miskin, ataukah dia hanya menolak untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

Itu tidak menghentikanku membelikannya benih bunga untuk kebun yang digarapnya pada musim yang hangat. Itu juga tidak menghentikannya untuk membelikanku tiga kaleng kecil cat merah, kuning, dan biru pada musim panas yang sama saat aku punya cukup uang untuk membeli panah abu. Itu satu-satunya hadiah yang pernah dia berikan untukku, dan buktinya masih terlihat di rumah kami, meskipun catnya sekarang sudah memudar dan mengelupas.

Setiap ada waktu senggang di musim panas yang padat itu, kumanfaatkan untuk menghias rumah kami dengan warna, terkadang menyembunyikan dekorasi yang terlalu serius di dalam laci-laci, di balik tirai usang, di bawah kursi atau meja.

Sejak itu, kami tidak pernah lagi bersantai-santai pada musim panas.

"Kai." Suara berat ayahku terdengar dari arah perapian.

Janggut gelapnya dipangkas rapi, wajahnya bersih tanpa noda—seperti wajah kedua kakakku. "Beruntung sekali kau hari ini bisa membawakan kami hidangan mewah."

Di sisi ayahku, Jessica mendengus. Tidak mengejutkan. Sedikit saja pujian untuk siapa pun—aku, Yoona, penduduk desa lain—biasanya membuatnya tidak senang. Kata apa pun yang diucapkan ayahku biasanya juga memancing ejekan darinya.

Aku menegakkan tubuh yang nyaris sulit berdiri saking kelelahan. Sembari menapakkan tanganku di meja, kulemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Jessica. Dibandingkan kami semua, Jessica paling kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Diam-diam dia membenci ayahku sejak kami meninggalkan rumah mewah kami, bahkan setelah hari nahas saat seorang kreditur datang untuk menunjukkan kekesalan atas kerugian investasinya.

Namun, Jessica tidak mengisi pikiran kami dengan omong kosong tentang membangun kembali kekayaan kami seperti yang dilakukan ayahku. Dia hanya menghabiskan uang yang memang tidak kusembunyikan darinya, dan jarang mau peduli dengan kepincangan ayahku. Ada saat-saat ketika aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa di antara kami yang paling sial dan getir.

"Kita bisa memakan separuh dagingnya minggu ini," ujarku, sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari rusa yang memenuhi meja reyot kami—sebagai area makan, bekerja, sekaligus dapur. "Kita bisa mengeringkan separuhnya lagi," lanjutku, meskipun tahu semanis apa pun aku mengatakannya, tetap saja aku yang harus melakukan semuanya.

"Dan besok aku akan ke pasar untuk mencari tahu berapa yang bisa kudapat kalau kujual kulitnya." Aku selesai bicara, sebenarnya pada diriku sendiri. Lagi pula, tidak ada juga yang mau repot-repot menanggapi sebagai tanda bahwa mereka mendengarku.

Kaki ayahku yang hancur diselonjorkan di depannya, sedekat mungkin dengan perapian. Dingin, hujan, atau perubahan suhu, selalu bisa memperburuk luka parah di sekeliling lututnya. Tongkat berukirnya—yang dia buat sendiri—disandarkan pada kursi... dan terkadang Jessica sengaja menaruhnya jauh dari jangkauan Ayah.

Ayah bisa mencari pekerjaan kalau tidak malu, Jessica selalu bilang begitu setiap kali aku menegur soal tongkat itu. Jessica juga membenci Ayah karena cedera itu, dan karena Ayah

tidak melawan ketika kreditur dan kaki tangannya menyerbu masuk ke pondok dan memukuli lututnya berulang kali.

Jessica dan Yoona kabur ke dalam kamar tidur, membarikade pintu. Aku tetap di luar, memohon-mohon untuk berhenti pada setiap teriakan ayahku setiap kali tulangnya bergeretak. Aku mengotori diriku—dan kemudian muntah ke batu-batu di depan perapian. Baru setelah itu para lelaki itu pergi. Kami tidak pernah melihat mereka lagi.

Segepok uang terakhir kami digunakan untuk membayar tabib. Ayah butuh waktu enam bulan untuk bisa berjalan lagi, setahun untuk bisa berjalan jauh. Uang-uang yang dia dapatkan saat ada orang yang iba dan membeli ukiran kayunya tidak cukup untuk membeli makanan.

Lima tahun lalu ketika uang kami benar-benar habis, ketika ayahku masih tidak bisa atau tidak mau berbuat banyak, dia tidak menentang saat kubilang mau berburu.

Dia tidak repot-repot berusaha berdiri dari kursinya di dekat perapian, tidak repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya dari ukiran kayunya. Dia membiarkanku berjalan ke hutan yang mematikan dan menakutkan meskipun pada musim yang paling ditakuti para pemburu.

Sekarang dia sedikit lebih sadar—kadang-kadang memberikan tanda terima kasih, kadang berjalan dengan pincang ke kota untuk menjual ukiran kayu meskipun hasilnya tidak banyak.

"Aku ingin punya jubah baru." Akhirnya Yoona berkata sambil mendesah, bertepatan saat Jessica beranjak dan mencetus, "Aku perlu sepatu bot baru."

Aku diam saja, tahu betul untuk tidak terlibat dalam argumen mereka, tetapi aku memandang sekilas ke arah sepatu bot Jessica yang masih berkilau di dekat pintu. Di samping sepatunya, sepatu botku yang sudah kesempitan dan jahitannya compang-camping masih utuh karena diikat tali yang juga sudah usang.

"Tetapi aku kedinginan memakai jubah tua yang sobek-sobek ini," Yoona memohon. "Aku bisa mati kedinginan." Dia menatapku dengan mata besarnya sambil berkata, "Kumohon, Kai."

Dia memanjang-manjangkan dua suku kata namaku—Ka-ii—menjadi rengekan yang paling menjengkelkan yang bisa kuterima, dan Jessica berdecak keras sebelum menyuruh Yoona diam.

Aku mengabaikan kebisingan mereka saat keduanya mulai bertengkar memperebutkan uang hasil penjualan kulit besok. Aku menyadari Ayah sekarang berdiri di dekat meja, satu tangan berpegangan ke permukaannya untuk menopang berat tubuh sambil meneliti rusa itu.

Perhatiannya beralih pada kulit serigala raksasa. Jari-jari tangannya yang masih mulus khas priayi membalikkan kulit itu dan menelusuri garis di bagian bawahnya yang berlumuran darah. Aku menegang.

Mata gelapnya menyorot mataku. "Kai," gumamnya, lalu mulutnya membentuk garis kaku. "Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?"

"Di tempat aku mendapatkan rusa," jawabku sama pelannya, kata-kataku dingin dan tajam.

Tatapan ayahku menelusuri busur panah dan kantong anak panah yang terikat di punggungku, gagang kayu pisau berburu yang terkait di pinggangku. Matanya basah. "Kai... risikonya…."

Kuangkat daguku ke arah kulit serigala itu, tidak bisa menahan kekesalan dari suaraku saat berkata, "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Yang sesungguhnya ingin kukatakan adalah: _Ayah jarang mau berusaha meninggalkan rumah. Kalau bukan karena aku, kita pasti kelaparan. Kalau bukan karena aku, kita pasti sudah mati._

"Kai," ulangnya, lalu dia memejamkan mata.

Kakak-kakakku sudah diam, dan aku menoleh tepat pada saat Jessica mengernyitkan hidungnya sambil mendengus. Dia menusuk jubahku. "Kau bau seperti babi yang berlumuran kotorannya sendiri. Memangnya kau tidak bisa berusaha pura-pura tidak menjadi orang kampung dungu?"

Aku tidak menampakkan kepedihan dan rasa sakit. Sejak kecil sekali aku sudah belajar lebih banyak dari sekadar tata krama umum serta membaca dan menulis ketika keluargaku jatuh miskin, dan Jessica tidak pernah membiarkanku melupakan itu.

Dia mundur dan menyigar kepangan rambut cokelat keemasannya. "Lepaskan baju menjijikkan itu."

Aku diam sejenak, menelan kata-kata yang ingin kubentakkan kepadanya. Meski tiga tahun lebih tua dariku, entah bagaimana dia terlihat lebih muda dariku. Pipinya yang keemasan selalu merona merah muda terang yang lembut.

"Bisakah kau merebus seteko air dan menambah kayu di tungku?" Sambil mengucapkannya, aku melihat tumpukan kayu. Hanya sisa lima batang. "Kukira kau sudah memotong kayu hari ini."

Jessica mencungkil kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan rapi. "Aku benci memotong kayu. Selalu ada serpihan yang menyusup." Dia memandangku dari balik bulu mata gelapnya. Di antara kami semua, Jessica paling mirip dengan ibu kami—terutama ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu. "Lagi pula, Kai," katanya sambil merengut, "kau jauh lebih andal melakukannya! Dua kali lebih cepat. Tanganmu cocok untuk itu, sudah telanjur kasar."

Rahangku mengeras. "Tolonglah," pintaku, sambil menenangkan napas, tahu betul perdebatan adalah hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan atau inginkan. "Tolong bangun saat matahari terbit dan potonglah kayu." Aku membuka kancing atas tunikku. "Kalau tidak, sarapan kita dingin."

Dia mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

Tetapi aku sudah berjalan ke kamar kedua yang kecil tempat kami tidur. Yoona membisikkan permohonan lembut kepada Jessica yang dibalas dengan cemooh. Aku menoleh kepada ayahku di belakang serta menunjuk rusa itu. "Siapkan pisaunya," ujarku, tanpa berusaha terdengar sopan. "Sebentar lagi aku keluar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku menutup pintu di belakangku.

Kamar itu cukup besar untuk memuat lemari reyot dan 2 tempat tidur besi tempat kami tidur. Satu-satunya peninggalan dari masa lalu kami yang kaya, dipesan khusus sebagai hadiah pernikahan dari Ayah untuk Ibu.

Di salah satu tempat tidur itulah kami dilahirkan, dan di tempat tidur itu pula ibuku meninggal. Dari semua lukisan yang kubuat di rumah kami beberapa tahun lalu, hanya tempat tidur itu yang tidak kusentuh.

Aku menggantung pakaian luarku di lemari yang merosot itu—mengerutkan kening sambil mengawasi bunga-bunga violet dan mawar yang kulukis di sekitar kenop laci Yoona, percik api yang kulukis di sekeliling kenop laci Jessica, serta langit malam—pusaran-pusaran bintang kuning yang lebih terang dari bintang-bintang putih—di laciku.

Aku membuatnya untuk mencerahkan kamar kami yang suram. Mereka tidak pernah mengomentarinya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku berharap mereka berkomentar.

Menggeram, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar tidak ambruk ke tempat tidur.

•••

•••

Kami makan daging rusa panggang malam itu. Meskipun aku tahu itu konyol, aku tidak berkeberatan ketika kami menambah sedikit porsi sampai kubilang bahwa jatah daging sudah habis.

Keesokan harinya aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menyiapkan bagian sisa rusa untuk dikonsumsi, kemudian sisa waktu berikutnya akan kugunakan untuk menyikat kedua kulit binatang itu sebelum kubawa ke pasar.

Aku kenal beberapa pedagang yang mungkin tertarik membelinya—meskipun tidak ada yang akan memberiku bayaran yang layak. Tetapi uang tetap uang, dan aku tidak punya waktu maupun uang untuk pergi ke kota besar terdekat demi mencari penawaran yang lebih bagus.

Kuisap gigi-gigi garpuku, menikmati sisa-sisa lemak yang melapisi logam itu. Lidahku menyelip di sela-selanya yang berlekuk—garpu itu bagian dari set alat makan usang yang diselamatkan ayahku dari tempat para pelayan ketika para kreditur merampok rumah mewah kami. Peralatan makan kami tidak ada yang serasi, Tetapi itu lebih baik ketimbang makan dengan tangan. Piring perak yang dulu merupakan mas kawin ibuku sudah lama dijual.

Ibuku. Angkuh dan dingin terhadap anak-anaknya, riang dan memesona di antara teman-temannya yang sering bertamu ke rumah mewah kami dulu, memanjakan ayahku—satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati dan dihormatinya.

Namun dia juga mencintai pesta dengan sepenuh hati—begitu mencintainya sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan apa pun bersamaku sama sekali. Tidak terpikir bagaimana keterampilanku untuk membuat sketsa dan melukis bisa menolongku untuk mendapatkan pasangan.

Jika dia hidup cukup lama sampai melihat kekayaan kami habis, dia pasti hancur dibuatnya—lebih buruk dari ayahku. Mungkin kematiannya justru sebuah berkah. Paling tidak, jatah makanan kami lebih banyak.

Tidak ada peninggalan ibuku di pondok ini selain tempat tidur besi itu—serta sumpah yang kuucapkan. Setiap kali aku memandang ke arah khatulistiwa, atau berpikir apakah aku seharusnya terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, kudengar sumpah yang kuucapkan 11 tahun yang lalu saat dia tak berdaya menjelang kematiannya.

_Tetaplah bersama, dan jagalah mereka_.

Aku menyetujuinya, terlalu dini untuk menanyakan mengapa bukan kakak-kakakku atau ayahku yang dimintanya untuk bersumpah.

Namun aku sudah bersumpah, kemudian dia meninggal, dan dalam dunia manusia kami yang sengsara—hanya dilindungi oleh sumpah yang diucapkan Peri Agung lima abad yang lalu—ketika kami telah melupakan nama-nama para dewa, ketika sebuah sumpah merupakan peraturan; sebuah sumpah merupakan mata uang; sebuah sumpah adalah ikatan.

Ada kalanya aku membenci ibuku karena telah memintaku bersumpah. Mungkin, dalam pengaruh demam, dia bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang dimintanya. Atau mungkin kematian yang sudah dekat membuatnya menyadari sifat-sifat asli dari anak-anak dan suaminya.

Kuletakkan garpu itu dan kuamati api redup yang menari-nari di sekitar kayu yang tersisa, kakiku yang sakit berselonjor di bawah meja. Aku berpaling ke arah kakak-kakakku. Seperti biasanya, Jessica sedang mengeluh tentang para penduduk desa—mereka tidak punya sopan santun, tidak punya sifat priayi, mereka tidak tahu betapa buruknya kain pakaian mereka tetapi bersikap seolah-olah pakaian itu terbuat dari sutra atau sifon berkualitas tinggi.

Sejak kehilangan kekayaan, teman-teman lama kakak-kakakku dengan tahu diri mengabaikan mereka. Maka kedua kakakku mondar-mandir di desa seolah-olah pemuda-pemudi kota ini bisa dijadikan lingkaran sosial kelas dua.

Aku menyesap air panas dari gelasku—kami tidak mampu membeli teh akhir-akhir ini—sementara Jessica melanjutkan ceritanya kepada Yoona.

"Yah, lalu kubilang kepadanya, 'Kalau kau kira bisa memintaku dengan sikap acuh tak acuh begitu, aku menolak!' Lalu, tahu tidak Taecyeon bilang apa?" Kedua tangannya bertopang ke atas meja dan matanya memelotot, Yoona menggeleng.

"Ok Taecyeon?" Aku menyela. "Putra kedua si penebang kayu itu?"

Mata biru kelabu Jessica menyipit. "Ya," katanya, lalu dia berpaling kepada Yoona lagi.

"Dia mau apa?" Aku menoleh ke ayahku. Tidak ada reaksi—tidak sedikit pun tanda-tanda waspada ataupun tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan. Larut dalam kenangan apa pun yang menguasainya, dia tersenyum kecil kepada Yoona kesayangannya, satu-satunya dari kami yang mau berbicara dengannya.

"Dia mau menikahinya," kata Yoona sambil menerawang.

Aku mengedip.

Jessica menyentakkan kepala. Aku pernah melihat binatang predator yang melakukan gerakan seperti itu. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah sifat kerasnya yang tak kunjung henti bisa lebih menolong kami bertahan hidup bahkan berlimpah seandainya dia tidak terlalu sibuk meratapi kejatuhan status sosial kami.

"Ada masalah, Kai?" Dia menyebut namaku seperti sebuah hinaan, dan rahangku sakit karena mengatupnya begitu kencang.

Ayahku bergeser di tempat duduknya, berkedip, dan meskipun aku tahu bahwa meladeni ejekan Jessica merupakan suatu kebodohan, aku berkata, "Kau tidak bisa memotong kayu untuk kita, tetapi kau ingin menikah dengan putra seorang penebang kayu?"

Jessica menegakkan bahu. "Kukira kau ingin kami keluar dari rumah ini. Membiarkan aku dan Yoona menikah dan pergi supaya kau bisa punya banyak waktu untuk melukis karyamu yang agung itu."

Dia menyeringai sambil memandang serangkaian bunga digitalis yang kulukis di sepanjang tepi meja—warnanya terlalu gelap dan terlalu biru, tanpa ada bintik-bintik putih di dalam kantong mahkotanya. Tetapi sudah kulakukan semampuku, memang sedih sekali rasanya tidak punya cat putih untuk membuat sesuatu yang alami dan kekal.

Aku menekan keinginan untuk menutup lukisan itu dengan tanganku. Mungkin besok aku bisa mengikis semua lukisan itu dari meja.

"Percayalah," ujarku kepada Jessica, "pada hari kau mau menikah dengan seseorang yang layak, aku akan bergegas ke rumah laki-laki itu dan menyerahkanmu. Tetapi kau tidak akan menikahi Taecyeon."

Hidung Jessica mengembang. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Lee Taemin memberitahuku tadi sore bahwa Taecyeon akan melamarku tidak lama lagi. Lalu aku tidak perlu makan sampah begini lagi." Dia menambahkan senyuman kecil, "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu berguling-guling mengacak jerami di gubuk bersama Zitao seperti binatang."

Ayahku terbatuk malu, sambil menatap pelbetnya di dekat perapian. Dia tidak pernah mengucapkan apa pun untuk membantah Jessica, entah merasa takut atau bersalah, dan rupanya saat ini juga dia tidak akan melakukannya, walaupun ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar nama Zitao.

Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di atas meja sambil menatap Jessica. Yoona mengalihkan tangannya dari tempat semula di dekatku, seakan-akan kotoran dan darah di balik kuku tanganku bisa melompat begitu saja ke kulitnya yang bak porselen.

"Keluarga Taecyeon keadaannya tidak lebih baik dari kita," kataku, berusaha mengatakannya tanpa menggeram. "Kau hanya akan menjadi beban mereka. Jika dia tidak tahu, maka orangtuanya harus tahu."

Akan tetapi Taecyeon tahu—kami pernah berpapasan di hutan. Aku melihat rasa lapar yang mendera di matanya saat dia melihatku sedang membawa beberapa ekor kelinci yang tertangkap jebakan.

Aku belum pernah membunuh manusia. Namun, pada hari itu, pisau berburuku terasa berat di pinggang. Sejak itu aku menghindarinya.

"Kita tidak mampu membeli mas kawin," lanjutku, dan meskipun nada bicaraku tegas, suaraku pelan. "Untuk kalian berdua."

Jika Jessica menginginkan aku pergi, ya sudah. Bagus. Aku bisa selangkah lebih dekat pada masa depan yang indah dan damai, meraih rumah yang tenang, kecukupan makanan, dan waktu untuk melukis.

Tetapi kami tidak punya apa-apa—sama sekali tidak punya apa-apa—sebagai seserahan untuk diberikan kepada pelamar yang meminang kedua kakakku.

"Kami saling mencintai," cetus Jessica, dan Yoona mengangguk setuju. Aku hampir tertawa—kapan mereka berubah dari bangsawan menjadi orang kampung yang lugu?

"Cinta tidak bisa mengisi perut kosong," bantahku, sambil mempertahankan tatapan sekuat mungkin.

Seolah-olah aku telah menghantamnya, Jessica melonjak dari bangkunya. "Kau cuma cemburu. Aku pernah dengar mereka bilang bahwa Zitao akan menikahi seorang gadis dari desa Greenield demi mas kawin yang mahal."

Aku juga sudah dengar; Zitao mengumbar soal itu saat terakhir kami bertemu. "Cemburu?" kataku perlahan, sambil mengubur kemarahan dalam-dalam.

"Kita tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa diberikan kepada mereka—tidak ada mas kawin; bahkan tidak ada ternak. Selama Taecyeon berniat menikahimu... kau hanya menjadi beban."

"Apa yang kau tahu?" desis Jessica. "Kau cuma binatang liar jadi-jadian yang berani membentakkan perintah setiap saat sejak pagi hingga malam. Terus saja begitu, dan suatu hari nanti—suatu hari nanti, Kai, tidak akan ada orang lagi yang akan mengingatmu, ataupun peduli dengan keberadaannmu."

Dia menghambur pergi, Yoona membuntutinya, membujuk dengan simpati. Mereka membanting pintu kamar tidur cukup keras sehingga piring-piring bergerincing.

Aku sudah pernah dengar ucapan itu—dan tahu betul dia hanya mengulangnya, karena saat pertama kali aku mendengar itu, aku tersentak. Kata-kata itu memang masih terasa membakar. Aku menenggak air dari cangkir yang sudah cuil. Bangku kayu di belakang ayahku berderak ketika dia bangun.

Aku menelan seteguk lagi lalu berkata, "Ayah harus bilang sesuatu untuk menyadarkannya."

Ayahku memeriksa bercak gosong di meja. "Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Kalau memang cinta—"

"Tidak mungkin cinta, tidak dari pihak Taecyeon. Tidak dengan keluarga menyedihkan ini. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana perangainya di desa—ada yang dia incar dari Jessica, dan bukan untuk meminang—"

"Kita membutuhkan harapan sebanyak kita membutuhkan roti dan daging," sela ayahku, untuk sesaat yang langka matanya terlihat jernih. "Kita membutuhkan harapan. Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan bisa bertahan. Jadi, biarkan dia menyimpan harapan ini, Kai. Biarkan dia membayangkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dunia yang lebih baik."

Aku beranjak dari meja, jari-jariku menggulung sampai tanganku mengepal, tetapi tidak ada ruangan lagi yang bisa kutuju di pondok dengan dua kamar ini. Aku menatap lukisan bunga digitalis di tepi meja.

Bagian luar kantong bunganya sudah mengelupas dan pudar, bagian tangkainya sudah hilang sama sekali. Beberapa tahun lagi, lukisan itu akan menghilang—tanpa meninggalkan apa pun yang pernah ada di tempatnya. Bahwa aku pernah ada di situ.

Ketika aku menoleh kembali pada ayahku, tatapanku tajam. "Tidak ada dunia semacam itu."

•

•

•


	3. Chapter 3

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

* * *

Bab 3

Salju yang menutupi jalan ke desa kami sudah terinjak-injak dan bernoda cokelat kehitaman karena dilewati banyak gerobak dan kuda-kuda. Yoona dan Jessica mendecakkan lidah sambil meringis ketika kami melewatinya, menghindari bagian yang paling menjijikkan.

Aku tahu mengapa mereka ikut—begitu mereka melihatku melipat kulit-kulit binatang dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong tasku, mereka segera menyambar jubah masing-masing.

Aku tidak mau bicara dengan mereka. Toh mereka juga tidak terlalu ingin bicara denganku setelah kejadian tadi malam, meskipun Jessica bangun subuh untuk memotong kayu.

Mungkin karena dia tahu aku akan menjual kulit-kulit itu ke pasar hari ini, dan saat pulang nanti sakuku sudah terisi uang. Mereka membuntutiku di sepanjang jalan yang melintasi padang rumput berselimut salju, menuju desa kumuh kami.

Rumah-rumah batu di desa ini sangat biasa dan membosankan, lebih seram lagi karena gelapnya musim dingin. Tetapi hari ini hari dagang yang artinya alun-alun kecil di tengah kota pasti penuh dengan penjual apa pun yang berani menerjang dinginnya pagi.

Dari jarak satu blok, tercium aroma makanan panas—membangkitkan ingatan akan bumbu-bumbu yang sudah terlupakan. Yoona mengerang lirih di belakangku. Rempah-rempah, garam, gula—komoditas yang langka bagi sebagian besar penduduk desa kami, mustahil bagi kami untuk membelinya.

Kalau urusanku di pasar lancar, mungkin aku punya cukup uang untuk membeli sesuatu yang lezat. Aku baru mau membuka mulut untuk melontarkan ide itu, tetapi saat berbelok di ujung jalan, kami nyaris bertubrukan karena ada yang menghadang.

"Semoga Cahaya Abadi bersinar menerangi kalian, saudari-saudari," kata seorang wanita muda berjubah pucat di hadapan kami.

Jessica dan Yoona berdecak; aku menahan erangan. Sempurna.

Tepat apa yang kubutuhkan, menemukan Putra-Putri yang Diberkati di tengah kota saat hari dagang, membuat semua orang gusar dan terganggu. Para sesepuh desa biasanya mengizinkan mereka tinggal selama beberapa jam saja, tetapi kehadiran sesaat orang-orang tolol fanatik yang masih memuja Peri Agung ini membuat orang gelisah.

Membuatku gelisah. Dulu kala, Peri Agung adalah para maharaja kami—bukan dewa. Yang jelas, mereka bukan maharaja yang baik hati.

Perempuan muda itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang sepucat bulan sebagai tanda sapaan, gelang lonceng perak—perak sungguhan—berdenting di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa kalian punya waktu sejenak untuk mendengarkan Sabda yang Diberkati?"

"Tidak," sahut Jessica sinis, mengabaikan tangan gadis itu dan mendorong Yoona supaya terus berjalan. "Kami tidak punya waktu."

Rambut perempuan muda itu gelap dan tergerai, berkilauan di bawah cahaya pagi, wajahnya yang bersih dan segar bercahaya ketika dia tersenyum cantik. Ada lima orang penganut lagi di belakangnya, laki-laki dan perempuan yang semuanya masih muda, rambut mereka panjang, tidak dipotong—semuanya memandang ke arah pasar di depan, mengincar orang-orang muda untuk dijadikan sasaran.

"Hanya semenit," kata perempuan itu sambil melangkah ke depan Jessica.

Ini mengesankan—sangat mengesankan—menyaksikan Jessica berdiri tegak seperti patung, bahunya kaku, dan menatap bengis ke arah penganut muda itu, seorang ratu tanpa mahkota.

"Sana, muntahkan saja omong kosong fanatikmu kepada orang tolol! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan pengikut di sini."

Gadis itu mundur, ada bayangan yang berkilat di mata cokelatnya. Aku menahan diri. Mungkin itu bukan cara terbaik menghadapi mereka, berhubung mereka bisa sangat menyusahkan ketika terusik.

Jessica mengangkat tangannya, menarik lengan bajunya untuk menunjukkan gelang besi yang dipakainya. Gelang sama yang dipakai Yoona; dulu mereka selalu membeli perhiasan-perhiasan serasi. Si penganut itu terkesiap, matanya melebar.

"Kau lihat ini?" Jessica mendesis, mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Penganut itu mundur selangkah. "Ini yang seharusnya kau pakai. Bukannya lonceng perak untuk menarik perhatian monster-monster peri itu."

"Berani-beraninya kau memakai barang hina itu—"

"Sampaikan saja ceramahmu di kota lain," umpat Jessica.

Dua orang istri petani yang sintal dan cantik berjalan melewati kami ke arah pasar sambil bergandengan lengan. Ketika mereka mendekati para penganut itu, wajah mereka memperlihatkan ekspresi jijik yang serupa.

"Pelacur pemuja peri," umpat salah seorang dari mereka kepada perempuan muda itu. Aku tidak berbeda pendapat dengannya.

Penganut-penganut itu tetap diam. Penduduk desa lainnya—cukup kaya untuk membeli rantai kalung dan liontin besi yang mengelilingi lehernya—menyipitkan mata, bibirnya merengut.

"Apakah kalian tidak paham apa yang dilakukan monster-monster itu kepada kita selama berabad-abad? Segala yang masih mereka lakukan diam-diam dan menganggapnya sebagai 'olahraga'. Nyawa kalian layak berakhir di tangan peri-peri itu. Kalian semua pelacur tolol."

Jessica mengangguk setuju kepada kedua wanita itu sementara mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Kami menoleh kepada perempuan muda tadi yang masih menghalangi kami, dan bahkan Yoona pun memberengut penuh benci.

Tetapi perempuan muda itu menarik napas, wajahnya kembali damai seperti semula, dan berkata, "Dulu juga aku hidup secuek itu, sampai aku mendengar Sabda yang Diberkati. Aku tumbuh di sebuah desa yang sangat mirip dengan desa ini—begitu gelap dan suram. Tetapi kurang dari sebulan yang lalu, teman sepupuku dikirim ke perbatasan sebagai persembahan kami kepada Prythian—dan sampai sekarang dia belum dikembalikan. Sekarang dia larut dalam kekayaan dan kenyamanan sebagai pengantin Peri Agung, dan kau pun bisa seperti itu jika mau menyisihkan waktu untuk—"

"Dia pasti sudah dimakan," cetus Jessica. "Itulah mengapa dia belum kembali."

Atau lebih parah lagi, pikirku, jika seorang Peri Agung memang terlibat dalam mengubah jiwa manusia menjadi Prythian. Aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Peri Agung yang memimpin Prythian, ataupun peri-peri di sana yang memiliki sisik, sayap, dan tangan panjang serta lancip yang bisa menyeretmu dalam-dalam ke dasar kolam yang sudah terlupakan. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk untuk dihadapi.

Wajah penganut itu menegang. "Tuan-tuan kami yang penuh kebajikan tidak akan pernah menyakiti kami. Prythian adalah negeri yang damai dan makmur. Jika kalian diberkati dengan perhatian mereka, kalian pasti senang tinggal bersama mereka."

Jessica memutar bola mata. Pandangan Yoona tertuju pada kami dan pasar di depan sana secara bergantian—pada penduduk-penduduk desa yang kini ikut mengawasi.

Waktunya pergi.

Jessica membuka mulut lagi, tetapi aku menengahi mereka dan menatap jubah biru muda gadis itu, perhiasan perak yang dipakainya, kulitnya yang bersih cemerlang. Tak ada satu pun bekas luka atau noda kotor. "Kalian berjuang di pertempuran yang sulit," kataku kepadanya.

"Pengorbanan yang sepadan." Si gadis penganut itu berseri-seri penuh kebahagiaan.

Aku mendorong Jessica dengan pelan supaya dia segera berjalan dan berkata kepada penganut itu lagi, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan para penganut itu masih tertuju pada kami sementara kami berjalan menuju pasar yang ramai di alun-alun, tetapi aku tidak menoleh ke belakang. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti pergi, menyiarkan ceramah di kota lain.

Kami harus pulang lewat jalan yang lebih jauh untuk menghindari mereka. Ketika kami sudah cukup jauh, aku menoleh ke kakak-kakakku di belakang. Wajah Yoona keheranan, dan mata Jessica masih ganas, bibirnya rapat. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia ingin melabrak gadis tadi dan memulai pertengkaran.

Bukan masalahku—belum sekarang. "Kutemui kalian di sini satu jam lagi," ujarku, dan tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk mengikuti, aku langsung menyelinap dalam keramaian alun-alun.

Perlu 10 menit untuk mempertimbangkan ketiga pilihanku. Mereka pembeli langgananku: tukang sepatu di kios reyot dan penjual pakaian bermata tajam yang datang ke pasar kami dari kota terdekat. Kemudian orang tak dikenal:

seorang wanita besar duduk di tepi kolam air mancur kami yang sudah rusak, tanpa gerobak atau kios, tetapi kelihatan nya dia sengaja menarik perhatian. Bekas-bekas luka serta senjata-senjata yang dibawanya dengan mudah menandakan identitasnya. Seorang pendekar bayaran.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tukang sepatu dan penjual pakaian ke arahku, merasakan sikap tidak tertarik mereka yang dibuat-buat ketika melihat kantong yang kubawa. Baik, inilah hari semacam itu.

Aku menghampiri pendekar bayaran itu, rambut gelap dan tebalnya dipangkas hingga setara dengan dagu. Wajahnya gelap bak potongan granit, dan mata hitamnya menyipit saat melihatku.

Mata yang menarik—tidak hanya satu corak hitam, tetapi... beragam, dengan secercah cokelat yang berkilauan di antara bayangan-bayangannya. Aku menepis pikiran itu ke bagian yang tak berguna di dalam pikiranku.

Insting yang membuatku memikirkan warna, cahaya, dan bentuk. Kemudian kutegakkan bahuku sementara dia menimbang apakah aku sebuah ancaman atau malah menawarkan pekerjaan. Senjata-senjata yang ada padanya—berkilauan dan sadis—cukup membuatku menelan ludah.

Itu menghentikan langkahku beberapa jarak darinya.

"Aku tidak membarter jasa dengan barang," ujarnya, suaranya kental dengan aksen yang belum pernah kudengar. "Aku hanya menerima uang."

Beberapa penduduk desa yang lewat berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan keingintahuan mereka akan percakapan kami, terutama saat aku berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan beruntung di tempat seperti ini."

Bahkan dalam keadaan duduk pun dia terlihat besar sekali. "Ada urusan apa kau denganku, Nak?"

Dia pasti berusia sekitar 20 sampai 30-an tahun, tetapi kurasa aku terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan pakaian berlapis-lapis dan kurus kelaparan. "Aku punya kulit serigala dan rusa untuk dijual. Aku pikir kau mungkin tertarik membelinya."

"Kau mencurinya?"

"Tidak." Aku mempertahankan tatapanku. "Aku memburunya sendiri. Sumpah."

Mata gelapnya menelusuriku lagi dari atas ke bawah. "Bagaimana." Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan perintah.

Mungkin orang yang sudah banyak bertempur tidak memandang kata-kata sebagai sesuatu yang penting, bukan suatu pengikat. Jadi, itulah sebabnya. Maka kuceritakan kepadanya bagaimana aku membunuh kedua binatang itu, dan setelah selesai, dia menjentikkan tangannya ke arah kantong tasku. "Coba kulihat."

Aku mengeluarkan kedua lipatan kulit binatang itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tidak bohong, serigala itu memang besar," gumamnya. "Tetapi sepertinya bukan peri." Dia memeriksa keduanya dengan mata seorang ahli, meraba-raba bagian atas dan bawahnya dengan tangan.

Dia menyebutkan tawarannya.

Aku mengerjap—tetapi kutahan dorongan untuk mengerjap untuk kedua kalinya. Harga yang ditawarkannya terlalu tinggi—teramat tinggi. Pandangannya tertuju ke belakangku—jauh ke belakangku.

"Sepertinya dua gadis yang mengawasi dari seberang alun-alun itu adalah saudari-saudarimu. Kalian sama-sama memiliki rambut kekuningan—dan tampang kelaparan yang sama." Memang benar, mereka masih berusaha keras untuk menguping tanpa ketahuan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihanmu."

"Memang tidak, tetapi kau membutuhkan uangku, dan pedagang lainnya terlalu pelit pagi ini. Perhatian semua orang tercuri oleh para fanatik lugu yang mengembik di tengah alun-alun." Dia menyentakkan dagunya ke arah Putra-Putri yang Diberkati, mereka masih membunyikan bel-bel perak mereka, menghadang orang-orang yang lewat di sana.

Pendekar bayaran itu tersenyum samar saat aku menoleh kembali padanya. "Terserah kau, Nak."

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Ada orang yang pernah Melakukan hal yang sama kepada aku dan keluargaku di saat kami sangat membutuhkannya. Kupikir sudah waktunya membayarnya kembali."

Aku menatapnya lagi, menimbang. "Ayahku punya ukiran-ukiran kayu yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, agar lebih adil."

"Aku bepergian dengan bawaan ringan dan aku juga tidak membutuhkannya. Tetapi ini," dia menepuk kulit-kulit binatang di tangannya, "menghemat tenaga dan waktu untuk membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Aku mengangguk, pipiku memanas saat dia mengeluarkan kantong koin dari saku mantel tebalnya. Kantong itu penuh—dan isinya paling tidak perak, mungkin juga emas, kentara dari bunyi gerincingnya. Pendekar-pendekar bayaran biasanya dibayar mahal di wilayah kami.

Wilayah kami terlalu kecil dan miskin untuk mengupah pasukan keamanan untuk mengawasi Prythian di tembok pelindung, dan kami para penduduk desa berpegang pada Pakta yang dibuat 500 tahun yang lalu. Namun, orang-orang kelas atas mampu menyewa pendekar, seperti wanita ini, untuk menjaga lahan mereka yang berbatasan dengan alam makhluk abadi.

Itu hanya rasa nyaman yang semu, hanya untuk menandai di mana ambang pintu kami berada. Kami semua tahu, jauh di lubuk hati kami, bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk melawan peri-peri itu. Terlepas dari kelas maupun tingkat sosial, kami semua sudah diberi tahu sejak lahir, peringatan-peringatan itu dinyanyikan kepada kami sambil mengayun dalam buaian, serta sajak-sajak yang dilantunkan di halaman-halaman sekolah.

Salah satu Peri Agung bisa mengubah tulang-tulangmu menjadi debu dari jarak 100 meter. Meskipun kedua kakakku maupun aku belum pernah menyaksikannya. Namun kami masih berusaha percaya bahwa sesuatu, atau apa pun, masih bisa digunakan untuk melawan mereka jika harus berhadapan.

Ada dua kios di pasar yang menyediakan kebutuhan untuk memenuhi ketakutan-ketakutan itu, men jual jimat, pernak-pernik, jampi-jampi, serta potongan besi. Aku tidak mampu membelinya—dan jika barang-barang itu memang manjur, fungsinya hanya mengulur waktu beberapa menit untuk menyiapkan diri.

Sia-sia saja kalau melarikan diri, apalagi melawan. Namun, Jessica dan Yoona masih memakai gelang besi mereka setiap kali meninggalkan Pondok. Bah kan Zitao pun memakai gelang besi di pergelangan tangannya, yang selalu tersembunyi di balik lengan baju.

Dia pernah bermaksud membelikannya untukku, tetapi aku menolak. Rasanya terlalu pribadi, juga terlalu seperti imbalan... pengingat yang kekal akan seperti apa dan bukan seperti apa hubungan kami.

Pendekar bayaran itu menaruh koin-koinnya ke telapak tanganku yang sudah menunggu, lalu aku memasukkannya ke dalam saku, beratnya sama dengan berat batu gerinda.

Tidak mungkin kedua kakakku tidak sempat melihat uang ini—tidak mungkin mereka tidak bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya membujukku untuk membagi uangnya dengan mereka.

"Terima kasih," ucapku kepada pendekar itu, gagal menyembunyikan nada kesal ketika kurasakan kakak-kakakku mendekat, seperti burung hering yang terbang mengitari bangkai.

Pendekar itu mengelus kulit serigalanya. "Sekadar nasihat, untuk sesama pemburu…."

Aku mengangkat alis.

"Jangan pergi jauh-jauh ke dalam hutan. Aku saja tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan tempat yang kau datangi kemarin. Serigala sebesar ini hanya masalah sepele. Aku semakin sering mendengar cerita-cerita tentang sosok yang menembus tembok pelindung."

Rasa dingin merayapi tulang punggungku bagai laba laba. "Apakah mereka—apakah mereka akan menyerang?"

Kalau itu memang benar, aku harus melarikan keluargaku dari wilayah lembap nan menyedihkan itu ke arah selatan—jauh dari tembok tak terlihat yang memisahkan dunia kami sebelum mereka bisa menerjang masuk.

Dulu—ribuan tahun sebelumnya—kami adalah budak bagi para maharaja Peri Agung. Dulu kala, kami membangun peradaban yang luas dan megah dari darah dan keringat kami, membangun kuil-kuil untuk dewa-dewa mereka yang keji.

Pernah suatu kali kami memberontak di setiap negeri dan wilayah. Perang itu amat berdarah, menghancurkan, sampai-sampai enam ratu kaum makhluk fana membentuk Pakta agar pembunuhan besar-besaran di kedua pihak dihentikan, dan agar dibangun tembok pelindung: bagian Utara dunia kami diserahkan untuk Peri Agung dan peri-peri yang membawa sihir bersama mereka; bagian Selatan untuk kami, para makhluk fana yang takut, selamanya dipaksa untuk mengais hidup dari tanah ini.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang direncanakan para peri," kata pendekar itu, wajahnya bagaikan batu.

"Kita tidak tahu apakah para Tuan Agung melepas binatang-binatang buas mereka, ataukah ini serangan-serangan yang memiliki sasaran. Aku menjaga seorang bangsawan tua yang bilang keadaan semakin bertambah buruk selama 50 tahun terakhir ini. Dia naik kapal ke Selatan dua minggu yang lalu dan mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya pergi kalau aku cerdas. Sebelum dia berlayar, dia mengaku telah mendengar kabar dari temannya bahwa di tengah malam sekawanan martax melewati tembok itu dan menghabisi separuh isi desa."

"Martax?" bisikku. Aku tahu ada banyak jenis peri, bahwa mereka beragam seperti spesies-spesies hewan, tetapi hanya sedikit yang kuketahui.

Mata segelap malam pendekar itu mengerlip. "Tubuhnya sebesar beruang, kepalanya seperti singa—dan tiga baris gigi yang lebih tajam dari gigi hiu. Dia kejam—lebih kejam dari gabungan ketiga binatang itu. Mereka mencabik-cabik para penduduk desa hingga tak bersisa, kata bangsawan itu."

Perutku mual. Di belakang kami, kakak-kakaku tampak rapuh—kulit pucat mereka begitu lembut tanpa cela dan mudah koyak. Jika berhadapan dengan sesuatu semacam martax, kami tidak punya peluang untuk hidup sama sekali.

Putra-Putri yang Diberkati itu bodoh—fanatik yang bodoh.

"Jadi, kita tidak tahu apa arti serangan-serangan ini," lanjut pendekar itu, "selain bahwa akan bertambah banyak orang yang mempekerjakanku, dan kau harus jauh-jauh dari dinding itu. Terutama jika Peri Agung mulai muncul—atau lebih buruk lagi, salah seorang dari para Tuan Agung. Dibandingkan mereka, martax hanya seganas anjing."

Aku mengamati tangannya yang penuh bekas luka, mengelupas karena hawa dingin. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan peri jenis lainnya?"

Dia menutup matanya. "Kau tidak ingin tahu, Nak—kecuali kau mau memuntahkan sarapanmu."

Aku memang merasa mual dan gelisah. "Apakah lebih ganas dari martax?" Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Wanita itu menarik lengan baju jaket tebalnya, menying kap tangannya yang berkulit gelap serta berotot. Tangan itu penuh bercak-bercak luka tak keruan dan mengerikan.

"Tidak seganas atau sebesar martax," ujarnya, "tapi gigitannya beracun. Dua bulan lamanya aku lemah tak berdaya; empat bulan lamanya aku baru punya kekuatan untuk berjalan kembali." Dia menarik celananya.

Indah meskipun kengeriannya menusuk perut. Urat-urat nadinya hitam Mencolok di kulit gelapnya—hitam pekat, membentuk sarang laba-laba, dan merayap bagai embun beku.

"Kata tabib, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Dia bilang aku cukup beruntung masih bisa berjalan dengan kaki yang terkena racun. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan mati karenanya, mungkin aku akan menjadi cacat. Tetapi setidaknya kutahu aku sudah membunuhnya terlebih dulu."

Darah dalam nadiku serasa membeku ketika dia menurunkan ujung celananya. Jika ada orang di alun-alun ini yang melihatnya, tidak ada yang berani berkomentar ataupun mendekat. Hari ini sudah cukup berat bagiku. Maka aku mundur selangkah, menguatkan diri setelah apa yang dikatakan dan diperlihatkannya kepadaku "Terima kasih atas peringatannya," ujarku.

Perhatiannya beralih ke belakangku, dan samar-samar dia tersenyum geli. "Semoga beruntung."

Lalu sebelah tangan ramping memegangi lenganku, menarikku pergi. Aku sudah tahu itu Jessica sebelum aku melihatnya.

"Mereka berbahaya," desis Jessica, jari-jarinya menusuk lenganku sementara dia terus menarikku menjauhi pendekar tadi. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka lagi."

Aku menatapnya beberapa saat, lalu menatap Yoona yang wajahnya memucat dan menegang. "Apa ada sesuatu yang harus kuketahui?" tanyaku pelan. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Jessica berusaha memperingatkanku tentang apa pun; dia hanya mau repot mengurus Yoona.

"Mereka kasar dan akan mengambil semua tembaga yang bisa mereka ambil, meskipun dengan paksaan."

Aku memandang pendekar itu, dia masih mengamati kulit binatangnya yang baru. "Dia merampokmu?"

"Bukan dia," bisik Yoona. "Ada pendekar lain yang lewat. Kami hanya punya sedikit uang, lalu dia marah, tetapi—"

"Kenapa kalian tidak melaporkannya, atau Memberitahu ku?'

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" ejek Jessica.

"Menantangnya bertarung menggunakan busur dan anak panahmu? Lalu apa ada orang di kota comberan ini yang peduli jika kita melaporkan apa-apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan Ok Taecyeon-mu itu?" cetusku dingin.

Mata Jessica berkilat, tetapi gerakan di belakangku menarik perhatiannya. Kemudian dia terlihat seperti sedang berusaha tersenyum manis—mungkin teringat akan uang yang sekarang kubawa. "Temanmu menunggu."

Aku berbalik ke belakang. Benar, Zitao sedang mengawasi dari seberang alun-alun, melipat tangan sambil bersandar ke sebuah bangunan. Meskipun Zitao anak tertua dari satu-satunya petani yang berada di desa ini, dia tetap kurus karena musim dingin, dan rambut cokelatnya kusut.

Dia cukup tampan, tutur katanya lembut, dan suka menyendiri. Namun ada semacam kegelapan yang berada di balik itu semua yang mendekatkan kami, pemahaman yang sama sama kami miliki bahwa kehidupan kami berdua begitu buruk dan akan selalu begitu.

Kami tidak terlalu saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun sejak keluargaku pindah ke desa ini. Namun, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, sampai akhirnya kami tidak sengaja berjalan di jalan utama bersama-sama pada suatu sore.

Kami hanya membicarakan telur-telur yang dibawanya ke pasar dan aku mengagumi variasi warna keranjang yang dipikulnya—cokelat, cokelat tua, biru, dan hijau pucat. Sederhana, mudah, mungkin sedikit canggung.

Namun setelah bertemu dengannya, aku pulang ke pondok tanpa merasa begitu... kesepian. Seminggu kemudian, aku menariknya ke lumbung tua itu.

Dia adalah kekasihku yang pertama dan satu-satunya selama dua tahun ini. Terkadang kami bertemu setiap malam selama seminggu berturut-turut, pada waktu lain kami bisa tidak bertatap muka selama sebulan penuh. Setiap pertemuan sama. Kadang-kadang kami mengobrol—atau tepatnya, dia bercerita tentang tekanan dan beban dari ayahnya.

Sering kali kami tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tidak ada cinta di antara kami, tidak pernah ada cinta seperti yang kupahami ketika orang membicarakan cinta.

Namun, sebagian diriku tenggelam ketika dia mengatakan akan segera menikah. Aku belum terlalu putus asa sampai sampai memintanya menemuiku setelah menikah.

Zitao menelengkan kepala seperti biasa, kemudian melenggang ke jalan—ke arah luar kota dan lumbung kuno itu, tempat dia akan menungguku. Kami tidak pernah memperjelas hubungan kami, tetapi kami menjaga jarak supaya tidak terlalu kentara.

Jessica berdecak, melipat tangan. "Aku sungguh berharap kalian berdua memakai pelindung."

"Sudah terlambat kalau mau pura-pura peduli," ujarku.

Aku adalah seorang penerima didunia fana, yang artinya meskipun aku laki-laki tetapi aku bisa hamil sepeti perempuan pada umumnya jika dibuahi. Hal ini sudah jarang ada, tetapi warga ataupun kakak-kakakku tidak akan kaget jika masih ada yang sepertiku. Karena ini anugrah atau kutukan dari Peri Agung dulu kala.

Aku juga berhati-hati. Berhubung aku tidak mampu membeli pelindung, Zitao sendiri yang membawa ramuan pencegah kehamilan. Dia tahu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mau menyentuhnya.

Aku merogoh saku, mengeluarkan koin senilai 20 tembaga. Yoona menarik napas, dan aku tidak menyempatkan diri untuk menatap kedua kakakku ketika mendorong koin-koin itu ke tangannya sambil berkata,

"Sampai bertemu di rumah."

••••

••••

Malam harinya, kami makan daging rusa lagi. Saat kami berkumpul dalam keheningan di dekat perapian sebelum tidur, kulihat kedua kakakku berbisik-bisik dan tertawa bersama.

Mereka menghabiskan semua uang yang kuberikan—untuk apa, aku tidak tahu, tetapi Yoona membawa pulang alat ukir baru untuk Ayah. Mantel dan sepatu bot yang mereka minta sambil merengek malam sebelumnya terlalu mahal.

Aku Tidak memarahi mereka karena itu, apalagi ketika Jessica keluar untuk memotong kayu untuk kedua kalinya tanpa kuminta. Mereka sudah menahan diri untuk tidak ribut-ribut lagi dengan Putra-Putri yang Diberkati.

Ayahku tertidur di kursinya, tongkat berjalannya disandarkan pada bonggol lututnya. Waktu yang bagus untuk membuka topik tentang Taecyeon dengan Jessica. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, membuka mulutku.

Akan tetapi, terdengar raungan yang nyaris memekakkan telinga, dan kedua kakakku berteriak ketika salju menghambur masuk ke ruangan dan sesosok binatang besar muncul di ambang pintu sambil menggeram.

•

•

•

•

•


	4. Chapter 4

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

* * *

Bab 4.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pisau berburuku tahu-tahu kugenggam. Beberapa menit pertama sangat kabur, antara raungan binatang raksasa berbulu emas itu, jeritan kedua kakakku, hawa dingin yang menyusup ke dalam ruangan, dan wajah ayahku yang diteror ketakutan.

Kusadari itu bukan martax, tetapi rasa lega itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Binatang itu pasti sama besarnya dengan seekor kuda, sementara tubuhnya mirip kucing, kepalanya menyerupai serigala.

Aku tidak tahu binatang apa dia dengan bagian seperti tanduk melengkung yang mencuat di kepalanya. Namun, entah singa atau anjing atau rusa, bisa dipastikan akibat dari cakarannya serupa belati serta gigi taringnya yang kuning.

Jika aku berada di hutan sendirian, mungkin aku sudah membiarkan diriku ditelan ketakutan, mungkin aku sudah roboh berlutut dan segera menerima kematianku dengan cepat. Namun, aku tidak punya tempat untuk rasa ngeri, aku tidak mau menyediakan tempat sedikit pun, meskipun suara degup jantungku menggema di telingaku.

Entah bagaimana, pada akhirnya aku berdiri di depan kedua kakakku meskipun makhluk itu berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya dan membuka mulutnya yang penuh dengan gigi-gigi taring.

"PEMBUNUH!" raung binatang itu.

Aku membatin, peri.

Penangkal-penangkal konyol di ambang pintu kami hanya sekadar sarang laba-laba baginya. Seharusnya aku bertanya kepada pendekar bayaran itu bagaimana dia membunuh peri.

Namun, leher gemuk binatang buas ini kelihatannya bisa jadi sasaran empuk pisauku.

Aku memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang. Kedua kakakku menjerit, berlutut sambil mengimpit dinding perapian. Ayahku membungkuk di depan mereka, sosok lain yang harus kulindungi.

Dengan bodohnya, aku melangkah ke depan peri itu. Hanya dibatasi dengan meja, menahan ta nganku yang gemetar. Busur dan kantong panahku berada di seberang ruangan di balik monster itu. Aku harus melewatinya untuk mengambil panah abuku. Aku mengulur waktu untuk bisa menembaknya.

"PEMBUNUH!" Binatang itu meraung lagi, bulu lehernya berdiri.

"Ku-kumohon," Ayah tergagap di belakangku, tidak bisa memberanikan diri untuk berdiri di sampingku. "Apa pun yang telah kami lakukan, bukan karena disengaja, dan—"

"K-k-kami tidak membunuh siapa pun," tambah Jessica, tercekat sambil terisak, tangannya diangkat ke atas kepala, seolah-olah gelang besi mungilnya bisa berguna melawan makhluk itu.

Aku menyambar pisau lain dari meja, hanya itu yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan kecuali aku bisa menemukan cara untuk mencapai kantong panahku. "Keluar," bentakku kepada makhluk itu, sambil mengacungkan pisau di depanku.

Tidak terlihat ada benda besi yang bisa kugunakan sebagai senjata—kecuali kulemparkan gelang kakak-kakakku ke arahnya. "Keluar, pergi!" Dengan tangan gemetar, aku nyaris tidak mampu memegang gagang pisau. Paku, sebuah paku sialan pun akan kuambil jika ada.

Dia membalas dengan raungan, dan seluruh pondok bergetar, piring-piring dan gelas-gelas saling beradu dan bergemerincing. Itu malah membuat lehernya yang besar menjadi sasaran mudah. Kulemparkan pisauku.

Dia cepat—begitu cepat sehingga aku tak sempat melihatnya—menampik dengan tapak kaki depannya, membuat pisau itu terlempar sementara moncongnya hendak mengigit wajahku. Aku melompat mundur, hampir menindih ayahku yang ketakutan.

Peri itu bisa saja membunuhku—bisa, tetapi sergapan itu hanya peringatan. Jessica dan Yoona menangis, berdoa kepada dewa apa pun yang sudah terlupakan, yang mungkin masih bergentayangan di sini.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUNUHNYA?" Makhluk itu melangkah ke arah kami. Dia meletakkan salah satu kakinya di atas meja, lalu meraung di atasnya. Cakarnya berdentum saat menancap di kayu meja satu per satu.

Aku memberanikan diri melangkah ke depan ketika binatang buas itu memanjangkan moncongnya di atas meja untuk mencium bau kami. Matanya hijau berbintik-bintik kuning. Bukan mata binatang, bentuk dan warnanya bukan.

Tak disangka suaraku lantang ketika aku menantangnya: "Membunuh siapa?"

Dia menggeram, suaranya berat dan ganas. "Serigala itu," jawabnya, kemudian jantungku berhenti sekejap. Raungannya tak terdengar lagi, tetapi kemarahannya tetap terasa—mungkin bahkan ada jejak kepedihan.

Yoona meratap dengan nada suara tinggi. Aku tetap mengangkat dagu. "Serigala?"

"Serigala besar berbulu abu-abu," jawabnya dengan gertakan. Apa dia bisa tahu seandainya aku berbohong? Peri tidak bisa berbohong—semua makhluk fana tahu itu—tetapi bisakah mereka mencium kebohongan dari lidah manusia?

Kami tidak punya peluang untuk melarikan diri dengan cara melawannya, tetapi mungkin ada jalan lain.

"Jika serigala itu terbunuh karena kekeliruan," kataku kepada binatang itu setenang mungkin, "apa sanksinya?"

Ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, dan aku akan terbangun sebentar lagi di samping perapian, kelelahan setelah ke pasar sampai siang dan bersama Zitao sepanjang sore.

Binatang itu menyalak seperti tawa getir. Dia menyingkirkan meja dan berbalik di depan pintu yang hancur. Udara begitu dingin, membuatku menggigil. "Sanksi yang harus kau bayar sesuai dengan Pakta antar alam kita."

"Untuk seekor serigala?" ejekku, lalu ayahku menggumam kan namaku untuk memperingatkan. Samar-samar aku masih ingat pernah membaca Pakta dalam pelajaran saat masih kecil, tetapi aku tidak ingat apa pun tentang serigala.

Binatang itu berputar menghadapku. "Siapa yang membunuh serigala itu?"

Aku menatap mata zamrud itu dengan tajam. "Aku."

Dia mengerjap dan memandangi kedua kakakku, lalu kembali memandangku, tubuhku yang kurus—sudah pasti yang dilihatnya hanya kelemahan. "Kau pasti berbohong untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

"Kami tidak membunuh apa pun!" isak Yoona. "Kumohon... kumohon, jangan bunuh kami!"

Jessica menyuruhnya diam di antara isakannya sendiri, tetapi dia mendorong Yoona lebih jauh ke belakangnya. Dadaku terasa hancur menyaksikannya.

Ayahku bangkit, mengerang kesakitan sambil tertatih.

Sebelum dia sempat terpincang-pincang ke dekatku, aku mengulangnya: "Aku yang membunuhnya." Binatang buas itu sedari tadi menciumi bau kedua kakakku, lalu mengamatiku.

Aku menegakkan bahu. "Hari ini aku menjual kulitnya di pasar. Kalau aku tahu itu adalah peri, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya."

"Pembohong!" bentaknya. "Kau tahu. Kau pasti lebih ingin membunuhnya jika tahu serigala itu adalah kaumku."

Benar, benar, benar. "Apa kau bisa menyalahkanku?"

"Apa dia menyerangmu? Apa kau terpancing?"

Aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan ya. "Tidak," geramku, "tetapi mengingat segala hal yang telah kaummu perbuat kepada kami, mengingat apa yang masih sering dilakukan kaummu terhadap kami, bahkan jika aku sudah tahu tanpa ragu, dia layak terbunuh."

Lebih baik mati dengan dagu terangkat tinggi-tinggi daripada merendah seperti cacing pengecut.

Dia membalas dengan geraman yang menunjukkan kegusaran dan kemarahan. Cahaya perapian memantulkan gigi-gigi taringnya, dan aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika menancap di leherku.

Sekeras apa kedua kakakku akan berteriak sebelum mereka juga mati. Namun, aku tahu—tiba-tiba kenyataannya tersibak—bahwa Jessica akan mengulur waktu agar Yoona bisa lari. Tidak untuk ayahku, yang dibencinya dengan seluruh hati.

Juga tidak untukku, karena Jessica sejak dulu tahu dan membenci fakta bahwa dia dan aku berada di satu sisi koin yang sama, dan bahwa aku mampu berjuang sendiri. Lain lagi dengan Yoona, sang perawat bunga yang berhati lembut. Jessica rela berjuang habis-habisan demi Yoona.

Pemahaman singkat itulah yang membuatku menodongkan pisau terakhirku ke arah binatang buas itu. "Apa sanksinya berdasarkan Pakta itu?"

Tatapan matanya tidak beralih dari wajahku saat dia berkata, "Nyawa dibayar nyawa. Serangan tak beralasan yang dilakukan terhadap kaum peri oleh manusia hanya bisa dibayar dengan nyawa manusia."

Tangisan kedua kakakku mereda. Pendekar di kota itu pernah membunuh peri, tetapi peri itu yang menyerangnya terlebih dulu. "Aku tidak tahu itu," sahutku, "aku tidak tahu bagian Pakta yang itu."

Peri tidak bisa berbohong—dan yang dikatakannya sudah cukup jelas tanpa berbelit-belit.

"Kebanyakan dari kalian memilih untuk melupakan Pakta bagian itu," katanya, "dengan begitu menghukum kalian menjadi jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Lututku gemetar. Aku tidak bisa lari dari ini, tidak bisa lolos dari ini. Tidak akan bisa walaupun aku berusaha lari, berhubung dia menghalangi jalan pintu.

"Kita selesaikan di luar," bisikku, suaraku bergetar. "Jangan di sini…." Jangan sampai keluargaku harus membersihkan darah dan sisa tubuhku. Itu pun jika dia membiarkanku hidup.

Peri itu mendenguskan tawa mengerikan. "Rela menerima nasibmu semudah itu?" Saat aku menatapnya, dia berkata, "Karena kau punya nyali untuk meminta di mana aku akan membunuhmu, kau akan kubawa masuk secara diam-diam. Prythian harus mengambil nyawamu dengan satu cara, sebagai pengganti nyawa yang kau ambil darinya. Maka sebagai perwakilan dari alam abadi, aku bisa mencabut isi perutmu layaknya babi, atau... kau bisa melewati tembok itu dan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di Prythian."

Aku mengerjap. "Apa?"

Dia mengatakannya perlahan, seolah-olah aku memang sebodoh babi, "Kau bisa memilih mati malam ini atau mempersembahkan hidupmu untuk Prythian dengan tinggal di sana selamanya, meninggalkan alam manusia."

"Lakukanlah, Kai," Ayah berbisik di belakangku, "pergilah."

Aku tidak menatapnya saat mengatakan, "Tinggal di mana? Setiap inci area Prythian bagi kami mematikan." Aku lebih baik mati malam ini daripada tinggal dengan rasa takut semata di balik dinding itu sampai aku menemui ajalku yang tidak diragukan lagi akan terjadi dengan cara yang lebih mengerikan.

"Aku punya teritori," kata peri itu pelan—agak terpaksa. "Aku mengizinkanmu tinggal di sana."

"Untuk apa?" Mungkin pertanyaanku bodoh.

"Kau membunuh temanku," gertak binatang buas itu. "Membunuhnya, menguliti jasadnya, menjualnya di pasar, lalu berkata dia layak terbunuh. Kau malah berani-beraninya meragukan kemurahan hatiku?" Dasar manusia, tampaknya dia berkata begitu tanpa bersuara.

"Kau tidak perlu menyebut-nyebut keringanannya." Aku melangkah lebih dekat hingga napas peri itu terasa panas di wajahku. Peri tidak bisa berbohong, tetapi mereka bisa menyembunyikan informasi.

Binatang itu menggertak lagi. "Bodoh sekali aku, lupa bahwa manusia menilai kami begitu rendah. Apa kalian sudah tidak paham akan belas kasih?" tanyanya, gigi-gigi taringnya hanya beberapa inci dari leherku.

"Biar kujelaskan kepadamu, Nak: kau bisa tinggal di rumahku di Prythian—mempersembahkan hidupmu sebagai pengganti serigala itu dengan cara ini—atau kau bisa berjalan ke luar sekarang juga dan dicabik-cabik tak bersisa. Pilih sendiri."

Langkah pincang ayahku terdengar sebelum dia mencengkeram bahuku. "Kumohon, tuan yang baik, Kai adalah anak bungsuku. Aku mohon kau membiarkannya hidup. Hanya dia... hanya dia yang..."

Apa pun yang ingin diucapkan ayahku tenggelam di kerongkongannya ketika binatang itu meraung lagi. Mendengar kata-kata yang sempat diucapkannya, usaha yang dilakukannya... rasanya seperti tusukan pisau di perutku.

Ayahku berjengit saat berkata, "Kumohon…."

"Diam!" bentak makhluk itu, dan kemarahan dalam diriku mendidih begitu panas sehingga membutuhkan usaha besar untuk menahan diri supaya tidak menusukkan pisau ke matanya. Namun, belum sampai aku mengangkat tangan, aku tahu dia bisa menggigit leherku lebih cepat.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan emas," ujar ayahku, dan Kemarahan ku pun mereda. Satu-satunya cara Ayah bisa mendapatkan uang adalah dengan mengemis. Dengan cara itu pun, dia sudah cukup beruntung jika bisa mendapatkan beberapa koin tembaga.

Aku sudah menyaksikan betapa kikirnya orang-orang desa yang berkecukupan. Monster-monster di alam fana kami sama buruknya dengan yang berada di balik tembok itu.

Binatang itu menyeringai. "Berapa nilai nyawa putramu bagimu? Apakah sepadan dengan itu?"

Jessica masih memegangi Yoona di belakangnya. Wajah Yoona begitu pucat hingga sewarna dengan salju yang masuk dari pintu yang terbuka. Jessica mengawasi setiap gerak binatang buas itu, alisnya menurun. Dia tidak mau melihat ke arah ayahku—seakan-akan dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Setelah ayahku tidak menjawab, aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekati binatang buas itu, menarik perhatiannya padaku. Aku harus membawanya ke luar—membawanya jauh dari keluargaku. Dari caranya menangkis pisauku tadi, harapanku untuk kabur hanya bisa dilakukan dengan cara menyelinap.

Dengan pendengaran yang dimilikinya, aku ragu bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu dalam waktu singkat, setidaknya sampai dia yakin bahwa aku patuh. Kalau aku mencoba menyerangnya atau kabur sebelum itu, dia pasti akan menghabisi keluargaku untuk sekadar senang-senang.

Lalu dia akan menemukanku kembali. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain pergi. Setelah itu, aku mungkin bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merobek kerongkongan binatang itu. Paling tidak, membuatnya tak berdaya untuk waktu yang cukup lama sementara aku melarikan diri.

Selama para peri tidak menemukan aku lagi, mereka tidak bisa menahanku atas pelanggaran Pakta. Bahkan jika itu berarti aku mematahkan sebuah sumpah terkutuk. Tetapi pergi bersamanya sama saja mematahkan janji paling penting yang pernah kubuat. Pastinya itu membuat Pakta kuno yang tidak pernah kusepakati menjadi hal remeh.

Aku melonggarkan genggamanku pada gagang pisau terakhirku, kutatap sepasang mata hijau itu cukup lama dalam hening sebelum aku bertanya, "Kapan kita berangkat?"

Wajahnya tetap galak, ganas. Harapan yang tersisa untuk melawannya pupus ketika dia bergerak ke pintu, ke tempat aku menaruh kantong anak panah. Dia mengeluarkan anak panah abu, membauinya, dan menggeram.

Dalam dua gerakan, dia mematahkannya menjadi dua dan melemparkannya ke perapian di belakang kedua kakakku sebelum berbalik. Aku bisa mencium kematianku dari napasnya saat dia berkata, "Sekarang."

Sekarang.

Bahkan Yoona pun mengangkat kepala dan ternganga ngeri melihatku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, tidak sanggup melihat Jessica, tidak di saat mereka masih berjongkok di situ, masih tak bersuara.

Aku menoleh kepada ayahku. Matanya berkaca-kaca, maka kualihkan pandangan ke beberapa lemari yang kami miliki, bunga-bunga dafodil yang kuning pudar melengkung pada kenop-kenopnya.

Binatang itu melangkah ke luar. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan ke mana dia akan membawaku dan apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadapku. Melarikan diri sama saja tindakan bodoh sebelum waktunya tepat.

"Daging rusanya masih bisa untuk persediaan dua minggu." Aku berkata kepada ayahku sambil mengumpulkan pakaian untuk menahan dingin. "Mulai makan dari bagian yang masih segar, lalu keringkan sisanya. Ayah tahu cara membuatnya."

"Kai," bisik ayahku, tetapi aku melanjutkan bicara sambil mengencangkan jubahku.

"Aku menaruh uang hasil penjualan kulit binatang di laci," ujarku. "Bisa sampai cukup lama kalau Ayah berhemat." Aku menatapnya lagi dan membiarkan diriku mengingat garis-garis wajahnya. Mataku pedih, aku mengedip untuk menepis basahnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam sarung tangan usangku.

"Musim semi nanti, berburulah di hutan kecil di sebelah selatan kelokan besar di Muara Silverspring. Kelinci-kelinci membuat sarang mereka di sana. Minta... minta Zitao untuk menunjukkan cara membuat perangkapnya. Tahun lalu aku yang mengajarinya."

Ayahku mengangguk sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan. Binatang buas itu menggeramkan ancaman dan melangkah ke malam yang gelap. Aku baru akan mengikutinya, tetapi berhenti untuk melihat kakak-kakakku, masih berjongkok di samping perapian, seakan-akan tidak berani bergerak sampai aku pergi.

Yoona mengucapkan namaku tanpa bersuara, tetap ketakutan, kepalanya masih menunduk. Aku menoleh kepada Jessica yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengan wajah ibuku, begitu dingin dan keras.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan," kataku pelan, "jangan menikahi Taecyeon. Ayahnya memukuli istrinya, dan semua anak laki-lakinya tidak berbuat apa pun un tuk menghentikannya." Mata Jessica melebar, lalu aku menambahkan, "lebam lebih sulit ditutupi daripada kemiskinan."

Jessica menegang tanpa berkata apa pun. Kedua kakakku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika aku berbalik menuju pintu yang terbuka. Namun, ada tangan yang menggenggam lenganku, menghentikan langkahku.

Aku berbalik dan menghadapnya, ayahku membuka mulut lalu cepat-cepat menutupnya. Di luar, binatang itu merasakan kelambatanku, meraungkan gertakan yang menggetarkan pondok.

"Kai," ujar ayahku. Jari-jarinya gemetar selagi Menggenggam tanganku yang terbungkus. Matanya menjadi lebih jernih dan tegas dibandingkan beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk berada di sini, Kai. Terlalu baik untuk kami, terlalu baik untuk semua orang." Dia meremas tanganku. "Kalau kau bisa lolos, kalau bisa meyakinkan mereka bahwa kau sudah membayar utangmu, jangan kembali."

Aku tidak mengharapkan perpisahan yang menyayat hati, tetapi aku juga tidak membayangkan ini.

"Jangan pernah kembali," katanya lagi, seraya melepaskan tanganku dan mengguncang bahuku. "Kai," Dia tercekat saat mengucapkan namaku, kerongkongannya naik turun, "pergilah ke tempat baru, dan besarkan namamu."

Di belakang, binatang itu hanya sebuah bayangan. Nyawa dibayar nyawa. Tetapi bagaimana jika nyawa yang ditawarkan sebagai bayaran juga berarti kehilangan tiga nyawa lainnya?

Pikiran itu sendiri sudah menusukku, membelenggu. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan kepada Ayah tentang janjiku dengan Ibu, dan tidak ada gunanya menjelaskannya sekarang. Maka aku melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya dan pergi.

Kubiarkan bunyi kersik salju di bawah sepatu menya markan ucapan Ayah saat aku mengikuti binatang itu ke dalam hutan yang diliputi malam.

•

•

•

•

•


	5. Chapter 5

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

* * *

Bab 5.

Setiap langah ke deretan pohon itu terlalu cepat, terlalu ringan, terlalu singkat membawaku kepada siksaan atau penderitaan apa pun yang menantiku. Aku tidak berani menoleh ke pondokku di belakang.

Kami memasuki deretan pohon. Kegelapan menyelimuti di sana. Seekor kuda betina putih sudah menunggu dengan sabar—tanpa tali pengikat—di samping sebuah pohon, bulunya seperti salju segar di bawah cahaya bulan. Dia hanya menundukkan kepala seperti menghormat ketika binatang buas itu berjalan menanjak ke arahnya.

Kaki raksasanya memberi isyarat agar aku menaikinya. Kuda itu tetap tenang meskipun binatang buas itu melewatinya begitu dekat, bisa saja menyabet perutnya dengan satu gerakan hingga isinya terburai.

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak berkuda, dan kuda yang dulu kunaiki hanya kuda poni. Namun aku menikmati hangatnya kuda itu pada separuh tubuhku yang membeku, ketika aku duduk di pelananya sementara dia mulai berjalan. Tanpa cahaya yang menuntun, kubiarkan kuda itu membuntuti si binatang buas.

Ukuran mereka hampir sama. Aku tidak heran ketika kami berjalan ke arah Utara—perbatasan wilayah peri—meskipun perutku melintir begitu kencang hingga sakit.

Tinggal bersamanya. Aku bisa menjalani sisa usia fanaku di tempat tinggalnya. Mungkin ini pengampunan. Namun, dia belum menjelaskan bagaimana tepatnya aku akan tinggal.

Pakta melarang peri memperbudak manusia, mungkin tidak berlaku untuk orang yang membunuh peri. Kami pasti sedang menuju celah tembok yang dilewatinya untuk masuk kemari untuk menculikku.

Lalu sesampainya kami di seberang tembok tak terlihat itu, di Prythian, tidak mungkin keluargaku bisa menemukanku. Aku hanya akan menjadi kambing di dalam kerajaan serigala.

Membunuh peri. Itulah yang sudah kulakukan.

Kerongkonganku kering. Aku sudah membunuh peri. Aku tidak merasa itu buruk. Tidak dalam keadaan harus meninggalkan keluargaku yang akan kelaparan; tidak jika dengan begitu berkurang satu makhluk buruk nan jahat di dunia ini. Binatang buas itu membakar panah abuku.

Jadi, aku harus mengandalkan keberuntungan untuk bisa mendapatkan serpihan kayu abu sekalipun, jika ada kesempatan untuk membunuhnya. Atau menghambatnya.

Pengetahuan akan kelemahan itu, bahwa mereka rentan terhadap kayu ash, adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa selama ini kami bisa bertahan hidup melawan Peri Agung selama peperangan zaman dahulu, sebuah rahasia yang dibocorkan oleh kaum mereka sendiri.

Darahku semakin terasa membeku sementara aku mencari tanda-tanda yang setahuku mencirikan pohon-pohon ash, yaitu pohon yang bercabang banyak. Aku belum pernah melihat hutan ini begitu hening. Apa pun yang ada di luar sana pasti jinak dibandingkan binatang buas di sampingku, terlepas dari ketenangan kuda yang ada di dekatnya. Semoga dia akan menjauhkan peri-peri lainnya setelah kami memasuki dunianya.

Prythian.

Kata itu bagai dentang kematian yang berulang-ulang menggaung ke seluruh tubuhku. Teritori, dia bilang dia memilikinya, tetapi tempat tinggal semacam apa? Kudaku sangat cantik dan pelananya terbuat dari kulit berkualitas bagus, yang artinya dia mempunyai kontak dengan kehidupan beradab.

Aku belum pernah mendengar gambaran perinci tentang seperti apa para peri atau Peri Agung itu, belum pernah mendengar banyak tentang mereka selain kemampuan mematikan serta selera makan mereka. Aku mencengkeram tali kekang agar tanganku tidak gemetar.

Hanya sedikit yang membawa cerita langsung dari Prythian. Para makhluk fana yang pergi ke balik tembok tidak pernah kembali, entah itu secara sukarela sebagai persembahan dari Putra-Putri yang Diberkati atau diculik.

Aku mengetahuinya dari legenda yang banyak diceritakan penduduk desa, meskipun ayahku kadang-kadang menyuguhi satu dua kisah yang lebih ringan pada malam hari, saat dia berusaha mengingat bahwa kami ada.

Sejauh yang kami tahu, Peri Agung masih memimpin bagian Utara dunia kami—dari pulau raksasa yang kami tinggali di sisi laut dangkal yang memisahkan kami dari benua besar itu, di sepanjang fyord tanpa kedalaman dan padang beku serta badai di gurun berpasir, hingga ke samudra di sisi seberangnya.

Sebagian wilayah peri adalah kerajaan; sebagian lagi dikuasai raja-raja dan ratu-ratu. Kemudian ada tempat - tempat seperti Prythian, dibagi dan dipimpin oleh tujuh Tuan Agung—sosok-sosok yang memiliki kekuatan tak terkalahkan yang menurut legenda bisa meratakan bangunan, melumpuhkan pasukan tentara, dan membantaimu sebelum kau sempat berkedip.

Aku tidak meragukannya.

Tidak ada yang pernah memberitahuku mengapa manusia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di wilayah kami, padahal daerah yang diberikan kepada kami begitu sempit dan sangat berdekatan dengan Prythian. Bodoh—manusia apa pun yang tetap tinggal di sini setelah Perang pastilah orang-orang tolol yang memang ingin mati, tinggal di tempat yang begitu dekat.

Bahkan dengan adanya Pakta berusia berabad-abad lamanya antara dunia fana dan peri, tetap saja ada celah-celah yang dijaga di tembok yang memisahkan wilayah kami, lubang-lubang yang cukup besar untuk dilalui makhluk makhluk mematikan untuk memasuki wilayah kami untuk sekadar bersenang-senang menyiksa kami.

Itulah sisi Prythian yang tidak pernah bisa dipahami Putra-Putri yang Diberkati, mungkin sisi Prythian yang sebentar lagi akan kusaksikan. Perutku mulas. Hidup bersamanya, aku mengingatkan diriku lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi.

Hidup, bukan mati.

Bisa jadi aku akan hidup di penjara bawah tanah. Dia pasti akan mengurungku dan lupa aku ada di sana, lupa bahwa manusia memerlukan hal-hal seperti makanan, air, dan kehangatan.

Binatang buas itu berjalan pelan di depanku, tanduknya membentuk spiral ke arah langit, embusan napas hangatnya menyulur keluar dari moncongnya. Nanti kami pasti harus berkemah; perbatasan Prythian masih berhari-hari jauhnya.

Kalau kami sudah berhenti, aku akan tetap terjaga semalaman dan tidak akan membiarkannya hilang dari pandanganku. Meskipun dia sudah membakar panah kayu abuku, diam diam aku menyimpan pisau di balik jubah. Mungkin malam ini aku bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk menggunakannya.

Namun, bukan kematianku sendiri yang kupikirkan saat kubiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam rasa takut dan kemarahan serta ketidakberdayaan. Selagi kami berjalan—satu-satunya suara hanyalah kersik salju yang terinjak kaki-kaki si binatang buas dan kudanya—bergantian dengan pikiran puas bahwa keluargaku akan kelaparan dan menyadari betapa pentingnya aku, juga kepedihan samar membayangkan ayahku mengemis di jalanan, kakinya yang lumpuh membuatnya tertatih saat beralih dari satu orang ke yang lain.

Setiap kali aku memandang binatang buas itu, aku bisa melihat ayahku terpincang-pincang di kota, mengemis koin tembaga demi menghidupi kakak-kakakku. Lebih buruk lagi, apa yang rela dilakukan Jessica untuk menghidupi Yoona. Dia tidak akan keberatan kalau Ayah meninggal. Namun, dia akan sanggup berbohong dan mencuri dan menjual apa pun demi Yoona, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Kuamati cara binatang itu bergerak sebisa mungkin, berusaha mencari kelemahan apa pun. Nyaris tidak dapat kutemukan. "Kau ini peri jenis apa?" tanyaku, kata-kata itu hampir tertelan salju dan pepohonan, serta langit penuh bintang.

Menoleh pun tidak. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Cukup adil. Bagaimana pun aku sudah membunuh temannya. Aku mencoba kembali. "Apa kau punya nama?" Atau apa pun yang bisa kupakai untuk menyumpahinya.

Kepulan napasnya tampak begitu mirip tawa getir. "Memangnya penting untuk kau ketahui, manusia?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Dia bisa saja berubah pikiran soal membiarkanku hidup. Tetapi mungkin aku bisa melarikan diri sebelum dia memutuskan untuk memburai isi perutku. Aku akan segera menjemput keluargaku, lalu kami menyelinap ke dalam kapal yang akan berlayar jauh sekali.

Mungkin aku bisa mencoba membunuhnya, terlepas jika tak ada hasilnya, terlepas dari apa pun yang tertulis dalam undang-undang tentang serangan tak beralasan berikutnya, hanya karena menjadi orang yang mempertahankan hidup sementara peri-peri ini tidak menganggap nyawa kami berharga.

Pendekar bayaran itu berhasil mempertahankan hidupnya; mungkin aku juga bisa.

Mungkin.

Aku membuka mulut untuk menanyakan namanya lagi, tetapi geraman kesalnya menggemuruh dari mulutnya. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk berusaha, balas melawan, saat serangan sesuatu yang berbau metalik menyengat hidungku.

Kelelahan menghantamku dan kegelapan menelanku bulat-bulat.

••

••

Aku terlonjak bangun di atas kuda, aman terikat tali yang tak terlihat. Matahari sudah tinggi di atas.

Sihir—itulah pengaruh sengatan tadi malam yang membuat anggota tubuhku terikat erat, menghalangiku untuk mengambil pisau. Kusadari kekuatan jauh di dalam tulang-tulangku, sebagian dari memori dan teror.

Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri? Berapa lama dia membuatku tidak sadar supaya tidak perlu bicara denganku?

Sambil menggeretakkan gigi, aku baru mau menuntut jawaban darinya—mungkin sudah mau berteriak kepadanya yang berjalan lambat di depanku, mengabaikan aku. Namun kemudian burung-burung berkicau terbang melintasiku, dan angin dingin mencium pelan wajahku. Aku mengintip pagar semak di dekat gerbang besi di depan sana.

Penjaraku atau penyelamatku… aku tidak bisa memutuskan yang mana.

Dua hari. Perlu dua hari lamanya untuk pergi dari pondokku ke tembok itu dan memasuki perbatasan paling Selatan dari Prythian. Apa aku sudah tertidur dalam pengaruh sihir selama itu? Bedebah.

Pintu gerbang berayun terbuka tanpa penjaga pintu maupun prajurit jaga, dan binatang buas itu terus berjalan.

Tidak peduli aku mau atau tidak, kudaku mengikutinya.

•

•

•


	6. Chapter 6

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 6

Bangunan itu terbentang di tengah padang rumput hijau berbukit. Aku belum pernah menyaksikan yang seperti itu; bahkan rumah mewah yang dulu kami milik tidak sebanding.

Rumah itu diliputi tanaman mawar dan ivy, dengan patio-patio dan balkon serta tangga-tangga yang dibingkai batu pualam putih di sisi-sisinya. Lantainya dilapisi kayu, membentang begitu jauh sehingga aku hampir tidak bisa melihat batas hutan di kejauhan.

Begitu banyak warna, begitu banyak sinar matahari, lenggok, dan tekstur... Aku tidak terlalu bisa mencerna semua itu dengan cepat. Percuma saja kalau aku melukisnya, tidak akan sepadan.

Kekagumanku tampaknya menutupi ketakutanku seandainya tempat itu tidak teramat kosong dan sepi. Bahkan taman yang tadi kulewati, kemudian jalan tertutup batu kerikil yang menyambungkan ke pintu utama rumah, terkesan tenang dan tertidur. Di atas, rangkaian bunga-bunga iris kecubung, snowdrop berwarna pucat, dan dafodil kuning mentega berayun ditiup angin sejuk, bau metalik samar samar menyengat lubang hidungku.

Tentu saja ini semua sihir, karena di sini sudah musim semi. Mereka memiliki kekuatan laknat macam apa yang mampu membuat negeri mereka begitu berbeda dengan tempat kami, mampu mengendalikan musim dan cuaca seolah-olah merekalah yang memilikinya?

Keringat mengalir di tulang punggungku di balik berlapis-lapis pakaian yang kini menyesakkan. Aku memutar pergelangan tangan dan bergeser di atas pelana. Ikatan apa pun yang tadi menahanku sudah hilang.

Peri itu terus berjalan malas di depanku, dengan gesit melompati tangga marmer megah menuju pintu kayu ek raksasa dalam satu gerakan hebat nan luwes. Pintu berayun membuka untuknya tanpa berdecit, lalu dia melangkah masuk.

Dia pasti sudah merencanakan kedatangannya—membuatku terus tidak sadarkan diri supaya tidak tahu di mana aku berada, tidak tahu jalan pulang atau wilayah peri lainnnya yang mungkin mengintai di antara tembok dan tempatku berada. Aku meraba pisauku, tetapi yang ada hanyalah lapisan-lapisan pakaian rombeng.

Membayangkan cakar-cakarnya menggerayangi bagian dalam jubahku untuk mencari pisau membuat mulutku kering. Kutepis kemarahan dan kengerian serta rasa jijik sementara kudaku berhenti sendiri di bawah tangga.

Pesannya cukup jelas. Rumah megah yang menjulang tinggi itu tampak mengawasi, menunggu.

Aku menoleh ke gerbang yang masih terbuka di belakang. Kalau aku mau berlari kencang, itu harus kulakukan sekarang.

Selatan. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah pergi ke arah selatan, dan akhirnya aku akan sampai di tembok pelindung. Itu pun kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan apa-apa sebelumnya.

Kutarik tali kekang, tetapi kuda itu tetap diam bahkan ketika kutendangkan tumitku ke perutnya. Aku mendesis lirih dan tajam. Baiklah. Jalan kaki saja.

Lututku lemas saat mendarat di atas tanah, kilatan cahaya menyilaukan pandangan. Aku menyambar pelana dan meringis kesakitan, rasa lapar mendera indra-indraku. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku menggerakkan tubuh, tetapi dunia berputar dan menyilaukan.

Hanya orang tolol yang mau kabur tanpa makanan, tanpa kekuatan.

Dalam keadaan begini aku tidak akan mampu pergi lebih dari setengah kilometer. Dia pasti sudah menangkap dan mencabik-cabikku sampai habis, seperti yang dijanjikannya.

Aku menarik napas gemetar dalam-dalam. Cari makanan, setelah itu baru berlari pada kesempatan berikutnya. Kedengarannya seperti rencana yang mantap. Setelah aku cukup kuat berjalan, kutinggalkan kudaku di dasar tangga, menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu. Napasku menyesakkan dada, aku melewati pintu yang membuka dan memasuki kegelapan rumah itu.

Di dalamnya ternyata lebih mewah lagi. Lantai marmer kotak-kotak hitam dan putih berkilauan di bawah kakiku, menghampar di sepanjang pintu-pintu yang tak terhitung jumlahnya serta tangga melengkung.

Lorong panjang membentang di hadapanku sampai ke pintu kaca raksasa di ujung seberang rumah ini, dan di sana kulihat taman yang kedua, lebih indah dibandingkan yang di depan tadi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kurungan bawah tanah—tidak ada teriakan atau ratapan yang terdengar dari ruang-ruang rahasia di bawah.

Hanya geraman berat dari ruangan yang dekat, begitu berat sehingga menggetarkan jambangan yang mewadahi tandan-tandan hidrangea di atas meja-meja lorong. Seolah-olah merespons, sepasang pintu kayu mengilap di samping kiriku membuka. Sebuah perintah untuk dituruti.

Dengan jari-jari gemetar aku mengusap mata. Aku sudah tahu Peri Agung dulu membangun banyak istana dan kuil di seluruh dunia—bangunan-bangunan yang telah dihancurkan oleh para nenek moyang makhluk fana setelah Perang terjadi—tetapi aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana kini mereka hidup, serta kemewahan dan kekayaan yang mungkin mereka miliki.

Tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa para peri, monster-monster ganas ini, bisa memiliki tempat tinggal yang lebih mewah dibandingkan hunian makhluk fana mana pun.

Aku menjadi tegang ketika memasuki ruangan itu.

Sebuah meja panjang—lebih panjang dari apa pun yang kami miliki di rumah mewah kami dulu—memenuhi sebagian besar ruangan. Penuh dengan makanan dan minuman anggur—banyak sekali makanan, sebagian mengepulkan uap, membuat air liur memenuhi mulutku.

Setidaknya makanan-makanan itu tidak asing, dan bukan hidangan selera aneh para peri. Ayam, roti, kacang polong, ikan, asparagus, daging kambing. Bisa saja ini sebuah acara makan-makan di rumah manusia ke mana pun. Sebuah kejutan lagi. Binatang buas itu melangkah kursi yang terlalu besar di kepala meja.

Aku terdiam di ambang pintu, memandangi makanan makanan—yang semuanya panas dan lezat—yang tidak bisa kumakan itu. Itulah peraturan pertama yang diajarkan kepada kami saat kecil, biasanya dinyanyikan atau dibacakan:

_Jika nasib buruk memaksamu bersama dengan seorang peri, jangan pernah meminum anggur mereka, jangan pernah memakan makanan mereka. Jangan pernah. Kecuali kau ingin diperbudak oleh mereka, baik secara pikiran maupun jiwa—kecuali jika kau ingin kembali dibawa paksa ke Prythian._

Yah, bagian yang kedua sudah terjadi, tetapi aku mungkin masih punya kesempatan menghindari yang pertama.

Binatang itu duduk, kursi kayunya berderit. Dalam satu kilatan cahaya putih, dia berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki berambut emas.

Aku menahan jeritan dan mendesak dinding kayu di samping pintu, meraba bingkai ambang pintu, mencoba mengukur jarak antara diriku dan jalan keluar. Binatang ini bukan manusia, bukan peri biasa. Dia adalah salah satu Peri Agung, bangsawan berkuasa: indah, maut, dan tanpa ampun.

Dia masih muda—atau setidaknya yang bisa kulihat adalah wajah yang tampak muda. Hidung, pipi, dan alisnya tertutup topeng emas cantik berhias batu-batu zamrud yang membentuk semacam pusaran-pusaran daun. Itu pasti bagian dari gaya busana aneh para Peri Agung.

Hanya kedua matanya yang diperlihatkan—masih sama seperti dia masih berwujud binatang, hanya tampak rahang kuat dan mulut yang membentuk garis tipis kaku.

"Kau harus makan sesuatu," katanya.

Tidak elegan seperti topengnya, tunik hijau tua yang dipakainya tergolong biasa saja, hanya diberi aksen selempang kulit yang melintang di dada kekarnya. Lebih kelihatan seperti dandanan perang, meskipun dia tidak membawa senjata yang tampak olehku.

Bukan sekadar Peri Agung, melainkan juga... seorang kesatria.

Aku tidak mau memikirkan apa yang menyebabkan dia mengenakan atribut pendekar dan berusaha tidak memelototi selempang kulit berkilau memantulkan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jajaran jendela-jendela di belakangnya.

Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya aku tidak melihat langit tanpa awan seperti itu. Dia menuangkan anggur ke gelas yang dari botol kristal indah dan menenggaknya cepat-cepat, seakan-akan dia memang membutuhkannya.

Aku bergeser ke arah pintu, jantungku berdegup kencang sekali sampai-sampai aku merasa ingin muntah. Engsel besi pintu yang dingin serasa menusuk jemari. Jika aku bergerak cepat, aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini dan berlari ke gerbang dalam hitungan detik. Dia sudah pasti lebih cepat dariku—tetapi menjatuhkan furnitur-furnitur cantik yang ada di lorong pasti bisa menghambatnya.

Meskipun telinganya—yang ujungnya lancip dan lembut—bisa menangkap suara gerakku sepelan apa pun.

"Siapa kau?" Aku berhasil mengucapkannya. Rambut kuning keemasannya begitu mirip dengan warna kulitnya dalam wujud binatang. Cakar-cakar raksasa itu pasti waspada di bawah permukaan kulitnya.

"Duduk," ujarnya dengan suara menggeram, mengayunkan tangan besarnya ke arah meja. "Makanlah."

Aku mendengar ikrar itu di dalam kepalaku, berulang kali. Tidak sepadan. Melepaskan rasa laparku yang mendera amat tidak sepadan dengan mengambil risiko diperbudak secara pikiran dan jiwa olehnya.

Dia menggeram pelan. "Atau kau lebih memilih pingsan?"

"Makanan itu tidak aman untuk manusia." Pada akhirnya kukatakan, tak peduli jika menyinggung.

Dia mendengus tertawa, lebih liar dari apa pun. "Makanan itu tidak apa-apa jika kau makan, manusia." Mata hijau aneh itu membuatku terpaku di tempat, seolah-olah bisa mendeteksi tiap otot tubuhku yang berencana kabur.

"Pergi saja kalau mau," tambahnya sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya. "Aku bukan sipirmu. Pintu gerbang terbuka—kau bisa tinggal di mana saja di Prythian."

Tidak diragukan lagi aku akan dimakan atau disiksa oleh peri yang mengerikan. Namun, meskipun tiap inci dari tempat ini beradab dan bersih dan indah, aku harus keluar, harus kembali. Janjiku kepada ibuku, meskipun beliau dingin dan angkuh, dia satu-satunya ibuku. Aku tidak mendekat sedikit pun ke arah makanan.

"Baiklah," sahutnya, kata itu terbungkus geraman, lalu dia mulai mengambil makanan untuknya sendiri.

Aku tidak perlu menghadapi akibat penolakanku lebih lama saat seseorang melintas di hadapanku, langsung menuju ujung meja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya orang asing itu—Peri Agung juga: berambut merah dan mengenakan pakaian bagus berwarna abu-abu membosankan. Dia juga memakai topeng. Bahasa tubuhnya tertuju pada laki-laki yang duduk itu lalu melipat tangannya. Entah bagaimana, dia belum menyadari aku ada di sini, mengimpit dinding.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Si peri penangkapku menyentakkan kepala, gerakan yang lebih mirip hewan dibandingkan manusia.

"Jadi, Key sudah mati?"

Si penangkapku—atau penyelamatku, siapa pun dia—mengangguk. "Turut berduka cita," katanya pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" desak orang asing itu, buku-buku jarinya memutih selagi dia mencengkeram lengannya yang berotot.

"Panah kayu ash," jawab yang satu lagi. Temannya yang berambut merah mendesis. "Panggilan Pakta membawaku ke makhluk fana itu. Aku memberinya tempat perlindungan."

"Seorang laki-laki —anak laki-laki fana yang telah membunuh Key." Bukan pertanyaan, lebih mirip jalinan kata-kata yang berbalut racun. Dia melemparkan pandangan ke ujung meja, tempat kursi kosongku berada. "Dan panggilan itu mendapati bahwa dia yang harus bertanggung jawab."

Peri bertopeng emas tertawa berat dan getir, lalu menunjukku. "Panggilan Pakta membawaku ke depan pintu rumahnya."

Si pria asing memutar tubuhnya dengan gemulai. Topengnya berwarna tembaga dan dihias menyerupai rubah, menutupi semua bagian wajahnya kecuali separuh bawah wajahnya—termasuk bekas luka irisan dari alis hingga ke rahangnya.

Tanpa menyembunyikan matanya yang hilang, atau batu keemasan berukir yang menggantikan bola matanya dan bergerak seakan-akan dia bisa menggunakannya. Bola itu tertuju ke arahku.

Bahkan dari seberang ruangan sekalipun, aku bisa merasakan bola matanya yang tersisa, merah tembaga, membesar. Dia mendengkus, bibirnya melengkung sedikit dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi, kemudian dia berpaling pada peri yang satu lagi.

"Kau bercanda," katanya pelan. "Yang kerempeng begitu bisa melumpuhkan Key dengan satu panah kayu ash?"

Bedebah—benar-benar bedebah. Sayang saat ini aku tidak punya panah itu lagi, yang bisa kugunakan untuk memanahnya.

"Dia mengaku," ujar si rambut emas dengan kaku, Sembari menelusuri pinggiran gelas anggurnya dengan jari. Kuku panjang mematikan muncul dari jarinya, menggores permukaan logamnya.

Aku berusaha keras mempertahankan napasku agar tetap stabil. Terutama ketika dia menambahkan, "Dia tidak berusaha menyangkal."

Peri bertopeng rubah itu merosot ke tepi meja, rambut panjangnya yang semerah api berkilau. Aku bisa memahami mengapa dia memakai topeng, dengan bekas luka parah dan satu mata yang hilang. Tetapi Peri Agung yang satu lagi tampak baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia memakainya sebagai tanda solidaritas. Mungkin itu menjelaskan gaya busana aneh ini.

"Yah," ujar si rambut merah dengan getir, "sekarang kita harus mengurusnya, berkat pengampunanmu yang tak berguna, dan kau sudah menghancurkan—"

Aku melangkah ke depan, hanya satu langkah. Aku tidak yakin apa yang ingin kukatakan, tetapi dibicarakan seperti itu... aku menutup mulut, itu cukup.

"Apa kau menikmati saat kau membunuh temanku, manusia?" tanya yang berambut merah. "Apa kau sempat ragu, ataukah kebencian dalam hatimu membuatmu sulit membiarkannya hidup? Pasti seorang manusia kecil sepertimu merasa puas sekali bisa membunuhnya."

Si rambut emas tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Rahangnya mengeras. Sementara mereka mengamatiku, aku meraih pisau yang tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Omong-omong," lanjut si topeng rubah, sambil kembali menghadap temannya dan mengejek. Dia pasti tertawa jika aku menodongkan senjata ke arahnya. "Mungkin ada cara untuk—"

"Minho," ujar penangkapku pelan, nama itu menggema dengan sedikit gertakan. "Sopanlah."

Minho menegang, dia melompat dari tepi meja dan membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arahku. "Maafkan aku, Tuan."

Lagi-lagi lelucon untuk mengejekku. "Aku Minho. Penasihat dan Duta Istana." Dia memberikan isyarat berlebihan. "Matamu serupa bintang, dan rambutmu bak emas hangus."

Dia menelengkan kepala, menungguku menyebutkan nama. Namun, memberikan informasi apa pun tentangku kepadanya, tentang keluargaku dan asalku—

"Namanya Kai dan dari baunya dia seorang Penerima" ujar yang berwenang. Binatang buas itu.

Dia pasti mendengar namaku saat di pondok, tapi bagaimana dia tahu bahwa aku seorang Penerima? Bau?

. Mata hijaunya yang menyala itu bertemu dengan mataku lagi, kemudian beralih ke pintu. "Kau akan diantarkan Sunny ke kamar. Kau bisa mandi dan berganti pakaian bersih."

Aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah ini hinaan atau bukan. Ada tangan yang menggenggam erat sikuku, aku terperenyak. Seorang wanita gemuk berambut cokelat memakai topeng burung tembaga sederhana menarik lenganku dan menelengkan kepalanya ke arah pintu di belakang kami. Celemek putihnya licin di luar baju rok cokelat buatan tangan, dia seorang pelayan. Topeng-topeng itu berarti memang semacam tren.

Kalau mereka begitu memedulikan pakaian mereka, memedulikan pakaian yang dipakai pelayan mereka, mungkin mereka cukup dangkal dan tak berguna untuk diakali, terlepas dari pakaian prajurit tuan mereka.

Tetap saja, mereka Peri Agung. Aku harus cerdas dan diam, menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai bisa kabur. Maka kubiarkan Sunny menunjukkan jalan bagiku. Kamar, bukan sel. Sedikit melegakan, kalau begitu.

Aku sudah hampir mengambil langkah kedua ketika Minho menggeram, "Itu yang berurusan dengan kita? Dia mengalahkan Key? Seharusnya kita tidak mengirimnya ke luar sana—mereka semua seharusnya tidak dikirim ke sana. Itu misi orang tolol." Geramannya lebih terdengar getir, bukan mengancam. Apa dia juga bisa berubah wujud?

"Mungkin kita harus mengambil sikap, mungkin sudah waktunya mengatakan cukup. Buang pemuda itu ke mana saja, bunuh kalau mau, aku tidak peduli. Di sini dia hanya menjadi beban. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menusukmu dari belakang daripada memilih bicara denganmu, atau siapa pun dari kita."

Aku mengatur napas, tulang punggungku mengunci.

"Tidak," cetus temannya. "Tidak sampai kita tahu pasti bahwa tidak ada jalan lain yang bisa kita ambil. Tentang anak itu, dia tinggal di sini. Tidak boleh dilukai. Selesai perkara. Hidupnya di gubuk itu sudah seperti di neraka."

Pipiku panas, aku mengembuskan napas dengan berat, berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Sunny saat kurasakan matanya melirikku.

Gubuk—sepertinya yang dia maksud adalah pondok kami.

"Kalau begitu kau mendapat pekerjaan besar untukmu sendiri, Tuan Bijak," kata Minho. "Aku yakin hidupnya bisa menjadi pengganti Key yang sepadan—mungkin dia bahkan bisa dilatih bersama yang lainnya di perbatasan."

Bentakan kesal menggema di udara. Lorong yang berkilauan dan bersih mengilap menelanku, sebelum aku sempat mendengar lebih banyak argumen.

Sunny mengantarkanku melalui lorong-lorong emas dan perak, sampai kami tiba di sebuah kamar tidur mewah di lantai 2.

Kuakui aku tidak melawan dengan gigih saat Sunny dan dua pelayan lainnya—yang juga bertopeng—memandikanku, memotong rambutku, dan mencabuti bulu-buluku hingga aku merasa seperti ayam yang tengah dipersiapkan untuk makan malam. Aku bisa saja menjadi santapan mereka berikutnya.

Hanya janji Peri Agung itu—bahwa aku bisa hidup di Prythian, tidak untuk mati—yang menahan rasa mualku Akibat memikirkan hal itu. Sementara peri-peri ini juga terlihat seperti manusia, kecuali telinga mereka.

Aku tidak pernah tahu apa sebutan para Peri Agung untuk pelayan mereka. Namun, aku tidak berani bertanya, atau bicara kepada mereka sama sekali, terutama ketika tangan mereka menyentuhku.

Berdekatan dengan mereka cukup membuatku hanya bisa berkonsentrasi menahan gemetar. Tetap saja, untuk sesaat aku melirik tunik hijau pirus yang diletakkan Sunny di atas tempat tidur dan memegang erat celana dalaman putih ke tubuhku, merosot ke kursi dan memohon agar pakaian lamaku dikembalikan.

Sunny menolak, lalu setelah aku memohon-mohon lagi, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terdengar menyedihkan dan pilu serta layak dikasihani, dia bergegas keluar. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak mengenakan tunik.

Aku juga tidak mau mulai memakainya lagi, terutama saat ini melarikan diri adalah prioritas utamaku. Aku tidak akan bisa bergerak bebas dengan tunik.

Setelah terbalut jubah tidur, aku duduk menit demi menit, hanya suara ciap burung-burung kecil di taman di balik jendela yang terdengar. Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada denting senjata, atau tanda-tanda adanya pembunuhan ataupun penyiksaan.

Kamar tidur ini lebih luas dari ukuran pondok kami.

Dinding-dindingnya hijau pucat dengan goresan lembut pola-pola emas, ukirannya pun emas. Aku akan menganggapnya norak seandainya furnitur kuning gading dan karpetnya tidak melengkapi dengan begitu indah.

Tempat tidur raksasanya berwarna senada, dan tirai-tirai menjuntai dari puncak yang tinggi dan melambai ditiup angin sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela. Tunikku yang formal terbuat dari sutra berkualitas terbaik, dengan renda di pinggirannya—cukup sederhana dan elegan sehingga membuatku menelusuri tiap lipatannya dengan jariku.

Beberapa kisah yang pernah kudengar terbukti salah. Ya, aku masih tetap menjadi mangsa, tetap terlahir lemah dan tak berarti jika dibandingkan mereka, tetapi tempat ini... damai.

Tenang. Kecuali ini juga hanya ilusi, dan keringanan dalam Pakta itu hanya kebohongan—tipuan untuk menenangkanku sebelum aku dihabisi. Peri Agung senang bermain-main dengan makanan mereka.

Pintu berderit, dan Sunny kembali—segumpal pakaian berada di tangannya. Dia mengangkat baju keabuan yang basah kuyup. "Kau mau memakai ini?" Aku ternganga melihat lubang-lubang di bagian samping dan lengannya. "Ini hancur segera setelah pencuci baju memasukkannya ke dalam air."

Dia mengangkat beberapa helai kain cokelat. "Ini yang tersisa dari celanamu."

Aku menahan luapan sumpah serapah dalam dadaku. Dia mungkin hanya pelayan, tetapi dia juga bisa membunuhku.

"Sekarang mau pakai tunik ini atau tidak?" desaknya. Aku tahu aku harus beranjak, harus setuju, tetapi aku semakin merosot di tempat dudukku. Sunny menatapku sejenak sebelum dia pergi lagi.

Dia kembali membawa celana dan tunik yang pas di tubuhku, keduanya berwarna cemerlang. Sedikit mewah, tetapi aku tidak mengeluh ketika kupakai baju putihnya, juga ketika aku mengancingkan tunik biru tua dan mengelus bordir benang emas yang tebal pada bagian lipatannya.

Bagian itu saja pasti sudah mahal sekali. Aku terseret ke bagian tak berguna dalam otakku yang mengagumi benda-benda aneh nan cantik dan berwarna-warni.

Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat banyak hal sebelum ayahku bangkrut. Dia cukup memberi kelonggaran dengan membiarkanku hilir mudik ke ruang kerjanya, dan terkadang dia bahkan menjelaskan bermacam-macam benda mahal beserta nilainya, detail-detail yang sudah kulupa.

Waktu yang kuhabiskan di dalam ruang kerjanya, yang dipenuhi aroma rempah-rempah eksotis dan musik dengan bahasa asing, menjadi sebagian besar dari kenangan indahku yang tidak banyak. Aku tidak perlu tahu berapa nilai semua benda di ruangan ini untuk memahami bahwa tirai hijau zamrud itu—sutera, dengan beledu emas—bisa untuk membeli makan kami seumur hidup.

Dingin merasuki tulang punggungku. Ini sudah berhari-hari sejak aku pergi. Daging rusa itu pasti sudah tinggal sedikit.

Sunny menggiringku ke sebuah kursi bersandaran rendah di depan perapian yang redup, dan aku tidak melawan ketika dia menyisir rambutku dan mulai menatanya.

"Kau tidak lebih dari tulang dan kulit," katanya, jari-jarinya terasa mewah di kulit kepalaku.

"Beginilah yang diakibatkan musim dingin kepada orang miskin," sahutku, berusaha menahan nada ketus.

Dia terbahak pendek. "Kalau kau bijak, tutup mulutmu dan buka telingamu. Itu jauh lebih berguna untukmu di sini dibandingkan lidah yang tak terkendali. Simpan sendiri apa yang kau pikirkan, bahkan pikiran sehatmu sendiri akan mencoba mengkhianatimu di sini."

Aku berusaha tidak terperenyak mendengar peringatan itu. Sunny melanjutkan. "Ada orang-orang yang pasti kesal soal Key. Meskipun menurutku, Key adalah prajurit yang baik, tetapi dia tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya di luar tembok sana, tahu dia akan menemukan bahaya. Yang lainnya memahami peraturan dalam Pakta juga. Meskipun mereka mungkin tidak menyukai kehadiranmu di sini, berkat belas kasih tuan kami. Tundukkan kepalamu, maka tidak ada yang akan mengganggumu. Minho senang jika ada yang menggertaknya, itu kalau kau punya keberanian melakukannya."

Aku tidak berani, dan ketika aku mau bertanya lebih banyak tentang siapa saja yang harus kuhindari, dia sudah selesai menata rambutku dan membuka pintu ke lorong.

•

•

•

•

•


	7. Chapter 7

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 7

Sang peri agung berambut emas dan Minho sedang duduk santai di meja saat Sunny mengembalikanku ke ruang makan. Di hadapan mereka sudah tidak ada piring-piring makan lagi, tetapi mereka masih menyesap minuman dari cawan emas. Emas sungguhan, bukan dicat atau dilapis.

Aku terdiam di tengah ruangan, dan untuk sesaat peralatan makan keluargaku yang tidak seragam terbayang di kepalaku.

Kekayaan semacam itu… kekayaan yang mencengangkan, sementara kami tidak punya apa-apa.

Separuh binatang, begitu Jessica menjuluki aku. Namun dibandingkan dengannya, dibandingkan tempat ini, dibandingkan cara elegan mereka memegang cawan dengan begitu santai, cara si rambut emas menyebutku manusia... kami semua sama-sama separuh binatang liar bagi Peri Agung.

Meskipun merekalah yang bisa berubah menjadi sosok berbulu dan bercakar. Masih ada makanan di meja, kepulan aroma rempah melayang di udara, memanggil-manggil. Aku lapar sekali, kepalaku terasa melayang.

Topeng Peri Agung berambut emas itu berkilau memantulkan sinar matahari pada penghabisan sore. "Sebelum kau bertanya lagi, makanan ini aman untukmu." Dia menunjuk kursi di ujung lain meja itu. Cakar-cakarnya tidak tampak.

Dia mendesah tajam ketika aku tidak kunjung bergerak. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Makan, kabur, menyelamatkan keluargaku.

Dengan malas-malasan Minho berkata sambil duduk di samping meja, "Sudah kubilang, Chanyeol." Dia melirik ke arah temannya. "Kemampuanmu menghadapi pemuda seperti dia jelas semakin berkarat dalam beberapa dekade belakangan ini."

Dia memelototi Minho, gelisah di tempat duduknya. Aku berusaha tidak terlihat tegang mendengar sepotong tambahan informasi dari Minho. Chanyeol. Dekade.

Chanyeol terlihat tidak jauh lebih tua dariku, tetapi dia adalah kaum abadi. Dia bisa saja berusia ratusan tahun. Ribuan. Mulutku mengering selagi kuamati wajah-wajah bertopeng mereka yang aneh—tidak wajar, kuno, dan angkuh.

Bagaikan dewa-dewa tak tergoyahkan atau bangsawan istana yang kejam.

"Yah," kata Minho, sebelah matanya yang merah tembaga tertuju padaku, "kau terlihat tidak terlalu buruk sekarang. Lega rasanya, mengingat kau akan tinggal di sini bersama kami. Meskipun tunik itu tidak secantik gaun."

Serigala-serigala yang siap menerkam, itulah mereka, sama seperti temannya yang mati. Aku memilih kata-kataku, juga menarik setiap napasku dengan sangat hati-hati saat mengatakan, "Aku tidak perlu memakai gaun."

Karena statusnya, tidak jarang Penerima dipaksa memakai gaun layaknya perempuan. Yang mana hal itu sangat tidak ku suka

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Minho mendayu-dayu.

Chanyeol-lah yang menjawabnya untukku. "Karena membunuh kita lebih mudah dilakukan dengan memakai celana."

Aku menjaga ekspresi kosong di wajahku, meneguhkan hati supaya tetap tenang ketika aku berkata, "Sekarang aku sudah berada di sini. Apa... apa rencanamu terhadapku?"

Minho mendengkus. Chanyeol membentak dengan kesal, "Duduk saja."

Kursi kosong ditarik mundur di ujung meja. Banyak sekali makanan, panas mengepul dan menebarkan aroma rempah-rempah yang menggoda. Mungkin para pelayan membawakan makanan baru ketika aku dimandikan tadi.

Begitu banyak yang terbuang. Aku mengepalkan tangan.

"Kami tidak akan menggigit." Gigi putih Minho berkilauan, memberi kesan yang sebaliknya. Aku menghindari tatapannya, menghindari bola matanya yang terbuat dari metal terpusat ke arahku sementara aku duduk.

Chanyeol beranjak, berjalan di samping meja. Makin lama makin dekat, setiap geraknya elegan dan mematikan, seorang predator yang dialiri darah penguasa. Perlu usaha untuk tetap diam terutama ketika dia mengambil piring, membawakannya untukku, dan mengisinya dengan tumpukan daging dan saus ke atasnya.

Aku berkata pelan, "Aku bisa mengambil makanan sendiri." Apa pun kulakukan supaya bisa menjaganya jauh-jauh dariku.

Chanyeol berhenti, begitu dekat sehingga dalam satu ayunan cakar yang mengintip di bawah kulitnya bisa menggorok leherku. Itulah mengapa sabuknya tidak dilengkapi senjata. Kenapa harus memakai senjata jika dirimu sendiri adalah senjatanya?

"Merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi seorang manusia bisa dilayani oleh seorang Peri Agung," ujarnya kasar.

Aku menelan ludah. Dia terus mengambilkan macam-macam makanan ke piringku, baru berhenti ketika daging, saus, serta roti sudah menggunung di atasnya, kemudian mengisi gelasku dengan anggur pucat berkilauan. Aku baru mengembuskan napas ketika dia berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, dia mungkin bisa mendengarnya.

Aku hanya ingin mengubur wajahku ke piring itu lalu memakan semua yang ada di meja, tetapi tanganku terpaku di atas pahaku dan aku hanya menatap kedua peri itu.

Mereka memandangiku dengan saksama. Chanyeol sedikit menegakkan tubuh dan berkata, "Kau kelihatan... lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Apakah itu pujian? Aku bersumpah Minho memberikan anggukan untuk menyemangati Chanyeol.

"Dan rambutmu... bersih."

Mungkin rasa laparku teramat menyiksa sehingga aku berhalusinasi, menyaksikan usahanya untuk menyanjungku. Aku bersandar dan menjaga ucapanku agar tetap tenang dan pelan, cara yang mungkin juga kugunakan untuk berbicara kepada predator lainnya. "Kalian Peri Agung? Bangsawan?"

Minho batuk dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kau saja yang jawab pertanyaan itu."

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol, mengerutkan kening seperti mencari cari apa pun yang bisa dikatakan kepadaku. Kemudian dia hanya mengucapkan: "Itulah kami."

Baiklah. Dia tak banyak bicara. Aku sudah membunuh kawannya, aku bukan tamu yang diharapkan. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga tidak akan mau mengobrol dengan diriku sendiri.

"Apa rencanamu setelah sekarang aku ada di sini?"

Tatapan Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan wajahku. "Tidak ada. Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau."

"Jadi aku bukan budakmu?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Minho tersedak minumannya. Chanyeol tidak tersenyum. "Aku tidak memelihara budak."

Aku mengabaikan perasaan lega di dadaku mendengar jawaban itu. "Tetapi apa yang akan kulakukan di sini?" desak ku. "Apa kau… apa kau mau aku memberikan imbalan? Haruskah aku bekerja?" Pertanyaan bodoh, tetapi aku harus tahu.

Chanyeol tampak kaku. "Apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan bukan urusanku."

Minho berdeham penuh arti, seketika Chanyeol meliriknya dengan tatapan galak. Setelah mereka bertukar pandangan yang tak bisa kuterjemahkan, Chanyeol mendesah dan berkata, "Memangnya kau tidak punya... kegemaran?"

"Tidak." Tidak sepenuhnya benar, aku tidak berencana menerangkan tentang lukisan. Terutama karena dia tampaknya sulit sekali berbicara kepadaku dengan sopan.

Minho bergumam, "Dasar manusia."

Ujung mulut Chanyeol melengkung. "Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau untuk menghabiskan waktu. Asal jangan buat masalah."

"Jadi, kau memang sungguh-sungguh bermaksud agar aku tinggal di sini selamanya…." Maksudku sebenarnya adalah: Jadi, aku harus tinggal dalam kemewahan ini sementara keluargaku mati kelaparan?

"Bukan aku yang membuat aturan itu," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Keluargaku kelaparan," ujarku. Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengemis, terutama untuk yang ini. Aku sudah berjanji, dan aku akan memegang janjiku sejak lama sehingga aku bukan apa-apa dan bukan siapa-siapa tanpa itu.

"Kumohon bebaskan aku. Pasti ada… pasti ada keringanan dari peraturan dalam Pakta itu. Pasti ada cara lain untuk menebusnya."

"Menebus?" tanya Minho. "Apa kau bahkan sudah meminta maaf?"

Tampaknya segala usaha untuk menyanjungku sudah hilang dan mati. Maka kutatap Minho tepat ke mata merah tembagannya dan berkata, "Aku minta maaf."

Minho bersandar di kursinya. "Bagaimana kau membunuhnya? Apakah terjadi pertarungan berdarah, atau pembunuhan berdarah dingin semata?"

Tulang punggungku membeku. "Aku memanahnya dengan panah kayu ash. Lalu kupanah matanya dengan panah biasa. Dia tidak melawan. Setelah serangan pertama, dia hanya menatapku."

"Tetapi kau tetap membunuhnya meskipun dia tidak bergerak melawanmu. Lalu kau mengulitinya," Minho mendesis.

"Cukup, Minho," Chanyeol membentak penasihatnya. "Aku tidak mau mendengar detailnya." Dia beralih memandangku, kaku, brutal, dan tak terelakkan.

Aku bicara sebelum dia sempat mengatakan apa pun. "Keluargaku tidak akan bertahan lebih dari sebulan tanpaku."

Minho terkekeh, dan aku menggertakkan gigi. "Apa kau tahu rasanya kelaparan?" desakku, kemarahan memuncak dan siap menguasai akal sehat macam apa pun. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak tahu kapan bisa makan lagi?"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. "Keluargamu masih hidup dan diurus dengan baik. Kau terlalu menganggap rendah para peri sampai-sampai kau mengira aku mengambil satu-satunya sumber penghasilan dan penyedia makanan mereka tanpa menggantinya?"

Aku menegakkan tubuh. "Kau bersumpah?" Meskipun peri tidak bisa berbohong, aku harus mendengarnya langsung.

Dia tertawa berat. "Demi seluruh ragaku dan segala yang kumiliki."

"Mengapa tidak memberitahuku saat kita meninggalkan pondok?"

"Apa kau akan percaya? Apa sekarang kau percaya kepadaku?" Cakar-cakar Chanyeol menancap di sandaran tangan kursinya.

"Mengapa aku harus percaya dengan apa pun yang kau katakan? Kalian semua ahli memutarbalikkan kebenaran demi keuntungan kalian."

"Sebagian orang akan berpendapat bahwa menghina seorang Peri Agung di kediamannya sendiri bukan tindakan bijak," Chanyeol geram. "Sebagian orang akan berpendapat bahwa kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku menemukan mu terlebih dulu sebelum kaumku menuntut balas, karena aku membiarkanmu hidup dan menawarkan kesempatan untuk hidup dalam kenyamanan."

Aku beranjak seketika, persetan dengan kebijakan. Aku hampir menendang kursiku saat tangan yang tak terlihat mendorongku kembali duduk ke kursi.

"Jangan lakukan apa pun yang sedang kau rencanakan," kata Chanyeol.

Aku terdiam kaku ketika bau tajam sihir menjalar ke dalam hidungku. Aku mencoba berontak di kursi, mencoba melepas ikatan yang tak terlihat. Tanganku terkunci, dan punggungku diimpit ke kayu sandaran kursi begitu keras hingga sakit. Aku melirik pisau di samping piringku. Seharusnya tadi aku mengambilnya, meski itu usaha yang sia-sia sekalipun.

"Aku akan memperingatkanmu sekali saja," Chanyeol berkata terlalu lembut. "Hanya sekali, kemudian terserah padamu, manusia. Aku tidak peduli jika kau tinggal di tempat lain di Prythian ini. Namun, jika kau melewati tembok, jika kau melarikan diri, keluargamu tidak akan diurus lagi."

Kata-katanya bagai batu yang ditembakkan ke kepala.

Jika aku kabur, jika aku berusaha lari, sama saja aku menghabisi nyawa keluargaku. Jika aku berani mengambil risiko itu... bahkan jika aku berhasil sampai pada keluargaku, mau kubawa ke mana mereka?

Aku tidak bisa membawa kabur kedua kakakku naik kapal—setibanya kami di suatu tempat, tempat yang aman, kami tidak akan punya tempat tinggal. Namun, cara Chanyeol mengorbankan kesejahteraan keluargaku, ancamannya untuk membuang keselamatan mereka jika aku melampaui batas.…

Ketika aku membuka mulut, erangan peri itu menggetarkan gelas-gelas. "Apa itu bukan penawaran yang adil? Kalau kau kabur, mungkin kau tidak seberuntung ini jika bersama siapa pun yang menangkapmu berikutnya." Cakarnya kembali menyelinap ke bawah buku-buku jari.

"Makanan ini tidak disihir, atau diberi obat, dan salahmu sendiri kalau kau pingsan. Jadi, duduk dan makanlah, Kai. Minho akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bersikap sopan." Dia melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Minho pun mengangkat bahu.

Ikatan tak terlihat itu terbuka, aku meringis saat tanganku membentur bagian bawah meja. Kaki dan bagian tengah tubuhku tetap terbelenggu. Pandangan sesaat yang kulemparkan pada mata Chanyeol yang hijau membara memberitahuku apa yang ingin kuketahui:

aku tidak akan bisa beranjak dari meja sampai aku memakan sesuatu. Nanti saja kupikirkan lagi perubahan mendadak rencana pelarianku. Sekarang perhatianku tertuju pada garpu perak itu, dan dengan hati-hati mengangkatnya.

Mereka masih mengawasi tiap gerakku. Lubang hidungku mengembang saat kuhirup makanan, tidak ada bau logam tengik dari sihir.

Lagi pula, peri tidak bisa berbohong. Maka yang dikatakannya tentang makanan ini pasti benar. Kutusuk sepotong ayam dan menggigitnya.

Butuh kekuatan untuk menahan erangan. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun tidak makan hidangan selezat ini. Makanan yang kami miliki sebelum kebangkrutan saja bagaikan abu dibandingkan ini.

Aku memakan semua yang ada di piringku dalam hening, sepenuhnya sadar bahwa para Peri Agung itu tengah memerhatikanku pada setiap suapan. Ketika aku baru mau menambah torte cokelat, makanan itu menghilang begitu saja, seolah-olah tidak pernah ada, bahkan tanpa remah-remah yang tertinggal.

Sambil menelan ludah, kuletakkan garpuku supaya mereka tidak melihat bahwa tanganku mulai gemetar.

"Satu suap lagi dan semua isi perutmu akan keluar," ujar Chanyeol, sambil menenggak minuman dari cawannya.

Ikatan yang menahanku sudah lepas. Artinya aku diizinkan untuk beranjak.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya," ucapku. Hanya kata itu yang terpikirkan.

"Tidak mau duduk dulu untuk minum anggur?" tanya Minho semanis racun sambil bersantai di tempat duduk.

Kutumpukan tanganku pada kursi dan berdiri. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur."

"Sudah beberapa dekade aku tidak melihat salah seorang dari kalian," ucap Minho malas, "tetapi kalian tidak pernah berubah. Tidak salah kalau aku bertanya mengapa kau merasa tidak nyaman bersama kami, padahal para lelaki di kampung halamanmu tidak begitu sedap dipandang."

Dari ujung lain meja, Chanyeol menyorotkan pandangan peringatan yang lama kepada penasihatnya. Minho mengabaikan nya.

"Kalian Peri Agung," ujarku tegang. "Aku sudah bertanya mengapa kalian bahkan mau mengundangku kemari… atau makan bersamaku." Bodoh. Seharusnya aku sudah dibunuh sepuluh kali.

Minho berkata, "Benar. Coba jelaskan kepadaku: kau ini manusia, Penerima, tetapi kau lebih suka makan arang panas dibandingkan duduk di sini lebih lama. Mengabaikan ini"—dia mengibaskan tangan ke mata metal dan bekas luka brutal pada wajahnya—"yang pastinya tidak terlalu buruk untuk dilihat."

Sikap berlebihan dan angkuh khas peri. Dalam hal ini, paling tidak, legenda-legenda yang ada memang benar.

Kutepis pengetahuan itu.

"Kecuali ada seseorang di tempat asalmu. Kecuali ada sederet pelamar yang mengantre di depan pintu gubukmu, menganggap kami cacing jika dibandingkan dengan mereka."

Ada sedikit kesan menyerah dalam ucapannya sehingga dengan sedikit rasa puas kukatakan, "Aku memang seseorang di desaku." Sebelum Pakta itu Membawaku pergi, sebelum kalian bebas melakukan apa pun yang kalian suka, sedangkan kami nyaris tidak boleh melawan.

Chanyeol dan Minho bertukar pandang, dan Chanyeol berkata, "Apa kau jatuh cinta pada orang itu?"

"Tidak," jawabku sesantai mungkin. Aku tidak bohong.

Meskipun jika aku memiliki perasaan terhadap Zitao, jawabanku tetap sama. Sudah cukup buruk bahwa para Peri Agung ini mengetahui keberadaan keluargaku. Aku tidak perlu menambah Zitao ke dalam datar itu.

Sekali lagi, kedua laki-laki itu saling bertukar pandang.

"Apakah kau... mencintai pria lain?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merapatkan rahangnya.

Tawaku meledak, sedikit histeris. "Tidak."

Aku memandang mereka secara bergantian. Omong kosong. Makhluk-makhluk abadi mematikan ini memangnya tidak punya kerjaan yang lebih penting dari ini?

"Apa memang ini yang benar-benar ingin kalian ketahui dariku? Tentang apakah kalian lebih tampan dari manusia, dan apakah aku memiliki kekasih di kampung halaman…. Kenapa kalian harus repot-repot menanyakannya kalau aku terperangkap di sini seumur hidup?"

Secercah kemarahan membakar akal sehatku.

"Kami ingin tahu lebih jauh tentangmu, berhubung kau akan berada di sini cukup lama," kata Tamlin, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. "Harga diri Lucien memang bisa membuatnya sulit bersikap sopan." Dia mendesah, seakan akan siap menyuruhku pergi, dan berkata, "Istirahatlah. Kami biasanya sibuk. Jadi, kalau kau membutuhkan apa-apa, mintalah kepada para pekerja. Mereka akan membantumu."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. "Kenapa bermurah hati sekali?"

Bahkan Minho pun memberikan tatapan tak mengerti kepadaku, mengingat bahwa aku sudah membunuh kawan mereka. Chanyeol menatapku lama.

"Karena aku sendiri sudah terlalu sering membunuh," jawab Chanyeol pada akhirnya, sembari mengangkat bahunya yang lebar. "Dan kau tidak cukup berarti untuk bisa mengacaukan tempat ini. Kecuali kau memutuskan untuk membunuh kami."

Rasa hangat samar-samar merekah di pipiku, di leherku. Tidak berarti. Ya, aku tidak berarti dalam hidup mereka, dibandingkan kekuasaan mereka. Sama seperti desain lukisanku yang pudar dan mengelupas di seluruh pondok.

"Yah," balasku, sama sekali tanpa rasa bersyukur, "terima kasih."

Dia mengangguk dari jauh dan memberi isyarat agar aku pergi. Dibubarkan, seperti manusia rendahan. Minho menopangkan dagu pada kepalan tangannya dan tersenyum malas kepadaku.

Cukup. Aku berdiri dan mundur ke arah pintu. Memunggungi mereka sama saja berjalan menjauhi serigala, tak peduli nyawaku selamat atau tidak. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa pun ketika aku melewati pintu.

Sejenak kemudian, tawa Minho menggema sampai ke lorong-lorong, diikuti geraman tajam dan sadis yang menyuruhnya diam.

Aku tidur gelisah malam itu, mengunci pintu kamarku rasanya sama saja seperti lelucon.

•••

•••

Aku sudah terjaga sebelum matahari terbit, dan masih terbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar dengan dekorasi emas, memandang cahaya yang semakin lama semakin merayap masuk lewat sela tirai, menikmati lembutnya kasur ku.

Di pondok biasanya aku sudah keluar sejak matahari terbit, meskipun Jessica dan Yoona membentakku setiap pagi karena membangunkan mereka terlalu awal. Kalau aku berada di rumah, pada waktu begini aku sudah memasuki hutan, tidak mau membuang-buang kesempatan berharga melihat sinar matahari yang tak ternilai, mendengarkan ciap-ciap mengantuk beberapa burung musim dingin..

Sebaliknya, kamar tidur dan rumah ini sunyi, tempat tidur yang sangat besar ini asing dan kosong.

Jessica pasti tengah merenggangkan kakinya dan tersenyum melihat ruang lebih di tempat tidur. Dia mungkin puas membayangkan aku berada di dalam perut peri. Mungkin dia memanfaatkan berita itu supaya dibicarakan oleh para penduduk desa.

Mungkin takdirku bisa mendorong mereka untuk memberikan sedekah kepada keluargaku. Atau mungkin Chanyeol telah memberi mereka cukup uang atau makanan—atau apa pun yang dia pikir termasuk dalam tindakan "mengurus" mereka—hingga musim dingin berakhir.

Atau mungkin para penduduk desa berpaling dari keluargaku, tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang yang terkait dengan Prythian, dan mengusir mereka dari sana.

Aku mengubur wajahku di bantal, jika keuntungan-keuntungan yang keluargaku dapatkan itu hilang pada saat aku melewati dinding, maka mereka akan membenci kepulanganku, bukannya merayakannya.

Rambutmu bersih. Pujian yang menyedihkan. Kurasa jika Chanyeol mengajakku tinggal di sini, membiarkanku hidup, berarti dia tidak sepenuhnya... kejam. Mungkin dia hanya berusaha meluruskan urusan kami yang awalnya berjalan sangat buruk.

Mungkin ada cara untuk membujuknya agar mau mencari keringanan, mencari sihir apa pun yang bisa membebaskanku dari Pakta itu. Jika tidak ada suatu cara, mungkin ada seseorang.…

Aku tengah terlena dari satu lamunan ke lamunan lain, berusaha memilah-milah pikiran yang campur aduk, ketika terdengar pintu membuka, terdengar lengkingan disusul dengan benturan.

Aku segera bangkit dan mendapati Sunny terpuruk di lantai. Tali yang kubuat dari pinggiran tirai kini menggantung longgar di tempat aku memasangnya supaya bisa menjepret wajah siapa pun. Itu jebakan terbaik yang bisa kubuat dengan bahan-bahan yang ada.

"Maaf, maaf," cerocosku, sambil melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Sunny sudah bangun terlebih dahulu, mendesah kesal kepadaku sambil mengebas celemeknya. Dia memandangi tali yang menjuntai dari lampu gantung di atas.

"Apa gerangan yang—"

"Aku tidak mengira akan ada yang kemari sepagi ini. Aku bermaksud melepaskannya, dan—"

Sunny memandangiku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kau pikir sekadar jepretan tali ke wajahku begini bisa menghalangiku untuk mematahkan tulangmu?" Darahku membeku. "Kau pikir itu ada pengaruhnya bagi kami?"

Aku mungkin akan terus meminta maaf seandainya dia tidak tersenyum mengejekku. Aku melipat tangan. "Itu hanya peringatan bagiku supaya aku punya waktu untuk lari. Bukan jebakan."

Dia tampak akan meludahiku, tetapi kemudian mata cokelatnya yang tajam menyipit. "Kau juga tidak akan bisa lari dari kami, Nak."

"Aku tahu," ujarku, jantungku kembali tenang. "Setidaknya aku tidak akan menghadapi kematianku tanpa kuketahui lebih dulu."

Sunny terbahak. "Tuanku sudah berjanji bahwa kau bisa hidup di sini. Hidup, bukan mati. Kami akan menaatinya." Lalu dia memerhatikan tali yang tersisa. "Haruskah kau merusak tirai yang cantik itu?"

Aku tidak ingin tersenyum, tetapi secercah senyuman membentuk di bibirku. Sunny berjalan menghampiri tirai yang tersisa dan membukanya lebar-lebar, menyibak langit yang masih berwarna biru tua keunguan, dengan jingga labu dan magenta tersirat dari matahari yang terbit.

"Aku minta maaf," ujarku lagi.

Sunny berdecak. "Setidaknya kau mau berjuang, Nak. Kuhargai itu."

Aku membuka mulut untuk bicara, tetapi pelayan wanita lainnya yang juga bertopeng burung masuk membawa baki sarapan. Dia memberi salam selamat pagi, menaruh baki itu di atas meja kecil dekat jendela, lalu menghilang ke ruang mandi yang menyatu dengan ruang tidur.

Suara air mengalir memenuhi ruangan. Aku duduk di meja dan memerhatikan bubur, telur, dan daging bacon. Lagi-lagi, makanan yang mirip dengan yang ada di balik tembok sana. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menyangka sebaliknya.

Sunny menuangkan minuman yang tampak dan baunya seperti teh. Aromanya sedap mewangi, sudah pasti diimpor dengan harga mahal. Prythian dan kampung halamanku yang menyatu dengannya tidak terlalu mudah dijangkau.

"Tempat apa ini?" Aku bertanya kepadanya. "Di mana ini?"

"Tempat ini aman, hanya itu yang perlu kau ketahui," jawab Sunny seraya meletakkan poci teh. "Setidaknya rumah ini aman. Kalau kau nanti keluyuran di luar, gunakan akal sehatmu."

Baiklah, jika dia tidak mau menjawab itu... akan kucoba lagi. "Peri-peri macam apa yang harus aku waspadai?"

"Semuanya," jawab Sunny. "Perlindungan Tuanku ada batasnya. Mereka semua ingin memburu dan membunuhmu hanya karena kau seorang manusia—terlepas dari apa yang kau lakukan pada Key."

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang tak berguna. Aku menyendok sarapan, menikmati setiap sesapan teh yang sedap, dan dia menyelinap masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai makan dan mandi, aku menolak tawaran Sunny dan mengenakan sendiri pakaian tunik mewah lainnya—kali ini ungu yang sangat tua hingga menyerupai hitam.

Aku berharap tahu nama warna itu, tetapi aku tetap menyimpannya dalam ingatan. Kukenakan sepatu bot cokelat yang kupakai malam sebelumnya, dan ketika aku duduk di depan meja rias marmer, membiarkan Alis menyisir rambut basahku, aku merasa ngeri melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

Aku tidak sedap dipandang—meskipun bukan karena penampilan yang sesungguhnya. Hidungku tidak mancung, bagian wajah lain yang kuwarisi dari ibuku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana hidungnya berkerut saat pura-pura tertawa mendengar lelucon tidak lucu dari teman-temannya yang luar biasa kaya.

Setidaknya aku memiliki bentuk mulut ayahku yang lembut, meskipun jadi bahan olok-olok tulang pipiku yang terlalu tajam dan pipiku yang cekung. Aku tidak sanggup memandang ekor mataku yang naik. Aku sadar aku akan melihat Jessica atau ibuku menatap balik. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah karena itu Jessica menghina penampilanku.

Aku teramat jauh dari buruk rupa, tetapi... aku terlalu mirip dengan orang-orang yang kami benci dan cintai untuk dilihat Jessica. Juga untuk kulihat.

Walaupun kurasa bagi Chanyeol —bagi Peri Agung yang terbiasa dengan kecantikan abadi tanpa cela—pasti sulit untuk memujiku. Peri bedebah.

Sunny selesai menata rambutku, dan aku melompat dari bangku sebelum dia sempat menyelipkan bunga-bunga kecil dari keranjang yang dibawanya. Jika bukan karena kemiskinan, aku pasti hidup sesuai kemauanku, tetapi aku tidak pernah diurus sedemikian rupa. Kecantikan tidak ada artinya di hutan.

Ketika aku bertanya kepada Sunny apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang—apa yang harus kulakukan dengan seluruh kehidupan fanaku—dia mengangkat bahunya dan menyarankan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Aku nyaris tertawa, tetapi kurapatkan mulutku. Bodoh jika aku menyingkirkan orang yang berpotensi menjadi sekutu.

Aku tidak yakin dia berpihak pada Chanyeol, dan aku belum bisa mengorek-ngoreknya. Paling tidak, berjalan-jalan bisa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengumpulkan gambaran akan lingkungan sekitarku—dan apa ada orang lain yang bisa berpihak padaku untuk melawan Chanyeol.

Lorong-lorong sunyi dan kosong—cukup aneh untuk rumah sebesar ini. Pada malam sebelumnya mereka bilang ada orang lain, tetapi aku tidak mendengar atau melihat tanda-tanda mereka.

Angin sejuk mengembuskan aroma... bunga bakung, aku baru sadar—andai saja itu wangi dari kebun kecil Yoona —melayang-layang di lorong, membawa suara menciap kenari, burung yang suaranya tidak kudengar di kampung halaman selama berbulan-bulan lamanya—itu pun jika aku pernah mendengarnya.

Aku hampir sampai di tangga besar saat kulihat lukisan-lukisan itu. Kemarin aku belum berani memerhatikannya dengan saksama, tetapi sekarang, di lorong kosong tanpa ada yang melihatku... goresan warna di tengah latar belakang yang gelap dan suram itu membuatku berhenti, gempur warna-warni dan tekstur yang memaksaku menghadap bingkai emas itu.

Aku belum pernah—tidak pernah—melihat apa pun yang seperti ini. Hanya lukisan benda mati, kata sebagian dari diriku.

Memang hanya benda mati: sebuah vas kaca hijau, dengan beraneka ragam bunga yang pucuknya melengkung, mekar-mekar bunga serta dedaunan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran serta warna—mawar, tulip, morning glory, golden rod, maiden' lace, peony...

Keahlian melukisnya membuat tanaman-tanaman itu terlihat nyata, membuatnya terlihat lebih dari nyata. Hanya sebuah vas bunga dengan latar belakang gelap—tetapi lebih dari itu: bunga-bunganya tampak begitu cemerlang bercahaya, seakan-akan melawan kegelapan yang mengelilinginya.

Perlu penguasaan tersendiri untuk membuat vas kaca menampung cahaya seperti itu, menekuk cahaya yang masuk ke dalam air, seolah-olah vas itu memang memiliki berat di atas alasnya... Luar biasa.

Aku bisa memandanginya selama berjam-jam—dan lukisan-lukisan yang tak terhitung banyaknya di sepanjang lorong ini sendiri bisa menghabiskan waktuku seharian—tetapi... taman.

Rencana.

Tetap saja, selagi aku berjalan, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa tempat ini jauh lebih beradab dari yang kukira. Bahkan damai, jika aku mau mengakuinya.

Jika Peri Agung memang lebih berperasaan dari yang kusangka berdasarkan legenda dan rumor dari kaum manusia, maka mungkin membujuk Sunny dengan memelas tidak akan terlalu sulit. Jika aku bisa mengambil hati Sunny, meyakinkannya bahwa tuntutan Pakta kepadaku itu salah, dia mungkin akan mencari jalan untuk mengeluarkanku dari beban ini dan—

"Kau," kata seseorang.

Aku melompat selangkah ke belakang. Di depan cahaya yang masuk melalui pintu kaca ke taman yang terbuka, siluet sosok seorang laki-laki menjulang di hadapanku.

Chanyeol. Dia mengenakan pakaian prajurit, melekat pada tubuhnya yang kekar, dan tiga pisau sederhana kini tersemat di selempang kulitnya—masing-masing terlihat cukup panjang untuk merobek perutku, semudah melakukannya dengan cakar binatangnya.

Rambut pirangnya diikat ke belakang, memperlihatkan sepasang telinga runcing dan topeng aneh yang indah itu. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol, cukup kasar sehingga terdengar seperti perintah. Kau, katanya. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia ingat siapa namaku.

Butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menegakkan kaki dari posisiku yang setengah berjongkok.

"Selamat pagi," ujarku datar. Setidaknya itu sapaan yang lebih baik ketimbang 'kau'. "Kau bilang aku boleh menghabiskan waktu semauku. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku menjadi tahanan rumah."

Rahangnya mengeras. "Tentu saja kau bukan tahanan rumah."

Meskipun dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan kaku, aku tidak mampu mengabaikan keindahan maskulin yang terlihat jelas dari rahang kuatnya, kepekatan warna keemasan pada kulitnya. Dia mungkin tampan—jika dia pernah melepaskan topeng itu.

Ketika disadarinya aku tidak akan merespons, dia memamerkan deretan giginya yang kurasa adalah usahanya untuk tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau mau kuajak berkeliling?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku berhasil pergi, mewaspadai tiap gerak canggung tubuhku ketika aku lewat di dekatnya.

Dia bergeser menghalangiku—terlalu dekat sehingga dia akhirnya mundur selangkah. "Aku sudah duduk-duduk di dalam rumah sepanjang pagi ini. Aku perlu udara segar." _Kau tidak cukup berarti untuk dianggap gangguan._

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarku, mendorongnya dengan tenang. "Kau sudah... sangat baik." Aku berusaha terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

Senyuman terpaksa, tidak terlalu menyenangkan, sudah pasti tidak terbiasa ditolak. "Apa kau punya masalah denganku?"

"Tidak," jawabku pelan, lalu berjalan melalui pintu.

Dia menggertak pelan. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Kai. Aku tidak ingkar janji."

Aku hampir tersandung undakan taman ketika menoleh ke belakang. Dia berdiri di puncak tangga, tegap dan kuno seperti batu-batu rumah mewah yang pucat. "Membunuh, tetapi tidak melukai? Apa itu keringanan lainnya? Yang mungkin akan digunakan Minho terhadapku—atau siapa pun yang ada di sini?"

"Mereka berada di bawah perintahku untuk tidak menyentuh mu."

"Aku tetap terjebak dalam duniamu karena melanggar peraturan yang bahkan tidak kuketahui. Mengapa temanmu berada di hutan pada hari itu? Aku kira Pakta melarang kaummu memasuki negeri kami."

Dia hanya menatapku. Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan, terlalu banyak bertanya. Mungkin dia bisa menebak mengapa sebenarnya aku menanyakannya.

"Pakta itu," ujarnya pelan, "tidak melarang kami untuk melakukan apa pun, kecuali memperbudak kalian. Tembok pelindung itu menyusahkan. Jika kami mau, kami bisa saja menghancurkannya dan menyerang untuk membunuh kalian semua."

Aku mungkin terpaksa tinggal di Prythian selamanya, tetapi keluargaku... Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Dan apakah kau mau menghancurkan tembok itu?"

Dia memandangku dari atas sampai ke bawah, seolah-olah mempertimbangkan apakah aku layak diberi penjelasan. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan tanah kaum fana, meskipun aku tidak bisa mewakili kaumku."

Namun, dia masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan temanmu di sana?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Keanggunannya tidak alami dan hakiki, bahkan napasnya. "Ada... penyakit di negeri ini. Di Prythian. Sudah berlangsung selama hampir 50 tahun. Itulah sebabnya rumah dan negeri ini begitu sunyi: sebagian besar sudah pergi. Wabah itu menyebar perlahan, membuat sihir menjadi... aneh. Kekuatanku sendiri berkurang karenanya. Topeng-topeng ini"—dia mengetuk yang dipakainya—"adalah akibat dari gelombang wabah itu yang berlangsung saat pesta topeng 49 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan sampai saat ini, kami tidak bisa melepasnya."

Terperangkap di balik topeng—selama hampir 50 tahun.

Aku pasti sudah gila jika mengalaminya, aku pasti akan menguliti wajahku sendiri. "Sewaktu menjadi binatang, kau tidak memakai topeng—temanmu juga tidak."

"Wabahnya memang sekejam itu."

Hidup sebagai binatang, atau hidup bertopeng. "Penyakit—penyakit macam apa itu?"

"Bukan penyakit—bukan epidemi atau semacamnya. Hanya mengacu pada sihir, pada semua yang tinggal di Prythian. Key menerobos tembok pada hari itu karena aku mengirimnya ke sana untuk mencari obat."

"Apa bisa menular kepada manusia?" Perutku serasa terbelit. "Apa bisa menyebar ke luar tembok?"

"Ya," katanya. "Ada... ada kemungkinan bisa menjangkiti kaum fana dan ke wilayahmu. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Pergerakannya pelan, dan untuk saat ini kaummu aman. Kami belum mengalami perkembangan selama puluhan tahun—sihir tampaknya sudah bisa stabil, meskipun sudah diperlemah."

Sama saja dia mengungkapkan dengan lantang tentang bagaimana masa depanku dalam benaknya: aku tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah, tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan manusia lain karena mungkin aku akan membocorkan rahasia ini dengan mudah.

"Seorang pendekar bayaran memberitahuku bahwa menurutnya peri-peri mungkin berencana untuk menyerang. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan itu?"

Sedikit senyuman, mungkin terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau sering mengobrol dengan pendekar bayaran?"

"Aku mengobrol dengan siapa pun yang mau Memberitahu ku tentang apa pun yang berguna."

Dia menegapkan tubuhnya, aku masih bisa menahan perasaan ngeri karena dia sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuhku. Kemudian dia memutar bahu, seakan-akan menepis kekesalannya. "Apakah jebakan yang kau pasang di kamarmu ditujukan untukku?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Apa aku bisa disalahkan kalau memang begitu?"

"Aku mungkin bisa berubah wujud menjadi binatang, tetapi aku beradab, Kai."

Paling tidak dia ternyata ingat namaku. Pandanganku tertuju pada tangannya, ujung-ujung runcing kuku melengkung yang mengintip dari kulit kecokelatan.

Menyadari tatapanku, dia menaruh tangannya di belakang punggung. Dia berkata dengan tajam, "Sampai bertemu saat makan malam."

Itu bukan ajakan, tetapi aku tetap mengangguk kepadanya selagi aku melangkah pergi menuju barisan semak, tanpa memedulikan ke mana tujuanku—asal dia jauh-jauh dariku.

Penyakit di negeri mereka, memengaruhi sihir mereka, melemahkan sihir mereka. Wabah sihir yang mungkin suatu hari nanti menyebar ke dunia manusia. Setelah sekian ratus tahun tanpa sihir, kami tidak akan bisa mempertahankan diri melawannya—melawan apa pun pengaruh wabah itu pada manusia.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah ada Peri Agung yang peduli untuk memberi peringatan kepada kaumku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

•

•

•

•

•


	8. Chapter 8

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 8

Aku pura-pura berjalan-jalan di taman yang cantik dan sunyi itu, diam-diam menandai jalan dan tempat-tempat bagus untuk persembunyian jika aku membutuhkannya nanti. Dia sudah mengambil senjataku, dan aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk berharap ada pohon ash di sekitar sini untuk bisa membuat senjataku sendiri.

Namun selempang kulitnya dilengkapi beberapa pisau; pasti ada gudang persenjataan di tempat ini. Jika tidak, aku akan menemukan senjata lain, lalu mencurinya jika perlu. Untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dari pengamatan malam sebelumnya, ternyata jendelaku tidak ada kuncinya. Menyelinap keluar dan merayapi sulur tanaman wisteria ke bawah sama sekali tidak sulit—aku sudah cukup banyak memanjat pohon, jadi tidak masalah dengan ketinggian.

Bukannya aku berencana untuk kabur, tetapi... setidaknya bagus untuk diketahui, bagaimana cara melakukannya jika kelak amat terpaksa untuk mengambil risiko.

Aku tidak meragukan pengakuan Chanyeol bahwa seluruh wilayah Prythian lainnya berbahaya bagi manusia—dan jika memang benar ada wabah di negeri ini, sebaiknya aku tetap di sini untuk sementara.

Akan tetapi, tidak tanpa berusaha mencari orang yang mungkin bisa membelaku melawan Chanyeol. Meski begitu, 'Minho akan senang jika ada yang membentaknya, jika kau berani melakukannya', kata Sunny kepadaku kemarin.

Aku menggigiti kuku-kuku pendekku sambil berjalan, memikirkan segala rencana yang mungkin berhasil serta kekurangannya. Sejak dulu aku bukan ahlinya merangkai kata-kata, tidak sempat mempelajari pertikaian sosial yang menjadi kelebihan kakak-kakak dan ibuku.

Namun, aku cukup terampil menjual kulit binatang di pasar desa. Jadi mungkin aku sebaiknya mencari penasihat Chanyeol, walau dia membenciku.

Dia jelas tidak suka aku tinggal di sini—dia memberi saran untuk membunuhku. Mungkin dia sangat ingin mengirimku pulang, membujuk Chanyeol untuk mencari cara lain untuk memenuhi tuntutan Pakta itu. Kalau memang ada.

Aku sedang menghampiri bangku di saung bunga digitalis yang bermekaran ketika terdengar suara batu-batu kerikil berserak karena langkah kaki. Dua pasang cahaya, kaki-kaki gesit. Aku menegakkan tubuh, memerhatikan dari arah aku datang, tetapi jalan itu kosong.

Aku terbengong di pinggir padang terbuka yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga butercup tinggi. Padang berwarna hijau kuning cemerlang itu tidak terurus. Di belakangku menjulang pohon apel besar bercabang-cabang yang sedang mekar penuh nan cantik, daun-daun bunganya berserakan memenuhi bangku di bawahnya yang hendak kududuki.

Angin mendesirkan ranting-rantingnya, daun-daun bunga putih menghujan bagai salju. Aku mengawasi seluruh taman, padang bunga—dengan saksama mengamati dan mendengarkan kehadiran dua pasang kaki tadi.

Tidak ada apa-apa di pohon itu, ataupun di belakangnya. Sensasi menusuk-nusuk menjalar di tulang punggungku. Aku menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di hutan sehingga aku memercayai instingku.

Ada orang yang berdiri di belakangku—mungkin dua orang. Samar terdengar endusan dan cekikikan dari arah yang terlalu dekat. Jantungku serasa menyekat tenggorokan. Tanpa bergerak aku melirik ke belakang. Namun, hanya cahaya keperakan berkedip-kedip yang tampak di ujung mataku.

Aku harus membalikkan tubuh. Aku harus menghadapinya. Batu-batu kerikil berkeretak, kini lebih dekat lagi. Cahaya di ujung mataku bertambah besar, membelah menjadi dua sosok kecil yang tidak lebih tinggi dari pinggangku. Tanganku mengepal.

"Kai!" teriakan Sunny membelah taman. Aku terlonjak kaget ketika dia memanggil namaku lagi. "Kai, makan siang!" teriaknya. Aku berputar, bibirku sudah siap berteriak untuk memperingatkan Sunny akan apa pun yang berada di belakangku, mengangkat kepalan tanganku, meski hasilnya sia-sia.

Namun, sosok bercahaya tadi sudah lenyap, hilang bersama suara endusan dan cekikikan. Aku mendapati diriku menghadap patung lapuk berupa dua ekor domba yang melompat riang. Aku mengusap leher.

Sunny memanggilku lagi, dan aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam sambil gemetar ketika kembali ke dalam rumah.

Namun, meski aku berjalan melewati pagar tanaman, dengan teliti menelusuri jejak ke rumah, aku tidak bisa menepis perasaan ngeri bahwa ada orang yang masih mengawasiku,

ingin tahu, dan ingin bermain.

••

••

Aku mencuri pisau saat makan malam itu. Sekadar Memiliki sesuatu, apa pun yang bisa kugunakan untuk mempertahankan diri.

Tiga kali makan bersama Chanyeol dan Minho dalam sehari bisa sangat menyiksa. Aku bisa tahan duduk satu jam di meja makan mewah mereka, jika itu membuat mereka mengira aku menurut dan tidak punya rencana untuk mengubah nasib.

Selagi Minho mencerocos pada Chanyeol mengenai masalah sihir yang tidak berfungsi—mata buatannya yang ternyata memang bisa melihat, aku menyelipkan pisau ke balik lengan tunikku. Jantungku berdegup begitu cepat hingga kukira bisa terdengar oleh mereka, tetapi Minho tetap berbicara, dan perhatian Chanyeol tetap tertuju pada penasihatnya.

Kurasa seharusnya aku kasihan karena mereka terpaksa memakai topeng-topeng itu, karena wabah yang mempengaruhi sihir serta penduduk mereka. Namun, semakin sedikit aku berinteraksi dengan mereka semakin baik, terutama karena Minho tampak menganggap apa pun yang kukatakan hanya kekonyolan manusia dan tak berpendidikan.

Melawannya tidak akan melancarkan rencanaku. Hanya akan menambah kesulitan untuk membuatnya menyukaiku, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa aku masih hidup dan temannya tidak. Aku harus menghadapinya sendirian, kalau tidak, Chanyeol akan bertambah curiga terlalu cepat.

Rambut merah Minho berkilau memantulkan api Perapian, warna-warnanya berkedip pada setiap gerak, dan batu-batu permata di gagang pedangnya mengilap—pisau berhias itu sangat tidak mirip dengan pisau-pisau yang tersemat pada selempang kulit di dada Chanyeol.

Namun, di sini tidak ada yang perlu dilawan dengan pedang itu. Meskipun pedang itu dihias batu-batu permata dan lapis emas, pedang itu terlalu besar untuk dijadikan dekorasi semata. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan sosok-sosok tak terlihat di taman.

Mungkin dia kehilangan matanya dan mendapat luka itu dalam pertarungan. Dengan susah payah aku menahan gemetar.

Sunny bilang rumah ini aman, tetapi dia memperingatkan supaya aku menggunakan akal sehat. Apa yang mungkin Bersembunyi di luar rumah—atau bisa memanfaatkan akal sehat manusia untuk melawanku? Sampai sejauh apa berlakunya perintah Chanyeol untuk tidak membahayakanku? Otoritas macam apa yang dipegangnya?

Minho terdiam, dan kudapati dia tengah tersenyum mengejekku, membuat bekas lukanya semakin brutal. "Apa kau tadi sedang mengagumi pedangku, atau hanya Membayangkan untuk membunuhku, Kai?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabku pelan, dan memandang Chanyeol.

Bintik-bintik emas di matanya berkilau, terlihat dari seberang ujung meja sekalipun. Satu degupan jantungku terlewat. Apa dia mendengar gesekan lirih logam pada kayu, saat aku mengambil pisau tadi? Kupaksakan diri untuk melihat Minho.

Senyuman malasnya yang keji masih terpampang. Jika aku bersikap beradab, sopan, mungkin bisa mendapatkan dukungannya. Aku bisa melakukan itu.

Chanyeol memecah keheningan. "Kai suka berburu."

"Aku tidak suka berburu." Mungkin seharusnya aku berbicara dengan nada yang lebih sopan, tetapi aku melanjutkannya. "Aku berburu karena kebutuhan. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Tatapan Chanyeol tajam dan mendalam. "Apa lagi yang menyebabkanmu berada di hutan pada hari itu? Kau punya busur dan anak panah di… rumahmu." Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia hampir mengatakan gubuk.

"Saat kulihat tangan ayahmu, aku tahu bukan dia yang menggunakannya." Dia menunjuk tanganku yang berbekas luka dan kasar. "Kau memberitahunya tentang jatah makanan dan uang hasil penjualan kulit. Peri punya banyak sifat, tetapi bodoh bukan salah satunya. Kecuali legenda-legenda konyol kalian juga menyebut kami bodoh."

Konyol, tidak berarti, begitulah kami menyebut peri.

Aku memandangi remah-remah roti dan sisa saus yang ada di piring emasku. Jika aku berada di rumah, aku pasti sudah menjilati piring itu hingga bersih, setengah mati membutuhkan sedikit tambahan makan. Piring-piring itu...

Aku bisa membeli satu regu kuda, bajak, dan sebuah lahan hanya dengan menjual sekeping saja. Menjijikkan.

Chanyeol mendeham. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Sembilan belas," jawabku beradab, enak didengar.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Begitu muda, dan begitu menyeramkan. Dan sudah ahli membunuh."

Aku mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, pisau besi itu kini terasa hangat di bawah kulitku. Menurut, tidak mengancam, jinak…. Aku sudah berjanji kepada ibuku, dan aku akan memegang janji. Chanyeol mengurus keluargaku tidak sama dengan aku mengurus mereka.

Mimpi kecil yang liar itu masih bisa terwujud: kedua kakakku hidup nyaman setelah menikah, dan aku menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama ayahku, dengan cukup makanan untuk kami berdua dan mungkin sedikit waktu untuk melukis—atau mungkin mempelajari apa yang aku inginkan.

Itu masih bisa terwujud—di negeri yang jauh di sana, mungkin—jika aku bisa lolos dari tawar-menawar ini. Aku masih berpegang pada serpihan mimpi itu, walaupun para Peri Agung ini pasti akan menertawakan betapa khas pemikiran manusia yang begitu sempit, menginginkan sesuatu yang begitu kecil.

Akan tetapi, sedikit informasi bisa membantu, dan jika aku menunjukkan rasa ingin tahuku terhadap mereka, mungkin mereka akan bersikap hangat kepadaku. Ini tidak lebih dari jebakan di hutan.

Maka kubilang, "Jadi seperti inikah yang kalian lakukan dengan hidup kalian? Membebaskan manusia dari Pakta dan memberi mereka makanan lezat?" Aku menatap tajam ke arah selempang kulit Chanyeol, pakaian prajuritnya, dan pedang Minho.

Minho tersenyum mengejek. "Kami juga menari bersama arwah di bawah bulan purnama dan menculik bayi-bayi manusia dari boks mereka dan menukar mereka dengan yang lain—"

"Apakah…" Chanyeol menyela, suara beratnya ternyata lembut, "apakah ibumu tidak menceritakan apa pun tentang kami?"

Aku menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuk ke meja, menancapkan kuku pendekku ke kayunya. "Ibuku tidak punya waktu untuk bercerita apa pun kepadaku." Paling tidak, aku bisa mengungkapkan bagian masa laluku yang itu.

Kali ini Minho tidak tertawa. Setelah keheningan sesaat, Chanyeol bertanya, "Bagaimana ibumu meninggal?" Ketika kuangkat alisku, dia menambahkan dengan lebih lembut, "Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan wanita tua di rumahmu."

Predator atau bukan, aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihannya. Namun aku menjawab, "Tifus. Saat aku 8 tahun."

Aku bangkit dari kursi untuk pergi.

"Kai," ujar Chanyeol, dan aku menoleh sedikit. Otot pipinya berkedut sedikit.

Minho memandang kami secara bergantian, mata logamnya menjelajah, tetapi dia tetap diam. Chanyeol menggeleng, lebih menyerupai gerakan hewan, kemudian bergumam,

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kehilanganmu."

Aku menahan senyum saat memutar tubuh dan pergi. Aku tidak ingin atau butuh belasungkawa darinya—terlebih atas ibuku, terlebih karena sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak merindukannya. Biarkan Chanyeol membiarkanku pergi seperti manusia kasar dan tak tahu adat serta tak pantas mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Lebih baik aku membujuk Minho untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol untuk kepentinganku—dan tidak lama lagi, sebelum peri-peri lain yang mereka sebut itu muncul, atau wabah ini bertambah parah. Besok aku akan bicara kepada Minho, untuk melihat seperti apa dia.

Di kamarku, kutemukan sebuah kantong di dalam lemari pakaian dan mengisinya dengan pakaian cadangan, juga pisau yang kucuri. Pisau yang menyedihkan, tetapi sebuah alat makan lebih baik ketimbang tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali.

Untuk berjaga-jaga jika aku diizinkan pergi—dan harus pergi pada saat itu juga. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja.

•

•

•

•


	9. Chapter 9

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 9

Keesoan paginya, ketika Sunny dan seorang pelayan wanita lainnya tengah menyiapkan mandi, aku memikirkan rencana.

Chanyeol pernah mengatakan bahwa dia dan Minho memiliki banyak pekerjaan, terlepas dari pertemuanku dengannya di rumah kemarin, aku tidak melihat keduanya di sini. Jadi, mencari tahu keberadaan Minho —sendirian—adalah hal pertama yang harus kulakukan.

Dari pertanyaan asal yang kuajukan kepada Sunny, kuketahui bahwa Minho akan berpatroli di perbatasan hari ini—dan saat itu pasti berada di kandang kuda untuk bersiap pergi.

Aku baru separuh jalan menuju taman, terburu-buru ke arah bangunan-bangunan batu yang sudah kuselidiki sehari sebelumnya, ketika Chanyeol berkata dari belakangku, "Tidak ada jebakan tali hari ini?"

Langkahku terhenti dan aku membeku, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dia berdiri beberapa langkah dariku. Bagaimana dia bisa melangkah di atas batu-batu kerikil tanpa suara? Pasti dengan cara peri. Kupaksakan seluruh diriku untuk tetap tenang.

Aku berkata sesopan mungkin, "Kau bilang di sini aman. Jadi aku menurut."

Matanya menyipit sekilas, tetapi dia menampilkan ekspresi yang sepertinya bermaksud untuk senyum ramah. "Pekerjaan pagiku ditunda," katanya.

Dia memang tidak mengenakan seragam tunik biasanya, selempang kulitnya tidak ada, dan lengan kemeja putihnya digulung hingga ke atas siku sehingga memperlihatkan kulit lengan bawahnya yang kecokelatan dan berotot kekar.

"Kalau kau mau berjalan-jalan naik kuda—kalau kau tertarik untuk melihat-lihat... tempat tinggalmu yang baru, aku bisa mengantarmu."

Lagi-lagi berusaha menjadi tuan rumah yang baik, meskipun tiap kata yang diucapkannya seakan-akan membuatnya kesakitan. Mungkin lama-lama Minho bisa mengubah pikirannya.

Hingga saat itu tiba... seberapa jauh aku bisa bertahan, sementara dia sampai menyuruh orang-orang bawahannya bersumpah untuk tidak melukaiku, sampai melindungi ku dari Pakta? Aku tersenyum datar sambil berkata, "Sepertinya aku mau sendirian saja hari ini. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

Dia menegang. "Bagaimana kalau—"

"Tidak, terima kasih," cetusku, agak kagum sendiri dengan keberanianku. Aku harus segera menemui Minho sendirian, harus menyelidikinya. Dia mungkin sudah pergi.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan, seolah-olah sekuat tenaga menahan cakarnya yang mendesak keluar. Namun, dia tidak mencercaku, tidak melakukan apa pun selain melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sebentar lagi, kalau aku beruntung, Chanyeol bukan masalah lagi bagiku. Aku bergegas ke kandang kuda, menyimpan informasi itu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, jika aku kelak dibebaskan, jika lautan dan tahun memisahkan kami, aku akan memikirkan kembali dan mencari tahu mengapa Chanyeol mau repot-repot melakukan itu.

Aku berusaha terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat, aku terlalu kehabisan napas sesampainya tiba di kandang kuda yang dicat cantik. Aku tidak terkejut melihat semua pengurus kuda memakai topeng kuda.

Dampak wabah itu membuatku kasihan terhadap mereka, topeng-topeng konyol yang sekarang harus mereka kenakan sampai ada yang tahu cara membebaskan mereka dari belenggu sihir di wajah mereka.

Namun, orang-orang yang bekerja di kandang ini tidak ada yang melihat ke arahku sedikit pun—entah karena aku tidak layak, atau karena mereka juga membenciku atas kematian Key. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka.

Segala usaha untuk bersikap normal segera terhalang ketika aku menemukan Minho menaiki seekor kuda gelding hitam, menyeringai kepadaku dengan gigi-gigi yang terlalu putih.

"Pagi, Kai." Aku berusaha menyembunyikan bahuku yang tegang, berusaha tersenyum sedikit. "Mau jalan-jalan naik kuda, atau sekadar memikirkan tawaran Chanyeol untuk tinggal bersama kami?"

Aku coba mengingat kata-kata yang kupikirkan sebelumnya untuk membujuknya, tetapi dia tertawa—dan bukan tawa yang menyenangkan.

"Ayo. Aku akan berpatroli di bagian selatan hutan hari ini, dan aku ingin tahu tentang... kemampuan yang kau gunakan untuk melumpuhkan temanku, baik disengaja maupun tidak. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan manusia, apalagi pembunuh peri. Hibur aku dengan berburu."

Sempurna—setidaknya bagian ini berjalan baik, meskipun terdengar sama manisnya dengan mengejar beruang ke sarangnya. Maka aku menyingkir ketika seorang pengurus kuda lewat. Dia bergerak gesit dan luwes, seperti semua yang ada di sini. Dia juga tidak melihat ke arahku—tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menampakkan apa pendapatnya tentang seorang pembunuh peri di kandang kudanya.

Gaya berburuku tidak bisa dilakukan sambil menunggang kuda. Caraku berburu adalah mengintai dengan hati-hati, membuat jebakan dan ikatan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengejar buruan di atas punggung kuda.

Pengurus kuda tadi kembali dan memberikan sekantong anak panah kepada Minho yang mengangguk berterima kasih. Senyum Minho tidak serasi dengan mata logamnya—ataupun mata yang merah tembaga.

"Sayangnya, hari ini tidak pakai panah kayu ash."

Aku merapatkan rahang agar dapat menahan umpatan yang hampir keluar dari mulutku. Dia dilarang menyakitiku, aku tidak habis pikir mengapa dia mengajakku, demi mengejekku dengan cara apa pun yang dia bisa. Mungkin dia memang sebosan itu. Aku lebih beruntung.

Maka aku mengangkat bahu, sebisa mungkin bersikap bosan. "Yah... kurasa aku sudah memakai baju untuk berburu."

"Sempurna," kata Minho, mata logamnya berkilau terkena sinar matahari yang menyusup lewat pintu kandang kuda yang terbuka. Aku berdoa supaya Chanyeol tidak melewatinya—berdoa supaya dia tidak memutuskan untuk ikut berkuda sendirian dan menyusul kami.

"Ayo, kalau begitu," kataku, dan Minho memberi isyarat supaya mereka menyiapkan seekor kuda. Aku bersandar pada dinding kayu selagi menunggu, mencari tanda-tanda Chanyeol di pintu, dan menjawab sekadarnya ketika Minho berkomentar soal cuaca.

Untungnya aku bisa segera menungggang kuda betina putih itu, berkuda bersama Minho melintasi hutan lebat musim semi di luar halaman. Aku menjaga jarak wajar dengan sang peri bertopeng rubah di jalan lebar itu, berharap matanya tidak bisa melihat tembus ke belakang kepala.

Pikiran itu membuatku gelisah, maka kutepis jauh-jauh—bersama bagian diriku yang mengagumi indahnya matahari membuat daun-daun bercahaya, dan deretan bunga krokus yang tumbuh bagai kilatan-kilatan cahaya ungu terang di antara cokelat dan hijau.

Semua itu adalah hal-hal yang tidak diperlukan dalam rencanaku, detail-detail tak berguna yang hanya akan menghalagi pandanganku terhadap hal-hal penting: bentuk serta lekuk jalan, pohon-pohon apa saja yang bagus untuk dipanjat, suara sumber air terdekat. Hal-hal seperti itu, bisa membantuku bertahan hidup saat diperlukan.

Namun, seperti seluruh tempat lain di sini, hutan ini sunyi senyap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda peri, atau Peri Agung yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Lebih baik begitu.

"Wah, rupanya kau ahli tak bersuara dalam berburu," ujar Minho, melambat agar bisa berkuda di sampingku. Bagus—biarkan dia menghampiriku, daripada aku kelihatan terlalu butuh, terlalu ramah.

Aku membetulkan letak ikat kantong panah di dadaku, lalu mengelus lekuk mulus busur panah kayu yew di pangkuanku. Busur itu lebih besar dari yang biasa kupakai di tempat asalku, anak-anak panahnya lebih berat dan kepalanya lebih tebal. Sebelum aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan berat dan menyeimbangkan busur ini, semua tembakanku ke arah target apa pun yang kutemukan pasti meleset.

Lima tahun yang lalu, aku menghabiskan semua sisa uang ayahku dari harta kekayaan kami yang dulu untuk membeli busur dan anak panah. Sejak itu, aku belanjakan sedikit uang untuk membeli anak panah dan tali panah baru.

"Bagaimana?" desak Minho. "Tidak ada buruan yang cukup bagus yang bisa kau bunuh? Kita sudah berpapasan dengan beberapa tupai dan burung." Kanopi di atas kami membayangi topeng rubahnya—cahaya metal gelap yang berkilauan.

"Kau sepertinya sudah punya cukup makanan di atas mejamu, jadi aku tidak perlu menambahkannya, apalagi sisanya masih banyak." Aku tidak yakin tupai cukup layak untuk hidangan mereka.

Minho mendengkus, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi ketika kami lewat di bawah bunga-bunga lili yang bermekaran, corong-corong ungunya menunduk begitu rendah sehingga mengelus pipiku seperti jari-jari lembut nan sejuk. Aroma wangi dan segar menetap di hidungku meskipun kami terus berjalan.

Tidak ada gunanya, kubilang kepada diriku sendiri. Meskipun semak rimbun di atas itu bisa jadi tempat persembunyian yang bagus, kalau aku memerlukannya.

"Kau bilang kau penasihat Chanyeol." Aku mulai berusaha. "Apakah penasihat biasanya berpatroli di lapangan?"

Pertanyaan santai tanpa terlihat rasa ingin tahu. Minho berdecak. "Aku penasihat Chanyeol dalam situasi formal, tetapi ini tugas Key. Jadi, ada yang harus menggantikannya. Suatu kehormatan untuk melakukannya."

Aku menelan ludah. Di sini Key memiliki tempat, juga teman—dia bukan sekadar peri tanpa nama, tanpa wajah. Dia pasti lebih dirindukan dibandingkan aku.

"Aku... minta maaf." Aku berkata sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tidak tahu betapa—betapa berartinya dia bagi kalian semua."

Minho mengangkat bahu. "Chanyeol juga bilang seperti itu, pasti karena itu juga dia membawamu kemari. Atau mungkin kau kelihatan begitu menyedihkan dengan pakaian rombengmu itu sehingga dia kasihan padamu."

"Aku tidak akan mau ikut bersamamu kalau aku tahu kau memanfaatkan acara menunggang kuda ini sebagai alasan untuk menghinaku." Sunny bilang bahwa Minho senang jika ada yang melawannya. Cukup mudah.

Minho menyeringai. "Maaf, Kai."

Aku mungkin akan bilang permintaan maafnya palsu, tetapi peri tidak bisa berbohong. Berarti permintaan maafnya... tulus? Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan.

"Lalu," katanya, "kapan kau akan mulai berusaha membujukku untuk memohon Chanyeol mencarikan jalan agar kau dibebaskan dari tuntutan Pakta?"

Aku berusaha tidak tersedak. "Apa?"

"Bukankah itu sebabnya kau setuju pergi kemari bersamaku? Kenapa kau muncul di kandang kuda tepat sebelum aku pergi?" Dia melirikku tajam dengan mata merah tembaganya. "Sejujurnya, aku terkesan—dan tersanjung karena kau mengira aku punya pengaruh semacam itu pada Chanyeol."

Aku tidak akan membuka kedokku—tidak sekarang. "Kau bicara apa—"

Dia menelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dia terkekeh dan berkata, "Sebelum kau membuang-buang sisa napas manusiamu yang berharga, biar kujelaskan dua hal. Pertama: kalau bisa semauku, kau sudah tidak ada, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membujukku. Kedua: aku tidak bisa semauku, karena tidak ada alternatif dari tuntutan Pakta itu. Tidak ada keringanan lain."

"Tetapi… pasti ada—"

"Aku mengagumi keberanianmu, Kai. Sungguh. Atau mungkin itu suatu kebodohan. Tetapi berhubung Chanyeol tidak akan mengeluarkan isi perutmu, yang merupakan pilihan pertamaku, kau terpaksa tinggal di sini. Kecuali kau mau hidup susah sendirian di Prythian, yang..."—dia memandangku dari atas ke bawah—"tidak kusarankan."

Tidak, tidak. Pokoknya aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini.

Selamanya. Sampai aku mati.

Mungkin... mungkin ada cara lain, atau orang lain yang bisa mencari jalan keluar. Aku mengendalikan napasku yang kacau, menepis kepanikan dan ratapan dalam benakku.

"Usaha yang berani," ujar Minho sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Aku tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

Kami berkuda dalam hening, dan terlepas dari beberapa ekor burung dan tupai, aku tidak melihat apa-apa, tidak mendengar apa-apa yang aneh. Setelah beberapa menit, aku berhasil membungkam kerusuhan dalam pikiranku. Aku mampu mengatakan, "Di mana penghuni negeri lainnya? Apa mereka semua pergi dari wabah ini dengan sihir?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang negeri-negeri itu?" tanya Minho begitu cepat sehingga aku sadar dia pasti mengira yang kumaksud adalah hal lain.

Aku menjaga ekspresi wajahku tetap datar. "Apakah di rumah-rumah bangsawan biasanya ada penasihat, dan ocehan-ocehan para pelayan? Bukankah karena itu kalian menyuruh mereka memakai topeng burung ke pesta itu?"

Minho terlihat kesal, bekas lukanya meregang. "Kami semua memilih apa yang ingin kami pakai malam itu untuk menghormati Chanyeol atas bakat perubahan wujudnya. Juga para pelayan. Tetapi sekarang, seandainya kami punya pilihan, kami akan mencabutnya dengan tangan kosong," katanya, sambil menarik topengnya.

Tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kenapa sihir bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini?"

Minho tertawa kasar. "Ada sesuatu yang dikirim dari lubang kotoran Neraka," jawabnya, lalu melihat ke sekeliling dan menyumpah serapah. "Seharusnya aku tidak berkata begitu. Kalau ada yang sampai ke telinga wanita itu—"

"Siapa?"

Warna cokelat di kulitnya memudar. Dia menyugar rambut dengan satu tangan. "Lupakan. Semakin sedikit yang kau ketahui, lebih baik. Chanyeol mungkin bisa dengan mudah menceritakan tentang wabah itu kepadamu, tetapi aku memilih menyimpannya ketimbang membaginya dengan manusia."

Aku meremang, tetapi beberapa potong kecil informasi yang dia ungkap ke hadapanku seperti perhiasan-perhiasan gemerlap. Ada seorang wanita yang membuat Minho ketakutan sampai-sampai dia khawatir—takut jika ada yang mendengarkan, mengintai, mengawasi perilakunya. Bahkan di luar sini. Aku mengamati bayangan di antara pepohonan, tetapi tidak menemukan apa pun.

Prythian dipimpin oleh tujuh Tuan Agung—mungkin wanita tersebut salah satu yang memimpin wilayah ini. Jika bukan Tuan, berarti dia Puan Agung. Kalau memang ada.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyaku, berharap dia terus memberikan informasi yang berguna. Itu lebih baik ketimbang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tua," katanya. Dia mengawasi semak-semak, tetapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa arah pandangannya yang berpindah-pindah bukan karena mencari hewan buruan. Bahunya terlalu tegang.

"Kekuatan seperti apa yang kau miliki? Apa kau bisa berubah wujud seperti Chanyeol?"

Dia mendesah, menatap ke langit sebelum dia mengamati ku dengan waspada, mata logamnya menyipit dan memandang remeh. "Kau berusaha mencari kelemahanku supaya bisa—" Aku memelototinya. "Baiklah. Tidak, aku tidak bisa berubah wujud. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa."

"Tetapi temanmu muncul sebagai serigala. Kecuali memang itu—"

"Bukan, bukan. Key juga seorang Peri Agung. Chanyeol bisa mengubah wujud kami ke wujud lain jika diperlukan. Tetapi dia hanya melakukannya kepada para pengawalnya. Sewaktu Key pergi ke luar dinding, Chanyeol mengubah wujud Key menjadi seekor serigala supaya dia tidak terlihat seperti peri. Meskipun ukurannya mungkin sudah cukup jadi petunjuk."

Ada getaran yang merayap di tulang punggungku, Cukup dahsyat sehingga aku tidak menangkap tatapan merah panas yang dilemparkan Minho ke arahku. Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menanyakan apakah Chanyeol bisa mengubahku menjadi wujud lain.

"Omong-omong," lanjut Minho, "Peri Agung tidak punya kekuatan spesiik seperti peri-peri jelata. Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan bawaan sejak lahir, jika itu maksud pertanyaanmu. Aku tidak bisa membersihkan apa pun yang ada di hadapanku atau memancing makhluk fana kepada kematian yang mengenaskan atau menghadiahimu jawaban atas pertanyaan apa pun yang mungkin kau ajukan untuk menjebakku. Pokoknya, keberadaan kami adalah untuk memimpin."

Aku menoleh ke arah lain supaya dia tidak bisa melihatku memutar bola mata. "Sepertinya jika aku adalah kaummu, aku pasti menjadi peri biasa, bukan Peri Agung. Peri jelata seperti Sunny, melayanimu dengan patuh."

Dia tidak menjawab, yang sama saja artinya dengan ya. Dengan arogansi semacam itu, pantas saja Minho memandang penggantianku untuk temannya sebagai sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Berhubung dia mungkin akan membenciku selamanya, berhubung dia mengakhiri rencanaku sebelum sempat dimulai, aku bertanya, "Bagaimana ceritanya bekas lukamu itu?"

"Aku tidak menutup mulutku saat seharusnya kulakukan, dan inilah hukumannya."

" Chanyeol melakukannya kepadamu?"

"Astaga, tidak. Waktu itu dia tidak ada di tempat. Namun, setelah itu dia memberiku penggantinya."

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang bukan jawaban. "Jadi, ada peri-peri yang sungguh akan menjawab pertanyaan jika kau menjebak mereka?" Mungkin mereka tahu bagaimana cara membebaskanku dari ketentuan Pakta.

"Ya," jawabnya kaku. "Para Suriel. Namun, mereka tua dan keji. Tidak layak mengambil risiko berbahaya demi mencari mereka. Dan jika kau cukup bodoh untuk terus kelihatan ingin tahu, aku akan lumayan curiga dan memberi tahu Chanyeol supaya kau dijadikan tahanan rumah. Meskipun kurasa kau memang layak mendapatkannya jika kau cukup bodoh untuk mencari Suriel."

Kalau begitu, mereka sejak tadi mengintip di dekat sini, jika Minho memang khawatir. Minho memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan seketika, menyimak, matanya menderu pelan. Rambut di tengkukku berdiri, dan busur panah kubidik dalam satu degupan jantung, mengarahkannya ke titik yang diawasi Minho.

"Turunkan busurmu," bisiknya, suaranya berat dan kasar. "Turunkan busur sialanmu, manusia. Tatapan lurus ke depan."

Aku menuruti perintahnya, rambut-rambut di lenganku berdiri selagi sesuatu berkerisik di antara semak.

"Jangan bereaksi," kata Minho, memaksakan tatapannya ke depan juga, mata logamnya tak bergerak dan tak bersuara.

"Apa pun yang kau rasakan atau lihat, jangan bereaksi. Jangan melihat. Tatap terus ke depan."

Aku mulai gemetar, mencengkeram tali kekang dengan tanganku yang berkeringat. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya apakah ini lelucon yang sangat buruk, tetapi Minho berubah menjadi sangat pucat. Telinga kuda kami berdiri tegak urus, tetapi mereka terus berjalan, seolah-olah mereka juga mengerti perintah Minho.

Kemudian aku merasakannya.

•

•

•

•


	10. Chapter 10

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 10

Darahku membeku saat rasa dingin pelan-pelan merayap.

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, hanya kerlap-kerlip cahaya samar di ujung pengelihatanku. Kuda yang kutunggangi mematung. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap berekspresi kosong. Bahkan hutan musim semi yang sejuk serasa berkecut hati, layu dan membeku.

Sesuatu yang dingin ini berbisik sambil mengelilingi kami. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun, tetapi aku bisa merasakannya. Di dasar pikiranku, sebuah suara yang kuno menggema:

_Aku akan meremukkan tulang-tulangmu dengan jepitan cakarku. _

_Aku akan menyesap tulang sumsummu. _

_Aku akan berpesta dengan dagingmu._

_Akulah yang kau takuti. Akulah yang membuatmu ngeri... _

_Lihat aku. Tatap aku._

Aku berusaha menelah ludah, tetapi kerongkonganku menutup. Aku mengarahkan tatapanku ke pepohonan, ke arah kanopi, ke arah apa pun kecuali aliran dingin yang berputar terus dan terus.

_Lihat aku._

Aku ingin melihat—aku ingin melihat itu apa.

_Lihat aku._

Kutatap batang pohon elm yang kasar di kejauhan, memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Seperti roti panas dan perut kenyang—

Aku akan mengisi perutku dengamu. Aku akan melahapmu.

_Lihat aku._

Langit malam cerah, damai dan bekerlap-kerlip dan tak berujung. Matahari terbit di musim panas. Mandi yang menyegarkan di kolam hutan. Pertemuan-pertemuan dengan Zitao, terlena selama satu atau dua jam dalam tubuhnya, dalam napas kami.

Sesuatu itu mengelilingi kami, begitu dingin sehingga gigi-gigiku bergemeretak.

_Lihat aku_.

Aku terus dan terus menatap apa pun yang dekat dengan batang pohon itu, tidak berani berkedip. Mataku lelah, air mata merebak, dan kubiarkan jatuh, menolak untuk mengetahui apa yang menyelinap di sekeliling kami.

_Lihat aku._

Saat aku berpikir untuk menyerah, saat mataku begitu sakit karena tidak melihatnya, rasa dingin itu menghilang ke semak-semak, meninggalkan tanaman-tanaman itu dalam keadaan diam dan layu.

Baru setelah Minho mengembuskan napas dan kuda-kuda kami menggerakkan kepala mereka, aku duduk merosot di atas pelana. Bahkan bunga-bunga krokus pun tampak tegak kembali.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyaku, sambil menepis air mata dari wajah.

Minho masih pucat. "Kau tidak ingin tahu."

"Ayolah. Apa itu tadi... Suriel yang kau ceritakan itu?"

Mata merah tembaga Minho gelap saat dia menjawab dengan galak. "Bukan. Itu tadi makhluk yang tidak seharusnya berada di dataran ini. Kami menyebutnya Bogge. Kau tidak bisa memburunya, dan kau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Bahkan dengan panah kayu ash kesayanganmu sekalipun."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya?"

"Karena jika kau melihatnya, ketika kau mengetahuinya, pada saat itulah makhluk itu menjadi nyata. Pada saat itulah dia bisa membunuhmu."

Seakan ada laba-laba yang merayap dan menggetarkan tulang punggungku. Inilah Prythian yang kubayangkan—makhluk-makhluk yang membuat manusia berbicara tentang mereka dengan suara berbisik, bahkan hingga kini sekalipun.

Alasan yang membuatku tidak ragu, sesaat pun, ketika aku memikirkan kemungkinan serigala itu adalah seorang peri.

"Aku mendengar suaranya dalam kepalaku. Dia menyuruhku melihatnya."

Minho memutar bahunya. "Yah, bersyukurlah kau tidak melihatnya. Membereskan sisa kekacauannya pasti merusak sisa hariku." Dia tersenyum lesu kepadaku. Aku tidak membalasnya.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara Bogge berbisik di antara daun-daun, memanggil-manggilku.

Setelah satu jam berjalan-jalan di antara pepohonan, hampir tidak saling bicara satu sama lain, gemetarku sudah cukup bisa berhenti dan menoleh kepada Minho.

"Jadi, kau tua," kataku, "dan kau membawa-bawa sebilah pedang, berpatroli. Apakah kau bertarung dalam Perang itu?" Baiklah, mungkin aku belum benar-benar melepaskan keingintahuanku akan matanya.

Dia mengernyit. "Sialan, Kai, aku tidak setua itu."

"Apa kau seorang prajurit?" Apa kau bisa membunuhku bila terpaksa?

Minho mendengkus dan tertawa. "Tidak sehebat Chanyeol, tetapi aku tahu cara menggunakan senjata-senjataku." Dia menepuk gagang pedangnya. "Apa kau ingin kuajari cara memegang pedang, atau kau sudah tahu caranya, wahai manusia pemburu yang hebat? Jika kau bisa mengalahkan Key, kemungkinan kau tidak perlu mempelajari apa pun. Hanya arah bidikannya saja, bukan?" Dia menepuk dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu cara menggunakan pedang. Aku hanya tahu cara berburu."

"Sama saja, bukan?"

"Bagiku tidak sama."

Minho terdiam, merenung. "Kurasa kaum manusia adalah pengecut penuh rasa benci yang akan mengompol, meringkuk, dan mati jika tahu seperti apa sebenarnya Key." Minho mendesah saat memandangku. "Apakah kau pernah berhenti bersikap terlalu serius dan membosankan?"

"Apakah kau pernah berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?" Aku balas membentak.

Mati. Sungguh, benar-benar, aku seharusnya sudah mati karena itu.

Namun, Lucien menyeringai kepadaku. "Jauh lebih baik."

Tampaknya saran Sunny tidak salah.

•••

•••

Gencatan senjata sementara seperti apa pun yang siang itu kami bangun lenyap saat makan malam. Chanyeol duduk malas di kursi biasanya, satu cakar panjangnya keluar dan menelusuri bibir cawan. Jarinya berhenti saat aku masuk, Minho berada di belakangku. Mata

hijaunya seketika menusukku.

Benar. Aku menyingkirkannya pagi itu, mengaku ingin sendirian. Chanyeol perlahan menoleh kepada Minho yang wajahnya berubah muram. "Kami tadi pergi berburu," kata Minho.

"Aku sudah dengar," kata Chanyeol kasar, memandang kami secara bergantian selagi kami mengambil tempat duduk. "Apa kalian bersenang-senang?" Perlahan cakarnya masuk kembali ke dalam jari.

Minho tidak menjawab. Menyerahkannya kepadaku.

Pengecut. Aku mendeham. "Lumayan," jawabku.

"Kalian dapat tangkapan?" Setiap kata begitu tajam.

"Tidak." Minho batuk penuh arti, seakan-akan menyuruhku untuk bicara lebih banyak.

Namun tidak ada yang ingin kuucapkan. Chanyeol menatapku cukup lama, lalu menyendok makanan, sama-sama tidak tertarik bicara denganku.

Lalu Minho berkata pelan, "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendongak. Mata hijaunya membuatnya lebih mirip binatang dibandingkan peri. Tuntutan atas apa pun yang hendak dikatakan Minho.

Jakun Minho naik turun. "Tadi ada Bogge di hutan."

Garpu di tangan Chanyeol melengkung sendiri. Dia berkata dengan ketenangan yang mencengangkan, "Kalian berpapasan dengannya?"

Minho mengangguk. "Gerakannya cepat, berhenti di dekat kami. Pasti menyusup perbatasan."

Terdengar besi mendengkung saat cakar-cakar Chanyeol mencuat keluar, melenyapkan garpu itu. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dengan gerakan yang dahsyat dan brutal. Aku menahan gemetar melihat kemarahannya, melihat gigi-gigi taringnya yang tampak memanjang saat dia bertanya, "Di mana tepatnya?"

Minho memberi tahu persisnya. Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan ke arahku sebelum berjalan ke luar ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan kelembutan yang mendebarkan.

Minho mengembuskan napas, mendorong makanan yang separuh habis dan mengusap kening.

"Dia mau ke mana?" tanyaku sambil menatap pintu.

"Memburu Bogge itu."

"Kau bilang Bogge tidak bisa dibunuh, tidak bisa dihadapi."

"Chanyeol bisa."

Napasku tercekat sesaat. Peri Agung kasar yang setengah hati menyanjungku itu mampu membunuh makhluk semacam Bogge. Sementara pada malam pertama dia mengambilkan makanan untukku, menawarkanku hidup alih-alih kematian. Aku tahu dia bisa mematikan, bahwa dia adalah semacam prajurit, tetapi...

"Jadi, dia pergi memburu Bogge itu ke tempat tadi?"

Minho mengangkat bahu. "Jika dia mau mencari jejak, di situlah tempatnya."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana seseorang bisa menghadapi makhluk abadi yang mengerikan itu, tetapi... itu bukan urusanku. Hanya karena Minho tidak meneruskan makan, bukan berarti aku juga demikian. Minho larut dalam pikirannya, tidak menyadari pesta makanan yang kunikmati.

Aku kembali ke kamarku, dan terbangun tanpa ada yang bisa dikerjakan. Aku mulai mengawasi taman di luar untuk mencari tanda-tanda kepulangan Chanyeol. Dia tidak kembali.

Aku sudah mengasah pisau yang kusembunyikan dengan sepotong batu yang kuambil dari taman.

Satu jam berlalu, dan Chanyeol masih belum kembali. Bulan menampakkan wajahnya, memantulkan cahaya keperakan dan bayangan ke taman di bawahnya.

Konyol. Sungguh konyol menanti kepulangannya, mencari tahu apakah dia selamat melawan Bogge itu. Aku berpaling dari jendela, baru akan menyeret diriku ke tempat tidur.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di taman. Aku melompat ke tirai di samping jendela, tak ingin terlihat menantinya, dan mengintip ke luar. Bukan Chanyeol, melainkan seseorang yang bersembunyi di antara pagar tanaman, menghadap ke rumah.

Melihat ke arahku. Laki-laki, bungkuk, dan—Napasku terhenti saat peri itu tergopoh mendekat. Hanya dua langkah ke tempat yang disinari cahaya dari dalam rumah.

Bukan peri, melainkan seorang manusia.

Ayahku.

•

•

•

•

Karna bab nya lumayan banyak, jadi madam bakal update 5 bab tiap hari. Biar cepet selesai dan lanjut series ke 2 nya.

Btw tolong kasih tau madam kalau kalian nemu typo ya hehhe


	11. Chapter 11

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 11

Aku tidak menyempatan diri untuk panik, untuk ragu, untuk melakukan apa pun selain memakai berlapis-lapis tunik dan membungkus tubuhku dengan jubah sembari berharap tadi sempat mencuri makanan dari meja sarapanku, menyematkan pisau yang kucuri ke sepatu bot. Membawa pakaian ganti dalam kantong tas hanya akan membebani.

Ayahku. Ayahku datang untuk membawaku pergi—menyelamatkanku. Kalau begitu, apa pun bantuan yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya pada saat kedatanganku kemari pastilah tidak terlalu menggiurkan.

Mungkin ayahku sudah menyiapkan kapal yang akan membawa kami pergi jauh, jauh dari sini. Mungkin entah bagaimana dia telah menjual pondok dan mendapatkan cukup uang untuk memberi tempat tinggal baru untuk kami, di benua lain.

Ayahku… ayahku yang pincang dan hancur datang kemari.

Pengamatan singkat ke bawah jendelaku mengungkap bahwa tidak ada siapa pun di luar. Kesunyian rumah memberitahu ku bahwa belum ada yang melihat ayahku. Dia masih menunggu di semak pagar, sekarang memberi isyarat kepadaku. Setidaknya Chanyeol belum kembali.

Setelah melihat ke kamarku sekali lagi, memeriksa apakah ada suara orang mendekat dari lorong, aku meraih sulur tanaman wisteria terdekat dan menuruni bangunan. Aku meringis saat kerikil berkerisik di bawah sepatu botku, tetapi ayahku sudah berjalan ke arah gerbang luar, berjalan terpincang dengan tongkatnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa sampai kemari? Pasti ada kuda di dekat sini. Pakaiannya tidak cukup tebal untuk musim dingin yang menanti kami setelah melewati dinding. Baju yang kupakai berlapis-lapis, nanti bisa kupinjamkan beberapa helai untuknya bila perlu.

Sambil menjaga gerakanku tetap ringan dan tak bersuara, dengan waspada menghindari sinar bulan, aku bergegas mengejar ayahku. Tak disangka ayahku bergerak gesit ke semak-semak pagar yang gelap dan gerbang luar.

Hanya ada beberapa lilin di lorong yang masih menyala di dalam rumah. Aku tidak berani bernapas terlalu keras—tidak berani memanggil ayahku yang terpincang-pincang menuju gerbang. Jika kami pergi sekarang, jika dia memang membawa kuda, ketika mereka sadar aku telah pergi, kami sudah separuh perjalanan pulang.

Lalu pada saat itu kami sudah bebas. Bebas dari Chanyeol, bebas dari wabah yang sebentar lagi bisa menyerbu negeri kami.

Ayahku sudah mencapai gerbang. Gerbang itu sudah terbuka, hutan gelap di luar sana memanggil-manggil. Cepat, cepat, bahkan gerakan tangannya pun seolah-olah berteriak.

Jantungku berdegup kencang di dalam dada, di tenggorokanku. Sekarang hanya beberapa langkah sampai ke ayahku, menuju kebebasan, kehidupan yang baru.

Sebuah tangan yang kokoh mencengkeram lenganku.

"Mau pergi ke mana?"

Sial, sial, sial.

Cakar Chanyeol menusuk lapisan pakaianku saat aku mendongak kepadanya dengan rasa ngeri yang jelas terlihat.

Aku tidak berani bergerak, terutama karena bibirnya menipis dan otot-otot rahangnya bergetar. Terutama karena dia membuka mulutnya dan sekilas aku melihat taringnya, taring panjang yang mampu merobek leher, berkilat di bawah cahaya bulan.

Dia akan membunuhku. Di sini, sekarang juga, lalu membunuh ayahku. Tidak ada lagi keringanan, tidak ada lagi sanjungan, tidak ada lagi ampunan. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Aku sama saja sudah mati.

"Kumohon," bisikku. "Ayahku—"

"Ayahmu?" Dia mengangkat tatapannya ke arah gerbang di belakangku, sembari memamerkan gigi-giginya, geramannya bergemuruh menembusku. "Coba kau lihat lagi!"

Dia melepaskanku.

Aku tertatih ke belakang, berbalik, menarik napas untuk menyuruh ayahku lari. Namun, dia tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada sebuah busur dan sebatang anak panah pucat yang tertinggal, tersandar di gerbang.

Kayu ash gunung.

Beberapa saat yang lalu benda-benda itu belum ada di sana, belum. Busur dan anak panah itu bergelombang seperti air, kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah kantong besar yang penuh dengan ransum. Ada gelombang lagi, dan kedua kakakku muncul. Saling berpelukan, menangis.

Lututku lemas. "Apa yang..." Aku tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaanku. Ayahku sekarang berdiri di sana, masih bungkuk dan memberi isyarat. Tiruan tanpa cela.

"Bukankah kau sudah diperingatkan untuk menjaga pikiranmu?" bentak Chanyeol. "Bahwa akal sehat manusia bisa mengkhianatimu?" Dia melangkah di depanku dan menggeram begitu sengit sehingga apa pun yang ada di gerbang itu bercahaya dan keluar secepat kilat ke dalam kegelapan.

"Bodoh," katanya, lalu berbalik.

"Jika kau mau kabur, paling tidak lakukanlah di siang hari." Dia menatapku tajam, taringnya perlahan tertarik ke dalam. Cakar-cakarnya tetap tampak. "Ada banyak yang lebih buruk daripada Bogge berkeliaran di hutan pada malam hari. Tidak termasuk yang ada di gerbang tadi. Itu pun tetap bisa memakanmu pelan-pelan."

Entah bagaimana mulutku bisa kembali berfungsi. Dari sekian hal yang bisa dikatakan, aku mencerocos, "Apa kau bisa menyalahkanku? Ayahku yang pincang muncul di bawah jendela, dan kau pikir aku tidak akan berlari menghampirinya? Apakah kau sungguh berpikir aku mau tinggal di sini dengan senang hati selamanya, bahkan sekalipun kau mengurus keluargaku, demi Pakta yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku dan mengizinkan kaummu membunuh manusia?"

Dia meregangkan jemarinya seakan-akan berusaha memasukkan kembali cakarnya, tetapi tidak bisa, siap memotong daging dan tulang. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Kai?"

"Aku ingin pulang!"

"Pulang ke mana, sebenarnya? Kau lebih memilih Keberadaanmu sebagai manusia merana dibandingkan di sini?"

Dengan napas tak teratur aku menjawabnya, "Aku sudah berjanji kepada ibuku saat dia meninggal. Bahwa aku akan menjaga keluargaku. Bahwa aku akan mengurus mereka. Semua yang kulakukan setiap hari, setiap jam, adalah karena janji itu. Dan hanya karena aku berburu untuk menyelamatkan keluargaku, untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan, sekarang aku dipaksa mengingkari janji."

Dia melangkah ke arah rumah, dan aku menjaga jarak cukup jauh sebelum melangkah di belakangnya. Cakarnya perlahan masuk kembali. Dia tidak memandangku saat mengatakan, "Kau tidak mengingkari janjimu—kau memenuhinya, bahkan lebih, dengan kau tinggal di sini. Keluargamu sudah diurus dengan lebih baik dibandingkan jika kau ada di sana."

Sekilas terbayang lukisan-lukisan mengelupas dengan warna-warna aneh di dalam pondokku. Mungkin mereka akan lupa siapa yang melukisnya. Tidak berarti—itulah yang kulakukan selama bertahun-tahun ini, sama tidak berartinya dengan diriku bagi para Peri Agung ini.

Bahwa mimpi yang kumiliki selama ini, untuk hidup bersama ayahku suatu saat nanti, dengan cukup uang dan makanan dan cat lukis... Itu mimpiku, bukan mimpi orang lain.

Aku menggosok-gosok dada. "Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja, menyerah mengurus mereka. Tak peduli apa yang kau katakan."

Bahkan jika aku ini tolol—ketololan manusia yang bodoh—karena percaya bahwa ayahku sungguh datang menjemputku.

Chanyeol melirikku. "Kau tidak menyerah mengurus mereka."

"Hidup dalam kemewahan, mengenyangkan diriku dengan makanan? Bagaimana itu bukan—"

"Mereka sudah diurus—mereka diberi makan dan hidup nyaman."

Diberi makan dan hidup nyaman.

Jika dia tidak bisa berbohong, berarti benar... berarti lebih dari apa pun yang berani kuharapkan. Berarti... janji kepada ibuku sudah terpenuhi. Itu mencengangkanku sampai-sampai aku tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun beberapa saat kami berjalan.

Sekarang hidupku dimiliki Pakta, tetapi... mungkin aku telah dibebaskan dari sisi lain.

Kami sudah hampir sampai di bawah tangga yang menyambung ke manor, rumah besar mereka. Pada akhirnya aku bertanya, " Minho bertugas patroli di perbatasan, dan kau pernah bilang ada pengawal-pengawal lain. Tetapi aku tidak melihat ada seorang pun di sini. Ke mana mereka semua?"

"Di perbatasan," jawabnya, seolah-olah itu jawaban yang pantas. Lalu dia menambahkan, "Kita tidak butuh pengawal jika aku ada di sini."

Karena dia sudah cukup mematikan. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya, tetapi tetap saja aku bertanya, "Jadi kau dilatih menjadi prajurit?"

"Ya." Setelah aku tidak merespons, dia menambahkan, "Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupku dalam regu perang ayahku di perbatasan, berlatih menjadi prajurit agar kelak bisa mengabdi kepadanya… dan yang lain. Mengelola tanah negeri ini seharusnya bukan tugasku."

Caranya mengatakan itu dengan nada datar mengungkapkan kepadaku bagaimana perasaannya akan gelarnya saat ini, tentang mengapa kehadiran temannya yang pandai bersilat lidah diperlukan.

Namun, terlalu pribadi, terlalu memaksa, untuk menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi sehingga mengubah keadaannya secara drastis. Aku hanya mendeham dan berkata, "Peri- peri seperti apa yang berkeliaran di hutan di luar gerbang ini, kalau Bogge bukan yang terburuk? Itu tadi makhluk apa?"

Pertanyaan sesungguhnya adalah, Makhluk apa yang tadi akan menyiksa dan memakanku? Siapa kau ini sehingga begitu berkuasa sampai-sampai mereka tidak mencoba melawanmu?

Dia berhenti di anak tangga paling bawah, menungguku menyusulnya. "Puca. Mereka memanfaatkan keinginanmu untuk memancingmu ke tempat sunyi. Lalu mereka memakanmu. Secara perlahan. Puca itu tadi mungkin mencium baumu di hutan dan mengikutimu ke rumah ini."

Aku bergidik dan tidak menyembunyikannya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Wilayah ini dulu dijaga dengan aman. Peri-peri yang lebih ganas berada di perbatasan wilayah penduduk lainnya, diawasi oleh tuan-tuan peri lokal, atau diarahkan ke tempat persembunyian. Makhluk-makhluk seperti puca tidak akan pernah berani menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Tetapi sekarang, wabah yang mengidap Prythian melemahkan para penjaga yang mencegah mereka masuk ke wilayah ini." Dia terdiam lama, seakan kata-katanya menyekat tenggorokannya. "Sekarang semuanya berbeda. Sudah tidak aman lagi bepergian di malam hari—terutama untuk manusia."

Karena manusia tidak punya pertahanan diri, bagaikan bayi, dibandingkan mereka yang memiliki bakat predator sejak lahir seperti Minho —dan Chanyeol, yang tidak memerlukan senjata untuk berburu. Aku melirik tangannya, tetapi tidak menemukan jejak cakar-cakarnya. Hanya kulit kasar kecokelatan.

"Apa lagi yang berbeda sekarang?" tanyaku, membuntutinya menaiki tangga pualam depan rumah.

Kali ini dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatku saat berkata,

"Segalanya."

•••

•••

Jadi aku memang benar-benar harus tinggal di sini selamanya. Meskipun aku ingin sekali percaya pada apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol bahwa keluargaku benar-benar sudah diurus, meskipun dia menyatakan bahwa dengan tinggal di sini aku sudah sekaligus mengurus keluargaku—bahkan jika aku benar-benar memenuhi janjiku kepada ibuku dengan tinggal di Prythian. Tanpa ada janji yang membebaniku, aku jadi kosong dan kopong.

Selama tiga hari berikutnya, aku mendapati diriku ikut berpatroli bersama Minho untuk menggantikan tugas patrol Key sementara Chanyeol memburu Bogge di hutan, tanpa terlihat oleh kami.

Terlepas dari sikap berengseknya, Minho tampaknya tidak keberatan aku ikut dengannya, dan dialah yang lebih banyak bicara, itu tidak apa-apa; itu membuatku berpikir ulang akan konsekuensi menembakkan sebatang anak panah.

_Sebatang anak panah_. Aku tidak pernah menembakkan anak panah selama tiga hari kami berpatroli di perbatasan.

Pagi itu aku mengintai seekor kijang betina merah gemuk di padang rumput dan secara naluriah membidiknya, anak panahku sudah siap melayang tepat ke matanya saat Minho mengejekku dengan mengatakan bahwa paling tidak kijang itu bukan peri. Namun, aku hanya menatapnya—gemuk dan sehat, hidup puas—lalu kulepaskan tali busurku, kukembalikan anak panah ke dalam kantong, dan membiarkan kijang itu pergi.

Aku tidak pernah bertemu Chanyeol di rumah manor—dia pergi memburu Bogge siang dan malam, kata Minho. Bahkan saat makan malam, dia hanya berbicara sedikit sebelum akhirnya pergi lebih awal—melanjutkan perburuannya setiap malam. Aku tidak keberatan dia tidak ada di rumah.

Lega malah.

Pada malam ketiga setelah pertemuanku dengan puca, aku baru duduk sebentar ketika Chanyeol berdiri, membuat alasan bahwa dia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu berburu Minho dan aku menatapnya beberapa saat.

Yang kulihat, wajah Minho pucat dan tegang. "Kau mengkhawatirkannya," kataku.

Minho melorot di kursinya, sangat tidak terlihat seperti Peri Agung. " Chanyeol sangat dipengaruhi... suasana hati."

"Dia tidak mau bantuanmu untuk memburu Bogge?"

"Dia lebih suka sendirian. Dan adanya Bogge di wilayah kami... kurasa kau tidak akan mengerti. Puca hanyalah gangguan kecil baginya, namun meski dia sudah memotong-motong Bogge itu, dia masih akan tetap memikirkannya."

"Dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membantunya sama sekali?"

"Dia mungkin akan membantai mereka karena melawan perintahnya untuk tetap berada di tempat yang jauh."

Rasa dingin menggores tengkukku. "Dia bisa sebrutal itu?"

Minho mengawasi anggur di dalam cawannya. "Kau tidak mempertahankan kekuasaan dengan menjadi teman bagi semua orang. Dan di antara peri, yang jelata maupun setingkat Peri Agung, diperlukan tangan yang kokoh. Kami terlalu kuat, dan terlalu bosan dengan keabadian untuk diatur oleh peraturan lain."

Rasanya seperti posisi yang dingin dan sepi, terutama jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku tidak tahu pasti mengapa itu sangat mengusikku.

•••

•••

_Salju turun, lebat dan tanpa ampun, aku bangkit berlutut saat menarik tali busur panah ke belakang, lebih jauh dan jauh lagi, sampai tanganku gemetar. Di belakangku, sesosok bayangan mengintai—bukan, mengawasi. Aku tidak berani berbalik menghadapnya, untuk melihat siapa yang berada di antara kegelapan, memeriksa, terutama ketika serigala itu menatapku dari seberang padang rumput._

_Hanya menatap, seolah-olah menanti, seolah-olah menantang ku untuk menembakkan panah kayu ash itu. _

_Tidak—aku tidak mau melakukannya, kali ini, tidak lagi, tidak._

_Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan jari-jariku, tidak ada kendali sama sekali, dan serigala itu masih menatapku sementara aku menembakkan panah._

_Satu tembakan langsung menembus mata emasnya. Darah mengucur ke salju, suara dentum tubuh berat yang jatuh, desahan angin. Tidak._

_Bukan serigala yang ambruk ke salju—bukan, melainkan seorang laki-laki, tinggi dan gagah._

_Bukan—bukan seorang laki-laki. Seorang Peri Agung, dengan telinga runcingnya._

_Aku berkedip, kemudian—kemudian tanganku hangat dan lengket dengan darah, kemudian tubuhnya merah dan tak berkulit, mengepul dalam dingin. Kulitnya… yang berada di tanganku, dan..._

•••

Aku terlonjak bangun, keringat bercucuran di punggung, dan kupaksakan diri untuk bernapas, membuka mata dan mencatat setiap detail kamar tidur yang gelap di malam hari.

Nyata—ini nyata.

Tetapi aku masih bisa melihat Peri Agung laki-laki itu di salju, anak panahku menancap di matanya, seluruh tubuhnya merah berdarah karena aku memotong dan mengulitinya. Kerongkonganku tercekat.

Tidak nyata. Hanya mimpi. Yang kulakukan kepada Key sekalipun, bahkan dalam wujud serigala itu... itu...

Aku mengusap wajah. Mungkin ini karena kesunyian dan kekosongan selama beberapa hari terakhir ini—mungkin hanya karena aku tidak harus memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk bisa menjaga keluargaku tetap hidup jam demi jam.

Itu rasa penyesalan, dan mungkin malu yang menyelubungi lidahku, tulang-tulangku.

Aku bergidik seakan-akan bisa melepaskannya, lalu mendorong selimut untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur.

•

•

•

•


	12. Chapter 12

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 12

Aku tidak sepenuhnya bisa menepis kengerian dan darah dalam mimpiku ketika berjalan di lorong-lorong gelap rumah manor itu, para pelayan dan Minho sudah lama tertidur. Namun, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, apa pun, setelah mimpi buruk itu. Meski hanya demi menghindari tidur.

Secarik kertas di satu tangan dan pena dalam genggaman sebelah tangan lagi, dengan hati-hati aku menelusuri langkah. Mencatat jendela, pintu, dan jalan keluar, terkadang membuat sketsa samar dan tanda X di kertas itu. Sudah paling baik yang bisa kulakukan, dan bagi manusia mana pun yang bisa membaca, tanda-tanda yang kubuat tidak masuk akal. Namun aku tidak bisa menulis atau membaca lebih dari huruf-huruf dasar, dan peta sementara yang kubuat lebih baik ketimbang tidak ada sama sekali.

Jika aku mau tetap tinggal di sini, penting untuk mengetahui di mana tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi, jalan keluar termudah jika aku dalam keadaan genting. Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya melepaskan insting itu.

Terlalu gelap untuk mengagumi lukisan-lukisan yang berbaris di dinding, dan aku tidak berani mengambil risiko menyalakan lilin. Tiga hari terakhir ini, ada pelayan-pelayan di lorong saat aku memberanikan diri untuk menikmati seni itu—sebagian dari diriku yang berbicara dalam suara Jessica menertawai ide manusia tak berpendidikan yang mengagumi seni dunia peri.

_Lain waktu saja, kalau begitu_, aku berkata kepada diriku sendiri. Aku akan mencari waktu lain hari, waktu lengang saat tidak ada orang di sekitar sini, untuk memandanginya. Aku punya banyak waktu luang sekarang—seluruh hidup di hadapanku.

Mungkin... mungkin aku akan bisa mengetahui bagaimana aku ingin melewatinya.

Tanpa bersuara aku menuruni tangga, cahaya bulan yang menyirami lantai hitam putih di lorong masuk. Aku sampai di bawah, kaki telanjangku menginjak lantai dingin tanpa suara, dan mendengarkan. Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Aku meletakkan peta kecilku di meja ruang singgah, kugambar X dan lingakaran-lingkaran untuk menandai pintu-pintu, jendela-jendela, dan tangga marmer di lorong depan.

Aku bisa mengenal betul rumah ini sehingga bisa berjalan di dalamnya meskipun ada yang menutup mataku.

Angin mengumumkan kepulangannya. Aku berbalik dari meja ke arah lorong yang panjang, ke pintu kaca yang membuka ke taman. Aku sudah lupa betapa besar dirinya dalam wujud ini—lupa dengan tanduk melengkung serta wajah serigalanya, tubuh sebesar beruang yang bergerak segesit kucing.

Mata hijaunya menyala dalam gelap, tertuju kepadaku, dan saat pintu menutup di belakangnya, detak-detak kukunya di lantai memenuhi lorong. Aku berdiri diam. Tidak berani menyentak atau menggerakkan ototku sedikit pun.

Dia agak pincang.

Di bawah sinar bulan, terlihat noda gelap berkilau yang ditinggalkannya. Dia terus berjalan ke arahku, mencuri udara dari seluruh lorong. Dia begitu besar sampai-sampai tempat ini terasa begitu sempit menyesakkan seperti kurungan. Goresan cakarnya, embusan napasnya yang tak teratur, darah yang menetes-netes.

Dalam satu langkah, dia mengubah wujudnya, dan aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat saat sinarnya menyilaukan.

Ketika akhirnya mataku beradaptasi dengan gelap yang kembali, dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

Berdiri, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya ada di sana. Pikirannya tidak di sana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda selempang kulit atau pisau-pisaunya. Pakaiannya robek-robek—sayatan panjang dan mengerikan membuatku bertanya-tanya bagaimana perutnya tidak terburai dan mati. Namun, kulitnya yang membungkus ototnya mengintip dari balik pakaiannya tampak mulus tanpa luka.

"Apa kau membunuh Bogge itu?" Suaraku tidak lebih dari bisikan.

"Ya." Sebuah jawaban yang kosong dan jemu, seolah-olah dia tidak peduli untuk mengingat cara berucap dengan menyenangkan, seolah-olah itu adalah prioritasnya yang paling akhir.

"Kau terluka," kataku lebih pelan.

Benar, tangannya berlumur darah, bahkan lebih banyak lagi yang bercucuran ke lantai di belakangnya. Dia melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong—seakan-akan butuh kekuatan luar biasa untuk mengingat bahwa dia memiliki tangan dan tangannya terluka.

Tekad dan kekuatan sebesar apa yang diperlukan untuk membunuh Bogge, untuk menghadapi makhluk memuakkan itu? Berapa dalamkah dia menggali ke dalam dirinya—mengeluarkan kekuatan serta binatang abadi apa pun yanghidup di sana—untuk membunuhnya?

Dia melihat peta di meja, suaranya hampa—dari emosi, dari kemarahan atau rasa senang—lalu dia berkata, "Apa itu?"

Aku menyambar peta itu. "Kupikir aku harus mempelajari lingkungan sekitarku."

Tes, tes, tes. Darahnya masih menetes ke lantai.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk membahas tangannya lagi, tetapi dia berkata, "Kau tidak bisa menulis, ya?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Manusia yang tidak berwawasan, tidak berarti.

"Pantas saja kau mahir dalam hal-hal lain."

Kurasa pikirannya jauh tenggelam dalam pertarungannya dengan Bogge sehingga dia tidak menyadari pujian yang diberikannya kepadaku. Jika itu memang pujian.

Cucuran darah kembali mengucur ke lantai marmer. "Di mana kita bisa membersihkan tanganmu?"

Dia mengangkat kepala dan menatapku lagi. Tak bergerak dan tak bersuara. Lelah. Lalu dia berkata, "Ada ruang pengobatan kecil."

Aku ingin mengatakan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa itu mungkin pelajaran paling berguna yang kudapat semalaman itu. Namun, selagi aku mengikutinya ke sana, menghindari jejak darah yang ditinggalkannya, aku memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Minho tentang keterasingannya, tentang bebannya. Aku memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol bahwa rumah dan lahan ini seharusnya bukan miliknya, dan aku merasa... kasihan kepadanya.

••••

••••

Persediaan di ruang pengobatan cukup lengkap, tetapi ruangan itu hanya berupa ruang penyimpanan dengan meja besar, bukannya tempat yang memang digunakan untuk merawat peri yang sakit. Kurasa memang hanya itu yang mereka butuhkan untuk menyembuhkan diri dengan adanya kekuatan abadi mereka. Namun luka ini—luka ini tidak sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Chanyeol merosot di ujung meja, memegangi tangannya yang terluka pada bagian pergelangannya sambil mengawasi ku mencari-cari perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan di kabinet dan laci.

Setelah semua terkumpul, aku berusaha untuk tidak takut untuk menyentuhnya, tetapi... aku tidak membiarkan rasa ngeriku menguasai saat kuangkat tangannya, panas kulitnya seperti api neraka pada jari-jariku yang dingin.

Kubersihkan tangannya yang berdarah dan kotor, waspada pada cakar-cakarnya. Namun, cakarnya tetap ter sembunyi. Dia tetap diam selagi aku menutup dan membalut tangannya—cukup mengejutkan karena ternyata hanya sedikit sayatan dalam yang tak perlu dijahit.

Aku mengikatkan perban lalu menjauh, membawa baskom berisi air bercampur darah ke bak cuci di belakang ruangan. Tatapannya tak lepas dariku setelah aku selesai membersihkannya, dan ruangan itu menjadi terlalu sempit, terlalu panas.

Dia telah membunuh Bogge dan pulang tanpa luka yang berarti. Jika Chanyeol sekuat itu, maka Tuan Agung Prythian pastilah serupa dengan dewa.

Setiap insting manusia dalam tubuhku mengerang panik memikirkan itu. Aku baru akan membuka pintu, menahan keinginan kuat untuk berlari cepat ke kamarku, saat dia berkata, "Kau tidak bisa menulis, tetapi kau belajar berburu untuk bertahan hidup. Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku berhenti saat kakiku sudah mencapai ambang pintu. "Begitulah kalau kau menanggung lima nyawa lain selain nyawamu sendiri, bukan? Kau lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Dia masih duduk di atas meja, pikirannya masih belum sepenuhnya beranjak dari tempatnya membantai Bogge dan ruangan ini. Mataku bertemu dengan tatapannya yang buas dan bercahaya.

"Kau tidak seperti yang kusangka—untuk ukuran manusia," katanya.

Aku tidak membalas. Dia tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan saat aku melangkah keluar.

••••

Keesokan paginya, ketika aku sedang menuruni tangga besar, aku berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan lantai marmer yang sudah dicuci bersih di tingkat bawah—tidak ada sisa darah Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya aku berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang seluruh pertemuan kami.

Ketika aku melihat lorong depan dalam keadaan kosong, aku hampir tersenyum—merasakan gelombang dalam kekosongan yang selama ini terus memburuku. Mungkin sekarang, mungkin pada saat yang sunyi ini, akhirnya aku bisa menikmati seni di dinding-dinding itu, menghabiskan waktu untuk mengamatinya, mempelajarinya, mengaguminya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang membayangkannya, aku baru akan melangkah ke lorong yang seingatku dipenuhi banyak lukisan ketika suara berat seorang laki-laki melayang dari ruang makan.

Aku terhenti. Suara-suara yang cukup tegang sehingga membuat langkahku tak terdengar ketika aku menyelinap dalam gelap ke belakang pintu yang terbuka. Tindakan pengecut dan menjijikkan. Namun, apa yang mereka ucapkan menyingkirkan segala rasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan." Suara Minho —kesan keji sekaligus malas itu membalut setiap kata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Chanyeol. Dari celah antara engsel dan pintu aku bisa menangkap keduanya berdiri dan berhadapan sangat dekat. Cakar-cakar pada tangan Chanyeol yang tidak diperban berkilau disinari cahaya matahari pagi.

"Aku?" Minho menaruh tangannya di dada. "Astaga, Chanyeol, waktunya tinggal sedikit dan kau hanya terus-terusan murung dan marah. Kau bahkan tidak berusaha berpura-pura lagi."

Alisku terangkat.

Chanyeol berpaling, tetapi kembali membalikkan tubuhnya sesaat kemudian, gigi-giginya tampak. "Sejak awal memang sudah salah. Aku tidak tahan, tidak setelah apa yang diperbuat ayahku kepada kaum mereka, kepada tanah mereka. Aku tidak akan mengikuti jejaknya—tidak akan menjadi orang semacam itu. Jadi,jangan ikut campur!"

"Jangan ikut campur? Jangan ikut campur sementara kau menyegel takdir kami dan mengacaukan segalanya? Aku tetap bersamamu saat tidak ada harapan, supaya kau tidak salah langkah. Untuk ukuran peri yang jantungnya terbuat dari batu, akhir-akhir ini kau lembek sekali. Bogge itu ada di tanah kita—Bogge, Chanyeol! Batas-batas antarnegeri sudah lenyap, bahkan hutan-hutan kita pun penuh dengan makhluk menjijikkan seperti puca. Apa kau mau pindah hidup di sana saja, membantai setiap binatang pengganggu yang menyelinap masuk?"

"Jaga mulutmu," kata Chanyeol.

Minho mendekati Chanyeol, dia pun memamerkan gigi.

Getaran udara menghantam perutku, dan bau logam memenuhi hidungku. Namun aku tidak bisa melihat sihir apa pun, hanya merasakannya. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah itu membuatku merasa lebih buruk.

"Jangan mendesakku, Minho." Nada suara Chanyeol berubah tenang mengerikan, dan rambut di tengkukku berdiri ketika dia menggeram seperti binatang sungguhan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di tanahku sendiri? Apa saja risiko yang kumiliki? Apa saja yang sudah tidak kumiliki?"

Wabah itu. Mungkin menular, tetapi sepertinya masih dalam proses mendatangkan bahaya—masih berupa ancaman, dan mungkin mereka sangat tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya, entah karena tidak cukup memercayai aku atau karena... karena aku bukan siapa-siapa dan bukan apa-apa bagi mereka.

Aku mendekat ke pintu, tetapi kemudian jariku terpeleset dan membentur pelan ke pintu. Manusia mungkin tidak akan mendengarnya, tetapi kedua Peri Agung itu berbalik. Jantungku berhenti sesaat.

Aku melangkah ke ambang pintu, berdeham sambil mereka-reka lusinan alasan untuk melindungi diri. Aku memandang Minho dan memaksakan senyuman. Matanya membesar, dan aku jadi mengira-ngira apakah itu karena senyumku, atau karena aku terlihat sangat bersalah.

"Apa kau mau berkuda?" tanyaku, merasa sedikit mual sambil menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jari. Aku tidak punya rencana berkuda hari ini, tetapi kedengarannya itu alasan yang bagus.

Mata merah tembaga Minho cerah, meskipun senyum yang dia berikan kepadaku tidak serasi. Wajah penasihat Chanyeol —lebih berpengalaman formal dan penuh perhitungan dibandingkan yang selama ini kulihat darinya.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa," katanya. Dia menyentakkan dagunya ke arah Chanyeol. "Dia akan pergi menemanimu."

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan terhina kepada temannya, seakan-akan menyembunyikan sakit hatinya. Selempang kulit yang biasa dikenakannya dipersenjatai lebih banyak pisau dibandingkan yang biasanya kulihat, dan gagang-gagang logamnya yang berhias berkilauan saat dia menoleh kepadaku, bahunya kaku.

"Kapan kau mau pergi, bilang saja." Cakar-cakar di tangannya kembali masuk ke dalam kulitnya.

Tidak. Aku hampir mengucapkannya keras-keras sambil menoleh kepada Minho dengan tatapan memohon. Minho hanya menepuk bahuku sambil lewat. "Mungkin besok, manusia."

Berdua saja dengan Chanyeol. Aku menelan ludahku keras-keras.

Dia berdiri di situ, menungguku.

"Aku tidak mau berburu," ucapku pada akhirnya. Benar. "Aku benci berburu."

Dia menelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

•••

Chanyeol berjalan di depanku di sepanjang lorong. Angin sejuk bertiup lembut dengan aroma mawar menyelinap dari jendela yang terbuka, membelai wajahku.

"Kau selama ini pergi berburu," Chanyeol akhirnya bicara, "tetapi kau sebenarnya tidak tertarik berburu." Dia melirikku. "Pantas saja kalian berdua tidak pernah menangkap apa-apa."

Tidak ada jejak kesatria dingin tak berperasaan seperti malam sebelumnya, atau Peri Agung pemarah seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya. Sepertinya, kali ini hanya ada Chanyeol.

Bodoh jika aku menurunkan pertahananku di dekat Chanyeol, bodoh jika aku berpikir bahwa sikap wajarnya mengandung arti, terutama saat ada masalah yang jelas sedang terjadi di tanah miliknya. Dia sudah membunuh Bogge—dan itu menjadikannya makhluk paling berbahaya yang pernah kutemui.

Aku tidak tahu pasti harus menganggapnya apa, lalu berkata sekadarnya dengan kaku, "Bagaimana tanganmu?"

Dia meregangkan tangannya yang diperban, mengamati balutan putihnya, mencolok dan bersih pada kulitnya yang kecokelatan. "Tadi malam aku tidak berterima kasih."

"Tidak perlu."

Namun, dia menggeleng, rambut keemasannya menangkap dan menahan cahaya matahari pagi dan menyerupai pintalan dari matahari. "Gigitan Bogge pada Peri Agung memang dibuat agar sembuh dengan perlahan supaya bisa membunuh kami. Aku berterima kasih kepadamu."

Ketika aku hanya mengangkat bahu, dia menambahkan, "Dari mana kau belajar membalut luka seperti ini? Aku masih bisa memakai tanganku, meskipun dibalut."

"Dari mencoba-coba saja. Aku harus tetap bisa menarik tali panah keesokan harinya."

Dia terdiam saat kami berbelok di lorong marmer yang disirami cahaya matahari, dan aku memberanikan diri untuk memandangnya. Aku mendapatinya tengah mengawasi aku lekat-lekat, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. "Apa pernah ada yang mengurusmu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak." Sudah lama aku berhenti mengasihani diriku sendiri untuk soal ini.

"Apa kau juga belajar berburu dengan cara yang sama—mencoba-coba?"

"Aku mengintai para pemburu secara diam-diam, kemudian mempraktikkannya sampai aku dapat buruan. Setiap bidikanku meleset, kami tidak makan. Maka belajar cara membidik adalah yang pertama aku pelajari."

"Aku penasaran," katanya santai. Cahaya kuning di mata hijaunya menyala. Mungkin tidak semua jejak pendekar binatang-buas itu lenyap. "Kapan kau mau menggunakan pisau yang kau curi dari mejaku?"

Aku menegang. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Di balik topengnya, aku berani sumpah alisnya terangkat. "Aku dilatih untuk tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Tetapi aku bisa mencium rasa takut dalam dirimu, melebihi apa pun."

Aku menggerutu, "Aku kira tidak ada yang tahu."

Dia tersenyum asimetris, lebih tulus dari semua senyuman palsu dan sanjungan yang dia berikan kepadaku sebelumnya. "Terlepas dari Pakta itu, jika kau ingin kabur dari kaumku, kau perlu berpikir lebih kreatif dari sekadar mencuri pisau makan. Tetapi dengan kemampuanmu mencuri dengar, mungkin suatu hari nanti kau bisa belajar sesuatu yang berharga."

Telingaku panas menyengat. "Aku—aku tidak... Maaf," gumamku. Aku memang menyimak yang tadi kudengar. Tidak ada gunanya pura-pura tidak menguping. "Minho bilang waktunya tidak banyak lagi. Apa maksudnya? Ada lebih banyak makhluk seperti Bogge datang kemari karena wabah itu?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tegang, mengawasi lorong di sekitar kami, meneliti apa pun yang terlihat, terdengar dan tercium.

Lalu dia mengangkat bahu, terlalu kaku untuk bisa dianggap wajar. "Aku makhluk abadi. Waktu adalah hal yang paling banyak kumiliki, Kai."

Dia menyebut namaku dengan kesan akrab. Seakan dia bukan makhluk yang mampu membunuh monster-monster yang tercipta dari mimpi buruk. "Kekuatan yang mengidap tanah dan kekuatan kami suatu hari nanti akan berlalu, jika kami beruntung. Namun, sekarang setelah Bogge memasuki tanah ini, menurutku wajar jika berasumsi bahwa yang lainnya akan mengikuti, terutama jika puca sudah begitu berani."

Akan tetapi, jika batas antarnegeri sudah lenyap, seperti yang kudengar dari Minho tadi—jika semua di Prythian sudah berbeda, seperti yang dinyatakan Chanyeol, karena adanya wabah itu...

Yah, aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam perang atau revolusi brutal. Aku tidak yakin bisa lama bertahan hidup. Chanyeol terus berjalan dan membuka pintu kembar di ujung lorong. Otot-otot punggungnya yang kuat bergerak di balik pakaiannya. Aku tidak pernah melupakan apa dirinya—apa yang sanggup dilakukannya. Terlebih lagi, untuk apa dia dilatih.

"Sesuai permintaan," katanya, "ke ruang baca."

Aku melihat apa yang tersibak di belakangnya dan perutku mulas.

•

•

•

•


	13. Chapter 13

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 13

Chanyeol mengibasan tangannya, dan seratus lilin menyala seketika. Apa pun yang Minho katakan tentang sihir telah menyusut dan rusak gara-gara wabah itu, kelihatannya tidak terlalu berpengaruh drastis pada Chanyeol, atau mungkin sejak awal kekuatannya memang sangat dahsyat.

Dia bisa mengubah para prajurit pengawalnya menjadi serigala kapan pun dia mau. Bau sihir menusuk indraku, tetapi aku tetap mengangkat dagu. Hanya sampai aku melihat bagian dalamnya.

Tanganku mulai berkeringat ketika melihat ruang baca yang teramat luas dan mewah itu dengan saksama. Buku-buku besar berderet di dinding bagaikan prajurit-prajurit pasukan tentara yang sunyi.

Kursi-kursi sofa, meja-meja, karpet-karpet mahal terhampar di seluruh ruangan. Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku meninggalkan keluargaku. Meskipun ayahku melarang pulang, meskipun sumpahku kepada ibuku sudah terpenuhi, setidaknya aku bisa mengabari mereka bahwa aku selamat—lumayan selamat. Serta memperingatkan mereka tentang wabah yang menyebar di seluruh Prythian, dan cepat atau lambat bisa menembus tembok itu.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk menyampaikannya.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Chanyeol, dan aku tersentak. Dia masih berdiri di belakangku.

"Tidak," jawabku, bergegas memasuki ruang baca.

Aku tidak boleh memikirkan kekuatan yang baru saja ditunjukkannya dengan santai—gerakan terampil dan santai yang bisa menyalakan sekian banyak api. Aku harus fokus pada tugas di hadapanku.

Bukan sepenuhnya salahku kalau aku sulit membaca. Sebelum kami jatuh miskin, ibuku mengabaikan pendidikan kami sama sekali, tidak mau repot-repot mempekerjakan seorang guru.

Setelah kemiskinan menghantam, kedua kakakku sudah bisa membaca dan menulis, mereka menganggap sekolah di desa terlalu rendah untuk kami, dan mereka tidak mau susah payah mengajariku membaca.

Aku bisa membaca seadanya—cukup untuk bisa menulis surat, tetapi parah sekali sampai-sampai membubuhkan tanda tangan pun terasa memalukan.

Chanyeol tahu tentang itu saja sudah sangat buruk. Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana cara mengirim surat itu kepada mereka setelah selesai menulis; mungkin aku bisa memohon pertolongannya atau Minho. Meminta mereka untuk menuliskan surat itu sangat memalukan.

Aku bisa mendengar kata-kata mereka: _Dasar, manusia tak berpendidikan. _

Berhubung Minho sepertinya yakin bahwa kapan pun aku bisa berubah menjadi mata-mata, dia pasti akan membakar surat itu, dan semua surat yang berusaha kubuat setelah itu. Maka aku harus belajar menulisnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu silakan saja," ujar Chanyeol ketika keheningan di antara kami terlalu panjang dan tegang.

Aku tidak bergerak sampai dia menutup pintu, mengurungku di dalam. Detak jantungku terasa hingga ke seluruh tubuh ketika aku menghampiri sebuah rak.

••••

Aku harus istirahat untuk makan malam dan tidur, tetapi sebelum fajar terbit sepenuhnya aku sudah kembali ke ruang baca. Aku menemukan meja menulis kecil di sudut, lalu mengumpulkan kertas dan tinta. Jariku menelusuri sebaris kalimat dan membisikkan kata-katanya.

"'Dia meng-ambil... mengambil sepatunya, ber... di... berdiri dari pos... po...'" Aku duduk tegak di kursi dan menekan telapak tangan ke mata. Setelah aku tidak merasa terlalu ingin menjambak rambut, kuambil pena dan menggaris bawahi kata itu: posisi.

Dengan tangan gemetar, kusalin huruf demi huruf sebaik mungkin ke dalam datar kata yang semakin banyak kuletakkan di samping buku itu. Setidaknya ada 40 kata dalam datar itu, bentuk huruf-hurufnya jelek dan hampir tidak terbaca. Aku akan mencari tahu cara pengucapannya nanti.

Aku bangun dari kursi, perlu meregangkan kaki, punggung—atau sekadar menjauh dari daftar panjang kata-kata yang tidak bisa kubaca dan rasa panas yang sampai sekarang menghangatkan wajah dan leherku.

Menurutku ruangan ini lebih mirip sebuah perpustakaan, karena aku tidak bisa melihat dinding-dindingnya berkat semua tumpukan yang membentuk labirin kecil di bagian utama serta mezanin yang menggantung dari atas, penuh dengan buku-buku. Namun, ruang baca lebih terdengar santai.

Aku menelusuri beberapa tumpukan, mengikuti secercah sinar matahari di pinggir jendela yang jauh di sisi lain. Kudapati diriku menghadap ke sebuah kebun mawar, penuh dengan lusinan corak warna merah tua dan muda, putih, dan kuning.

Mungkin aku akan membiarkan diriku menikmati warna-warna itu, dengan embun berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari pagi, jika aku tidak menangkap lukisan yang membentang di sepanjang dinding di samping jendela-jendela.

Bukan lukisan, pikirku, sambil mengerjap-ngerjap dan melangkah mundur untuk melihat seluruh bagiannya yang teramat luas. Ini…. Aku mencari-cari kata yang setengah terlupakan di dalam bagian pikiranku. Mural. Ini adalah mural.

Awalnya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menatap ukurannya, ambisi yang tersirat pada fakta bahwa karya agung ini tersembunyi di sini supaya tidak terlihat siapa pun, seolah-olah menciptakan karya semacam ini bukanlah apa-apa—sama sekali bukan apa-apa.

Mural ini menceritakan kisah dengan warna dan bentuk-bentuk serta cahaya yang mengalir, dengan perubahan warna-warna di sepanjang mural.

Kisah tentang... Prythian.

Kisah itu berawal dengan sebuah hitam raksasa yang dibawa tangan-tangan perempuan yang ramping dan bercahaya, di langit berbintang yang tak berujung. Tangan-tangan itu menggulingkannya, cairan keemasan berkilau tumpah dari bibir kaldron itu.

Bukan—bukan berkilau, melainkan... menyala dengan simbol-simbol kecil, mungkin semacam bahasa peri kuno. Apa pun yang tertulis di sana, apa pun itu, isi kaldron itu tumpah ke dalam ruang kosong di bawahnya, menggenang di bumi untuk membentuk dunia kami.

Peta itu meliputi keseluruhan dunia kami—bukan hanya daerah yang kami tinggali, tetapi juga lautan dan benua-benua yang lebih besar di atasnya. Setiap wilayah ditandai dan diberi warna, sebagian beserta gambar rumit dari makhluk-makhluk yang pernah memimpin wilayah itu; sekarang merupakan tempat tinggal manusia.

Aku mengingat segalanya sambil bergidik, seluruh dunia dulunya adalah milik mereka—paling tidak sejauh yang mereka percayai, diciptakan khusus untuk mereka oleh pembawa kaldron itu. Tidak sedikit pun manusia disebut-sebut—tidak ada tanda-tandanya di sini.

Kurasa bagi mereka kami sama rendahnya dengan babi.

Sulit untuk melihat panel berikutnya. Begitu sederhana, tetapi begitu detail. Sehingga untuk sesaat aku berdiri di medan peperangan itu, merasakan tekstur lumpur berdarah di atasku, bahu-membahu bersama barisan ribuan tentara manusia, menghadapi bala peri yang menyerbu kami. Sesaat sebelum pembantaian.

Panah dan pedang manusia tampak tak ada artinya melawan para Peri Agung dengan senjata mereka yang berkilauan, atau peri-peri yang siap menyerang dengan cakar dan taring. Aku tahu—tahu tanpa harus melihat kejelasan di panel berikutnya—bahwa manusia tidak selamat dari pertempuran itu.

Pulasan hitam pada panel di sebelahnya, percikan merah yang menyala samar, sudah cukup mengungkapkannya. Kemudian peta berikutnya, dunia peri yang sudah jauh berkurang. Wilayah utara sudah dipangkas dan dibagi untuk tempat tinggal para Peri Agung, yang kehilangan tanah mereka di bagian selatan tembok.

Semua yang ada di utara menjadi milik mereka; semua yang ada di selatan dihapus. Sebuah dunia yang telah dibinasakan dan terlupakan—seolah-olah pelukisnya pun tidak mau repot-repot menuangkannya ke dalam lukisan.

Aku mengamati banyak negeri dan wilayah yang sekarang diberikan untuk para Peri Agung. Masih begitu banyak wilayah—begitu teramat besar kekuatan yang tersebar di seluruh bagian utara dunia kami.

Aku tahu wilayah-wilayah itu dipimpin oleh para raja atau ratu atau dewan atau kaisar-kaisar wanita. Namun, tidak pernah kulihat gambarannya, seberapa banyak yang dipaksa menyerah ke selatan, dan betapa sesaknya wilayah mereka sekarang jika dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Pulau kami sebagian besar diambil Prythian, dibandingkan sebagian kecil di ujung yang diberikan kepada kami, manusia-manusia merana. Bagian paling selatan yang dikorbankan: sebuah wilayah yang dilukis dengan bunga-bunga krokus, kawanan domba, juga bunga-bunga mawar. Negeri Musim Semi.

Aku mendekat selangkah, sampai bisa melihat coretan gelap dan buruk yang berperan sebagai dinding—sentuhan dengki lainnya dari sang pelukis. Tidak ada goresan-goresan yang menandakan dunia manusia, tidak ada yang menunjukkan kota-kota besar atau pusat-pusatnya, tetapi...

Aku menemukan area kasar letak desa kami berada, dan hutan yang memisahkannya dari tembok itu. Dua hari perjalanan itu terasa begitu kecil, terlalu kecil dibandingkan kekuatan yang menghantui di atas kami.

Aku menelusuri sebuah garis, jariku bergerak di atas lukisan itu, ke atas dinding, melalui negeri-negeri ini—tanah Negeri Musim Semi. Lagi-lagi tidak ada tanda, tetapi penuh dengan sentuhan-sentuhan musim semi: pohon-pohon bunga bermekaran, badai tak menentu, anak-anak hewan... Setidaknya aku akan menghabiskan Hari-hariku di salah satu negeri yang lumayan, jika dilihat dari segi cuaca.

Sedikit menghibur.

Aku melihat ke arah utara dan melangkah mundur lagi. Enam negeri lainnya di Prythian dipenuhi potongan-potongan wilayah. Musim Gugur, Musim Panas, dan Musim Dingin mudah dikenali. Lalu di atasnya lagi, dua negeri yang bercahaya: yang paling selatan bernuansa lebih merah dan lebih lembut, Negeri Fajar; di atasnya, terang keemasan bernuansa kuning dan biru, Negeri Siang. Di atasnya lagi, bertengger di pegunungan membeku yang membentang dalam kegelapan dan bintang-bintang, adalah wilayah Negeri Malam yang menghampar sangat luas.

Dalam kegelapan di antara gunung-gunung itu ada sesuatu—mata-mata kecil, gigi-gigi berpendar. Tanah yang cantik mematikan. Rambut-rambut di tanganku berdiri. Aku mungkin akan terus mengamati kerajaan-kerajaan lain di seberang lautan yang mengapit tanah kami, seperti kerajaan peri terasing di sebelah barat yang tampaknya lolos tanpa kehilangan wilayahnya dan masih berdiri sendiri, jika aku tidak melihat jantung dari peta yang hidup dan indah itu.

Di tengah-tengah tanah kami, seolah-olah pusat dari segala yang membentang di sekelilingnya, atau mungkin tempat pertama yang disentuh tumpahan cairan dari kaldron, ada sebuah jajaran pegunungan kecil yang bersalju. Di sana terdapat puncak besar yang menyendiri. Tanpa salju, tanpa kehidupan—seolah-olah segala elemen menolak untuk menyentuhnya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda lagi akan apa itu sebenarnya; tidak ada yang menunjukkan bahwa wilayah itu penting, dan kurasa para penikmat mural ini langsung bisa mengetahuinya. Ini bukan mural yang diperuntukkan bagi mata manusia.

Sambil masih memikirkannya, aku kembali ke meja kecil. Paling tidak aku sudah mempelajari susunan negeri-negeri mereka. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah pergi ke arah utara.

Aku menenangkan diri di kursi dan menemukan halaman terakhir yang kubaca di buku itu, wajahku menghangat ketika kupandangi ilustrasi-ilustrasi pada halaman-halamannya.

Buku anak, tetapi tetap saja tidak sampai 20 halaman yang bisa kubaca. Kenapa Chanyeol memiliki buku-buku anak di perpustakaannya? Apakah miliknya saat kecil, atau berjaga-jaga untuk anaknya kelak?

Tidak penting. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membacanya. Aku benci bau buku-buku ini—halaman-halaman lapuk yang membusuk, bisikan-bisikan mengejek dari halaman-halamannya, sampulnya yang berkulit kasar.

Aku menatap secarik kertas, pada semua kata yang tak kukenal itu. Kuremas datar itu di tanganku, menggumpalnya menjadi bola kertas, dan kulempar ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Aku bisa membantumu menulis surat untuk mereka, jika itu alasanmu berada di sini."

Aku terperenyak di tempat duduk, nyaris terjungkal dari kursi, berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol berada di belakangku, di tangannya ada setumpuk buku. Aku menepis rasa panas yang menjalar di pipi dan telingaku, panik karena dia menebak informasi yang ingin kusampaikan.

"Menolong? Maksudmu seorang peri menawarkan kesempatan untuk mengejek seorang makhluk fana yang tak berpendidikan?"

Dia menaruh buku-buku itu di atas meja, rahangnya mengeras. Aku tidak bisa membaca judul yang berkilat pada tulang buku-buku itu. "Mengapa aku harus menghinamu karena kekurangan yang bukan kesalahanmu? Biarkan aku membantumu. Aku berutang budi kepadamu karena merawat tanganku."

Kekurangan. Itu memang sebuah kekurangan.

Namun, tidak seperti membalut tangannya, berbicara kepadanya seolah-olah dia bukan predator yang ditakdirkan untuk membunuh dan menghancurkan, melainkan untuk mengungkap betapa sedikitnya wawasanku, membiarkan dia melihat bagian diriku yang menampakkan bahwa aku masih kanak-kanak. Tidak matang, mentah. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca.

Meskipun ada rasa kasihan dalam suaranya, aku menegakkan tubuh. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau kira aku tidak punya hal lebih penting untuk kukerjakan daripada datang hanya untuk mencari cara untuk mempermalukanmu?"

Terpikir olehku sapuan kosong yang dibuat pelukis itu untuk memperlihatkan wilayah manusia, dan tidak memiliki jawaban—setidaknya, tidak ada yang sopan. Aku sudah memberi cukup kesopanan kepada mereka—kepadanya. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Jadi kau memperbolehkan Minho mengajakmu berburu dan—"

"Minho," cetusku pelan, tetapi tidak lembut, "Minho tidak berpura-pura menjadi apa yang bukan dirinya."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Dia menggeram, tetapi cakar-cakarnya masih berada di dalam, meskipun dia mengepalkan tangan di samping tubuhnya.

Aku jelas sedang berjalan ke garis berbahaya, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Meskipun dia menawarkan tempat perlindungan untukku, aku tidak harus jatuh di kakinya. "Artinya," sahutku, sama pelan dan dinginnya seperti tadi, "bahwa aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, atau apa sebenarnya dirimu, atau apa yang kau inginkan."

"Artinya kau tidak memercayaiku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa memercayai seorang peri? Bukankah kau senang membunuh dan mengelabui kami?"

Gertakannya membuat api lilin berkedip-kedip. "Kau tidak seperti manusia yang kubayangkan. Percayalah."

Aku nyaris bisa merasakan luka jauh di dalam dadaku saat terbuka dan robek serta kata-kata buruk itu pun tercurah keluar. Buta aksara, tidak berwawasan, biasa saja, sombong, dingin—semua yang pernah terucap dari mulut Jessica, semua terngiang di kepalaku dengan suaranya yang mengejek.

Aku merapatkan bibirku.

Dia menggerenyet dan tangannya terangkat sedikit, seakan-akan mau meraihku. "Kai," katanya—cukup lembut sehingga aku hanya menggeleng dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Dia tidak menahanku pergi.

Namun, sore itu, ketika aku kembali untuk mengambil gumpalan datar dari tempat sampah, kertas itu sudah tidak ada. Tumpukan bukunya sudah diacak-acak—judulnya tidak berurutan lagi. Mungkin ada pelayan yang melakukannya, kuyakinkan diriku, menenangkan rasa tegang di dadaku.

Hanya Sunny atau peri bertopeng burung lainnya yang membereskannya. Aku tidak menulis apa pun yang bersifat menuduh—tidak mungkin dia tahu aku berencana memperingatkan keluargaku. Aku ragu dia akan menghukumku karena itu, tetapi... pembicaraan kami sebelumnya sudah cukup buruk.

Tetap saja tanganku gemetar saat aku memegang kursi di depan meja kecil dan membuka kembali buku yang kubaca pagi itu. Aku tahu mencoret-coret buku dengan tinta itu merupakan hal yang memalukan, tetapi jika Chanyeol bisa membeli piring-piring emas, dia bisa mengganti satu atau dua buku.

Aku menatap buku itu tanpa melihat huruf-hurufnya yang campur aduk.

Mungkin aku bodoh karena sudah menolak pertolongannya, karena tidak menelan harga diriku dan menerimanya menuliskan surat sebentar saja. Bahkan bukan untuk sehelai surat peringatan, tetapi hanya—sekadar memberi tahu mereka bahwa aku aman.

Jika dia punya banyak hal lain untuk dikerjakan ketimbang mencari cara untuk mempermalukan ku, maka dia pasti punya banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan daripada menulis surat untuk keluargaku. Namun, dia tetap menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

Jam di dekatku berdentang.

Kekurangan—salah satu dari kekuranganku. Aku mengusap alis dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Aku juga sudah bodoh karena merasa sedikit kasihan kepadanya—kepada peri kesepian yang murung, kepada seseorang yang dengan bodohnya kukira akan benar-benar peduli jika dia bertemu seseorang yang mungkin merasa sama, mungkin memahami dengan cara khas manusiaku yang tak berwawasan dan tidak berarti—apa rasanya menanggung beban untuk mengurus orang lain.

Aku seharusnya membiarkan tangannya kehabisan darah malam itu, seharusnya aku lebih bijaksana untuk tidak berpikir bahwa mungkin—mungkin ada seseorang, manusia atau peri atau apa pun, yang bisa memahami perubahan yang terjadi pada hidupku—pada diriku—dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Satu menit berlalu, kemudian menit berikutnya.

Peri mungkin memang tidak bisa berbohong, tetapi mereka pasti bisa menahan informasi; Chanyeol, Minho, dan Sunny telah melakukan sebisa mereka untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan spesiik.

Mengetahui lebih banyak tentang wabah yang mengancam mereka—mengetahui apa pun tentang itu, tentang asalnya, pengaruh lainnya, dan terutama apa efeknya pada manusia—sepadan dengan waktu yang kuperlukan untuk mencari tahu.

Jika ada peluang bahwa mereka tahu sesuatu tentang keringanan yang sudah terlupakan dari Pakta sialan itu, jika mereka tahu cara untuk membayar hukuman yang harus kutebus dan mengembalikanku kepada keluargaku supaya aku bisa memperingatkan mereka tentang wabah itu secara langsung... aku harus mengambil risiko.

Dua puluh menit kemudian aku melacak Minho ke kamarnya. Aku sudah membubuhi tanda di peta kecilku di mana letaknya—di sayap terpisah di lantai dua, jauh dari kamarku—dan setelah mencari-carinya ke semua tempat yang sering dikunjunginya, itulah tempat yang harus kudatangi. Aku mengetuk pintu kembar bercat putih itu.

"Masuklah, manusia." Dia mungkin bisa mendeteksiku hanya dari pola napasku. Atau mungkin matanya memang bisa melihat tembus ke pintu.

Kubuka pintunya pelan-pelan. Bentuk kamarnya mirip dengan kamarku, tetapi dihias dengan corak warna jingga, merah, dan emas, juga dengan jejak samar hijau dan cokelat. Seperti berada di hutan musim gugur. Akan tetapi, sementara kamarku lembut dan anggun, kamar Minho berkesan kasar.

Sebagai pengganti meja sarapan cantik di dekat jendelaku, sebuah meja kerja usang mendominasi ruangan itu, penuh dengan berbagai macam senjata. Di sanalah dia duduk, hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana, rambut merahnya terurai dan berpendar bagaikan api cair. Penasihat kenegaraan, tetapi juga kesatria tangan kanan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu," ujarku, sambil menutup pintu dan bersandar di situ.

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa makhluk berangasan di perbatasan utara—urusan resmi kenegaraan," jawabnya, sambil meletakkan pisau berburu yang dibersihkannya, sebilah pisau panjang yang mengerikan. "Ketika sampai di sini, kebetulan aku mendengar pertengkaran kecilmu dengan Chanyeol, jadi kuputuskan lebih aman diam di sini. Tetapi aku senang mendengar hati manusiamu melunak kepadaku. Setidaknya aku tidak berada di tempat teratas dalam datar orang yang mau kau bunuh."

Aku menatapnya lama.

"Nah," lanjutnya, sambil mengangkat bahu, "sepertinya kau berhasil menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol sampai-sampai dia mencariku dan hampir menerkamku tadi. Jadi, sepertinya aku bisa berterima kasih kepadamu untuk makan siang yang seharusnya berlangsung damai. Aku beruntung karena ada gangguan di bagian barat hutan dan temanku yang malang itu terpaksa mengurusnya karena hanya dia yang bisa. Aku heran kau tidak berpapasan dengannya di tangga tadi."

Bersyukur kepada dewa-dewa yang terlupakan atas sedikit belas kasihan. "Gangguan macam apa?"

Minho mengangkat bahunya, gerakannya terlalu kaku untuk dianggap tak peduli. "Seperti biasanya: makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang tak diinginkan bangkit dari neraka."

Bagus—bagus karena Chanyeol berada jauh dari sini, tidak akan kembali dan memergokiku dengan apa yang ku rencanakan. Sedikit keberuntungan lagi.

"Aku terkesan kau menjawab pertanyaanku sebanyak itu," kataku dengan sesantai mungkin, memilih kata-kata dengan cermat. "Namun, sayang sekali kau tidak seperti Suriel, yang mengungkap segala informasi yang kuinginkan jika aku cukup pintar untuk me merangkapmu."

Sesaat, dia mengerjap ke arahku. Lalu mulutnya melengkung ke samping, mata logamnya berdesir dan me nyipit ke arahku. "Sepertinya kau tidak mau memberi tahuku apa yang ingin kau ketahui."

"Kau punya rahasia, aku juga punya," kataku hati-hati.

Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah dia akan mencoba meyakinkan ku untuk melakukan yang sebaliknya jika aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. "Tetapi jika kau adalah Suriel," tambahku dengan sengaja dilambat-lambatkan, berjaga-jaga kalau dia belum menangkap maksudku, "bagaimana, tepatnya, aku bisa memerangkapmu?"

Minho menaruh pisaunya dan mencungkili kuku-kukunya. Untuk sesaat, aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia mau memberikan informasi apa pun kepadaku. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan bergegas menemui Chanyeol dan mengadu.

Namun, kemudian dia berkata, "Aku agak lemah ketika menghadapi hutan belukar pohon birch muda di sebelah barat hutan, dan ayam yang baru disembelih. Dan mungkin, saking serakahnya, aku tidak melihat ada jebakan simpul ganda yang dipasang pada belukar yang akan mengikat kakiku."

"Hmm." Aku tidak berani menanyakan mengapa dia memutuskan untuk membantu. Masih ada kemungkinan besar bahwa dia tidak keberatan melihatku mati, tetapi aku mau mengambil risiko. "Entah mengapa aku lebih menyukaimu sebagai Peri Agung."

Dia menyeringai, tetapi kesenangan itu hanya sesaat.

"Jika aku cukup gila dan bodoh untuk mengejar Suriel, aku pasti juga akan membawa busur dan kantong panah, dan mungkin sebilah pisau persis seperti ini." Dia menyarungkan pisau yang sudah dibersihkannya dan pisau itu ditaruh jauh di tepi meja—sebuah penawaran. "Dan aku akan siap-siap untuk berlari sekencang mungkin setelah aku membebaskan Suriel itu. Yaitu ke air mengalir terdekat, karena mereka benci menyeberanginya."

"Tetapi kau masih waras, jadi kau akan berada di sini. Aman dan selamat, bukan?"

"Aku akan secara kebetulan berburu di pekarangan, dan dengan pendengaran superiorku, aku mungkin sedang sangat bermurah hati untuk mendengarkan apakah ada seseorang yang berteriak dari bagian barat hutan. Untungnya aku tidak berhak untuk menyuruhmu pergi hari ini, berhubung Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan isi perut siapa pun yang memberitahumu cara memerangkap Suriel; dan untungnya aku memang berencana untuk berburu, karena jika ada yang memergoki bahwa aku menolongmu, akan ada masalah jahanam lainnya yang akan menanti kita. Kuharap rahasiamu sepadan," katanya dengan seringai seperti biasa, tetapi ada ketegangan yang tersirat—sebuah peringatan yang tidak kulewatkan.

Teka-teki lainnya, potongan informasi lainnya. Aku berkata, "Untungnya kau mempunyai pendengaran superior, sementara aku memiliki kemampuan superior untuk menutup mulut."

Dia mendengus ketika aku mengambil pisau dari mejanya dan membalikkan tubuh untuk mengambil busur panah di kamarku. "Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu—untuk ukuran manusia pembunuh."

•

•

•

•


	14. Chapter 14

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 14

Hutan bagian barat. Semak pohon birch muda. Ayam yang baru disembelih. Jebakan dua simpul. Dekat air mengalir.

Aku mengulang-ulang instruksi Minho sambil berjalan ke luar rumah, melewati kebun yang terawat, ke bukit rumput liar yang membentang jauh di sana, menyeberangi sungai jernih, dan memasuki hutan musim semi di kejauhan.

Tidak ada yang menghentikanku—tidak ada orang di sekelilingku yang menyaksikan kepergianku, dengan busur dan kantong panah di punggung, pisau Minho di pinggangku. Aku menyeret sebuah kantong berisi ayam yang baru disembelih pemberian pekerja dapur yang terheran-heran, dan menyelipkan pisau tambahan ke dalam botku.

Lahan itu sama kosongnya dengan rumah manor itu sendiri, meskipun terkadang aku menangkap sesuatu yang bercahaya dari ekor mataku. Setiap kali aku menoleh untuk melihatnya, cahaya itu berubah menjadi sinar matahari yang menari-nari di dekat sungai, atau angin meniup dedaunan pohon terasing di puncak sebuah bukit kecil.

Saat aku melalui kolam besar yang terletak di kaki bukit yang tinggi, aku berani sumpah baru saja melihat empat kepala wanita yang berpendar mengintip dari permukaan air, mengawasiku. Aku mempercepat langkah.

Hanya burung-burung dan suara ciap serta kerisik dari hewan-hewan kecil yang terdengar saat aku memasuki hutan barat yang hijau dan hening. Aku belum pernah berkuda ke hutan ini selama berburu dengan Minho.

Tidak ada jalan di sini, tidak ada yang kelihatan jinak di sini. Pohon-pohon ek, elm, dan beech terjalin kusut, nyaris mencekik percikan matahari yang merayap melalui kanopi yang lebat. Tanah yang tertutup lumut menelan semua suara dariku.

Tua—hutan ini adalah hutan kuno—dan hidup.

Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya, tetapi aku hanya merasakannya, jauh di tulang sumsumku. Mungkin aku adalah manusia pertama selama 500 tahun ini yang berjalan di bawah ranting-ranting pohon gelap, menghirup segarnya dedaunan musim semi yang menutup lapisan busuk dan lembap.

Pohon birch—air mengalir. Aku mencari jalan melewati hutan-hutan, napas tersekat di kerongkongan. Malam adalah waktu yang berbahaya, kuperingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya punya waktu beberapa jam sebelum matahari terbenam.

Bahkan jika Bogge mengintai kami di siang hari. Bogge sudah mati. Teror apa pun yang sekarang dihadapi Chanyeol, berada di bagian lain tanah ini. Negeri Musim Semi.

Aku bertanya-tanya dengan cara apa Chanyeol melapor kepada Tuan Agung Musim Semi, atau apakah Tuan Agung-nya yang membuatkan mata untuk Minho. Mungkin istri dari Tuan Agung itu—wanita yang sempat disebutnya—yang menanamkan ketakutan semacam itu kepada mereka. Aku menepis pikiran itu.

Aku mengatur langkah agar tetap ringan, mata dan telinga tetap terbuka, juga mengatur detak jantung setenang mungkin. Kekurangan atau bukan, aku masih bisa berburu.

Jawaban-jawaban yang kubutuhkan sepadan.

Aku menemukan lembah kecil yang ditumbuhi pohon pohon birch muda yang ramping, kemudian terus mengitarinya sampai aku menemukan sungai terdekat. Tidak dalam, tetapi begitu luas sehingga untuk menyeberanginya aku harus berlari ancang-ancang sebelum melompatinya.

Minho menyarankan agar aku mencari air mengalir, dan ini sudah cukup mendekati untuk memungkinkan kabur, jika aku perlu kabur. Semoga saja tidak.

Aku menelusuri dan menelusuri ulang beberapa rute yang berbeda ke sungai itu, serta beberapa rute alternatif, berjaga-jaga apabila akses ke sana terhalang sesuatu. Setelah aku yakin akan setiap akar, batu, dan lembah di area sekitar, aku kembali ke celah yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon putih dan memasang perangkap.

••••

Aku menunggu dari tempatku bersembunyi di pohon terdekat, sebuah pohon ek kokoh dan besar yang daun-daun lebatnya menutupi seluruh tubuhku dari bawah. Matahari siang bergerak pelan ke atas kepala, sinarnya terasa panas meskipun hanya menyusup lewat kanopi sehingga aku membuka jubah dan menggulung lengan tunikku.

Perutku bergemuruh, lalu kukeluarkan sebongkah keju dari kantong ransel. Memakan keju lebih hening ketimbang memakan apel yang juga kucuri dari dapur saat keluar dari rumah. Setelah aku menghabiskannya, kuteguk air dari botol minum yang kubawa, sudah penyok terkena panas.

Apakah Chanyeol atau Minho pernah bosan dengan musim semi yang tiada akhir, atau apakah mereka pernah pergi ke teritori lainnya, sekadar mencari pengalaman di musim lain? Aku tidak keberatan dengan musim semi lembut yang tak pernah berakhir sambil mengurus keluargaku. Musim dingin membuat kami nyaris mati kelaparan setiap tahun.

Tetapi jika aku abadi, aku mungkin ingin sedikit variasi untuk menghabiskan waktu. Aku mungkin ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari berdiam diri di dalam rumah manor. Meskipun aku masih belum punya nyali untuk mengajukan permintaan yang merasuk ke dalam benakku ketika aku melihat mural itu.

Aku bergerak sebanyak yang berani kulakukan di atas dahan pohon, hanya untuk membuat aliran darah di tubuhku lancar. Aku baru saja kembali diam ketika gelombang keheningan datang ke arahku. Seolah-olah kawanan burung, tupai, dan ngengat hutan menahan napas mereka sementara ada yang lewat.

Tali busurku sudah terpasang. Pelan-pelan anak panahnya kupasang longgar. Keheningan itu semakin lama merayap semakin dekat. Pohon-pohon tampak membungkuk, ranting-rantingnya yang terikat mengunci semakin erat, kurungan hidup yang membuat burung paling kecil sekalipun tidak bisa terbang ke luar kanopi.

Mungkin ini merupakan ide yang sangat buruk. Mungkin Minho memandang terlalu tinggi terhadap kemampuanku. Atau mungkin dia sudah menanti-nanti kesempatan untuk memanduku kepada kematian.

Otot-ototku menegang karena menahan gerak di atas dahan. Aku menjaga keseimbangan dan menyimak. Lalu aku mendengarnya: sebuah desiran, seperti kain yang diseret di atas akar dan batu, hirupan lapar dan menciut dari bukaan hutan di dekat sini.

Aku sudah memasang perangkap dengan saksama, membuat ayam itu terlihat seperti habis berjalan jauh dan lehernya terpotong karena berusaha membebaskan diri dari dahan yang jatuh. Aku sudah dengan hati-hati menghilangkan bauku dari unggas itu sebisa mungkin. Namun peri-peri ini memiliki indra tajam, dan meskipun aku sudah menghilangkan jejakku—

Terdengar sentakan, desir, dan teriakan seram mengaum yang membuat tulang, otot, dan napasku terkunci.

Kembali terdengar jeritan marah menembus seluruh hutan, dan perangkapku mengerang selagi menahan, dan menahan, dan menahan.

Aku menuruni pohon dan menemui Suriel itu.

••••

Sambil melangkah pelan ke arah peri itu di lembah birch, kusimpulkan bahwa Minho memang benar-benar menginginkanku mati.

Aku tidak membayangkan apa jadinya jika aku memasuki lingkaran pohon-pohon putih itu—tinggi dan tegap bagaikan pilar-pilar—tetapi bukan sosok tinggi kurus memakai baju gelap compang-camping. Punggungnya yang bungkuk menghadapku, aku bisa menghitung tonjolan-tonjolan tulang belakangnya mencuat dan menembus kain tipis. Lengan abu-abu, kurus, panjang, dan berkeropeng mencakar-cakar tali perangkap dengan kukunya yang kuning dan pecah-pecah.

_Lari_, sebagian besar insting manusiaku membisik. Memohon.

_Lari dan lari, jangan menoleh ke belakang_. Tetapi aku tetap menahan anak panahku longgar pada busurnya. Aku berkata pelan, "Apakah kau salah satu Suriel?"

Peri itu menegang. Lalu mengendus. Sekali. Dua kali.

Kemudian pelan-pelan, dia berbalik menghadapku, tudung gelap menutup kepala botaknya berkibar tertiup angin yang tak nyata.

Wajah yang terlihat seperti terbuat dari tulang-tulang lapuk dan kering, tubuhnya tidak berkulit atau mungkin sudah terkelupas. Mulutnya tanpa bibir, gigi-giginya panjang dan bergusi hitam. Lubang hidungnya mirip sayatan, dan matanya... mata yang hanya berupa lubang pusaran kecil seputih susu—warna putih kematian, putih sakit, warna putih tulang mayat.

Makhluk yang mengintip dari balik kerah jubah rombeng berwarna gelap ini adalah tubuh yang terdiri dari urat-urat darah dan tulang, sama-sama kering, padat, dan mengerikan seperti tekstur wajahnya. Suriel itu menggertak. Jemarinya yang kelewat panjang berbunyi keletak-keletuk sementara dia mengamatiku.

"_**Manusia**_," katanya, segala suara dalam satu bunyi, tua dan muda, rupawan dan aneh. Perutku langsung mulas. "_**Apa kau memasang perangkap yang cerdas dan keji ini untukku?"**_

"Apakah kau salah satu Suriel?" tanyaku lagi, kata-kataku hanya terdengar seperti napas serak.

"_**Benar sekali.**_" Klik, klik, klik, jari-jarinya terus berbunyi saat saling bersentuhan, satu "klik" untuk setiap ucapannya.

"Perangkap itu memang untukmu." Aku menguatkan diri. _Lari, lari, lari._

Dia tetap duduk, kaki-kakinya yang telanjang dan berbongkol-bongkol tersangkut perangkap. "_**Sudah seabad aku tidak melihat pemuda manusia. Mendekatlah supaya aku bisa melihat si penangkapku."**_

Aku tidak menurutinya.

Dia tertawa dengan bunyi menyembur dan menjijikkan. "_**Dan siapakah saudaraku yang telah berkhianat membocorkan rahasiaku kepadamu?"**_

"Tidak ada. Ibuku bercerita tentangmu."

"_**Bohong—aku bisa mencium kebohongan dalam napasmu**_." Dia mengendus lagi, jari-jarinya berkeletak-keletuk. Dia menelengkan kepala ke samping dengan gerakan tak menentu dan tajam, tudung gelapnya mengepak-ngepak mengikuti gerakannya. "_**Apa yang seorang pemuda inginkan dari Suriel?"**_

"Kau tebak," sahutku pelan.

Dia kembali tertawa lirih. "_**Sebuah tes? Tes yang bodoh dan tak ada gunanya, karena jika kau berani menangkapku, maka kau pasti sangat ingin tahu."**_

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, dan dia tersenyum dengan mulutnya yang tak berbibir, gigi-giginya kelabu, besar menakutkan. "_**Ajukan pertanyaanmu kepadaku, manusia. Kemudian, bebaskan aku."**_

Aku menelan ludah kuat-kuat. "Apakah—apakah sungguh tidak ada cara agar aku bisa pulang?"

"_**Tidak, kecuali kau ingin dibunuh, juga keluargamu. Kau harus tetap di sini."**_

Secercah sisa harapan apa pun yang selama ini menjadi peganganku, optimisme konyol apa pun, menjadi layu dan mati. Ini tidak mengubah apa-apa. Sebelum pertengkaranku dengan Chanyeol pagi itu, aku memang tidak memiliki ide ini.

Mungkin aku datang kemari hanya karena kesal. Jadi, baiklah—jika aku ada di sini, menghadapi kematian yang nyata, maka aku juga mau tahu sesuatu. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Chanyeol?"

"_**Lebih spesiik lagi, manusia. Bertanyalah secara spesiik. Sebab aku tahu sangat banyak tentang Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Semi."**_

Bumi serasa berguncang di bawah kakiku. "Chanyeol Adalah—Chanyeol adalah seorang Tuan Agung?"

"_**Kau tidak tahu.**_" Klik, klik, klik. "_**Menarik**_."

Bukan sekadar peri agung pemilik rumah mewah biasa, melainkan... melainkan salah seorang Tuan Agung dari tujuh teritorial. Seorang Tuan Agung di Prythian.

"_**Apa kau juga tidak tahu bahwa tempat ini adalah Negeri Musim Semi, manusia kecil?**_"

"Ya—ya, aku tahu itu."

Suriel itu duduk di tanah. "_**Musim Semi, Musim Panas, Musim Gugur, Musim Dingin, Fajar, Siang, dan Malam**_," tuturnya sambil termenung, seolah-olah aku belum menjawab sama sekali.

"_**Tujuh Negeri di Prythian, masing-masing dipimpin oleh seorang Tuan Agung, semuanya mematikan dalam kekhasannya masing-masing. Mereka tidak hanya kuat—merekalah kekuatan itu."**_

Itulah mengapa Chanyeol bisa menghadapi Bogge dan selamat. Tuan Agung menyematkan ketakutanku. "Semua di Negeri Musim Semi terpaksa memakai topeng, tetapi kau tidak," kataku dengan waspada. "Apakah kau bukan penghuni negeri ini?"

"_**Aku bukan penghuni negeri mana pun. Aku lebih tua dari para Tuan Agung, lebih tua dari Prythian, lebih tua dari tulang-tulang yang ada di dunia ini."**_

Minho jelas-jelas memandang terlalu tinggi akan kemampuan ku. "Dan wabah yang sudah menyebar di Prythian bisa mencuri dan mengurangi sihir Chanyeol? Dari mana asalnya wabah itu?"

"_**Tetaplah bersama Tuan Agung, manusia,**_" kata . "_**Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau akan aman. Jangan turut campur; jangan pergi mencari jawaban lagi setelah hari ini, atau kau akan dimakan oleh bayangan di Prythian. Dia akan melindungimu darinya, tetaplah di dekatnya, dan semua akan baik kembali."**_

Itu bukan sebuah jawaban. Aku mengulangnya, "Dari mana asalnya wabah itu?"

Mata seputih susu itu menyipit. "_**Sang Tuan Agung tidak tahu bahwa kau datang kemari hari ini, ya? Dia tidak tahu manusianya datang menjebak Suriel, karena dia tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang dicari manusianya. Tetapi sudah terlambat, manusia. Terlambat bagi Sang Tuan Agung, bagimu, mungkin juga bagi duniamu…."**_

Terlepas dari yang sudah dikatakannya, terlepas dari perintahnya supaya aku berhenti bertanya dan menetap bersama Chanyeol, kata manusianya yang diucapkan si Suriel menggema di dalam kepalaku.

Aku merapatkan gigi.

Suriel itu terus bicara. "_**Di seberang laut barat yang ganas, ada sebuah kerajaan peri bernama Hybern, dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang kuat dan keji. Ya, seorang raja**_," katanya, saat aku mengangkat alis. "_**Bukan Tuan Agung. Sebab di sana, wilayahnya tidak dibagi menjadi beberapa negeri. Di sana dia membuat peraturannya sendiri. Di dunia itu sudah tidak ada manusia, meskipun singgasananya terbuat dari tulang-tulang manusia."**_

Itulah pulau besar yang kulihat di peta, yang tidak membagi wilayahnya kepada manusia setelah adanya Pakta.

Singgasana tulang manusia, katanya. Keju yang tadi kumakan terasa membusuk di dalam perut.

"_**Sudah cukup lama Raja Hybern tidak senang dengan Pakta yang dahulu kala dibuat oleh manusia dan Peri Agung penguasa dunia ini. Dia benci karena dipaksa menandatanganinya, melepaskan budak-budaknya dan terkungkung di pulau hijau yang kecil dan lembap di ujung dunia. Maka kemudian, 100 tahun yang lalu, dia mengirimkan komandan-komandannya yang paling dia percaya dan paling setia, para kesatrianya yang paling mematikan, sisa-sisa dari pasukan kuno yang dulu berlayar ke benua untuk berperang secara brutal dengan manusia, semuanya sama lapar dan keji seperti dia. Sebagai mata-mata, penasihat istana, dan kekasih, mereka menyusup ke dalam banyak negeri dan kerajaan serta kekaisaran Peri Agung di seluruh dunia selama 50 tahun. Ketika mereka telah mengumpulkan cukup banyak informasi, dia menyusun rencananya. Namun, sekitar lima dasawarsa yang lalu, salah seorang komandannya tidak memenuhi perintahnya. Sang Pengkhianat. Dan—**_" Suriel itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "_**Kita tidak sendirian."**_

Aku menarik busurku lebih jauh, tetapi tetap mengarahkannya ke tanah sementara aku mengamati pepohonan.

Namun, segalanya sudah tak bersuara dengan hadirnya Suriel itu.

"_**Manusia, kau harus membebaskanku dari perangkap dan lari,**_" katanya, matanya yang berisi kematian melebar.

"_**Larilah ke rumah Tuan Agung. Jangan lupa dengan yang kukatakan kepadamu tadi—tetaplah bersama Tuan Agung, dan hiduplah untuk menyaksikan semuanya membaik."**_

"Ada apa?" Jika aku tahu apa yang menghampiri kami, aku punya lebih banyak peluang untuk...

"_**Naga—peri yang tercipta dari bayangan, kebencian, dan kebusukan. Mereka mendengar teriakanku, dan mereka mencium baumu. Bebaskan aku, manusia. Mereka akan mengurungku jika mereka menangkapku di sini. Bebaskanaku dan kembalilah ke sisi Tuan Agung."**_

Sial. Aku segera meraih perangkap itu, menyingkirkan busur panah dan menyambar pisau.

Namun, empat sosok seperti bayangan menyelinap di antara pohon-pohon birch, begitu gelap sehingga tampak seperti terbuat dari malam tak berbintang.

•

•

•

•


	15. Chapter 15

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 15

Naga-naga itu keluar dari mimpi buruk. Hanya tertutup sisik-sisik gelap, mereka merupakan kom binasi kacau antara bagian tubuh ular dan laki-laki yang ujung tangannya berupa cakar hitam mengilap yang bisa merobek daging.

Mereka adalah makhluk-makhluk dari legenda berdarah, yang menembus tembok pelindung untuk menyiksa dan membantai kaum fana. Yang dengan senang hati akan kubunuh pada hari itu di hutan bersalju. Mereka besar sekali, mata almon mereka memandang rakus ke arah Suriel itu dan aku.

Keempatnya berhenti di tengah bukaan hutan, Suriel itu berada di antara kami, dan aku menggeser arah bidikanku ke sosok yang di tengah. Makhluk itu tersenyum, sederet gigi setajam silet menyapaku sementara lidah garpu peraknya menjulur ke luar.

"**Ibu Kegelapan mengirimkan hadiah untuk kita hari ini, saudara-saudaraku,**" katanya, sambil memandang Suriel yang sekarang mencakar-cakar tali perangkap. Mata kuning naga beralih kepadaku. "**Dan makanan**."

"**Tidak terlalu mengenyangkan**," kata yang satu lagi sambil meregangkan cakar-cakarnya.

Aku mulai mundur—ke arah sungai, ke arah rumah di belakangnya, tetap membidikkan anak panahku ke arah mereka. Sekali teriakan dariku akan menyampaikan pesan kepada Minho —tetapi napasku terasa tipis. Dia mungkin tidak akan datang, jika dia memang mengirimku kemari.

Semua indra kupusatkan pada setiap langkahku ke belakang.

"_**Manusia**_," Suriel itu memohon.

Aku punya 10 anak panah—sembilan, setelah ku tembakkan yang sudah terpasang di busurku. Tidak ada yang terbuat dari kayu ash, tetapi mungkin bisa melumpuhkan naga-naga itu cukup lama sehingga aku bisa melarikan diri.

Aku mundur selangkah lagi. Keempat naga itu pelan-pelan mendekat, seakan-akan menikmati lambatnya perburuan ini, seakan-akan mereka sudah tahu bagaimana cita rasaku. Aku hanya punya waktu sesaat untuk membuat keputusan. Waktu sesaat untuk merampungkan rencanaku.

Kutarik tali busur lebih jauh lagi, tanganku gemetaran. Kemudian aku berteriak. Jelas dan keras, dengan seluruh udara di paru-paruku yang terlalu sesak.

Sementara perhatian naga kini terpusat padaku, ku tembakkan panah ke tali yang mengikat Suriel. Perangkap itu lepas. Bagaikan bayangan tertiup angin, Suriel itu bebas. Kelebat gelap membuat keempat naga itu terhuyung mundur.

Naga yang paling dekat denganku menyerbu Suriel, kolom-kolom lehernya yang bersisik meregang. Gerakanku tidak lagi bisa dianggap serangan tanpa sebab—karena sekarang mereka sudah melihat bidikanku. Mereka masih mau membunuhku.

Maka kubiarkan anak panahku melayang. Ujungnya gemerlap seperti meteor di tengah hutan yang suram. Naga itu ambruk ke belakang sementara tiga yang lain berpaling ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu apakah seranganku membunuhnya. Aku sudah pergi dari situ.

Aku berlari ke sungai dengan jalur yang sudah kuperhitungkan sebelumnya, tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Minho mengatakan dia akan berada di dekat sini—tetapi aku terlalu jauh di dalam hutan, terlalu jauh dari rumah dan pertolongan.

Ada bunyi dahan dan ranting patah di belakangku. Aku terlalu dekat darinya. Geramannya sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti geraman Chanyeol atau Minho, ataupun serigala dan binatang apa pun yang menghuni hutan sunyi ini.

Satu-satunya harapanku untuk lolos dalam keadaan hidup adalah dengan lari lebih cepat dari mereka, cukup lama sampai aku mencapai Minho. Itu pun jika dia memang berada di sana seperti yang dijanjikannya. Aku tidak mau memikirkan seluruh bukit yang nanti harus kudaki setelah aku baru keluar dari hutan. Atau apa yang akan kulakukan jika Minho berubah pikiran.

Bunyi hantaman semak-semak semakin keras, semakin dekat, dan aku berbelok tajam ke kanan, melompati sungai. Air mengalir mungkin bisa menghentikan Suriel, tetapi desis dan bunyi gedebuk di belakangku memberitahuku bahwa aliran air tidak bisa menjauhkan naga dariku.

Aku memiringkan tubuh melewati semak belukar, dan duri-duri yang menggores pipiku. Aku hampir tidak merasakan kecupannya yang menusuk ataupun darah hangat yang mengalir di wajahku. Aku bahkan tidak sempat meringis sakit, sementara dua sosok gelap mengaitku untuk mencegat.

Lututku merintih saat aku memaksakan diri lebih cepat, memusatkan perhatian pada terang yang mulai terlihat di ujung hutan. Namun, naga dari kananku cepat-cepat mendekat, begitu cepat sehingga aku hanya bisa melompat ke samping untuk menghindari cakar-cakarnya yang menyambar.

Aku tersandung, tetapi langsung berdiri tepat ketika naga di sebelah kiriku menerkam. Aku berhenti seketika, mengayunkan busur kuat-kuat. Aku nyaris melepaskannya saat busur itu menyangkut pada wajah ular makhluk itu, dan tulangnya remuk disertai lengkingan mengerikan. Aku melompati tubuh besarnya yang tumbang, tanpa berhenti melihat yang lainnya.

Aku berhasil berlari tiga kaki sebelum naga yang ketiga menghadangku. Aku ayunkan busurku ke kepalanya. Dia menghindar. Dua naga lainnya muncul di belakangku, dan kugenggam busurku lebih kuat.

Terkepung. Aku berputar perlahan, busurku siap menyerang.

Salah satu dari mereka mengendusku, celah hidungnya mengembang. "**Manusia kurus kering**," umpatnya kepada rekannya, senyumannya menajam. "**Apakah kau tahu sudah membuat kami rugi apa?"**

Aku tidak akan menyerah tanpa melawan, tanpa membawa sebagian dari mereka ikut denganku. "Pergilah ke neraka," ujarku, namun suaraku hanya berupa embusan napas.

Mereka tertawa, melangkah lebih dekat. Kuayunkan busurku kepada yang terdekat. Dia menghindar, terkekeh.

"**Kami sudah punya tempat—meski mungkin menurutmu tidak menyenangkan."**

Aku menggeretakkan gigi sambil mengayun lagi. Aku tidak mau diburu seperti seekor rusa di tengah-tengah kawanan serigala. Aku akan mencari jalan keluar; aku akan—

Sebuah tangan bercakar hitam menggenggam batang busurku, dan bunyi "krak" menggema ke seluruh hutan yang terlampau sunyi ini.

Sisa udara di dadaku mengembus pergi, dan aku hanya punya waktu untuk berbalik sebelum salah satu dari mereka mencengkeram leherku dan melemparkan aku ke tanah. Dia menghantam lenganku begitu keras ke tanah sehingga tulang-tulangku merintih dan jemariku terentang, menjatuhkan sisa-sisa busur panahku.

"**Setelah kami selesai merobek kulitmu, kau akan menyesal sudah masuk ke Prythian**," bisiknya ke wajahku, bau bangkai busuk mencekok kerongkonganku. Aku tak bisa bernapas. "**Kami akan memotong-motongmu dengan rapi sehingga tidak ada yang tersisa untuk dipatuki burung gagak."**

Api putih panas merasuki tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu kemarahan, teror, atau insting liar. Aku tidak berpikir. Kusambar pisau di sepatu botku dan kutancapkan ke lehernya. Darah bercucuran ke wajahku, dan ke dalam mulutku ketika aku meneriakkan kemarahan serta ketakutanku.

Naga itu merosot ke belakang. Aku segera beranjak sebelum dua naga lainnya sempat menahanku. Namun, sesuatu yang sekeras batu menghantam wajahku. Kurasakan darah dan rumput saat aku ambruk ke tanah. Bintang-bintang menari dalam pandanganku, dan aku tergopoh bangun kembali secara naluriah, menyambar pisau berburu milik Minho.

_Tidak begini, tidak begini, tidak begini._

Salah satu dari mereka menyerbuku, dan aku menyingkir ke samping. Cakarnya menyangkut jubahku, menarik dan merobeknya hingga compang-camping tepat saat temannya melemparku ke tanah. Cakarnya merobek lenganku.

"**Kau akan kehilangan darah**." Salah satunya terengah-engah, tertawa berbisik melihat pisau yang kuacungkan.

"**Kami akan membuatmu mengeluarkan darah dengan pelan dan apik**." Dia menggoyang-goyangkan cakarnya—sempurna untuk potongan yang mendalam dan brutal. Dia membuka mulutnya lagi, dan raungan yang meremukkan tulang terdengar di seluruh bukaan hutan.

Akan tetapi, asal suara itu bukan dari kerongkongan sang naga.

Suaranya belum selesai menggema ketika naga itu melayang dariku, membentur sebuah pohon dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai batang kayunya retak. Aku menangkap kilau emas topeng dan rambutnya serta cakar-cakarnya yang panjang mematikan sebelum Chanyeol menyerang makhluk itu.

Naga yang memegangiku memekik dan melepaskan cengkeramannya, melompat saat cakar Chanyeol menembus leher temannya. Daging dan darah terkoyak-koyak.

Aku tetap berada di bawah, siap dengan pisau, menunggu.

Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan raungan yang membuat tulang sumsumku dingin dan menampakkan gigi-gigi taring yang memanjang.

Makhluk yang tersisa berlari ke hutan. Dia baru sampai beberapa langkah sebelum kemudian Chanyeol menggabruknya, menguncinya di atas tanah. Dia mengeluarkan isi perut naga dengan satu kali ayunan cakar yang dalam dan panjang.

Aku tetap berada di tempatku terbaring, wajahku separuh terkubur dedaunan, ranting-ranting, dan lumut. Aku tidak berusaha bangkit. Aku gemetar luar biasa sampai mengira aku akan tumbang. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk terus memegang pisauku.

Chanyeol bangkit, merenggut isi perut makhluk itu dengan cakarnya. Darah encer dan kental mengucur, menodai lumut hijau yang lebat.

_Tuan Agung. Tuan Agung. Tuan Agung. _

Kemarahan seperti binatang masih menyapu tatapannya, dan aku tersentak ketika dia berlutut di sampingku. Dia meraihku lagi, tetapi aku mengelak mundur, menjauhi cakar berlumur darah yang masih keluar. Aku bangkit ke posisi duduk sebelum tubuhku kembali gemetaran. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berdiri.

"Kai," katanya. Murka sudah sirna dari matanya, dan cakar-cakarnya kembali masuk ke balik kulitnya, tetapi raungan tadi masih terngiang di telingaku. Yang terdengar hanya suara kemarahan primitif itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, tetapi dia memahamiku.

"Tadi aku sedang melacak kawanan mereka—yang empat ini kabur, dan pasti mengikuti baumu di hutan. Aku dengar teriakanmu."

Jadi dia tidak tahu tentang Suriel itu. Dan dia—dia datang menolongku.

Dia menganjurkan tangannya kepadaku, dan aku bergidik ketika dia mengeluskan jari-jarinya yang basah ke pipiku yang nyeri menggigit. Darah—banyak darah di jemarinya.

Dari rasa lengket di wajahku, aku tahu ada cukup banyak darah yang terciprat kepadaku sehingga tidak ada bedanya.

Rasa sakit di wajah dan lenganku mereda, kemudian hilang. Matanya menjadi sedikit kelam melihat memar yang kutahu pasti membengkak di tulang pipiku. Namun, rasa nyerinya lekas berkurang. Bau logam dari sihir menyelimutiku, kemudian melayang bersama angin sepoi.

"Aku menemukan satu yang mati setengah mil dari sini," lanjutnya, tangannya meninggalkan wajahku sementara dia membuka selempang kulitnya, lalu membuka tuniknya dan diberikan kepadaku. Bagian depan tunikku telah robek dan hancur karena cakar naga. "Aku melihat salah satu anak panahku di lehernya, jadi kuikuti jejak mereka kemari."

Kupakai tunik Chanyeol di luar tunikku sendiri, mengabaikan betapa mudahnya kulihat otot-otot di balik baju putihnya, darah yang merembes membuat ototnya lebih menonjol.

Predator murni, ditempa untuk membunuh tanpa berpikir dua kali, tanpa penyesalan. Aku bergidik lagi dan menikmati hangat yang menembus kait itu. Tuan Agung. Harusnya aku sudah tahu, seharusnya aku sudah menduga. Mungkin aku tidak ingin—mungkin aku takut.

"Mari," katanya sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan yang berlumuran darah. Aku tidak berani melihat naga yang telah terbunuh saat kugenggam tangannya yang terulur dan menariknya sampai aku berdiri. Lututku lemas, tetapi aku tetap berdiri.

Kutatap tangan kami yang terjalin, keduanya berlumur darah yang bukan milik kami.

Bukan, dia bukan satu-satunya yang baru saja menumpahkan darah. Bukan hanya darahku yang masih melumuri lidahku. Mungkin itu membuatku sama liarnya dengannya. Namun dia menyelamatkanku. Membunuh demi aku.

Aku meludah ke rumput, berharap tidak kehilangan botol minumku.

"Apakah aku boleh tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini?" tanyanya.

Tidak. Sudah pasti tidak. Tidak setelah dia telah berulang kali memperingatkanku.

"Aku pikir aku bukan tahanan di rumah dan taman. Aku tidak sadar sampai sejauh ini."

Dia melepaskan tanganku. "Pada hari-hari aku harus mengurus masalah, tetaplah berada di sekitar rumah."

Aku mengangguk kaku. "Terima kasih," gumamku, menahan gemetar yang mengguncang seluruh tubuh dan pikiranku. Darah naga di mulutku kembali tak terhankan.

Aku meludah lagi. "Bukan, bukan hanya untuk ini. Juga untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku." Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya betapa besar artinya itu—seorang Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Semi berpikir aku layak untuk diselamatkan—tetapi tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Taring-taringnya sudah lenyap. "Itu… hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Seharusnya mereka tidak sampai jauh ke sini." Dia menggeleng, kepada dirinya sendiri. Bahunya lemas. "Ayo kita pulang," katanya, tidak menuntutku untuk menjelaskan mengapa aku awalnya berada di sini.

Aku tidak sampai hati mengatakan kepadanya bahwa rumah manor itu bukan rumahku—bahwa kemungkinan aku bahkan tidak memiliki rumah lagi.

Kami berjalan pulang dalam diam, sama-sama berlumuran darah dan pucat. Aku masih bisa merasakan pembunuhan yang kami tinggalkan—tanah dan pohon yang dibasahi darah. Potongan-potongan tubuh naga.

Yah, setidaknya ada yang kudapat dari Suriel itu. Meskipun bukan sepenuhnya yang ingin kudengar—atau kuketahui.

_Tetaplah bersama Tuan Agung_. Ya sudah, cukup mudah.

Tetapi bagian pelajaran sejarah di tengah-tengah informasi yang diberikannya kepadaku, tentang raja-raja jahat dan para komandan perang mereka dan entah bagaimana hubungannya dengan Tuan Agung di sisiku, juga wabah itu...

Aku masih belum memiliki cukup informasi spesiik untuk bisa seluruhnya memperingatkan keluargaku. Namun, Suriel itu sudah memberitahuku untuk tidak mencari jawaban lebih jauh lagi.

Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh sekali jika mengabaikan nasihatnya. Kalau begitu, keluargaku harus bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan pengetahuan seadanya yang kumiliki. Semoga itu cukup.

Aku tidak menanyakan apa pun lebih jauh tentang naga kepada Chanyeol —tentang berapa banyak yang sudah pernah dibunuhnya sebelum keempat naga itu kabur. Aku tidak menanyakannya apa pun sama sekali, karena aku tidak merasakan adanya jejak kemenangan pada dirinya, melainkan semacam rasa malu dan kekalahan yang mendalam dan tiada akhir.

•

•

•

•


	16. Chapter 16

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 16

Setelah berendam di bak mandi selama hampir satu jam, aku duduk di kursi bersandaran rendah di depan perapian kamarku yang menyala-nyala, menikmati rambutku disisiri oleh Sunny. Meskipun makan malam akan segera Disajikan, Sunny membawakan segelas cokelat dan menolak untuk melakukan apa pun sampai aku menyesapnya beberapa kali.

Cokelat terlezat yang pernah kurasakan. Aku meminum dari mug tebal itu sementara Sunny menyisir rambutku, nyaris Mendengkur merasakan jari-jari rampingnya di kulit kepalaku. Namun, ketika pelayan-pelayan lainnya pergi ke bawah untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam, aku menurunkan gelasku ke pangkuan.

"Jika semakin banyak peri yang terus menembus perbatasan negeri ini dan menyerang, apakah akan ada perang?" _Mungkin kita harus menentukan sikap—mungkin sudah waktunya berkata "cukup"_, kata Minho kepada Chanyeol pada malam pertama.

Sisirannya berhenti. "Jangan bertanya seperti itu. Kau akan memancing nasib buruk."

Aku memutar tubuhku di atas kursi, menatap tajam wajahnya yang bertopeng. "Mengapa Tuan Agung lainnya tidak menjaga penduduk-penduduknya? Mengapa makhluk-makhluk mengerikan ini diperbolehkan berkeliaran ke mana pun mereka mau? Seseorang—seseorang bercerita kepadaku tentang raja di Hybern—"

Sunny merengkuh bahuku dan memutarku. "Ini semua bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, menurutku ini urusanku." Aku berbalik kembali, memegangi bagian belakang kursi kayu. "Jika ini masuk ke dunia manusia—jika terjadi perang, atau wabah ini meracuni tanah kami..." Aku menepis hantaman panik itu kuat-kuat.

Aku harus memperingatkan keluargaku—harus menulis surat kepada mereka. Segera.

"Semakin sedikit yang kau ketahui, semakin baik. Biarkan Tuan Chanyeol mengurusnya—hanya dia yang bisa." Suriel itu juga berkata demikian. Mata cokelat Sunny tajam, tanpa ampun.

"Kau kira tidak ada yang memberitahuku apa yang kau minta di dapur hari ini, atau menyadari apa yang mau kau jebak? Anak bodoh dan konyol. Jika suasana hati si Suriel itu tidak baik, kau sudah mendapat hadiah kematian darinya. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk: ini, atau ketololanmu dengan puca itu."

"Apa kau tidak akan melakukan hal lain? Jika kau memiliki keluarga—"

"Aku punya keluarga."

Aku melihatnya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tidak ada cincin di jarinya.

Sunny menangkap tatapanku dan berkata, "Kakak Perempuanku dan pasangannya terbunuh sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan dua anak mereka yang masih kecil. Semua yang kulakukan, semua yang kukerjakan, adalah untuk kedua anak laki-laki itu. Jadi, kau tidak punya hak untuk memandangku seperti itu dan bertanya apakah aku akan melakukan hal lain, Nak."

"Di mana mereka? Apa mereka tinggal di sini?" Mungkin itulah sebabnya ada buku anak-anak di ruang baca. Mungkin, dua sosok kecil di taman... itu mereka.

"Tidak, mereka tidak tinggal di sini," katanya, terlalu tajam. "Mereka berada di tempat lain—tempat yang sangat jauh."

Aku memikirkan apa yang dikatakannya, lalu menelengkan kepalaku. "Apakah anak-anak peri menua dengan cara yang berbeda?" Jika orangtua mereka terbunuh 50 tahun yang lalu, sekarang mereka bukan anak-anak lagi.

"Sebagian menua seperti kau dan bisa beranak sesering kelinci, tetapi ada jenis lain—seperti aku, seperti Peri Agung—yang jarang bisa membuat keturunan. Mereka yang terlahir untuk menua agak sedikit lebih lambat. Kami semua terkejut sekali ketika kakakku hamil kedua hanya lima tahun berikutnya—dan anak yang pertama tidak akan mencapai usia dewasa sampai berusia 75 tahun. Tetapi mereka sangat langka—semua anak-anak jenis kami—dan lebih berharga dibandingkan perhiasan atau emas." Dia merapatkan rahangnya cukup kuat sehingga aku sadar hanya itu informasi yang bisa kudapat darinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meragukan dedikasimu untuk mereka," ujarku pelan. Saat dia tidak menjawab lagi, aku menambahkan, "Aku mengerti maksudmu—tentang melakukan segalanya demi mereka."

Bibir Sunny menipis, tetapi dia berkata, "Lain kali jika si bodoh Minho itu memberimu saran tentang cara menjebak Suriel, kau temui aku. Tidak perlu bangkai ayam. Yang kau perlukan hanya menawarkan sehelai jubah baru kepadanya, dan si Suriel pasti akan langsung menyembahmu."

••••

••••

Pada saat aku memasuki ruang makan, aku sudah berhenti gemetar, dan ada sedikit kehangatan yang kembali ke urat-urat darahku. Tuan Agung Prythian atau bukan, aku tidak akan takut—terutama setelah apa yang kualami hari ini.

Minho dan Chanyeol sudah menungguku di meja makan.

"Selamat malam," ucapku, sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk yang biasanya.

Minho menyentakkan kepala sebagai pertanyaan tanpa suara, dan aku mengangguk sedikit kepadanya sambil duduk. Rahasianya masih terjaga, meski pun dia layak dihajar karena sudah mengantarku kepada Suriel itu tanpa persiapan.

Minho merosot sedikit di kursinya. "Kudengar kalian mengalami siang yang seru tadi. Andai saja aku ada di sana untuk menolong."

Permintaan maaf terselubung, atau mungkin setengah hati, tetapi aku mengangguk kecil kepadanya.

Dia berkata dengan nada santai yang dipaksakan, "Yah, kau masih terlihat manis, terlepas dari hadiah dari neraka siang tadi."

Aku mendengkus. Aku tidak pernah kelihatan manis atau cantik sehari pun dalam hidupku. "Aku kira peri tidak bisa berbohong."

Chanyeol tersedak anggurnya, tetapi Minho menyeringai, bekas luka itu tampak mencolok dan brutal. "Siapa yang mengatakan itu kepadamu?"

"Semua orang tahu," ujarku, menimbun makanan ke piring meskipun aku mulai mempertanyakan semua yang mereka katakan kepadaku sampai sekarang, setiap pernyataan yang kuterima murni sebagai kebenaran.

Minho bersandar di kursinya, tersenyum senang dan licik. "Tentu saja kami bisa berbohong. Bagi kami, berbohong adalah sebuah seni. Kami berbohong ketika mengatakan kepada para kaum fana zaman dahulu bahwa kami tidak bisa berkata hal yang tidak benar. Bagaimana lagi kami membuat mereka percaya dan menerima tawaran kami?"

Mulutku membentuk garis tipis dan kencang. Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya—karena jika dia berbohong...

Logika itu membuatku pusing. "Besi?" tanyaku dengan berat.

"Tidak berbahaya secuil pun bagi kami. Hanya kayu ash, seperti yang kau tahu betul."

Wajahku menghangat. Aku telah menerima semua yang mereka katakan sebagai kejujuran. Mungkin Suriel itu tadi juga berbohong, dengan segala penjelasan panjang lebar tentang politik di dunia peri. Juga tentang perintahnya untuk tetap bersama Tuan Agung, dan bahwa semua akan kembali baik pada akhirnya.

Aku memandang Chanyeol.

Tuan Agung.

Itu bukan sebuah kebohongan—aku merasakan kebenarannya dalam tulang-tulangku. Meskipun dia tidak bersikap seperti para Tuan Agung dalam legenda yang mengorbankan para perawan dan membantai manusia semaunya. Tidak.

Chanyeol adalah... persis seperti karunia dan kenyamanan Prythian yang digambarkan oleh Putra-Putri yang Diberkati.

"Meskipun Minho membocorkan sebagian rahasia kami yang dijaga secara ketat," kata Chanyeol melemparkan kata "rahasia" kepada temannya sambil menggeram, "kami tidak pernah memanfaatkan kesalahpahamanmu untuk berlaku licik." Tatapannya bertemu dengan mataku. "Kami tidak pernah dengan sengaja membohongimu."

Aku mengangguk dengan berat hati dan meneguk air dalam-dalam. Aku makan tanpa suara, sibuk mencoba mengurai tiap kata yang kudengar sejak tiba di sini sehingga tak menyadari saat Minho pamit sebelum hidangan penutup.

Meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan sosok paling berbahaya yang pernah kutemui. Dinding-dinding di ruangan ini mendesakku.

"Apakah kau merasa... lebih baik?" Meskipun dia bertopang dagu, rasa khawatir tersirat di matanya—dan mungkin terkejut dengan rasa khawatir itu.

Aku menelan ludah. "Kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan naga lagi, kuanggap aku beruntung."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bagian barat hutan?"

Jujur atau bohong, jujur atau bohong... Dua-duanya. "Aku pernah dengar legenda yang menceritakan makhluk yang mau menjawab pertanyaanmu, kalau kau bisa menangkapnya."

Chanyeol tersentak ketika cakarnya mencuat keluar, menyayat wajahnya. Namun lukanya menutup secepat membukanya, hanya meninggalkan noda darah yang menetes pada kulit keemasannya yang diseka dengan punggung lengan bajunya. "Kau pergi untuk menangkap Suriel."

"Aku menangkap Suriel," ralatku.

"Apakah Suriel itu memberikan jawaban yang kau inginkan?" Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah dia bernapas.

"Naga-naga itu menginterupsi sebelum Suriel itu sempat memberitahuku sesuatu yang penting."

Mulutnya merapat. "Aku mau berteriak, tetapi kurasa hari ini sudah cukup menjadi hukuman." Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau sungguh-sungguh memerangkap Suriel itu. Seorang manusia ."

Terlepas dari rasa heranku, terlepas dari kejadian siang itu, bibirku melengkung ke atas. "Memangnya sulit?"

Dia tertawa kecil, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. "Yah, kalau aku beruntung, aku tidak perlu memerangkap Suriel untuk tahu ini apa." Dia mengangkat kertas datar kata-kataku yang sudah kusut.

Jantungku serasa melorot ke perut. "Itu…." Aku tidak bisa mencari kebohongan yang cocok. Semuanya terdengar aneh.

"Ganjil? Antre? Membantai? Kebakaran?" Dia membaca datar itu.

Aku ingin meringkuk dan mati saja. Kata-kata yang tidak bisa kubaca dari buku—kata-kata yang sekarang terkesan sederhana sekali, entah bagaimana begitu mudah ketika dia membacakannya keras-keras.

"Apakah ini puisi tentang membunuhku dan kemudian membakar jasadku?"

Kerongkonganku menutup, dan aku harus mengepalkan tanganku agar tidak menutup wajahku. "Selamat malam," kataku, mirip bisikan. Aku berdiri dengan lutut yang gemetar.

Aku sudah hampir sampai di pintu ketika dia bicara lagi.

"Kau sangat menyayangi mereka, ya?"

Aku menoleh kepadanya. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mataku saat dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arahku. Dia berhenti lumayan jauh dariku.

Datar kata-kata yang bentuknya tak keruan masih dia genggam. "Aku penasaran apakah keluargamu menyadari," bisiknya, "bahwa segala yang kau lakukan bukan karena kau janji kepada ibumu, atau demi dirimu sendiri, tetapi demi mereka."

Aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tidak percaya suaraku bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu yang tersembunyi.

"Aku tahu—aku tahu saat aku mengatakannya waktu itu, terdengar kurang tepat, tetapi aku bisa membantumu menulis—"

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian," cetusku. Aku baru akan keluar dari pintu ketika aku menubruk seseorang—menubruknya. Aku kaget dan terhuyung mundur. Aku lupa betapa cepatnya dia.

"Aku tidak menghinamu." Suara pelannya malah memperburuk semuanya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Jelas tidak," katanya dengan senyuman separuh. Namun, senyuman itu pudar. "Seorang manusia yang bisa membunuh peri berwujud serigala, yang memerangkap Suriel dan membunuh dua naga sendirian..." Dia tertawa kecil, lalu menggeleng. Cahaya api di perapian menari-nari di topengnya.

"Mereka bodoh. Bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya." Dia mengernyit. Namun, matanya tidak menyimpan kejahatan. "Ini," katanya, menyerahkan datar kata itu.

Aku menjejalkannya ke dalam saku. Aku berbalik, tetapi dengan pelan dia menangkap lenganku. "Kau berkorban banyak untuk mereka." Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya seakan-akan mau mengelus pipiku. Aku waspada terhadap sentuhannya, tetapi dia menurunkan tangannya sebelum bersentuhan.

"Apa kau tahu caranya tertawa?"

Aku melepaskan lenganku darinya, tidak mampu menghentikan kata-kata marah. Persetan dengan gelar Tuan Agung-nya. "Aku tidak menginginkan belas kasihmu."

Mata zamrudnya begitu terang sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berpaling. "Bagaimana kalau teman?"

"Bisakah peri berteman dengan makhluk fana?"

"Lima ratus tahun yang lalu, banyak peri yang berteman dengan manusia sampai-sampai ikut berperang di pihak mereka."

"Apa?" Aku belum pernah mendengarnya, dan itu tidak ada pada mural di ruang baca.

"Kau kira bagaimana pasukan manusia bisa bertahan selama itu, dan menyebabkan kerugian besar bagi kaumku sehingga menyetujui pembuatan Pakta? Hanya dengan senjata kayu ash? Ada peri-peri yang berjuang dan mati di pihak manusia demi memperjuangkan kebebasan mereka, dan yang berduka ketika satu-satunya solusi adalah memisahkan orang-orang kita."

"Apa kau salah satunya?"

"Saat itu aku masih kanak-kanak, terlalu kecil untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi—atau bahkan untuk diberi tahu," katanya. Kanak-kanak. Artinya dia kira-kira berusia lebih dari…. "Tetapi jikalau saat itu aku sudah cukup dewasa, aku pasti salah satu di antaranya. Menentang perbudakan, menentang tirani, aku akan dengan senang menjemput kematianku, tidak peduli kebebasan siapa yang kuperjuangkan."

Aku tidak yakin akan melakukan hal yang sama. Prioritas ku adalah melindungi keluargaku—dan aku pasti memilih pihak mana pun yang lebih bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Aku tidak pernah menganggap itu sebagai kelemahan hingga saat ini.

"Asal kau tahu," kata Chanyeol, "keluargamu tahu bahwa kau aman. Mereka tidak punya ingatan akan adanya binatang buas yang menerobos masuk ke pondok mereka, dan mengira bahwa seorang bibi kaya raya yang lama tak berkabar menyuruhmu datang untuk merawatnya menjelang kematian. Mereka tahu kau masih hidup, dan diberi makan, dan terawat. Namun mereka juga tahu bahwa ada beberapa rumor tentang sebuah... ancaman di Prythian, dan siap untuk melarikan diri jika ada tanda-tanda peringatan menyangkut tembok yang akan runtuh."

"Kau—kau mengubah ingatan mereka?" Aku melangkah mundur. Keangkuhan peri, sungguh khas keangkuhan peri untuk mengubah apa yang ada di kepala kami, menanamkan pemikiran seolah-olah itu bukan sebuah pelanggaran.

"Aku memberi keglamoran pada ingatan mereka—seperti menaruh cadar untuk menutupinya, aku takut ayahmu datang untuk mengambilmu, atau memengaruhi para penduduk desa untuk menembus tembok bersamanya, lalu melanggar Pakta."

Mereka tetap akan mati, setelah mereka bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk semacam puca, Bogge, atau naga.

Keheningan membungkus pikiranku, sampai aku terlalu lelah sehingga tak mampu berpikir, dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkata, "Kau tidak mengenalnya. Ayahku tidak akan mau repot-repot melakukan semua itu.

Chanyeol menatapku lama. "Ya, dia pasti mau."

Namun ayahku tidak akan mau—terutama dengan lutut yang cacat. Tidak jika dengan memanfaatkannya sebagai alasan. Kusadari itu pada saat ilusi puca menghilang. Diberi makan, nyaman, dan selamat—mereka sudah diberi peringatan akan adanya wabah itu, entah apakah mereka memahami peringatan itu atau tidak.

Matanya terbuka, jujur. Dia sudah mengatasi setiap kekhawatiranku lebih jauh dari yang kuperkirakan. "Kau sungguh-sungguh sudah memberi peringatan kepada mereka tentang kemungkinan adanya ancaman itu?"

Anggukan yang berat. "Bukan peringatan secara langsung, melainkan disusup ke dalam ingatan mereka yang diberi glamor, dan perintah untuk melarikan diri saat menangkap tanda awal akan adanya sesuatu yang salah."

Arogansi peri, tetapi... tetapi dia sudah melakukan lebih dari yang sudah kulakukan. Keluargaku mungkin akan mengabaikan suratku sama sekali. Jika aku tahu dia memiliki kemampuan-kemampuan itu, aku mungkin akan meminta Sang Tuan Agung untuk "memberi glamor" pada ingatan mereka jika dia tidak melakukannya sendiri atas kemauannya.

Benar-benar tidak ada lagi yang perlu kukhawatirkan, apalagi fakta bahwa mereka mungkin akan melupakanku lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. Tugasku sudah selesai…. Apa lagi yang tersisa untukku?

Cahaya perapian menari-nari di topengnya, menghangatkan emasnya, membuat zamrudnya berkilauan. Warna-warna dan variasi semacam itu—warna-warna yang tidak kuketahui nama-namanya, warna yang ingin kurangkai menjadi satu di dalam katalogku. Warna yang sekarang bisa kujelajahi tanpa sebab.

"Cat," ujarku, tidak lebih dari bisikan. Dia menelengkan kepalanya dan aku menelan ludah, menegakkan bahu. "Kalau—kalau tidak merepotkan, aku ingin cat lukis dan kuas."

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kau—kau suka seni? Kau suka—melukis?" Ucapannya yang terbata-bata tidak terkesan tidak baik.

Cukup untuk membuatku berkata, "Ya, aku tidak terampil, tetapi kalau tidak merepotkan... aku akan melukis di luar, supaya tidak mengotori—"

"Di luar, di dalam, di atap rumah…. Melukislah di mana saja kau mau. Aku tidak peduli," katanya. "Tetapi jika kau memerlukan cat dan kuas, pasti kau juga membutuhkan kertas dan kanvas."

"Aku bisa bekerja—bantu-bantu di dapur atau di taman—untuk membayarnya."

"Kau hanya akan menghambat pekerjaan. Mungkin perlu beberapa hari untuk mendapatkannya, tetapi cat, kuas, kanvas, dan tempat melukis, semuanya jadi milikmu. Melukislah di mana pun kau mau. Lagi pula, rumah ini terlalu besih."

"Terima kasih—aku bersungguh-sungguh. Terima kasih."

"Tentu saja." Aku berbalik, tetapi dia berkata lagi, "Apa kau sudah melihat galerinya?"

Aku mencerocos, "Ada galeri di rumah ini?"

Dia menyeringai—sungguh-sungguh menyeringai, Sang Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Semi.

"Sudah ditutup sejak aku mewarisi tempat ini." Setelah dia mewarisi gelar yang tampaknya tidak dinikmatinya. "Rasanya buang-buang waktu pelayan saja untuk terus membersihkannya."

Tentu demikian, bagi seorang kesatria yang terlatih.

Dia melanjutkan. "Besok aku sibuk, dan galeri perlu dibersihkan, jadi... lusa—biar kutunjukkan kepadamu besok lusa." Dia mengusap-usap lehernya, samar-samar warna merayap ke pipinya—lebih hidup dan hangat dibandingkan yang selama ini kulihat.

"Kumohon, dengan senang hati kutunjukkan kepadamu." Aku percaya dia memang senang hati melakukannya.

Aku mengangguk tolol. Bila lukisan di lorong-lorong rumah ini saja sangat indah, maka lukisan-lukisan pilihan yang ada di dalam galeri pasti di luar imajinasi manusia. "Aku mau, mau sekali."

Dia masih tersenyum kepadaku, lebar dan tanpa tertahan atau ragu. Zitao tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku. Zitao tidak pernah membuat napasku tercekat, sedikit pun.

Perasaan itu cukup mengejutkan sehingga aku keluar, sembari menggenggam kertas kusut di dalam saku seolah-olah kalau aku melakukannya, entah bagaimana, bisa menjaga senyuman balasan itu tetap menarik bibirku.

•

•

•

•


	17. Chapter 17

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 17

Aku melonjak terbangun di tengah malam, terengah-engah. Mimpiku penuh dengan bunyi "klak-klik" jemari tulang Suriel, naga yang menyeringai, dan wanita tak berwajah nan pucat yang menyeret kuku-kuku semerah darahnya ke leherku, memotongku sedikit demi sedikit. Dia terus menanyakan namaku, tetapi setiap kali aku mencoba bicara, darahku meluap ke luar dari luka dangkal di leherku, membuatku tersedak.

Aku menyugar rambutku yang basah keringat. Ketika aku berhenti terengah, suara yang berbeda memenuhi udara, merayap dari lorong depan hingga ke celah di bawah pintu.

Teriakan dan jeritan seseorang.

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku dalam sekejap. Teriakan-teriakan itu tidak agresif, tetapi memerintah, mengatur.

Namun jeritan itu...

Setiap rambut di tubuhku berdiri tegak ketika kubuka pintu lebar-lebar. Aku mungkin hanya akan gemetar ketakutan di dalam kamar, tetapi aku pernah mendengar teriakan seperti itu sebelumnya di hutan kampung halamanku, ketika bidikanku tidak langsung membunuh dan binatang-binatang itu menderita. Aku tidak tahan. Aku harus mencari tahu.

Aku sudah berada di puncak tangga tepat ketika pintu depan rumah dibanting membuka dan Chanyeol menghambur masuk, seorang peri yang menjerit-jerit dipanggul di bahunya.

Peri itu besarnya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol. Akan tetapi, Sang Tuan Agung membawanya seolah-olah peri itu hanya seberat karung kulit gandum. Spesies lain dari peri jelata, dengan kulit biru, tangan dan kaki panjang, telinga runcing, rambut panjang sewarna onyx.

Namun dari atas tangga sekalipun, aku bisa melihat darah bercucuran dari punggung peri itu—darah dari bonggol-bonggol hitam yang menonjol dari tulang belikatnya. Darah yang kini merembes ke tunik hijau, bercak-bercak gelap berkilau. Salah satu pisau hilang dari selempang kulitnya.

Minho bergegas ke ruang depan di bawah, tepat saat Chanyeol berteriak, "Meja—kosongkan meja!"

Minho menepis vas bunga di meja panjang di tengah-tengah lorong. Entah apakah Chanyeol sedang tidak berpikir jernih, atau dia takut menyia-nyiakan tambahan menit yang terbuang jika membawa peri itu ke ruang pengobatan.

Suara pecahan gelas menggerakkan kakiku, dan aku separuh menuruni tangga ketika Chanyeol menaruh peri yang menjerit-jerit itu dalam keadaan menelungkup ke atas meja. Peri itu tidak mengenakan topeng; tidak ada yang tersembunyi dari rasa sakit yang membuat wajahnya yang panjang dan ganjil berkerut-kerut.

"Penjaga menemukannya dibuang di dekat garis perbatasan," jelas Chanyeol kepada Minho, tetapi matanya bergerak ke arahku. Kedua matanya menyiratkan peringatan, tetapi aku melangkah turun lagi. Dia berkata kepada Minho, "Dia dari Negeri Musim Panas."

"Astaga," ujar Minho, sambil mengamati lukanya.

"Sayapku," peri itu tersekat, mata hitam lebarnya yang mengilap dan menatap kosong. "_**Dia**_ merampas sayapku."

Lagi-lagi, _**dia**_ tanpa nama menghantui hidup mereka.

Jika _**dia**_ bukan pemimpin Negeri Musim Semi, kemungkinan _**dia**_ memimpin negeri lain. Chanyeol menyentakkan sebelah tangannya, dan air mendidih serta perban muncul begitu saja di atas meja. Mulutku mengering, dan aku sudah sampai di dasar tangga, terus berjalan ke meja. Kematian pastilah sudah melayang-layang di lorong ini.

"_**Dia**_ merampas sayapku," kata peri itu. "_**Dia**_ merampas sayapku," ulangnya, mencengkeram pinggiran meja dengan jari-jari birunya yang ramping.

Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu tanpa kata dengan pelan—kelembutan yang tak pernah kudengar darinya.

Dia mengambil lap untuk dicelupkan ke dalam air. Aku mengambil tempat di seberang Chanyeol dari meja, dan napas berembus cepat dari dadaku ketika aku menyaksikan cederanya.

Siapa pun _**dia**_, _**dia**_ bukan sekadar mengambil sayap. _**Dia**_ merobeknya.

Darah mengucur dari bonggol-bonggol hitam beledu di punggung peri itu. Lukanya bergerigi—tulang rawan dan urat daging robek tak merata, seolah-olah dia menggergaji sayapnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"_**Dia**_ merampas sayapku," kata peri itu lagi, suaranya pecah. Selagi dia gemetar, syok mengambil alih, kulitnya memendarkan pembuluh-pembuluh emas murni—warna-warni, seperti kupu-kupu biru.

"Jangan bergerak," perintah Chanyeol, sambil memeras kain lap. "Nanti kau kehilangan darah lebih cepat."

"J-j-jangan," cetus peri itu, dan mulai berputar menghindarkan punggungnya dari Chanyeol, dari rasa sakit yang pasti timbul ketika kain lap itu menyentuh luka basah pada bonggol-bonggolnya.

Entah naluri, atau belas kasihan, atau mungkin keputusasaan, yang membuatku memegang lengan atas peri itu dan menelungkupkannya kembali, memeganginya di atas meja selembut yang bisa kulakukan.

Dia meronta, cukup kuat sehingga aku harus memusatkan perhatian hanya untuk memeganginya. Kulitnya selembut beledu dan licin, tekstur yang tidak akan pernah bisa kulukis, bahkan jika aku punya waktu tanpa batas untuk mempelajarinya.

Aku menahannya, menggeretakkan gigiku dan sekuat tenaga membuatnya diam. Aku menatap Minho —warna di wajahnya memudar, menyisakan putih kehijauan.

"Minho," kata Chanyeol, sebuah perintah yang lirih.

Namun Minho tetap ternganga memandang punggung peri yang rusak itu, memandang patahan-patahan tumpulnya, mata logamnya mengecil dan membesar, menyipit dan melebar. Dia mundur selangkah, lalu selangkah lagi. Kemudian muntah ke pot tanaman sebelum berlari ke luar ruangan.

Peri itu berputar lagi dan aku memegangnya erat-erat, tanganku gemetar karena berusaha sekuat tenaga. Luka itu pasti sangat melemahkannya, buktinya aku bisa menahannya tetap diam. "Kumohon," bisikku. "Kumohon jangan bergerak."

"_**Dia**_ merampas sayapku," isak peri itu. "_**Dia**_ merampasnya."

"Aku tahu," bisikku, jemariku sakit. "Aku tahu."

Chanyeol menyentuhkan kain lap ke salah satu patahan tumpulnya, dan peri itu menjerit begitu keras sehingga indra-indraku terasa tercabik-cabik dan membuatku terhuyung mundur. Dia berusaha bangun, tetapi lengannya lemah. Dia pun kembali ambruk, wajahnya menghantam meja.

Darah mengucur deras—sangat cepat dan terang sehingga dalam sekejap aku sadar bahwa luka semacam ini memerlukan turniket—dan bahwa peri itu sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah sehingga percuma saja. Darahnya mengalir dari punggungnya ke meja, kemudian ke tepi meja dan menetes ke lantai di dekat kakiku.

Aku menangkap tatapan Chanyeol ke arahku. "Lukanya tidak menutup," katanya pelan sekali sementara peri itu terengah.

"Apakah kau tak bisa menggunakan sihirmu?" tanyaku, berharap aku bisa menarik topeng itu dari wajahnya dan melihat seluruh ekspresi wajahnya.

Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan berat. "Tidak, tidak bisa untuk luka separah ini. Hanya sekali, tetapi tidak tahan lama."

Peri itu merintih di meja, dia terengah perlahan. "_**Dia**_ merampas sayapku," bisiknya.

Mata hijau Chanyeol berkilat, dan aku tahu, pada saat itu juga, bahwa peri itu sekarat. Kematian bukan hanya melayang-layang di lorong ini; kematian sudah menghitung mundur sisa detak jantung peri itu.

Aku menggenggam sebelah tangan peri itu, kulitnya kasar. Releks, jari-jari panjangnya membungkus tanganku, menutupi tanganku seluruhnya. "_**Dia**_ merampas sayapku," katanya lagi, sudah tidak gemetar terlalu kencang.

Aku menepis rambut panjang dan basah dari wajahnya yang separuh menoleh, menyibak hidung runcing dan mulut yang penuh dengan gigi-gigi tajam. Mata gelapnya beralih ke arahku, memohon, penuh harap.

"Nanti akan baik-baik saja," kataku, dan berharap dia tidak bisa mencium kebohongan seperti Suriel. Aku mengusap rambutnya lemas, teksturnya seperti malam yang cair—satu lagi yang tidak bisa kulukis meskipun aku mencobanya, mungkin selamanya.

"Nanti akan baik-baik saja." Peri itu menutup matanya dan menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

Ada sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kakiku, dan aku tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu bahwa darah sudah menggenang di sekitarku. "Sayapku," desah peri itu.

"Nanti kau akan mendapatkannya kembali."

Peri itu berusaha keras membuka matanya. "Kau janji?"

"Ya," bisikku. Peri itu sempat tersenyum sekilas dan menutup matanya lagi.

Mulutku gemetar. Aku berharap bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang lain, berharap bisa memberinya lebih dari sekadar janji kosong. Sumpah palsu pertama yang pernah kuucapkan. Namun Chanyeol mulai bicara, aku pun mendongak dan melihatnya menggenggam tangan peri yang sebelah lagi.

"_Kaldron memeliharamu,_" katanya, mengucapkan kata-kata dalam doa yang mungkin lebih tua dibandingkan dunia manusia. "_Ibu memelukmu. Lewati gerbang, hirup tanah abadi dari susu dan madu. Jangan takut kedurjanaan. Hilanglah rasa sakit_." Suara Chanyeol terguncang, tetapi dia menyelesaikannya. "_Pergilah, dan masuki alam baka_."

Peri itu mengembuskan napas terakhirnya, dan tangannya lemas dalam genggamanku. Akan tetapi, aku tidak melepaskannya dan terus mengelus rambutnya, bahkan ketika Chanyeol sudah melepaskan genggamannya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari meja.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Chanyeol padaku, tetapi aku tidak mau melepaskannya. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama yang dibutuhkan untuk jiwa memudar dari tubuh.

Aku berdiri di genangan darah sampai darah itu dingin, memegangi jari-jari panjang sang peri dan mengusap rambutnya, bertanya-tanya apakah dia tahu aku bohong saat berjanji bahwa dia akan mendapatkan kembali sayapnya, bertanya-tanya apakah, di mana pun sekarang dia berada, dia memang sudah mendapatkan sayapnya lagi.

Jam berdentang di suatu tempat di rumah ini, dan Chanyeol memegangi bahuku. Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sangat kedinginan sampai hangat tangannya menembus baju tidurku. "Dia sudah pergi. Biarkan dia pergi."

Aku mengamati wajah peri itu—sangat tidak wajar, tidak manusiawi. Siapa yang begitu kejam sehingga menyiksanya seperti itu?

"Kai," kata Chanyeol, meremas bahuku. Aku mengusap rambut panjang peri itu ke belakang telinganya yang lancip, berharap tahu namanya, lalu melepaskannya.

Chanyeol menuntunku ke atas, kami sama-sama tidak peduli dengan jejak kaki berdarah atau darah yang dingin membasahi baju tidurku. Namun, aku berhenti di atas tangga, melepaskan diri dari pegangannya, dan memandang meja di ruang depan di bawah.

"Kita tidak boleh meninggalkannya di situ," kataku, sambil bergerak turun. Chanyeol menahan siku tanganku.

"Aku tahu," katanya, ucapannya kosong dan letih. "Aku mau mengantarmu ke atas dulu."

Sebelum dia menguburnya. "Aku mau ikut."

"Terlalu bahaya untukmu malam-malam begini—"

"Aku bisa—"

"Tidak," cetusnya, mata hijaunya berkilat. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, tetapi dia mendesah, bahunya menekuk ke dalam. "Aku harus melakukan ini. Sendirian."

Kepalanya menunduk. Tanpa cakar, tanpa taring—tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk melawan musuh ini, takdir ini.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilawan. Jadi, aku mengangguk, karena aku pun pasti ingin melakukannya sendirian. Aku berbalik menuju kamarku. Chanyeol masih tetap berdiri di atas tangga.

"Kai," katanya, cukup lembut sehingga aku kembali menghadapnya. "Kenapa?" Dia menelengkan kepala. "Biasanya kau begitu membenci kaum kami. Dan setelah Key..." Bahkan di kegelapan lorong, matanya yang biasa cerah kini kelam. "Jadi, kenapa?"

Aku melangkah lebih dekat ke arahnya, kakiku yang tertutup darah lengket dengan karpet. Aku memandang ke bawah tangga di mana aku masih bisa melihat jelas jasad peri itu serta patahan-patahan sayapnya.

"Karena aku juga tidak mau mati sendirian," jawabku, dan suaraku gemetar saat aku menatap Chanyeol lagi, memaksakan diri untuk membalas tatapannya. "Sebab aku pasti ingin ada orang yang memegangi tanganku hingga akhir nyawaku, dan sebentar saja setelahnya. Semua berhak mendapatkannya, baik manusia ataupun peri."

Aku menelan ludah kuat-kuat, tenggorokanku terasa sakit dan sempit. "Aku menyesali perbuatanku kepada Key," lanjutku, kata-kata itu begitu tertahan sehingga yang terdengar hanya bisikan. "Aku menyesal ada kebencian semacam itu di hatiku. Aku berharap bisa membatalkannya—dan... aku menyesal. Sangat amat menyesal."

Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku berbicara kepada siapa pun seperti itu—jika memang pernah. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan memutar tubuhnya, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah seharusnya aku bicara lebih banyak, apakah seharusnya aku berlutut dan memohon maaf. Apakah dia merasakan duka seperti itu, rasa bersalah seperti itu, atas orang asing, lalu Key... Ketika aku membuka mulutku, dia sudah berada di dasar tangga.

Aku mengawasinya—mengawasi tiap geraknya, otot tubuhnya yang terlihat dari balik tunik bersimbah darah itu, menyaksikan beban tak terlihat yang berada di bahunya.

Dia tidak melihatku saat dia mengangkat jasad rusak itu dan membawanya ke pintu taman di luar batas pandanganku. Aku ke jendela di lantai teratas, mengawasi Chanyeol menggendong peri itu ke kebun yang disinari bulan dan ke lahan menurun di luar. Dia tidak satu kali pun menoleh ke belakang.

•

•

•

•


	18. Chapter 18

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 18

Keesoan harinya, darah peri itu sudah dibersih kan pada saat aku selesai makan, mandi, dan berpakaian. Aku melakukan semua itu dengan berlama-lama sepanjang pagi, hingga hari sudah hampir siang ketika aku berdiri di atas tangga, mengintip ke lorong depan lantai bawah. Hanya untuk memastikan darahnya sudah tidak ada.

Aku sudah berniat mencari Chanyeol dan menjelaskan—menjelaskan dengan sungguh-sungguh—betapa menyesalnya aku soal Key. Kalau aku memang harus tinggal di sini, tinggal bersamanya, maka setidaknya aku bisa berusaha memperbaiki apa yang sudah kuhancurkan.

Aku menoleh ke jendela besar di belakangku, pemandangannya begitu luas sehingga aku bisa melihat jauh sampai ke kolam berkilauan di belakang taman. Airnya begitu tenang sehingga langit cerah dan Awan-awan gemuk nan empuk di atasnya dipantulkan tanpa cela.

Meminta pergi ke sana rasanya tidak pantas setelah kejadian tadi malam, tetapi mungkin—mungkin setelah cat dan kuasnya sudah datang, aku bisa menjelajah kolam itu dan melukisnya.

Aku mungkin akan terus-terusan memandang baluran warna, cahaya, dan tekstur kalau Chanyeol dan Minho tidak muncul dari sayap rumah bagian lain, membicarakan soal patroli perbatasan dan semacamnya. Mereka terdiam saat aku menuruni tangga, dan Minho langsung bergegas ke luar tanpa mengucapkan selamat pagi—hanya melambai santai.

Bukan bahasa tubuh yang jahat, tetapi dia jelas-jelas tidak berniat untuk terlibat dengan apa pun yang akan Chanyeol dan aku bicarakan.

Aku memandang sekeliling, berharap cat-cat lukis itu terlihat, tetapi Chanyeol menunjuk pintu depan yang terbuka di mana Minho tadi keluar. Selain mereka, aku bisa melihat kuda-kuda kami sudah dipasangkan pelana dan menunggu.

Minho sudah naik di atas pelana. Aku menoleh kepada Chanyeol.

_Tetaplah bersamanya; dia akan menjagamu agar tetap selamat, dan semuanya akan membaik._ Baiklah. Aku bisa melakukan itu.

"Kita—mau ke mana?" ucapanku agak terbata-bata.

"Peralatan lukismu baru tiba besok, dan galeri sedang dibersihkan, dan… rapatku ditunda."

Apakah dia baru saja meracau?

"Kupikir kita bisa pergi berkuda tanpa melibatkan pembunuhan. Atau khawatir ada naga." Bahkan ketika dia selesai bicara sambil tersenyum kecil pun, kesedihan tersirat di matanya.

Benar, sudah cukup banyak kematian yang kulalui selama dua hari ini. Pembunuhan peri sudah cukup sampai di sini. Pembunuhan apa pun. Tanpa senjata yang dikaitkan di pinggangnya atau di selempang kulitnya—tetapi ada gagang pisau yang berkilat di sepatu botnya.

Di mana dia mengubur peri itu? Seorang Tuan Agung menggali kuburan untuk peri yang tak dikenalnya. Mungkin aku tidak akan percaya jika aku hanya mendengarnya dari orang lain, mungkin tidak akan percaya jika dia tidak menawarkan tempat berlindung untukku, bukannya membunuhku.

"Ke mana?" tanyaku. Dia hanya tersenyum.

•••

••••

Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ketika kami tiba—dan tahu kalaupun aku mampu melukisnya, tidak akan bisa mewakili ini. Bukan hanya karena itu adalah tempat paling indah yang pernah aku kunjungi, atau karena telah membuatku merasa begitu mendamba sekaligus gembira, tetapi tempat itu begitu... tepat. Seakan-akan warna dan cahaya serta tekstur-tekstur di dunia ini menyatu dan membentuk satu tempat yang sempurna—sepotong keindahan yang nyata.

Setelah tadi malam, inilah tempat yang kubutuhkan.

Kami duduk di atas bukit rumput, di atas lahan yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon ek yang luas dan tinggi sehingga menyerupai pilar-pilar dan puncak-puncak menara istana. Kuncung bulu dandelion yang bercahaya melayang-layang, dan hamparan bunga krokus dan snowdrop serta bunga lonceng menghampar rata pada bukaan hutan. Sudah satu atau dua jam lewat tengah hari saat kami tiba, tetapi cahayanya terang dan keemasan.

Meskipun hanya ada kami bertiga di sini, aku berani sumpah terdengar ada nyanyian. Aku memeluk lututku dan menikmati pemandangan bukit.

"Kami bawa selimut," Chanyeol berkata, aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dia menyentakkan dagunya ke arah selimut ungu yang mereka bentangkan beberapa kaki dariku.

Minho menjatuhkan diri di atas selimut itu lalu meluruskan.kakinya. Chanyeol tetap berdiri, menunggu jawabanku.

Aku menggeleng dan menghadap ke depan, menelusuri rumput sehalus bulu dengan tanganku, meneliti warna dan teksturnya. Aku belum pernah meraba rumput yang seperti itu, dan tentunya tidak akan merusak pengalaman itu dengan duduk-duduk di atas selimut.

Terdengar kasak-kusuk di belakangku, dan sebelum aku sempat membalikkan tubuh untuk menyelidik, Chanyeol sudah duduk di sampingku. Rahangnya tertutup rapat sehingga aku mengalihkan pandangan ke depan.

"Ini tempat apa?" tanyaku, masih sambil memainkan jemariku di rumput.

Dari sudut mataku, Chanyeol tidak lebih dari sosok yang gemerlapan. "Hanya lembah." Di belakang kami, Minho mendengus. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol cepat-cepat.

Mata hijaunya sewarna dengan rumput di tanganku, dan bercak-bercak kuning bagaikan tangkai sinar matahari yang seolah-olah ditancapkan ke lembah—seolah-olah tempat ini hanya dibuat pas untuknya. Aku bisa membayangkan dia berada di sini dengan wujud binatang, menggelung di atas rumput, tertidur lelap.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Aku lupa apa pertanyaannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Dia mengulang, dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Aku menarik napas tersendat dan kembali menatap lembah. "Ya."

Dia tertawa. "Begitu saja? 'Ya'?"

"Apakah Anda ingin aku menyembahmu dengan segala rasa terima kasih karena telah membawaku kemari, Tuan Agung?"

"Ah. Suriel itu tidak mengatakan apa pun yang penting kepadamu, ya?"

Senyumannya mencetuskan sesuatu yang dahsyat di dadaku. "Dia juga bilang bahwa kau senang disisiri, dan jika aku pintar, aku bisa melatihmu dengan imbalan makanan."

Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya ke langit dan terbahak. Meskipun aku terkejut, aku tertawa pelan.

"Aku bisa mati karena terkejut," kata Minho di belakangku. "Kau melucu, Kai."

Aku menoleh kepadanya dengan senyum dingin. "Kau tidak mau tahu apa yang dikatakan Suriel itu tentangmu." Aku mengangkat alis, dan Minho mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Aku rela bayar mahal untuk mendengar apa pendapat Suriel itu tentang Minho," ujar Chanyeol.

Terdengar botol anggur dibuka, diikuti suara Minho menenggak isi botol dan terkekeh sambil bergumam, "Disisiri."

Mata Chanyeol berseri-seri sementara dia tertawa dan memegang siku tanganku, menarikku untuk berdiri. "Ayo," katanya sambil menyentakkan kepala ke sungai kecil yang mengalir di bawah bukit. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu."

Aku berdiri, tetapi Minho tetap duduk di atas selimut dan memberi salut dengan mengangkat botol anggurnya. Dia meminum seteguk dari botol itu, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan memandang kanopi hijau.

Setiap gerakan Chanyeol begitu tepat dan efisien, kaki-kakinya yang berotot kuat dengan pasti memijak bumi selagi kami berbelok-belok melewati pepohonan tinggi, melompati sungai kecil, dan menaiki bukit curam.

Kami berhenti di atas sebuah bukit kecil, dan tanganku menggantung di sisi tubuh. Di sana, pada bukaan hutan yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang, terbentang sungai perak berkilauan.

Dari kejauhan sekalipun, aku bisa memastikan itu bukan air, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih langka dan jauh lebih tak ternilai.

Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menarik ku untuk menuruni bukit, jari-jarinya yang kasar dengan lembut bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Dia melepaskan aku untuk melompati akar pohon dengan sekali gerakan dan berjalan ke tepi air. Aku hanya bisa menggeretakkan gigi saat tergopoh menyusulnya, susah payah menaiki akar itu.

Dia berjongkok di pinggir kolam dan menangkup kedua tangannya untuk mengambil air. Dia memiringkan tangannya, membiarkan air itu jatuh. "Lihatlah."

Air keperakan yang berkilau itu menetes-netes dari tangannya dan menimbulkan riak air menari ke seluruh kolam, tiap riak memancarkan warna yang berbeda-beda.

"Terlihat seperti cahaya bintang," desahku.

Dia tertawa, menampung dan membuang air di tangannya lagi. Aku melongo menyaksikan air gemerlap itu. "Ini memang cahaya bintang."

"Mustahil," kataku, melawan keinginan untuk melangkah ke dekat air.

"Ini Prythian. Menurut legenda kami, tidak ada yang mustahil."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku, tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari kolam—berwarna perak, tetapi juga ada biru, merah, merah muda, juga kuning bercahaya di bawah, keringanannya….

"Aku tidak tahu—aku tidak pernah bertanya, dan tidak ada yang pernah menjelaskan."

Ketika aku terus melongo ke arah kolam, dia tertawa, menarik perhatianku—yang kulihat adalah dia tengah membuka kancing tuniknya. "Menceburlah," katanya, ajakan itu menari-nari di matanya.

Berenang, tanpa pakaian, berdua saja. Bersama seorang Tuan Agung. Aku menggeleng, mundur selangkah. Jari-jari nya berhenti pada kancing kedua kerah bajunya.

"Memang kau tak ingin tahu rasanya?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudnya: berenang di dalam cahaya bintang, atau berenang bersamanya. "Aku—tidak."

"Baiklah." Dia membiarkan kancing bajunya terbuka.

Hanya terlihat kulit keemasan berotot di baliknya.

"Mengapa ke tempat ini?" tanyaku, sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari dadanya.

"Ini tempat berburu favoritku sewaktu kecil."

"Kapan itu?" Aku tidak bisa menghentikan pertanyaan itu.

Dia memandang ke arahku. "Sudah lama sekali," katanya begitu pelan, membuatku berdiri salah tingkah. Pastinya sudah lama sekali, jika dia masih kanak-kanak ketika Perang berlangsung.

Yah, aku membuka topik itu, jadi sekalian saja aku bertanya, "Apa Minho baik-baik saja? Setelah tadi malam, maksudku." Kelihatannya dia sudah kembali sok dan tidak sopan seperti biasanya, tetapi muntah saat melihat peri yang sekarat itu. "Tadi malam... reaksinya memprihatinkan."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya lembut saat dia berkata, "Minho... Minho telah mengalami hal-hal yang membuat kejadian seperti tadi malam... sulit. Bukan hanya bekas luka dan matanya—meskipun aku berani bertaruh, tadi malam mengingatkannya akan kejadian itu juga."

Chanyeol mengusap lehernya, lalu membalas tatapanku.

Seakan ada beban yang sudah lama sekali di matanya, di rahangnya yang tertutup rapat. "Minho adalah anak bungsu dari Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Gugur."

Aku menegakkan tubuh.

"Bungsu dari tujuh bersaudara laki-laki. Negeri Musim Gugur... sangat sadis. Indah, tetapi kakak-kakaknya memandang satu sama lain sebagai saingan, karena yang terkuat di antara merekalah yang akan mewarisi gelar itu, bukan yang tertua. Di seluruh Prythian pun seperti itu, di setiap negeri. Minho tidak pernah memedulikan itu, tidak pernah berharap dinobatkan sebagai Tuan Agung, maka dia menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan melakukan apa pun yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh putra seorang Tuan Agung: berkeliaran dari negeri ke negeri, berteman dengan anak-anak Tuan Agung lainnya"—sepintas tersirat cahaya di mata Chanyeol saat mengucapkannya—"dan menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan yang statusnya jauh di bawah bangsawan Negeri Musim Gugur."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar.

Aku hampir bisa merasakan kesedihan sebelum dia berkata, "Minho jatuh cinta kepada seorang peri yang dianggap ayahnya sangat menjijikkan dan tidak pantas untuk garis keturunannya. Minho bilang dia tidak peduli perempuan itu bukan Peri Agung, bahwa dia yakin ikatan jodoh akan segera muncul dengan sendirinya dan dia akan menikahinya dan membiarkan takhta ayahnya diambil oleh kakak-kakaknya yang licik." Desah menyesakkan.

"Ayahnya memerintahkan agar perempuan itu dibunuh. Dieksekusi di hadapan Minho, sementara dua kakak tertuanya memeganginya dan memaksanya untuk menyaksikan."

Perutku mulas, dan aku menekankan tangan ke dadaku. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan, tidak sanggup memahami kehilangan semacam itu.

"Minho pergi. Dia mengutuk ayahnya, meninggalkan gelarnya dan Negeri Musim Gugur, lalu pergi dari sana. Tanpa gelar yang melindunginya, kakak-kakaknya berpikir untuk menghabisi seorang pesaing untuk mendapatkan takhta Tuan Agung. Tiga dari mereka pergi untuk membunuhnya; hanya seorang yang kembali."

"Minho... membunuh mereka?"

"Dia membunuh satu," kata Chanyeol. "Aku membunuh yang satu lagi, ketika mereka melewati perbatasan wilayahku, dan saat itu aku sudah menjadi Tuan Agung dan bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau kepada pelanggar batas yang mengancam kedamaian di tanahku."

Pernyataan dingin dan brutal.

"Aku mengakui Minho sebagai pendudukku—mengangkatnya jadi duta, berhubung dia sudah banyak memiliki teman di setiap negeri dan memiliki kemampuan yang baik dalam menghadapi orang banyak, sementara aku... buatku itu sulit. Sejak itulah dia tinggal di sini."

"Sebagai duta," kataku, "apakah dia pernah harus berurusan dengan ayahnya? Atau kakak-kakaknya?"

"Ya. Ayahnya tidak pernah meminta maaf, dan kakak-kakaknya terlalu takut kepadaku sehingga tidak mau mengambil risiko dengan membahayakan Minho." Tidak ada keangkuhan dalam ucapannya, hanya kebenaran yang dingin.

"Tetapi dia tidak pernah melupakan apa yang mereka lakukan kepada kekasihnya, atau apa yang coba dilakukan kakak-kakaknya terhadapnya. Meskipun dia berpura-pura sudah melupakannya."

Itu tidak sepenuhnya memaakan semua yang pernah dikatakan dan dilakukan Minho terhadapku, tetapi... sekarang aku paham. Aku bisa mengerti dinding dan penghalang yang sudah pasti dia bangun di sekelilingnya.

Dadaku terlalu sesak, terlalu sempit untuk membendung rasa sakit yang terhimpun di dalamnya. Aku melihat ke arah kolam cahaya bintang yang gemerlapan dan mendesah dalam-dalam. Aku harus mengubah topik pembicaraannya. "Apa yang terjadi kalau aku meminum air ini?"

Chanyeol sedikit tegang—kemudian relaks, seolah-olah senang bisa melepaskan kesedihan lama itu. "Menurut legenda, kau akan bahagia hingga tarikan napas terakhirmu." Dia menambahkan, "Mungkin kita perlu minum segelas."

"Kurasa seluruh isi kolam ini tidak cukup untukku," ujarku.

Dia tertawa.

"Dua gurauan dalam sehari—sebuah keajaiban Kaldron," katanya.

Aku tersenyum. Dia mendekat selangkah, seakan-akan harus meninggalkan noda gelap dan pilu atas kejadian yang menimpa Minho, dan cahaya bintang menari-nari di matanya saat dia berkata, "Apa yang cukup untuk membuatmu bahagia?"

Leher hingga ubun-ubunku memanas. "Aku—aku tidak tahu."

Memang benar—aku belum pernah memikirkan hal-hal di luar kedua kakakku menikah dengan aman dan memiliki cukup makanan untukku dan ayahku, serta waktu untuk melukis.

"Hmm," katanya, tanpa menyingkir. "Bagaimana kalaU denting bunga bluebell? Atau pita cahaya matahari? Atau karangan sinar bulan?" Dia tersenyum jahat.

Sungguh seorang Tuan Agung Prythian. Tuan Agung Kekonyolan lebih tepatnya. Dia tahu—dia tahu aku akan berkata tidak, bahwa aku akan sedikit gelisah karena berduaan saja dengannya.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya puas karena sudah membuatku malu. Aku sudah cukup banyak mengalami itu akhir-akhir ini, cukup sudah... cukup sudah pemuda yang terbungkus es dan kepahitan itu.

Maka aku tersenyum manis kepadanya, sebaik mungkin berpura-pura perutku tidak terasa diaduk-aduk. "Berenang kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Aku tidak menyempatkan diri untuk berubah pikiran. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa bangga karena jari-jariku tidak gemetar ketika melepas sepatu botku, lalu membuka kancing tunik dan celanaku, lalu melemparkannya ke atas rumput.

Pakaian dalamku cukup sopan sehingga tidak terlalu vulgar, tetapi aku tetap menatapnya langsung sambil berdiri di tepi kolam yang berumput. Udara hangat cenderung sejuk, dan angin lembut mencium perut dan dadaku yang terbuka.

Perlahan, perlahan sekali, matanya mengembara ke bawah, lalu ke atas. Seolah-olah tengah memerhatikan tiap inci, tiap lekuk tubuhku. Meskipun aku mengenakan pakaian dalam kuning gading, tatapan itu sendiri menelanjangiku.

Matanya bertemu dengan mataku dan dia tersenyum malas sebelum membuka pakaiannya. Kancing demi kancing. Aku berani sumpah sorot di matanya berubah lapar dan liar—sehingga aku harus melihat ke arah apa pun selain wajahnya.

Kubiarkan diriku menikmati sekilas dada bidangnya, lengan yang dipadati otot, dan kaki-kakinya yang panjang dan kuat sebelum berjalan ke kolam. Badannya berbeda dengan Zitao, yang tubuhnya canggung antara remaja dan dewasa.

Tidak—tubuh indah Chanyeol terbentuk dari pertarungan dan kebrutalan selama berabad-abad. Cairan kolam terasa hangat menyenangkan, dan aku berenang sampai ke tempat yang cukup dalam dan dengan santai mengambang di tempat.

Bukan air, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih halus, kental. Bukan minyak, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih murni, lebih encer. Seperti dibungkus sutra hangat.

Aku begitu sibuk menikmati bagaimana jari-jariku menarik substansi keperakan itu sehingga aku tidak memerhatikannya sampai dia mengambang.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berenang?" tanyanya, lalu mencelupkan kepalanya ke bawah permukaan. Ketika dia mengangkat kepala, dia menyeringai, siraman cahaya bintang gemerlap mengalir ada lekuk-lekuk topengnya.

Aku tidak menyelam, tidak terlalu yakin apakah dia bercanda bahwa air itu bisa membuatku gembira jika aku meminumnya. "Waktu aku 12 tahun, aku memerhatikan anak-anak di desa berenang di kolam dan mencari tahu sendiri."

Itu salah satu pengalaman paling mengerikan dalam hidupku, dan aku menelan separuh air kolam saat belajar berenang, tetapi aku memahami garis besarnya, menguasai kepanikan dan kengerian membuta dan memercayai diriku.

Mengetahui cara berenang tampaknya adalah kemampuan vital—yang suatu hari mungkin berarti perbedaan antara hidup dan mati. Namun, aku tidak pernah menyangka itu bisa membawaku kemari.

Dia kembali menyelam, saat muncul ke permukaan, dia menyugar rambut emasnya. "Bagaimana ayahmu bisa kehilangan kekayaannya?"

"Kau tahu itu dari mana?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Menurutku gaya bahasa anak kampung tidak seperti kau."

Sebagian dari diriku ingin mencetuskan komentar mengenai kesombongannya, tetapi... yah, dia memang benar, dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya sebagai pengamat yang andal.

"Ayahku dulu dijuluki Pangeran Pedagang," jawabku datar, menggerakkan kakiku di air aneh selembut sutra itu.

Aku nyaris tak mengeluarkan tenaga—airnya sangat hangat, sangat ringan, sehingga aku merasa seolah-olah melayang di dalam air. Setiap rasa sakit di tubuhku mereda, kemudian menghilang.

"Tetapi gelar itu, yang diwarisi dari ayahnya, dan ayah dari ayahnya, adalah bohong belaka. Kami hanyalah tiga generasi banyak utang yang bertopeng nama baik. Ayahku sejak lama mencari jalan untuk menebus utang-utang itu, dan ketika dia menemukan kesempatan untuk membayarnya, dia mengambilnya tanpa memikirkan risiko."

Aku menelan ludah. "Delapan tahun yang lalu, dia mengumpulkan seluruh kekayaan kami ke dalam tiga kapal yang dilayarkan ke Bharat demi rempah-rempah dan kain yang tak ternilai harganya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Memang berisiko. Perairan itu adalah jebakan maut, kecuali kau mengambil jalur jauh."

"Yah, ayahku tidak mengambil jalur jauh. Terlalu lama, dan para kreditur sudah terus mendesaknya. Maka dia mengambil risiko dengan mengirimkan kapal-kapal itu langsung ke Bharat. Kapal-kapal itu tidak pernah mencapai pantai Bharat."

Aku mencelupkan rambutku ke air, membersihkan ingatan tentang bagaimana ekspresi ayahku saat tiba kabar bahwa kapal-kapal itu tenggelam.

"Ketika kapal-kapal itu tenggelam, para kreditur mengelilinginya seperti serigala. Mereka menghabisinya sampai tak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya selain nama buruk dan beberapa bongkah emas kecil untuk membeli pondok itu. Usiaku 11 tahun waktu itu. Ayahku... menyerah begitu saja setelah itu."

Aku tak sanggup mengungkapkan momen terakhir yang buruk saat kreditur lainnya datang bersama kaki tangannya untuk mematahkan kaki ayahku.

"Sejak itu kau mulai berburu?"

"Tidak. Meskipun kami pindah ke pondok, baru setelah hampir tiga tahun uang kami habis sama sekali," jawabku. "Aku mulai berburu saat berumur 14 tahun."

Matanya berkilat—tidak ada jejak kesatria yang terpaksa menerima beban Tuan Agung. "Dan sekarang kau ada di sini. Apa lagi yang kau pelajari sendiri?"

Mungkin karena pengaruh kolam ajaib, atau mungkin murni karena rasa ingin tahu di balik pertanyaan itu, tetapi aku tersenyum dan menceritakan kepadanya tentang pengalamanku selama bertahun-tahun di hutan.

Lelah sekaligus puas setelah beberapa jam berenang dan makan-makan sambil bersantai di lembah. Aku memperhatikan Minho saat kami berkuda kembali ke rumah sore itu.

Kami sedang menyeberangi padang rumput dengan rumput musim semi yang baru tumbuh ketika dia menangkapku sedang menoleh ke arahnya untuk kesepuluh kalinya, dan aku memberanikan diri untuk melambat dari sisi Chanyeol.

Mata logamnya menyipit ke arahku sementara mata yang sebelah lagi tetap waspada, tak terkesan. "Ya?"

Itu cukup untuk mendorongku agar tidak mengatakan apa pun perihal masa lalunya. Aku juga benci mengasihani.

Dia tidak mengenalku—tidak terlalu mengenalku dengan baik sehingga bisa menjamin dia tidak akan kesal jika aku mengungkitnya, meskipun mengetahui cerita itu kini menjadi beban bagiku, untuk berduka kepadanya.

Aku menunggu sampai Chanyeol cukup jauh sehingga telinga Peri Agung sekalipun tidak bisa mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku belum sempat berterima kasih atas saranmu tentang Suriel."

Minho menegang. "Oh?"

Aku memandang ke depan, bagaimana mudahnya Chanyeol berkuda, kudanya sama sekali tak terganggu dengan besarnya si penunggang. "Jika kau masih ingin aku mati," kataku, "mungkin kau harus berusaha sedikit lebih keras lagi."

Minho mengembuskan napas. "Bukan itu niatku." Aku menatapnya lama.

"Aku tidak akan menitikkan air mata jika memang terjadi," akunya. Aku tahu itu benar. "Tetapi apa yang terjadi kepadamu—"

"Aku hanya bercanda," cetusku, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak mungkin memaafkan ku semudah itu karena mengirimmu ke dalam bahaya."

"Tidak. Sebagian dari diriku hanya ingin menghajarmu karena kau kurang memberi peringatan soal Suriel itu. Tetapi aku mengerti: aku seorang manusia yang telah membunuh temanmu, yang sekarang tinggal di rumahmu, dan kau harus berurusan denganku. Aku mengerti," tuturku lagi.

Dia terdiam cukup lama sehingga kupikir dia tidak akan merespons. Baru ketika aku mau mempercepat kudaku, dia bicara. "Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa panah pertamamu adalah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Suriel itu. Bukan nyawamu sendiri."

"Sepertinya memang seharusnya begitu."

Dibandingkan semua tatapan yang pernah dia berikan, kali ini tatapannya lebih menyiratkan perenungan. "Aku kenal banyak sekali Peri Agung dan peri jelata yang tidak mau menganggapnya seperti itu—atau mau repot-repot memikirkannya."

Dia meraih sesuatu di pinggangnya dan melemparkannya kepadaku. Aku harus berusaha keras agar tetap berada di atas pelana sembari terhuyung menangkapnya—sebilah pisau berburu berhias batu permata.

"Aku mendengar teriakanmu," katanya selagi aku mengamati pisau di tanganku. Aku belum pernah memegang benda yang dirangkai begitu bagus, begitu seimbang dengan sempurna.

"Aku sempat ragu. Tidak lama, tetapi aku sempat ragu sebelum berlari menyusul. Walapun Chanyeol datang tepat waktu, tetap saja aku tidak memegang janjiku selama beberapa detik aku menunggu." Dia menyentakkan dagunya ke arah pisau itu. "Itu untukmu. Tolong jangan menancapkannya di punggungku."

•

•

•

•


	19. Chapter 19

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 19

Keesoan paginya, cat dan peralatan lukisku tiba dari mana pun Chanyeol atau pelayannya melacak. Sebelum Chanyeol mengizinkan aku melihatnya, dia membawaku melintasi lorong demi lorong sampai kami tiba di sayap bangunan yang belum pernah kukunjungi, dalam penjelajahan malamku sekalipun.

Aku tahu kami menuju ke mana tanpa harus diberi tahu. Lantai marmer mengilap begitu cemerlang, pasti baru dipel bersih, dan angin beraroma mawar yang bertiup sejuk melalui jendela-jendela yang terbuka. Semua ini—dia melakukan semua ini untukku. Seolah-olah aku peduli dengan adanya sarang laba-laba atau debu.

Saat kami berhenti di depan sepasang pintu kayu, sekilas senyuman yang dilemparkannya cukup untuk membuatku mencerocos, "Kenapa melakukan ini—melakukan yang sebaik ini?"

Senyumnya memudar. "Sudah lama sekali penghuni di sini tidak menghargai yang seperti ini. Aku senang karya-karya ini berguna lagi." Terutama ketika banyak darah dan kematian di setiap bagian hidupnya.

Dia membuka pintu galeri, dan napasku tersekat.

Lantai kayu pucat mengilap diterpa sinar terang nan bersih yang datang dari jendela. Ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada beberapa kursi besar dan bangku-bangku untuk melihat... melihat...

Aku belum sampai memasuki galeri panjang itu, satu tanganku tanpa sadar memegangi leherku sementara aku memandangi lukisan-lukisannya.

Begitu banyak, begitu berbeda, tetapi semuanya diatur agar mengalir secara harmonis. Pemandangan dan potongan serta sudut-sudut dunia yang sangat berbeda. Kehidupan pendeta, potret-potret, dan benda-benda mati.

Masing-masing adalah sebuah kisah dan pengalaman, masing-masing suara berteriak, atau berbisik, atau bernyanyi tentang apa yang dirasakan pada momen itu, perasaan itu, masing-masing adalah teriakan ke dalam ruang waktu bahwa mereka pernah berada di sini, pernah ada.

Sebagian dilukis dari mata seperti mataku, artis yang memandang warna-warna dan bentuk-bentuk yang kupahami. Sebagian memamerkan warna-warna yang belum pernah terpikir olehku; lukisan-lukisan ini adalah kelompok di dunia yang menunjukkan kepadaku bahwa yang melukisnya adalah mata-mata yang berbeda.

Sebuah portal ke pikiran makhluk yang tidak seperti aku, tetapi... tetapi, aku melihat karyanya dan mengerti, merasakan, juga peduli.

"Aku baru tahu," kata Chanyeol di belakangku, "bahwa manusia mampu…." Ucapannya terputus ketika aku membalikkan tubuh, tanganku yang memegangi leher merosot ke dada, jantungku menderukan rasa bahagia yang dahsyat sekaligus duka dan rasa malu yang tak terkira—rasa malu di hadapan karya seni yang agung.

Dia berdiri di dekat pintu, kepalanya meneleng seperti binatang, lidahnya masih kehilangan kata-kata. Aku menyeka pipiku yang berkeringat. "Ini..." Ungkapan "sempurna, sangat indah, di luar imajinasi terliarku" tidak mampu mewakilinya. Tanganku tetap berada di dada.

"Terima kasih," ujarku. Hanya itu yang bisa kutemukan untuk menunjukkan kepadanya apa makna lukisan-lukisan ini—untuk mengizinkanku berada di ruangan ini.

"Datang saja kemari kapan pun kau suka."

Aku tersenyum, nyaris tak bisa membendung rasa girang dalam hatiku. Senyum balasannya ragu, tetapi cerah. Kemudian dia meninggalkanku untuk mengagumi galeri itu sepuasnya.

Aku berada di sana selama berjam-jam—berada di sana sampai aku dimabuk karya seni, sampai aku merasa pusing karena kelaparan dan keluar mencari makan.

Setelah makan siang, Sunny menunjukkan kepadaku sebuah ruang kosong di lantai pertama yang berisi meja penuh dengan kanvas berbagai ukuran, kuas dengan gagang kayu berkilau sempurna, dan cat lukis—amat sangat banyak cat lukis, di luar empat warna dasar yang kuharapkan, aku kembali terkesiap.

Setelah Sunny pergi, ruangan itu hening dan menunggu, milikku sepenuhnya.

Aku mulai melukis.

•••

Minggu-minggu berlalu, hari-hari melebur. Aku melukis dan terus melukis, sebagian besar jelek dan percuma.

Aku tidak pernah mengizinkan siapa pun melihatnya, tak peduli betapa Chanyeol memohon dan Minho tersenyum mengejek ketika melihat pakaianku yang bernoda cat; aku selalu merasa karyaku tidak cocok dengan gambaran yang membakar di dalam benakku.

Sering kali aku melukis dari waktu fajar hingga senja, kadang di ruang itu, kadang di taman. Kadang kala aku beristirahat untuk menjelajah tanah Musim Semi bersama Chanyeol sebagai penunjuk jalan, kembali dengan ide-ide segar yang membuatku melompat dari tempat tidur keesokan harinya untuk membuat sketsa atau mencoret-coret pemandangan atau warnanya yang sempat kulihat.

Namun, di setiap kali Chanyeol bertugas ke luar untuk menghadapi ancaman baru di perbatasannya, melukis pun tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatianku sampai dia kembali, berlumuran darah yang bukan miliknya, terkadang dalam wujud binatang, terkadang sebagai Tuan Agung.

Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku detailnya, dan aku tidak pernah mengajukan pertanyaan tentang itu; dia pulang dengan selamat saja sudah cukup.

Di sekitar rumah manor sendiri, tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk seperti naga atau Bogge, tetapi aku menghindar jauh-jauh dari hutan barat, meskipun aku sering melukisnya berdasarkan ingatanku.

Meskipun mimpi-mimpiku masih dihinggapi kematian-kematian yang kusaksikan, kematian-kematian yang disebabkan olehku, dan wanita muda mengerikan yang mencabik-cabikku hingga hancur—semua itu disaksikan oleh bayangan yang tidak pernah sempat kulihat—perlahan aku berhenti ketakutan.

_Tetaplah bersama Tuan Agung. Kau akan selamat_. Maka aku pun melakukannya.

Negeri Musim Semi merupakan tanah berbukit luas nan hijau, hutan-hutan lebat dan danau-danau jernih tanpa dasar. Sihir tidak hanya muncul di sana-sini—sihir tumbuh di sana. Seperti apa pun aku mencoba melukisnya, aku tidak pernah mampu menggambarkan perasaan itu.

Jadi, kadang-kadang aku memberanikan diri melukis Sang Tuan Agung, yang berkuda di sampingku saat kami berkeliling di lahannya pada hari-hari yang santai—Sang Tuan Agung, yang dengan senang hati kuajak bicara atau menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

Mungkin pikiranku diselimuti sihir yang membius, dan aku tidak memikirkan keluargaku sampai aku melewati luar semak pagar di suatu pagi, mengincar tempat melukis yang baru. Angin dari selatan mengacak-acak rambutku—segar dan hangat. Musim semi mulai tiba di dunia fana.

Keluargaku, yang diberi "glamor", diurus, selamat, masih tidak tahu di mana aku berada. Dunia fana tetap berputar tanpa aku, seolah-olah aku tidak pernah ada. Bisikan sebuah kehidupan yang merana—hilang, tak diingat oleh siapa pun yang kukenal atau kupedulikan.

Aku tidak melukis, juga tidak berkuda bersama Chanyeol hari itu. Alih-alih, aku duduk di depan kanvas kosong, tanpa ada warna yang terpikir sama sekali.

Tidak ada yang akan mengingatku di tempat asalku—aku sudah dianggap mati oleh mereka. Chanyeol telah membiarkan aku melupakan mereka. Mungkin cat lukis sudah menjadi pengalihan—sebuah cara agar aku berhenti mengeluh, berhenti membuatnya kesal karena ingin menemui keluargaku.

Atau mungkin itu semua adalah pengalihan dari apa pun yang sedang terjadi dengan wabah dan Prythian. Aku sudah berhenti menanyakannya, seperti yang diperintahkan Suriel—seperti manusia bodoh, tak berguna dan patuh.

Membutuhkan usaha dan keinginan keras untuk bisa melalui makan malam. Chanyeol dan Minho menangkap kemurunganku dan mengobrol berdua saja. Tidak terlalu bisa menghambat kemarahanku, dan setelah aku selesai makan, aku berjalan ke taman yang diterangi bulan dan tersesat di dalam labirin semak dan hamparan mawar.

Aku tidak peduli ke mana tujuanku. Setelah agak lama, aku berhenti di taman mawar. Sinar bulan melunturkan daun-daun bunga merahnya menjadi ungu tua dan memantulkan kilau keperakan pada mawar-mawar putih yang mekar.

"Ayahku membuat taman ini untuk ibuku," kata Chanyeol di belakang. Aku tidak mau menghadapnya. Aku menekan kuku-kuku ke telapak tangan saat dia berhenti di sampingku.

"Sebagai hadiah pasangan jiwa."

Aku menatap bunga-bunga itu tanpa melihat apa pun. Bunga-bunga yang kulukis pada meja di rumah mungkin sekarang sudah rontok. Jessica mungkin sudah mengikisnya.

Kuku-kuku menusuk telapak tanganku. Tak peduli apakah Chanyeol mencukupi kebutuhan mereka, memberi glamor pada ingatan mereka, tetap saja aku... terhapus dari hidup mereka. Terlupakan.

Aku membiarkan mereka menghapus ku.

Dia menawariku cat lukis, tempat, dan waktu untuk berlatih; dia telah menunjukkan kolam cahaya bintang; dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku bagaikan binatang buas malam dalam sebuah legenda, dan aku telah meneguknya seperti anggur peri. Aku tidak ada bedanya dengan si fanatik; para Putra-Putri yang Diberkati.

Topengnya memerah dalam kegelapan, dan zamrud-zamrudnya bergemerlap. "Kau kelihatan...kesal."

Aku berjalan ke semak mawar terdekat dan mencabut setangkai, jemariku tergores duri-durinya. Aku mengabaikan rasa rakit, rasa hangat dari darah yang menetes. Aku tidak akan bisa melukisnya dengan akurat—tidak pernah membuat tiruannya seperti seniman yang membuat lukisan-lukisan di galeri itu.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melukis taman kecil Yoona di luar pondok seperti yang kuingat, walaupun keluargaku tidak mengingatku.

Dia tidak menegurku karena telah mengambil salah satu mawar milik orangtuanya—orangtua yang tidak ada seperti orangtuaku, tetapi mungkin saling mencintai dan lebih menyayanginya dibandingkan kepedulian orangtuaku kepadaku.

Sebuah keluarga yang rela berkorban untuknya.

Jari-jariku perih dan sakit, tetapi aku tetap memegang mawar itu sambil berkata, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa sangat malu karena sudah meninggalkan mereka. Mengapa rasanya begitu egois dan buruk sekali karena aku bisa melukis. Seharusnya—seharusnya aku tidak merasa begitu, bukan? Aku tahu seharusnya tidak begitu, tetapi aku tak bisa."

Mawar itu menggantung lemah di jemariku. "Selama bertahun-tahun, apa yang kulakukan untuk mereka... Lalu mereka tidak berusaha menghentikanmu saat membawaku pergi."

Itu dia, kepedihan luar biasa yang mematahkanku menjadi dua jika aku memikirkannya terlalu lama. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mengharapkan mereka untuk—mengapa aku yakin ilusi puca itu nyata malam itu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku masih saja memikirkannya. Atau masih saja peduli."

Dia terdiam cukup lama sehingga aku menambahkan, "Dibandingkan kau—dengan keadaan perbatasanmu dan sihir yang telah dilemahkan—kurasa rasa kasihanku pada diriku sendiri tak masuk akal."

"Jika itu membuatmu sedih," ujarnya, kata-katanya mengelus tulang-tulangku, "maka jangan menganggapnya tak masuk akal sama sekali."

"Kenapa?" Sebuah pertanyaan datar, lalu aku melemparkan mawar itu ke semak-semak.

Dia menggenggam tanganku. Jari-jarinya yang kasar, kuat, dan kokoh, mengangkat tanganku yang berdarah dengan lembut ke mulutnya dan mencium telapak tanganku. Seakan-akan itu sudah cukup menjawab.

Bibirnya terasa halus di kulitku, napasnya hangat, dan lutut-lututku lemas saat dia mengangkat sebelah tanganku ke mulutnya dan menciumnya juga. Menciumnya dengan saksama—dengan cara yang membuat panas mulai mendentum di pusatku, di antara kedua kakiku.

Setelah darahku berkilat di mulutnya. Aku melihat tanganku, yang masih digenggamnya, lukanya sudah hilang.

Kutatap wajahnya kembali, kutatap topengnya yang berlapis emas, kulitnya yang kecokelatan, merah darahnya yang menutup bibirnya ketika dia berbisik, "Jangan merasa sedih sesaat pun karena melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia."

Dia melangkah lebih dekat, melepaskan sebelah tanganku untuk menyematkan mawar yang dipetiknya di belakang telingaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mawar itu bisa ada di tangannya, atau ke mana duri-durinya pergi.

Aku mendorongnya tanpa bisa menahan diri. "Kenapa—kenapa melakukan semua ini?"

Dia mendekat lagi, begitu dekat sehingga aku harus mengangkat kepalaku untuk bisa menatapnya. "Karena kebahagiaan manusiamu membuatku kagum—caramu mendapat berbagai pengalaman, dalam masa hidupmu, begitu liar dan mendalam dan semua jadi satu, begitu... memikat. Aku tertarik. Meskipun aku tahu tidak seharusnya demikian, meskipun aku berusaha tidak tertarik."

Karena aku manusia, dan aku bisa menua dan—aku tidak membiarkan diriku berpikir sejauh itu sementara dia tetap mendekat. Perlahan, seakan-akan memberiku waktu untuk menjauh, dia mengusapkan bibirnya di pipiku.

Halus, hangat, lembut memilukan. Hanya berupa sentuhan di pipi sebelum dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Belum bergeser dari saat mulutnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku.

"Suatu hari—suatu hari nanti akan ada jawaban untuk segalanya," katanya, sambil melepaskan tanganku dan melangkah pergi. "Tetapi hanya ketika waktunya tepat. Sampai keadaan aman." Dalam gelap, nada suaranya cukup untuk memastikan bahwa matanya menyiratkan kepahitan.

Dia meninggalkanku, dan aku mendesah panjang, baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku menahan napas.

Baru menyadari bahwa aku mendambakan kehangatannya, kedekatannya, setelah dia pergi.

••••

••••

Rasa malu yang tak kunjung hilang setalah aku mengakui, apa yang... berubah di antara kami membuatku mengendap-endap keluar rumah manor seusai sarapan, melarikan diri ke tempat perlindungan di hutan demi mencari udara segar serta mempelajari cahaya dan warna.

Aku membawa busur dan anak panah, juga pisau berburu pemberian Minho. Lebih baik bersenjata daripada tertangkap dengan tangan kosong.

Aku melangkah pelan melewati pohon-pohon dan semak-semak, tidak lebih dari satu jam sebelum aku merasakan ada kehadiran seseorang di belakangku—mendekat, membuat binatang-binatang lari mencari perlindungan.

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Dua puluh menit kemudian, aku duduk di lekukan pohon elm dan menunggu.

Suara gemerisik—tidak lebih dari tiupan angin. Aku tahu apa yang kunanti, aku tahu tanda-tandanya. Sebuah sentakan dan raungan marah menggaung ke seluruh penjuru, membuat burung-burung terbang berhamburan.

Ketika aku turun dari pohon dan berjalan ke bukaan hutan yang sempit, aku hanya melipat tanganku dan mendongak pada Sang Tuan Agung, menggantung dengan kaki terikat oleh jerat yang sudah kupasang.

Meskipun dalam keadaan terbalik sekalipun, dia tersenyum malas sementara aku mendekat. "Manusia kejam."

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau membuntuti orang."

Dia tertawa, dan aku sudah hampir memberanikan diri untuk mengelus rambut sutra emasnya yang menjuntai tepat di atas wajahku, mengagumi banyak warnanya—beragam corak kuning dan cokelat juga warna gandum. Jantungku bergemuruh, dan aku tahu dia mungkin dapat mendengarnya.

Namun, dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahku, undangan tanpa kata, maka kusapukan jari-jariku ke rambutnya—dengan lembut, dengan hati-hati. Dia mendengkur halus, suaranya mengguncang jemari, lengan, kaki, dan inti diriku.

Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya suara itu jika dia sepenuhnya menekanku, bersentuhan kulit. Aku melangkah mundur. Dia menekuk ke atas dengan gerakan luwes dan kuat.

Lalu, dengan sekali ayunan cakarnya ada pada sulur menjalar yang kugunakan sebagai tali. Aku mengambil napas untuk berteriak, tetapi dia berjungkir balik saat terjatuh, dan kakinya mendarat dengan mulus. Mustahil bagiku untuk melupakan apa sebenarnya dirinya, dan apa yang mampu dilakukannya.

Dia mendekat, tawa masih menari-nari di wajahnya. "Sudah merasa lebih baik hari ini?"

Aku menggumamkan jawaban tak jelas.

"Bagus," katanya, entah mengabaikan atau menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. "Tetapi untuk berjaga-jaga saja, aku ingin memberimu ini," tambahnya, sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tuniknya dan menyerahkannya kepadaku.

Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku saat kupandangi tiga lembar kertas itu. Beberapa puisi, masing-masing terdiri dari lima baris. Ada lima puisi, dan aku mulai berkeringat melihat kata-kata yang tak kukenali. Aku pasti akan membutuhkan seharian untuk mengetahui apa arti kata-kata itu.

"Sebelum kau kabur atau mulai berteriak-teriak..." katanya, mengitariku dan mengintip dari belakang bahuku. Jika aku berani, aku bisa menyandarkan diri di dadanya. Napasnya menghangatkan leherku, lekuk telingaku.

Dia mendeham dan membaca puisi pertama.

_Dahulu ada seorang wanita yang sangat cantik Menggebu, meskipun agak ganjil Temannya tak banyak._

_Namun, para pria rela antre Tetapi semuanya dia tolak._

Alisku terangkat tinggi-tinggi hingga kupikir sampai menyentuh batas rambutku, dan aku membalikkan tubuh, mengerjap-ngerjap ke arahnya, napas kami bertemu sementara dia menyelesaikan puisi itu sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa menunggu responsku, Chanyeol mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan menjauh untuk membaca puisi kedua, yang tidak sedikit pun lebih sopan dari yang pertama. Pada saat dia membaca puisi ketiga, wajahku mendidih. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak sebelum membaca yang keempat, kemudian mengembalikan kertas-kertas itu.

"Kata terakhir pada baris kedua dan keempat tiap puisi," katanya, menyentakkan dagunya ke arah kertas-kertas di tanganku.

Ganjil. Antre. Kulihat puisi kedua. Membantai. Kebakaran.

"Ini—" Aku terkejut.

"Datar kata-katamu terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Dan tidak terlalu bagus untuk puisi cinta sama sekali."

Ketika aku mangangkat alisku sebagai pertanyaan, dia berkata, "Kami mengadakan lomba menulis pantun jenaka cabul sewaktu aku tinggal bersama regu perang ayahku di perbatasan. Aku tidak terlalu senang kalah, jadi aku memberanikan diri untuk terampil membuatnya."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia mengingat datar panjang yang kubuat itu—aku tidak ingin tahu. Merasa aku tidak akan membidikkan panah dan menulisnya, Chanyeol mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan membaca puisi kelima, paling cabul dan jijik di antara semuanya.

Setelah dia selesai, aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan terbahak, tawaku bak sinar matahari yang memecahkan es yang membeku selama berabad-abad.

••••

Aku masih tersenyum ketika kami keluar dari taman dan berjalan menuju bukit, kembali ke rumah. "Kau bilang—pada malam itu di kebun mawar..." Aku mengisap gigiku sesaat.

"Kau bilang ayahmu membuat kebun itu sebagai hadiah pasangan jiwa mereka—bukan pernikahan?"

"Peri Agung kebanyakan menikah," katanya, kulit keemasannya sedikit merona. "Tetapi jika mereka diberkati, mereka akan menemukan pasangan jiwa mereka—yang setara dengan mereka, jodoh mereka dalam segala sisi. Peri Agung menikah tanpa ikatan pasangan jiwa. Jika kau menemukan pasangan jiwamu, ikatan itu sangat mendalam sehingga pernikahan menjadi... tidak sebanding."

Aku tidak mempunyai nyali untuk bertanya apakah pernah ada peri yang memiliki pasangan jiwa dengan manusia, alih-alih aku bertanya, "Di mana orangtuamu? Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?"

Otot rahangnya berkedut, dan aku menyesal sudah bertanya, karena kepedihan yang berkilat di matanya.

"Ayahku…." Cakar-cakarnya mengilap di buku-buku jarinya, tetapi tidak keluar lebih panjang. Aku sudah jelas telah mengajukan pertanyaan yang salah.

"Ayahku sama buruknya dengan ayah Minho. Lebih buruk lagi. Kedua kakak laki-laki ku sama seperti dia. Mereka memelihara budak—semuanya. Dan kakak-kakakku... Aku masih kecil ketika Pakta itu dibuat, tetapi aku masih ingat apa yang biasa dilakukan kedua kakakku untuk…." Kalimatnya menggantung.

"Semua itu meninggalkan bekas—bekas yang cukup besar sehingga ketika aku melihatmu, melihat rumahmu, aku tidak bisa—tidak mau membiarkan diriku jadi seperti mereka. Tidak mau menyakiti keluargamu, ataupun kau, ataupun bertindak layaknya peri terhadapmu."

Budak—dulu ada perbudakan di sini. Aku tidak ingin tahu—tidak pernah mencari jejaknya, bahkan 500 tahun kemudian. Aku sama saja dengan barang bagi sebagian besar rakyatnya, dunianya. Itulah sebabnya dia menawarkan keringanan, itu sebabnya dia menawarkanku kebebasan untuk hidup di mana pun yang kumau di Prythian.

"Terima kasih," kataku. Dia mengangkat bahu, seakan-akan itu bisa menepis kebaikannya, rasa bersalah yang masih membebaninya. "Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas. "Ibuku—ibuku sangat mencintai ayahku. Terlalu cinta, tetapi mereka adalah pasangan jiwa, dan... meskipun dia melihat betapa kejamnya ayahku, dia tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan—tidak pernah menginginkan—gelar ayahku. Kedua kakakku tidak akan pernah membiarkanku hidup sampai remaja jika tahu aku menginginkannya. Maka ketika aku sudah cukup besar, aku bergabung dengan regu perang ayahku dan dilatih agar kelak aku bisa mengabdi kepadanya, atau siapa pun dari kedua kakakku yang mewarisi gelarnya."

Dia meregangkan tangannya, seolah-olah membayangkan cakar-cakar di bawahnya. "Kusadari sedari kecil bahwa keahlianku hanya seputar berkelahi dan membunuh."

"Aku tidak yakin begitu," ujarku.

Dia tersenyum masam. "Oh, aku bisa bermain biola dengan hebat, tetapi anak laki-laki Tuan Agung tidak ada yang menjadi pemain musik kelana. Maka aku dilatih dan bertempur untuk ayahku melawan siapa pun sesuai perintahnya, dan sudah cukup bahagia menyerahkan segala rencana licik kepada kedua kakakku. Tetapi kekuatanku terus bertambah, dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya—terutama dari kaum kami." Dia menggeleng.

"Untungnya, atau sialnya, mereka semua dibunuh oleh seorang Tuan Agung sebuah negeri yang menjadi musuh kami. Entah kenapa aku dibiarkan hidup, mungkin keberuntungan yang diberikan Kaldron. Aku berduka untuk ibuku. Yang lainnya..."

Dia mengangkat bahu dengan sangat berat. "Kakak-kakakku tidak akan menyelamatkanku jika bernasib seperti kau."

Aku menatapnya. Sungguh dunia yang brutal dan keras—dengan keluarga-keluarga yang saling membunuh demi kekuatan, balas dendam, kebencian, dan kekuasaan.

Mungkin kemurahan hatinya, kebaikan hatinya, adalah reaksi dari semua itu—mungkin dia seolah-olah melihat dirinya sendiri saat melihatku. "Aku turut berduka atas ibumu," kataku, dan hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan—seperti yang pernah dilakukannya kepadaku. Dia memberiku senyum kecil.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya kau bisa menjadi Tuan Agung."

"Kebanyakan Tuan Agung dilatih sejak lahir dalam hal tata krama dan undang-undang serta ilmu perang. Ketika gelar itu jatuh kepadaku, terjadi... transisi yang sulit. Banyak dari anggota istana ayahku menyeberang ke negeri lain ketimbang menghadapi kesatria separuh binatang yang menggeram kepada mereka."

Separuh binatang buas, Jessica pernah menyebutku begitu. Sungguh sulit untuk tidak menggenggam tangannya, mendekatinya, dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku mengerti.

Namun, aku hanya berkata, "Kalau begitu mereka bodoh. Kau menjaga tanah ini agar terlindungi dari wabah itu, sementara para Tuan Agung lainnya belum bisa melakukannya. Mereka bodoh," ulangku.

Kegelapan tersirat di mata Chanyeol, dan bahunya tampak bertambah membungkuk meskipun sedikit. Sebelum aku sempat menanyakannya, kami sudah memasuki hutan kecil, bukit dan busut terbentang luas. Di kejauhan, tampak peri-peri bertopeng di atas bukit membangun sesuatu yang sepertinya akan dijadikan api unggun.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku, berhenti berjalan.

"Mereka sedang menyiapkan api unggun—untuk Calanmai. Dua hari lagi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Malam Api Unggun."

Aku menggeleng. "Kami tidak merayakan hari besar di dunia manusia. Tidak lagi setelah kaummu pergi. Di beberapa tempat, itu dilarang. Kami tidak ingat nama-nama dewa kalian. Untuk merayakan apa Cala—Malam Api Unggun itu?"

Dia mengusap lehernya. "Hanya upacara musim semi. Kami menyalakan api unggun, dan... keajaiban yang kami ciptakan akan memperbarui tanah kami untuk tahun berikutnya."

"Bagaimana keajaiban itu diciptakan?"

"Ada sebuah ritual. Sangat bersifat peri." Dia merapatkan rahangnya dan terus berjalan. Menjauh dari api unggun yang belum dinyalakan.

"Kau mungkin akan melihat lebih banyak peri dari biasanya di sini—peri-peri dari negeri ini, dan dari wilayah-wilayah lain, yang bebas melewati perbatasan pada malam itu."

"Aku kira wabah itu membuat banyak peri ketakutan."

"Memang, tetapi akan banyak juga yang datang. Pokoknya... kau harus jauh-jauh dari mereka semua. Kau akan aman di rumah, tetapi jika ada yang berpapasan denganmu saat matahari terbenam dalam dua hari ini, abaikan saja mereka."

"Aku tidak diundang ke upacaramu?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak diundang." Dia mengepalkan tangannya lalu meregangkannya, terus-menerus, seolah-olah berusaha menahan cakarnya. Meskipun aku berusaha tidak menghiraukannya, hatiku sedikit sedih.

Kami berjalan pulang dalam keheningan tegang yang sudah berminggu-minggu tidak kami alami. Tubuh Chanyeol seketika kaku ketika kami memasuki kebun. Bukan karena aku ataupun obrolan canggung kami, melainkan karena keheningan mengerikan yang biasanya menandakan ada peri-peri seram di dekat kami.

Chanyeol meringis dan menggeram. "Bersembunyilah, dan apa pun yang kau dengar, jangan keluar."

Lalu dia menghilang.

Aku melongo sendirian sambil mengamati kedua sisi jalan berbatu kerikil itu seperti orang tolol. Jika memang ada sesuatu di sini, aku akan tertangkap dengan mudah. Mungkin memalukan jika aku tidak menolongnya, tetapi… dia seorang Tuan Agung. Aku hanya akan menghambat saja.

Aku baru saja bersembunyi di belakang semak pagar ketika kudengar Chanyeol dan Minho mendekat. Aku mengumpat dalam hati dan mematung. Mungkin aku bisa menyelinap ke kandang kuda lewat pekarangan.

Jika ada yang tidak beres, kandang kuda bukan sekadar tempat berlindung, tetapi juga ada kuda untuk membawaku pergi. Aku baru mau memasuki rerumputan tinggi yang berada beberapa langkah di balik tepi taman ketika geraman Chanyeol bergemuruh di udara di sisi lain semak pagar.

Aku menoleh—tepat waktu untuk mengintip mereka dari balik daun-daun yang lebat. Bersembunyilah, kata Chanyeol tadi. Jika sekarang aku bergerak, pasti aku akan ketahuan.

"Aku tahu ini hari apa," kata Chanyeol, tetapi bukan kepada Minho.

Mereka berdua sama-sama sedang berhadapan dengan... Entahlah. Seseorang yang tidak ada di sana. Seseorang yang tak kasatmata. Aku pasti menyangka mereka sedang mengisengiku jika aku tidak mendengar suara berat tanpa wujud yang menjawab.

"**Perilakumu yang berkelanjutan menarik banyak perhatian di seluruh negeri**," kata suara itu, berat dan berdesis. Aku merinding, walaupun cuaca sedang hangat.

"**Dia mulai bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau belum juga menyerah. Dan mengapa ada empat naga mati belum lama ini**."

"Chanyeol tidak sama seperti orang-orang tolol itu," cetus Minho, bahunya tegap ke belakang sehingga tubuhnya mencapai tinggi maksimal, lebih kesatria dibandingkan yang kulihat kemarin. Pantas saja dia punya banyak senjata di kamarnya. "Jika **dia** mengharapkan kepala kami menunduk kepadanya, berarti dia lebih tolol dari yang kukira."

Suara itu mendesis, darahku membeku mendengarnya.

"**Bicara buruk tentang orang yang menentukan takdirmu? Dengan satu kata saja, dia bisa menghancurkan tanah dan rumahmu yang menyedihkan ini. Dia tidak senang mendengar kau mengirimkan prajurit-prajuritmu**."

Suara itu sekarang sepertinya ditujukan kepada Chanyeol. "**Namun, berhubung tidak ada hasilnya, dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya."**

Terdengar geraman berat dari Sang Tuan Agung, tetapi ucapannya tenang saat dia berkata, "Katakan kepadanya, aku mulai muak membersihkan sampah yang dibuangnya ke perbatasanku."

Suara itu terkekeh, seperti bunyi pasir bergerak. "**Dia membebaskan mereka sebagai hadiah, juga sebagai pengingat akan apa yang terjadi jika dia memergokimu mencoba mematahkan perjanjian—"**

"Dia tidak melakukan itu," bentak Minho. "Sekarang, pergilah! Kami sudah muak dengan makhluk sejenis kau berkeliaran di perbatasan—kami juga tidak butuh kotoran kalian di rumah kami. Untuk itu, jauh-jauhlah dari gua. Itu bukan jalan umum sembarangan yang bisa dilewati seenaknya oleh makhluk menjijikkan seperti dirimu."

Chanyeol menggeram setuju.

Sesuatu yang tak terlihat itu tertawa lagi, suaranya mengerikan dan keji. "**Meskipun jantungmu terbuat dari batu, Chanyeol**," katanya, sementara Chanyeol mematung, "**rupanya di dalamnya masih tersimpan rasa takut.**" Suara itu berubah pelan dan mengejek. "**Jangan khawatir, Tuan Agung." **

Seolah-olah mengucapkan lelucon saat menyebut gelar itu. "**Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sebentar lagi."**

"Hanguslah kau di neraka," Minho menjawabnya untuk Chanyeol, dan sesuatu itu tertawa lagi sebelum sayap kulitnya mengepak dan meletus, wajahku diterpa angin, lalu semua hening.

Mereka mengembuskan napas panjang setelah beberapa saat. Aku menutup mataku, perlu mengatur napasku sendiri.

Namun, ada tangan kuat yang memegangi bahuku, dan aku memekik.

"Sudah tidak ada," kata Chanyeol sambil melepaskanku.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan supaya tidak merosot ke semak pagar.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" tuntut Minho yang berjalan menghampiri kami sambil melipat tangannya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada wajah Chanyeol, kulihat wajahnya pucat karena marah—marah kepada sesuatu itu—sehingga aku terpaksa mengalihkan pandanganku pada Minho.

"Tidak ada—aku... yah, tidak ada yang kumengerti," jawabku, dan memang benar. Tidak ada yang masuk akal. Aku Tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. Ada sesuatu dari suara itu yang merampas kehangatan dari diriku. "Siapa—apa itu tadi?"

Chanyeol mulai berjalan, batu-batu kerikil berkerisik di bawah botnya. "Ada peri-peri tertentu di Prythian yang menjadi sumber inspirasi legenda-legenda yang ditakuti manusia. Sebagian, seperti yang tadi, merupakan wujud nyata dari mitos itu."

Dalam suara desis makhluk itu, kudengar jeritan manusia-manusia yang menjadi korban, rintihan memohon para gadis yang dadanya dibelah di atas altar persembahan. Sebutan "negeri", terasa berbeda dari negeri yang dipimpin Chanyeol —apakah dia yang disebut-sebut itu adalah orang yang membunuh orangtua Chanyeol? Seorang Puan Agung, mungkin, sebagai pengganti Tuan Agung.

Mengingat betapa keji para Peri Agung kepada keluarga mereka, mereka pasti bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi musuh-musuh mereka. Jika memang ada peperangan antarnegeri, jika wabah itu telah melemahkan Chanyeol...

"Kalau Ator itu melihatnya—" kata Minho, sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Dia tidak melihatnya," cetus Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yakin—"

"Dia tidak melihatnya," Chanyeol menggertak sambil menoleh ke belakang, kemudian menatapku, wajahnya masih pucat karena marah, bibirnya rapat. "Sampai bertemu saat makan malam."

Memenuhi perintahnya untuk pergi, dan terdorong untuk mengunci pintu kamar, aku bergegas memasuki rumah, memikirkan siapa dia yang membuat Chanyeol dan Minho begitu gugup dan memerintahkan sesuatu itu sebagai pengantar pesan.

Angin musim semi bertiup, berbisik bahwa aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

•

•

•

•


	20. Chapter 20

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 20

Setelah makan malam menegangan, tanpa Chanyeol mau berbicara dengan Minho ataupun aku, ku nyalakan lilin-lilin di kamarku untuk mengusir gelap.

Aku tidak keluar rumah keesokan harinya. Ketika aku duduk untuk melukis, yang muncul di kanvasku adalah sesosok makhluk abu-abu kurus tinggi bertelinga kelelawar dan sayap selaput raksasa.

Moncongnya membuka dan meneriakkan raungannya, memperlihatkan barisan gigi tajam sementara dia melompat untuk menyerang. Selagi aku melukisnya, aku berani sumpah aku bisa mencium bau bangkai busuk, hawa di bawah sayapnya membisikkan janji-janji kematian.

Hasil akhirnya lumayan mengerikan sehingga aku terpaksa menyingkirkan lukisan itu di belakang ruangan dan keluar untuk membujuk Sunny agar mengizinkanku membantu menyiapkan makan untuk Malam Api Unggun di dapur.

Apa pun yang bisa membuatku tidak pergi ke taman, tempat Ator itu mungkin akan muncul.

Hari menjelang Malam Api Unggun— Chanyeol menyebutnya Calanmai—telah tiba, dan aku tidak melihat Chanyeol maupun Minho seharian. Ketika sore berganti senja, kudapati diriku di persimpangan utama rumah itu. Tidak tampak pelayan-pelayan bertopeng burung.

Para pekerja dan makanan-makanan yang mereka persiapkan selama dua hari ini juga tidak ada. Suara genderang terdengar. Dentum genderang berasal dari tempat yang jauh sekali—di luar taman, melewati area perburuan, ke hutan yang membentang di belakangnya. Mendalam dan menyelidik.

Setiap satu dentaman diikuti dua dentam gaungan. Memanggil-manggil.

Aku berdiri di pintu yang menghadap ke taman, menatap jauh ke luar lahan ini sementara langit bersemburat warna jingga dan merah. Di kejauhan, di atas bukit yang menurun yang menghantarkan ke hutan, beberapa api unggun bekerlapan, kepulan asap hitam menodai langit merah—bakal-bakal api unggun yang kulihat dua hari yang lalu.

Tidak diundang, aku mengingatkan diri. Tidak diundang ke pesta apa pun yang membuat peri-peri di dapur saling terkikik dan tergelak.

Suara genderang bertambah cepat—bertambah keras.

Meskipun aku mulai terbiasa dengan bau sihir, hidungku serasa tersengat mencium bau logam yang lebih tajam, lebih kuat dibanding yang biasa tercium olehku.

Aku maju beberapa langkah, kemudian berhenti di ambang pintu. Aku harus kembali ke dalam rumah. Di belakangku, matahari yang terbenam membuat lantai hitam dan putih berkilauan dengan corak warna jeruk. Bayanganku yang panjang tampak berdentum mengikuti bunyi genderang.

Bahkan di taman sekalipun, yang biasanya mendengungkan orkestra suara para penghuninya, terdiam untuk mendengarkan suara genderang. Ada seutas tali yang diikatkan ke perutku dan menarikku ke arah bukit-bukit itu, memerintahkanku untuk pergi, untuk mendengarkan genderang peri.

Aku mungkin akan melakukannya andai saja Chanyeol tidak muncul di ujung lorong.

Dia bertelanjang dada, hanya ada selempang kulit di dadanya yang kekar. Ujung pedangnya memantulkan cahaya emas matahari yang meredup, dan bulu kepala anak panah yang mencuat di atas bahu bidangnya diwarnai merah.

Aku menatapnya, dan dia balas menatapku. Penjelmaan kesatria.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku dengan susah payah.

"Sekarang sedang Calanmai," jawabnya datar. "Aku harus pergi." Dia menyentakkan dagu ke arah api unggun dan genderang.

"Untuk melakukan apa?" tanyaku, sambil melirik busur panah di tangannya. Jantungku mengikuti dentam genderang di luar, membangun dentum-dentum yang lebih liar.

Mata hijaunya membayang di balik topeng emas. "Sebagai Tuan Agung, aku harus mengambil bagian dalam Upacara Besar."

"Apa itu—"

"Masuk ke kamarmu," geramnya, kemudian memandang cepat ke arah api unggun. "Pokoknya kunci pintu kamarmu, pasang penjerat."

"Kenapa?" desakku.

Suara Ator menjalar ke dalam ingatanku. Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu tentang ritual yang sangat bersifat peri—apakah gerangan itu? Dilihat dari senjata yang dibawanya, pasti upacara itu brutal dan ganas—terutama jika wujud binatang Chanyeol tidak cukup sebagai senjata.

"Lakukan saja." Taringnya mulai memanjang. Jantungku serasa berhenti sesaat. "Jangan keluar sampai besok pagi."

Lebih keras, lebih cepat, genderang itu berdentam, dan otot-otot leher Chanyeol bergetar seakan-akan berdiri diam di sini terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

"Apakah kau akan berperang?" bisikku, lalu dia tertawa pelan.

Dia mengangkat tangannya seolah-olah ingin menyentuh lenganku. Namun dia menurunkannya sebelum jemarinya sempat menyentuh kain lengan baju tunikku. "Tetaplah berada di dalam kamarmu, Kai."

"Tetapi aku—"

"Kumohon."

Sebelum aku sempat memintanya untuk mempertimbangkan untuk mengajakku bersamanya, dia sudah berlari pergi. Otot-otot punggungnya bergerak ketika dia melompati undakan dan mendarat di kebun, selincah dan segesit rusa jantan. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah menghilang.

•••

Aku menuruti perintahnya, walaupun aku segera menyadari bahwa aku mengunci diriku di kamar tanpa makan malam terlebih dulu. Dengan dentam genderang yang tak kunjung usai serta lusinan api unggun yang berdiri di sepanjang bukit, aku tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir di dalam kamarku, memandang api yang membara di kejauhan sana.

_Tetaplah berada di dalam kamarmu._

Namun, suara liar nan jahat yang menyelinap di antara ketukan genderang membisikkan sebaliknya. _Pergilah_, kata suara itu, menarik-narikku. _Pergi dan lihatlah._

Pukul 10, aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku mengikuti suara genderang itu.

Kandang kuda kosong, tetapi Chanyeol sudah mengajariku untuk menunggangi kuda tanpa pelana dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ini, dan kuda betina putihku tak lama kemudian berderap pergi. Aku tidak perlu mengemudikannya—dia sendiri mengikuti daya tarik genderang itu, dan menaiki kaki bukit terdekat.

Asap dan sihir menggantung pekat di udara. Tertutup di balik tudung jubahku, aku terbengong saat mendekati api unggun raksasa pertama di puncak bukit. Ada ratusan Peri Agung yang berkerumun, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah mereka di balik aneka topeng yang mereka kenakan.

Dari mana datangnya mereka—di mana mereka tinggal, jika mereka berasal dari Negeri Musim Semi tetapi tidak tinggal di rumah manor? Saat aku mencoba fokus pada bagian-bagian wajah mereka, yang kulihat hanya warna-warna kabur.

Wajah mereka lebih jelas jika kulihat dari ujung mataku. Jika aku menghadap ke arah mereka, aku berhadapan dengan bayangan dan pusaran warna-warna.

Sihir—semacam glamor yang dirapalkan kepadaku, bertujuan untuk menghalangiku melihat mereka apa adanya, seperti yang dilakukan terhadap keluargaku. Aku sudah pasti marah sekali, pasti berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah manor seandainya genderang tidak menggema ke seluruh tulang-tulangku dan suara liar itu tidak memberi isyarat kepadaku.

Aku turun dari kuda, tetapi tetap berada di dekatnya selagi aku berjalan menembus keramaian. Bagian-bagian wajahku yang bisa menyibak identitasku tersembunyi di balik tudungku yang gelap. Aku berdoa agar asap dan aroma bermacam-macam Peri Agung serta peri jelata yang tak terhitung banyaknya cukup bisa menutupi bau manusiaku.

Aku tetap memastikan kedua pisauku masih ada di pinggang sementara aku bergerak semakin dalam di keramaian itu.

Meskipun sekelompok pemain genderang berada di sebelah sisi api unggun, para peri berkumpul di antara bukit terdekat. Aku meninggalkan kudaku terikat pada pohon ara yang berdiri megah sendiri di bukit kecil dan mengikuti peri-peri itu, menikmati hentakan ketukan genderang yang menggetarkan bumi dan tapak kakiku. Tidak ada yang melihat dua kali ke arahku.

Aku hampir terpeleset di pinggiran curam ketika aku memasuki lembah itu. Pada salah satu ujungnya, mulut gua membuka ke lereng bukit yang landai. Bagian luarnya telah dihias dengan bunga-bunga dan dahan-dahan serta dedaunan, dan aku bisa melihat jelas ujung lantai yang tertutup kulit binatang pada mulut gua.

Isi gua itu tersembunyi dari pandanganku karena ruangan gua itu membelok setelah pintu masuk, tetapi cahaya obor menari-nari di dinding.

Apa pun yang berlangsung di dalam gua itu—atau apa pun yang akan terjadi—menjadi pusat perhatian para peri yang mengantre dalam keremangan pada kedua sisi jalur yang menuju mulut gua. Jalur itu menghilang di antara lembah di antara bukit-bukit, dan para Peri Agung melenggak-lenggok di tempat, bergoyang mengikuti irama genderang yang ketukannya menggetarkan perutku.

Aku memerhatikan mereka menari, lalu ikut bergoyang. Aku dilarang datang ke acara begini? Aku mengawasi area yang diterangi obor, berusaha menangkap apa yang terlihat di dalam gelap malam dan asap.

Aku tidak menemukan apa pun yang menarik, dan tidak ada peri bertopeng di sini yang peduli dengan kehadiranku. Mereka tetap mengantre, semakin lama semakin banyak yang datang. Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu—apa pun maksud acara Upacara Besar ini.

Aku berjalan ke lereng bukit dan berdiri di pinggir api unggun yang berada di dekat pepohonan, mengamati para peri. Aku baru akan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya ritual macam apa yang akan terjadi kepada seorang peri jelata yang lewat—seorang pelayan bertopeng burung seperti Sunny— kemudian seseorang menyambar lenganku dan membalikkan tubuhku.

Aku memandang ketiga peri asing itu sambil mengerjap-ngerjap, terkejut saat aku melihat bagian-bagian wajah mereka yang tajam—tanpa topeng. Mereka terlihat seperti Peri Agung, tetapi ada sesuatu yang agak berbeda dari mereka, ada yang lebih tinggi dan lebih kurus dibanding Chanyeol ataupun Minho—ada sesuatu yang lebih kejam dalam mata mereka yang hitam pekat dan dangkal.

Berarti mereka peri biasa.

Salah satu peri mencengkeram lenganku sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang agak runcing. "Manusia laki-laki penerima," gumamnya, matanya menggerayangiku.

"Sudah lama kita tidak melihat manusia penerima."

Aku berusaha menarik tanganku, tetapi dia memegangi siku tanganku kuat-kuat. "Mau apa kalian?" tuntutku, menjaga suara agar tetap tegas dan dingin.

Dua peri yang berada di kedua sisinya tersenyum, dan yang seorang menyambar sebelah tanganku—tepat ketika aku mau meraih pisau. "Hanya bersenang-senang di Malam Api Unggun," jawab salah satu di antara mereka, mengulurkan tangannya yang terlalu panjang dan pucat untuk menepis rambutku ke belakang.

Aku memutar kepala untuk menghindar dan berusaha menjauh dari sentuhannya, tetapi dia memegangiku kuat-kuat. Tidak ada peri di dekat api unggun yang bereaksi—bahkan tidak ada yang mau melihat.

Jika aku berteriak minta tolong, apakah akan ada yang datang? Apakah Chanyeol akan datang? Aku tidak mungkin seberuntung itu lagi; aku mungkin sudah mengerahkan seluruh keberuntunganku saat insiden naga.

Aku menarik tangan sekuat tenaga. Mereka mencengkeram lebih keras sampai aku kesakitan, dan mereka menjauhkan tanganku dari pisau-pisauku. Mereka bertiga semakin mendekat, menutupiku dari peri-peri lain.

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, mencari-cari bantuan. Ada lebih banyak peri tak bertopeng di sini sekarang. Ketiga peri itu terkekeh, suara desis panjang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku tidak menyadari betapa jauhnya aku berdiri dari semua peri—betapa dekatnya aku dengan tepi hutan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri," ujarku, lebih keras dan lebih marah dibandingkan yang kukira, mengingat lututku mulai gemetaran.

"Pernyataan yang berani dari seorang manusia di acara Calanmai," kata yang memegangi lengan kiriku. Api unggun tidak memantul di matanya. Seolah-olah matanya menelan cahaya api. Aku teringat naga itu, tampilannya yang mengerikan pas dengan hati mereka yang busuk. Akan tetapi, peri-peri yang tampak indah nan lembut ini jauh lebih buruk.

"Setelah Upacara selesai, kita akan bersenang-senang, bukan? Hiburan yang menyenangkan—menemukan manusia penerima di sini."

Aku menyeringai. "Lepaskan tanganku," kataku, cukup keras untuk didengar peri lain.

Salah satu dari mereka menggerayangi sisi tubuhku, jari-jari kurusnya menekan rusukku, pinggangku. Aku menyentak menjauh, tetapi menubruk peri ketiga yang menyugarkan jari-jarinya ke sepanjang rambutku dan mendesakku. Tidak ada yang melihat; tidak ada yang menyadari.

"Hentikan," kataku, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanya berupa embusan napas tertahan ketika mereka mulai menggiringku ke barisan pohon, ke tempat gelap.

Aku mendorong dan memberontak dari mereka; mereka hanya mendesis. Salah satu dari mereka mendorongku, dan aku terhuyung, lepas dari cengkeraman mereka. Tanah melesak di bawahku, lalu kuraih pisau, tetapi ada tangan kokoh yang memegangi bagian bawah bahuku sebelum aku sempat mengambilnya ataupun jatuh ke rumput.

Tangan yang kuat—hangat dan besar. Sama sekali tidak seperti jari-jari kurus dan runcing seperti milik ketiga peri yang seketika terdiam setelah siapa pun yang menangkapku tadi membantuku berdiri.

"Ternyata kau di sini. Aku sudah lama mencarimu," kata suara laki-laki yang berat dan sensual yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

Aku tetap melihat ke arah ketiga peri itu, bersiap-siap melarikan diri ketika laki-laki di belakangku melangkah ke sisiku dan menyelipkan tangannya di bahuku dengan santai. Ketiga peri jelata itu memucat, mata gelap mereka membesar.

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan dia untukku," kata penyelamat itu kepada mereka, lembut tanpa cela. "Selamat menikmati Upacara." Kata terakhir yang diucapkannya cukup menggigit sehingga membuat peri-peri itu mematung. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, mereka bergegas kembali ke api unggun.

Aku menjauh dari naungan tangan penyelamatku dan berbalik untuk berterima kasih kepadanya. Orang yang berdiri di hadapanku adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah kulihat.

•

•

•

•

•


	21. Chapter 21

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 21

Orang asing itu memancaran kharisma dan ketenangan yang sensual. Sudah pasti Peri Agung. Rambut hitam pendeknya berkilauan bagai bulu-bulu burung gagak, kontras dengan kulit pucat dan mata birunya yang sangat gelap sehingga tampak ungu tua, bahkan ketika hanya diterangi cahaya api. Kedua matanya berkelip riang saat memandangku.

Sesaat, kami tak mengucapkan apa-apa. "Terima kasih" sepertinya tidak sepadan dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya untukku. Ada sesuatu dari caranya berdiri dalam diam yang menghanyutkan, malam seolah-olah membalut tubuhnya,membuatku ragu untuk bicara—membuatku ingin berlari ke arah lain.

Dia juga tidak memakai topeng. Berarti dia berasal dari negeri lain.

Separuh senyuman bermain di bibirnya. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang pemuda fana di sini saat Malam Api Unggun?"

Suaranya bagaikan desahan seorang kekasih yang mengirimkan getaran ke seluruh tubuhku, mengelus setiap otot dan tulang juga saraf Aku melangkah mundur. "Teman-temanku membawaku kemari."

Pukulan genderang bertambah cepat, membangun klimaks yang tak kupahami. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihat wajah tanpa topeng yang sekilas mirip manusia. Pakaiannya—semua hitam, dan dibuat khusus—potongannya melekat di tubuhnya sehingga aku bisa melihat betapa menakjubkan dirinya, seolah-olah dibentuk dari malam itu sendiri.

"Siapakah gerangan teman-temanmu itu?" Dia masih tersenyum kepadaku—predator yang mengawasi mangsanya.

"Dua orang pemuda." Aku berbohong lagi.

"Namanya?" Dia mendekat pelan-pelan, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

Aku mundur sedikit dan tetap menutup mulut. Apakah aku baru saja lepas dari tiga monster ke tangan yang jauh lebih buruk lagi?

Ketika aku jelas tidak mau menjawab, dia tertawa. "Terima kasih kembali," katanya, "karena telah menyelamatkanmu ."

Aku meremang menyaksikan arogansinya, tetapi mundur selangkah lagi. Aku cukup dekat dengan api unggun, ke lembah kecil tempat para peri berkumpul, sehingga aku bisa kabur dengan berlari cepat. Mungkin ada yang kasihan kepadaku—mungkin Minho atau Sunny ada di sana.

"Aneh ada seorang fana berteman dengan dua peri," katanya sambil termenung, dan mulai mengelilingiku.

Aku berani sumpah dia meninggalkan jejak sulur-sulur langit berbintang di belakangnya.

"Bukankah manusia biasanya takut kepada kami? Dan bukankah kau, dalam hal ini, seharusnya berada di sisi lain tembok pelindung?"

Aku memang takut kepadanya, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya tahu itu. "Aku sudah mengenal mereka seumur hidup. Tidak pernah ada yang kutakutkan dari mereka."

Dia berhenti berkeliling. Sekarang dia berdiri di antara aku dan api unggun—jalurku untuk melarikan diri. "Tetapi mereka membawamu ke Upacara Besar dan menelantarkanmu."

"Mereka pergi mengambil makanan dan minuman," ujarku, dan senyumnya mengembang. Apa pun yang baru saja kukatakan sudah mengungkap kebohonganku. Aku sempat melihat para pelayan mengangkat makanan, tetapi mungkin tidak di sini.

Dia tersenyum lebih lama dari satu detak jantung. Aku tidak pernah bertemu siapa pun yang setampan itu—dan tidak pernah ada sedemikian banyak lonceng peringatan berdentangan di dalam kepalaku karenanya.

"Sayangnya, makanan dan minumannya sangat jauh," katanya, kini mendekatiku. "Mereka masih agak lama untuk kembali. Boleh aku menemanimu ke suatu tempat sambil menunggu?" Dia mengeluarkan satu tangannya dari saku dan mengulurkannya kepadaku.

Dia bisa menakut-nakuti peri-peri tadi tanpa mengangkat satu tangan. "Tidak," ujarku, lidahku terasa tebal dan berat.

Dia mengibaskan tangannya ke arah lembah—ke arah genderang. "Selamat menikmati Upacara, kalau begitu. Berusahalah untuk jauh-jauh dari masalah." Matanya berkilau seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa menjauh dari masalah sama saja menghindar sejauh mungkin dari dirinya.

Meskipun aku mengambil risiko terbesar dalam hidupku, aku mencerocos begitu saja, "Jadi kau bukan penduduk Negeri Musim Semi?"

Dia kembali menghadapku, setiap gerakannya elok dan diperindah dengan kekuatan yang mematikan. Aku Menguatkan diri ketika dia tersenyum malas kepadaku. "Apa aku kelihatan seperti penduduk Negeri Musim Semi?"

Kata-katanya bernada arogansi yang hanya bisa dicapai oleh makhluk abadi. Dia tertawa pelan. "Bukan, aku bukan bangsawan dari Negeri Musim Semi. Dan aku senang karenanya." Dia menunjuk wajahnya, bagian yang biasa tertutup topeng.

Seharusnya aku pergi, seharusnya aku tutup mulut. "Lalu, kenapa kau berada di sini?"

Mata indah pria itu tampak berpendar—dengan ketajaman maut yang membuatku mundur selangkah.

"Karena malam ini semua monster dilepas dari kandang, dari negeri mana pun mereka berasal. Jadi, aku boleh berkeliaran ke mana pun aku mau sampai matahari terbit."

Lagi-lagi teka-teki dan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab.

Aku sudah merasa cukup—terutama ketika senyumannya berubah dingin dan kejam. "Selamat menikmati Upacara."

Aku mengulang sedatar mungkin.

Aku bergegas kembali ke lembah, menyadari bahwa aku sudah memunggunginya. Aku bersyukur tersasar di antara kerumunan yang memadati jalur ke gua, masih menunggu suatu momen yang akan berlangsung.

Setelah aku berhenti gemetar, aku mengawasi peri-peri yang berkumpul. Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai topeng.

Namun, ada juga beberapa di antaranya, seperti orang asing maut tadi serta tiga peri mengerikan itu, yang sama sekali tidak memakai topeng—entah itu peri yang tidak bekerja di Negeri Musim Semi atau bukan penduduk sini. Aku tidak bisa membedakannya. Selagi memerhatikan mereka, mataku bertemu dengan mata peri bertopeng di seberang jalur itu.

Satu matanya kemerahan dan bersinar seterang rambut merahnya, sementara yang satu lagi logam. Aku mengerjap bersamaan dengan ketika dia mengerjap, kemudian matanya membesar. Dia menghilang begitu saja, dan sedetik kemudian, seseorang mencengkeram siku tanganku dan menarikku pergi dari keramaian.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu?" teriakan Minho lebih keras dari suara genderang. Wajahnya pucat seperti hantu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tidak ada peri lain yang melihat kami—mereka semua memusatkan perhatian ke ujung jalur, jauh dari gua. "Aku mau—" Aku baru mulai menjawab, tetapi Minho mengumpat-umpat kasar sekali.

"Idiot!" bentaknya kepadaku, lalu menoleh ke belakangnya di mana para peri lain menatap kami. "Manusia tolol tak berguna." Tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya, dia membopongku ke pundaknya seolah-olah aku sekarung kentang.

Meskipun aku meronta dan berteriak keberatan, meskipun aku menuntut untuk mengambil kudaku, dia memegangi ku erat-erat. Saat aku mendongak, kusadari dia sedang berlari kencang. Lebih kencang dari apa pun yang bisa bergerak. Aku menutup mataku karena mual. Dia tidak berhenti sampai udara lebih dingin dan tenang, dan suara genderang terdengar jauh.

Minho menjatuhkanku ke lantai lorong rumah manor, dan setelah aku sudah berdiri stabil, kulihat wajahnya masih pucat seperti sebelumnya. "Dasar makhluk fana bodoh," cetusnya. "Memangnya dia tidak menyuruhmu supaya tidak keluar dari kamarmu?" Minho menoleh ke belakang, ke arah bukit, di mana genderang semakin keras dan cepat sehingga terdengar seperti badai.

"Tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa—"

"Upacaranya bahkan belum dimulai!" Baru setelah itu kulihat wajahnya berkeringat dan kepanikan memancar di matanya. "Demi Kaldron, kalau Chanyeol menemukanmu di sana..."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku, ikut-ikut berteriak. Aku benci merasa seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau menurut.

"Ini Upacara Besar! Memangnya tidak ada yang memberitahu mu ini acara apa?" Diamku sudah cukup menjawab.

Aku nyaris bisa melihat ketukan genderang membuat kulitnya berdenyut, mengajaknya kembali bergabung dengan keramaian. "Malam Api Unggun menandakan dimulainya musim semi secara resmi—di Prythian, juga di dunia fana," kata Minho. Walaupun kata-katanya terucap dengan tenang, suaranya sedikit gemetar.

Aku bersandar pada dinding lorong, memaksakan diri tetap santai meskipun aku tidak merasa demikian. "Di sini, panen kami bergantung pada sihir yang kami hidupkan kembali saat Calanmai—malam ini."

Aku menjejalkan tanganku ke dalam saku celana. Chanyeol sempat mengatakan hal serupa dua hari yang lalu. Minho bergidik, seakan-akan melepaskan diri dari sentuhan yang tak kasatmata. "Kami melakukannya dengan mengadakan perayaan besar. Setiap Tuan Agung dari tujuh negeri Prythian melakukannya setiap tahun, karena sihir mereka berasal dari bumi dan kembali ke bumi pada akhirnya. Timbal balik."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanyaku, dan dia berdecak.

"Malam ini, Chanyeol akan mengizinkan... sihir yang hebat dan buruk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya," kata Minho, sambil menatap ke arah api di kejauhan.

"Sihir itu akan menguasai pikirannya, tubuhnya, jiwanya, dan mengubahnya menjadi Pemburu. Sihir itu akan mengisi dirinya dengan satu tujuan semata: menemukan seorang Gadis atau Pemuda . Dari persanggamaan mereka, keajaiban akan dilepaskan dan menyebar ke bumi, kemudian kehidupan diregenerasi untuk setahun ke depan."

Wajahku menjadi panas, dan aku melawan rasa gelisah yang dahsyat.

"Malam ini, Chanyeol bukan peri yang kau kenal," kata Minho. "Dia bahkan tidak akan tahu namanya sendiri. Sihir akan menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya kecuali satu perintah—dan kebutuhan—mendasar itu."

"Siapa... siapa orang itu?" Aku keceplosan.

Minho mendengus. "Tidak ada yang tahu sampai waktunya tiba. Setelah Chanyeol memburu rusa putih dan membunuhnya sebagai persembahan, dia akan berjalan ke gua suci itu, di sana dia akan menemukan jalur yang berisi antrean peri wanita atau pria yang menanti untuk dipilih sebagai pasangannya malam ini."

"Apa?"

Minho tertawa. "Ya—semua peri wanita atau beberapa pria di sekelilingmu tadi berada di sana untuk dipilih Chanyeol. Suatu kehormatan untuk dipilih, tetapi naluri yang akan memilih."

"Tunggu, jadi peri pria penerima juga ada? Lalu kau juga ada disana- "

Wajahku serasa panas membara sehingga aku mulai berkeringat. Itulah sebabnya tiga peri mengerikan tadi ada di sana—dan hanya karena aku ada di sana, aku mau dengan senang hati memenuhi kemauan mereka.

"Ah." Minho tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Penerima fana saja ada, kenapa peri penerima tidak ada? Tapi lebih banyak dari dunia fana."

"Nah, Chanyeol bukan satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan perayaan malam ini. Setelah dia selesai memilih, kami bebas berbaur. Meskipun bukan untuk Upacara Besar, sumbangsih kami malam ini juga bisa membantu menyuburkan tanah."

Dia bergidik untuk menepis tangan yang tak kasatmata itu untuk kedua kalinya, dan matanya tertuju ke bukit-bukit di sana. "Kau beruntung tadi aku menemukanmu," katanya. "Karena dia pasti akan mencium baumu, dan memilihmu. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol bukan dirinya sendiri saat dia membawamu masuk ke dalam gua itu."

Matanya bertemu dengan mataku, dan kebekuan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. "Dan kurasa kau tidak akan menyukainya. Malam ini bukan untuk bercinta."

Aku menahan rasa mual.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Minho, sambil memandang bukit. "Aku harus kembali sebelum dia tiba di gua—paling tidak untuk berusaha mengendalikannya saat dia mencium baumu dan tidak bisa menemukanmu di antara keramaian."

Aku jadi mual membayangkan Chanyeol memaksaku, sihir itu bisa melucuti jati diri, mengaburkan yang benar dan yang salah. Mendengar bahwa... bahwa sebagian naluri liarnya menginginkan aku... Napasku terasa perih.

"Tetaplah di kamarmu malam ini, Kai," ujar Minho, sambil berjalan ke pintu kebun. "Jangan buka pintumu, tak peduli siapa pun yang datang mengetuk. Jangan keluar sampai pagi."

Aku tertidur saat duduk di depan meja rias. Terbangun saat genderang berhenti berbunyi. Keheningan yang mencengangkan menyebar ke seluruh rumah, dan bulu romaku berdiri ketika sihir melintas, berdesir ke luar.

Meskipun aku sudah menghindarinya, tetap saja aku memikirkan kemungkinan sumbernya dan merona. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku melihat jam. Sudah lebih dari pukul 2 lewat tengah malam.

Yah, dia pasti sudah selesai bersenang-senang, yang artinya gadis atau pemuda itu mungkin cantik dan menawan, dan menarik nalurinya.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah seseorang itu senang karena sudah terpilih. Mungkin. Dia datang ke bukit itu atas kemauannya sendiri. Lagi pula, Chanyeol adalah seorang Tuan Agung, dan itu merupakan kehormatan besar.

Kurasa Chanyeol memang tampan. Teramat tampan. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat bagian atas wajahnya, matanya baik-baik saja, dan mulutnya melengkung indah dan penuh. Tubuhnya yang... yang... Aku mendesis dan berdiri.

Kutatap pintu kamarku, kutatap penjerat yang terpasang di sana. Aneh sekali—seolah-olah seutas tali dan sepotong kayu bisa melindungiku dari demon-demon yang ada di tanah ini.

Berhubung aku perlu mengerjakan sesuatu dengan tanganku, dengan hati-jati kubuka jerat itu. Kemudian aku membuka pintu dan berjalan di lorong. Hari raya yang sangat konyol. Absurd. Untung saja manusia sudah meniadakannya.

Aku sampai di dapur yang kosong, melahap sebongkah roti, sebuah apel, dan sepotong tar lemon. Aku mencamil kue cokelat sambil berjalan ke ruang lukis. Aku harus mengeluarkan gambaran-gambaran menakutkan dari benakku meskipun berarti aku harus melukis diterangi cahaya lilin.

Aku baru akan berbelok ke lorong ketika sesosok laki-laki besar muncul di hadapanku. Sinar bulan dari jendela yang terbuka membuat topengnya keperakan, dan rambut emasnya—terurai dan dihias mahkota daun laurel—berkilauan.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya seperti makhluk asing.

Aku menahan gemetar. "Camilan malam," sahutku, dan aku sangat menyadari tiap gerakan, tiap tarikan napas yang kuambil sementara aku mendekatinya.

Dadanya yang telanjang digambari pusaran-pusaran biru tua dengan pewarna alami, dan dari bekas-bekas noda cat di tubuhnya, aku tahu betul di bagian mana saja dia disentuh.

Aku berusaha tidak memerhatikan noda-noda cat itu turun melewati perutnya yang berotot.

Aku baru akan melewatinya saat dia mencengkeramku, begitu cepat sehingga aku tidak melihat apa pun sampai dia mendesakku ke dinding. Kue di tanganku terjatuh saat dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku mencium baumu," desahnya, dadanya yang digambari cat naik turun begitu dekat dengan dadaku. "Aku mencarimu, tetapi kau tidak ada."

Bau sihir di tubuhnya begitu tajam. Saat aku menatap matanya, sisa-sisa kekuatan sihir masih berkedip di sana. Tidak ada kebaikan hati, tidak ada candaan mengejek serta teguran halusnya. Chanyeol yang kukenal tidak ada.

"Lepaskan," ujarku sedatar mungkin, tetapi cakarnya mencuat keluar, menancap pada bagian dinding atas tanganku. Dia setengah liar, masih dipengaruhi sihir.

"Kau membuatku gila." Dia menggeram, dan suaranya menggetarkan leherku, menjalar ke dadaku hingga terasa perih. "Aku melacakmu, tetapi kau tidak ada. Setelah aku tidak menemukanmu," katanya, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sehingga kami berbagi napas, "aku dipaksa memilih yang lain."

Aku tidak bisa membebaskan diri. Aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin ingin melepaskan diri.

"Dia memintaku agar tidak bersikap lembut kepadanya." Dia menggeram, giginya terang memantulkan sinar bulan. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Tetapi aku pasti akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut." Aku gemetar sambil menutup mata. Tiap inci tubuhku gemetar merasakan gaung suaranya yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. "Aku akan membuatmu merintihkan namaku dari awal hingga akhir. Aku akan melakukannya sangat pelan-pelan, Kai."

Dia menyebut namaku seperti belaian, dan napas panasnya mengelitik telingaku. Punggungku melengkung sedikit.

Dia mencabut cakarnya dari dinding, lututku pun menekuk setelah dia melepaskan aku. Aku berpegangan pada dinding supaya aku tidak merosot ke lantai, menahanku untuk meraihnya—untuk menyerang atau membelai, aku tidak tahu. Aku membuka mata. Dia masih tersenyum—tersenyum seperti binatang.

"Memangnya aku mau bekas orang lain?" kataku, mencoba mendorongnya.

Dia menyambar tanganku lagi dan menggigit leherku.

Aku berteriak saat giginya menempel pada bagian empuk antara leher dan bahuku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak—tidak bisa berpikir, dan duniaku menyempit saat merasakan sentuhan bibir dan giginya pada kulitku. Dia tidak menancapkan giginya ke otot dagingku, tetapi hanya menahanku.

Dorongan tubuhnya ke tubuhku keras dan lembut, membuatku melihat warna merah—melihat petir, membuatku mendesakkan pinggulku ke pinggulnya. Aku seharusnya membencinya—membenci upacara bodohnya, gara-gara orang yang bersamanya malam ini...

Gigitannya mereda, dan usapan lidahnya menggantikan giginya. Dia tidak bergerak—hanya berdiam, menciumi leherku. Tak berkutik, di satu tempat, dengan malas. Panas berdentum di antara kedua kakiku, dan saat dia menekan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, menekan tiap bagian yang mendamba, rintihan terlepas dari bibirku.

Dia menjauh seketika. Udara dingin menggigit ketika dia melepaskanku, dan aku terengah saat dia menatapku.

"Jangan pernah melanggar perintahku lagi," katanya, suaranya berat dan merayu, menerpa seluruh tubuhku, membangunkan semuanya dan memancingnya untuk menyatu.

Kemudian aku memikirkan ucapannya dan duduk tegap. Dia menyeringai kepadaku dengan cara yang liar, dan tanganku melayang ke wajahnya. "Jangan memerintahku." Aku berbisik, telapak tanganku berdenyut. "Jangan menggigitku seperti binatang buas pemarah."

Dia tertawa getir. Sinar bulan mengubah warna matanya menjadi warna daun dalam kegelapan. Aku menginginkan lagi keras tubuhnya mengimpit tubuhku; aku menginginkan mulutnya dan giginya dan lidahnya menyentuh kulitku, dadaku, di antara kedua kakiku. Di semua bagian—aku menginginkannya di semua begian tubuhku.

Aku tenggelam dalam keinginan itu.

Lubang hidungnya mengembang saat dia menghirup bauku—menghirup segala pikiran yang membara dan mengamuk serta mendera ke seluruh tubuhku, indra-indraku.

Embusan napasnya yang kuat bagaikan tiupan angin keras.

Dia menggeram lirih, frustrasi dan keji, sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi.

•

•

•

•


	22. Chapter 22

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 22

Aku terbangun saat matahari sudah tinggi, setelah gelisah sepanjang malam, hampa dan mendamba.

Para pelayan tidur hingga siang setelah semalaman berpesta, maka aku menyiapkan air mandi sendiri dan berendam lama sekali. Berusaha sebisa mungkin melupakan rasanya saat bibir Chanyeol berada di leherku, ada memar besar bekas gigitannya di leherku. Setelah mandi, aku berpakaian dan duduk di depan meja rias untuk menyisir rambut.

Aku membuka laci-laci meja rias, mencari-cari syal atau sesuatu yang bisa menutupi luka memar yang mengintip di kerah tunik biruku. Kemudian aku terdiam dan menatap diriku lekat-lekat di cermin. Dia bertingkah kasar dan biadab.

Kalau dia sudah sadar pagi ini, lalu melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya, itu bisa menjadi hukuman kecil.

Aku menarik napas pendek sambil membuka kerah tunik lebih lebar lagi dan menyibakkan rambut cokelat keemasanku ke belakang telinga sehingga tidak menutupi luka memarku. Aku jauh dari takut.

Sambil bersenandung sendiri dan melenggang, aku menuruni tangga dan membiarkan hidungku menuntunku ke ruang makan, aku tahu betul di sanalah makan siang dihidangkan untuk Chanyeol dan Minho.

Ketika aku membuka pintu lebar-lebar, kudapati mereka berdua duduk merosot di kursi. Aku berani sumpah Minho duduk tertidur sambil memegang garpu.

"Selamat siang," sapaku riang, dengan senyuman ekstra manis untuk Sang Tuan Agung. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap melihatku, dan kedua peri laki-laki itu menggumamkan salam saat aku mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Minho, bukan tempat dudukku yang biasa menghadap Chanyeol.

Aku meneguk air di cawanku dalam-dalam sebelum mengambil makanan ke piringku. Kunikmati keheningan yang menegangkan itu sambil memakan hidangan yang ada di depanku.

"Kau kelihatan... segar," Minho memerhatikan sambil menoleh sebentar kepada Chanyeol. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Tidur nyenyak?"

"Seperti bayi." Aku tersenyum dan menyuap makanan lagi ke mulutku, dan kurasakan mata Minho menjelajah ke leherku.

"Bekas memar apa itu?" desak Minho.

Aku menunjuk Chanyeol dengan garpuku. "Tanya saja dia. Dia yang melakukannya."

Minho menatap Chanyeol dan aku secara berganti-gantian.

"Kenapa di leher Kai ada memar yang disebabkan olehmu?" Dia bertanya tanpa ada rasa senang sama sekali.

"Aku menggigitnya," jawab Chanyeol, tanpa berhenti memotong steiknya. "Kami berpapasan di lorong setelah Upacara."

Aku menegakkan tubuh di kursi.

"Sepertinya dia ingin mati," lanjut Chanyeol, memotongi dagingnya. Cakar-cakarnya masih berada di dalam, kelihatan mendorong kulit di atas buku-buku jarinya.

Kerongkonganku menutup. Oh, dia marah—sangat marah karena kebodohanku meninggalkan kamarku—tetapi entah mengapa dia bisa mengikat amarahnya kuat-kuat.

"Jadi, kalau Kai tidak mau menuruti perintah, aku juga tidak bertanggung jawab atas segala konsekuensi."

"Bertanggung jawab?" semburku, sambil meletakkan telapak tangan ke atas meja. "Kau memojokkan aku di lorong seperti serigala menyerang kelinci!"

Minho menopangkan sikunya di meja dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, mata kemerahannya bersinar cerah.

"Selama aku sedang tidak menjadi diriku sendiri, kami berdua sama-sama sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam di dalam kamar," kata Chanyeol begitu tenang, sehingga aku ingin menjambak rambutnya.

Aku tidak tahan. Bahkan tidak menahan kemarahan sengit yang meruntuhkan akal sehatku. "Dasar peri babi!" teriakku, dan Minho terpingkal, kursinya nyaris terjungkal.

Setelah melihat senyum mengembang di wajah Chanyeol, aku pergi.

Perlu dua jam untukku berhenti melukis gambar-gambar Chanyeol dan Minho dengan anggota wajah babi. Ketika aku menyelesaikan gambar terakhir yang kuberi nama "Dua peri babi berkubang di kotoran mereka"—aku tersenyum memandangi cahaya terang di ruang lukis pribadiku. Chanyeol yang kukenal sudah kembali. Dan itu membuatku... bahagia.

Kami bermaaf-maafan saat makan malam. Dia bahkan membawakan rangkaian bunga mawar putih dari kebun orangtuanya. Sementara aku menerimanya dengan acuh tak acuh, aku memastikan Sunny mengurusnya ketika aku kembali ke kamarku.

Dia hanya mengangguk masam kepadaku sebelum berjanji akan menaruhnya di ruang lukisku. Aku tertidur dengan senyum di bibir. Setelah sekian lama, untuk pertama kalinya, aku tertidur pulas.

••••

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau khawatir," kata Sunny pada malam berikutnya saat dia memasukkan pakaian dalam warna emas ke tanganku yang terangkat ke atas, lalu menariknya ke bawah.

Aku tersenyum kecil, mengagumi seluk-beluk renda metalik yang menggantung di lengan dan badanku seperti lapisan kulit kedua sebelum menjuntai lepas ke atas permadani. "Ini cuma tunik," kataku.

Sebenarnya tunik ini sedikit berbeda, di dunia fana pemuda Penerima dikalangan bangsawan biasa memakan tunik dengan potongan persis seperti gaun modern, namun tidak sama dengan gaun untuk wanita. Ini pertama kalinya aku memakai tunik untuk Penerima.

Aku mengangkat tangan lagi saat Sunny membawakan gaun luar biru kehijauan berbahan tipis. Bahannya tembus pandang sehingga terlihat detail keemasan yang berkilauan di dalamnya. Bahannya ringan dan mengikuti gerakan, seolah-olah mengalir mengikuti arus yang tak kasatmata.

Sunny tertawa sendiri dan menuntunku ke meja rias untuk menata rambutku. Aku tidak berani melihat ke cermin sementara dia sibuk.

"Apakah artinya mulai sekarang kau akan terus memakai gaun?" tanyanya, memilah-milah rambutku menjadi beberapa bagian untuk keajaiban apa pun yang akan dilakukannya.

"Tidak," jawabku cepat-cepat. "Maksudku, aku tetap akan memakai pakaian yang biasanya saat siang hari, tetapi kupikir bagus kalau... kucoba saja, setidaknya untuk malam ini."

"Begitu, ya. Baguslah kalau kau tidak kehilangan akal sehatmu sepenuhnya."

Aku mengerutkan bibirku ke samping. "Siapa yang mengajari mu menata rambut seperti ini?"

Jari-jarinya berhenti, lalu dia melanjutkan bekerja. "Ibuku yang mengajari, dan kakakku, dan ibunya mengajari ibuku."

"Apa sejak dulu kau memang berasal dari Negeri Musim Semi?"

"Tidak," jawabnya, sambil menyematkan jepit di berbagai tempat di rambutku. "Tidak, kami berasal dari Negeri Musim Panas—sanak saudaraku masih tinggal di sana."

"Bagaimana kau bisa pindah kemari?"

Sunny menatap mataku melalui cermin, bibirnya merapat. "Aku membuat keputusan untuk pindah ke sini—dan Keluargaku menganggapku gila. Tetapi kakakku dan pasangannya terbunuh, dan anak-anak laki-laki mereka..." Dia terbatuk, seolah-olah kata-kata itu membuatnya tersedak. "Aku datang ke sini untuk melakukan apa pun yang bisa kulakukan." Dia menepuk bahuku. "Coba kau lihat."

Aku memberanikan diri melihat sekilas bayanganku di cermin. Aku bergegas keluar kamar sebelum kehilangan nyaliku.

••••

Aku harus mengepalkan tanganku di sisi, supaya aku tidak mengusap telapak tanganku yang berkeringat ke rok tunik gaunku saat sampai di ruang makan. Seketika aku mempertimbangkan untuk berlari ke atas dan mengganti pakaian dengan tunik biasa dan celana.

Tetapi aku tahu mereka sudah mendengar ku, atau mencium bauku, atau menggunakan segala indra mereka yang lebih tajam untuk mendeteksi kehadiranku. Berhubung melarikan diri hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, tanpa kusadari aku sudah membuka pintu itu.

Apa pun yang sedang dibicarakan Chanyeol dan Minho langsung terhenti, dan aku berusaha tidak melihat mata mereka yang terbelalak saat aku berjalan ke kursi yang biasa kududuki di ujung meja.

"Wah, aku terlambat untuk acara yang sangat penting," kata Minho. Sebelum aku sempat menegurnya karena berbohong terang-terangan atau memohonnya untuk jangan pergi, peri bertopeng rubah itu menghilang.

Aku bisa merasakan beban penuh yang datang dari perhatian Chanyeol yang hanya tertuju padaku—pada setiap tarikan napas dan gerakan yang kuambil. Aku mengamati tempat-tempat lilin di atas rak perapian di samping meja.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun yang tidak terdengar aneh—tetapi entah kenapa, mulutku memutuskan unuk mulai bergerak.

"Kau jauh sekali." Aku menunjuk luasnya meja di antara kami. "Seolah-olah kau ada di ruangan lain."

Tiga perempat meja itu menghilang, menyisakan jarak tidak lebih dari dua kaki di antara aku dan Chanyeol, duduk di meja yang sangat intim tanpa batas. Aku memekik dan hampir terjungkal dari kursi.

Dia tertawa ketika aku ternganga memerhatikan kecilnya meja yang sekarang ada di antara kami. "Lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Aku mengabaikan bau tajam metalik yang berasal dari sihir ketika aku mengatakan, "Bagaimana... bagaimana kau melakukan itu? Ke mana hilangnya?"

Dia menelengkan kepala. "Tersembunyi. Bayangkan... Ada sebuah lemari sapu yang menyempil di antara saku-saku di dunia ini." Dia meregangkan tangannya dan memutar leher, seolah-olah menepis rasa sakit.

"Apa itu menguras tenaga?" Keringat tampak berkilauan di batang lehernya yang kokoh.

Dia berhenti meregangkan tangan dan merebahkan telapak tangannya di atas meja. "Dulu sama mudahnya dengan bernapas. Tetapi sekarang... membutuhkan konsentrasi."

Karena wabah di Prythian dan akibat yang dideritanya.

"Kau bisa saja mengambil tempat duduk yang lebih dekat," ujarku.

Chanyeol menyeringai dengan malas kepadaku. "Dan melewatkan kesempatan untuk pamer di hadapan seorang pria manis? Tidak perlu." Aku tersenyum sambil menatap piring.

"Kau memang kelihatan manis," katanya pelan. "Sungguh," tambahnya ketika mulutku berkerut ke samping. "Memangnya kau tadi tidak bercermin?"

Meskipun memar yang dia sebabkan masih ada di leher ku, aku memang terlihat manis. Sedikit lembut. Aku tidak akan berani menyebut diriku cantik, tetapi... aku tidak merasa itu menyeramkan juga.

Beberapa bulan berada di sini telah luar biasa menyulap bagian-bagian tajam dan sudut-sudut wajahku yang aneh. Aku berani bilang bahwa ada cahaya tertentu yang menjalar ke mataku—mataku, bukan mata ibuku atau mata Jessica.

"Terima kasih," ujarku, dan bersyukur bisa menahan diri berkata yang lainnya sementara dia mengambilkan makanan untukku dan untuknya sendiri. Setelah perutku terasa mau meledak, aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya lagi—benar-benar menatap ke arahnya.

Chanyeol bersandar di kursinya, bahunya kaku, mulutnya rapat segaris. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak dipanggil ke perbatasan—tidak pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan letih dan berlumuran darah sejak sebelum Malam Api Unggun.

Akan tetapi, dia berduka untuk peri Musim Panas tak dikenal yang sayapnya dipotong itu. Duka dan beban macam apa yang ditanggungnya untuk siapa pun yang telah menjadi korban dalam konlik ini—korban wabah, atau korban penyerangan-penyerangan di perbatasan? Tuan Agung—kedudukan yang tidak diinginkannya atau diharapkannya, terpaksa dia tanggung bebannya sebaik mungkin.

"Ayo," ujarku sambil beranjak dari kursi dan menarik tangannya. Telapak tangan kami bergesekan, tetapi dia mengeratkan jari-jarinya saat menatapku. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Untukku?" Dia mengulangnya dengan hati-hati, lalu beranjak. Aku menuntunnya ke luar ruang makan. Saat aku melepaskan tangannya, dia tidak mau melepaskan tanganku.

Cukup membuatku terus berjalan cepat, seolah-olah aku bisa mengalahkan gemuruh jantungku atau kehadiran abadinya yang nyata di sampingku. Aku membawanya ke lorong demi lorong sampai kami tiba di ruang lukis kecil, dan dia akhirnya melepaskan tanganku ketika aku mengambil kunci.

Udara dingin menggigit kulitku tanpa kehangatan tangannya yang menutupi tanganku.

"Aku tahu kau meminta kunci kepada Sunny, tetapi aku tidak mengira kau sungguh-sungguh mengunci pintunya," katanya di belakangku.

Aku menyipit ke arahnya sambil mendorong pintu.

"Semua orang di rumah ini suka memata-matai. Aku tidak mau kau atau Minho datang kemari sampai aku siap."

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu dan mendeham, permintaan tak terucap kepadanya untuk menyalakan lilin.

Butuh waktu lebih lama untuknya dibandingkan yang kulihat sebelumnya, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah memendekkan meja tadi telah menguras tenaganya lebih dari yang seharusnya dia keluarkan.

Si Suriel mengatakan bahwa Tuan Agung adalah kekuatan—akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang teramat salah jika hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya.

Ruangan itu secara perlahan diterangi lilin, dan aku mengesampingkan kekhawatiranku saat melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memberi isyarat ke sandaran papan lukis serta lukisan yang kutaruh di sana. Aku berharap dia tidak melihat lukisan-lukisan yang kusandarkan di dinding.

Dia berputar di tempat, menatap ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tahu ini aneh." Aku memulai, tanganku kembali berkeringat. Kusembunyikan tanganku di balik tubuh. "Aku tahu ini semua tidak seperti—tidak sebagus milikmu di sini."

Aku berjalan ke lukisan yang berada di sandaran. Sebuah lukisan impresionis, bukan lukisan yang mirip benda aslinya.

"Aku ingin kau lihat yang ini," kataku, menunjuk sapuan warna hijau, emas, perak, dan biru. "Ini untukmu. Hadiah. Untuk segalanya yang sudah kau lakukan."

Rasa panas menjalar ke pipi, ke leher, ke telingaku, saat dia mendekati lukisan itu dengan diam. "Itu lembah yang ada kolam cahaya bintang," ujarku cepat-cepat.

"Aku tahu ini apa," gumamnya, mengamati lukisan itu.

Aku mundur selangkah, tak tahan melihatnya memandangi lukisanku, berharap aku tidak membawanya kemari, menyalahkan anggur yang kuminum saat makan malam, menyalahkan gaun konyol ini.

Dia memerhatikan lukisan itu lama sekali, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya—ke lukisan terdekat yang tersandar ke dinding. Perutku menegang. Pemandangan lanskap salju dan pepohonan kering yang kabur, dan hanya itu. Kurasa terlihat seperti... seperti bukan apa-apa, bagi orang selain diriku.

Aku membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, berharap sempat membalikkan lukisan-lukisan itu dari pandangan, tetapi dia mulai berbicara. "Itu hutanmu. Tempat kau berburu." Dia mendekati lukisan itu, mengamati warna putih, abu-abu, cokelat, serta hitam yang suram dan kosong membeku.

"Ini hidupmu dulu." Dia mengklariikasi.

Aku terlalu takut, terlalu kelabakan untuk menjawab. Dia berjalan ke lukisan berikutnya yang kutinggalkan bersandar ke dinding. Kegelapan dan cokelat pekat, percikan merah delima dan jingga menyempil di antaranya. "Pondokmu di malam hari."

Aku berusaha bergerak, menyuruhnya berhenti melihat lukisan yang itu dan melihat lukisan-lukisan lain yang kupamerkan, tetapi tidak bisa—aku bahkan sulit mengatur napas saat dia bergeser ke lukisan berikutnya.

Tangan kokoh seorang laki-laki yang berkulit cokelat mengepal di antara jerami, potongan-potongan pucat kusut bersama helaian cokelat keemasan—rambutku. Perutku mulas. "Laki-laki yang dulu kau pacari—di desamu."

Dia menelengkan kepala lagi sambil mempelajari lukisan itu, dan geraman lirih keluar dari mulutnya. "Saat kau bercinta." Dia melangkah mundur, melihat sebaris lukisan itu. "Hanya ini yang memiliki kecerahan."

Apakah itu... rasa cemburu? "Hanya itu pelarian yang kumiliki." Kenyataan.

Aku tidak mau meminta maaf atas Zitao. Terutama setelah Chanyeol melalui Upacara Besar. Aku tidak memendam marah kepadanya—tetapi kalau dia mau cemburu kepada seorang Zitao —Chanyeol pasti juga telah menyadarinya, karena dia mengembuskan napas panjang yang terkendali sebelum beralih ke lukisan lain.

Pria-pria tinggi diliputi bayangan, merah terang menetes dari kepalan tangan mereka, dari gada kayu mereka, menggantung dan memenuhi tepi-tepi lukisan itu seolah-olah menjulang di atas sosok yang menggelung di lantai, darah bercucuran darinya, kakinya menekuk ke arah yang salah.

Chanyeol mengumpat. "Kau ada di sana saat mereka menghancurkan kaki ayahmu."

"Harus ada seseorang yang menghentikan mereka."

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan yang sangat memahami dan kembali melihat sisa lukisan lainnya. Itu dia, luka-luka yang perlahan terisap selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku mengerjap. Beberapa bulan—apakah keluargaku percaya dengan cerita bahwa aku tinggal selamanya dengan "bibi yang sekarat" ini?

Akhirnya, Chanyeol melihat lukisan lembah dan cahaya bintang itu. Dia mengangguk sebagai tanda apresiasi. Namun, dia menunjuk lukisan hutan berselimut salju. "Yang itu. Aku mau yang itu."

"Itu dingin dan melankolis," sahutku, menahan gerenyit. "Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan tempat ini."

Dia meraihnya, dan senyuman yang diberikannya lebih indah daripada padang rumput ajaib ataupun kolam bintang.

"Aku tetap menginginkan yang ini," katanya lembut.

Aku belum pernah begitu ingin melakukan sesuatu melebihi keinginanku; melepas topengnya dan melihat wajah yang ada di baliknya, untuk mencari tahu apakah wajah itu cocok dengan wajahnya yang ada di mimpiku.

"Beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya menolongmu," bisikku, "untuk melepas topeng itu, untuk membebaskanmu dari ancaman apa pun yang telah merenggut sekian besar kekuatanmu. Beri tahu aku—katakan saja apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongmu."

"Seorang manusia ingin menolong peri?"

"Jangan mengejek," sanggahku. "Kumohon—pokoknya... beri tahu aku."

"Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan apa pun, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan—atau bisa dilakukan siapa pun. Ini beban yang harus kutanggung."

"Kau tidak perlu—"

"Perlu. Yang harus kuhadapi, yang harus kujalani, Kail... kau tidak akan bisa bertahan."

"Jadi aku harus tinggal di sini selamanya tanpa tahu kenyataan sesungguhnya akan apa yang terjadi di sini? Kalau kau tidak mau aku memahami apa yang terjadi... apa kau lebih memilih…."

Aku menelan ludah kuat-kuat. "Memilih aku mencari tempat tinggal lain di mana aku tidak mengganggu?"

"Apa kau tidak belajar apa pun dari Calanmai?"

"Hanya bahwa sihir mengubahmu menjadi biadab."

Dia tertawa, tidak sepenuhnya geli. Ketika aku tetap diam, dia mendesah. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau tinggal di tempat lain. Aku ingin kau ada di sini, di tempat aku bisa menjagamu—tempat di mana aku bisa pulang dan tahu kau ada di sini, melukis dalam keadaan aman."

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. "Awalnya aku sempat berpikir untuk memindahkanmu ke tempat lain," gumamnya. "Sebagian dari diriku masih berpikir aku harus mencari tempat tinggal untukmu. Tetapi mungkin aku egois. Bahkan ketika kau menegaskan bahwa kau lebih suka mengabaikan Pakta atau mencari jalan keluar, aku tidak mampu membiarkanmu pergi—mencari tempat lain di Prythian di mana kau bisa nyaman tanpa ingin melarikan diri."

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat lukisan hutan bersalju yang kecil itu dan mengamatinya lagi. "Aku sudah pernah punya banyak Kekasih," akunya. "Wanita-pria yang dilahirkan sebagai bangsawan, kesatria, putri..."

Kemarahan menghantamku pelan dan mendalam di perutku karena memikirkan mereka - marah karena gelar mereka, marah karena kecantikan yang tak diragukan, marah karena kedekatan mereka dengan Chanyeol.

"Tetapi mereka tidak pernah mengerti. Seperti apa, seperti apa rasanya, bagiku untuk peduli akan rakyatku, tanahku. Bekas luka yang masih ada, seperti apa rasanya hari yang buruk." Kecemburuan panas itu memudar seperti embun pagi saat dia tersenyum melihat lukisanku. "Ini mengingatkanku."

"Pada apa?" bisikku.

Dia menurunkan lukisan itu, menatap tepat ke arahku, ke dalam diriku. "Bahwa aku tidak sendiri."

Aku tidak mengunci pintu kamarku malam itu.

•

•

•

•


	23. Chapter 23

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 23

Keesoan siangnya aku merebahan diri di atas rum put, menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyusup di antara kanopi dedaunan, meneliti bagaimana aku bisa me mindahkannya ke lukisanku yang berikutnya. Lucien, meng aku ada urusan pekerjaan utusan yang sangat tidak menye nangkan, meninggalkan aku dan Tamlin berdua saja. Sang Tuan Agung membawaku ke tempat indah lain di rimba ajaibnya.

Namun, di sini tidak ada keajaiban—tidak ada kolam cahaya bintang, tidak ada air terjun pelangi. Hanya lembah rumput yang dinaungi sebatang pohon dedalu lebat, dengan sungai kecil yang mengalir di tengahnya. Kami bersantai dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Aku menoleh kepada Tamlin yang tertidur pulas di sampingku. Rambut dan to peng keemasannya berpendar terang di atas hamparan zamrud. Lekuk halus telinga runcingnya membuatku terpa membuka matanya dan tersenyum malas kepadaku.

"Nyanyian dedalu itu selalu membuatku tertidur."

"Apanya apa?" tanyaku, menopang tubuhku dengan siku sambil memandangi pohon di atas kami.

Tamlin menunjuk dedalu. Dahan-dahannya mendesah tertiup angin. "Itu bernyanyi."

"Jangan-jangan, bisa menyanyikan syair cabul ala kamp tentara juga."

Dia tersenyum dan setengah duduk, memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan memandangku. "Kau manusia," katanya, dan aku memutar bola mataku. "Indra-indramu masih tertutup dari segalanya."

Aku mengejeknya. "Hanya satu dari banyak kekurang anku." Tetapi kata itu—kekurangan—entah bagaimana su dah tidak membekas lagi. Dia mengambil sehelai rumput dari rambutku. Panas memancar dari wajahku saat jarinya bersentuhan dengan pipiku. "Aku bisa membuatmu melihat nya," katanya. Jarinya tidak mau pergi dari ujung kepanganku,

memainkan lengkung ujung rambutku. "Melihat duniaku—mendengarnya, mencium baunya." Napasku menjadi tergesa saat dia bangkit. "Merasakannya." Arah pandangannya ber pindah ke memar yang mulai memudar di leherku.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku, panas mengerkah saat dia duduk membungkuk di hadapanku.

"Setiap pemberian ada harganya." Aku merengut, dan dia menyeringai. "Sebuah ciuman."

"Tidak usah!" Darahku mengalir deras, dan aku harus menggenggam rumput erat-erat agar tidak menyentuhnya.

"Bukankah menurutmu aku rugi karena tidak bisa melihat semua ini?"

"Aku seorang Peri Agung—kami tidak memberi apa pun tanpa mendapatkan balasan."

Tanpa kusangka, aku berkata, "Baiklah."

Dia mengerjap, mungkin menyangka aku akan bersikeras lebih lama lagi. Aku menyembunyikan senyum dan duduk agar bisa berhadapan dengannya, lutut kami bersentuhan saat berlutut di atas rumput, aku membasahi bibirku, jantungku berdebar kencang hingga serasa ada burung kolibri di dalam dadaku.

"Tutup matamu," katanya, dan aku menurut, jari-jariku menggenggam rumput erat-erat. Burung-burung menciap ciap, dan dahan-dahan dedalu mendesah. Rumput berkerisik saat Tamlin bangkit dan berlutut. Aku memberanikan diri saat mulutnya menyentuh salah satu kelopak mataku, lalu yang sebelahnya. Dia menjauh, dan aku tak sanggup bernapas, ciuman-ciuman tadi masih terasa di kulitku.

Nyanyian burung berubah menjadi orkestra—sebuah simfoni gosip dan keceriaan. Aku belum pernah mendengar begitu banyak lapisan musik, belum pernah mendengar variasi dan tema yang terjalin di antara arpeggio-nya. Selain nyanyian burung itu, ada melodi yang sangat halus—suara wanita, melankolis dan sendu... dedalu. Aku membuka mata, terkesiap.

Dunia lebih kaya, lebih jelas. Sungai kecil itu berupa air pelangi yang nyaris tembus pandang dan mengalir di atas bebatuan sehalus sutra yang mengundang perhatian.

Pepohonan berbalut kerlap-kerlip samar yang memancar dari bagian tengahnya dan menari-nari di sepanjang tepi daunnya.

Tidak ada lagi bau tajam metalik—bau sihir itu berubah menjadi aroma melati, seperti lili, seperti mawar. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melukis keragamannya, rasanya….

Mungkin serpihan-serpihannya saja, tetapi tidak —semuanya sihir, dan hatiku hancur karenanya.

Aku menatap Tamlin, dan hatiku benar-benar patah.

Tamlin, tetapi bukan Tamlin, melainkan sosok dirinya yang kumimpikan. Kulitnya berkilau keemasan, dan di sekeliling kepalanya ada lingkaran sinar matahari yang berpendar.

Matanya—tidak hanya hijau dan emas, tetapi setiap warna dan variasinya yang bisa dibayangkan, seolah-olah semua daun di rimba ini melebur menjadi satu corak. Inilah Tuan Agung Prythian—tampan meluluhkan, memikat, dahsyat di luar dugaan.

Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan ketika aku menyentuh kontur topengnya. Logam dingin itu menggigit ujung jariku, dan zamrud-zamrudnya tergelincir dari tanganku yang kasar.

Kuangkat sebelah tanganku lagi dan perlahan kugenggam kedua sisi topeng itu. Kutarik dengan ringan.

Topeng itu tak mau bergerak.

Dia mulai tersenyum saat aku menariknya kembali, dan aku mengerjap, menjatuhkan tanganku. Seketika, Tamlin yang berpendar keemasan menghilang, Tamlin yang kukenal kembali lagi. Namun, aku masih bisa mendengar nyanyian dedalu dan burung-burung.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi?"

"Karena aku mengambil kembali glamornya."

"Glamor untuk apa?"

"Untuk terlihat normal. Atau senormal mungkin dengan benda sialan ini," tambahnya, menunjuk topengnya. "Sebagai seorang Tuan Agung, bahkan yang memiliki... kekuatan terbatas, aku juga memiliki tanda-tanda isik juga. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan jati diriku dari kakak-kakakku—dari siapa pun. Tetap lebih mudah untuk berbaur."

"Tetapi topeng ini benar-benar tidak bisa dilepas—maksudku, apa kau yakin tidak ada orang yang tahu bagaima na cara memperbaiki apa yang diakibatkan sihir pada malam itu? Bahkan peri dari negeri lain sekalipun?" Aku tidak tahu mengapa topeng itu sangat menggangguku. Aku tidak perlu melihat seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Maaf sudah mengecewakanmu."

"Aku hanya... hanya ingin tahu seperti apa wajahmu." Aku bertanya-tanya sejak kapan aku berubah sedangkal ini.

"Menurutmu seperti apa wajahku?"

Aku menelengkan kepalaku. "Hidung yang kokoh dan lu rus," jawabku, seperti lukisan yang pernah kucoba buat. "Tu lang pipi yang tinggi yang membuat matamu lebih menarik perhatian. Alis yang agak melengkung," lanjutku, wajahku merona. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar sehingga aku bisa me lihat gigi-giginya—taringnya tidak terlihat sama sekali. Aku berusaha memikirkan alasan atas keterusteranganku, tetapi kantuk merayap dan tiba-tiba membuat mataku berat.

"Bagaimana dengan imbalannya?"

"Apa?"

Dia mendekat, senyumnya berubah nakal. "Bagaimana dengan ciumannya?"

Aku menyambar tangannya. "Ini," kataku, lalu kuhantam kan mulutku ke punggung tangannya. "Ini ciuman untukmu."

Tamlin terbahak keras, kemudian dunia telah menga bur, meninabobokanku. Dedalu menyuruhku berbaring dan aku menurut. Dari kejauhan, kudengar Tamlin mengumpat.

"Feyre?"

Tidur. Aku ingin tidur. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk tidur daripada di sini, mendengarkan dedalu, burung-burung, dan juga sungai. Aku menggelung ke samping, menggunakan tanganku sebagai bantal.

"Sebaiknya aku membawamu pulang," gumamnya, tetapi dia tidak menarikku berdiri. Alih-alih, aku merasakan sedikit hentakan di tanah, dan aroma dirinya yang bagaikan hujan musim semi dan rumput segar menyengat hidung ketika dia berbaring di sisiku. Aku tergelitik senang ketika dia mengu sap rambutku.

Ini merupakan mimpi yang indah. Aku belum pernah tertidur seindah ini sebelumnya. Begitu hangat, menggelung di sampingnya. Tenang. Samar-samar seperti gema di alam tidurku, dia bicara lagi, napasnya membelai telingaku. "Kau juga persis seperti yang kuimpikan." Kegelapan menelan semuanya.


	24. Chapter 24

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 24

Bukan fajar yang membangunanku, melainkan suara dengung yang kudengar. Aku mengerang sambil duduk di tempat tidur dan menyipit saat melihat wanita pendek gemuk yang kulitnya berupa kulit pohon, tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapanku.

"Di mana Sunny?" tanyaku, sambil mengusap-usap kantuk dari mataku. Chanyeol pasti menggendongku kemari—pasti menggendongku selama perjalanan pulang.

"Apa?" Dia menoleh kepadaku. Aku mengenal topeng burungnya. Namun aku pasti ingat dengan peri berkulit seperti itu. Aku pasti sudah melukisnya.

"Apa Sunny sedang tidak sehat?" tanyaku, sambil turun dari tempat tidur. Ini benar kamarku, bukan? Aku yakin ini kamarku setelah sekilas melihat sekeliling.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya peri itu. Aku menggigit bibirku. "Aku ini Sunny," omelnya, sambil menggelengkan kepala, dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan mandi untukku.

Itu tidak mungkin. Sunny yang kukenal berkulit cerah dan montok, kelihatan seperti seorang Peri Agung.

Aku mengusap-usap mata dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Glamor—itulah yang kata Chanyeol digunakannya. Penglihatan perinya telah melepas glamor yang selama ini kulihat.

Namun mengapa dia menaruh glamor pada segalanya? Karena selama ini aku manusia penakut, itulah mengapa. Karena Chanyeol tahu aku akan mengunci diri di kamar dan tidak akan pernah keluar jika aku melihat mereka semua dalam wujud aslinya.

Semua bertambah buruk ketika aku turun ke lantai bawah dan bertemu dengan Sang Tuan Agung. Peri-peri bertopeng yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya sibuk di lorong-lorong. Sebagian bertubuh tinggi dan seperti manusia—Peri Agung seperti Chanyeol—tetapi tidak yang lainnya.

Mereka peri biasa. Aku berusaha tidak melihat ke arah mereka, karena merekalah yang kelihatannya paling terkejut saat menyadari aku memerhatikan mereka.

Aku hampir gemetaran saat mencapai ruang makan. Minho, untungnya, tampil seperti Minho. Aku tidak menanyakan apakah itu karena Chanyeol sudah memberi tahunya untuk memakai glamor yang lebih kuat atau karena selama ini dia memang tidak berusaha menjadi apa yang bukan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol duduk santai di kursinya, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya saat aku termenung di ambang pintu. "Ada apa?"

"Ada... banyak orang—peri-peri—di sini. Kapan mereka datang?"

Aku nyaris memekik saat melihat ke luar jendela dan melihat semua peri yang ada di kebun. Banyak sekali—semuanya memakai topeng serangga—memangkas semak pagar dan merawat bunga-bunga.

Peri-peri itu adalah yang tampilannya paling aneh, dengan sayap warna-warni dan mendengung di punggung mereka. Selain itu, tentu saja, ada yang berkulit hijau cokelat, dan tangan kaki yang panjang sekali.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya seolah-olah menahan senyum. "Mereka ada di sini selama ini."

"Tadi… tadinya aku tidak mendengar mereka."

"Tentu saja kau tidak mendengar mereka," sahut Minho dengan malas, seraya memutar-mutar salah satu belatinya di antara kedua tangannya. "Kami memastikan kau tidak melihat dan mendengar siapa pun kecuali yang perlu-perlu saja."

Aku merapikan kerah tunikku. "Jadi, maksud kalian... sewaktu aku mengejar puca malam itu—"

"Banyak yang menontonmu," Minho menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku pikir saat itu aku menyelinap diam-diam.

Akan tetapi, aku berjinjit melewati peri-peri yang mungkin sedang terpingkal-pingkal menyaksikan manusia buta yang mengikuti sebuah ilusi.

Sambil melawan rasa malu yang mendidih, aku menoleh kepada Chanyeol. Bibirnya berkedut dan dia menutupnya rapat-rapat. Rasa geli tetap menari-nari di matanya saat dia mengangguk. "Itu memang usaha yang sangat berani."

"Tetapi aku bisa melihat naga itu—dan puca, dan Suriel. Dan—dan peri yang sayapnya... diambil," tuturku, mengernyit diam-diam. "Kenapa glamor itu tidak ada pada mereka?"

Matanya berubah kelam. "Mereka bukan anggota istanaku," kata Chanyeol, "maka glamor dariku tidak menahan mereka. Puca berasal dari angin dan cuaca, serta segala sesuatu yang berubah-ubah. Dan naga... mereka berasal dari orang lain."

"Aku mengerti." Aku berbohong. Tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Minho merasakannya dan terkekeh, aku meliriknya dengan galak. "Kau sering tidak ada di rumah."

Minho membersihkan kuku-kukunya dengan belati. "Aku sibuk. Kau juga sibuk, sepertinya."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tuntutku.

"Kalau aku menawarkan bulan yang diikatkan dengan tali, apa kau juga mau memberiku ciuman?"

"Jangan kurang ajar," Chanyeol berkata kepadanya sambil menggeram pelan, tetapi Minho terus tertawa, dan masih tertawa saat dia meninggalkan ruangan.

Berdua dengan Chanyeol, aku berdiri dengan gelisah. "Jadi, kalau aku berpapasan dengan Ator lagi," kataku, sebenarnya sekadar menghindari rasa canggung, "apa aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Ya, dan itu tidak akan menyenangkan."

"Kau bilang saat itu dia tidak melihatku, dan dia jelas tidak seperti penduduk negerimu," tuturku. "Mengapa?"

"Karena aku menaruh glamor untuk menutupimu saat kita memasuki kebun," jawabnya sederhana. "Ator itu tidak bisa melihat, mendengar, atau mencium baumu."

Tatapannya beralih ke jendela di belakangku, dan dia menyugar rambutnya. "Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa untuk menjagamu tetap tak kasatmata dari makhluk-makhluk seperti Ator—dan yang lebih buruk lagi. Wabah itu berulah lagi—dan semakin banyak makhluk yang dibebaskan dari ikatannya."

Perutku terasa mual. "Kalau kau melihat makhluk semacam itu," lanjut Chanyeol, "bahkan jika kelihatannya tidak berbahaya, tetapi membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, berpura-pura lah tidak melihatnya. Jangan berbicara dengannya. Jika dia melukaimu... akibatnya tidak akan menyenangkan untuknya, atau juga untukku. Kau ingat apa yang terjadi kepada naga-naga itu."

Ini demi keselamatanku, bukan hiburan untuknya. Dia tidak ingin aku terluka—dia tidak ingin menghukum mereka karena melukaiku. Bahkan jika naga itu bukan penduduk negeri ini, apakah hatinya terluka karena membunuhnya?

Saat menyadari dia menunggu jawabanku, aku mengangguk. "Wa—wabah itu bertambah lagi?"

"Sejauh ini, hanya di wilayah-wilayah lain. Kau aman di sini."

"Bukan keselamatanku yang kukhawatirkan."

Mata Chanyeol melunak, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis saat dia berkata, "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Apakah mungkin wabah ini bertambah kuat hanya untuk sementara saja?" Harapan orang bodoh.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dan itu cukup menjadi jawaban. Jika wabah itu aktif kembali, aku tidak perlu menawarkan bantuan. Aku sudah tahu dia tidak akan mengizinkanku membantunya dalam konlik apa pun itu.

Aku teringat lukisan yang kuberikan kepadanya, dan apa yang dia katakan tentangnya. Aku berharap dia membiarkanku menolongnya.

••••

Keesokan paginya, aku menemukan sebuah kepala di taman. Kepala seorang Peri Agung laki-laki—tertancap di puncak patung air mancur berbentuk burung bangau besar yang mengepakkan sayapnya.

Batu patung itu basah oleh darah sehingga menunjukkan bahwa kepala itu baru saja dipenggal ketika seseorang menancapkannya pada paruh bangau yang terangkat ke atas.

Aku sedang membawa cat dan sandaran papan lukis ke taman untuk menggambar salah satu hamparan bunga iris ketika aku melihatnya. Cat-cat lukis dan kuasku berserakan di atas kerikil.

Aku tidak tahu ke mana tujuanku ketika aku menatap kepala yang wajahnya masih berteriak itu, mata cokelatnya menonjol, gigi-giginya patah dan berdarah. Tidak ada topeng—berarti bukan penduduk Negeri Musim Semi. Aku tidak bisa menentukan berdasarkan ciri-ciri lainnya.

Darahnya begitu terang di batu abu-abu—mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar. Aku mundur selangkah—dan menubruk sesuatu yang hangat dan keras. Aku berbalik, tanganku terangkat secara releks, tetapi suara Chanyeol berkata, "Ini aku," dan aku terdiam membeku.

Minho berada di sampingnya, pucat dan suram. "Bukan dari Negeri Musim Gugur," kata Minho. "Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

Tangan Chanyeol memegang erat bahuku saat aku membalikkan tubuh menghadap ke kepala itu. "Aku juga tidak."

Geraman halus dan ganas membalut ucapannya, tetapi tidak ada cakar yang menusuk kulitku sementara dia tetap memegangiku. Namun, pegangannya bertambah kencang, sementara Minho masuk ke kolam kecil tempat patung itu berdiri—melewati air berwarna merah hingga dia mendongak ke arah wajah yang menderita itu.

"Mereka memberi tanda cap di belakang telinganya," kata Minho sambil mengumpat. "Gunung dengan tiga bintang—""Negeri Malam," sahut Chanyeol dengan terlalu lirih.

Negeri Malam—bagian paling utara di Prythian, kalau aku mengingat peta pada mural itu dengan benar. Tanah gelap beserta cahaya bintang. "Kenapa... kenapa mereka melakukan ini?" bisikku.

Chanyeol melepaskanku, berdiri di sampingku saat Minho memanjat patung untuk mengambil kepala itu. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke pohon apel yang berbunga.

"Negeri Malam melakukan apa pun yang mereka mau," kata Chanyeol. "Mereka hidup dengan aturan mereka sendiri, dengan moral cacat mereka sendiri."

"Mereka semua adalah pembunuh sadis," kata Minho.

Aku memberanikan diri meliriknya; dia sekarang bertengger di atas sayap batu bangau itu. Aku mengalihkan pandangan lagi. "Mereka senang menyiksa semua kaum—dan menganggap yang seperti ini sebagai hiburan."

"Hiburan, bukan pesan?" Aku mengawasi sekeliling taman.

"Oh, ini sebuah pesan," sahut Minho, dan aku mengernyit mendengar suara kental dan basah dari daging dan tulang saat dia mencabut kepala itu. Aku sudah pernah menguliti banyak binatang, tetapi ini...

Chanyeol menaruh sebelah tangannya di bahuku. "Pesan untuk menerobos masuk dan keluar pertahanan kami, untuk adanya kemungkinan melakukan kejahatan di dekat sini, dengan darah sesegar ini."

Air memercik saat Minho mendarat di bawah lagi. "Memang inilah yang dianggap hiburan oleh Tuan Agung Negeri Malam. Anak haram."

Aku mengukur jarak antara kolam dan rumah, kira-kira 20 meter. Sedekat itu mereka dengan kami saat berada di sini. Chanyeol mengeluskan ibu jarinya ke bahuku. "Kau tetap aman di sini. Ini hanya lelucon bagi mereka."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan wabah?" tanyaku.

"Hanya cara mengabarkan bahwa mereka tahu wabah ini menguat kembali—dan ingin kami tahu bahwa mereka mengitari Negeri Musim Semi seperti burung bangkai, andai kata pertahanan kami lebih lemah dari ini." Rasa mualku pasti begitu kentara, karena Chanyeol menambahkan, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Aku tidak tega mengatakan bahwa topeng mereka dengan jelas menandakan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk melawan wabah itu.

Minho keluar dari kolam dan menciprat. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya dengan kepala yang dia bawa. Darah yang pasti mengalir ke tangan dan pakaiannya.

"Mereka akan mendapat balasan sesegera mungkin. Semoga wabah itu juga akan menghancurkan mereka." Chanyeol menggeram kepada Minho agar dia mengurus kepala itu, dan kerikil mengersak saat Minho pergi.

Aku berjongkok untuk memungut cat dan kuas, tanganku gemetar saat aku mengambil kuas yang besar. Chanyeol berlutut di sampingku, tangannya membungkus tanganku, meremasnya.

"Kau tetap aman," katanya lagi. Perintah Suriel menggema di dalam benakku. _Tetaplah bersama Tuan Agung, manusia. _

_Kau akan selamat._

Aku mengangguk.

"Ini pernyataan sikap," katanya. "Negeri Malam memang sangat berbahaya, tetapi ini hanya cara pemimpin mereka bercanda. Menyerang siapa pun di sini—menyerangmu—menyebabkan masalah yang tak akan dianggap penting olehnya. Jika wabah ini benar-benar menghancurkan negeri-negeri di sini, dan Negeri Malam memasuki perbatasan kami, kami akan siap."

Lututku gemetar saat aku bangkit. Politik peri, negeri-negeri peri... "Gagasan mereka akan lelucon pasti jauh lebih mengerikan saat kami diperbudak oleh kalian semua."

Mereka pasti menyiksa kami kapan pun mereka suka—pasti mereka melakukan hal-hal buruk dan tak terbilang kepada manusia peliharaan mereka.

Bayangan gelap berkedip di matanya. "Kadang-kadang, aku senang sekali karena aku masih kecil saat ayahku mengirim budak-budaknya ke sisi selatan tembok pelindung. Yang kusaksikan sudah cukup buruk."

Aku tidak ingin membayangkan. Bahkan sekarang sekalipun, aku masih belum mencari petunjuk-petunjuk yang menyatakan bahwa dulu kala manusia ditinggalkan. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa lima abad cukup untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa kengerian yang dialami kaumku. Aku seharusnya berhenti memikirkannya—seharusnya, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Apa kau ingat, apakah mereka bahagia saat pergi?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Ya. Mereka belum pernah mengenal kebebasan, atau mengenal musim-musim seperti kau. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan di alam fana. Tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka amat sangat bahagia karena bisa pergi."

Setiap kata lebih tajam dibandingkan kata sebelumnya. "Aku senang melihat mereka pergi, walaupun ayahku tidak." Terlepas dari tubuhnya yang diam berdiri, cakar-cakarnya mengintip di atas buku-buku jarinya.

Pantas saja dia sempat canggung kepadaku, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapanku saat aku baru tiba.

Aku berkata dengan pelan, "Kau bukan ayahmu, Chanyeol. Atau kakak-kakakmu." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, dan aku menambahkan, "Kau tidak pernah membuatku merasa seperti tawanan—tidak pernah membuatku merasa tak lebih dari barang."

Bayangan gelap berkedip di matanya saat dia mengangguk, tanda terima kasih, menunjukkan masih ada sesuatu—masih ada yang belum dia ceritakan kepadaku tentang keluarganya bahkan hidupnya sebelum mereka dibunuh, sebelum gelar itu diberikan kepadanya.

Aku tidak akan bertanya, terutama dengan adanya wabah yang membebaninya—tidak akan bertanya sampai dia siap. Dia sudah memberiku ruang dan rasa hormat; aku pun memberikan hal yang sama.

Namun, aku tetap tidak bisa melukis hari itu.

•

•

•

•


	25. Chapter 25

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 25

Chanyeol mendapat panggilan tugas ke salah satu perbatasan selang beberapa jam setelah aku menemu kan kepala itu. Di mana dan mengapa, dia tidak mau memberitahuku. Dari keengganannya untuk memberitahuku, aku cukup tahu: wabah itu memang merayap dari negeri-negeri lain, tepat menuju negeri ini.

Dia tidak pulang semalaman. Pertama kalinya dia tidak pulang. Dia mengutus Minho untuk menginformasikan kepadaku bahwa dia dalam keadaan hidup. Minho memperjelas kata terakhir ini sehingga aku bisa tidur nyenyak, meskipun sebagian kecil dari diriku terpana karena Chanyeol mau repot-repot mengabariku perihal keadaannya.

Aku tahu—aku tahu aku sedang berada di jalan yang akan ber ujung pada kehancuran hati fanaku, tetapi... aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Sejak kejadian naga itu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

Melihat kepala itu... Permainan yang dilancarkan negeri-negeri di sini, menggunakan nyawa rakyatnya sebagai koin permainan... Aku harus susah payah menahan makanan agar tetap berada di dalam perut saat memikirkan itu.

Sementara kebencian merajalela, aku terbangun keesokan harinya mendengar suara biola yang riang. Ketika aku melihat keluar jendela, kulihat taman telah dihias dengan pita dan umbul-umbul. Kulihat bukit yang berada di kejauhan, ada api unggun yang dipersiapkan dan tugu maypole dipasang.

Ketika kutanyakan kepada Sunny—yang kemudian kuketahui termasuk kaum urisk—hanya menjawab, "Titik balik Matahari Musim Panas. Perayaan utama dulu diadakan di Negeri Musim Panas, tetapi... sekarang segalanya berbeda. Jadi, sekarang kami ikut merayakannya. Kau juga ikut."

Musim panas dalam minggu-minggu yang kuhabiskan dengan melukis dan makan malam bersama Chanyeol, serta berjalan-jalan di pekarangan di samping istana. Musim panas telah tiba. Apakah keluargaku masih percaya bahwa aku mengunjungi seorang bibi yang telah lama tak berkabar?

Apa yang sekarang mereka lakukan? Kalau bukan titik balik matahari, maka pasti ada acara kumpul-kumpul di pusat desa—bukan acara religius, tentunya, meskipun Putra-Putri yang Diberkati mungkin membaur untuk merekrut anak-anak muda; sekadar berbagi makanan, minuman ale dari kedai minum terpencil, dan mungkin ada tarian berbaris.

Satu-satunya yang dirayakan hanyalah satu hari beristirahat dari bercocok tanam di siang musim panas yang panjang.

Dilihat dari dekorasi di seluruh rumah dan kebun ini, aku yakin pasti acara ini jauh lebih mewah, jauh lebih meriah. Chanyeol tetap tak tampak sepanjang hari. Kekhawatiran menggerogotiku meskipun aku melukis rangkaian pita dan umbul-umbul di taman.

Mungkin aku picik dan egois, mengingat wabah itu telah kembali, tetapi diam-diam aku juga berharap titik balik matahari ini tidak memerlukan upacara seperti Malam Api Unggun.

Aku tidak membiarkan diriku berpikir terlalu banyak tentang apa yang akan kulakukan jika ada segerombolan peri cantik mengantre demi Chanyeol.

Baru pada sore harinya kudengar suara berat Chanyeol dan ringkik tawa Minho menggema di lorong-lorong hingga ke ruang lukisku. Rasa lega merayapi dadaku. Ketika aku bergegas menemui mereka, Sunny menarikku ke lantai atas.

Dia melepaskan bajuku yang berlepotan cat dan memaksaku memakai gaun biru cornlower melambai. Dia membiarkan rambutku yang sepanjang leher terurai, kemudian menaruh rangkaian mahkota bunga liar merah muda, putih, dan biru di atas kepalaku.

Aku agak merasa kekanak-kanakan memakainya, tetapi selama berbulan-bulan aku berada di sini, tonjolan tulang dan kerangkaku kini sudah terisi. Tubuh seorang pria dewasa.

Aku meraba lekuk halus pinggang dan pinggulku. Aku tidak pernah mengira bisa merasakan apa pun selain otot dan tulang.

"Demi Kaldron," Minho bersiul saat aku menuruni tangga, "dia seratus persen seperti Peri Agung."

Aku terlalu sibuk memerhatikan Chanyeol—mencari luka, tanda-tanda darah, atau bekas yang mungkin disebabkan wabah itu—sampai tidak sempat berterima kasih kepada Minho untuk pujiannya. Namun Chanyeol bersih, hampir bercahaya, sama sekali tidak terluka—dan tersenyum kepadaku.

Apa pun yang tadi dihadapinya, membiarkannya tak tergores sedikit pun. "Kau kelihatan cantik," gumam Chanyeol, nada lembutnya membuatku ingin mendengkur manja.

Aku menegakkan bahu, tidak mau dia tahu bahwa ucapan dan suara serta keadaannya yang baik-baik saja sangat berpengaruh bagiku. Belum saja. "Aku tidak menyangka boleh ikut berpartisipasi pada malam ini."

"Sayang sekali untukmu dan lehermu," sahut Minho, "malam ini hanya pesta."

"Apa kau bangun semalaman untuk memikirkan respons-respons cerdas untuk kau katakan keesokan harinya?"

Minho mengedip, sementara Chanyeol tertawa sambil menyodorkan lengannya. "Dia benar," kata Sang Tuan Agung.

Aku sadar betul akan tiap inci bagian tubuh kami yang bersentuhan, merasakan betul otot-otot keras di balik tunik hijaunya. Dia menuntunku ke taman, dan Minho mengikuti.

"Titik balik matahari merayakan waktu saat siang dan malam setara—ini adalah momen kenetralan, saat semua orang bisa melepaskan gelar mereka dan bersenang-senang sebagai peri—bukan Peri Agung ataupun peri jelata, hanya sebagai apa adanya kami. Itu saja."

"Jadi, akan ada nyanyian, dansa, minum-minum berlebihan," tutur Minho riang, menyusul ke sampingku, "dan saling merayu," tambahnya dengan senyum nakal.

Sungguh, tiap bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang bersentuhan dengan tubuhku membuat aku tambah sulit menepis keinginan untuk bersandar ke tubuhnya. Mencium baunya, menyentuhnya, dan merasakannya.

Entah dia menyadari panas yang menusuk leher dan wajahku atau tidak, ataukah dia mendengar detak jantungku yang tak beraturan, dia tidak menampakkan apa pun. Dia mengait lenganku lebih erat saat kami berjalan ke taman dan pekarangan di luar.

Matahari mulai bergerak turun pada menit-menit terakhirnya ketika kami mencapai dataran tinggi tempat perayaan itu diadakan. Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melongo ke arah peri-peri yang berkumpul, bahkan ketika mereka juga terbelalak melihatku.

Aku belum pernah melihat begitu banyak peri di satu tempat, setidaknya tanpa glamor yang menyembunyikan mereka dariku. Sekarang, setelah indra penglihatanku terbuka, gaun-gaun indah dibentuk, berwarna, dibuat begitu aneh dan berbeda sehingga memancing kekaguman.

Namun, kesenangan kecil akan kehadiranku di sini, di sisi Sang Tuan Agung, tidak lama berlangsung—dibantu geraman peringatan pelan dari Chanyeol yang membuat mereka semua menyingkir untuk mengurus urusan mereka masing-masing.

Meja demi meja makanan berjajar di sepanjang ujung dataran tinggi, dan aku kehilangan Chanyeol ketika mengantre untuk mengambil makanan, meninggalkanku yang sebisa mungkin tidak kelihatan seperti manusia mainan Sang Tuan Agung.

Musik mulai dimainkan di dekat api unggun raksasa berasap di dekatku—biola, genderang, dan alat-alat musik meriah yang membuatku mengentakkan kaki ke rumput.

Begitu ringan, gembira, dan terbuka, hampir sama dengan Malam Api Unggun yang haus darah.

Minho, tentu saja, jagonya menghilangkan diri saat aku membutuhkannya, maka aku makan kue stroberi, tar apel, dan pai bluberi—tidak ada bedanya dengan kudapan musim panas di dunia fana. Aku sendirian di bawah pohon ara yang terbalut lentera-lentera sutra dan pita-pita gemerlapan.

Aku tidak keberatan dengan kesendirian—terutama karena aku sibuk merenungkan bagaimana lentera-lentera dan pita-pita itu bersinar, bayangan yang dipantulkannya; mungkin akan jadi lukisanku yang berikutnya. Atau mungkin aku akan melukis peri-peri dari dunia lain yang mulai menari.

Lekuk dan warna-warna mereka menarik. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang pernah menjadi model lukisan yang karyanya dipajang di galeri. Aku berpindah tempat hanya untuk mengambil minum.

Dataran itu semakin sesak saat mentari terbenam di ufuk.

Di seberang bukit, api-api unggun dan pesta-pesta lainnya dimulai, musik mereka menyusup kemari di setiap jeda musik kami. Aku sedang menuangkan anggur berkilauan ke dalam cawan emasku ketika Minho akhirnya muncul di belakangku, mengintip dari balik bahuku. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan minum itu."

"Oh?" tanyaku, mengerutkan kening sambil memperhatikan larutan yang mendesis itu.

"Anggur negeri peri pada malam titik balik," Minho memberi petunjuk.

"Hmm," gumamku, sambil menghirup.

Tidak berbau alkohol. Malahan, baunya seperti musim panas yang dihabiskan dengan berbaring di atas rumput dan berendam di kolam dingin. Aku belum pernah mencium aroma yang begitu fantastis seperti ini.

"Aku serius," sahut Minho saat aku mengangkat gelas, alisku terangkat. "Ingat tidak, terakhir kali kau mengabaikan peringatanku?" Dia menyodok leherku dengan jarinya, dan aku menepis tangannya.

"Aku juga ingat waktu kau bilang kepadaku bahwa buah beri penyihir itu tidak berbahaya, dan tahu-tahu, aku setengah kesurupan dan tak bisa diam," kataku, sambil mengingat-ingat beberapa sore yang lalu.

Aku mengalami halusinasi selama beberapa jam kemudian, dan Minho terpingkal-pingkal hingga sakit perut sampai-sampai Chanyeol mencemplungkannya ke kolam taman. Aku menepis ingatan itu.

Hari ini—hanya untuk hari ini—aku benar-benar ingin bersantai. Hari ini, persetan dengan sikap hati-hati. Lupakan wabah yang menaungi pinggiran negeri, mengancam Tuan Agungku dan tanah miliknya. Namun di mana sebenarnya Chanyeol? Kalau memang ada ancaman, Minho pasti tahu—mereka pasti menghentikan perayaan ini.

"Yah, kali ini aku serius," kata Minho, dan aku menarik gelasku dari jangkauannya. "Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan isi perutku kalau dia memergokimu meminum itu."

"Selalu mengutamakan kepentinganmu sendiri," ujarku, dan menenggak habis isi gelasku.

Rasanya seperti jutaan kembang api meledak di dalam diriku, mengisi pembuluh-pembuluh darahku dengan cahaya bintang-bintang. Aku terbahak, dan Minho mengerang.

"Ketololan manusia," desisnya. Glamor yang menutupinya telah tercabut. Rambut merahnya membara seperti logam panas, dan mata cokelat kemerahannya menyala-nyala seperti besi tempa tak beralas. Itu yang akan kulukis berikutnya.

"Aku akan melukismu," ujarku, dan aku cekikikan—sungguh-sungguh cekikikan—sambil mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Demi Kaldron merebus dan menggorengku," gerutunya, dan aku tertawa lagi.

Sebelum dia sempat menghentikanku, aku menenggak segelas anggur peri lagi. Minuman paling menakjubkan yang pernah kurasakan. Membebaskanku dari ikatan-ikatan yang selama ini tanpa kusadari membelenggu.

Musik menjadi lagu yang menjerat. Melodinya menjadi besi magnet, dan aku tak kuasa melawan tarikannya. Aku menikmati setiap pijakan kakiku di rumput basah. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan aku kehilangan sepatuku.

Langit berupa pusaran kecubung, sair, dan delima yang melebur, semua meleleh hingga mengumpul menjadi satu warna onyx. Aku ingin berenang di dalamnya, ingin berendam dalam warna-warna dan merasakan bintang-bintang gemerlapan di antara jari-jariku.

Aku tersandung, dan mengerjapkan mata. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berdiri di pinggir lingkaran tarian. Sekelompok musisi memainkan alat-alat musik peri mereka, dan aku melenggak-lenggok di tempat sambil mengawasi peri-peri menari, mengitari api unggun. Bukan tarian formal. Mereka tampak santai sama seperti aku. Bebas. Aku mencintai mereka karenanya.

"Sialan, Kai," gerutu Minho sambil mencengkeram siku tanganku. "Kau mau aku bunuh diri gara-gara mencegahmu melukai kulit fanamu dengan batu lagi?"

"Apa?" tanyaku, berputar menghadapnya. Dunia berputar bersamaku, menyenangkan dan memikat.

"Idiot," katanya saat melihat wajahku. "Idiot mabuk."

Tempo musik bertambah cepat. Aku ingin masuk ke dalam musik itu, ingin mengendarai kecepatan dan menyusup di antara nada-nadanya. Aku bisa merasakan musik di sekelilingku, seperti sesuatu serupa keajaiban dan kebahagiaan serta keindahan yang hidup dan bernapas.

"Kai, hentikan!" cetus Minho, mencengkeramku lagi.

Aku sempat menari menjauhinya, dan tubuhku masih bergoyang ke arah suara itu memanggil.

"Kau yang berhenti! Berhentilah bersikap serius begitu," kataku sambil melepaskan diri darinya. Aku ingin mendengar musik, ingin mendengar kesegaran dari alat-alat musiknya.

Minho mengumpat ketika aku bergerak lagi.

Aku melompat-lompat kecil di antara para penari, memutar-mutar gaun tunik ku. Para musisi bertopeng yang duduk di sana tidak mendongak kepadaku saat aku melompat ke hadapan mereka, menari-nari di tempat.

Tidak ada pengikat, tidak ada batasan—hanya aku dan musik, menari dan menari.

Aku bukan peri, tetapi aku bagian dari bumi ini, dan bumi ini adalah bagian dariku, dan aku merasa puas bisa menari di atasnya selama sisa hidupku. Salah seorang musisi mengangkat kepalanya dari biola dan aku terpaku.

Keringat berkilauan di batang leher kokohnya sementara dagunya menempel ke kayu biola berwarna gelap. Lengan bajunya digulung, memperlihatkan otot-otot lengan atasnya.

Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bergabung dengan kelompok musisi kelana jika tidak menjadi kesatria atau seorang Tuan Agung—sekarang, mendengarnya bermain, aku tahu pasti dia bisa kaya-raya dari bermain biola.

"Maaf, Chanyeol," Minho terengah, muncul entah dari mana.

"Aku meninggalkannya sendirian sebentar di salah satu meja makan, dan ketika aku kembali, dia sudah minum anggur."

Chanyeol tidak berhenti bermain. Rambut keemasannya basah keringat, dia kelihatan luar biasa tampan—meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat sebagian besar wajahnya. Dia memberikan senyuman liar kepadaku saat aku mulai menari di depannya. "Biar aku yang menjaganya," gumam Chanyeol menimpali musiknya, dan aku berseri-seri, tarianku lebih cepat. "Bersenang-senanglah kau."

Lalu Minho pergi.

Aku berteriak lebih keras dari musiknya, "Aku tidak butuh penjaga!" Aku ingin berputar dan berputar dan berputar.

"Memang tidak," kata Chanyeol, permainannya tak terganggu sesaat pun. Cara busur biolanya menari di atas dawai-dawainya, jemarinya yang kokoh dan kuat, tak tampak tanda-tanda cakar yang kini sudah mulai tak membuatku takut lagi.

"Menarilah, Kai," bisiknya.

Maka aku pun berdansa.

Aku menari lepas, berputar-putar sepuasnya, dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang berdansa denganku atau seperti apa wajah mereka. Yang kutahu, aku menjadi satu dengan musik, api, dan malam. Tidak ada yang bisa menghambatku.

Selama itu, Chanyeol dan para musisinya bermain musik yang begitu gembira sehingga aku merasa dunia tidak akan bisa menampung semua itu. Aku melenggok ke arahnya, tuan periku, pelindung dan kesatriaku, sahabatku.

Aku menari di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum lebar, dan aku tidak berhenti menari sesaat pun saat dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut di atas rumput di depanku, menawarkan permainan biola solo untukku. Musik yang hanya untukku—sebuah hadiah.

Dia terus bermain, jari-jarinya bergerak cepat dan keras di atas dawai-dawai biola. Tubuhku menggeliat seperti ular, aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke surga dan membiarkan musik Chanyeol mengisi diriku sepenuhnya.

Ada yang menekan pinggangku, kemudian aku ditarik ke dalam pelukan seseorang sementara mereka menarikku kembali ke lingkaran tarian. Aku tertawa sampai aku serasa mau meledak, dan ketika aku membuka mata, kulihat Chanyeol di sana, memutar-mutar tubuhku.

Semua menjadi warna dan suara yang kabur, dan hanya Chanyeol yang menjadi objek di dalamnya, menambatkanku pada kesadaranku, pada tubuhku, yang berpendar dan terbakar di setiap bagian yang disentuhnya.

Aku dipenuhi sinar matahari. Seolah-olah aku belum pernah merasakan musim panas sebelumnya, seolah-olah aku belum pernah tahu siapa yang menunggu untuk muncul dari rimba es dan salju itu. Aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya—aku tidak pernah mau meninggalkan puncak bukit ini.

Musik semakin dekat, dan sambil terengah-engah, aku memandang bulan—hampir tenggelam. Keringat mengucur di seluruh bagian tubuhku.

Chanyeol yang juga terengah-engah meraih tanganku. "Waktu berlalu cepat saat kau mabuk anggur peri."

"Aku tidak mabuk," sanggahku, mendengus. Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan menarikku dari tarian. Aku menancapkan tumitku di tanah ketika kami sudah hampir keluar dari cahaya api unggun. "Mereka mulai lagi," kataku, sambil menunjuk para penari yang berkumpul di depan musisi-musisi baru.

Dia mendekatiku, napasnya membelai lubang telingaku saat dia berbisik, "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih bagus lagi."

Aku berhenti menolak.

Dia membawaku menuruni bukit, memandu di bawah cahaya matahari. Apa pun jalan yang dipilihnya, telah dia pilih dengan penuh pertimbangan karena kakiku yang telanjang hanya menapak di atas rerumputan halus dan empuk. Tak lama kemudian, suara musik pun memudar, digantikan dengan desah pepohonan yang tertiup angin malam.

"Di sini," kata Chanyeol, berhenti di tepi padang rumput yang sangat luas. Tangannya memegangi bahuku sementara kami memandanginya.

Rumput-rumput tinggi bergerak seperti air di bawah cahaya bulan penghabisan yang menari-nari.

"Apa?" tanyaku, tetapi dia menaruh jari di bibirnya dan menyuruhku untuk melihat.

Tidak ada apa-apa selama beberapa menit berikutnya. Kemudian, dari sisi seberang padang rumput, lusinan bentuk-bentuk yang gemerlapan melayang-layang di sepanjang padang rumput, hanya fatamorgana sinar bulan.

Tiba-tiba nyanyian dimulai. Suara laki-laki dan perempuan bersamaan—dua sisi koin, bernyanyi bersahut-sahutan. Aku mengangkat tangan ke kerongkonganku. Khayal dan ajaib, mereka berdansa cepat di padang, tidak lebih dari salur-salur cahaya dari bulan.

"Apa itu?"

"Will-o'-the-wisp, roh-roh air dan cahaya," katanya lembut.

"Mereka datang untuk merayakan titik balik matahari."

"Mereka indah sekali."

Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan leherku saat dia berbisik di dekat kulitku, "Berdansalah denganku, Kai."

"Sungguh?" Aku berbalik dan mendapati wajahku hanya beberapa inci darinya.

Senyum malas merekah di wajahnya. "Sungguh."

Seolah-olah aku seringan udara, dia menarikku menari berputar-putar. Aku nyaris tidak ingat langkah-langkah yang kupelajari saat kecil, tetapi dia menutupinya dengan gerak liarnya yang anggun, tidak pernah ragu, selalu bisa merasakan setiap kali aku hampir tersandung sementara kami menari di tengah padang rumput bertabur roh.

Aku menari tanpa beban bagaikan bulu dandelion, dan dia adalah angin yang menerbangkanku ke seluruh dunia.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku, dan tanpa sadar aku balas tersenyum kepadanya. Aku tidak perlu berpura-pura, tidak perlu menjadi apa pun selain diriku sendiri apa adanya saat itu, diputar-putar di padang rumput, will-o'-the-wisp menari-nari di sekeliling kami seperti lusinan bulan.

Tarian kami melambat dan kami berdiri di sana, saling berpegangan dan melenggok diiringi nyanyian para roh. Dia menopangkan dagunya ke kepalaku dan membelai rambutku, jari-jarinya menyentuh kulit leherku.

"Kai," bisiknya di atas kepalaku. Dia membuat namaku terdengar indah. "Kai," bisiknya lagi—bukan memanggil, melainkan seperti dia senang mengucapkannya.

Secepat mereka muncul, roh-roh itu menghilang, membawa musik mereka pergi. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Bintang-bintang memudar, dan langit berubah abu-abu keunguan.

Wajah Chanyeol hanya beberapa inci dari wajahku. "Hampir fajar."

Aku mengangguk, terkesima melihatnya, baunya, rasanya berada di dalam pelukannya. Aku meraih dan menyentuh topengnya. Dingin, meskipun kulitnya yang memerah berada di baliknya. Tanganku gemetar, dan napasku pendek-pendek saat aku menyentuh kulit rahangnya. Begitu halus dan panas.

Dia membasahi bibirnya, napasnya tidak teratur seperti napasku. Jari-jarinya memegangi pinggangku lebih keras, dan aku membiarkannya menarikku lebih dekat dengannya—sampai tubuh kami bersentuhan, dan hangatnya meresap ke tubuhku.

Aku harus mengangkat kepala untuk bisa melihat wajahnya. Mulutnya antara tersenyum dan meringis.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya, lalu kutaruh satu tanganku di dadanya, bersiap untuk menjauh.

Namun sebelah tangannya menyusup ke bawah rambutku, memegangi bawah leherku."Aku sedang berpikir, mungkin aku akan menciummu," jawabnya pelan, sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi." Aku malu karena sikap blakblakan ku sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa tanpa suara, kemudian mendekat.

Bibirnya mengusap bibirku—menguji, lembut dan hangat. Dia menarik diri sedikit. Dia masih menatapku, dan aku balas menatapnya saat dia menciumku lagi, lebih kuat, tetapi tidak seperti saat dia mencium leherku. Kali ini dia menarik diri lebih jauh dan menatapku.

"Hanya begitu?" tuntutku.

Dia tertawa dan menciumku dengan dahsyat. Tanganku melingkar di lehernya, menariknya lebih dekat, meremukkanku dalam pelukannya. Tangannya menjelajah punggungku, memainkan rambutku, merengkuh pinggangku, seolah-olah tak cukup menyentuhku sekaligus.

Dia mengerang pelan. "Ayo," katanya, mencium keningku. "Kita akan melewatkannya kalau tidak pergi sekarang."

"Lebih bagus dari will-o'-the-wisp?" tanyaku. Dia masih mencium pipiku, leherku, dan kemudian bibirku. Aku mengikutinya melewati pepohonan. Dunia terasa lebih ringan.

Tangannya menggenggam tanganku kuat dan tak bergerak sementara kami melewati kabut yang melayang rendah, lalu dia membantuku menaiki bukit gundul yang licin terkena embun.

Kami duduk di atas puncaknya, dan aku menyembunyikan senyum saat Chanyeol merangkulkan tangannya ke bahuku, mendekapku erat. Aku menyandarkan kepala di dadanya sementara dia memainkan bunga-bunga hiasan kepalaku.

Dalam keheningan, kami memandang jauh ke hamparan hijau yang luas.

Langit berubah biru terang, awan berisi cahaya merah muda. Kemudian, seperti piring berpendar dengan warna yang terlalu pekat dan jernih untuk bisa diuraikan, matahari menyembul di kaki langit dan menyelimuti segalanya dengan garis-garis keemasan. Seperti menyaksikan dunia dilahirkan, dan hanya kami saksinya.

Lengan Chanyeol memelukku lebih erat, kemudian dia mencium puncak kepalaku. Aku menarik diri, mendongak ke arahnya.

Warna emas di matanya yang terang memantulkan sinar matahari terbit bekerlapan. "Apa?"

"Dulu ayahku pernah bilang agar aku membiarkan kakak-kakakku membayangkan hidup yang lebih baik—dunia yang lebih baik. Kubilang kepadanya bahwa yang seperti itu tidak ada."

Aku menelusuri mulutnya dengan jariku, mengaguminya, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti—karena aku tidak bisa... tidak bisa percaya bahwa itu mungkin ada." Aku menelan ludah, menundukkan kepalaku. "Hingga kini."

Jakunnya naik turun. Ciumannya kali ini mendalam dan menyeluruh, tidak terburu-buru dan fajar merayap ke dalam diriku, membiarkannya tumbuh bersama setiap gerakan bibir dan sapuan lidahnya ke lidahku. Air mata menetes dari mataku yang terpejam.

Itu momen paling bahagia dalam hidupku.

•

•

•

•


	26. Chapter 26

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 26

keesoan harinya, Minho ikut makan siang bersama—yang sekaligus sarapan untuk kami semua. Semenjak keluhan ku soal ukuran meja yang tidak perlu itu, kami makan di atas meja yang ukurannya sudah sangat ber kurang.

Minho terus-terusan mengusap keningnya selagi dia makan, diam tak seperti biasanya, dan aku menyembunyikan senyum saat bertanya kepadanya, "Memangnya semalam kau ada di mana?"

Mata logam Minho menyipit kepadaku. "Kuberi tahu, ya, sementara kalian berdansa bersama roh-roh itu, aku terjebak berpatroli di perbatasan." Chanyeol terbatuk penuh arti, dan Minho menambahkan, "Bersama beberapa teman."

Dia tersenyum licik kepadaku. "Kabarnya kalian berdua baru pulang setelah fajar."

Aku melirik Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibir. Kenyataannya, aku melayang ke kamar tidurku pagi itu. Namun pandangan Chanyeol kini menjelajah wajahku seakan-akan mencari setitik tanda penyesalan dan ketakutan. Konyol sekali.

"Pada Malam Api Unggun, kau menggigitku," bisikku. "Jika setelah itu aku bisa berhadapan denganmu, beberapa ciuman bukan apa-apa."

Dia menopang lengannya di atas meja dan mendekatiku. "Bukan apa-apa?" Matanya beralih ke bibirku. Minho gelisah di tempat duduknya, bergumam memohon keselamatan kepada Kaldron, tetapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Bukan apa-apa," ulangku sambil sedikit menjauh, memerhatikan gerak mulut Chanyeol, meneliti tiap gerak yang dibuatnya, menyesalkan keberadaan meja yang memisahkan kami. Aku nyaris bisa merasakan kehangatan napasnya.

"Kau yakin?" gumamnya, begitu sungguh-sungguh dan lapar sehingga aku bersyukur aku dalam keadaan duduk.

Dia bisa saja melahapku di sini, di atas meja ini. Aku ingin tangan besarnya menjelajahi kulitku, ingin gigi-giginya menggores leherku, ingin mulutnya di seluruh tubuhku.

"Aku sedang mau makan," ujar Minho. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, angin berembus dariku. "Mumpung sekarang aku berhasil mendapatkan perhatianmu, Chanyeol," cetusnya, meskipun Sang Tuan Agung kembali menatapku—menyantap ku melalui matanya.

Aku nyaris tidak sanggup duduk diam, nyaris tak tahan dengan pakaian yang terlalu melekat di kulitku yang terlalu panas. Susah payah Chanyeol berpaling kepada penasihatnya.

Minho gelisah di tempat duduk. "Bukannya mau jadi pembawa berita buruk, tetapi koneksiku di Negeri Musim Dingin berhasil mengirim surat untukku."

Minho menarik napas tak teratur, dan aku bertanya-tanya—apakah menjadi duta berarti juga sekaligus menjadi mata-mata. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia menyampaikannya saat aku ada di sini.

Senyum di wajah Chanyeol seketika menghilang. "Wabah itu," ucap Minho tegang, pelan, "telah memakan korban dua lusin anak-anak di negeri itu. Dua lusin, semua tewas." Dia menelan ludah.

"Mereka... terbakar melalui sihir begitu saja, lalu pikiran mereka dirusak. Tidak ada siapa pun di Negeri Musim Dingin yang bisa berbuat sesuatu—tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya pada saat kejadian. Duka yang dialami tidak terbayangkan. Koneksiku bilang, di negeri-negeri lain juga mengalami serangan hebat—meskipun Negeri Malam, tentu saja, berhasil lolos tanpa tergores sedikit pun. Tetapi wabah itu tampaknya mengirim kekejamannya ke arah sini—semakin jauh ke arah selatan di setiap serangannya."

Segala kehangatan, segala kegembiraan yang cemerlang, surut dari diriku bagaikan darah yang mengalir ke lubang pembuangan. "Wabah itu bisa... benar-benar membunuh orang?" Aku berhasil bicara.

Anak-anak. Wabah itu membunuh anak-anak, seperti semacam badai kegelapan dan kematian. Jika memang keturunan di negeri ini sangat jarang seperti yang dikatakan Sunny, kehilangan anak sebanyak itu pasti sungguh menyedihkan di luar bayangan.

Mata Chanyeol kelam, dia menggeleng perlahan—seakan-akan berusaha membersihkan rasa duka dan kaget akan kematian-kematian itu dari dalam dirinya. "Wabah itu mampu melukai kita dengan cara yang—" Tiba-tiba dia berdiri seketika begitu cepat sehingga kursinya terjungkal.

Dia mengeluarkan cakar-cakarnya dan menggeram ke arah pintu yang terbuka, taring-taring panjangnya berkilauan. Rumah ini, yang biasanya dipenuhi desir gesekan rok dan celoteh para pelayan, sunyi senyap seketika.

Bukan keheningan berisi penantian seperti saat Malam Api Unggun, melainkan keheningan mencekam yang membuatku ingin bersembunyi di bawah meja. Atau cepat-cepat berlari saja. Minho mengumpat dan menghunus pedangnya.

"Bawa Kai ke jendela—di dekat tirai," geram Chanyeol kepada Minho, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu yang terbuka. Minho mencengkeram siku tanganku, menarikku dari kursi.

"Apa—" ujarku. Chanyeol menggeram lagi, suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Aku menyambar pisau dari atas meja dan membiarkan Minho membawaku ke dekat jendela, dia mendorongku ke tirai beludru.

Aku ingin bertanya mengapa dia tidak menyembunyikanku di balik tirai, tetapi peri bertopeng musang itu hanya mendesakkan punggungnya padaku, menjepitku di antara tubuhnya dan tembok.

Bau tajam sihir menusuk ke dalam lubang hidungku. Meskipun pedangnya mengarah ke lantai, genggaman Minho mengencang sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sihir—sebuah glamor. Untuk menyembunyikanku, membuatku bagian dari Minho—tak kasatmata, tersembunyi oleh sihir dan aroma peri.

Aku mengintip dari atas bahunya ke arah Chanyeol, yang menarik napas panjang dan menarik kembali cakar dan gigi-gigi taringnya. Selempang pisaunya muncul begitu saja di dadanya. Namun dia tidak mengambil satu pisau pun sembari membetulkan kursinya dan duduk membungkuk di atasnya, membersihkan kuku-kukunya.

Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ada seseorang yang datang, seseorang yang sangat mengerikan sehingga membuat mereka ketakutan—seseorang yang ingin melukaiku jika dia tahu aku berada di sini.

Suara desis Attor merayapi ingatanku. Ada makhluk-makhluk yang lebih buruk dari Attor, kata Chanyeol. Lebih buruk dari naga, dan Suriel, dan juga Bogge.

Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar dari lorong. Seimbang, melenggang, santai.

Chanyeol terus membersihkan kuku-kukunya. Di depanku, Chanyeol terus berpose seolah-olah dia sedang melihat ke luar jendela. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin keras—sepatu bot mengentak di atas lantai marmer.

Kemudian dia muncul.

Tanpa topeng. Dia, sama seperti Attor, merupakan bagian dari sesuatu yang lain. Oranglain.

Lebih buruk lagi... aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya.

Dia yang menyelamatkanku dari tiga peri di Malam Api Unggun.

Dengan langkah yang terlalu anggun, terlalu mirip kucing, dia menghampiri meja makan dan berhenti beberapa yar dari Sang Tuan Agung.

Dia tepat seperti yang kuingat, dengan pakaian bagus dan mewah, berjubah sulur-sulur malam: tunik hitam pekat dilapis kain brokat emas dan perak, celana warna gelap, dan sepatu bot hitam setinggi lutut.

Aku tidak pernah berani melukisnya—dan sekarang aku tidak akan pernah punya nyali untuk melakukannya.

"Tuan Agung," sapa orang asing itu dengan suara merdu, menganggukkan kepala sedikit. Tidak membungkuk.

Chanyeol tetap duduk. Dengan posisi memunggungiku, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi suara Chanyeol terbalut janji akan kekerasan saat dia berkata, "Kau mau apa, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum—ketampanannya mematahkan Hati—dan menaruh sebelah tangannya di dada. "Oh Sehun? Ayolah, Chanyeol. Empat puluh sembilan tahun aku tidak bertemu denganmu, lalu kau mulai memanggilku Sehun? Hanya para tawanan dan musuhku yang memanggilku begitu."

Seringainya bertambah lebar saat dia selesai bicara, dan ada sesuatu dari wajahnya yang menjadi liar dan mematikan, lebih dari yang pernah kulihat pada wajah Chanyeol. Sehun menoleh, dan aku menahan napas saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Minho.

"Topeng musang. Cocok sekali untukmu, Minho."

"Pergilah ke neraka, Sehun," bentak Minho.

"Selalu menyenangkan berurusan dengan pemberontak," ujar Sehun, lalu menghadap Chanyeol lagi. Aku masih menahan napas. "Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu."

"Kami tadi sedang makan siang," cetus Chanyeol—suara hampa kehangatan yang mulai terbiasa kudengar. Suara seorang Tuan Agung. Membuatku merasa dingin hingga ke dalam-dalam.

"Menggairahkan," tutur Sehun lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sehun?" desak Chanyeol, masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku ingin menengokmu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu. Apakah kau menerima hadiah kecilku."

"Hadiahmu tidak diperlukan."

"Tetapi bisa menjadi pengingat yang menyenangkan tentang masa-masa seru dulu, bukan?" Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya dan memandang ke seluruh ruangan.

"Hampir setengah abad terkungkung di dalam rumah pedesaan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahan. Tetapi," katanya, menghadap Chanyeol lagi, "berhubung kau memang berengsek dan keras kepala, ini semua pasti jadi kelihatan seperti surga dibandingkan dengan di Kaki Gunung. Kurasa memang begitu. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka. Empat puluh sembilan tahun, tidak ada usaha untuk menyelamatkan dirimu atau juga tanah kekuasaanmu. Bahkan ketika sekarang semua kembali menarik lagi."

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan," aku Chanyeol, suaranya pelan.

Sehun mendekati Chanyeol, setiap gerakannya sehalus sutra. Suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan—suara belaian erotis yang membuat pipiku panas. "Sayang sekali kau harus menjalani bagian yang terberat, Chanyeol—dan lebih sayang lagi karena kau begitu pasrah dengan takdirmu. Kau mungkin keras kepala, tetapi ini menyedihkan. Berbeda sekali dengan Tuan Agung yang memimpin pasukan perang brutal berabad-abad yang silam."

Minho menyela, "Kau tahu apa? Kau cuma simpanan Victoria."

"Mungkin aku memang simpanannya, tetapi bukan tanpa alasan." Aku tersentak ketika suaranya menajam. "Setidaknya aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku di antara semak-semak dan bunga-bunga sementara dunia berubah menjadi neraka."

Pedang Minho sedikit terangkat. "Jika kau pikir itu yang selama ini kulakukan, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Minho kecil. Kau benar-benar menjadikan dirimu bahan omongan ketika pindah ke Negeri Musim Semi. Menyedihkan sekali, melihat ibu tersayangmu terus-menerus berduka karena kehilanganmu."

Minho menodongkan pedangnya kepada Sehun. "Jaga mulut kotormu."

Sehun tertawa. Tawa seorang kekasih, berat, lembut, dan intim. "Apa begitu caranya bicara kepada seorang Tuan Agung Prythian?"

Jantungku berhenti seketika.

Itulah sebabnya para peri itu berlari pergi pada Malam Api Unggun. Berselisih dengannya sama saja bunuh diri. Dari kegelapan yang tampak beriak dari dirinya, dari cara mata lembayungnya membara seperti bintang-bintang...

"Ayolah, Chanyeol," kata Sehun. "Bukankah seharusnya kau menegur pesuruhmu karena bicara seperti itu kepadaku?"

"Aku tidak menerapkan status kedudukan di negeriku," kata Chanyeol.

"Masih saja," Sehun melipat tangannya. "Tetapi menghibur sekali ketika mereka menyembah-nyembah. Kurasa ayahmu tidak pernah mau menunjukkannya kepadamu."

"Ini bukan Negeri Malam," desis Minho, "dan kau tidak punya kuasa di sini. Jadi, pergilah! Ranjang Victoria mulai dingin."

Aku berusaha tidak bernapas terlalu keras. Sehun—dia yang mengirim kepala itu. Sebagai hadiah. Aku terperenyak.

Apakah Negeri Malam juga merupakan tempat wanita ini—Victoria ini—berada?

Sehun tersenyum mengejek, tetapi tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di depan Minho, terlalu cepat untuk kuamati dengan mata manusia. Dia menggeram ke wajahnya.

Minho menekanku ke dinding dengan punggungnya, begitu kuat sehingga aku menahan jeritan ketika aku terimpit ke dinding kayu.

"Aku sudah membantai di medan perang sebelum kau lahir," geram Sehun. Kemudian, secepat dia mendekat, dia menjauh, santai dan tanpa beban.

Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah berani melukis keanggunan makhluk abadi itu. Seratus tahun sekalipun.

"Lagi pula," katanya, sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, "Kau pikir siapa yang mengajari Chanyeol kesayanganmu ini wawasan yang lebih baik tentang pedang , wanita dan pria? Kau tidak benar-benar percaya bahwa dia mempelajari semuanya di perkemahan perang kecil milik ayahnya itu."

Chanyeol menggosok keningnya. "Simpan saja itu untuk lain waktu, Sehun. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu denganku."

Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu. "Dia sudah bersiap-siap untukmu. Melihat situasimu saat ini, kurasa aku bisa dengan aman melaporkan bahwa kau sudah rapuh dan mempertimbangkan tawarannya."

Napas Minho tersentak saat Sehun melewati meja. Tuan Agung Negeri Malam itu menelusuri jarinya di sepanjang punggung kursiku—gerakan yang santai. "Aku menantikan bisa melihat wajahmu saat—"Sehun mengamati meja.

Minho berdiri tegak dan kaku, menekanku lebih kuat ke dinding. Di atas meja masih ada perlengkapan makan untuk tiga orang, isi piringku yang separuh habis masih ada tepat di hadapannya.

"Di mana tamu kalian?" tanya Sehun, sambil mengangkat cawanku dan mengendusnya sebelum meletakkannya kembali.

"Aku menyuruhnya pergi ketika aku merasakan kedatangan mu," Chanyeol berbohong dengan tenang.

Sehun sekarang menghadap ke arah Sang Tuan Agung, dan wajahnya yang sempurna hampa emosi, tetapi kemudian alisnya terangkat. Secercah rasa senang—mungkin tak percaya—tersirat di wajahnya.

Dia menoleh tajam ke arah Minho. Sihir membakar lubang hidungku, dan aku menatap Sehun dengan rasa ngeri membeku selagi wajahnya menegang marah.

"Kau berani memberi glamor kepadaku?" geramnya, mata lembayungnya membara sementara menusuk ke mataku.

Minho menekanku lebih keras ke dinding. Kursi Chanyeol berderit ketika terdorong ke belakang. Dia berdiri, cakar-cakarnya siap menerkam, lebih mematikan daripada pisau-pisau yang tersemat di tubuhnya.

Wajah Sehun kemudian diliputi topeng kemarahan yang tenang sambil terus-menerus menatapku. "Aku ingat kau," tuturnya lembut. "Sepertinya kau mengabaikan peringatanku untuk menjauh dari masalah." Dia berpaling kepada Chanyeol. "Kumohon beri tahu aku, siapa tamu kalian ini?"

"Tunanganku," jawab Minho.

"Oh? Padahal aku kira selama berabad-abad ini kau masih berkabung atas kekasih jelatamu itu," kata Sehun sambil melangkah ke arahku. Sinar matahari tidak memantulkan benang-benang emas pada tuniknya, seolah-olah menjauh dari kegelapan yang memancar darinya.

Minho meludahi kaki Sehun dan menodongkan pedangnya di antara kami. Senyuman beracun Sehun mengembang. "Kalau kau membuatku mengucurkan darah, Minho, kau akan segera tahu secepat apa simpanan Victoria bisa membuat seluruh Negeri Musim Gugur berdarah. Terutama sang Puan tersayang."

Wajah Minho pucat tak berwarna, tetapi dia tetap berdiri di tempat. Chanyeol-lah yang menjawab, "Turunkan pedangmu, Minho."

Pandangan Sehun menelusuriku. "Aku tahu kau senang merendahkan dirimu dengan pilihan kekasihmu, Minho, tetapi aku tidak pernah mengira kau mau coba-coba dengan sampah fana."

Wajahku serasa terbakar. Minho gemetar—karena marah atau takut atau pilu, aku tidak bisa menebak.

"Sang Puan Negeri Musim Gugur akan benar-benar berduka ketika dia mendengar kabar tentang putra bungsunya. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menyembunyikan peliharaan barumu ini jauh-jauh dari ayahmu."

"Pergi, Sehun," perintah Chanyeol, berdiri beberapa kaki di belakang Sang Tuan Agung Negeri Malam. Namun dia tetap tidak bergerak untuk menyerang, walaupun dari cakar-cakarnya yang keluar, walaupun Sehun masih mendekatiku.

Mungkin pertempuran antara dua Tuan Agung akan menghancurkan rumah manor ini sampai habis ke fondasinya—dan hanya menyisakan debu. Atau mungkin, jika Sehun memang kekasih wanita itu, balasan karena menyakitinya pasti terlalu berat. Terutama ditambah dengan wabah yang ada.

Sehun menepis Minho ke samping seolah-olah dia hanya sehelai tirai.

Tidak ada yang menghalangi kami sekarang, dan udara terasa tajam dan dingin. Chanyeol tetap di tempatnya. Minho hanya mengerjap ketika Sehun, dengan kelembutan yang menyeramkan, memandang pisau di tanganku dan membuatnya jatuh berdenting ke seberang ruangan.

"Itu tidak akan membantumu juga," kata Sehun kepadaku. "Kalau kau bijak, kau pasti sudah berteriak-teriak dan berlari dari tempat ini, dari orang-orang ini juga. Benar-benar mengherankan kau masih ada di sini, sebenarnya."

Kebingunganku pasti terbaca di wajahku, karena Sehun terbahak keras. "Oh, dia belum tahu?"

Aku gemetar, tidak mampu menemukan kata-kata maupun keberanian.

"Waktumu tinggal beberapa detik saja, Sehun," Chanyeol memperingatkan. "Beberapa detik untuk keluar."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan bicara seperti itu kepadaku."

Di luar kemauanku, tubuhku menegak, semua otot dan tulangku menegang. Sihir, dan lebih dalam dari itu. Kekuatan yang merengkuh segalanya dalam diriku dan mengambil kendali. Bahkan darahku mengalir ke tempat yang dia inginkan.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Cakar tak kasatmata menyentuh dan menggores pikiranku. Aku tahu, sekali dorongan, sekali gesekan cakar itu saja, diriku akan lenyap seketika.

"Lepaskan dia," kata Chanyeol, meremang, tetapi tidak bergerak ke depan. Ada semacam kepanikan di dalam matanya, dan dia memandangi aku dan Sehun bergantian. "Cukup."

"Aku lupa betapa mudahnya pikiran manusia dihancurkan seperti kulit telur," ujar Sehun, seraya menyentuh bawah leherku dengan jarinya. Aku bergidik, mataku serasa terbakar.

"Lihat betapa menggemaskannya dia—lihat bagaimana dia berusaha tidak menjerit ketakutan. Ini akan berlangsung cepat sekali, aku janji."

Andai aku mengambil alih kembali kendali pada tubuhku, aku mungkin sudah muntah-muntah.

"Dia punya pikiran-pikiran lezat tentangmu, Chanyeol," katanya. "Dia penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika jari-jarimu menyentuh pahanya—dan di antaranya juga." Dia tertawa kecil.

Bahkan selagi dia mengatakan pikiran-pikiranku yang paling pribadi, bahkan saat aku terbakar rasa marah dan malu, aku gemetar karena genggamannya pada pikiranku. Sehun menoleh kepada Sang Tuan Agung.

"Aku ingin tahu, kenapa dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika kau menggigit dadanya seperti kau menggigit lehernya?"

"Lepaskan. Dia." Wajah Chanyeol berkerut liar karena marah sehingga kengerian yang berbeda serta lebih mendalam menghantamku.

"Sebagai penghiburan," ungkap Sehun kepadaya, "dia mungkin ditakdirkan untukmu—dan kau mungkin bisa bebas. Tetapi sedikit terlambat. Dia lebih keras kepala dari kau."

Cakar-cakar tak kasatmata itu dengan malas membelai pikiranku lagi—lalu menghilang. Aku merosot ke lantai, membungkuk di atas lututku sementara aku menarik kembali semua bagian dari diriku, sementara aku berusaha menahan tangis, menahan teriakan, dan menumpahkan semua isi perutku ke lantai.

"Victoria akan senang menghancurkannya," Sehun mengawasi Chanyeol. "Hampir sama senangnya dengan menyaksikan kau sementara dia menghancurkannya sedikit demi sedikit."

Chanyeol membeku, tangannya—cakar-cakarnya—menggantung lemah di sisinya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Hanya "kumohon" yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Mohon apa?" tanya Sehun—lembut, membujuk. Bagai seorang kekasih.

"Jangan beri tahu Victoria tentang dia," ujar Chanyeol, suaranya tegang.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak? Sebagai simpanannya," katanya sambil melemparkan pandangan ke arah Minho, "aku harus memberitahunya segala sesuatu."

"Kumohon," ucap Chanyeol susah payah, seolah-olah sulit bernapas.

Sehun menunjuk ke lantai, dan senyumnya menjadi keji. "Memohonlah, baru setelah itu aku pertimbangkan untuk tidak memberi tahu Victoria."

Chanyeol berlutut dan menundukkan kepala.

"Lebih rendah lagi."

Chanyeol menekan keningnya ke lantai, tangannya bergeser ke arah sepatu bot Sehun di lantai. Aku bisa menangis karena marah melihat Chanyeol dipaksa menyembah seseorang, menyaksikan Tuan Agung-ku direndahkan begitu.

Sehun menunjuk Minho. "Kau juga, bocah musang."

Wajah Minho suram, tetapi dia berlutut, kemudian menurunkan kepalanya ke lantai. Aku berharap bisa mengambil pisau yang tadi dilemparkan Sehun, berharap apa pun yang bisa kugunakan untuk membunuhnya.

Aku berhenti gemetar cukup lama dan bisa mendengarnya bicara lagi. "Apa kalian melakukan ini demi kalian sendiri, atau demi dia?" Sehun termenung, lalu mengangkat bahu, seolah-olah dia tidak sedang memaksa Tuan Agung Prythian untuk menyembah-nyembah.

"Kau teramat putus asa, Chanyeol. Ini menjatuhkan sekali. Menjadi Tuan Agung membuatmu jadi sangat membosankan."

"Apa kau akan memberi tahu Victoria?" tanya Chanyeol, tetap menundukkan kepala ke lantai.

Sehun menyeringai. "Mungkin aku akan memberitahunya, mungkin juga tidak."

Dengan gerakan kilat yang tak bisa kudeteksi, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, taringnya terlalu dekat dengan wajah Sehun.

"Tidak usah begitu," kata Sehun, mendecakkan lidah dan dengan ringan menepis Chanyeol ke samping dengan satu tangan. "Tidak di hadapan seorang pemuda fana." Matanya beralih kepada wajahku. "Siapa namamu, sayang?"

Memberitahunya namaku—dan nama keluargaku—hanya akan membawa pada sakit dan penderitaan yang lebih besar. Dia kemungkinan akan menemukan keluargaku dan menyeret mereka ke Prythian untuk disiksa, sekadar untuk hiburan.

Tetapi dia bisa mencuri namaku dari pikiranku jika aku ragu terlalu lama. Sambil menjaga pikiranku kosong dan tenang, aku mengucapkan nama yang pertama terlintas di benakku, seorang teman kedua kakakku di desa yang belum pernah kuajak bicara dan wajahnya tidak kuingat.

"Lee Taemin." Suaraku hanya berupa desahan.

Sehun berpaling kepada Chanyeol, tidak terganggu oleh jarak dekat Tuan Agung itu. "Wah, itu tadi menghibur. Hiburan paling seru yang kualami sejak berabad-abad lamanya, sebenarnya. Aku menanti bisa bertemu kalian bertiga di Kaki Gunung. Akan kusampaikan salam kalian kepada Victoria."

Kemudian Sehun menghilang tanpa jejak—seolah-olah dia melangkah melalui celah dunia—meninggalkan kami sendiri dalam keheningan yang mengerikan dan mendebarkan.

•

•

•

•


	27. Chapter 27

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 27

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, mengawasi sinar bulan yang jatuh dan bergeser di lantai. Sulit untuk tidak memandangi wajah Chanyeol saat dia menyuruhku dan Minho pergi sambil menutup pintu ruang makan.

Jika aku tidak bersikeras ingin mengembalikan kekuatan diriku, aku mungkin tetap tinggal di ruangan itu. Bahkan mungkin akan menanyakan kepada Minho tentang segalanya. Namun memang aku pengecut, aku langsung berlari ke kamarku, sementara Sunny sudah menunggu dengan segelas cokelat panas.

Lebih sulit lagi untuk tidak mengingat raungan yang menggetarkan lampu-lampu kandil ataupun bunyi retakan furnitur-furnitur yang menggema ke seluruh rumah.

Aku tidak datang makan malam. Aku tidak ingin tahu apakah ruang makannya masih utuh. Aku pun tidak sanggup melukis.

Rumah itu sudah lumayan lama senyap, tetapi gelom bang kemarahan Chanyeol menggema ke seluruh rumah, menggetarkan kayu, batu, dan kaca. Aku tidak mau berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Sehun—tidak mau memikirkan tentang badai wabah yang menjulang, atau Kaki Gunung—apa pun sebutannya—dan apa alasan kemungkinan aku akan dipaksa ke sana.

Atau Victoria—akhirnya ada nama untuk sosok yang mengintai kehidupan mereka. Aku bergidik setiap kali memikirkan seberapa mematikan dia sehingga bisa memerintah para Tuan Agung Prythian. Dia bisa mengendalikan Sehun serta membuat Chanyeol memohon agar aku tetap disembunyikan darinya.

Pintu berderit, aku pun tersentak bangun. Sinar bulan gemerlap emas, tetapi hatiku tidak tenang ketika Chanyeol menutup pintu dan menghampiri tempat tidurku.

Langkahnya lambat dan berat. Dia tidak bicara sebelum akhirnya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Maakan aku," katanya. Suaranya parau dan kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku berbohong, mencengkeram seprai.

Jika aku berpikir terlalu jauh tentang itu, aku masih bisa merasakan belaian ujung cakar kekuatan Sehun menggores pikiranku.

"Ini jauh dari tidak apa-apa." Dia menggeram, sambil menggenggam satu tanganku, menarik jari-jariku dari seprai.

"Ini…." Dia menundukkan kepala, mendesah dalam-dalam sambil meremas tanganku. "Kai... andai aku…." Dia menggeleng dan mendeham. "Aku akan memulangkanmu, Kai."

Ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang pecah. "Apa?"

"Aku akan memulangkanmu," ulangnya, dan meskipun kata-katanya diucapkan lebih kuat—lebih keras—suaranya bergetar.

"Bagaimana dengan tuntutan Pakta—"

"Kau sudah membayar utang nyawamu. Kalau ada yang mempertanyakan pelanggaran undang-undang, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kematian Key."

"Tetapi kau pernah bilang tidak ada keringanan lain. Suriel itu bilang tidak ada—"

Dia menggeram. "Kalau mereka punya masalah dengan itu, mereka bisa bilang langsung kepadaku."

Hatiku hancur. Pergi—bebas. "Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan—"

Chanyeol mengangkat tanganku dan dia tekan ke pipinya. Begitu hangat dan memikat. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun." Dia menghadapkan wajahnya ke telapak tanganku dan menciumnya. "Kau sempurna," bisiknya ke kulitku, lalu menurunkan tanganku.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku harus pergi?" Aku menarik tanganku.

"Karena ada... ada orang-orang yang mau menyakitimu, Kai. Menyakitimu karena kau berarti bagiku. Aku pikir aku bisa mengatasi mereka, menutupimu dari masalah, tetapi setelah hari ini... aku tidak bisa. Jadi, kau harus pulang—jauh dari sini. Kau akan aman di sana."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku di sini, dan—"

"Kau tidak bisa," katanya, dan suaranya gemetar. "Karena aku pun tidak bisa." Dia meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dari mereka, dari apa yang terjadi di Prythian."

Aku merasa setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya ke bibirku, udara panas yang menggebu dan gelisah.

"Bahkan jika kita sama-sama melawan wabah itu... mereka akan memburumu—dia akan menemukan cara untuk membunuhmu."

"Victoria." Dia meremang mendengar nama itu, tetapi mengangguk. "Siapa—"

"Kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah," selanya, "jangan beri tahu siapa pun tentang dari mana kau sebenarnya; biarkan mereka memercayai glamor itu. Jangan katakan kepada mereka siapa aku; jangan katakan di mana kau tinggal. Mata-matanya akan melacakmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Aku menyambar lengannya dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. "Katakan kepadaku—"

"Kau harus pulang, Kai."

Pulang. Itu bukan rumahku—itu neraka. "Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu," bisikku, suaraku pecah. "Ada Pakta atau tidak, ada wabah atau tidak."

Dia mengusap wajahnya. Jari-jarinya meregang ketika bersentuhan dengan topengnya. "Aku tahu."

"Jadi biarkan aku—"

"Tidak usah mendebat," geramnya, dan aku menatapnya dengan tajam. "Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Dia tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Sehun hanya awal dari ini semua. Apa kau mau ada di sini saat Attor itu kembali? Apa kau mau tahu makhluk-makhluk macam apa saja yang memimpin Attor itu? Makhluk-makhluk seperti Bogge—dan lebih buruk lagi."

"Biarkan aku menolongmu—"

"Tidak." Dia mondar-mandir di depan tempat tidur. "Apa kau tidak memahami apa yang tersirat dari kejadian hari ini?"

Memang tidak. Aku mengangkat dagu dan melipat tanganku. "Jadi kau mau memulangkanku jauh-jauh karena aku tidak becus bertarung?"

"Aku memulangkanmu karena aku muak membayangkan seandainya kau berada di tangan mereka!"

Diam memecah, yang ada hanya suara napas yang berat. Dia merosot ke tempat tidur dan menekan tapak tangannya ke matanya.

Kata-katanya menggema ke dalam diriku, melelehkan kemarahanku, mencairkan dan melemahkan segalanya di dalam diriku. "Berapa... berapa lama aku harus pergi jauh?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Seminggu?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Sebulan?" Dia menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Bibir atasku mengerut, tetapi aku berusaha netral. "Setahun?" Selama itu jauh darinya...

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak selamanya, bukan?" Bahkan jika wabah itu menjalar ke Negeri Musim Semi lagi, bahkan jika wabah itu mencabik-cabikku... aku akan kembali. Dia menepis rambut dari wajahku. Aku menghindar.

"Kurasa akan lebih mudah kalau aku pergi," kataku, memalingkan wajah darinya. "Siapa yang mau ada di dekat orang yang tertutup begitu banyak duri?"

"Duri?"

"Berduri. Tajam. Masam. Keras kepala."

Dia mendekat dan menciumku dengan ringan. "Tidak selamanya," katanya ke bibirku.

Meskipun aku tahu itu sebuah kebohongan, aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya dan menciumnya. Dia menarikku ke pangkuannya, memelukku erat ke tubuhnya sementara bibirnya membuka bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan setiap pori-pori tubuhku.

Meskipun kengerian sihir Sehun masih menghancurkan ku, aku mendorong Chanyeol ke tempat tidur, duduk di atasnya, menguncinya. Seakan-akan itu bisa menahanku pergi, seakan-akan membuat waktu berhenti sama sekali.

Tangannya berhenti di pinggulku, dan panasnya menembus pakaian tidur satinku. Rambutku jatuh menutupi wajah kami seperti tirai.

"Aku—" katanya parau, menaruh keningnya di tengah dadaku sementara dia gemetar. "Kalau kita teruskan, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti sama sekali."

Aku terduduk. Dia menatapku, nyaris tak bernapas. Namun aku terus menatapnya, napasku sendiri menjadi teratur saat kuangkat baju tidurku ke atas kepala dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Dia menggeram lirih dan pelan, dengan tujuan memangsa, mengangkat pandangannya ke mataku lagi.

Kekuatan penuh yang liar dan tak terhentikan dari Sang Tuan Agung terpusat hanya kepadaku—dan aku merasakan badai yang menguasai dari balik kulitnya, sangat mampu menyapu diriku sepenuhnya bahkan dalam keadaan yang lemah sekalipun.

Namun aku percaya kepadanya, percaya ke pada diriku sendiri bisa mengatasi kekuatan luar biasa itu. Aku bisa melemparkan apa adanya diriku kepadanya dan tidak akan membuatnya berhenti. "Berikan aku semuanya," bisikku.

Dia menyergap, seekor binatang buas terlepas dari berupa jalinan kusut tangan kaki dan gigi, dan aku merobek pakaiannya hingga jatuh ke lantai, lalu menggores kulitnya hingga membekas di punggungnya, di lengannya.

Cakar-cakarnya keluar, tetapi begitu lembut meluluhkan di pinggangku seraya dia menyelinap ke antara kakiku dan menikmatiku, hanya berhenti setelah aku bergetar dan rapuh.

Aku meneriakkan namanya ketika dia meliputi diri ke dalam diriku dengan dorongan yang kuat dan perlahan, membuatku menyerpih bersamanya.

Kami bergerak bersama, tak berakhir, liar dan membakar. Ketika aku masuk ke puncak berikutnya, dia meraung dan melaluinya bersamaku.

••••

Aku tertidur dalam pelukannya. Ketika aku terbangun beberapa jam kemudian, kami kembali bercinta, santai dan mendalam, membakar pelan hingga membara dan panasnya menjalar sepeti sebelumnya. Setelah kami letih, terengah dan berkeringat, kami berbaring dalam keheningan cukup lama.

Aku menghirup baunya, berbau tanah dan segar. Aku tidak akan bisa menangkap gambaran itu—tidak akan pernah bisa melukis rasa dan mengecapnya, tak peduli berapa kali aku mencoba, tak peduli berapa warna yang kugunakan.

Jemari Chanyeol membuat lingkaran di perutku dan dia bergumam, "Kita harus tidur. Besok kau akan melakukan perjalanan jauh."

"Besok?" Aku duduk seketika, tanpa menghiraukan tubuhku yang telanjang, apalagi setelah dia melihat semuanya, mengecap semuanya.

Mulutnya berupa garis kaku. "Saat fajar."

"Te—tetapi—"

Dia berdiri dengan gerakan pelan. "Kumohon, Kai."

Kumohon. Chanyeol menyembah di hadapan Sehun. Demi aku. Dia bergeser ke tepi tempat tidur. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Dia menoleh kepadaku di belakangnya. "Kalau aku tetap di sini, kau tidak akan tidur."

"Tetaplah di sini," kataku. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu." Bohong—kebohongan yang kentara sekali.

Dia tersenyum kecil yang menandakan dia mengetahui aku berbohong. Dia berbaring di tempat tidur, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku merangkul pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di lekuk bahunya.

Dia membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Aku tidak ingin tidur—tidak ingin kehilangan satu menit pun bersamanya. Namun, kelelahan yang tak terkira menarikku dari kesadaran, hingga yang kurasakan hanyalah sentuhan jari-jarinya di rambutku dan suara napasnya.

Aku akan pergi.

Tepat pada saat tempat ini menjadi lebih dari tempat perlindungan, pada saat perintah Suriel itu menjadi sebuah berkah dan Chanyeol jauh dari sekadar penyelamat atau teman. Aku akan pergi.

Mungkin aku baru akan melihat rumah ini lagi setelah bertahun-tahun, baru setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku bisa menghirup bau kebun mawarnya, sampai aku bisa lagi melihat bercak emas di matanya. Rumah ini… rumahku.

Kesadaran akhirnya meninggalkanku, sepertinya aku mendengarnya bicara, mulutnya dekat dengan telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya, lalu mencium keningku. "Lengkap dengan duri dan segalanya."

Dia sudah pergi ketika aku terbangun, dan aku yakin aku memimpikan itu.

•

•

•

•


	28. Chapter 28

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 28

Tidak banyak yang perlu berkemas dan diberi salam perpisahan.

Aku agak terkejut saat Sunny mendandaniku dengan pakaian yang tidak seperti biasa—banyak renda dan hiasan di bagian-bagian yang keliru. Pasti gaya busana kaum fana yang kaya. Tunik mewah itu terbuat dari berlapis-lapis sutra merah muda, dengan aksen renda putih dan biru.

Sunny memakaikan mantel linen putih yang ringan padaku, dan di atas kepalaku dia memasang sebuah topi kecil putih dengan posisi miring, jelas untuk dekorasi. Aku membayangkan akan diberi payung yang serasi.

Saat aku mengatakan itu kepada Sunny, dia mendecakkan lidahnya. "Bukankah kau seharusnya mengucapkan perpisahan sambil tersedu-sedu?"

Aku menarik-narik sarung tanganku—tidak berguna dan tembus pandang. "Aku tidak suka perpisahan. Kalau bisa, aku langsung keluar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa."

Sunny menatapku lama. "Aku juga tidak suka perpisahan."

Aku berjalan ke pintu, kemudian aku berkata, "Kuharap kau bisa bersama dengan keponakan-keponakanmu sebentar lagi."

Dia hanya mengucapkan, "Manfaatkan kebebasanmu sebaik mungkin".

Di bawah, Minho mendengus saat melihatku. "Pakaian itu cukup meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak pernah mau masuk ke dunia manusia."

"Aku tidak yakin dunia manusia tahu harus bagaimana menghadapimu," ujarku.

Senyum Minho kaku, bahunya tegang sembari dia menatap tajam ke belakangku, ketika Chanyeol menunggu di depan kereta kuda berlapis emas. Saat dia kembali memandang ku, mata logamnya menyipit.

"Aku pikir kau lebih cerdas dari ini."

"Selamat berpisah untukmu juga," sahutku. Teman sejati.

Ini bukan pilihanku, atau juga kesalahanku karena mereka menyimpan masalah besar dariku. Bahkan kalaupun aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan wabah itu, atau melawan makhluk-makhluk itu, atau melawan Victoria—siapa pun dia.

Minho menggeleng, bekas lukanya mencolok di bawah sinar matahari terang. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, meskipun Sang Tuan Agung memberi peringatan dengan geramannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak akan memberinya waktu beberapa hari lagi? Hanya beberapa hari saja—sebelum kau mengirimnya kembali ke lubang pembuangan manusia?" tuntut Minho.

"Ini bukan bahan perdebatan," bentak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke rumah. "Sampai jumpa saat makan siang."

Minho menatap Chanyeol dengan dingin sejenak, meludah ke tanah, kemudian berjalan cepat menaiki tangga. Chanyeol tidak menegurnya.

Aku mungkin akan lebih memedulikan ucapan Minho, berteriak marah kepadanya, jika... seandainya dadaku tidak merasa sakit saat melihat Chanyeol di depan kereta kuda emas, tanganku berkeringat di balik sarung tanganku.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan kepadamu," katanya.

Aku mengangguk, tidak menjawabnya karena terlalu sibuk mengingat-ingat garis wajahnya. Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kukira diucapkannya tadi malam—bahwa dia mencintaiku?

Aku gelisah, kakiku mulai sakit memakai selop putih kecil dengan hak sedang yang Sunny jejalkan ke kakiku yang malang.

"Dunia fana tetap aman—untukmu, untuk keluargamu." Aku mengangguk, bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan membujukku untuk pergi meninggalkan wilayah kami, berlayar ke selatan.

Namun, aku mengerti bahwa aku akan menolak berada sejauh itu dari tembok itu, juga darinya. Bahwa kembali kepada keluargaku adalah sejauh yang rela kulakukan jika harus pergi jauh dari sisinya.

"Lukisan-lukisanku semuanya untukmu," kataku, tak sanggup mengucapkan apa pun yang lebih mewakili Perasaanku, bagaimana perasaanku harus pergi jauh seperti ini, dan betapa takutnya aku kepada kereta kuda yang menjulang di belakangku.

Dia mengangkat daguku dengan jarinya. "Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

Dia menciumku, dan menjauh terlalu cepat. Aku menelan ludah kuat-kuat, melawan mataku yang memanas. "Aku mencintaimu, Kai."

Aku berpaling sebelum pandanganku kabur, tetapi dia sudah di sana untuk membantuku menaiki kereta mewah itu.

Dia mengawasiku duduk melalui lubang pintu yang terbuka, wajahnya bertopeng ketenangan. "Siap?"

Tidak, tidak, aku tidak siap, apalagi setelah tadi malam, apalagi setelah yang kami lalui beberapa bulan ini. Namun aku mengangguk. Jika Sehun kembali, jika sosok Victoria ini memang ancaman yang membuatku sekadar jasad untuk dipertahankan oleh Chanyeol... aku harus pergi.

Dia menutup pintu, mengunciku di dalamnya dengan bunyi "klik" yang terdengar hingga menembusku. Dia bersandar pada jendela yang terbuka dan mengelus pipiku—dan aku berani sumpah aku bisa merasakan hatiku retak.

Kusir kereta menyentakkan pecutnya. Jari-jari Chanyeol menggores mulutku. Kereta melonjak ketika enam ekor kuda putih mulai berjalan. Aku menggigit bibirku supaya tidak gemetar. Chanyeol tersenyum kepadaku untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya, lalu mundur.

Seharusnya aku mengatakannya—seharusnya aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tetapi tersangkut di kerongkong anku, karena... karena apa yang harus dihadapi nya, karena mungkin dia tidak akan menemukanku meskipun telah berjanji.

Sebab di luar itu semua, dia adalah abadi, sementara aku akan menua dan mati. Mungkin saat ini dia memang bersungguh-sungguh, dan mungkin tadi malam sama-sama mengubah segalanya bagi kami, tetapi aku tidak mau menjadi beban untuknya. Aku tidak mau menjadi tambahan berat yang menekan pundaknya.

Maka aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat kereta bergerak maju. Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang saat kami melewati gerbang manor dan memasuki hutan luar.

•••

Tanpa terasa kereta memasuki hutan, percikan sihir dengan sendirinya memenuhi hidungku. Aku terseret ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak. Aku marah sekali saat terlonjak bangun, bertanya-tanya mengapa sihir diperlukan.

Suara derap kaki kuda di atas jalan batu memenuhi udara. Sambil mengusap mata, aku menyipit ke luar jendela dan melihat jalan menurun yang dipagari tanaman berbentuk kerucut dan bunga-bunga iris. Aku belum pernah kemari sebelumnya.

Aku mengamati detail sebanyak mungkin yang kubisa sementara kereta melambat dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kastel marmer putih dan beratap hijau—nyaris sebesar rumah manor milik Chanyeol.

Wajah-wajah pelayan yang mendekat asing bagiku, dan aku menjaga mimik wajahku tetap kosong sementara aku menggenggam tangan seorang pesuruh dan melangkah ke luar kereta.

Manusia. Dia manusia seutuhnya, dengan telinga bundar, wajah kemerahan, serta pakaiannya. Pelayan-pelayan lainnya juga manusia—mereka semua banyak bergerak, sama sekali tidak diam membeku seperti sikap para Peri Agung.

Makhluk-makhluk tak anggun, belum tuntas terbuat dari tanah dan darah.

Para pelayan itu memandangiku, tetapi tetap menjaga jarak—menjauh. Apa itu berarti aku terlihat begitu mewah?

Aku menegakkan tubuhku saat gerak dan warna menyembur dari pintu depan. Aku mengenali kedua kakakku sebelum mereka melihatku. Mereka mendekat, merapikan gaun-gaun indah mereka, alis mereka terangkat saat melihat kereta emas itu.

Perasaan remuk dan hancur di dalam dadaku bertambah parah. Chanyeol pernah mengatakan dia sudah mengurus keluargaku, tetapi ini...

Jessica bicara terlebih dulu, membungkuk hormat. Yoona mengikutinya. "Selamat datang di rumah kami," ujar Jessica agak datar, matanya tertuju ke tanah. "Tuan..."

Aku terbahak. "Jessica," kataku, dan dia langsung kaku. Aku tertawa lagi. "Jessica, apa kau tidak mengenali adikmu sendiri?"

Yoona terkesiap. "Kai?" Dia meraihku, tetapi berhenti.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Bibi Ripleigh? Apa beliau... meninggal?"

Begitulah ceritanya, aku teringat—bahwa aku pergi merawat bibi kaya yang sudah lama tak berkabar. Aku mengangguk pelan. Jessica mengamati pakaian dan keretaku, mutiara-mutiara yang terjalin di rambut cokelat keemasannya berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari.

"Beliau meninggalkan hartanya untukmu," tutur Jessica datar, itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Kai, seharusnya kau memberi tahu kami!" seru Yoona, masih sambil ternganga. "Oh, buruk sekali—dan kau harus menyaksikan kematiannya sendirian, kasihan kau. Ayah pasti sedih sekali tidak sempat pergi melayat."

Begitu sederhana: saudara jauh meninggal, kekayaannya diwariskan, dan ada yang pergi melayat. Sementara beban yang tidak kusadari masih kubawa menghilang. Hanya hal-hal seperti ini yang membuat mereka khawatir sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam sekali?" tanya Jessica, menjaga jarak.

Aku lupa betapa keji matanya, betapa dinginnya. Dia tercipta berbeda, dari sesuatu yang lebih keras dan lebih kuat dari tulang dan darah.

"Aku... senang melihat kekayaan kalian bertambah dengan baik." Aku menguatkan diri. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kusir kereta itu—yang diberi glamor agar terlihat seperti manusia dan tanpa topeng—mulai menurunkan barang-barang dan menyerahkannya kepada pesuruh. Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol telah membawakan barang-barangku.

Yoona berseri-seri. "Kau menerima surat-surat kami?" Dia tidak ingat—atau mungkin dia sebenarnya tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa membaca surat-surat itu, kalaupun aku menerimanya.

Ketika aku menggeleng, dia mengeluhkan ketidakbecusan pos, kemudian berkata, "Oh, kau tidak akan percaya ini! Hampir seminggu setelah kau pergi merawat Bibi Ripleigh, ada orang asing muncul di depan pintu rumah kami dan menawarkan Ayah untuk menginvestasikan uang kepadanya! Ayah awalnya ragu karena penawarannya terlalu bagus, tetapi orang asing itu memaksa, maka Ayah pun melakukannya. Dia memberikan satu peti emas hanya untuk menyetujuinya! Sebulan kemudian, dia menggandakan investasi pria itu, dan uang mulai berhamburan datang. Dan tahu tidak? Kapal-kapal kita yang hilang itu ditemukan di Bharat, lengkap dengan keuntungan Ayah!"

Chanyeol—Chanyeol telah melakukan itu semua untuk mereka. Aku mengabaikan rasa hampa yang bertambah besar di dadaku.

"Kai, kau kelihatan sama kagetnya dengan kami waktu itu," ujar Yoona, mengaitkan siku tangannya ke tanganku. "Ayo masuk. Kami akan tunjukkan rumahnya! Kami tidak punya kamar yang dihias khusus untukmu, karena kami kira kau masih akan berada di rumah Bibi Ripleigh sampai beberapa bulan lagi, tetapi kami punya banyak kamar yang bisa kau pakai tidur, ganti kamar saja tiap malam kalau mau!"

Aku menoleh kepada Jessica di belakangku, yang dengan ekspresi kosong mengawasiku secara saksama. Rupanya dia tidak jadi menikah dengan Taecyeon.

"Ayah pasti pingsan melihatmu," Yoona mencerocos, menepuk tanganku sambil mendampingiku ke pintu utama. "Oh, mungkin dia juga akan mengadakan pesta khusus untukmu!"

Jessica melangkah tepat di belakang kami, kehadirannya tak bersuara seperti menguntit. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku harus marah atau lega melihat keadaan mereka yang sangat baik tanpaku—dan apakah Jessica mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

Suara sepatu kuda berderap, dan kereta itu mulai berjalan menjauhiku, kembali ke rumahku yang sesungguhnya, kembali ke Chanyeol. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku sekuat tenaga agar aku tidak berlari mengejarnya.

Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, dan aku merasakan kebenarannya saat kami bercinta, dan dia mengirimku pergi untuk menyelamatkanku; dia membebaskanku dari Pakta itu agar aku tetap aman.

Karena badai apa pun yang akan menghancurkan Prythian pastilah cukup brutal sehingga seorang Tuan Agung sekalipun tidak sanggup menghadapinya. Aku harus tetap di sini; itu tindakan yang bijaksana.

Namun, aku tidak sanggup melawan sensasi itu, bagaikan bayangan di dalam diriku yang semakin gelap, bahwa aku membuat kesalahan yang teramat besar dengan pergi kemari, tidak peduli jika itu perintah Chanyeol.

Tetaplah bersama Tuan Agung, kata Suriel itu. Satu-satunya perintahnya.

Aku menepis pikiran itu dari benakku ketika ayahku menangis melihatku, dan ternyata memang memerintahkan agar diadakan pesta untukku.

Meskipun aku tahu bahwa janji yang dulu kuucapkan pada ibuku sudah terpenuhi—meskipun aku tahu bahwa aku benar-benar sudah terbebas dari janji itu, dan bahwa keluargaku selamanya terurus... bayangan yang semakin besar dan lebar itu menyelimuti hatiku.

•

•

•

•


	29. Chapter 29

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 29

Mengarang cerita tentang hari-hariku bersama Bibi Ripleigh hanya membutuhkan usaha minimal: setiap hari aku membaca untuknya, dia mendikte bagaimana aku harus bertingkah laku dari tempat tidurnya, dan aku merawatnya sampai dia meninggal dalam tidurnya dua minggu yang lalu, mewariskan hartanya untukku.

Betapa luar biasa banyaknya harta itu: peti-peti yang ikut pulang bersamaku tidak hanya berisi pakaian—sebagian berisi emas dan perhiasan. Bukan hanya batu perhiasan, melainkan juga batu-batu perhiasan mentah yang bisa digunakan untuk membeli ribuan rumah megah.

Ayahku sedang mendata permata-permata itu; dia mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya yang menghadap ke taman tempat aku dan Yoona duduk di atas rumput.

Dari jendela, aku mengintip ayahku yang duduk membungkuk di meja, dia menimbang batu delima seukuran telur bebek di atas timbangan kecil di hadapannya. Matanya sudah kembali jernih, bergerak dengan sigap, lincah, yang belum pernah kulihat semenjak kebangkrutan kami.

Bahkan kaki pincangnya sudah membaik—membaik dengan mukjizat dari tonik dan salep yang diberikan orang asing yaitu tabib yang kebetulan lewat dan memberinya secara cuma-cuma.

Untuk kebaikan hati Chanyeol, aku akan selamanya bersyukur.

Tidak ada lagi bahu membungkuk, ataupun mata kabur dan keputusasaan. Ayahku tersenyum bebas, tertawa spontan, dan memanjakan Yoona yang sebaliknya memanjakannya. Sementara Jessica sangat pendiam dan mengawasi, hanya memberikan satu atau dua kata untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Yoona.

"Umbi-umbi ini," kata Yoona, tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan menunjuk barisan bunga-bunga putih keunguan, "didatangkan dari kebun tulip di benua yang jauh. Ayah berjanji musim semi depan akan mengajakku melihat ke sana. Dia bilang di sana bunga-bunga berhamparan sampai bermil-mil jauhnya."

Dia menepuk tanah yang gembur dan gelap. Kebun kecil di bawah jendela itu miliknya; tiap bunga dan semak dipilih dan ditanam dengan tangannya sendiri.

Meskipun dia mengakui para pelayan memang membantunya membawakan gembor-gembor air yang berat. Dia pasti terkagum-kagum—mungkin menangis—melihat taman yang mulai terbiasa kulihat, melihat bunga-bunga yang tak henti bermekaran di Negeri Musim Semi.

"Kau harus ikut denganku," lanjut Yoona. "Jessica tidak mau pergi, karena dia bilang dia tidak mau ambil risiko mabuk laut. Kalau kau dan aku... oh, kita pasti akan bersenang-senang, bukan?"

Aku meliriknya. Kakakku berseri-seri puas—lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, bahkan saat hanya memakai gaun berkebun yang sederhana. Pipinya merona di bawah topi lebarnya.

"Kurasa—kurasa aku mau pergi melihat benua itu," ujarku.

Memang benar rupanya. Begitu banyak sisi dunia yang belum kulihat, belum pernah terpikir untuk kukunjungi. Belum pernah bisa bermimpi untuk datang ke sana.

"Aku tak menyangka kau begitu ingin pergi saat musim semi nanti," kataku. "Bukankah itu bertepatan di tengah-tengah musim?"

Musim sosialita ternyata sudah berakhir berminggu-minggu yang lalu, penuh dengan pesta dansa, makan-makan, serta bergosip, bergosip, dan bergosip.

Yoona menceritakan itu kepadaku saat makan pada malam sebelumnya, tidak menangkap usahaku untuk menelan makanan hingga ke perut. Sebagian besar makanannya sama saja—daging, roti, sayuran, tetapi... di mulutku terasa hambar dibandingkan dengan apa yang kumakan di Prythian.

"Dan aku tak menyangka tidak ada antrean pelamar yang memohon untuk meminangmu."

Yoona memerah, dia menancapkan sekopnya ke tanah dan mencabut rumput liar. "Yah, itu—selalu ada musim berikutnya. Jessica tidak akan menceritakannya kepadamu, tetapi musim kali ini agak... aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

Dia mengangkat bahu rampingnya. "Orang-orang bersikap seolah-olah kami baru sembuh dari penyakit yang kami derita selama delapan tahun, atau pergi ke desa yang jauh—bukannya memang jadi orang kampung yang tinggal di pondok itu. Kau pasti merasa semua yang terjadi kepada kita selama bertahun-tahun itu hanya mimpi. Tidak ada yang berkomentar tentang itu."

"Menurutmu mereka akan tahu?" Jika kekayaan kami memang seperti yang ditampilkan rumah ini, pasti banyak keluarga yang mau melupakan jejak-jejak kemiskinan kami.

"Tidak—tetapi itu membuatku... membuatku berharap kita berada pada masa-masa itu lagi, walaupun kita kelaparan dan kedinginan. Rumah ini terasa begitu besar kadang-kadang, dan Ayah selalu sibuk, sedangkan Jessica..."

Dia menoleh ke belakang tempat kakak tertua kami berdiri di bawah pohon mulberi yang berbonggol-bonggol, memandangi lahan kami yang luas membentang. Dia hampir tidak bicara denganku pada malam sebelumnya, dan juga saat sarapan.

Aku terkejut saat dia ikut keluar bersama kami, meski hanya berdiri di dekat pohon itu sedari tadi. "Jessica tidak menyelesaikan acara musim ini. Dia tidak mau mengatakan sebabnya. Dia mulai menolak setiap undangan. Dia jarang bicara dengan siapa pun, dan aku merasa tidak enak setiap kali teman-temanku datang. Jessica membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman saat dia menatap mereka dengan caranya."

Yoona mendesah. "Mungkin kau bisa bicara kepadanya."

Terpikir olehku untuk mengatakan kepada Yoona bahwa Jessica dan aku sudah bertahun-tahun tidak saling bicara dengan sopan, tetapi kemudian Yoona menambahkan, "Dia pergi menemuimu, lho."

Aku mengerjap, darahku sedikit dingin. "Apa?"

"Ya, dia hanya pergi selama satu minggu, lalu dia bilang kereta kudanya rusak ketika baru separuh jalan, dan lebih mudah untuk kembali pulang. Tetapi kau pasti tidak akan tahu, karena kau tidak pernah menerima surat-surat kami."

Aku memandang ke arah Jessica, berdiri diam di bawah dahan-dahan, angin musim panas membuat roknya mendesir.

Apakah dia pergi mencariku, tetapi kemudian entah karena sihir glamor yang dirapalkan Chanyeol membuatnya pulang kembali? Aku berpaling ke kebun dan memergoki Yoona sedang menatapku.

"Apa?"

Yoona menggeleng dan kembali mencabuti rumput liar. "Kau terlihat sangat... berbeda. Cara bicaramu juga terdengar berbeda."

Memang benar, aku hampir tidak memercayai penglihatan ku sendiri saat melewati cermin di lorong tadi malam.

Wajahku masih sama, tetapi ada... cahaya pada diriku, semacam kilau cahaya yang hampir tak terdeteksi. Aku tahu pasti bahwa itu karena waktu yang kulalui di Prythian, segala sihir yang ada di sana telah memengaruhiku. Aku takut akan tiba harinya semua itu memudar untuk selamanya.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu di rumah Bibi Ripleigh?" tanya Yoona. "Apakah kau... berkenalan dengan seseorang?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan mencabut rumput liar di dekatku. "Hanya makan enak dan istirahat."

••••

Hari berganti. Tempat gelap di dalam diriku tidak kunjung terang, dan bahkan membayangkan melukis pun terasa menjijikkan. Alih-alih aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoona di kebun kecilnya.

Aku senang mendengarkannya bercerita tentang setiap umbi dan bunga, tentang rencananya untuk memulai kebun baru di rumah kaca, mungkin kebun sayur, jika beberapa bulan lagi dia sudah cukup mempelajarinya.

Di sini Yoona menjadi hidup, kegembiraannya menular.

Tidak ada pelayan atau tukang kebun yang tidak tersenyum kepadanya, dan bahkan kepala koki yang kasar itu pun mencari-cari alasan untuk membawakannya sepiring kue atau tar sewaktu-waktu setiap harinya.

Aku terkagum-kagum—tahun-tahun kemiskinan kami tidak merenggut keceriaan Yoona. Mungkin sedikit terkubur, tetapi dia murah hati, penyayang, dan baik—seorang wanita yang dengan bangga kupanggil kakak.

Ayahku sudah selesai menghitung batu perhiasan dan emasku; aku seorang wanita yang kaya raya. Aku menginvestasikan sedikit ke dalam bisnis ayahku, dan ketika aku melihat sisa uang yang luar biasa banyak, aku memintanya mengambilkan beberapa kantong uang untukku lalu aku berangkat.

Rumah manor itu hanya tiga mil dari pondok reyot kami, dan aku masih ingat jalannya. Aku tidak keberatan ujung tunikku ternoda lumpur dari jalan yang jelek. Aku menikmati suara angin di pepohonan dan desah rerumputan tinggi.

Aku larut terbawa kenangan-kenanganku, aku bisa membayangkan diriku berjalan di hutan ini bersama Chanyeol.

Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk percaya bahwa aku bisa segera bertemu dengannya. Setiap aku akan tidur pada malam hari, aku berdoa agar terbangun di rumah manornya, atau menerima pesan yang memanggilku ke sisinya.

Hal yang lebih buruk dari rasa kecewa adalah rasa takut yang merayap dan merongrong, bahwa Chanyeol dalam bahaya—bahwa Victoria, siapa pun dia, entah bagaimana akan menyakitinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku hampir bisa mendengar kata-kata itu—hampir mendengarnya mengucapkannya, hampir bisa melihat sinar matahari memantul di rambut keemasannya dan mata hijaunya yang cemerlang. Aku hampir bisa merasakan tubuhnya mendesak tubuhku, jari-jarinya bermain-main di kulitku.

Aku sampai di jalan bengkok yang bisa kulewati dalam gelap, dan itu dia.

Begitu kecil—pondok itu begitu kecil. Bunga-bunga di kebun Yoona yang lama tumbuh bersama rumput-rumput liar, gambar-gambar penangkal masih ada pada batu ambang pintu.

Pintu depannya sudah diganti, yang dulu remuk dan hancur saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Namun salah satu jendela bundarnya sudah retak. Bagian dalamnya gelap dan tak terusik.

Aku menelusuri jalan tak kasatmata yang dulu kulewati di antara rerumputan tinggi setiap pagi dari pintu depan kami, ke jalan, lalu di tengah padang rumput, terus sampai ke jajaran pohon itu. Hutan itu—hutanku.

Dulu terasa menakutkan sekali—begitu mematikan, lapar dan brutal. Namun, sekarang terasa... wajar. Biasa saja.

Sekali lagi aku memandangi rumah gelap dan menyedihkan itu—dulu rumah itu adalah penjara. Yoona mengatakan dia merindukannya, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dilihatnya saat dia melihat pondok itu.

Apakah dia melihat sebuah tempat perlindungan alih-alih sebuah penjara—tempat perlindungan dari dunia yang memiliki begitu sedikit kebaikan, dan bagaimanapun dia tetap mencari kebaikan itu, meskipun tampaknya konyol dan tak ada gunanya bagiku.

Dia memandang pondok itu dengan harapan; aku memandangnya hanya dengan kebencian. Kini aku tahu siapa yang lebih kuat di antara kami.

•

•

•

•


	30. Chapter 30

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 30

Masih ada satu tugas lagi sebelum aku kembali ke rumah manor ayahku. Para penduduk desa yang dulu Mengejek atau mengabaikanku sekarang terpana. Mereka mendekati ku untuk menanyakan bibiku, kekayaanku, dan seterusnya.

Dengan sopan dan tegas aku menolak terlibat pembicaraan itu dengan mereka, menolak memberikan bahan gosip terbesar tahun ini. Namun tetap saja butuh waktu lama sekali untuk sampai ke bagian miskin di desa kami sehingga aku sudah kelelahan saat aku mengetuk pintu usang yang pertama.

Orang-orang miskin di desa kami tidak bertanya apa-apa ketika aku menyerahkan kantong-kantong kecil berisi perak dan emas. Mereka mencoba menolak, sebagian bahkan tidak mengenaliku, tetapi aku tetap meninggalkan uangnya. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Ketika aku berjalan kembali ke rumah ayahku, aku berpapasan dengan Taecyeon dan kroni-kroninya saat mereka sedang menongkrong di kolam air mancur desa, mengobrol tentang rumah yang dibakar habis dengan seluruh keluarga terjebak di dalamnya seminggu yang lalu, dan apakah ada barang yang dirampok.

Dia menatapku terlalu lama, matanya menjelajahi tubuhku dengan bebas, dan melemparkan senyum kecil seperti yang sudah sering dia berikan kepada gadis-pemuda di desa ratusan kali sebelumnya.

Mengapa Jessica berubah pikiran? Aku hanya menatapnya dengan dingin, kemudian lanjut berjalan.

Aku hampir keluar dari kota ketika kudengar tawa seorang wanita bergantian dengan suara kersak batu kerikil.

Setelah aku berbelok, aku berhadapan muka dengan Zitao—dan seorang wanita muda montok dan cantik yang kemungkinan adalah istri yang baru dinikahinya. Lengan mereka bergandengan, keduanya tersenyum—cahaya memancar dari keduanya.

Senyum Zitao memudar ketika dia melihatku.

Manusia—dia tampak begitu manusiawi, dengan tubuh kurusnya, ketampanannya yang bersahaja, tetapi senyum itu telah mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih.

Istrinya memandang kami secara bergantian, mungkin sedikit gugup. Seolah-olah apa pun yang dia rasakan terhadap Zitao—cinta yang kulihat bersinar jelas—begitu baru, tak terduga, sehingga dia takut itu akan lenyap.

Dengan hati-hati, Zitao menganggukkan kepala untuk menyapaku. Dia hanya seorang bocah laki-laki ketika aku pergi, tetapi orang yang sekarang menghampiriku ini... apa pun yang ada di antara dia dan istrinya, telah membuatnya menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

Tidak ada—di dalam dadaku, dalam jiwaku, tidak ada apa pun selain rasa terima kasih yang samar untuknya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, kami berjalan berpapasan. Aku tersenyum lebar kepadanya, kepada mereka berdua. Aku menganggukkan kepala, berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka, sepenuh hatiku.

Pesta dansa yang diadakan untuk menyambutku akan berlangsung dua hari lagi, dan rumah sudah begitu sibuk dengan aktivitas. Banyak uang yang dibuang-buang untuk hal-hal yang tak pernah kami impikan akan kami miliki lagi, bahkan untuk sesaat.

Aku ingin memohon kepada ayahku agar tidak mengadakan pesta itu, tetapi Yoona sudah ambil kendali untuk merencanakan dan mencarikan pakaian pada menit-menit terakhir. Semua hanya untuk satu malam. Bertahan semalaman menghadapi orang-orang yang mengasingkan kami dan membiarkan kami kelaparan selama bertahun-tahun .

Matahari hampir tenggelam ketika aku berhenti bekerja setelah seharian: menggali petak tanah baru untuk kebun Yoona yang berikutnya. Para tukang kebun sedikit ketakutan karena ada lagi salah seorang dari kami yang mengambil alih kegiatan itu—seolah-olah tidak lama lagi, kami sendiri yang akan mengerjakan semua tugas dan memecat mereka semua.

Aku meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku tidak punya bakat bercocok tanam dan hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghabiskan waktu. Namun aku belum tahu apa yang akan kulakukan untuk mengisi minggu, bulan, dan selanjutnya.

Jika memang wabah telah merajalela di seberang tembok sana, jika perempuan bernama Victoria itu mengirimkan makhluk-makhluk nya untuk mengambil kesempatan... sulit untuk tidak tenggelam dalam bayangan di dalam hatiku, bayangan yang membuntutiku di setiap langkah.

Aku belum ingin melukis sejak sampai di sini—dan tempat di dalam diriku yang berisi warna, bentuk, dan cahaya telah menjadi diam dan sunyi. Membosankan. Tidak lama lagi, kubilang kepada diriku sendiri, tidak lama lagi aku akan membeli cat lukis dan memulai lagi.

Aku menancapkan sekop ke tanah dan menginjaknya, beristirahat sejenak. Mungkin para tukang kebun juga merasa ngeri melihat tunik dan celana yang kukotori. Salah seorang dari mereka berlari pergi mengambilkan topi bundar lebar seperti yang dipakai Yoona.

Aku memakainya demi mereka; kulitku sudah kecokelatan dan berbintik-bintik karena berbulan-bulan menjelajah tanah Negeri Musim Semi.

Aku memandang tanganku yang menggenggam ujung sekop. Kapalan dan penuh goresan bekas luka, tanah menyempil di bawah kuku. Mereka pasti akan ngeri sekali bila melihatku berlepotan cat lukis.

"Kalau kau mencucinya sekalipun, tidak bisa disembunyikan," ujar Jessica di belakangku, datang dari bawah pohon tempat dia suka duduk. Cantik, angkuh, kaku seperti Peri Agung. "Untuk bisa cocok di sini, kau harus memakai sarung tangan dan tidak pernah mencopotnya."

"Mungkin aku tidak ingin cocok dengan lingkaran sosialmu," jawabku, kembali menyekop.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau tinggal di sini?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang tajam dan dingin.

Aku menancapkan sekop lebih dalam lagi, lengan dan punggungku menegang saat aku mengangkat setumpuk tanah hitam dan rumput. "Ini rumahku, bukan?"

"Bukan," katanya datar. Aku menancapkan sekop itu kembali ke tanah. "Menurutku rumahmu ada di tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini."

Aku terdiam. Aku membiarkan sekop itu di tanah dan perlahan menghadap wajahnya. "Rumah Bibi Ripleigh—"

"Bibi Ripleigh itu tidak ada." Jessica merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan sesuatu ke tanah yang gembur. Sebuah potongan kayu, seperti telah dipatahkan dari sesuatu. Permukaannya terlukis sulur-sulur cantik dan—bunga digitalis. Bunga digitalis dengan warna biru yang keliru. Napasku tercekat.

Selama ini, selama berbulan-bulan ini...

"Sulapan binatang buasmu tidak mempan kepadaku," katanya dengan dingin dan kuat.

"Rupanya tekad sekuat besi bisa menangkal glamor itu. Jadi aku terpaksa menyaksikan Ayah dan Yoona menangis histeris pada sesuatu yang tidak ada. Aku mendengarkan mereka berkata betapa beruntungnya kau dipanggil ke rumah 'bibi', bahwa angin musim dingin merusak pintu rumah kita. Aku mengira aku sudah gila—tetapi setiap kali aku mengira begitu, aku melihat meja yang dilukis itu, lalu mencakar-cakarnya lebih dalam, dan aku tahu itu bukan hanya di kepalaku."

Aku belum pernah mendengar ada glamor yang tidak mempan. Namun pikiran Jessica memang hanya bisa dikendalikan olehnya sendiri; dia telah membangun tembok yang begitu kokoh—dari baja atau besi dan kayu ash—sehingga sihir dari seorang Tuan Agung pun tidak bisa menembusnya.

"Yoona bilang—Yoona bilang kau pergi menemuiku. Katanya kau berusaha mencari."

Jessica mendengus, wajahnya kelam dan penuh dengan kemarahan yang telah lama membara sehingga tak bisa dikuasainya. "Dia menculikmu di tengah malam, mengaku-aku ada omong kosong soal Pakta. Kemudian segalanya berjalan seolah-olah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak beres. Semuanya tidak beres."

Tanganku menggantung lemas. "Kau pergi menyusulku," kataku. "Kau pergi menyusulku—ke Prythian."

"Aku hanya sampai di tembok pelindung. Aku tidak menemukan jalan masuknya."

Tanganku yang gemetar meraih kerongkonganku. "Kau melakukan perjalanan dua hari ke sana dan dua hari untuk kembali—melalui hutan di musim dingin?"

Dia mengangkat bahu, memandangi potongan meja itu. "Aku mengupah seorang pendekar dari kota untuk mengantarku seminggu setelah kau diculik. Dengan uang penjualan kulit binatang itu. Hanya dia yang sepertinya mau percaya kepadaku."

"Kau melakukannya—untukku?"

Mata Jessica—mataku, mata ibu kami—balas menatap mataku. "Ada yang tidak beres," katanya lagi.

Chanyeol salah ketika kami membahas apakah ayahku rela datang menyusul ku—dia tidak memiliki keberanian, kemarahan. Kalau memang demikian, dia pasti menyewa seseorang untuk mewakili nya.

Namun Jessica pergi bersama pendekar bayaran itu. Kakakku yang dingin dan penuh kebencian berani pergi ke Prythian demi menyelamatkanku.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Taecyeon?" tanyaku, kata-kata itu tertahan.

"Kusadari dia tidak mau pergi bersamaku ke Prythian untuk menyelamatkanmu." Bagi Jessica, dengan hati yang marah tanpa henti, itu tak bisa diterima.

Aku menatap kakakku, menatapnya dengan saksama, pada wanita yang tidak tahan dengan orang-orang penjilat yang kini mengerumuninya, yang tidak pernah menghabiskan sehari pun di hutan, tetapi pergi ke wilayah serigala.

Dia yang tenggelam dalam kematian ibu kami, lalu dalam kebangkrutan kami, dalam kepahitan dan kemarahan yang beku, karena kemarahan adalah penyambung hidup, sebuah pelepasan akan kekejaman.

Namun, dia sungguh peduli—di balik itu, dia peduli, dan mungkin menyayangi lebih besar dibandingkan yang bisa kupahami, lebih dalam dan setia. "Taecyeon memang tidak pernah layak mendapatkanmu," kataku pelan.

Kakakku tidak tersenyum, tetapi cahaya bersinar di mata biru keabuannya. "Ceritakan semuanya yang terjadi," katanya—sebuah perintah, bukan permintaan.

Maka kulakukan.

Ketika aku selesai bercerita, Jessica hanya menatapku lama sekali sebelum akhirnya memintaku untuk mengajarinya melukis.

••••

Mengajari Jessica melukis persis seperti yang kubayangkan, tetapi setidaknya aku jadi punya alasan agar kami bisa menghindari bagian tersibuk di rumah, yang semakin bertambah hiruk-pikuk ketika hari pesta dansaku semakin dekat.

Perlengkapan melukis mudah didapat, tetapi menjelaskan bagaimana aku melukis, meyakinkan Jessica untuk mengekspresikan apa yang ada di benaknya, di hatinya...

Setidaknya, dia mengulang goresan kuasku dengan tepat dan tangan yang mantap.

Saat kami keluar dari ruangan yang membuat kami lupa waktu, kami berdua berlepotan cat dan arang, persiapan kastel itu sudah hampir selesai, berbagai rangkaian aneka bunga dan warna menghiasi setiap birai, setiap permukaan, setiap lengkung pintu. Indah. Yoona memilih sendiri tiap bunganya dan memberi instruksi kepada para staf di mana harus menaruhnya.

Jessica dan aku menyelinap ke atas. Ketika kami sampai di puncak tangga, ayahku dan Yoona muncul di bawah, bergandengan lengan.

Wajah Jessica mengencang. Ayahku menggumamkan pujian kepada Yoona yang berseri-seri memandangnya dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Aku bahagia untuk mereka—untuk kenyamanan dan kemudahan gaya hidup mereka, untuk kepuasan di wajah mereka. Ya, mereka memiliki kesedihan kecil, tetapi mereka tampak begitu... relaks.

Jessica berjalan di sepanjang lorong, dan aku mengikutinya. "Terkadang," Jessica berkata ketika dia berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, di seberang kamarku, "aku ingin menanyakannya apakah dia ingat tahun-tahun ketika dia hampir membiarkan kita mati kelaparan."

"Kau juga menghabiskan setiap koin yang kudapatkan." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak lagi. Jika kau tidak bisa, aku ingin lihat apakah dia akan berusaha melakukannya sendiri, alih-alih mengukir kayu-kayu kecil itu. Apakah dia sungguh rela keluar dan berjuang untuk kita. Aku tidak bisa mengurus kita semua, tidak seperti yang kau lakukan. Aku membencimu karena itu. Tetapi aku lebih membenci dia. Masih."

"Apa Ayah tahu?"

"Sejak dulu dia tahu kalau aku membencinya, bahkan sebelum kita jatuh miskin. Dia membiarkan Ibu meninggal—dia memiliki kapal-kapal yang bisa dikirimnya ke seberang dunia untuk mencari obat, atau dia bisa mengupah orang untuk pergi ke Prythian dan memohon mereka memberikan bantuan. Namun, dia membiarkan Ibu melemah dan meninggal."

"Ayah mencintainya—dia berduka atas kepergiannya." Aku tidak tahu mana yang sesungguhnya—mungkin keduanya.

"Dia membiarkan Ibu meninggal. Kau pasti rela pergi ke ujung dunia ini untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Agung-mu."

Hatiku remuk lagi, tetapi aku hanya berkata, "Ya, aku rela." Kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarku untuk bersiap-siap.

•

•

•

•


	31. Chapter 31

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 31

Pesta dansa itu adalah rentetan kabur tarian waltz dan jilat-menjilat antara para bangsawan yang memakai perhiasan gemerlapan serta minum-minum anggur dan bersulang untukku. Aku tak lepas dari sisi Jessica , karena dia tampak andal menakut-nakuti para pelamar yang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang kekayaanku.

Namun aku berusaha tersenyum, hanya demi Yoona, yang hilir mudik di ruangan, menyapa tiap tamu satu per satu dan berdansa bersama putra-putra bangsawan penting.

Aku tak henti memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jessica—tentang menyelamatkan Chanyeol.

Aku tahu ada yang salah. Aku tahu dia dalam bahaya—bukan hanya dengan adanya wabah itu, melainkan juga kekuatan-kekuatan yang bergabung untuk menghancurkannya begitu mematikan.

Akan tetapi, aku sudah berhenti mencari jawaban, behenti memperjuangkannya, senang dengan sangat egois karena bisa meredam bagian diriku yang ganas dan liar yang hanya bertahan jam demi jam.

Aku membiarkannya mengirimku pulang. Aku tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk merangkum informasi yang sudah kukumpulkan tentang wabah itu ataupun Victoria; aku tidak berusaha menyelamatkannya. Aku belum mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Sementara Minho...

Minho juga mengetahuinya—dan menunjukannya melalui ucapan-ucapan getirnya pada hari terakhirku di sana, kekecewaannya terhadapku.

Pukul 2 pagi, belum ada tanda-tanda pesta itu akan usai. Ayahku berkumpul dengan beberapa pria pedagang dan bangsawan lain yang sudah diperkenalkan kepadaku dan seketika kulupakan namanya.

Yoona sedang tertawa di tengah lingkaran teman-temannya yang cantik, merona, dan memikat. Jessica diam-diam sudah pergi tengah malam tadi, dan aku tidak mau repot-repot berpamitan ketika akhirnya aku menyelinap ke atas.

Keesokan siangnya, dengan mata mengantuk, kami berkumpul makan siang. Aku berterima kasih kepada kakak dan ayahku atas pesta itu, dan menghindar saat ayahku mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan apakah ada putra dari teman-temannya yang menarik perhatianku.

Teriknya musim panas telah tiba, dan aku menopang dagu dengan tangan sambil mengipas-ngipas. Aku tidak tidur nyenyak dalam udara panas tadi malam. Di rumah Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah kepanasan atau kedinginan.

"Aku berencana membeli tanah milik keluarga Lee," kata ayahku kepada Yoona, satu-satunya yang mendengarkannya. "Kudengar kabar tanah itu akan dijual, berhubung tidak ada keluarganya yang selamat. Tanah itu akan menjadi investasi properti yang bagus. Mungkin salah satu dari kalian ada yang mau membangun rumah di sana kalau sudah siap."

Yoona mengangguk antusias, sementara aku mengerjap-ngerjap. "Apa yang terjadi kepada keluarga Lee?"

"Oh, kejadiannya menyeramkan sekali," kata Yoona.

"Rumah mereka terbakar dan semua meninggal. Mereka tidak dapat menemukan jasad Taemin..." Dia menatap piringnya. "Kejadiannya tengah malam—seluruh keluarga, para pelayan, semuanya. Sehari sebelum kau pulang ke sini."

"Lee Taemin," ucapku perlahan.

"Teman kita. Ingat?" tanya Yoona.

Aku mengangguk, merasakan tatapan Jessica ke —tidak, tidak mungkin. Itu pasti hanya kebetulan—pasti hanya suatu kebetulan, karena kalau tidak...

Aku telah memberikan namanya kepada Sehun. Dia tidak lupa.

Perutku mulas, dan aku melawan rasa mual melanda dalam tubuhku.

"Kai?" panggil ayahku.

Aku menutup mata dengan tangan gemetar, mengambil napas. Apa yang telah terjadi? Tidak hanya kepada keluarga Lee, tetapi juga di rumah, di Prythian?

"Kai," kata ayahku lagi.

Jessica mendesis kepadanya, "Diam."

Aku menepis kuat-kuat rasa bersalahku, rasa jijik dan takut. Aku harus mendapatkan jawabannya—harus tahu apakah itu hanya suatu kebetulan, atau mungkin aku masih bisa menyelamatkan Taemin.

Jika terjadi sesuatu di sini, di alam fana, berarti di Negeri Musim Semi... berarti makhluk-makhluk yang begitu ditakuti Chanyeol... wabah itu sudah memengaruhi sihir mereka, tanah mereka.

Peri. Mereka melewati tembok itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Aku menurunkan tangan dan menatap Jessica.

"Kau harus dengarkan aku baik-baik," kataku kepadanya, menelan ludah kuat-kuat. "Semua yang kuceritakan harus tetap dirahasiakan. Kau tidak boleh datang mencariku. Kau tidak boleh menyebut-nyebut namaku lagi kepada siapa pun."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kai?" Ayahku ternganga melihatku dari ujung meja. Yoona memandangi kami secara bergantian, gelisah di tempat duduknya. Jessica membalas tatapanku. Tak gentar.

"Kurasa kemungkinan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk di Prythian," kataku pelan.

Aku tidak pernah tahu tanda-tanda peringatan apa yang dimasukkan Chanyeol ke dalam glamor yang menghasut keluargaku untuk pergi menyelamatkan diri, tetapi aku tidak akan mengambil risiko dengan hanya mengandalkan itu. Apalagi setelah Taemin diculik, keluarganya dibunuh... karena aku. Kerongkonganku serasa terbakar.

"Prythian!" seru ayahku dan Yoona. Jessica mengangkat tangannya agar mereka diam.

Aku melanjutkan, "Kalau kalian tidak mau pergi, sewa pengawal—sewa pengintai untuk mengawasi tembok pelindung, mengawasi hutan. Dan desa." Aku beranjak dari kursi.

"Begitu ada tanda-tanda bahaya pertama, kabar pertama yang kau dengar tentang penerobosan di tembok atau ada sesuatu yang ganjil, cepat-cepat naik kapal dan berlayar. Kalian harus pergi sejauh mungkin, sejauh mungkin ke selatan, ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah ingin didatangi peri."

Ayahku dan Yoona mulai mengerjap-ngerjap, seolah-olah membersihkan kabut dari pikiran mereka—seperti baru bangun dari tidur nyenyak. Jessica mengikutiku ke lorong, ke lantai atas.

"Keluarga Lee," katanya. "Yang terjadi kepada mereka sebenarnya ditujukan untuk kita. Tetapi kau memberikan nama palsu kepada mereka—peri-peri keji yang mengancam Tuan Agung-mu itu." Aku mengangguk. Aku bisa melihat rencana yang sedang tersusun di matanya. "Apakah akan ada invasi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku diberi tahu bahwa ada semacam penyakit yang membuat kekuatan mereka melemah atau tak terkendali, wabah di tanah mereka yang merusak keamanan di Perbatasan-perbatasan dan bisa membunuh orang jika menyerang dengan cukup kuat. Mereka—mereka bilang wabah itu kembali menguat... sedang bergerak. Terakhir kudengar, kekuatannya cukup bisa membahayakan tanah kita. Tetapi jika Negeri Musim Semi akan jatuh, berarti wabah itu sudah semakin dekat, dan Chanyeol... Chanyeol adalah benteng terakhir yang menjaga negeri-negeri lain terkendali—negeri-negeri yang mematikan. Kurasa dia berada dalam bahaya."

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan mulai melepas gaun tunik. Kakakku membantu, kemudian membuka lemari pakaian untuk mengeluarkan tunik biasa dan celana tebal serta sepatu bot. Aku memakai itu semua dan tengah mengikat rambutku ke belakang saat dia berkata, "Kami tidak membutuhkanmu di sini, Kai. Jangan menengok ke belakang."

Kupasang sepatu bot dan mengambil pisau berburu yang diam-diam kubeli selama tinggal di sini.

"Ayah pernah bilang kepadamu, jangan pernah kembali," kata Jessica, "dan sekarang aku yang mengatakannya. Kami bisa mengurus diri kami sendiri."

Dulu mungkin aku akan merasa itu sebuah penghinaan, tetapi sekarang aku mengerti—mengerti akan hadiah yang ditawarkannya untukku. Aku menyematkan pisau-pisau di pinggang dan mencangklong kantong panah di punggung—tidak ada panah kayu ash—sebelum menyelipkan busur panah.

"Mereka bisa berbohong," ujarku, memberikan informasi yang kuharap tidak akan pernah dibutuhkannya.

"Peri bisa berbohong, dan besi sama sekali tidak mengusik mereka sedikit pun. Kayu ash yang bisa. Ambil uangku dan belilah serumpun pohon ash, biar Yoona merawatnya."

Jessica menggeleng, mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, gelang besinya masih ada di sana. "Menurutmu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menolong? Dia seorang Tuan Agung—kau hanya manusia." Itu juga bukan hinaan. Sebuah pertanyaan dari pikiran yang penuh perhitungan dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak peduli," kuakui, kini berdiri di pintu yang kubuka lebar-lebar. "Tetapi aku harus berusaha."

Jessica tetap di kamarku. Dia tidak akan mengucapkan selamat jalan—dia benci, sama bencinya dengan perpisahan seperti aku.

Namun aku berpaling kepada kakakku dan berkata, "Dunia yang lebih baik itu ada, Jessica. Ada dunia yang lebih baik di luar sana, menunggu untuk kau temukan. Jika aku memiliki kesempatan, jika semuanya membaik, lebih aman... aku akan menemukanmu lagi." Hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan.

Jessica menegakkan bahu. "Tidak usah. Kurasa aku tidak akan suka para peri." Aku mengangkat alis. Dia melanjutkan dengan sedikit mengangkat bahu.

"Coba saja mengirim kabar kalau sudah aman. Jika nanti memang bisa aman, Ayah dan Yoona boleh memiliki tempat ini. Kurasa aku ingin melihat ada apa di luar sana, apa yang mungkin bisa dilakukan seorang wanita dengan kekayaan dan nama baik."

Tak terbatas, pikirku. Tidak ada batasan untuk apa saja yang mungkin mau dilakukan Jessica, kesuksesan seperti apa yang akan dicapainya setelah dia menemukan tempat yang dia sebut rumah. Aku berdoa aku bisa beruntung sehingga bisa menyaksikannya suatu hari nanti.

••••

Tanpa kuduga Yoona sudah menyiapkan kuda, sekantong makanan, dan perlengkapan ketika aku bergegas menuruni tangga. Ayahku tidak terlihat di mana pun. Namun Yoona memelukku dan mendekap erat, berkata, "Aku ingat—aku ingat semuanya sekarang."

Aku balas memeluknya. "Waspadalah. Kalian semua."

Dia mengangguk, matanya berair. "Aku ingin melihat benua itu bersamamu, Kai."

Aku tersenyum kepada kakakku, memasukkan wajah cantiknya ke dalam ingatanku, dan menyeka air matanya.

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti," kataku. Janji lain yang bisa kutepati jika aku cukup beruntung.

Yoona masih menangis ketika aku memacu kuda dan melintasi jalan dengan cepat. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada ayahku lagi.

Aku berkuda seharian dan berhenti ketika hari sudah terlalu gelap, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat jelas. Ke arah utara—di sanalah aku harus memulai dan terus berjalan sampai mencapai tembok.

Aku harus kembali ke sana—harus mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi, harus memberi tahu Chanyeol semuanya yang ada di dalam hatiku sebelum terlambat.

Aku berkuda seharian lagi pada hari kedua, tidur tidak nyenyak, dan kembali berangkat sebelum matahari terbit.

Terus seperti itu, menembus hutan musim panas, rimbun dan lebat, bersenandung. Sunyi melanda sepenuhnya. Aku memperlambat kuda, berjalan hati-hati dan menyapu semak-semak serta pepohonan di depan untuk mencari tanda-tanda, mencari gerakan. Tidak ada. Sama sekali.

Kemudian kudaku berhenti dan menggeleng kepalanya, dan aku tak bisa lagi tetap duduk di atas pelana karena dia menolak berjalan lagi. Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa—tidak ada penanda. Ketika aku turun dari kuda, nyaris tak bernapas ketika aku menjulurkan tangan, rupanya aku tidak bisa melewatinya.

Di sana, membelah hutan, berdiri tembok yang tak kasatmata.

Para peri datang dan pergi menembus tembok ini—konon kabarnya melalui lubang-lubang. Jadi aku menuntun kudaku di sepanjang tembok itu, sembari mengetuk-ngetuk sesering mungkin untuk memastikan aku tetap berjalan tepat di samping tembok.

Butuh dua hari untuk melakukannya—dan malam-malam di antaranya lebih menakutkan daripada semua pengalamanku di Negeri Musim Semi. Dua hari, sebelum aku melihat batu-batu berlumut yang ditaruh berseberangan, terdapat pusaran samar yang diukir pada kedua batu itu.

Sebuah gerbang.

Kali ini, ketika aku menaiki kuda dan mengendalikannya ke antara batu itu, dia menurut.

Sihir menusuk hidungku, meresap hingga kudaku kem bali menolak, tetapi kami bisa masuk. Aku mengenali pohon-pohon ini.

Aku berkuda tanpa suara, anak panah terpasang dan siap, bahaya yang mengintai di rimba ini jauh lebih besar dibandingkan yang ada di hutan yang baru saja kutinggalkan.

Chanyeol mungkin marah sekali—dia mungkin akan menyuruhku untuk berbalik dan pulang. Namun aku akan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku mau membantu, bahwa aku mencintainya dan mau berjuang untuknya dengan cara apa pun yang bisa kulakukan, bahkan jika aku terus mengikatnya supaya dia mau mendengarkan.

Aku larut memikirkan bagaimana caraku meyakinkannya agar tidak mulai meraung-raung sehingga aku tidak langsung menyadari kesunyiannya—burung-burung tidak bernyanyi, bahkan ketika aku semakin dekat ke rumah manor itu sendiri, semak-semak pagar pekarangan terlihat perlu dipangkas.

Pada saat aku mencapai gerbang, mulutku mengering. Gerbang terbuka, besi pagarnya sudah membengkok tak keruan, seolah-olah ada tangan raksasa yang mencabutnya.

Setiap langkah kaki kuda terlalu keras saat menginjak jalan berkerikil, dan perutku serasa merosot semakin ke bawah ketika aku melihat pintu depannya terbuka lebar. Salah satu daun pintunya menggantung, engsel atasnya tercabut.

Aku turun dari kuda, panah siap dilepaskan. Namun tidak perlu memanah, tempat itu kosong—benar-benar kosong. Seperti makam.

"Chanyeol?" seruku. Aku menaiki tangga depan rumah itu.

Bergegas memasukinya, mengumpat ketika aku terpeleset pecahan porselen—sisa pecahan dari vas. Perlahan aku membelok ke lorong depan.

Tempat itu kelihatan telah dimasuki sepasukan tentara.

Permadaninya compang-camping, birai marmer pecah, dan lampu kandil hancur di lantai, berupa gundukan kristal yang remuk."Chanyeol?" teriakku. Sunyi. Semua jendela pecah.

"Minho?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Chanyeol?" Suaraku menggema ke seluruh rumah, seperti mengejek.

Sendirian di rumah manor yang hancur, aku merosot bertopang lutut.

Dia sudah tidak ada.

•

•

•

•


	32. Chapter 32

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 32

Aku berlutut pada serpihan di lorong depan selama satu menit—hanya satu menit.

Kemudian dengan hati-hati aku bangkit supaya tidak menginjak serakan kaca dan kayu—atau percikan darah.

Ada cipratan darah di mana-mana, juga genangan kecil dan semburannya pada dinding yang rompal. Ini hutan dalam bentuk lain, aku berkata kepada diriku sendiri. Jejak lain yang harus dilacak.

Perlahan, aku melintasi lantai, mengusut informasi yang tersisa. Dilihat dari pola darahnya—di sini sempat terjadi pertarungan sengit, sebagian besar kerusakan rumah terjadi pada saat pertarungan, bukan sesudahnya.

Kaca-kaca yang remuk dan jejak-jejak kaki datang, lalu pergi dari depan dan belakang rumah, seolah-olah rumah ini dikepung. Para penyusup terpaksa mendobrak paksa pintu depan; pintu ke arah kebun habis mereka hancurkan.

Tidak ada mayat, kukatakan itu berulang kali kepada diriku sendiri. Tidak ada mayat, dan tidak banyak darah.

Mereka pasti masih hidup. Chanyeol harus hidup. Sebab jika dia sudah mati...

Aku menggosok-gosok wajah, menarik napas tak teratur. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku berpikir terlalu jauh. Tanganku gemetar saat aku berhenti di depan pintu ruang makan, kedua daun pintunya hampir terlepas dari engselnya.

Aku tidak dapat memastikan, apakah penyebab kerusakannya adalah luapan marah Chanyeol pada hari kedatangan Sehun sehari sebelum kepergianku atau ada orang lain yang merusaknya.

Meja raksasa terpotong-potong, jendela-jendela pecah, tirai-tirai robek. Namun tidak ada darah—tidak ada darah di sini. Jika dilihat dari jejak pecahan kaca...

Kuamati jejak di sepanjang lantai. Jejaknya sudah diacak-acak, tetapi aku bisa melihat dua set—besar dan bersisian—menunjukkan tempat meja sebelumnya. Seolah-olah Chanyeol dan Minho sebelumnya duduk di sini ketika serangan itu berlangsung, dan keluar rumah tanpa perlawanan.

Jika aku benar, berarti mereka masih hidup. Aku menelusuri jejak kaki di ambang pintu, berjongkok sejenak untuk mempelajari serpihan kaca, tanah, dan darah yang mengerikan.

Mereka bertemu di sini—dilihat dari beberapa pasang jejak kaki. Lalu menuju kebun—Terdengar suara kersak reruntuhan dari lorong. Aku mengeluarkan pisau berburu dan masuk ke ruang makan, mencari-cari tempat persembunyian.

Namun semuanya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Tanpa ada pilihan lain, aku berlari ke belakang daun pintu. Menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dengan tangan untuk menahan agar tidak bernapas terlalu keras dan mengintip melalui celah antara pintu dan dinding.

Ada sesuatu yang terpincang-pincang dan mengendus.

Aku bisa melihat punggungnya—tertutup jubah polos, tingginya sedang. Jika dia menutup pintu, dia akan langsung bisa menemukan aku. Mungkin jika jaraknya ke ruang makan cukup jauh, aku bisa menyelinap keluar—tetapi itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan tempat persembunyianku. Mungkin dia hanya akan berbalik dan pergi.

Lalu sosok itu kembali mengendus, dan perutku terasa mengencang. Dia bisa mencium bauku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya lebih jelas, berharap bisa menemukan kelemahannya yang bisa dijadikan sasaran pisau jika terpaksa.

Sosok itu menoleh sedikit ke arahku.

Aku berteriak, dan sosok itu menciut ketika aku keluar dari balik pintu. "Sunny."

Dia terbengong melihatku, tangannya di dada, gaun cokelat yang biasa dipakainya robek-robek dan kotor, celemeknya sudah tidak ada. Namun tidak berdarah—tidak ada yang terluka kecuali jalannya yang sedikit pincang dan membuatnya bertopang pada kaki kanannya ketika dia bergegas menghampiriku, wajah kulit kayunya memutih seperti kayu birch.

"Kau tidak boleh berada di sini." Dia memandang pisau, busur, dan kantong panahku. "Kau sudah disuruh pergi jauh."

"Apa dia masih hidup?"

"Masih, tetapi—"

Lututku lemas diserang rasa lega. "Dan Minho?"

"Hidup juga. Te—tetapi—"

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi—ceritakan semuanya." Aku terus mengawasi jendela, menyimak suara rumah dan pekarangan di sekeliling kami. Tidak ada suara apa-apa. Sunny mencengkeram lenganku dan menarikku ke luar ruangan.

Dia tidak bicara apa-apa ketika kami bergegas melintasi lorong-lorong kosong yang terlalu sunyi—semuanya berantakan dan banyak percikan darah, tetapi tidak ada jasad. Entah sudah dibawa pergi, atau—aku tidak berani melanjutkan pikiran itu ketika kami sudah memasuki dapur.

Ruangan besar itu telah dihanguskan, yang tersisa hanya arang dan batu-batu yang menghitam. Setelah mengendus-endus dan mendengarkan tanda-tanda bahaya, Sunny melepaskan ku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku harus kembali ke sini. Aku pikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk—aku tidak bisa menjauh. Aku harus membantu."

"Dia sudah bilang kau tidak boleh kembali," bentak Sunny.

"Di mana dia?"

Sunny menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang panjang dan kurus, ujung-ujung jarinya mengais bagian atas topengnya seakan-akan ingin merobeknya dari wajahnya. Namun topeng itu tetap menempel.

Sunny mendesah ketika dia Menurun kan tangan berkulit kayunya. "Dia membawanya," katanya, dan darahku langsung membeku. "Dia membawanya ke istananya di Kaki Gunung."

"Siapa?" Padahal aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Victoria," bisik Sunny, lalu kembali memandang ke sekeliling dapur, seolah-olah takut bila menyebut nama itu bisa sekaligus memanggilnya.

"Mengapa? Dan siapa dia—apa sebenarnya dia? Kumohon, kumohon katakanlah kepadaku—katakan yang sebenarnya."

Sunny bergidik. "Kau mau tahu yang sebenarnya, Nak? Ini yang sebenarnya: Victoria membawa Chanyeol karena kutukan—karena tujuh kali tujuh tahun telah berakhir, dan Chanyeol belum mematahkan wabah Victoria. Vic mengutus semua Tuan Agung untuk datang ke istananya kali ini—supaya mereka bisa menyaksikannya menghancurkan Chanyeol."

"Apa yang dia—kutukan apa?" Sebuah kutukan yang telah dirapalkan Victoria ke tempat ini. Sebuah kutukan yang lepas dari perhatianku.

"Victoria adalah seorang Ratu Agung di tanah ini. Ratu Agung Prythian," bisik Sunny, matanya melebar mengingat kenangan yang menakutkan.

"Tetapi Prythian dipimpin oleh tujuh Tuan Agung secara setara. Tidak ada Ratu Agung."

"Dulu memang begitu—selalu seperti itu. Sampai 100 tahun yang lalu, ketika dia muncul di tanah ini sebagai Perwakilan dari Hybern." Sunny mengambil sebuah kantong besar yang pasti telah dia letakkan di dekat pintu. Kantong itu sudah setengah terisi dengan pakaian dan makanan.

Sembari dia mulai mengais-ngais isi dapur yang telah hancur itu, mengumpulkan pisau-pisau dan segala jenis makanan yang tersisa, aku memikirkan informasi yang diberikan Suriel kepadaku—tentang seorang peri kejam yang selama berabad-abad menyesali adanya Pakta yang terpaksa ditandatanganinya, dan yang telah mengirim komandan paling mematikan menyusup ke kerajaan-kerajaan serta negeri-negeri peri lainnya untuk mencari tahu apakah mereka sependapat dengannya—untuk mencari tahu jika mungkin mereka mau mempertimbangkan untuk kembali mengambil tanah manusia sebagai hak mereka.

Aku bersandar ke salah satu dinding yang penuh jelaga.

"Dia mendatangi satu demi satu negeri-negeri di sini," lanjut Sunny, memutar-mutar apel di tangannya untuk dia periksa. Jika masih baik untuk dimakan, dia menjejalkannya ke dalam kantong.

"Dia mengambil hati para Tuan Agung dengan bujukan untuk menambah kerja sama perdagangan antara Hybern dan Prythian, menambah komunikasi, Menambah pembagian aset. Bunga-Yang-Tak-Pernah-Layu, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Selama 50 tahun, dia tinggal di sini sebagai penghuni yang tidak terikat dengan negeri mana pun, katanya sebagai permintaan maaf atas segala tindakan-tindakannya sendiri serta tindakan-tindakan yang dilakukan Hybern selama Perang."

"Dia melawan kaum-kaum fana pada saat Perang?"

Sunny berhenti mengumpulkan perlengkapan. "Kisahnya merupakan legenda bagi kaum kami—legenda sekaligus mimpi buruk. Dia adalah jenderal bawahan Raja Hybern yang paling mematikan—dia bertempur di baris depan, membantai manusia dan para Peri Agung serta peri biasa yang berani membela mereka. Tetapi dia mempunyai adik perempuan, Luna, yang berjuang di sisinya. Sama keji dan celakanya seperti dia. Kemudian Luna jatuh cinta pada seorang kesatria fana. Max." Sunny menghela napas getir.

"Max memimpin pasukan besar manusia, tetapi Luna diam-diam masih menemuinya, masih mencintainya hingga lupa daratan. Dia terlalu buta untuk menyadari bahwa Max memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatan informasi tentang pasukan Victoria. Victoria menaruh curiga, tetapi tidak bisa membujuk Luna untuk meninggalkannya—dan tidak tega membunuh Max, karena pasti akan sangat menyakiti adiknya."

Sunny mendecakkan lidah dan mulai membuka-buka kabinet, mengamati sisa-sisa di dalamnya. "Victoria sangat senang menyiksa dan membunuh, namun kasih sayangnya kepada adiknya cukup untuk membuatnya diam."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku lirih.

"Oh, Max mengkhianati Luna. Setelah Berbulan-bulan menahan diri dengan menjadi kekasihnya, Max mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkannya, kemudian menyiksa dan membantai Luna, menyalibnya dengan kayu ash sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak selama Max menyiksanya. Max sengaja meninggalkan bagian-bagian tubuh Luna untuk ditemukan oleh Victoria. Konon katanya, kemarahan Victoria mampu meruntuhkan langit jika saja rajanya tidak memberi perintah mundur. Namun, dia dan Max kemudian saling berhadapan untuk terakhir kalinya. Semenjak itu, Victoria membenci kaum manusia dengan kemarahan yang tak bisa terbayangkan."

Sunny menemukan sesuatu yang tampak seperti makanan yang diawetkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong.

"Setelah kedua pihak membuat Pakta," kata Sunny, kini menggeledah laci-laci, "dia memilih untuk membunuh budak-budaknya daripada membebaskannya." Aku memucat.

"Berabad-abad kemudian, para Tuan Agung percaya kepadanya ketika dia mengatakan bahwa kematian adiknya telah mengubahnya—terutama ketika dia membuka jalur perdagangan antara dua teritorial itu. Para Tuan Agung tidak pernah tahu bahwa kapal-kapal yang membawa barang dagangan Hybern juga sekaligus membawa pasukan-pasukan pribadinya. Raja Hybern juga tidak tahu. Tetapi kami segera mengetahuinya, selama 50 tahun dia berada di sini, dia memutuskan ingin menguasai Prythian sendirian, mulai menghimpun kekuatan dan memanfaatkan tanah kami sebagai titik luncuran untuk menghancurkan duniamu untuk selamanya suatu saat nanti, dengan atau tanpa restu dari sang raja. Maka, 49 tahun yang lalu, dia menyerang."

"Dia tahu—dia tahu bahwa dengan pasukan pribadinya sekalipun, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menguasai ketujuh Tuan Agung jika dilihat dari banyak pasukan dan kekuatannya. Namun dia juga licik dan kejam, dan dia menunggu sampai mereka benar-benar memercayainya, sampai mereka berkumpul di sebuah pesta yang diadakan untuk menghormatinya. "

"Lalu pada malam itu dia memasukkan ramuan yang dicurinya dari buku sihir nista milik Raja Hybern ke dalam anggur mereka. Setelah meminumnya, mereka menjadi lemah, kekuatan sihir mereka dilucuti—dan dia mencuri kekuatan mereka dari sumbernya di dalam tubuh mereka—mencabutnya seperti memetik apel dari dahan, hanya menyisakan elemen-elemen paling mendasar."

" Chanyeol mu yang kau lihat di sini hanyalah bayangan dari apa yang dulu mampu dilakukannya, kekuatan yang dulu dia gunakan untuk memimpin. Dengan menurunnya kekuatan para Tuan Agung sedrastis itu, Amarantha mengambil kendali Prythian dari mereka dalam hitungan hari. Selama 49 tahun, kami menjadi budaknya. Selama 49 tahun, dia menunggu kesempatan, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melanggar Pakta dan menguasai tanah manusia—dan semua wilayah kalian di luar itu."

Aku berharap ada bangku atau kursi yang bisa menopang ku saat merosot ke bawah. Sunny membanting laci terakhir dan terpincang-pincang ke kamar penyimpanan makanan.

"Sekarang mereka menyebutnya Pendusta—dia yang terjebak dangan tujuh Tuan Agung dan membangun istananya di bawah Gunung suci di jantung pulau kami." Sunny berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar penyimpanan dan menutupi wajahnya lagi, mengatur napasnya.

Gunung suci—puncak tandus raksasa yang kulihat pada mural di perpustakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Tetapi... penyakit di tanah ini... Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa wabah itu mengambil kekuatan mereka—"

"Victoria lah penyakit di tanah ini," cetus Sunny, menurunkan tangannya dan memasuki kamar penyimpanan.

"Tidak ada wabah kecuali dirinya sendiri. Perbatasan-perbatasan runtuh karena dia membiarkannya hancur. Dia pikir mengirim makhluk-makhluknya untuk menyerang tanah kami itu lucu, menguji seberapa besar kekuatan yang masih dimiliki Chanyeol."

Jika wabah itu ternyata adalah Victoria, berarti bahaya yang mengancam dunia manusia... adalah dia.

Sunny muncul dari dalam kamar penyimpanan, tangannya penuh dengan bermacam-macam sayuran akar. "Tadinya kau bisa jadi orang yang menghentikannya."

Matanya menatapku dengan tajam dan menyeringai. Gigi-giginya tajam mengerikan. Dia menjejalkan lobak dan bit ke dalam kantong.

"Tadinya kau bisa jadi orang yang membebaskan Chanyeol dan membebaskan kekuatannya, jika kau tidak begitu buta untuk melihat hatimu sendiri. Dasar manusia," umpatnya.

"Aku—aku..." Kuangkat tanganku, menghadapkan telapak tanganku kepadanya. "Tadinya aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa tahu," cetus Sunny dengan getir, tawanya parau ketika kembali memasuki kamar penyimpanan.

"Itu bagian dari kutukan Chanyeol."

Kepalaku pening. Aku mendesakkan tubuh lebih jauh ke dinding. "Apanya?" Aku bersusah payah menahan luapan emosi dalam suaraku. "Apa kutukannya? Apa yang dilakukan Victoria terhadapnya?"

Sunny menarik botol-botol bumbu yang tersisa dari rak kamar penyimpanan.

"Chanyeol dan Victoria sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya—keluarga Chanyeol sejak dulu memiliki ikatan dengan Hybern. Selama Perang berlangsung, Negeri Musim Semi bersekutu dengan Hybern agar tetap bisa memperbudak manusia. Maka ayahnya—ayahnya, seorang Tuan yang keji dan berubah-ubah sikap—sangat dekat dengan Raja Hybern dan dengan Victoria. Semasa kecilnya, Chanyeol sering mendampingi ayahnya dalam perjalanan ke Hybern. Pada saat itulah dia mengenal Victoria."

Chanyeol pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia mau berjuang untuk melindungi kebebasan orang—bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan perbudakan. Apakah itu hanya karena malu akan leluhurnya, atau karena dia... karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya diperbudak?

"Lama-kelamaan Victoria menyukai Chanyeol—tertarik kepadanya dengan segenap hati busuknya. Tetapi Chanyeol telah mendengar cerita-cerita seputar Perang dari orang-orang, dan tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Victoria, ayahnya, juga Raja Hybern, kepada para peri dan manusia. Apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada Max sebagai hukuman atas kematian adiknya."

" Chanyeol merasa was-was ketika Victoria datang kemari, terlepas dari usaha-usahanya untuk memancing ke ranjangnya. Maka dia menjaga jarak, sampai akhirnya Victoria mencuri kekuatannya. Sementara Minho... Minho diutus menemui Victoria sebagai wakil Chanyeol, mengusahakan perdamaian di antara mereka."

Kerongkonganku serasa tersekat.

"Victoria menolak, dan... Minho berkata agar dia kembali saja ke lubang kotoran tempat asalnya. Victoria mengambil matanya sebagai hukuman. Mencungkilnya dengan kuku, lalu melukai wajahnya. Dia mengembalikan Minho dalam keadaan berlumuran darah sehingga Chanyeol... Sang Tuan Agung muntah ketika dia melihat sahabatnya."

Aku tidak berani membayangkan seperti apa keadaan Minho pada saat itu bila sampai bisa membuat Chanyeol mual.

Sunny mengetuk topengnya, keping metal itu berdenting di bawah kukunya. "Setelah itu, Victoria mengadakan pesta topeng di Kaki Gunung untuk dirinya sendiri. Semua negeri hadir. Sebuah pesta, katanya—sebagai permintaan maaf atas apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada Minho, dan topeng dikenakan agar Minho tidak perlu menampakkan bekas luka mengerikan di wajahnya."

"Seluruh penduduk Negeri Musim Semi hadir, bahkan para pelayan hadir, dan ikut mengenakan topeng—untuk menghormati kekuatan Chanyeol untuk berubah wujud, katanya. Chanyeol mau mengakhiri konlik tanpa penganiayaan, dan dia pun setuju menghadirinya—membawa kami semua."

Aku menekan kedua tanganku ke dinding batu di belakangku, merasakan dinginnya, kekokohannya.

Sunny berhenti di tengah-tengah dapur dan menaruh kantongnya yang kini sudah penuh dengan makanan dan perlengkapan. "Ketika mereka semua berkumpul, dia Menyatakan bahwa perdamaian dapat diraih—bila Chanyeol bergabung dengannya sebagai kekasih dan pendampingnya. Tetapi ketika Victoria mencoba menyentuhnya, Chanyeol menolak berdekatan dengannya. Terutama setelah apa yang dilakukan Victoria terhadap Minho. "

"Dia berkata—di hadapan semua orang malam itu—bahwa tidak lama lagi dia akan membawa manusia ke ranjangnya, tidak lama lagi dia akan menikahi seorang manusia, daripada harus menyentuh Victoria. Wanita itu mungkin tidak akan dendam, andai saja Chanyeol tidak mengatakan bahwa adiknya sendiri lebih memilih didampingi seorang manusia daripada kakaknya sendiri, bahwa adiknya sendiri lebih memilih Max daripada dia."

Aku mengernyit, tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakan Sunny ketika dia menaruh tangannya di pinggang dan melanjutkan. "Kau bisa menebak sehebat apa pengaruhnya bagi Victoria. Tetapi dia berkata kepada Chanyeol bahwa dia sedang murah hati—dia berkata akan memberikan kesempatan kepada Chanyeol untuk mematahkan mantra yang dia rapalkan kepadanya untuk mencuri kekuatannya."

"Chanyeol meludahi wajah Victoria, dan wanita itu tertawa. Dia mengatakan Chanyeol mempunyai waktu tujuh kali tujuh tahun sebelum dia menjadikan Chanyeol miliknya, sebelum Chanyeol harus bergabung dengannya di Kaki Gunung. "

"Jika dia mau mematahkan kutukan itu, yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah menemukan seorang manusia perempuan atau laki-laki penerima yang mau menikah dengannya. Tetapi bukan asal manusia—melainkan seorang manusia berhati es, yang memiliki kebencian kepada kaum kami. Seorang manusia yang mau membunuh seorang peri."

Lantai di bawahku bergetar, dan aku bersyukur bisa bersandar ke dinding.

"Lebih parah lagi, peri yang dibunuh manusia itu haruslah bawahan Chanyeol sendiri, yang dikirim ke seberang tembok olehnya bagai kambing untuk dikorbankan. Manusia itu hanya bisa dibawa kemari untuk dijadikan pendamping bila dia telah membunuh salah seorang bawahannya melalui serangan tanpa pancingan—membunuhnya hanya karena kebencian semata, seperti yang dilakukan Max kepada Luna... agar dia bisa memahami sakit hati adiknya."

"Paktanya—"

"Itu bohong belaka. Tidak ada ketetapan seperti itu di dalam Pakta. Kau bisa membunuh peri tak berdosa sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa harus menanggung konsekuensi apa pun. Kau membunuh Key yang dikorbankan Chanyeol ke sana."

Key pergi mencari obat, Chanyeol pernah mengatakannya. Bukan untuk wabah sihir—melainkan obat untuk menyelamatkan Prythian dari Victoria, obat untuk kutukannya.

Key hanya menatapku sebelum aku membunuhnya. Membiarkan aku membunuhnya. Supaya rantai kejadiannya bisa dimulai, supaya Chanyeol mendapat kesempatan untuk mematahkan mantranya. Jika Chanyeol mengutus Key ke seberang tembok, tahu betul Key akan mati... Oh, Chanyeol.

Sunny berhenti untuk memungut sebilah pisau mentega yang melintir dan bengkok. Dengan hati-hati dia meluruskan pisau itu. "Bagi Victoria, itu hanya lelucon jahat, hukuman yang cerdas. Kaum kalian sangat membenci dan takut kepada peri sehingga itu mustahil—mustahil manusia yang membunuh peri dengan hati dingin bisa jatuh cinta dengan peri. Tetapi mantra yang dirapalkan kepada Chanyeol hanya bisa dipatahkan jika manusia itu melakukannya sebelum 49 tahun berakhir—jika manusia itu mengatakan tepat ke wajah Chanyeol bahwa dia mencintainya, dan bersungguh-sungguh sepenuh hatinya. "

"Victoria tahu manusia lebih memerhatikan keindahan penampilan, itu sebabnya topeng menutupi wajah kami, menutupi wajahnya, sehingga lebih sulit menemukan manusia yang mau melihat lebih jauh ke balik topeng, di balik sifat alami peri itu, dan jiwa di baliknya. Kemudian dia membungkam kami agar kami tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tentang kutukan itu. Satu kata pun tidak bisa. Kami tidak bisa memberitahumu apa-apa tentang dunia kami, tentang takdir kami. Dia tidak bisa memberitahumu—kami semua tidak bisa memberitahumu dengan jelas. "

"Kebohongan-kebohongan tentang wabah itu—hanya sejauh itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Hanya sejauh itu yang bisa kami semua lakukan. Sekarang aku bisa mengatakannya kepadamu. Artinya, permainan sudah berakhir bagi Victoria."

Dia mengantongi pisau itu.

"Saat-saat awal dia mengutuknya, Chanyeol mengutus bawahannya ke seberang tembok setiap hari. Ke hutan, peternakan, semuanya diubah wujudnya menjadi serigala supaya lebih memungkinkan dibunuh oleh manusia. Jika mereka kembali, biasanya karena gadis-pemuda manusia berlari, berteriak, dan memohon. Bahkan tidak mengangkat tangan untuk melawan."

" Ketika mereka tidak kembali, ikatan antara Chanyeol dengan mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka telah dibunuh oleh orang lain. Manusia pemburu, wanita yang sudah tua, mungkin. Selama dua tahun berturut-turut dia terus mengutus mereka, setiap hari dia harus memilih siapa yang harus dikirim ke seberang tembok. Setelah selusin bawahannya pergi dan tak kembali, dia sangat terluka dan berhenti mengirim utusan. Menghentikannya sama sekali."

"Sejak itu, Chanyeol di sini, memperjuangkan perbatasan sementara kekacauan dan ketidakteraturan berlangsung di negeri-negeri lain di bawah kendali Victoria. Para Tuan Agung lainnya juga melawan. Empat puluh tahun yang lalu, dia mengeksekusi tiga di antaranya dan sebagian besar keluarga mereka karena bersekongkol melawannya."

"Pemberontakan terang-terangan? Negeri mana saja?"

Aku menegakkan tubuh, menjauh dari dinding. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan sekutu di antara mereka untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol.

"Negeri Siang, Musim Panas, dan Musim Dingin. Dan tidak—itu tidak sampai bisa disebut sebagai pemberontakan terang-terangan. Dia menggunakan kekuatan para Tuan Agung untuk mengikat kami ke tanah ini. Maka, para bangsawan yang memberontak, berusaha menyerukan bantuan dari wilayah Peri Agung lainnya untuk mengantarkan pesan tentang manusia-manusia bodoh yang mau memasuki tanah kami—kebanyakan wanita-wanita muda yang memuja kami seperti dewa."

Putra-Putri yang Diberkati. Mereka rupanya sampai ke balik tembok—tetapi bukan untuk dijadikan pengantin. Aku terlalu terpukul karena apa yang kudengar untuk berduka untuk mereka, marah untuk mereka.

"Tetapi Victoria menangkap mereka sebelum mereka meninggalkan daratan ini, dan... kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana akhir hidup mereka. Setelah itu, setelah Victoria juga membunuh para Tuan Agung yang memberontak, para penerus mereka terlalu takut untuk memancing kemarahan Victoria lagi."

"Di mana mereka sekarang? Apakah mereka diizinkan tinggal di tanah mereka, seperti Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Dia menahan mereka dan seluruh isi negeri di Kaki Gunung, tempat dia menyiksa mereka sesuka hati. Jika yang lainnya bersumpah atas persekutuan mereka, mau menyembah dan melayaninya, Victoria memberikan sedikit kebebasan untuk datang dan pergi, dari dan ke Kaki Gunung sesuka mereka. Penduduk negeri kami satu-satunya yang masih dibiarkan di sini sampai kutukan Chanyeol berakhir, tetapi..." Sunny bergidik.

"Itu sebabnya kau terus menyembunyikan keponakan-keponakanmu—untuk melindungi mereka dari hal ini," kataku, sambil memandang kantong penuh di kakinya.

Sunny mengangguk, kemudian dia langsung menghampiri meja besar yang terguling. Aku bergerak untuk Membantunya. Kami berdua menggeram karena berat.

"Kakakku dan aku mengabdi di Negeri Musim Panas—dia dan pasangan nya juga dibunuh dengan penuh kebencian saat pertama kali Victoria menginvasi. Aku membawa pergi dua bocah itu dan melarikan diri sebelum Victoria memaksa semua orang pergi ke Kaki Gunung. Aku datang ke sini karena hanya tempat inilah yang bisa dituju dan aku meminta Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan keponakanku. Dia mengabulkannya—dan aku memohon kepadanya untuk mengizinkanku membantu-bantu di sini, dia memberiku pekerjaan, tidak lama sebelum pesta topeng yang menyebabkan benda sialan ini menempel di wajahku. Jadi, aku sudah ada di sini selama hampir 50 tahun, menyaksikan bagaimana Victoria semakin kencang menjerat leher Chanyeol."

Kami membalikkan meja itu seperti semula, dan kami berdua agak terengah-engah sambil duduk bersandar pada meja.

"Dia sudah berusaha," kata Sunny. "Bahkan dengan adanya mata-mata Victoria, dia berusaha menemukan cara untuk mematahkan kutukan, untuk melakukan apa pun untuk melawannya, mencari cara tanpa harus mengutus bawahannya ke sana lagi untuk dibunuh manusia. "

"Dia pikir, jika manusia itu bisa mencintai dengan tulus, maka membawanya kemari untuk membebaskannya sama saja perbudakan dalam bentuk lain. Menurutnya, jika dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia, Victoria akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghancurkan manusia itu, seperti dia menghancurkan adiknya. Maka, selama puluhan tahun dia menolak untuk melakukannya, tidak mau mengambil risiko. "

"Tetapi musim dingin ini, ketika waktu yang tersisa tinggal beberapa bulan, dia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Dia mengirim bawahannya yang tersisa satu demi satu. Dan mereka memang rela—selama bertahun-tahun ini mereka memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk diutus pergi. Chanyeol sudah putus asa ingin menyelamatkan rakyatnya, sudah cukup putus asa sampai rela mengorbankan nyawa para bawahannya, mengorbankan nyawa manusia yang akan menyelamatkan kami. Tiga hari berlalu, akhirnya Key bertemu dengan seorang manusia laki-laki di celah hutan—dan kau membunuhnya dengan kebencian di hatimu."

Tetapi aku telah mengecewakan mereka. Dengan begitu, aku sudah mencelakakan mereka semua. Aku telah mencelakakan setiap orang di tempat ini, mencelakakan Prythian itu sendiri. Aku bersyukur bisa bersandar pada tepi meja—kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah merosot ke lantai.

"Padahal kau bisa mematahkan mantra itu," Sunny menggeram, gigi-gigi tajamnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahku. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengatakan kau cinta kepadanya—kalau kau mengatakan kau mencintainya dengan bersungguh-sungguh, dengan segenap hati Manusia tak bergunamu itu, maka kekuatannya akan dibebaskan. Dasar kau pemuda bodoh, bodoh."

Pantas saja Minho kesal kepadaku walaupun masih tetap menoleransi kehadiranku—pantas saja saat aku pergi dia sangat kecewa kepadaku, mendebat Chanyeol agar membiarkan ku tinggal lebih lama. "Maakan aku," pintaku, mataku terasa panas.

Sunny mendengus. "Katakan saja itu kepada Chanyeol. Waktu yang dimilikinya tinggal tiga hari ketika kau pergi sebelum 49 tahun berakhir. Tiga hari, dia malah membiarkanmu pergi. Victoria datang kemari bersama kroni-kroninya tepat saat tujuh kali tujuh tahun berakhir dan menculiknya, bersama sebagian besar penghuni negeri ini, dan membawa mereka ke Kaki Gunung sebagai pengikutnya. Makhluk seperti aku terlalu rendah baginya—meskipun dia tidak sampai membunuh kami di tempat."

Aku berusaha untuk tidak membayangkannya. "Tetapi bagaimana dengan Raja Hybern—jika Victoria menguasai Prythian untuk dirinya sendiri dan mencuri mantra-mantranya, apa itu berarti Raja Hybern menganggapnya melawan atau memandangnya sebagai sekutu?"

"Jika memang hubungan mereka buruk, Sang Raja tidak berbuat apa pun untuk menghukum Victoria. Kini sudah 49 tahun berlalu dia menggenggam tanah ini. Lebih buruk lagi, setelah para Tuan Agung jatuh, semua yang jahat di tanah kami—bahkan yang terlalu buruk untuk Negeri Malam sekalipun—bergabung dengannya. Sekarang pun masih. Victoria menawarkan tempat perlindungan kepada mereka. Tetapi kami tahu—kami tahu bahwa dia membangun pasukannya, menunggu waktu yang tepat sebelum melancarkan serangan ke duniamu, dipersenjatai dengan peri-peri paling mematikan dan kejam di seluruh Prythian dan Hybern."

"Seperti Attor," ujarku, rasa takut dan ngeri memelintir perutku. Sunny mengangguk. "Di wilayah manusia, menurut rumor semakin banyak peri yang menyelinap masuk melalui tembok untuk menyerang manusia. Jika tidak ada peri yang bisa menembus tembok seizin Victoria, maka itu artinya selama ini dia mendukung penyerangan-penyerangan itu."

Jika perkiraanku tentang apa yang terjadi kepada Lee Taemin dan keluarganya memang benar, berarti Victoria juga yang memberikan perintahnya.

Sunny menebas kotoran yang tak bisa kulihat di meja sandaran kami. "Aku tidak terkejut bila dia mengutus kroco-kroconya ke dunia manusia untuk menyelidiki kekuatan dan kelemahan kalian untuk menyusun rencana menghancurkan kaum manusia, yang suatu hari nanti ingin dilancarkannya."

Ini lebih buruk lagi—jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan yang kukira ketika aku memperingatkan Jessica dan keluargaku untuk tetap waspada dan pergi saat ada sekilas tanda-tanda bahaya. Aku merasa mual membayangkan orang-orang seperti apa yang bersama Chanyeol—mual membayangkan dia begitu putus asa, tersiksa rasa bersalah dan duka karena harus mengorbankan para pengawalnya, dan tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya kepadaku. Dia juga membiarkanku pergi.

Membiarkan segala pengorbanan, termasuk pengorbanan Key, menjadi tahu jika aku tetap berada di sini, aku bisa menjadi sasaran kemarahan Victoria, meskipun aku bisa membebaskannya.

"_Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dari mereka, dari apa yang terjadi di Prythian. Bahkan jika kita bersama-sama melawan wabah itu, mereka akan memburumu—dia akan mencari cara untuk membunuhmu."_

Teringat olehku usahanya yang payah untuk memujiku saat aku baru datang—dan kemudian dia menyerah, tidak mengusahakan apa pun untuk memikatku setelah aku tampak begitu ingin pergi dari sini, tidak mau berbicara dengannya selamanya. Namun, terlepas dari itu semua, pada akhirnya dia jatuh cinta kepadaku—tahu betul aku juga mencintainya, dan membiarkanku pergi saat waktunya tinggal beberapa hari saja. Dia mendahulukan aku dibanding seisi negerinya, dibanding seluruh Prythian.

"Jika Chanyeol dibebaskan—jika kekuatannya utuh kembali," kataku, sambil menatap dinding yang gosong, "apakah dia bisa mengalahkan Victoria?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Victoria mengakali para Tuan Agung dengan cara yang licik, bukan dengan kekuatan. Sihir adalah hal yang spesiik—seperti halnya peraturan, dan dia memanipulasinya dengan hebat. Dia menyimpan kekuatan mereka di dalam dirinya, sepertinya dia tidak bisa menggunakannya, atau hanya bisa menggunakannya paling tidak sedikit saja. Benar, dia memiliki kekuatan mematikan sendiri, jadi jika mereka bertarung—"

"Tetapi apakah Chanyeol lebih kuat?" Aku mulai meremas-remas tanganku.

"Dia adalah Tuan Agung," jawab Sunny, seolah-olah itu sudah cukup menjawab, "tetapi sekarang semua tidak penting lagi. Dia akan menjadi budak Victoria, dan kami semua harus memakai topeng ini sampai dia setuju menjadi kekasih Victoria—kalaupun dia mau, kekuatannya tidak akan pernah utuh kembali. Victoria tidak akan pernah membebaskan mereka yang ada di Kaki Gunung."

Aku bangkit dan menegakkan bahu. "Bagaimana cara aku ke sana?"

Dia mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau tidak bisa ke Kaki Gunung. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa keluar dari sana hidup-hidup."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku begitu kuat sehingga kuku-kukuku menusuk kulit. "Bagaimana. Cara. Aku. Ke sana."

"Itu bunuh diri—dia akan membunuhmu, meskipun kau bisa sampai cukup dekat sehingga bisa melihatnya."

Victoria telah menipunya—dia sudah sangat menyakiti Chanyeol. Sudah sangat menyakiti kami semua.

"Kau manusia," lanjut Sunny, sambil beranjak. "Otot dan kulitmu setipis kertas."

Victoria pasti juga menculik Minho—dulu dia sudah pernah mencabut mata Minho dan meninggalkan bekas luka seperti itu. Apakah ibunya berduka untuknya?

"Kau terlalu buta untuk melihat kutukan Chanyeol." Sunny melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi Victoria? Kau hanya akan membuat semua bertambah buruk."

Victoria telah mengambil segalanya yang kuinginkan, segalanya yang mulai berani kuimpikan. "Tunjukkan jalannya kepadaku," kataku, suaraku gemetar, tetapi tanpa air mata.

"Tidak." Sunny menggantung kantongnya di bahu. "Pulanglah. Akan kuantar kau sampai tembok. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan sekarang. Chanyeol akan menjadi budak Victoria selama-lamanya, dan Prythian akan berada di bawah kekuasaannya juga. Itulah takdir yang harus dihadapi, itulah yang telah diputuskan oleh Kaldron."

"Aku tidak percaya takdir. Aku juga tidak percaya Kaldron konyol apa pun."

Dia menggeleng-geleng lagi, rambut cokelat liarnya seperti lumpur yang berkilauan di bawah cahaya redup.

"Bawa aku ke tempat Victoria," desakku.

Jika Victoria menggorok leherku, setidaknya aku mati karena melakukan sesuatu untuk Chanyeol—setidaknya aku akan mati saat berusaha memperbaiki kerusakan yang tidak kucegah, berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang yang telah kucelakai. Setidaknya Chanyeol akan tahu aku melakukan itu untuknya, dan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Sunny mengamatiku dengan saksama sejenak sebelum tatapannya melunak. "Baiklah."

•

•

•

•


	33. Chapter 33

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 33

Mungkin aku memang sedang menuju kematian, tetapi aku tidak akan tiba di sana dengan tangan kosong. Aku mengencangkan ikat kantong panahku di dada, kemudian mengelus bulu-bulu anak panah yang mengintip di belakang bahuku.

Tentu saja bukan panah kayu ash, melainkan apa pun yang kutemukan berserakan di seluruh rumah ini kumanfaatkan sebisa mungkin. Aku bisa saja membawa lebih banyak lagi, tetapi senjata hanya akan membebaniku dalam perjalanan, dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan sebagian besar senjata-senjata itu.

Jadi kuselempangkan sekantong penuh anak panah, dua belati di pinggangku, dan sebuah busur panah menggantung di bahu. Begini lebih baik daripada tidak bawa senjata sama sekali, bahkan jika aku nanti berhadapan dengan peri-peri yang tahu cara membunuh sejak lahir.

Sunny mengantarku menembus hutan dan kaki bukit yang sunyi, sebentar-sebentar kami berhenti untuk mendengarkan sekeliling, untuk mengubah jalur perjalanan kami. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang dia dengar atau hirup di luar sana, apalagi dengan kesunyian mencekam seperti itu menyelimuti tanah ini.

_Tetaplah bersama Tuan Agung_, kata Suriel waktu itu.

Tetaplah bersamanya, jatuh cinta kepadanya, dan semuanya akan baik kembali. Andai aku tetap di sampingnya, andai aku mengakui perasaanku... semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Dunia perlahan beralih ke malam, dan kedua kakiku sakit karena lereng curam di bukit, tetapi Sunny terus berjalan—tak satu kali pun melihat ke belakang untuk memeriksa apakah aku mengikutinya.

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah seharusnya aku Membawa lebih banyak makanan untuk porsi satu hari ketika dia berhenti di sebuah lubang yang terletak di antara dua bukit.

Udaranya dingin—jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan udara di puncak bukit, dan aku menggigil ketika mataku menangkap mulut gua yang sempit. Tidak mungkin itu jalan masuknya—karena mural yang kulihat menggambarkan Kaki Gunung berada di tengah-tengah Prythian. Jaraknya berminggu-minggu perjalanan.

"Semua jalan menuju Kaki Gunung gelap dan jelek," kata Alis begitu pelan sehingga suaranya hanya terdengar seperti kersak daun. Dia menunjuk ke gua. "Itu jalan pintas yang kuno—dulu dianggap suci, tetapi tidak lagi."

Ini adalah gua yang dilarang Minho untuk digunakan Attor pada hari itu. Aku berusaha mengendalikan tubuhku yang gemetar. Aku mencintai Chanyeol, dan aku akan pergi ke ujung dunia demi memperbaikinya, menyelamatkannya, tetapi jika Victoria lebih buruk dari Attor itu... jika Attor itu bukan kroninya yang terburuk... jika Chanyeol pun takut kepadanya...

"Kurasa sekarang kau menyesali sikap keras kepalamu."

Aku berdiri tegap. "Aku akan membebaskannya."

"Kau beruntung jika dia membunuhmu dengan cepat. Kau beruntung jika bisa sampai menemuinya." Wajahku pasti memucat, karena kemudian Sunny mengerutkan bibirnya dan menepuk bahuku.

"Ada beberapa peraturan yang perlu diingat, Nak," katanya, dan kami berdua sama-sama memandang ke mulut gua. Kegelapan menyelubungi dari perut gua dan meracuni udara malam yang segar.

"Jangan meminum anggur mereka—berbeda dengan yang kita minum di saat acara Titik Balik Matahari, dan lebih banyak pengaruh buruknya ketimbang yang baik. Jangan membuat perjanjian dengan siapa pun kecuali jika itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu—dan meskipun demikian, pertimbangkanlah apakah memang sepadan. Akal sehatmu adalah musuh terbesarmu; akan menunggu untuk mengkhianatimu."

Aku berusaha keras untuk melawan dorongan untuk menyentuh salah satu belatiku dan alih-alih mengangguk tanda terima kasih.

"Apa kau punya rencana?"

"Tidak." Aku mengakui.

"Jangan harap besi itu bisa membantumu," katanya sambil melirik senjata-senjataku.

"Tidak." Aku menghadapnya, menggigit bagian dalam bibirku.

"Ada satu bagian kutukan. Satu bagian yang tidak bisa kukatakan kepadamu. Bahkan saat sekarang, tulang-tulangku menjerit ingin sekali memberitahukannya. Satu bagian yang harus kau cari tahu... seorang diri, satu bagian yang dia... dia..." Sunny menelan dengan keras, "yang dia tidak ingin kau ketahui, aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya." Dia terengah.

"Tetapi teruslah—terus buka telingamu, Nak. Simaklah apa yang kau dengar."

Aku menyentuh lengannya. "Akan kulakukan. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemari."

Dia sudah menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga, dari kantong penuh persediaan makanan itu—untuknya, untuk keponakan-keponakannya -cukup menyatakan ke mana dia akan pergi.

"Sangat jarang ada orang yang berterima kasih karena diantarkan kepada kematian." Jika aku terlalu lama memikirkan bahaya itu, aku bisa kehilangan keberanian, demi Chanyeol ataupun tidak. Dia tidak membantu.

"Bagaimanapun, aku berharap kau beruntung," tambah Sunny.

"Setelah kau menjemput mereka, jika kau dan keponakan-keponakanmu membutuhkan tempat berlindung," Kataku, "pergilah ke seberang tembok. Pergilah ke rumah keluargaku." Aku memberi tahu lokasinya. "Temui Jessica—kakak tertuaku. Dia tahu siapa dirimu, dia tahu semuanya. Dia akan memberimu tempat perlindungan sebisa mungkin."

Jessica pun pasti mau melakukannya, sekarang aku tahu itu, bahkan jika Sunny dan kedua keponakannya akan sangat membuatnya takut. Dia akan melindungi mereka. Sunny menepuk tanganku. "Tetaplah hidup," katanya.

Aku menatapnya untuk terakhir kali, kemudian menatap langit malam yang membentang di atas kami, lalu ke Bukit-bukit yang hijau tua. Warna mata Chanyeol.

Aku melangkah masuk ke gua.

••••

Satu-satunya suara yang kudengar hanyalah napasku yang pendek-pendek dan kersak pijakan botku di atas batu. Sembari tersandung-sandung di dalam kegelapan yang membeku, aku melangkah sedikit demi sedikit ke depan.

Aku terus mendesak ke dinding gua, dan tanganku tidak lama kemudian mati rasa karena dingin, batu basah menusuk kulitku. Aku mengambil langkah kecil, takut kalau-kalau ada lubang tak terlihat yang mungkin akan mengantarkanku jatuh ke dalam maut.

Setelah terasa begitu lama, sebuah celah cahaya jingga membelah kegelapan. Kemudian terdengar suara-suara.

Desis dan ringkikan, lantang dan parau—bunyi hiruk-pikuk meledak dalam kesunyian seperti petasan. Aku mendesak ke dinding gua, tetapi suara-suara itu berlalu dan menghilang.

Aku melangkah pelan ke arah cahaya, mengerjap-ngerjap untuk mengusir pandanganku yang gelap saat kutemukan sumbernya: sebuah retakan kecil pada batu. Aku berhenti dalam kegelapan, jantungku berdebar kencang di dalam dada.

Retakan di dinding gua itu cukup untuk dilalui satu orang—sangat bergerigi dan kasar, jelas jarang sekali dilewati. Tidak ada jejak di tanah, tidak ada tanda-tanda ada yang pernah menggunakan jalan masuk ini. Lorong di depan kosong, tetapi membelok, tidak tampak dari pandanganku.

Jalur itu hening mencekam, teringat olehku peringatan Sunny dan aku tidak memercayai telingaku sendiri, terutama karena para peri bisa berjalan tanpa suara seperti kucing.

Tetap saja aku harus meninggalkan gua ini. Chanyeol sudah berada di sini selama berminggu-minggu. Aku harus mencari tempat Victoria menahannya. Sementara itu, semoga aku tidak bertemu siapa pun. Membunuh binatang dan naga berbeda dengan membunuh makhluk lain.

Aku mengambil napas beberapa kali, menyiapkan diri. Ini sama saja seperti berburu. Hanya kali ini binatangnya adalah peri. Peri yang bisa menyiksaku tanpa henti—menyiksaku sampai aku memohon-mohon untuk mati saja. Menyiksaku dengan cara mereka menyiksa peri Musim Panas yang dirobek sayapnya itu.

Aku tidak mau jauh-jauh memikirkan tonjolan-tonjolan berdarah itu selagi melangkah ke bukaan kecil, menahan perutku sambil melewatinya. Senjata-senjataku menggores dinding batu, dan aku meringis saat mendengar kertak kerikil-kerikil berjatuhan. Terus berjalan, terus berjalan.

Bergegas ke lorong yang terbuka, aku mendesak ke ceruk dinding seberang. Agak sulit bersembunyi di situ.

Aku berjalan sambil mengimpit ke sepanjang dinding itu, baru berhenti saat lorong membelok. Ini sebuah kesalahan—hanya orang idiot yang mau datang kemari. Bisa saja aku sudah berada di bagian mana pun di istana Victoria.

Sunny seharusnya memberikan informasi lebih untukku.

Seharusnya aku cukup pintar untuk menanyakannya. Atau cukup pintar untuk memikirkan cara lain—cara apa pun selain ini.

Dengan mengambil risiko, aku memandang ke sekeliling dan hampir dibuat menangis oleh frustrasi. Ada lorong lagi yang terbentuk di bagian lain gunung pucat itu, pada kedua sisinya berbaris obor-obor.

Tidak ada tempat gelap untuk berlindung, dan di ujung seberangnya, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di sana karena lorong itu berbelok tajam. Lorong itu besar dan kosong. Aku sudah seperti rusa kelaparan yang mengorek-ngorek kulit pohon di celah hutan.

Namun lorong itu sunyi—suara-suara yang tadi kudengar sudah tidak ada lagi. Jika aku mendengar sesuatu, aku bisa berlari kembali ke mulut gua. Aku bisa melakukan pengintaian untuk sementara waktu, mengumpulkan informasi, mencari tahu di mana Chanyeol berada.

Tidak. Kesempatan kedua mungkin tidak akan segera datang lagi. Aku harus bertindak sekarang. Jika aku berhenti terlalu lama, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membangun keberanian lagi. Aku berhasil menyelinap di belokan.

Jari-jari panjang dan kurus mencengkeram lenganku, aku pun membeku. Wajah runcing berkulit tebal abu-abu tampak, dan gigi-gigi taringnya mengilap saat tersenyum kepadaku.

"**Halo**," desisnya, "**apa yang dilakukan sesuatu seperti kau di sini**?"

Aku kenal suara itu. Sampai sekarang masih menghantuiku dalam mimpi-mimpi buruk.

Maka hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menahan teriakan ketika telinga kelelawarnya berdiri, dan kusadari aku berhadapan dengan Attor.

•

•

•

•


	34. Chapter 34

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 34

Tangan dingin attor itu terus mencengkeram lengan atasku sementara dia setengah menyeretku ke ruang singgasana. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot melucuti senjataku. Kami sama-sama tahu semua itu tidak banyak berguna.

Chanyeol . Sunny dan keponakan-keponakannya. Kakak-kakakku. Minho. Aku menyembutkan nama mereka dalam hati berulang-ulang kali sementara Attor tinggi besar itu berdiri di depanku, setan kebencian.

Sayap berkulit tebalnya sesekali mengepak. Seandainya aku mampu bicara tanpa berteriak-teriak, mungkin aku akan bertanya mengapa dia tidak langsung saja membunuhku. Attor terus menarikku ke depan sambil meliak-liuk seperti ular, kaki-kaki bercakarnya dengan malas menggores-gores lantai gua. Kemiripannya dengan yang kulukis begitu menakutkan.

Aku melewati lirikan-lirikan sadis dan tajam—mengawasi kehadiranku, tidak ada yang tampak khawatir atau terganggu melihat cakar-cakar Attor itu mencengkeramku. Mereka peri-peri dalam jumlah yang banyak, tetapi hanya sedikit Peri Agung yang terlihat.

Kami berjalan melalui dua pintu batu raksasa kuno. Lebih tinggi dibandingkan yang ada di rumah manor milik Chanyeol.

Kemudian memasuki ruangan luas yang dibangun pada batu berwarna pucat, disangga pilar-pilar berukir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Bagian kecil dalam diriku yang lagi-lagi remeh dan tak berguna menyadari bahwa ukiran-ukiran itu bukan sekadar hiasan, melainkan bentuk peri-peri jelata dan Peri Agung serta binatang dalam berbagai keadaan dan gerakan.

Kisah-kisah Prythian yang tak terhitung jumlahnya terukir di sana. Lampu-lampu kandil bertakhta batu-batu permata menggantung di antara pilar-pilar, memancarkan warna ke lantai marmer merah. Di sini—di sinilah para Peri Agung berada.

Mereka berkumpul memenuhi tempat ini, sebagian menari diiringi musik aneh dan tidak berirama, sebagian berkerumun dan mengobrol—semacam acara pesta. Sepertinya aku menangkap beberapa topeng berkilauan di antara para hadirin, tetapi yang tampak hanyalah pemandangan gigi-gigi tajam dan pakaian-pakaian mewah yang kabur.

Attor itu menjorokkanku hingga jatuh, dan dunia serasa berputar.

Lantai marmer dingin itu tidak menghindar ketika aku membenturnya, tulang-tulangku merintih dan menyalak.

Aku memaksakan diriku bangkit, kunang-kunang menari-nari di mataku, tetapi aku tetap di tempat, sambil menatap mimbar di hadapanku. Ada beberapa undakan ke panggung itu. Aku mengangkat kepala lebih tinggi.

Di sana, yang duduk santai di atas singgasana hitam, adalah Victoria.

Meskipun cantik, kecantikannya tidak terlalu memesona seperti yang kubayangkan, bukan serupa dewi kegelapan atau semacamnya. Itu membuatnya lebih menakutkan lagi.

Rambut merah keemasannya dikepang dengan rapi dan dirangkai meliputi mahkota emasnya, warna gelapnya menonjolkan kulitnya yang seputih salju, yang kemudian membuat bibir merah delimanya mencolok.

Namun sementara mata hitamnya berkilauan, ada sesuatu yang menghisap kecantikannya, semacam kesan sinis yang menetap pada bagian-bagian wajahnya dan membuat daya tariknya tampak dibuat-buat dan dingin. Melukisnya hanya akan membuatku gila.

Komandan tertinggi dari Raja Hybern. Dia telah membantai pasukan manusia berabad-abad yang lampau, memilih untuk membunuh budak-budaknya ketimbang membebaskan mereka. Dia menahan seisi Prythian dalam hitungan hari.

Lalu aku melihat ke singgasana batu hitam di sampingnya, dan lenganku lemas di samping tubuhku.

Dia masih memakai topeng emasnya, masih mengenakan pakaian kesatria dan selempangnya—meskipun tidak ada pisau yang tersemat di sana, tidak satu pun senjata dibawanya.

Matanya tidak melebar; mulutnya tidak mengencang. Tidak ada cakar maupun taring. Dia hanya menatapku, tanpa emosi—tidak tergerak. Tidak terkesan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Victoria, suaranya berirama meskipun dia memberikan senyuman berbisa kepadaku.

Di lehernya yang jenjang dan mulus menggantung rantai panjang dan tipis—dan pada rantai itu menggantung sepotong tulang lapuk seukuran jari. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan milik siapa jari itu selagi aku masih berada di lantai. Jika aku menggeser tanganku, aku bisa menarik pisauku.

"Cuma manusia yang kutemukan di bawah," desis Attor itu. Lidah terbelahnya menjulur ke luar di antara gigi-gigi setajam silet. Dia mengepakkan sayapnya satu kali, mengibas kan angin busuk ke arahku, dan kemudian melipatnya lagi dengan rapi di belakang tubuhnya yang sekurus tengkorak.

"Jelas," ucap Victoria lembut.

Aku menghindari kontak mata dengannya, memusatkan perhatianku pada sepatu bot cokelat Chanyeol. Dia hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku, dan tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Bahkan tidak terlihat takut atau marah.

"Haruskah aku peduli?"

Attor itu tergelak, suaranya seperti air mendidih di wajan, dan kakinya yang bercakar menendang pinggangku.

"Katakan kepada Yang Mulia mengapa kau mengendap-endap di bawah tanah—mengapa kau muncul dari gua lama yang menghubungkan ke Negeri Musim Semi."

Lebih baik membunuh Attor ini ataukah berusaha menghadapi Victoria? Attor itu menendangku lagi, dan aku mengernyit saat cakarnya sedikit menusuk rusukku.

"Katakan kepada Yang Mulia, dasar manusia menjijikkan!"

Aku membutuhkan waktu—aku butuh waktu untuk menganalisis sekelilingku. Jika Chanyeol berada di bawah mantra atau semacamnya, maka aku akan sulit menariknya pergi dari sini. Perlahan aku berdiri, memosisikan tangan agar mudah menggapai belatiku. Aku menatap gaun emas Victoria yang gemerlapan, bukan ke matanya.

"Aku datang untuk membawa orang yang kucintai dari sini," ujarku dengan pelan. Mungkin kutukan itu masih bisa dipatahkan. Aku memandang Chanyeol lagi, mata hijaunya menenangkan.

"Oh?" kata Victoria seraya menganjurkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Aku datang untuk meminta Chanyeol, Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Semi."

Suara-suara tarikan napas memenuhi ruangan yang ramai ini. Namun, Victoria mengangkat kepalanya dan terbahak—seperti gaok burung gagak.

Sang Ratu Agung menoleh kepada Chanyeol, dan bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman keji. "Kau pasti sibuk selama ini. Sekarang punya selera untuk manusia binatang, ya?"

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa, wajahnya tenang. Apa yang telah dilakukan Victoria? Chanyeol tidak bergerak—berarti kutukan Victoria sudah bekerja. Aku datang terlambat. Aku sudah mengecewakannya, membahayakannya.

"Tetapi," kata Victoria perlahan. Aku bisa merasakan Attor dan seluruh isi istana menatap tertuju kepadaku dari belakang. "Aku jadi ingin tahu—jika saja seorang manusia laki-laki bisa dibawa setelah dia membunuh pengawalmu…."

Matanya berbinar. "Oh, kau ini baik sekali. Kau membiarkanku menyiksa pemuda tak berdosa itu untuk menyelamatkan yang ini? Kau manis sekali! Kau berhasil membuat cacing manusia mencintaimu. Hebat sekali."

Dia menepukkan tangan, dan Chanyeol hanya mengalihkan pandangan dari Victoria, satu-satunya reaksi yang kulihat darinya.

Menyiksa. Victoria telah menyiksanya—

"Bebaskan dia," ujarku, berusaha menjaga suara tetap tenang.

Victoria tertawa lagi. "Berikan satu alasan mengapa kau tidak perlu kuhabisi di tempat, manusia," gigi-giginya begitu rata dan putih—nyaris berpendar.

Urat-urat darahku berdenyut, aku tetap mengangkat dagu saat berkata, "Kau mencuranginya—dia terikat dengan cara yang tidak adil." Chanyeol kini tak berkutik sama sekali.

Victoria mendecakkan lidah dan memandangi sebelah tangannya yang ramping dan putih—pada cincin di jari telunjuknya. Sebuah cincin, yang setelah dia menurunkan tangannya lagi, kulihat sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti... seperti sebuah mata manusia dibingkai dalam kristal. Aku berani sumpah mata itu bergerak-gerak di dalamnya.

"Dasar kalian manusia binatang, memang tidak kreatif sekali. Bertahun-tahun kami mengajari kalian puisi dan cara bicara yang baik, dan cuma itu yang bisa kau katakan? Seharusnya aku mencabut lidahmu karena sudah menyia-nyiakannya."

Aku merapatkan rahangku.

"Aku penasaran. Seberapa tegas kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu setelah kau melihat kau akan menjadi seperti apa?" Aku menautkan alis saat Victoria menunjuk ke belakangku, cincin mata yang mengerikan itu juga melihat ke arah yang dilihatnya, lalu aku menoleh ke belakang.

Di sana, terpaku tinggi-tinggi di dinding gua raksasa ini, ada jasad pria muda yang terkoyak-koyak. Kulitnya terbakar di sana-sini, jari-jarinya menekuk ke arah yang janggal, dan garis-garis merah mengilap bersilangan pada tubuhnya yang telanjang. Aku nyaris tak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Victoria sementara raungan memenuhi telingaku.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku percaya saat laki-laki itu bilang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya," tutur Victoria sambil termenung.

"Atau ketika dia bersikeras mengatakan tidak pernah membunuh peri, tidak pernah berburu seumur hidupnya. Meskipun suara teriakannya menyenangkan. Sudah berabad-abad aku tidak mendengar musik seindah itu," kata-kata berikutnya ditujukan kepadaku. "Aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah memberikan namanya kepada Sehun, alih-alih namamu sendiri."

Lee Taemin.

Ke sinilah mereka membawanya, inilah yang mereka lakukan terhadapnya setelah membakar keluarganya Hidup-hidup dalam rumah mereka. Inilah yang telah aku lakukan terhadapnya, dengan memberikan namanya kepada Sehun demi melindungi keluargaku.

Perutku terbelit-belit; perlu konsentrasi penuh agar tidak memuntahkan isi perutku ke lantai batu.

Cakar-cakar Attor menusuk bahuku saat dia memutar tubuhku menghadap Victoria, yang masih memberikan senyuman ularnya kepadaku. Aku sama saja telah membunuh Taemin. Aku sudah menyelamatkan hidupku sendiri dan mengorbankannya. Jasad yang membusuk itu seharusnya adalah jasadku. Jasadku.

"Kemarilah, sayang," ujar Victoria. "Apa pendapatmu soal itu?"

Aku ingin menyumpahinya supaya dibakar di neraka selamanya, tetapi aku hanya bisa melihat jasad Taemin yang terpaku di sana, bahkan ketika aku menatap Chanyeol dengan kosong. Dia telah membiarkan mereka membunuh Taemin seperti itu—supaya mereka tetap tidak tahu bahwa aku masih hidup. Mataku pedih sementara kerongkonganku terasa panas.

"Apa kau masih mau membawa pergi peri yang melakukan itu kepada orang tak berdosa?" ucap Victoria dengan lembut—membujuk.

Kualihkan pandanganku kepadanya. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kematian Taemin. Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. "Ya," ujarku. "Ya, aku mau."

Bibirnya melengkung mundur, menampakkan taring-taringnya yang terlalu tajam. Sementara aku menatap mata hitamnya, kusadari aku akan mati.

Victoria bersandar di singgasana dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Wah, Chanyeol," katanya, seraya menaruh tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol seolah-olah dia adalah hak miliknya.

"Kau pasti tidak mengira ini akan terjadi, ya." Dia mengibaskan tangannya ke arahku. Bisik tawa bergema di sekelilingku, serasa menghantamku seperti lemparan batu. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Tuan Agung?"

Kupandangi wajah yang sangat kucintai itu, dan kalimat yang kemudian dia ucapkan nyaris merubuhkanku.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Pasti ada yang memberinya glamor sebagai lelucon. Mungkin Sehun."

Masih mencoba melindungku, bahkan sekarang, di sini.

"Oh, itu bahkan bukan kebohongan yang bisa dipercaya."

Victoria menelengkan kepalanya. "Terlepas dari segala ucapanmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, mungkinkah kau memiliki perasaan terhadap manusia ini? Seorang pemuda yang sepenuh hati membenci kaum kita, yang akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta kepada peri. Dan peri yang ayahnya membantai banyak manusia bersamaku ternyata juga jatuh cinta kepadanya?"

Dia kembali tertawa seperti gagak. "Oh, ini terlalu bagus—ini terlalu menyenangkan." Dia memain-mainkan tulang yang menggantung di kalungnya dan memandang mata yang terbungkus kristal di tangannya.

"Sepertinya kalau ada orang yang bisa menghargai momen ini," katanya kepada cincin itu, "pastinya adalah kau, Max." Dia tersenyum cantik. "Tetapi sayang sekali, pelacur manusia yang dulu berada di sampingmu tidak mau menyelamatkanmu."

Max—itu matanya, tulang jarinya. Rasa ngeri menusuk perutku. Dengan suatu kejahatan, suatu kekuatan, entah bagaimana dia menahan jiwa Max, kesadarannya, ke dalam cincin itu, tulang itu.

Chanyeol masih memandangku tanpa kesan mengenalku, tanpa secercah perasaan. Mungkin Victoria memakai kekuatan yang sama untuk memberi glamor kepadanya; mungkin dia telah mengambil semua ingatannya.

Sang ratu mencungkili kuku-kukunya. "Di sini sangat membosankan sejak Taemin memutuskan untuk mati. Membunuh mu secara langsung juga akan sangat membosankan."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, kemudian kembali ke kukunya—kepada cincin di jarinya. "Tetapi Kaldron meramu sebuah takdir dengan cara yang aneh. Mungkin Taemin-ku tersayang memang harus mati agar aku mendapatkan hiburan yang sesungguhnya melalui dirimu."

Perutku serasa teraduk-aduk—aku tak sanggup menahannya.

"Kau datang untuk membawa pergi Chanyeol?" ujar Victoria—bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah tantangan.

"Kebetulan, aku sedang bosan sekali karena dia diam saja dan murung. Aku khawatir sewaktu dia tidak berkutik saat aku bermain-main dengan Taemin yang manis, malahan cakar-cakar cantiknya tidak tampak sedikit pun... Tetapi aku akan membuat perjanjian denganmu, manusia," katanya, seketika lonceng-lonceng peringatan berderang di dalam kepalaku.

Kecuali bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu, kata Sunny waktu itu.

"Selesaikan tiga tantangan yang kupilih—tiga tantangan untuk membuktikan seberapa jauh kesetiaan dan cinta seorang manusia bisa bertahan, maka Chanyeol menjadi milikmu. Tiga tantangan kecil saja, untuk membuktikan dedikasimu, untuk membuktikan kepadaku dan kepada Max tersayang, bahwa kaummu memang bisa mencintai dengan tulus, maka kau boleh memiliki Tuan Agung-mu."

Dia menoleh kepada Chanyeol. "Anggap saja ini sebuah bantuan, Tuan Agung—manusia-manusia anjing ini bisa membuat kaum kita dibutakan nafsu sampai kita kehilangan akal sehat. Lebih baik kau melihat sifat aslinya dari sekarang."

"Aku juga minta dia dibebaskan dari kutukannya," cetusku begitu saja.

Dia mengangkat alisnya, senyumnya bertambah lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putih yang terlalu banyak. "Aku selesaikan ketiga tantangan darimu, lalu dia dibebaskan dari kutukannya, dan kami—dan semua isi negerinya—bisa pergi dari sini. Dan tetap bebas selamanya," tambahku.

Sunny pernah berkata bahwa sihir itu spesiik—begitulah cara Victoria mengakalinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada celah yang menyebabkan kegagalanku.

"Tentu," tutur Victoria lembut. "Aku akan memberikan elemen lainnya, jika kau tidak keberatan—sekadar melihat apakah kau sepadan dengan kaum kami, apakah kau cukup pandai sehingga layak mendapatkannya." Mata Max bergerak-gerak liar, dan Victoria mendecakkan lidah kepadanya.

Mata itu berhenti bergerak. "Akan kuberikan kau jalan keluar," lanjutnya, "kau selesaikan ketiga tantangan itu, atau ketika kau sudah tidak tahan lagi, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjawab satu pertanyaan." Suaranya hampir tidak bisa kudengar di antara deru aliran darah di telingaku.

"Sebuah teka-teki. Kau pecahkan teka-teki ini, maka kutukannya pun terpatahkan. Seketika. Aku bahkan tidak perlu mengangkat jariku dan dia akan bebas. Jawab dengan benar, maka dia menjadi milikmu. Kau boleh menjawabnya kapan saja—tetapi jika kau salah menjawabnya..." Dia menunjuk, dan aku tidak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk tahu bahwa dia menunjuk ke arah Taemin.

Aku menimbang-nimbang perkataannya, mencari-cari jebakan dan celah dalam kalimatnya. Namun semua terdengar benar. "Lalu bagaimana jika aku gagal menyelesaikan tantangan darimu?"

Senyumnya berubah menyeramkan, dan dia menggosokkan ibu jari ke lengkung cincinnya. "Jika kau gagal menyelesaikan satu tantangan, berarti tidak ada bagian dari dirimu lagi yang bisa menjadi mainanku."

Kebekuan menjalar di tulang punggungku. Sunny sudah memperingatkanku untuk tidak membuat perjanjian. Namun Victoria akan langsung membunuhku jika aku menolak.

"Seperti apa tantangan-tantanganku?"

"Oh, kalau dibocorkan nanti jadi tidak menyenangkan lagi. Tetapi aku beri tahu saja, setiap bulan kau akan mendapatkan satu tantangan. Yaitu saat bulan purnama."

"Dan sementara itu?" Aku memberanikan diri melirik Chanyeol. Warna emas di matanya lebih terang dibanding yang kuingat.

"Sementara itu," ujar Victoria dengan tajam, "kau tetap di dalam sel atau melakukan pekerjaan tambahan yang kuberikan."

"Jika kau membuatku lemah, bukankah itu berarti aku dirugikan?" Aku tahu dia mulai tidak tertarik—bahwa dia tidak mengira aku akan begitu banyak mengajukan pertanyaan. Namun aku harus berusaha mendapatkan sedikit kekuatan.

"Hanya sebatas pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah saja. Sebagai imbalan selama kau tinggal di sini."

Aku ingin mencekiknya, tetapi aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita sepakat."

Aku tahu dia menungguku mengulang responsnya, tetapi aku harus memastikan. "Jika aku memenuhi ketiga tugas darimu atau memecahkan teka-tekimu, kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Victoria. "Apa kita sepakat?"

Wajah Chanyeol putih pucat, matanya bertemu dengan mataku, dan sekilas tampak membesar.

_Jangan_.

Pilihan yang kumiliki hanya ini atau kematian—kematian seperti yang dialami Taemin, perlahan dan brutal. Attor mendesis di belakang, sebuah peringatan agar aku menjawab. Aku tidak percaya kepada takdir atau Kaldron—dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Karena ketika aku menatap mata Chanyeol, bahkan saat dia duduk di sisi Victoria sebagai budaknya atau lebih buruk lagi, aku mencintainya dengan kekuatan yang menyapu segenap hatiku. Karena ketika matanya membesar, aku tahu dia masih mencintaiku.

Tidak ada yang tersisa selain itu, tetapi ada secercah harapan bodoh yang tersisa bahwa aku bisa menang—bahwa aku mungkin bisa mengungguli dan mengalahkan Ratu Peri yang sama tuanya dengan batu di belakangku.

"Bagaimana?" desak Victoria.

Di belakangku, kurasakan Attor bersiap untuk menyerang, jika perlu menghajarku sampai aku menjawab. Victoria telah mengakali mereka semua, tetapi pengalamanku bertahan melalui kemiskinan dan menghabiskan bertahun-tahun di hutan tidaklah sia-sia.

Kesempatan terbaikku berada pada pengungkapan diriku apa adanya, atau apa yang kuketahui. Istananya sama saja dengan hutan, sama saja dengan area berburu. Aku melirik Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum aku berkata, "Sepakat."

Victoria memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil yang mengerikan, dan sihir pun berdesis di udara di antara kami ketika dia menjentikkan jari-jarinya. Dia kembali duduk bersandar di singgasana. "Berikan kepadanya sambutan yang layak di aulaku," ujarnya kepada seseorang di belakangku.

Satu-satunya peringatan hanyalah desisan Attor itu ketika sesuatu yang sekeras batu bertemu dengan rahangku. Aku terbanting ke samping, terpaku oleh rasa sakitnya.

Hantaman brutal lainnya yang tertuju ke wajahku sudah menunggu. Tulang-tulangku remuk. Kedua kakiku terpelintir di bawah tubuhku, dan kulit tebal Attor itu menggores pipiku ketika dia meninjuku lagi.

Aku terpental dan disambut kepalan tangan lainnya—peri jelata yang terkesan bengkok, tetapi tak sempat kulihat wajahnya. Rasanya seperti dihantam dengan batu bata. Krek, krak. Kurasa mereka tiga peri.

Aku bagaikan sak berisi pasir bagi mereka—dilemparkan dari satu tinju ke tinju lainnya, tulang-tulangku menjerit kesakitan. Mungkin aku juga menjerit kesakitan.

Darah memuncrat dari mulutku, dan bau metaliknya melumuri lidahku sebelum aku sempat mengetahui apa-apa lagi.

•

•

•

•


	35. Chapter 35

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 35

Kesadaanku perlahan kembali, semakin lama semakin terasa sakit. Pertama bunyi tetesan air, kemudian gema langkah kaki yang berat. Masih ada rasa tembaga yang memenuhi mulutku—rasa darah.

Selain suara desir yang pasti berasal dari hidungku yang sumbat, bau tajam jamur dan bau busuk lumut bercampur di udara yang dingin dan lembap. Serpihan jerami yang tajam-tajam menusuk pipiku. Lidahku meraba bibirku yang teriris, dan gerakan itu membuat wajahku terasa terbakar.

Sambil meringis, kubuka mata, tetapi mataku hanya bisa melebar sedikit karena bengkak. Apa yang kulihat dengan mata memarku tidak membantu membangkitkan semangat.

Aku berada di sel tahanan. Senjata-senjataku sudah tidak ada, dan satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang kumiliki adalah obor di atas pintu. Victoria telah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menghabiskan waktuku di dalam sel. Setelah aku bisa duduk sekalipun—kepalaku begitu pusing sehingga aku kembali tak sadarkan diri—jantungku berdebar lebih cepat.

Ruang bawah tanah. Aku memeriksa seberkas sinar yang masuk melalui celah antara pintu dan dinding, lalu dengan sangat hati-hati meraba wajahku. Sakitnya lebih parah dari apa pun yang pernah kurasakan. Aku menahan jeritan ketika jari-jariku menyentuh hidung, serpihan darah kering berjatuhan dari lubang hidungku.

Hidungku patah. Aku pasti sudah mengernyit kuat-kuat seandainya rahang dan gigi-gigiku tidak terasa sakit juga.

Aku tidak boleh panik. Tidak, aku harus menahan air mata, harus mengerahkan segala kekuatanku. Aku harus memeriksa cedera yang kuderita sebaik yang bisa kulakukan, kemudian memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan. Mungkin pakaianku bisa menjadi perban—mungkin nanti mereka akan memberiku air untuk membersihkan luka-luka ini.

Setelah mengambil napas yang terlalu pendek, aku meraba bagian wajahku yang lain. Rahangku tidak patah, dan meskipun mataku bengkak dan bibirku robek, yang paling parah adalah hidungku.

Aku mendekap lututku ke dada, memeganginya erat-erat sambil menahan napas. Aku sudah melanggar peraturan-peraturan dari Sunny. Namun aku memang tidak punya pilihan.

Melihat Chanyeol duduk di samping Victoria...

Rahangku protes, tetapi aku tetap merapatkan gigi-gigiku. Bulan purnama—bulan pasti masih separuh ketika aku meninggalkan rumah ayahku. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri di sini? Aku tidak terlalu bodoh sampai berpikir berapa pun waktu yang kumiliki bisa cukup untuk mempersiapkan diriku untuk tugas pertama dari Victoria.

Aku tidak membiarkan diriku membayangkan apa rencananya terhadapku. Tahu bahwa dia ingin aku mati saja sudah cukup—sampai tidak ada yang tersisa dari diriku untuk dia siksa.

Aku memegangi kedua kakiku lebih erat untuk menahan tanganku yang gemetar. Dari suatu tempat, tidak terlalu jauh—teriakan-teriakan dimulai. Jeritan melengking, memohon, lambat laun mengeras yang membuat kerongkonganku terasa tersekat. Mungkin aku akan bersuara seperti itu saat menghadapi tugas pertama dari Victoria.

Bunyi hentakan pecut, teriakan itu bertambah lagi, nyaris tidak berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Taemin mungkin menjerit-jerit seperti itu. Aku sama saja telah menyiksanya sendiri. Apa yang terpikir olehnya tentang semua ini—semua peri yang ingin melihatnya berdarah dan menderita?

Aku layak mendapatkannya—layak merasakan sakit dan penderitaan yang ada—sebagai balasan atas apa yang dideritanya. Tetapi... aku akan memperbaikinya. Entah bagaimanapun caranya.

Aku pasti tertidur, karena aku terbangun saat bunyi derit pintu sel menggores lantai batu. Lupa dengan rasa sakit yang mengalir di wajahku, aku bergegas bersembunyi di tempat yang gelap di dekat sudut. Seseorang menyelinap masuk ke dalam selku dan cepat-cepat menutup pintunya—membiarkannya terbuka sedikit saja.

"Kai?"

Aku berusaha berdiri, tetapi kakiku gemetar luar biasa sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Minho?" bisikku, dan jerami berkersak saat dia berjongkok di hadapanku.

"Demi Kaldron, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Wajahku—"

Cahaya kecil menyala di atas kepalanya, dan ketika matanya mulai terlihat, bola mata metalnya menyipit. Dia mendesis. "Apa kau sudah gila? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku menahan air mata—lagi pula memang tidak ada gunanya menangis. "Aku kembali ke rumah manor... Sunny memberitahuku... memberitahuku tentang kutukan itu, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan Victoria—"

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang kemari, Kai," cetusnya tajam. "Ini bukan tempatmu. Apa kau mengerti apa yang sudah dia korbankan dengan menyuruhmu pergi? Kenapa kau bisa bodoh begini?"

"Sekarang aku ada di sini!" ujarku, lebih keras dari yang seharusnya. "Aku di sini, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengubahnya, jadi tidak usah repot-repot Menceramahi tentang tubuh manusiaku yang lemah serta kebodohanku! Aku tahu semua itu dan aku…."

Aku ingin menutupi wajahku dengan tangan, tetapi terlalu sakit. "Aku hanya... Aku harus mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Untuk tahu apakah semuanya sudah terlambat."

Minho duduk lebih santai. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu semuanya." Aku berusaha mengangguk tanpa kehilangan pandangan karena rasa sakit. Kesakitanku pasti terlihat, karena dia mengernyit. "Setidaknya kami tidak perlu berbohong lagi. Ayo kita coba bersihkan lukamu sedikit."

"Kurasa hidungku patah. Hanya itu saja." Sambil mengatakan itu, aku mencari-cari air atau perban di sekitar Minho—tetapi tidak ada. Berarti dengan cara sihir.

Minho menoleh ke belakang, mengawasi pintu. "Para penjaga mabuk, tetapi penggantinya akan tiba sebentar lagi," katanya, kemudian memeriksa hidungku. Aku bersiap-siap saat membiarkannya menyentuh hidungku dengan hati-hati.

Bahkan sentuhan ujung jarinya saja mengirimkan serangan sakit yang membakar seluruh tubuhku.

"Aku harus meluruskannya dulu sebelum bisa menyembuhkannya."

Aku memendam kepanikanku yang membabi-buta.

"Lakukan. Sekarang." Sebelum aku larut dalam ketakutan dan menyuruhnya untuk melupakannya. Dia bimbang.

"Sekarang." Aku terengah.

Terlalu cepat untuk kuikuti, jari-jarinya menjepit hidung ku. Rasa sakit menghantam, dan suara krak meledak di telingaku, kepalaku, kemudian aku pingsan.

Ketika aku sadar, aku bisa membuka kedua mata lebar-lebar, dan hidungku sudah bersih, tidak berdenyut sakit atau membuat seluruh wajahku terasa perih lagi. Minho berjongkok di sampingku sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak bisa betul-betul menyembuhkanmu—mereka akan tahu ada yang menolongmu. Memar-memar masih ada, juga lebam mengerikan di matamu, tetapi bengkak-bengkaknya sudah hilang."

"Kalau hidungku?" tanyaku, sambil meraba hidung sebelum dia menjawab.

"Sudah dibetulkan—mungil dan cantik seperti sebelumnya." Dia menyeringai kepadaku. Gestur khas yang membuat dadaku mengencang hingga terasa sakit.

"Kukira dia sudah mengambil sebagian besar kekuatanmu." Aku berhasil bicara. Aku hampir tidak pernah melihatnya menggunakan sihir di rumah.

Kepalanya memberi isyarat ke arah cahaya kecil yang melayang di atas bahunya. "Dia mengembalikan sebagian kecil—untuk membujuk Chanyeol agar menerima tawarannya. Namun Chanyeol masih menolak."

Dia menyentakkan dagu ke wajahku yang sudah pulih. "Aku tahu ada kebaikan yang datang dengan berada di bawah sini."

"Jadi, kau juga terjebak di Kaki Gunung?"

Anggukan suram. "Sekarang dia memanggil semua Tuan Agung kemari. Bahkan yang sudah bersumpah patuh kepadanya sekalipun dilarang pergi sampai... sampai tantangan mu selesai."

Mungkin sebenarnya dia bermaksud mengatakan sampai aku mati. "Cincin itu," kataku, "apakah itu memang mata Max?"

Minho meringis. "Betul. Kau sungguh-sungguh sudah tahu segalanya, ya?"

"Sunny tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah Max dan Victoria saling berhadapan."

"Mereka membuat seluruh medan perang porak-poranda, menggunakan para tentara sebagai tameng, hingga hampir seluruh pasukan mereka mati. Max telah memperoleh hadiah dalam bentuk perlindungan untuk melawannya, tetapi ketika mereka memulai pertarungan satu lawan satu… Victoria tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengalahkannya."

"Lalu, dia menyeretnya kembali ke kamp dan menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk menyiksa dan membunuhnya. Victoria menolak memimpin pasukan untuk membantu pasukan Raja Hybern—sehingga sang raja kehilangan banyak pasukan dan kalah dalam Perang; dia menolak melakukan apa pun sebelum selesai menghabisi Max. Yang disimpannya hanya tulang jari dan bola matanya. "

"Luna sudah menjanjikan kehidupan abadi kepada Max—dan selama Victoria mengawetkan bola matanya dengan sihir, dia mengikat jiwa dan kesadaran kepada mata itu, Max terperangkap selamanya. Dia melihat melalui matanya. Hukuman yang pantas atas apa yang telah dilakukannya, tetapi…"

Minho mengetuk matanya yang hilang, "aku bersyukur dia tidak melakukannya kepadaku. Sepertinya dia memiliki obsesi pada hal-hal semacam itu."

Aku bergidik. Seorang pemburu—dia tak lebih dari seorang pemburu abadi yang kejam, mengoleksi kenang-kenangan dari apa yang dibunuhnya dan menaklukkan segalanya agar bisa dia banggakan selama berabad-abad.

Kemarahan dan keputusasaan serta rasa ngeri pasti dialami Max setiap harinya, selamanya... Mungkin dia memang layak mendapatkannya, tetapi lebih buruk dibandingkan apa pun yang bisa kubayangkan. Aku menepis pikiran itu.

"Apakah Chanyeol—"

"Dia—" Minho berdiri seketika saat mendengar sesuatu yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh telinga manusiaku. "Sudah hampir waktu pergantian tugas pengawal. Mereka sedang menuju kemari. Berusahalah untuk tidak mati. Daftar nama peri yang ingin kubunuh sudah panjang—aku tidak ingin menambahkannya lagi, kecuali demi Chanyeol."

Pasti itulah alasan mengapa dia mau datang kemari.

Minho menghilang begitu saja dalam keremangan.

Sejenak kemudian, mata yang kekuningan dengan setitik merah muncul di lubang pintu, memelotot ke arahku, kemudian berlalu lagi.

••••

Aku tertidur dan terbangun berulang kali selama berjam-jam atau berhari-hari. Tiga kali sehari dalam rentang waktu yang tidak menentu, mereka memberiku makan berupa roti basi menjijikkan dan air.

Yang kutahu, ketika pintu sel berayun, rasa laparku yang tak kunjung hilang sudah tidak penting lagi. Sebaiknya aku tidak melawan ketika dua peri pendek gemuk berkulit merah menyeretku ke ruang singgasana.

Aku menandai jalannya, menangkap detail-detail yang ada di lorong—retakan dinding yang menarik perhatian, bentuk-bentuk permadani pada dinding, belokan yang aneh—apa pun yang bisa mengingatkanku pada jalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

Kali ini aku juga mengamati ruang singgasana Victoria dengan lebih saksama, mencatat pintu-pintu keluar. Tidak ada jendela karena kami berada di bawah tanah. Gunung yang kulihat dari peta di rumah manor berada di jantung pulau ini—jauh dari Negeri Musim Semi, lebih jauh lagi dari tembok pelindung.

Jika aku melarikan diri bersama Chanyeol, kesempatan terbaik adalah berlari menuju gua yang berada di perut gunung itu.

Kerumunan peri berdiri jauh di dekat dinding. Di atas kepala mereka, aku bisa melihat sebuah pintu lengkung. Aku berusaha tidak melihat jasad Taemin yang membusuk saat kami melewatinya, dan mengalihkan perhatian ke ruangan penuh itu.

Semua mengenakan pakaian beraneka warna mewah—semuanya tampak bersih dan bugar. Peri-peri bertopeng tersebar di antara mereka. Peri-peri Musim Semi. Jika aku punya kesempatan untuk mencari sekutu, merekalah orangnya.

Aku mencari-cari Minho di antara keramaian, tetapi tidak menemukannya sampai aku didorong ke kaki panggung.

Victoria mengenakan gaun berhiaskan batu delima, menarik perhatian ke rambutnya yang merah keemasan dan ke bibirnya yang mengembangkan senyum ular saat aku melihat ke arahnya.

Ratu Peri itu mendecakkan lidah. "Kau tampak sungguh mengerikan." Dia berpaling kepada Chanyeol yang masih di sisinya. Ekspresinya tetap asing. "Bukankah menurutmu dia mulai bertambah buruk?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab; dia bahkan tidak membalas tatapanku.

"Tahu tidak," ujar Victoria sambil termenung, ber topang tangan pada singgasana. "Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur, dan pagi ini kusadari sebabnya."

Dia melayangkan pandangannya kepadaku. "Aku tidak tahu namamu. Bila kau dan aku akan menjadi teman dekat selama tiga bulan ke depan, aku harus tahu namamu, bukan?"

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengangguk. Ada sesuatu yang menawan dan memikat dari dirinya—sebagian diriku mulai mengerti mengapa para Tuan Agung tunduk kepadanya, percaya pada kebohongan-kebohongannya. Aku membencinya karena itu. Ketika aku tidak menjawab, dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayolah, piaraanku. Kau tahu namaku—bukankah adil kalau aku juga tahu namamu?" Ada gerakan di sebelah kananku, dan aku menegang ketika Attor muncul dari kerumunan yang membuka jalan untuknya, menyeringai kepadaku sambil memperlihatkan deretan-deretan giginya.

"Lagi pula," Victoria mengibaskan dengan gemulai ke tempat kosong di belakangku, kristal yang membungkus mata Max memantulkan sinar, "kau sudah mengetahui konsekuensinya kalau memberikan nama palsu." Awan hitam menyelubungiku saat kurasakan Taemin yang terpaku di dinding belakangku.

Tetap saja aku menutup mulut.

"Sehun," ujar Victoria—tidak perlu mengeraskan suara untuk memanggilnya. Dadaku terasa berat ketika mendengar langkah santai itu dari belakangku. Langkah itu berhenti ketika sudah berada di sampingku—terlalu dekat dari yang bisa kutoleransi.

Dari sudut mataku, aku mengamati Tuan Agung Negeri Malam yang membungkuk dalam-dalam. Susana malam tampaknya masih memancar dari dirinya, seperti jubah nyaris tak kasatmata.

Victoria mengangkat alis. "Apakah ini pemuda yang kau lihat di kediaman Chanyeol?"

Sehun menebas debu yang tak terlihat dari tunik hitamnya sebelum dia mengawasiku. Mata lembayungnya memancarkan kebosanan dan hinaan. "Mungkin."

"Betul atau tidak kau bilang kepadaku kalau pemuda itu yang kau lihat?" seru Victoria. Nada suaranya menajam saat dia menunjuk Taemin.

Sehun memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. "Bagiku semua manusia kelihatan sama saja."

Victoria tersenyum manis sekali kepadanya. "Bagaimana dengan peri?"

Sehun membungkuk lagi, begitu gemulai seperti tarian. "Di antara lautan wajah yang membosankan, kau bagaikan karya seni."

Seandainya aku tidak sedang berada di antara garis hidup dan mati, aku mungkin sudah mendengkus.

Semua manusia kelihatan sama saja. Aku tidak mempercayainya setitik pun. Sehun tahu betul seperti apa aku—dia mengenaliku di rumah manor hari itu. Aku menampakkan ekspresi netral saat perhatian Victoria kembali kepadaku.

"Siapa namanya?" tuntutnya kepada Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Dia berbohong kepadaku."

Entah apakah mempermainkan Victoria merupakan suatu lelucon baginya—yang sama lucunya dengan melempar kepala manusia ke halaman rumah Chanyeol—atau itu hanya semacam tipu daya antarnegeri.

Aku bersiap merasakan goresan cakar itu dalam kepalaku, menyiapkan diri untuk perintah Victoria yang kuyakin akan diberikannya sebentar lagi.

Aku tetap menutup mulut. Aku berdoa agar Jessica sudah mengupah mata-mata dan pengawal—berdoa agar dia sudah membujuk ayahku untuk mengambil tindakan pencegahan.

"Kalau kau memang mau bermain-main, maka kurasa kita bisa melakukannya dengan cara yang menyenangkan," kata Victoria kepadaku. Dia menjentikkan jarinya kepada Attor yang kemudian meraih seseorang dari kerumunan.

Rambut merah berkilat, dan aku melonjak selangkah ketika Attor itu menarik kerah tunik hijau Minho. Tidak. Tidak.

Minho memberontak. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari kuku-kuku setajam jarum milik Attor yang memaksanya untuk berlutut. Attor itu tersenyum, melepaskan tunik Minho, namun tetap berada di dekatnya.

Victoria menjentikkan jarinya ke arah Sehun. Sang Tuan Agung Negeri Malam itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang rapi. "Kendalikan pikirannya," perintah Victoria.

Jantungku serasa jatuh ke lantai. Minho diam mematung, keringat bercucuran di lehernya ketika Sehun menundukkan kepalanya kepada sang ratu dan menghadapnya.

Di belakangnya, ada empat Peri Agung rambut merah yang mendesak ke barisan depan. Tubuh mereka besar dan berotot. Sebagian terlihat seperti kesatria yang siap maju perang, sebagian seperti penghuni istana yang tampan, mereka semua menatap Minho—menyeringai. Keempat putra Tuan Agung Musim Gugur yang masih hidup.

"Siapa nama gadis itu, Penasihat?" tanya Victoria.

Namun Minho hanya melirik Chanyeol sebelum menutup mata dan menegakkan bahunya. Sehun mulai tersenyum samar, dan aku bergidik mengingat bagaimana rasanya cakar-cakar tak kasatmata itu menggenggam pikiranku. Betapa mudahnya Sehun bisa meremukkan pikiran.

Kakak-kakak Minho mengintip dari pinggir kerumunan—tidak ada penyesalan, tidak ada rasa takut pada wajah-wajah tampan mereka.

Victoria mendesah. "Aku kira kau sudah belajar dari pengalaman, Minho. Meskipun kali ini kebungkamanmu akan membuatmu celaka sama seperti lidahmu." Minho tetap memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dia bersiap menghadapi Sehun yang akan menghapus seluruh dirinya, mengubah dirinya, dan pikirannya menjadi debu.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyanya kepada Chanyeol yang tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada kakak-kakak Minho, seolah-olah menandai siapa yang senyumnya paling lebar.

Victoria menelusuri sandaran tangan singgasana dengan kukunya. "Kurasa kakak-kakakmu yang tampan juga tidak tahu, ya, Minho," tuturnya lembut.

"Jika kami tahu, kami akan jadi orang pertama yang memberitahu mu," ujar yang paling tinggi. Dia bertubuh kurus, berpakaian bagus, setiap inci dari dirinya adalah bajingan ahli istana. Mungkin yang sulung, melihat cara mereka—bahkan yang terlihat dilahirkan sebagai kesatria sekalipun—memandangnya dengan rasa hormat dan perhitungan serta rasa takut.

Victoria tersenyum penuh pertimbangan kepadanya, lalu mengangkat tangan. Sehun menelengkan kepala, matanya sedikit menyipit ke arah Minho.

Minho membeku. Erangan keluar dari mulutnya, dan—

"Kai!" teriakku. "Namaku Kai." Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar tidak rubuh ke lantai ketika Victoria mengangguk dan Sehun melangkah mundur. Dia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku.

Victoria pasti memberikannya kekuatan lebih banyak dibandingkan yang lain, jika dia masih bisa menimbulkan kerusakan sedahsyat itu setelah Victoria menahannya. Atau mungkin kekuatannya sebelum dicuri Victoria memang... luar biasa hebat, sehinga ini dianggap kekuatan dasar yang tersisa.

Minho merosot ke lantai, gemetar. Kakak-kakaknya merengut—yang tertua sampai menyeringai dan mengerang tanpa bersuara kepadaku. Aku tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kai," kata Victoria, mencoba mengucapkan namaku, merasakan dua suku kata itu di lidahnya. "Nama kuno dari dialek kami di masa lalu. Nah, Kai," katanya. Aku Hampir menangis lega ketika dia tidak menanyakan nama keluargaku. "Aku sudah berjanji akan memberimu sebuah teka-teki."

Semua menjadi pekat dan suram. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apa yang mau dikatakan Minho sebelum dia pergi dari sel?

"Jika kau bisa memecahkannya, maka kau dan Tuan Agung-mu serta seluruh isi negerinya, boleh segera pergi dengan seizinku. Mari kita lihat apakah kau memang cukup cerdas untuk bersama dengan kaum kami."

Mata gelapnya bersinar, dan aku menjernihkan pikiran sebisa mungkin ketika dia bicara.

_Ada yang mencariku seumur hidupnya_

_tetapi kami tak pernah bertemu, _

_ada yang kucium tetapi kemudian menginjak-injakku._

_Terkadang aku tampak menyukai yang cerdas dan yang tampan_

_Namun, aku mengasihi mereka yang cukup berani melawan._

_Aku sering kali menjalankan tugasku _

_dengan lembut dan menawan._

_Jika diremehkan, aku menjadi binatang buas _

_yang sulit dikalahkan._

_Sebab meskipun setiap seranganku berupa hantaman _

_yang sangat kuat, saat membunuh, aku melakukannya _

_dengan lambat..._

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, kemudian dia mengulangnya, tersenyum setelah menyelesaikannya, angkuh seperti kucing.

Pikiranku kosong, ruang hampa yang tak berguna. Mungkinkah jawabannya semacam penyakit? Ibuku me ninggal karena tifus, dan sepupunya meninggal karena malaria setelah pergi ke Bharat. Namun semua gejala penyakit itu sepertinya tidak ada yang cocok dengan teka-tekinya. Mungkinkah tentang seseorang?

Deru tawa menyebar ke seluruh keramaian di belakang kami, yang paling lantang berasal dari kakak-kakak Minho.

Sehun menatapku, diliputi malam dan tersenyum samar.

Sudah dekat sekali—satu jawaban kecil saja, maka kami semua bisa bebas.

Seketika, kata Victoria—sebagai kebalikan dari... tunggu, apakah persyaratan berakhirnya tantanganku berbeda dengan teka-teki itu?

Dia hanya menegaskan seketika saat membicarakan tentang teka-teki itu. Tidak, aku tidak boleh memikirkan itu saat ini. Aku harus memecahkan teka-tekinya. Kami semua bisa bebas. Bebas.

Namun, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan jawabannya. Lebih baik aku menggorok leherku sendiri dan mengakhiri penderitaan saat ini juga sebelum dia mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhku. Aku bodoh—manusia idiot.

Aku menatap Chanyeol. Emas di matanya mengerlip, tetapi wajahnya tidak menampakkan apa pun.

"Renungkanlah," bujuk Victoria, kemudian melemparkan senyuman ke cincinnya—mata di dalamnya bergerak. "Demi kau, aku akan menunggu."

Aku memandang Chanyeol meskipun mereka sudah menarikku ke ruang bawah tanah, pikiranku yang kosong berputar-putar.

Setelah mereka mengurungku kembali dalam sel, aku tahu aku akan kalah.

••••

Dua hari berlalu di dalam sel, atau setidaknya menurutku itu dua hari lamanya, berdasarkan pola makanan yang diberikan untukku. Aku memakan bagian-bagian yang masih lumayan dari makanan setengah berjamur itu, dan meskipun aku terus berharap, Minho tidak kunjung datang menemuiku.

Aku cukup waras untuk tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Chanyeol.

Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan selain memikirkan teka-teki Victoria. Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin tidak masuk akal. Aku merenungkan berbagai macam racun dan binatang-binatang berbisa—dan tidak menghasilkan apa pun selain menambah kebodohan. Belum lagi firasat mengganggu yang mengatakan bahwa dia menipuku dalam perjanjian ini saat dia menegaskan seketika tentang teka-teki itu. Mungkin maksudnya dia tidak akan membebaskan kami seketika setelah aku menyelesaikan tantangan-tantangan darinya.

Bahwa dia bisa mengambil waktu sebanyak mungkin yang dia mau. Tidak, aku hanya paranoid. Aku terlalu memikirkannya. Namun teka-teki itu bisa membebaskan kami semua—seketika. Aku harus memecahkannya.

Sementara aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan tugas apa yang menantiku, aku tidak meragukan imajinasi Victoria, dan aku sering terbangun dalam keadaan berkeringat dan terengah-engah dari mimpiku yang menggelisahkan.

Dalam mimpi itu aku terjebak di dalam sebuah cincin kristal, selamanya tak bisa bersuara dan dipaksa menyaksikan dunia mereka yang sadis dan haus darah, terpisah dari segalanya yang pernah kucintai.

Victoria menyatakan bahwa jika aku gagal dalam tantangan, maka tidak ada yang tersisa dariku untuk dia permainkan. Aku berdoa agar dia tidak berbohong. Lebih baik mati daripada harus merasakan takdir seperti Max.

Tetap saja, rasa takut yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya menelanku bulat-bulat ketika pintu sel terbuka dan para pengawal berkulit merah memberitahuku bahwa bulan purnama telah terbit.

•

•

•

•

Hai, sebentar lagi book 1 bakal tamat dan langsung dilanjut ke book 2. Nah sebelum itu bisa dong madam minta review nya readers? Hehehe


	36. Chapter 36

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 36

Suara kerumunan yang memadati ruangan menggema sampai ke lorong yang kulalui. Pengawal bersenjata yang mengantarku tidak merasa perlu mengeluarkan senjata-senjata mereka sembari menyeretku maju. Aku bahkan tidak dirantai. Seseorang atau sesuatu akan menangkapku sebelum aku bergerak sejauh tiga kaki dan memburaikan isi perutku di tempat.

Hiruk-pikuk tawa, teriakan, dan raungan-raungan menyeramkan semakin parah ketika aula tersibak dan mengantarkan ku ke sesuatu yang tampaknya semacam arena besar sekali.

Tidak ada usaha untuk menghias gua yang diterangi obor itu—dan aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah arena itu sengaja dibentuk atau terbentuk secara alami. Lantainya licin dan berlumpur, dan aku berusaha menjaga langkahku sambil berjalan.

Namun kerumunan besar yang bersorak-sorai itulah yang membuat bagian dalam diriku dingin saat mereka memandangku. Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan untuk apa mereka bersorak, tetapi aku cukup bisa membayangkan.

Wajah-wajah mereka yang kejam dan tidak seperti manusia serta seringai lebar mereka memberitahuku semua yang perlu kuketahui. Tidak hanya peri-peri jelata, tetapi juga Peri Agung, kegembiraan membuat wajah mereka nyaris sama liarnya dengan saudara mereka yang tidak menyerupai manusia.

Aku didorong ke hadapan panggung kayu yang tinggi. Di atasnya duduk Victoria dan Chanyeol.

Aku bangkit dengan kaki gemetar. Di sekeliling panggung, berdiri enam laki-laki yang terpisah dari kerumunan peri. Dari wajah mereka yang tampan dan dingin, dari pancaran kekuatan yang masih ada pada diri mereka, aku tahu bahwa mereka adalah para Tuan Agung Prythian. Aku mengabaikan Sehun segera setelah aku melihat senyum ularnya, korona kegelapan yang menyelubunginya.

Victoria hanya perlu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruh keramaian yang berisik itu diam. Suasana menjadi begitu sunyi sampai aku hampir bisa mendengar suara debar jantungku.

"Nah, Kai," kata sang Ratu Peri. Aku berusaha melihat tangannya yang diletakkan di lutut Chanyeol, cincin itu vulgar seperti gesturnya. "Tantangan pertamamu sudah tiba. Mari kita lihat seberapa dalam perasaan kasih manusia dalam dirimu."

Aku mengertakan gigiku dan hampir memperlihatkannya kepada Victoria. Wajah Chanyeol tetap kosong.

"Aku diam-diam mencari tahu beberapa hal tentangmu," Victoria berkata dengan malas. "Itu adil, bukan?"

Setiap insting yang kumiliki, setiap bagian kecil diriku yang manusiawi, berteriak agar aku berlari. Namun, aku tetap menguatkan pijakan, memusatkan pandanganku agar tetap kuat.

"Kurasa kau akan menyukai tantanganmu ini," katanya.

Dia mengibaskan tangan, dan Attor melangkah untuk membelah kerumunan, membuka jalan antara aku dan parit di bawahku. "Ayo. Lihatlah."

Aku mematuhinya.

Parit itu kira-kira enam meter dalamnya, licin dan berlumpur. Sepertinya memang digali dari lumpur. Aku berusaha keras menahan pijakan kakiku saat mengintip ke dalamnya lebih jauh. Parit-parit itu membentuk labirin di seluruh lantai ruangan, dan jalurnya kurang masuk akal. Penuh dengan cekungan dan lubang, yang sudah pasti menghubungkan ke lorong-lorong bawah tanah.

Tangan-tangan memukul punggungku, dan aku berteriak saat aku merasakan sensasi jatuh yang memuakkan sebelum kemudian diangkat oleh cengkeraman tulang-tulang tangan—ke atas, tinggi di udara.

Tawa memenuhi seluruh ruangan ketika aku bergelantungan dari cakar-cakar Attor, kepakan sayapnya yang kuat menggema di seluruh arena. Dia terbang ke bawah parit dan menjatuhkanku dalam keadaan berdiri. Lumpur memuncrat, dan aku mengayunkan tangan sambil terhuyung dan terpeleset. Semakin banyak tawa, bahkan ketika aku masih bisa duduk tegak.

Bau lumpur itu memuakkan, tetapi aku menahan muntahku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat Victoria di panggungnya yang sekarang melayang di bibir parit. Dia melihatku dari atas, mengembangkan senyuman ularnya.

"Sehun memberitahuku bahwa kau seorang pemburu," katanya, dan detak jantungku pun terputus-putus. Sehun pasti membaca pikiranku lagi, atau... atau mungkin dia telah menemukan keluargaku.

Victoria menjentikkan jarinya ke arahku. "Burulah ini."

Para peri bersorak. Aku melihat kilatan emas di antara telapak-telapak tangan runcing dan beraneka warna. Mempertaruhkan hidupku, bertaruh seberapa lama aku akan bertahan setelah ini berlangsung.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Chanyeol. Tatapan hijau zamrudnya membeku, dan aku mengingat garis-garis wajahnya, bentuk topengnya, corak rambutnya, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Lepas," perintah Victoria. Aku gemetar hingga ke sumsum ketika erangan parau dan bunyi gerakan melata yang gesit memenuhi ruangan.

Bahuku terangkat ke arah telinga. Suara teriakan mereda menjadi bisik-bisik, cukup hening sehingga aku bisa mendengar bunyi gemuruh dari perut, sehingga aku bisa merasakan getaran-getaran di tanah ketika sesuatu itu bergegas mendekatiku.

Victoria mendecakkan lidah. Aku memutar kepala ke arahnya. Alisnya terangkat. "Lari," bisiknya. Kemudian sesuatu itu muncul, dan aku berlari.

Seekor cacing raksasa, atau mungkin tadinya hanya seekor cacing seandainya bagian ujung depan dan belakangnya bukan mulut besar yang penuh dengan deretan-deretan gigi setajam silet.

Dia menggulung ke arahku, tubuhnya yang cokelat merah muda melesat dan berkelit mengerikan dengan mudahnya. Parit ini adalah sarangnya. Aku adalah makan malamnya.

Meluncur dan menyelip di lumpur busuk, aku berlari ke tengah parit, berharap tadi sempat mengingat alur labirin dalam waktu singkat yang kumiliki, tahu betul bahwa jalan ini bisa membawaku pada ujung kematian.

Kerumunan bergemuruh, mengubur bunyi seruput dan derit dari si cacing. Aku tidak berani mengintip ke belakang.

Bau busuk yang bertambah dekat cukup menandakan sedekat apa jaraknya denganku. Aku tidak sempat menarik napas untuk menangis lega ketika aku menemukan jalan bercabang dan berbelok tajam ke kiri.

Aku harus menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dengan cacing itu. Aku harus menemukan tempat untuk menyusun rencana, tempat yang bisa menguntungkanku. Jalan bercabang—aku berbelok ke kiri lagi. Mungkin jika aku berbelok ke kiri sebanyak mungkin, aku bisa membuat lingkaran, dan tahu-tahu berada di belakang makhluk itu.

Tidak, itu absurd. Aku harus berlari tiga kali lebih cepat dari cacing itu, padahal sekarang aku nyaris tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Aku menyelip ke dalam dinding ketika aku berbelok ke kiri dan menghantam kotoran berlendir. Dingin, busuk, lengket. Aku menyeka mata dan menemukan wajah-wajah peri yang menyeringai di atasku, tertawa.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga.

Aku mencapai bidang parit yang rata dan lurus. Aku mengerahkan tenaga ke kedua kakiku selagi aku berlari melintasinya. Akhirnya aku berani menoleh ke belakang, dan rasa takutku menggila dan memberontak ketika cacing itu meluncur di belakangku, tepat di belakangku.

Aku nyaris melewatkan celah sempit di sisi parit karena penampakannya, dan merelakan beberapa langkah berharga ketika menggelincir untuk berhenti dan menjejalkan tubuhku ke celah itu. Celah itu terlalu kecil untuk dimasuki si cacing, tetapi makhluk itu bisa saja menembusnya melalui lumpur.

Jika tidak, giginya bisa menghancurkannya. Akan tetapi, risikonya sepadan.

Sementara aku menarik tubuhku menembusnya, ada tenaga yang menarikku di belakang. Bukan—bukan tenaga, melainkan dinding. Retakan itu terlalu kecil, dan aku telah masuk ke dalamnya dengan membabi-buta sehingga aku terjepit di sana.

Aku memunggungi cacing itu, dan terlalu jauh dengan dinding untuk berbalik, aku tidak bisa melihatnya saat cacing itu mendekat. Baunya bertambah buruk. Aku mendorong dan menarik, tetapi lumpurnya terlalu licin dan menjepitku dengan erat.

Parit bergetar karena gerakan-gerakan bergemuruh cacing itu. Aku hampir bisa merasakan embusan napas busuknya pada tubuhku yang setengah terbuka. Aku bisa mendengar kertak-kertuk giginya, semakin lama semakin dekat. Tidak begini. Tidak boleh berakhir begini.

Aku mencakar-cakar lumpur, menggeliat, menarik apa pun untuk mengeluarkan tubuhku. Cacing itu semakin dekat di setiap detak jantungku, baunya nyaris menguasai semua indraku.

Aku meronta dari lumpur, bergerak-gerak, menendang-nendang, mendorong, dan menangis sambil mengertakan-ngertakkan gigi-gigiku.

Tidak begini.

Dasar parit bergetar. Bau busuk menyelubungi bagian sekitar kananku, dan udara panas menghantam tubuhku. Gigi-giginya beradu.

Sambil berpegangan ke tembok, aku menarik dan menarik lagi. Terdengar suara rumput becek, dan tiba-tiba bagian perutku terlepas dari tekanan. Aku terjatuh di celah itu, terjerembap di lumpur.

Kerumunan mendesah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menangis lega ketika kudapati diriku di jalur lain, dan aku berlari lebih dalam ke labirin. Dari sorak yang semakin berkurang, aku tahu cacing itu sudah melampauiku.

Namun itu tidak masuk akal—tidak ada tempat persembunyian di jalur ini. Cacing itu pasti sudah melihatku terjebak di sana. Kecuali dia bisa menerobos dan kini sedang mengambil rute alternatif, cacing itu akan mencegatku di depan.

Aku tidak memerhatikan kecepatanku, meskipun aku tahu aku membuang-buang waktu dengan menabrak dinding demi dinding ketika berbelok tajam. Cacing itu harus kehilangan kecepatannya untuk bisa berbelok-belok di sini—makhluk sebesar itu tidak bisa berbelok tanpa melambat, tidak peduli cekatannya dia.

Aku mengambil risiko dengan melemparkan pandangan ke penonton. Wajah mereka tegang karena kecewa, dan memalingkan pandangan mereka dariku ke ujung lain di ruangan itu. Cacing itu pasti berada di sana—di sanalah jalur ini berakhir. Cacing itu tidak melihat di mana aku berada. Cacing itu tidak melihatku.

Cacing itu buta.

Aku begitu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak melihat lubang besar yang menganga di depanku, yang hanya terhalang gundukan rendah, dan aku hanya bisa menahan teriakan saat jatuh ke dalamnya.

Udara, udara kosong. Aku mencebur ke dalam lumpur setinggi lutut, dan kerumunan penonton pun bersorak. Lumpur itu tempat mendarat yang empuk, tetapi gigi-gigiku tetap terasa berdesir karena terjatuh kencang.

Untungnya tidak ada yang patah, tidak ada yang sakit.

Beberapa peri mengintip, menyembul di atas mulut lubang yang menganga. Aku berputar-putar, memeriksa sekelilingku, berusaha menemukan jalan keluar tercepat.

Lubang itu sendiri membuka ke lorong sempit dan gelap, tetapi tidak ada jalan untuk memanjat ke atas—dinding-dindingnya terlalu curam.

Aku terjebak.

Sambil terengah mengatur napas, aku terhuyung beberapa langkah dalam kegelapan terowongan itu. Aku menahan jeritan saat sesuatu pecah terinjak kakiku dengan keras. Aku terjerembap ke belakang dan tulang ekorku meraung kesakitan. Aku terus tergopoh menjauh, tetapi tanganku tersangkut dengan sesuatu yang mulus dan keras.

Saat aku mengangkatnya, kulihat benda putih mengilap. Dari jari-jariku yang berlumuran lumpur, aku mengenal tekstur itu dengan sangat baik. Tulang.

Aku segera berlutut dan menepuk-nepuk dasar parit, merangkak lebih jauh ke dalam gelap. Tulang, tulang, tulang, dalam setiap bentuk dan ukuran. Aku menahan teriakan ketika kusadari tempat apa itu. Baru setelah tanganku mendarat di kubah mulus sebuah kepala tengkorak, aku melompat berdiri.

Aku harus keluar dari sini. Sekarang.

"Kai." Kudengar panggilan Victoria dari jauh. "Kau merusak kesenangan semua orang!" katanya, seolah-olah aku lawan main badminton yang payah. "Keluar!"

Tentu saja aku tidak mau, tetapi dia memberitahuku apa yang perlu kuketahui. Cacing itu tidak tahu di mana aku berada; dia tidak bisa membauiku. Aku memiliki beberapa detik berharga untuk keluar dari sini.

Setelah pandanganku beradaptasi dengan kegelapan sarang cacing itu, gundukan demi gundukan tulang berkilauan, tumpukan-tumpukan itu membentang ke dalam kegelapan.

Warna putih kapur pada lumpur ini pasti terbentuk dari berlapis-lapis tulang membusuk. Aku harus keluar sekarang, harus mencari tempat persembunyian yang bukan merupakan jebakan maut. Aku mencari-cari jalan keluar dari sarang, tulang-tulang bekertak di sana-sini.

Sekali lagi di bukaan lubang, aku berpegangan pada salah satu dinding curamnya. Beberapa wajah peri hijau melemparkan umpatan kepadaku, tetapi aku mengabaikan mereka sementara aku mencoba memanjat dinding.

Aku berhasil menaikinya satu inci, lalu terpeleset ke tanah. Aku tidak bisa keluar tanpa tali atau tangga, dan tercebur lebih dalam ke sarang cacing itu untuk memeriksa apakah ada jalan lain yang bisa dijadikan pilihan.

Tentu saja, ada pintu belakang. Semua sarang binatang mempunyai dua jalan keluar, tetapi aku tidak akan mengambil risiko di dalam kegelapan—membutakan mataku sama sekali—dan memadamkan keberanianku yang tersisa sampai habis.

Aku memerlukan jalan ke atas. Aku berusaha memanjat dindingnya lagi. Peri-peri masih menggerutu dengan kesal; selama mereka tetap begitu, aku baik-baik saja. Lagi-lagi aku menancapkan tanganku ke dinding lumpur, menggali tanah lembutnya. Hasilnya hanyalah lumpur dingin yang masuk ke dalam kuku-kukuku sementara aku merosot ke bawah lagi.

Bau busuk tempat ini menguasai setiap bagian tubuhku.

Aku menahan mual selagi aku mencoba lagi dan lagi. Peri-peri itu sekarang tertawa. "Seekor tikus dalam perangkap," kata salah satu dari mereka. "Perlu tangga pijakan?" timpal yang lainnya.

Tangga pijakan.

Aku berbalik menghadap tumpukan tulang, kemudian mendorong dinding kuat-kuat dengan tanganku. Terasa keras. Seluruh tempat ini penuh dengan lumpur, dan jika makhluk ini sama seperti saudaranya yang lebih kecil dan tak berbahaya, aku berasumsi bahwa lumpur bau busuk itu merupakan sisa-sisa dari apa pun yang melebur ke dalam susunan setelah mengisap habis tulang-tulang.

Terlepas dari fakta menjijikkan itu, aku meraih secercah harapan dan segera mengambil dua batang tulang yang paling besar dan kuat yang bisa kutemukan. Keduanya lebih panjang dari kakiku dan berat—begitu berat saat aku menancapkannya ke dinding. Aku tidak tahu apa yang biasa dimakan makhluk itu, pasti setidaknya seukuran binatang ternak.

"Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa yang direncanakannya?" desis salah satu peri.

Aku mengambil tulang ketiga dan menancapkannya dalam-dalam ke dinding, setinggi yang bisa kuraih. Kuambil yang keempat, tulang yang sedikit lebih kecil, mengikatnya ke punggungku. Setelah menguji tiga tulang tadi dengan tari kan kuat, aku menarik napas, mengabaikan ocehan peri-peri itu, dan mulai memanjat tanggaku.

Tangga pijakanku.

Tulang pertama bertahan dengan kuat, dan aku mengerang saat kuraih tulang anak tangga kedua dan kuangkat tubuhku. Aku baru menjejakkan kakiku ke pijakan ketika terbersit ide lain di kepalaku, lalu aku terdiam.

Para peri itu mulai bersorak lagi.

Ideku bisa saja berhasil. Bisa berhasil jika aku melakukannya dengan benar. Bisa berhasil karena memang harusberhasil. Aku kembali menjatuhkan diri ke lumpur, dan para peri menontonku sambil bergumam kebingungan. Aku menarik tulang itu dari sabukku, dan dengan sekali tarikan napas tajam, aku mematahkannya dengan lutut.

Lututku sendiri terasa pedih, tetapi batang tulang itu patah, menyisakan dua batang tulang dengan ujung yang runcing. Ini pasti berhasil.

Jika Victoria ingin aku berburu, maka aku akan berburu.

Aku berjalan ke tengah-tengah lubang terbuka, memperhitungkan jarak, dan mencelupkan dua tulang itu ke bawah.

Aku kembali ke gundukan tulang-tulang dan bekerja dengan cepat untuk menemukan tulang kuat dan tajam yang bisa segera kutemukan. Lututku sudah terlalu empuk untuk mematahkan tulang, maka aku menggunakan kaki.

Satu demi satu, aku menusukkannya ke dasar parit yang berlumpur di bawah bukaan lubang sampai memenuhi seluruh area, kecuali satu bagian kecil, penuh dengan tombak-tombak putih kecil.

Aku tidak memeriksa kembali hasil kerjaku—pasti berhasil. Kalau tidak, aku akan jadi tulang-tulang di lantai seperti ini. Satu kesempatan saja. Hanya itu yang kupunya. Lebih baik ketimbang tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali.

Aku bergegas ke tangga bertulang dan mengabaikan tusukan-tusukan serpihan di jari-jariku saat aku menaiki pijakan ketiga, aku menjaga keseimbangan sebelum menancapkan tulang keempat ke dinding.

Begitu saja, aku mengangkat tubuh ke luar mulut lubang, dan nyaris menangis ketika kembali merasakan udara terbuka.

Kukencangkan tiga tulang yang kusematkan di sabuk, beratnya membuatku nyaman, lalu aku berlari cepat ke dinding terdekat. Kuambil segenggam penuh lumpur busuk dan melumurkannya ke wajahku.

Peri-peri mendesis saat aku mengambil lebih banyak lumpur, kali ini aku melapisi rambutku, lalu leherku. Setelah terbiasa dengan bau busuknya yang luar biasa, mataku hanya berair sedikit ketika aku melumuri tubuhku dengan cepat. Aku bahkan berguling di bawahnya. Setiap inci tubuhku harus tertutup. Setiap inci.

Jika makhluk itu buta, maka dia akan mengandalkan penciumannya—dan bau manusia akan menjadi kelemahan terbesar.

Aku melumuri seluruh tubuh dengan lumpur sampai aku yakin tubuhku tinggal sepasang mata biru keabuan.

Aku mencelupkan diriku untuk terakhir kalinya, tanganku begitu licin sehingga sulit menggenggam erat tulang-tulang berujung runcing saat aku mengambilnya dari sabuk.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" keluh si peri berwajah hijau itu lagi.

Suara berat dan elegan kali ini menyahutnya. "Dia sedang membuat jebakan." Suara Sehun.

"Tetapi Middengard—"

"Mengandalkan penciumannya untuk melihat," cetus Sehun, dan aku melayangkan tatapan tajam khusus untuk nya saat aku melihat ke tepi parit dan menemukannya tengah tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kai menjadi tak kasatmata."

Mata lembayungnya berkilat. Aku membuat gestur tak sopan sebelum berlari, langsung menuju cacing itu berada.

••••

Aku menaruh tulang-tulang yang tersisa khusus di sudut-sudut sempit, tahu betul bahwa aku tidak akan bisa berbelok dengan kecepatan yang kuharapkan saat berlari nanti. Tidak sulit menemukan cacing itu sementara para peri berkerumun mengejeknya, tetapi aku harus menemukan tempat yang tepat—aku harus memilih medan perang.

Aku memperlambat langkah dan mendesak punggungku ke dinding segera setelah kudengar suara cacing itu meluncur dan menggeram. Peri-peri menonton cacing itu sambil terkikik.

Mereka bersepuluh, berkulit biru es dan mata hitam berbentuk almon. Aku hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa mereka mulai bosan kepadaku dan memutuskan untuk menonton sesuatu yang lain mati.

Bagus sekali, tetapi hanya jika cacing itu masih lapar—hanya jika cacing itu merespons umpan yang kuberikan. Kerumunan berbisik-bisik dan menggerutu.

Aku melambat di sebuah tikungan. Saking samarnya bauku dengan baunya sendiri, cacing itu tidak bisa mencium bauku dan terus mengendus. Dia mengulurkan tubuhnya yang bulat dan besar ke atas ketika salah satu peri memberikan sesuatu yang tampak seperti tangan berbulu.

Cacing itu memamerkan giginya, dan si peri biru terkekeh saat mereka menjatuhkan tangan itu ke mulutnya yang sudah menunggu.

Aku mundur ke tikungan tadi dan mengangkat pedang tulang yang kubuat. Aku mengingatkan diriku akan jalur yang sudah kulewati, belokan-belokan yang sudah kuhitung.

Tetap saja, jantungku serasa tersangkut di tenggorokan saat kugoreskan ujung bergerigi tulang itu ke telapak tanganku, merobek dagingku. Darah mengucur, terang dan berkilauan seperti batu delima. Aku membiarkannya bertambah banyak sebelum mengepalkan tanganku. Sebentar lagi cacing itu akan menciumnya.

Baru setelah itu, kusadari kerumunan penonton terdiam. Nyaris menjatuhkan tulangnya, aku bersandar di tikungan lagi untuk melihat cacing itu. Sudah tidak ada.

Peri-peri biru itu menyeringai kepadaku. Kemudian, memecah keheningan bagai meteor, sebuah suara—suara Minho—menggelegar di seluruh ruangan. "KE KIRI!"

Aku berlari cepat, hanya mencapai beberapa kaki sebelum tembok di belakangku meledak, lumpur menyembur saat cacing itu menerobosnya, barisan gigi-gigi tajamnya hanya beberapa inci dariku.

Aku sudah berlari, begitu cepat sehingga parit-parit itu tampak berupa warna cokelat kemerahan yang kabur. Aku harus menjauh sedikit, kalau tidak, cacing itu akan ambruk tepat di atasku.

Namun aku juga harus tetap dekat dengannya, agar dia tidak bisa menahan diri, agar dia tetap gelisah kelaparan.

Aku berbelok tajam pada tikungan pertama, dan berpegangan di jajaran tulang yang sudah kutancapkan di sudut tembok. Aku menggunakannya untuk berayun membelok tanpa kehilangan kecepatan, untuk memutar tubuhku lebih kencang, memberikan waktu beberapa detik lebih banyak untuk menghindari cacing itu.

Lalu ke kiri. Napasku terasa panas di tenggorokan. Tikungan tajam kedua mulai dekat, dan sekali lagi aku menggunakan potongan tulang itu untuk berlari di belokan.

Lutut dan pergelangan kakiku mengerang saat aku berjuang agar tidak terpeleset di lumpur. Tinggal satu belokan lagi, lalu berlari lurus ke depan...

Aku berbalik di tikungan terakhir, dan sorakan para peri kini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Cacing itu meluncur di belakangku dengan sekuat tenaga, tetapi langkahku stabil selagi aku meluncur di jalur terakhir. Mulut lubang mulai terlihat, dan dengan doa pamungkas, aku melompat.

Hanya ada udara terbuka yang hitam, semakin lama menelanku.

Aku mengayunkan tangan sementara aku terjun ke bawah, menuju bagian yang sudah kurencanakan. Rasa sakit menyentak hingga ke dalam tulang-tulangku, ke kepalaku, saat aku menghantam dasar berlumpur dan berguling.

Aku membalikkan tubuh dan menjerit ketika ada sesuatu menusuk lenganku, menggigit hingga ke dalam dagingku.

Namun, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir, bahkan tak sempat melihatnya. Aku bergegas menyingkir, sejauh mungkin ke dalam kegelapan sarang itu yang bisa kujangkau.

Aku mengambil tulang lagi dan berbalik ketika cacing itu terjun ke dalam lubang.

Dia menghantam tanah dan mengibaskan tubuh raksasa nya ke samping, menyiapkan serangan untuk membunuhku, tetapi alih-alih bunyi kertak yang basah memenuhi udara.

Lalu, cacing itu tidak bergerak.

Aku berjongkok di sana, menelan udara panas, menatap jurang mulutnya yang mampu merobek daging, masih membuka untuk melahapku. Perlu beberapa kali detakan jantung sampai akhirnya aku menyadari cacing itu tidak akan menelanku hidup-hidup, dan beberapa detakan jantung lagi untuk mengerti bahwa cacing itu benar-benar sudah tertusuk batang-batang tulang itu.

Mati.

Aku tidak terlalu mendengar embusan napas para peri, kemudian sorakan gembira—tidak terlalu berpikir atau merasakan apa pun saat aku menyingkir dari cacing itu dan memanjat keluar lubang, masih memegang pedang tulang di tangan.

Tanpa bersuara, masih tak mampu berucap, aku terhuyung kembali ke labirin. Lengan kiriku berdenyut, tubuhku menggelenyar dengan dahsyat sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya.

Pada saat aku melihat Victoria di atas panggung pinggir parit itu, aku mengepalkan tanganku yang tak memegang tulang. Membuktikan cintaku. Rasa sakit menghantam ke seluruh lenganku, tetapi aku menerimanya. Aku menang.

Aku menengadah ke arah Victoria dan melemparkan pandangan remeh tanpa menahan diri untuk menampakkan gigi-gigiku. Bibirnya menipis, dan dia sudah tidak lagi memegangi lutut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol-ku.

Kueratkan genggamanku pada tulang panjang di tangan.

Aku gemetar hebat, tetapi tanpa rasa takut. Aku tidak takut sama sekali. Aku telah membuktikan cintaku—dan lebih lagi.

"Wah," kata Victoria dengan senyuman mengejek. "Kurasa siapa pun bisa melakukan itu."

Aku mengambil langkah cepat dan melemparkan tulang itu kepadanya dengan segala kekuatanku yang tersisa.

Tulang itu menancap pada lumpur di bawah kakinya, mencipratkan kotoran ke gaun putihnya dan tetap bergetar di sana.

Para peri terkesiap lagi, dan Victoria menatap tulang yang bergoyang-goyang itu sebelum menyentuh lumpur di bajunya. Dia tersenyum perlahan. "Nakal." Dia berdecak.

Jika tidak ada parit di antara kami, aku pasti sudah menggorok lehernya. Suatu hari nanti—jika aku bisa hidup setelah melewati ini semua—aku akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Kurasa kau akan senang mengetahui bahwa sebagian besar penghuni istanaku kehilangan banyak uang malam ini," katanya, sambil mengambil selembar perkamen. Aku melihat Chanyeol sementara dia membaca kertas itu.

Mata hijaunya terang. Meskipun wajah Chanyeol pucat pasi, aku berani sumpah ada kemenangan yang samar tersirat di sana. "Coba kulihat," lanjut Victoria, membaca kertas itu sambil memainkan tulang jari Max di ujung kalungnya.

"Ya, kurasa hampir semua penghuni istanaku bertaruh kau akan mati dalam menit pertama; sebagian mengatakan kau bisa bertahan selama lima menit…." Dia membalikkan kertasitu. "Dan hanya ada satu orang yang mengatakan kau akan menang."

Menghina, tetapi tidak mengejutkan. Aku tidak melawan saat Attor mengangkatku keluar dari parit, melemparku ke kaki panggung sebelum kemudian terbang pergi. Akibatnya lenganku terasa pedih sekali.

Victoria memandang datar itu sambil mengerutkan kening, dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Bawa dia pergi. Aku sudah bosan dengan wajahnya yang membosankan." Dia mencengkeram lengan singgasananya begitu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Sehun, kemari."

Aku tidak tinggal lama untuk melihat Sang Tuan Agung berjalan ke depan. Tangan-tangan merah mencengkeramku, memegangiku begitu erat agar tidak tergelincir. Aku sudah lupa dengan lumuran lumpur yang menyerupai kulit keduaku.

Sementara mereka menarikku pergi, rasa sakit menusuk ke seluruh lenganku, dan kepedihan menyelimuti akal sehatku.

Kemudian aku melihat lengan kiriku, dan perutku mual saat melihat tetesan darah dan dagingku yang robek.

Aku bahkan tidak sempat menoleh kepada Chanyeol, tidak bisa menemukan Minho untuk berterima kasih sebelum rasa sakit menjalar. Aku hampir tidak kuat berjalan kembali ke sel.

•

•

•

•

Hi

•untuk chapter sebelum"nya, sorry banget ya kalo masih banyak typo nya hehe padahal udah di baca ulang tetep aja ada yang kelewat. T.T

•Dan, ada yang nanya tentang perbedaan summary yang dia baca dengan yang ada disini. Well, itu buka disengaja atau kesalahan penulisan. Tapi emang Madam baca novel nya udah kayak gitu.

Memang di ceritanya Kai memburu rusa, tapi itu rusa biasa dan akhirnya yang dibunuh bukan hanya rusa tapi juga serigala temennya Chanyeol.

Btw, makasih untuk review nya guys (^.^)


	37. Chapter 37

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 37

Tidak ada siapa pun yang datang untuk menyembuhkan tanganku selama beberapa hari setelah kemenanganku, bahkan Minho sekalipun. Rasa sakitnya membuatku kewalahan sehingga aku berteriak tiap kali kudorong patahan tulang yang menancap itu.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali duduk, membiarkan luka menggerogoti kekuatanku, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan denyut sakit yang terus-menerus menyambarkan kilat beracun ke seluruh tubuh.

Akan tetapi, yang lebih buruk adalah rasa panik yang semakin bertambah—panik jika pendarahan luka itu tidak berhenti. Aku tahu apa artinya jika darah terus keluar. Aku tetap mengawasi luka itu, entah karena masih berharap darahnya bisa berhenti atau ngeri jika muncul tanda-tanda infeksi.

Aku tidak bisa memakan hidangan busuk yang mereka berikan. Melihatnya saja menimbulkan rasa mual sehingga di salah satu sudut sel sekarang berbau muntahan. Apalagi tubuhku berlumuran lumpur, dan ruang bawah tanah ini sangat dingin tak tertahankan.

Aku duduk bersandar pada dinding belakang sel, merasakan dinginnya batu di punggung. Aku terbangun dari tidur yang gelisah dan merasakan tubuhku panas terbakar. Jenis panas yang membuat segalanya campur aduk.

Lenganku yang terluka menggantung di sisi tubuhku saat aku menatap kosong ke arah pintu sel. Pintu itu tampak berayun, pinggirannya di wajahku hanya karena aku agak pilek—bukan berasal dari infeksi. Aku menaruh sebelah tangan di dada, dan lumpur kering rontok ke pangkuanku. Setiap tarikan napasku terasa seperti menelan pecahan gelas. Bukan demam,aku meyakini diriku sendiri.

Kelopak mataku berat, pedih. Aku tidak boleh tidur. Aku harus memastikan luka itu tidak terinfeksi.

Kemudian pintu benar-benar membuka. Lebih tepatnya, kegelapan di sekelilingku yang tampak bergelombang telah terbuka. Rasa takut yang nyata membelit dalam perutku ketika sosok laki-laki membentuk dari kegelapan itu, ketika dia menyelinap masuk dari celah antara pintu dan tembok, hanya menyerupai bayangan.

Sehun. Mata lembayungnya bersinar dalam keremangan. Perlahan dia tersenyum dari tempatnya berdiri di dekat pintu. "Memprihatinkan sekali kondisi jawara Chanyeol."

"Pergilah ke neraka," cetusku, tetapi kata-kata itu hanya berupa dengih. Kepalaku melayang sekaligus berat. Jika aku mencoba berdiri, aku pasti ambruk.

Dia menghampiriku dengan gerakan seanggun kucing dan berjongkok santai di hadapanku. Dia mengendus, meringis saat melihat sudut yang penuh dengan muntahanku.

Aku berusaha mengubah posisi kaki agar mudah jika harus melarikan diri atau menendangnya, tetapi kedua kakiku terasa berat.

Sehun menelengkan kepala. Kulit pucatnya tampak memancarkan cahaya putih. Aku mengerjap untuk menepis kekaburan, tetapi aku bahkan tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku ke samping saat jari-jari dinginnya mengusap alisku.

"Apa kata Chanyeol," gumamnya, "kalau dia tahu kekasihnya membusuk di bawah sini, terbakar demam? Tetapi dia bahkan tidak bisa datang ke sini, apalagi setiap gerak-geriknya diawasi."

Aku menyembunyikan lenganku di balik bayangan. Mereka tidak boleh tahu seberapa lemahnya aku. "Pergi," kataku, dan mataku pedih saat kata-kata itu terasa membakar tenggorokanku. Aku sulit menelan.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku datang untuk menawarkan bantuan, dan kau berani-benarinya menyuruhku pergi?"

"Pergi," ulangku. Mataku begitu nyeri sehingga membukanya pun terasa sakit.

"Kau membuatku mendapat uang banyak, lho. Kupikir sebaiknya aku membalas kebaikanmu."

Aku menyandarkan kepala ke dinding. Semuanya berputar seperti gasing…. Aku menahan muntahku.

"Biar kulihat lenganmu," katanya terlalu pelan.

Aku tetap menyembunyikan tanganku dalam gelap—hanya karena terlalu berat untuk diangkat.

"Biar kulihat." Terdengar geraman darinya. Tanpa menunggu reaksiku, dia memegang siku tanganku dan memaksakan tanganku ke bawah cahaya redup dalam sel.

Aku menggigit bibir agar tidak berteriak—menggigitnya dengan cukup keras sehingga berdarah ketika arus panas meledak di dalam diriku, ketika kepalaku berputar, dan seluruh indraku hanya terpusat pada sepotong tulang yang menancap di lenganku.

Mereka tidak boleh tahu—tidak boleh tahu betapa buruknya keadaanku, karena mereka akan memanfaatkan kelemahanku.

Sehun memeriksa lukaku, senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang sensual. "Oh, luka mengerikan yang indah." Aku mengumpat, dan dia terkekeh. "Pemuda yang bermulut sopan."

"Keluar," desahku. Suara lemahku sama menakutkannya dengan luka itu.

"Apa kau tidak mau aku menyembuhkan tanganmu?" Jari-jarinya memegangi siku tanganku lebih kencang.

"Apa syaratnya?" Aku balas membentak, tetapi tetap menyandarkan kepala ke batu. Aku membutuhkan kekuatan dinding yang lembap.

"Ah, itu. Hidup bersama peri telah mengajarkanmu tentang cara hidup kami," katanya dengan santai. "Aku akan membuat penawaran." Dengan hati-hati dia meletakkan tanganku. Saat tanganku menyentuh lantai, aku harus memejamkan mata untuk menahan hantaman arus beracun itu.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan tanganmu, dengan kau sebagai gantinya. Selama dua minggu dalam sebulan, dua minggu pada waktu yang kupilih, kau tinggal bersamaku di Negeri Malam. Dimulai setelah hiruk-pikuk ketiga tantangan ini berakhir."

Mataku membelalak. "Tidak." Aku sudah membuat satu perjanjian tolol.

"Tidak?" Dia menggenggam lututnya dan membungkuk lebih dekat kepadaku. "Sungguh?"

Semuanya mulai terasa menari-nari. "Keluar," bisikku.

"Kau mau menolak tawaranku—untuk apa?" Aku tidak menjawabnya, maka dia melanjutkan. "Kau pasti menunggu kawanmu—Minho, benar? Lagi pula sebelumnya dia menyembuhkan mu, bukan? Oh, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Attor dan kroni-kroninya mematahkan hidungmu. Kecuali kau punya kemampuan sihir yang tidak kau ceritakan kepada kami, menurutku tulang manusia tidak bisa pulih secepat itu."

Matanya berkelip, lalu dia berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir sedikit. "Dari sudut pandangku, Kai, kau punya dua pilihan. Yang pertama, dan yang paling cerdas, adalah menerima tawaranku."

Aku meludah ke kakinya, tetapi dia tetap melangkah, hanya melemparkan pandangan tak setuju kepadaku.

"Pilihan kedua—dan yang hanya diambil orang bodoh—adalah menolak tawaranku dan mempertaruhkan hidupnya dan hidup Chanyeol." Dia berhenti melangkah dan menatapku dengan tajam. Meskipun dunia tampak berputar dan menari-nari, bagian yang mendasar dalam diriku diam dan meredup karena tatapan itu.

"Anggap saja aku keluar dari sini. Mungkin Minho akan datang menolongmu lima menit setelah aku pergi. Mungkin dia baru datang lima hari kemudian. Mungkin dia tidak akan datang sama sekali. Ini antara kita berdua saja, mungkin Minho sedang tidak mau menarik perhatian semenjak luapan tak terkendalinya yang agak memalukan saat tantanganmu berlangsung. Victoria tidak terlalu senang. Chanyeol bahkan menghentikan sikap diamnya yang mengesankan untuk memohon kepadanya agar membiarkan Minho hidup—sungguh kesatria berhati mulia, Tuan Agung-mu itu. Tentu saja Victoria menurutinya—tetapi hanya setelah dia memaksa Chanyeol memberikan hukuman kepada Minho. Dua puluh pecutan."

Aku mulai gemetar, mual memikirkan apa rasanya bagi Tuan Agung-ku yang terpaksa menghukum sahabatnya sendiri.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, gestur yang santai dan indah. "Jadi, pertanyaan sesungguhnya adalah seberapa besar kau memercayai Minho—dan seberapa besar risiko yang mau kau ambil. Sekarang, kau sudah berpikir apakah demammu itu tanda-tanda infeksi. Mungkin ada hubungannya, mungkin juga tidak. Mungkin tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lumpur cacing itu tidak mengandung kotoran busuk. Mungkin Victoria akan mengirimkan tabib. Pada saat itu, mungkin kau sudah mati, atau tanganmu sudah sangat terinfeksi sehingga kau cukup beruntung bila bisa mempertahankan bagian atas siku tanganmu."

Perutku mengencang dan menggulung perih.

"Aku tidak perlu menginvasi pikiranmu untuk tahu ini semua. Aku sudah tahu apa yang perlahan mulai kau sadari."

Dia kembali berjongkok di depanku. "Kau sekarat."

Mataku pedih, dan aku mengisap bibirku ke dalam mulut.

"Seberapa besar risiko yang mau kau ambil demi berharap akan datang pertolongan lainnya?"

Aku menatapnya, mengirimkan sebanyak mungkin kebencian melalui pandanganku. Dialah penyebab dari semua ini. Dia memberi tahu Victoria tentang Taemin; dia memaksa Chanyeol memohon-mohon.

"Bagaimana?"

Aku menyeringai. "Pergilah. Ke. Neraka."

Secepat kilat, dia bergerak, menyambar patahan tulang pada lenganku dan menariknya. Teriakan meledak dariku, membinasakan tenggorokanku yang sakit. Dunia hanya berupa kilatan hitam, putih, dan merah. Aku meronta dan memberontak, dia tetap memegang erat-erat, memutar tulang itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tanganku.

Sambil terengah-engah, setengah terisak ketika rasa sakit menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku, kulihat dia tersenyum mengejek kepadaku. Kuludahi wajahnya.

Dia hanya tertawa sambil berdiri, mengelap pipinya dengan lengan baju tunik gelapnya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku memberikanmu bantuan," katanya, berhenti di depan pintu sel. "Setelah aku meninggalkan sel ini, tawaranku hangus."

Aku meludahinya lagi, dan dia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku bertaruh kau pasti juga akan meludahi malaikat maut saat dia datang menjemputmu."

Kegelapan mulai menyelubungi, bagian sisi tubuhnya memudar dalam malam tak bertepi. Dia mungkin hanya mengancam, mencoba mengakali aku agar menerima tawarannya. Atau mungkin juga dia benar—aku mungkin sekarat.

Nyawaku bergantung pada keputusanku. Tidak hanya nyawaku saja yang bergantung pada keputusanku.

Jika Minho memang tidak bisa datang... atau jika dia datang terlambat...

Aku memang sekarat. Aku sudah menyadarinya cukup lama. Minho sudah pernah menganggap enteng kemampuan ku—tidak pernah benar-benar memahami batasanku sebagai manusia.

Dia mengirimku memburu Suriel itu hanya berbekal beberapa pisau dan busur panah. Dia bahkan mengaku bahwa dia ragu pada hari itu, saat aku berteriak minta tolong. Dia mungkin juga tidak tahu seberapa buruk keadaanku.

Mungkin tidak paham parahnya infeksi semacam ini. Dia mungkin datang terlambat sehari, sejam, atau satu menit.

Kulit Sehun yang seputih bulan mulai meredup dalam bayangan gelap.

"Tunggu."

Gelap yang menelannya berhenti. Demi Chanyeol... demi Chanyeol, aku rela menjual jiwaku; aku rela menyerahkan segalanya demi membebaskannya.

"Tunggu," ulangku.

Kegelapan lenyap, meninggalkan Sehun dalam wujud padatnya sementara dia tersenyum lebar. "Ya?"

Aku mengangkat dagu setinggi yang kubisa. "Hanya dua minggu?"

"Hanya dua minggu," tuturnya manja, dan berlutut di depanku. "Yang kuminta hanya dua minggu yang amat sangat singkat setiap bulan."

"Mengapa? Dan apa... apa saja ketentuannya?" tanyaku, melawan rasa pusing.

"Ah," katanya, sambil merapikan kerah tunik hitamnya. "Jika kukatakan itu sekarang, pasti tidak seru, bukan?"

Aku melihat lenganku yang terluka. Minho mungkin tidak akan pernah datang, mungkin dia memutuskan bahwa mempertaruhkan nyawanya lagi sudah tidak sepadan, terutama setelah dia dihukum karena itu. Bagaimana kalau tabib yang dikirim Victoria memotong lenganku...

Jessica pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku, untuk Yoona. Chanyeol pun sudah melakukan begitu banyak untukku, untuk keluargaku; bahkan meskipun dia telah berbohong tentang Pakta itu, tentang menyelamatkanku dari tuntutan, dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dari naga hari itu, dan menyelamatkan nyawaku lagi dengan mengirimku pergi dari rumah manor.

Aku tidak boleh memikirkan kerugian yang akan kudapat.

Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan menolaknya lagi. Mataku bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun. "Lima hari."

"Kau masih mau tawar-menawar?" Sehun tertawa tanpa suara. "Sepuluh hari."

Aku membalas tatapannya sekuat tenaga. "Satu minggu."

Sehun terdiam cukup lama, matanya menjelajah ke seluruh tubuh dan wajahku sebelum akhirnya dia berbisik, "Satu minggu."

"Kalau begitu sepakat," kataku. Rasa metalik memenuhi mulutku sementara sihir berpusar di antara kami.

Senyumannya menjadi sedikit liar, dan sebelum aku sempat menyiapkan diri, dia merenggut tanganku. Rasa sakit yang menyilaukan segera kurasakan, dan teriakanku terdengar di telinga sementara tulang dan otot hancur, darah mengalir deras.

Sehun masih menyeringai ketika aku membuka mata.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri, tetapi demamku sudah hilang, dan kepalaku ringan saat aku duduk tegak. Malahan, lumpur di tubuhku juga sudah hilang; aku merasa habis dimandikan.

Kemudian aku mengangkat lengan kiriku. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku?"

Sehun berdiri, menyugar rambut pendek gelapnya.

"Sudah menjadi tradisi di negeriku untuk memberi tanda permanen di kulit untuk setiap perjanjian."

Aku mengusap-usap lengan dan tangan kiriku, semua bagiannya tertutup pusaran-pusaran tinta hitam. Bahkan jari-jariku pun tidak ketinggalan, dan sebuah mata besar ditato di tengah-tengah telapak tanganku. Semacam mata kucing, dengan segaris pupil yang balik menatapku.

"Hilangkan ini," ujarku, tetapi dia tertawa.

"Manusia memang benar-benar makhluk yang tidak tahu berterima kasih, ya?"

Dari kejauhan, tato itu terlihat seperti sarung tangan renda sepanjang siku, tetapi saat dilihat dari dekat, aku bisa melihat gambar bunga dan lekuk-lekuk rumit yang menyebar dan membentuk pola yang lebih besar. Permanen. Selamanya.

"Kau tidak bilang ini akan terjadi."

"Kau tidak bertanya. Apa aku salah?" Dia berjalan ke pintu, lalu terdiam di sana, bahkan ketika pekatnya malam mulai menghapus bahunya. "Sikap kurang berterimakasihmu ini mungkin karena takut melihat reaksi Tuan Agungmu."

Chanyeol. Aku sudah bisa melihat wajahnya memucat, bibirnya menipis sementara cakar-cakarnya keluar. Aku hampir bisa mendengar geraman yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika bertanya apa yang kupikirkan.

"Kurasa aku akan memberitahunya pada waktu yang tepat," ujar Sehun. Kilau di matanya cukup menjawab.

Sehun tidak melakukan ini semua untuk menyelamatkanku, tetapi untuk melukai Chanyeol. Aku sudah jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya—lebih buruk dibandingkan cacing yang jatuh ke lubang perangkapku.

"Istirahatlah, Kai," kata Sehun. Dia berubah menjadi bayangan hidup semata, lalu menghilang melalui celah pintu.

•

•

•

•


	38. Chapter 38

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 38

Aku berusaha tidak melihat ke tangan kiriku saat menggosok lantai lorong. Tinta itu—yang di bawah sinar, sebenarnya biru tua sekali sehingga kelihatan hitam—kini menyelubungi pikiranku yang sudah cukup suram.

Aku telah menjual diriku kepada Sehun. Aku tidak bisa melihat bentuk mata pada telapak tanganku. Ada firasat absurd sekaligus menyeramkan yang mengatakan bahwa mata itu mengawasiku.

Kucelupkan sikat besar ke dalam ember yang dilemparkan pengawal berkulit merah ke tanganku. Aku hampir tidak bisa memahami ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka yang penuh dengan gigi-gigi kuning.

Akan tetapi, ketika mereka memberiku sikat dan ember, lalu mendorongku ke lorong panjang berlantai marmer putih, aku mengerti.

"Kalau tidak bersih dan mengilap sebelum makan malam," ujar salah satu dari mereka, gigi-giginya berkeletak-keletuk sambil menyeringai, "kami akan mengikatmu di kayu panggangan dan memutarmu di atas api." Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka pergi.

Aku tidak tahu kapan waktunya makan malam, maka aku mulai menyikat dengan panik. Punggungku sudah nyeri seperti terbakar, dan aku belum menggosok lorong marmer ini lebih dari 30 menit.

Air yang mereka berikan sangat kotor, dan semakin aku menggosokkannya ke lantai, malah semakin kotor. Ketika aku hendak meminta seember air bersih, ternyata pintunya dikunci. Tidak akan ada bantuan.

Tugas yang mustahil, tugas yang sengaja menyiksaku.

Gagang panggangan—mungkin itulah sumber dari teriakan yang terus-menerus terdengar di ruang bawah tanah. Apa beberapa putaran bisa melelehkan semua dagingku, atau hanya membakarku cukup parah sehingga aku terpaksa menerima tawaran Sehun lagi.

Aku mengumpat sambil menggosok lebih kuat, gigi-gigi sikat yang kasar berkerut dan berbisik di ubin. Meninggalkan pelangi cokelat setelah menggores lantai. Aku menggeram sambil mencelupkan sikat lagi. Air kotor keluar bersamanya, menetes-menetes ke seluruh lantai. Jejak kotoran cokelat bertambah di setiap gosokan.

Sambil bernapas cepat, aku melemparkan sikat ke lantai dan menutup wajahku dengan tangan basah. Aku menurunkan tangan kiriku saat kusadari mata itu menekan ke pipiku. Kuhirup udara untuk mengatur napas. Pasti ada cara rasional untuk melakukan ini; cara yang biasa dilakukan istri-istri tua.

Kuambil sikat itu dari tempat jatuhnya dan kusikat lantai sampai tanganku berdenyut. Lantai ini terlihat seperti telah disiram lumpur di mana-mana. Kotorannya berubah menjadi lumpur sungguhan semakin keras aku menggosok.

Aku mungkin akan berteriak minta ampun saat mereka memutar ku di gagang panggangan. Ada garis-garis merah yang menutup tubuh telanjang Taemin—alat apa yang digunakan sehingga meninggalkan bekas seperti itu?

Tanganku gemetar, lalu kuletakkan sikat itu. Aku bisa mengalahkan cacing raksasa, tetapi membersihkan lantai adalah tugas yang mustahil.

Ada suara pintu membuka di ujung lorong, dan aku segera berdiri. Kepala berambut merah mengintip. Aku lemas karena lega. Minho….

Bukan Minho. Wajah yang menoleh kepadaku adalah wajah seorang wanita tak bertopeng.

Dia terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Victoria, tetapi kulit mulusnya berwarna anggun, lembut dengan secercah rona merah di pipinya. Jika rambut merahnya tidak cukup memberi petunjuk, ketika mata cokelat kemerahannya bertemu dengan mataku, aku tahu siapa dia.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku kepada Puan Negeri Musim Gugur, dan dia menelengkan dagunya sedikit. Kurasa itu penghormatan yang cukup.

"Untuk memberikan namamu sebagai pengganti nyawa putraku," katanya, suaranya semanis apel yang dihangatkan matahari. Dia pasti berada di antara kerumunan pada hari itu. Dia menunjuk ember dengan tangannya yang panjang dan ramping. "Utang budiku sudah terbayar."

Dia menghilang melalui pintu yang tadi dimasukinya, dan aku berani sumpah aku mencium bau kastanye panggang dan kertak perapian setelah dia pergi.

Baru setelah pintu menutup, kusadari seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepadanya, dan baru setelah aku melihat ke dalam ember kusadari bahwa sedari tadi aku menyembunyikan tangan kiriku di balik tubuh.

Aku berlutut di samping ember itu dan mencelupkan jari-jariku ke dalam air. Jari-jariku keluar dalam keadaan bersih.

Aku bergidik, membiarkan diriku membungkuk sejenak di atas lutut sebelum menumpahkan sedikit air ke lantai dan menyaksikannya menyingkirkan kotoran.

•••••

Dengan mengecewakan para pengawal, aku menyelesaikan tugas mustahil dari mereka. Namun keesokan harinya, mereka tersenyum kepadaku saat mendorongku masuk ke dalam kamar tidur besar yang gelap, dan menunjuk ke arah perapian yang besar.

"Pelayan menumpahkan kacang lentil ke abu," kata salah satu pengawal sambil menggeram, melemparkan ember kayu kepadaku. "Bersihkan sebelum penghuni kamarnya kembali, kalau tidak, dia akan mengulitimu habis-habisan."

Pintu dibanting, kunci terpasang, dan aku sendirian. Memilah kacang lentil dari abu dan bara api—konyol, buang-buang waktu, dan—aku menghampiri perapian yang redup dan berjengit.

Mustahil.

Kulemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar itu. Tidak ada jendela, tidak ada pintu keluar kecuali yang kumasuki tadi.

Tempat tidur itu besar sekali dan rapi, seprainya berwarna hitam dari sutra. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi di kamar itu kecuali furnitur utama; bahkan tidak ada baju yang tercecer atau buku atau senjata. Seolah-olah pemilik kamarnya tidak pernah tidur di sini.

Aku berlutut di depan perapian dan mengatur napasku. Aku punya mata yang tajam, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku bisa melihat kelinci bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan melacak banyak binatang yang tidak ingin terlihat.

Mencari lentil pasti tidak sesulit itu. Sambil mendesah, aku meringkuk lebih jauh ke perapian dan memulainya.

Aku salah.

Dua jam kemudian, mataku panas dan perih. Meskipun aku sudah menyisir setiap inci perapian itu, lentilnya selalu bertambah banyak, lebih banyak dan lebih banyak lagi sehingga entah bagaimana aku tidak melihatnya.

Kedua pengawal tadi tidak mengatakan kapan pemilik kamar ini akan kembali, jadi setiap bunyi detik jam di atas perapian menjadi lonceng kematian bagiku, setiap suara langkah di luar pintu membuatku meraih tongkat pengorek api yang tersandar di tembok perapian.

Victoria tidak pernah melarangku untuk melawan—tidak mengatakan secara spesiik bahwa aku tidak boleh membela diri. Setidaknya aku mati dengan perlawanan.

Aku mencermati abu demi abu lagi. Tanganku sekarang hitam dan bernoda, bajuku penuh abu. Pasti sudah tidak ada lagi.

Kunci di pintu berbunyi, seketika aku menyambar pengorek api dan beranjak, memunggungi perapian dan gagang besi itu kusembunyikan di belakangku.

Kegelapan memasuki ruangan, menggetarkan lilin-lilin dengan angin lembutnya. Aku menggenggam tongkat pengorek lebih erat, mendesaknya ke batu perapian, bahkan ketika kegelapan itu berhenti di atas tempat tidur dan membentuk sosok yang familiar.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Kai, sayang," ujar Sehun, berselonjor di tepi tempat tidur, tangannya menopang kepala. "Apakah aku perlu tahu mengapa kau mengais-ngais perapianku?"

Aku menekuk lutut sedikit, bersiap untuk berlari, menghindar, untuk berbuat apa pun agar bisa mencapai pintu yang terasa amat sangat jauh. "Mereka bilang aku harus memunguti lentil dari abu perapian, kalau tidak, kau akan menguliti aku."

"Begitu, ya." Senyuman kucing.

"Apa aku harus berterima kasih kepadamu atas tugas ini?" desisku. Dia tidak boleh membunuhku, dengan adanya perjanjianku dengan Victoria, tetapi masih ada cara lain untuk melukaiku.

"Oh, tidak," katanya dengan malas. "Belum ada yang tahu tentang rahasia kecil kita—dan kau juga sejauh ini bisa menyimpannya. Kau disiksa rasa malu?"

Aku merapatkan rahang dan menunjuk ke perapian dengan satu tangan, masih menyembunyikan gagang pengorek di belakangku. "Apa ini sudah cukup bersih untukmu?"

"Mengapa bisa ada lentil di perapianku?"

Aku menatapnya dengan datar. "Salah satu tugas rumahan dari nyonyamu, kurasa."

"Hm," ujarnya, sambil mengamati kuku-kukunya. "Rupanya dia atau kroni-kroninya mengira aku akan mempermainkanmu."

Mulutku mengering. "Atau ini ujian untukmu." Aku menghindar. "Kau bilang kau bertaruh untukku pada tantangan pertama. Dia sepertinya tidak senang."

"Memangnya apa yang mau Victoria ujikan kepadaku?"

Aku tidak menghindari tatapan mata lembayung itu.

Simpanan Victoria, Minho pernah menyebutnya seperti itu. "Kau berbohong kepadanya. Tentang Taemin. Kau tahu betul aku seperti apa."

Sehun duduk dengan gerak sigap dan menaruh tangannya di atas paha. Keanggunan yang penuh kekuatan.

Aku sudah membantai di medan perang sebelum kau lahir, katanya kepada Minho waktu itu. Aku tidak meragukannya.

Dia hanya berkata, "Victoria memainkan permainannya, dan aku memainkan permainanku. Di sini lama-lama agak membosankan."

"Dia mengizinkanmu pergi ke Malam Api Unggun. Dan kau bisa keluar untuk menaruh kepala itu di taman Chanyeol."

"Dia yang memintaku menaruh kepala itu di taman. Kalau soal Malam Api Unggun…." Dia menatapku dari atas ke bawah. "Aku punya alasan sendiri untuk keluar malam itu. Jangan kau pikir bahwa tidak ada yang kukorbankan."

Dia tersenyum lagi, tidak serasi dengan tatapan matanya. "Apa kau akan meletakkan tongkat pengorek itu, atau haruskah aku waspada kalau-kalau kau mengayunkannya sebentar lagi?"

Aku mengumpat, dan tetap tidak meletakkan tongkatnya.

"Usaha yang berani sekali, tetapi tak ada gunanya," katanya. Benar, benar sekali, dia bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan tangan dari sakunya untuk menahan pikiran Minho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu sementara yang lain tidak? Aku kira dia merampas semua kemampuanmu."

Dia mengangkat alisnya yang gelap dan rapi. "Oh, dia memang mengambil kekuatanku. Ini..." Dia mengelus pikiranku dengan cakarnya. Aku mundur dengan kaget, menabrak perapian. Tekanan di dalam pikiranku menghilang.

"Ini hanya sisa-sisanya. Remah-remah untuk bermain. Chanyeol-mu memiliki kekuatan isik dan kemampuan berubah wujud; senjata simpananku adalah jenis yang jauh lebih mematikan."

Aku tahu dia bukan menggertak—apalagi aku sudah pernah merasakan cakar-cakar itu di dalam pikiranku. "Jadi kau tidak bisa berubah wujud? Itu bukan semacam kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki Tuan Agung?"

"Oh, semua Tuan Agung bisa. Masing-masing dari kami menyimpan binatang buas yang mondar-mandir di balik kulit kami, meraung-raung untuk dikeluarkan. Jika Chanyeol mu lebih menyukai bulu, aku menganggap sayap dan cakar lebih menyenangkan."

Rasa dingin menjilati tulang punggungku. "Kau sekarang masih bisa berubah wujud, atau dia juga sudah mengambil kemampuan itu?"

"Begitu banyak pertanyaan dari seorang manusia kecil."

Kegelapan yang bergelayut di sekelilingnya mulai bergerak dan berputar, memancar selagi dia berdiri. Dia berubah dalam sekejap mataku. Kuangkat gagang besiku, sedikit saja.

"Bukan perubahan penuh, kau lihat, kan," kata Sehun, mengetuk-ngetuk cakar-cakar setajam silet yang mengganti jarinya.

Dari lutut ke bawah, kegelapan menyelubungi kulitnya—tetapi cakar-cakar juga berkilauan menggantikan jari kakinya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka berubah total ke sisi diriku yang lebih rendah."

Memang, aku masih melihat wajah Sehun, tubuh jantannya yang kekar, tetapi dari punggungnya keluar sayap tipis hitam yang kokoh—seperti sayap kelelawar, seperti sayap Attor.

Dia menyematkannya kembali dengan rapi di belakang tubuhnya, tapi satu cakar di puncak masing-masing sayap mengintip dari balik bahunya yang lebar. Menakutkan, mengesankan—wajah ribuan mimpi buruk sekaligus mimpi indah.

Kemudian lagi-lagi—bagian diriku yang tak berguna terkesan oleh apa yang kulihat, bagaimana cahaya lilin menembus sayapnya, mempertegas urat-urat darahnya, bagaimana sayapnya mencuatkan cakar-cakarnya.

Sehun memutar leher, dan semua menghilang dalam sekejap—sayap, cakar, kaki, hanya menyisakan tubuh laki-laki, berpakaian bagus dan rapi. "Tidak ada usaha untuk memberi pujian?"

Aku telah membuat kesalahan yang amat sangat besar dengan memberikan hidupku kepadanya. Aku berkata, "Penilaian mu atas dirimu sendiri sudah cukup tinggi. Sepertinya pujian dari seorang manusia kecil tidak terlalu berarti bagimu."

Tawa lirih keluar dari mulutnya dan mengalir ke tulang-tulangku, menghangatkan darahku. "Aku tidak tahu apakah harus menganggapmu mengagumkan atau sangat bodoh karena berani sekali kepada seorang Tuan Agung."

Tampaknya hanya di dekatnya saja aku sulit menutup mulutku. Maka aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Apa kau tahu jawaban teka-teki itu?"

Dia melipat tangannya. "Mau curang, ya?"

"Dia tidak pernah melarang untuk mencari bantuan."

"Ah, tetapi setelah dia membuatmu dihajar habis, dia memerintahkan kami untuk tidak membantumu." Aku menunggu.

Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Bahkan kalaupun aku ingin menolongmu, aku tidak bisa. Dia memberi perintah, dan kami semua tunduk kepadanya." Dia mengambil serpihan debu di jaket hitamnya. "Untungnya dia menyukaiku."

Aku membuka mulut untuk mendesaknya—untuk memohon kepadanya. Jika memang berarti kebebasan seketika.

"Tidak usah buang-buang tenaga," katanya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu—tidak seorang pun di sini yang bisa. Kalau dia menyuruh kami berhenti bernapas, kami juga harus menurutinya."

Dia memandangku sambil mengerutkan kening kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Jelaga, kotoran, abu, lenyap dari kulitku. Tubuhku bersih seperti habis mandi.

"Itu. Hadiah untuk keberanian bertanya-tanya."

Aku menatapnya dengan datar. Dia menunjuk perapian. Sudah bersih—dan emberku penuh dengan kacang lentil.

Pintu membuka sendiri, menyibak para pengawal yang tadi menyeretku kemari.

Sehun mengibaskan tangan dengan malas ke arah mereka. "Dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Bawa dia kembali."

Mereka memegangiku, tetapi Sehun memamerkan gigi-giginya sambil tersenyum yang sama sekali tidak ramah—dan mereka berhenti. "Tidak ada lagi pekerjaan rumahan, tidak ada lagi tugas-tugas," katanya, suaranya berupa belaian erotis.

Mata kuning mereka berselaput dan kosong, gigi-gigi tajam mereka berkilauan saat mulut mereka ternganga. "Bilang kepada yang lainnya juga. Jangan dekati selnya, dan jangan sentuh dia. Kalau kau lakukan itu, kalian semua akan menusuk perut kalian dengan belati kalian sendiri. Mengerti?"

Mereka mengangguk tolol dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian mengerjap dan berdiri tegak. Aku menahan gemetar.

Glamor, pengendalian pikiran—apa pun yang telah dilakukannya, berhasil. Mereka memberikan isyarat kepadaku—tetapi tidak berani menyentuhku.

Sehun tersenyum. "Terima kasih kembali," ucapnya lembut selagi aku berjalan keluar.

•

•

•

•

Saran Madam, kalian jangan terlalu benci sama Sehun. Wkwkk


	39. Chapter 39

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 40

Tantangan keduaku tiba. Dengan gigi berkilauan, Attor menyeringai kepadaku, sementara aku berdiri di hadapan Victoria.

Lagi-lagi gua—lebih kecil dari ruang singgasana, tetapi mungkin cukup besar untuk menjadi area hiburan kuno. Tidak ada dekorasi kecuali jajaran dinding berlapis emas, dan tidak ada furnitur; sang ratu sendiri hanya duduk di kursi kayu berukir.

Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya. Aku tidak memandang lama-lama ke arah Attor, yang berdiri di sisi lain sang ratu, ekor panjangnya yang ramping membanting-banting ke lantai. Dia hanya tersenyum untuk membuatku takut.

Usahanya berhasil. Memandangi Chanyeol tidak bisa membuatku tenang. Aku mengepalkan tangan di sisi, sementara Victoria tersenyum.

"Nah, Kai, tantangan keduamu sudah tiba." Dia Terdengar begitu angkuh—begitu yakin maut sudah menggentayangiku. Aku bodoh telah menolak maut di sarang cacing itu.

Dia melipat tangannya dan menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Di dalam cincinnya, mata Max berputar—berputar menghadapku, pupilnya melebar di bawah remang cahaya.

"Apa kau sudah memecahkan teka-tekiku?"

Aku tidak tertarik untuk merespons.

"Sayang sekali," katanya sambil cemberut sedikit. "Tetapi aku sedang murah hati malam ini."

Si Attor terkekeh, dan beberapa peri di belakangnya mendesis tertawa yang mengular sampai ke tulang punggungku. "Bagaimana kalau kita latihan sedikit?" tanya Victoria, dan aku memaksakan diri memasang ekspresi netral.

Jika Chanyeol berpura-pura acuh tak acuh demi melindungi kami berdua, maka aku juga akan melakukannya.

Aku memberanikan diri memandang Tuan Agung-ku, dan mendapati pandangannya tertuju kepadaku. Andai aku bisa memeluknya, merasakan kulitnya sesaat saja—menghirup baunya, mendengarnya menyebut namaku...

Desis keras menggema ke seluruh ruangan, menyeret perhatianku dari Chanyeol. Victoria tengah memberengut menatap Chanyeol dari tempat duduknya. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kami saling bertatapan, lubang gua itu senyap sama sekali.

"Mulai," cetus Victoria.

Sebelum aku bersiap, lantai bergetar. Lututku bergoyang-goyang, dan aku mengayun-ayunkan tangan agar tetap seimbang di atas batu di bawahku yang melesak, menurunkanku ke lubang persegi yang besar. Beberapa peri terbahak, tetapi aku menangkap tatapan Chanyeol lagi dan menahan tatapan itu sampai wajahnya menghilang dari balik tepi.

Aku mengawasi empat dinding yang mengelilingiku, mencari pintu, mencari apa pun yang akan kuhadapi.

Tiga dinding terbuat dari lembaran batu yang mulus dan berkilau—terlalu licin dan datar untuk dipanjat. Yang satu lagi bukan dinding sama sekali, melainkan jeruji besi yang membagi ruang ini menjadi dua, dan di baliknya ada….

Napasku tersangkut di tenggorokan. "Minho."

Dia dirantai dalam keadaan terbaring di lantai ruang seberang, mata cokelat kemerahannya terbelalak begitu lebar sehingga putih di sekelilingnya tampak. Mata yang logam berputar-putar seolah-olah disetel menggila; bekas luka brutalnya tampak jelas pada kulit pucatnya. Sekali lagi dia menjadi alat permainan Victoria untuk disiksa.

Tidak ada pintu, tidak ada jalan ke sisi ruangan kecuali memanjat pagar yang berada di antara kami. Pada pagar itu terdapat lubang-lubang besar dan tebal yang bisa kupanjat sebelum melompat ke sisinya. Aku tidak berani.

Para peri mulai berbisik-bisik, dan suara uang logam berdenting. Apakah Sehun bertaruh untukku lagi? Di antara keramaian, rambut merah berkilauan—empat kepala rambut merah—dan tulang punggungku membeku.

Aku tahu kakak-kakaknya akan tersenyum melihat Minho berada dalam kesulitan—tetapi di mana ibunya? Ayahnya? Pastilah Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Gugur hadir di sini. Aku menyapu keramaian.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka. Hanya Victoria, yang berdiri bersama Chanyeol di tepi lubang, mengintip ke bawah. Victoria menundukkan kepalanya kepadaku dan memberi isyarat dengan gerakan tangan elegan ke arah dinding di bawah kakinya.

"Di sini kau akan menemukan tantanganmu, Kai sayang. Tinggal jawab saja pertanyaan ini dengan memilih tuas yang tepat, maka kau akan menang. Pilih jawaban yang salah, maka kau akan mati. Hanya ada tiga pilihan, kurasa aku memberimu keuntungan yang tidak adil." Dia menjentikkan jemarinya, kemudian ada benda logam yang berderit. "Itu," tambahnya, "kalau kau bisa memecahkan teka-teki tepat waktu."

Tidak jauh di atas, dua jeruji besi raksasa bergerigi yang semula kukira adalah lampu gantung, mulai bergerak ke bawah, perlahan menurun ke arah ruangan itu.

Aku berpaling kepada Minho. Itulah sebabnya ada pagar membelah ruangan ini—supaya aku terpaksa melihatnya hancur berantakan di bawahnya, seperti tubuhku sendiri yang akan terjepit. Gerigi-geriginya, yang semula menyangga lilin dan obor, bersinar merah—dan dari kejauhan sekalipun, aku bisa melihat panas yang dipancarkannya.

Minho menari-narik rantai. Ini tidak akan jadi kematian yang cepat. Kemudian aku berbalik menghadap dinding yang ditunjukkan Victoria. Tulisan panjang terukir pada permukaannya yang mulur, dan di bawahnya ada tiga tuas batu dengan angka I, II, dan III terukir di atas masing-masing.

Aku mulai gemetar. Aku hanya mengenali kata-kata dasar saja—kata-kata tak berguna seperti yang, tetapi, dan pergi.

Selebihnya hanya huruf-huruf kabur yang harus kueja dengan perlahan atau kupelajari untuk memahaminya.

Jeruji tajam itu masih bergerak ke bawah, sekarang sejajar dengan kepala Victoria, dan sebentar lagi akan menutup segala peluangku untuk keluar dari lubang ini. Panas dari besi yang berpendar itu semakin menyiksa, keringat mulai bercucuran di keningku. Siapa yang memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak bisa membaca?

"Ada masalah?" Dia mengangkat alis.

Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku pada tulisan itu, mengatur napasku setenang mungkin. Dia tidak menyinggung-nyinggung soal membaca—dia pasti akan lebih mengejekku jika dia tahu bahwa aku buta huruf. Takdir—takdir yang diuntir dengan brutal dan keji.

Rantai bergemerincing dan menegang. Minho mengumpat saat melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tetapi ketika aku melihat wajahnya, aku tahu dia tak bisa membacakannya karena terlalu jauh, bahkan dengan mata logamnya yang canggih sekalipun.

Bila aku bisa mendengar pertanyaannya, aku mungkin punya peluang untuk memecahkannya—tetapi teka-teki bukan kelebihanku.

Aku akan digencet oleh ruji-ruji panas, kemudian pecah berantakan di lantai seperti buah anggur yang hancur.

Jeruji itu sekarang sudah melampaui bibir lubang, memenuhinya—tidak ada sudut yang aman. Jika aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum jeruji itu melewati tuas, maka….

Kerongkonganku tersekat. Aku membaca dan membaca dan membaca, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang muncul. Udara menjadi pekat dan berbau logam—bukan sihir, melainkan besi yang panas membakar tanpa ampun merayap ke arahku inci demi inci.

"Jawab!" teriak Minho, suaranya menyentak. Mataku pedih. Dunia hanya berupa huruf-huruf yang kabur, mengejekku dengan ulir dan bentuknya.

Besi itu berderit saat menggores tembok batu halus ruangan ini, dan bisik-bisik peri bertambah ricuh. Dari lubang-lubang jeruji, sepertinya aku melihat kakak tertua Minho terbahak. Panas—panas tak tertahankan.

Pasti menyakitkan—gerigi itu besar dan tumpul. Tidak mungkin membunuh cepat. Pasti membutuhkan kekuatan untuk menembus tubuhku. Keringat mengucuri leher dan punggung saat aku memandang huruf-huruf itu, memandang angka I, II dan III yang entah bagaimana menjadi tali penolongku. Dua pilihan di antaranya akan membunuhku—satu pilihan di antaranya akan menghentikan jeruji itu.

Aku menemukan angka-angka pada tulisan itu—pasti teka-teki, soal logika, labirin kata-kata lebih buruk diban dingkan labirin cacing mana pun.

"Kai!" teriak Minho, terengah sambil menatap gerigi yang semakin merendah.

Wajah-wajah riang para peri mengejekku dari atas jeruji besi.

Tiga... bel... belala... belalang...

Besi itu tidak berhenti, dan jarak antara kepalaku dan ujung besinya sudah tidak sampai seukuran panjang tubuh.

Aku berani sumpah panasnya melahap udara di dalam lubang.

... me... mem... melon... melom... par... pat... melompat...

Seharusnya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Chanyeol. Sekarang juga. Inilah puncak hidupku—inilah momen-momen terakhirku, sampai di sini, tarikan napas terakhir dari tubuhku, detak-detak jantung terakhirku.

"Pilih saja salah satu!" teriak Minho, dan beberapa peri di antara kerumunan tertawa—kakak-kakaknya sudah pasti tertawa paling keras.

Aku meraih tuas dan menatap ketiga angka di atas je mariku yang gemetar dan bertato.

I, II, III.

Di luar hidup dan matiku, angka-angka itu tidak ada artinya. Mungkin bisa menyelamatkanku.

Dua. Dua adalah angka keberuntungan, karena itu seperti Chanyeol dan aku—hanya berdua. Satu pasti pilihan yang buruk, karena satu adalah seperti Victoria, atau Attor—makhluk soliter. Satu adalah angka yang kejam, dan tiga terlalu banyak—seperti tiga kakak beradik berimpit di dalam sebuah pondok mungil, saling membenci sampai mereka tersedak menelannya, sampai angka itu meracuni mereka.

Dua. Jawabannya dua. Aku akan dengan senang hati, sepenuh hati, dengan fanatik meyakini Kaldron dan takdir jika keduanya menolongku. Aku meyakini dua. Aku meraih tuas kedua, tetapi rasa sakit yang menyiksa merayapi tanganku sebelum aku sempat menyentuh batu itu. Aku mendesis dan menjauh. Kubuka telapak tangan dan melihat tato belahan mata yang kumiliki.

Mata itu menyipit. Aku pasti berhalusinasi.

Ruji-ruji besi hampir menutupi tulisan itu, tidak sampai satu meter di atas kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas, tidak bisa berpikir. Terlalu panas, dan logam itu berdesis, begitu dekat dengan telingaku.

Sekali lagi aku meraih tuas kedua, tetapi rasa sakit itu melumpuhkan jari-jariku. Mata itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Aku mengulurkan tangan ke tuas pertama. Lagi-lagi sakit.

Aku meraih tuas ketiga. Tidak ada rasa sakit. Jemariku bertemu dengan batu tuas, ketika aku mendongak, kulihat besi itu hampir tepat di atas kepalaku. Melalui ruji-rujinya, aku menangkap tatapan mata lembayung berkedip bintang.

Aku meraih tuas pertama. Sakit. Namun ketika kuraih tuas ketiga...

Wajah Sehun masih bertopeng ekspresi bosan. Keringat menetes di alisku, membuat mataku perih. Aku hanya bisa memercayainya; aku hanya bisa menyerahkan diriku lagi, terpaksa berserah kepada ketidakberdayaanku.

Ruji-ruji tajam itu begitu besar dalam jarak dekat. Tinggal mengangkat tangan ke atas kepalaku saja, maka tanganku akan terbakar habis.

"Kai, ayolah!" Minho mengerang.

Aku sangat gemetar sampai sulit berdiri. Panasnya ujung-ujung besi itu semakin mendesakku. Batu tuas itu terasa dingin di tanganku. Aku memejamkan mata, tidak bisa menatap Chanyeol, bersiap merasakan dampak dan rasa sakitnya, lalu menarik tuas ketiga.

Hening. Panas yang menyengat tadi tidak bertambah dekat. Aku mengembuskan napas. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati buku-buku jemariku memutih di balik goresan tato, menggenggam erat tuas itu. Ruji-ruji besi hanya menggantung beberapa inci di atas kepalaku.

Tidak bergerak. Berhenti.

Aku menang.

Jeruji besi itu mengerang saat bergerak naik ke langit-langit ruangan, udara dingin mengalir ke dalam ruangan. Aku menghirupnya dengan napas terbata.

Minho tampak sedang mengucap doa, mencium lantai berulang-ulang kali. Lantai di bawahku bergerak ke atas, dan aku terpaksa melepaskan tuas yang telah menyelamatkanku sementara aku dibawa kembali ke permukaan. Lututku gemetar.

Aku tidak bisa membaca, dan itu hampir membuatku terbunuh. Aku bahkan tidak menang dengan cara yang sah.

Aku ambruk berlutut, membiarkan panggung membawaku naik, dan kututup wajahku dengan tangan gemetar.

Air mata menyengat tepat sebelum rasa sakit menyebar ke seluruh tangan kiriku. Aku tidak akan bisa memenangkan tantangan ketiga. Aku tidak akan bisa membebaskan Chanyeol, ataupun warganya.

Rasa sakit menusuk tulang-tulangku lagi, dan di antara histeriaku yang semakin memuncak, aku mendengar kata-kata di dalam kepalaku yang membuatku terpaku seketika.

_Jangan biarkan dia melihatmu menangis._

_Taruh tanganmu di samping dan berdirilah._

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa bergerak.

_Berdiri. Jangan biarkan dia puas melihatmu rapuh._

Lutut dan tulang punggungku memaksaku berdiri tegak, tidak sepenuhnya atas kemauanku sendiri, dan ketika akhirnya lantai berhenti bergerak, kutatap Victoria dengan mata kering.

_Bagus_, kata Sehun kepadaku.

_Tatap dia dengan pandangan meremehkan. Jangan menangis—menangislah kalau kau sudah kembali ke sel_.

Wajah Victoria suram dan pucat, mata hitamnya bagai batu onyx sementara dia memandangku. Aku menang, padahal semestinya aku sudah mati. Semestinya sudah tergencet hingga darah mengalir ke mana-mana.

_Hitung sampai sepuluh. Jangan melihat Chanyeol. Tatap saja Victoria._

Aku menurut. Hanya itu yang bisa menahan tangisan yang sudah meluap di dalam dadaku, bergemuruh ingin keluar. Aku menguatkan diri membalas tatapan Victoria.

Dingin dan intens, penuh kejahatan. Aku membalas tatapan itu dan menghitung sampai sepuluh.

_Bagus. Sekarang pergilah. Berbaliklah. Bagus, lalu berjalanlah ke pintu. Angkat dagumu tinggi-tinggi. Biarkan kerumunan membuka jalan. Selangkah demi selangkah._

Aku menurutinya, membiarkannya mengendalikanku agar tetap waras selagi aku diantar kembali ke sel oleh pengawal yang tetap menjaga jarak denganku. Kata-kata Sehun menggema di dalam benakku, menguatkanku.

Ketika pintu sel tertutup, suara itu diam. Aku ambruk ke lantai dan menangis.

•••••

Aku menangis selama berjam-jam. Untukku, untuk Chanyeol, pada kenyataan bahwa seharusnya aku sudah mati dan entah bagaimana masih selamat. Aku menangisi segala milikku yang telah hilang, setiap kecelakaan yang pernah kualami, setiap luka isik dan mental.

Aku menangisi bagian diriku yang remah, yang dulu begitu penuh warna dan cahaya—kini berlubang, gelap, dan kosong. Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Hari ini dia menang, tetapi dia tidak mengetahuinya.

Dia yang menang. Aku bisa selamat hanya karena curang.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bebas, dan aku akan mati dengan cara yang paling mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa membaca—aku manusia bodoh dan tidak berwawasan. Kekuranganku telah menjatuhkanku, dan tempat ini mungkin akan menjadi makamku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melukis lagi; tidak akan pernah melihat matahari lagi.

Dinding-dinding terasa mendesak, langit-langit jatuh.

Aku ingin tergencet; aku ingin dihabisi. Semua menyempit, mengimpit ke tengah, mengisap udara. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan jiwaku di dalam tubuh—dinding-dinding ini memaksa jiwaku keluar dari tubuh.

Aku menggapai-gapai tubuhku, tetapi rasanya terlalu sakit setiap kali aku berusaha mempertahankan keduanya terjalin. Yang kuinginkan—yang berani kuharapkan, hanyalah hidup yang tenang, mudah.

Tidak lebih dari itu. Bukan hidup yang luar biasa. Tetapi sekarang... sekarang….

Aku merasakan ada gelombang kegelapan tanpa harus mendongak, dan tidak berjengit ketika langkah pelan menghampiriku. Aku tidak perlu berharap itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Masih menangis?"

Sehun.

Aku masih menutupi wajahku. Lantai bergerak naik ke langit-langit yang menurun—sebentar lagi aku akan tergencet. Di sini tidak ada warna, tidak ada cahaya.

"Kau sudah memenangkan tantangan kedua darinya. Tidak perlu ada air mata."

Aku menangis lebih keras, dan dia tertawa. Batu-batu bergetar saat dia berlutut di hadapanku. Meskipun aku berusaha melawannya, dia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku begitu kencang dan mengalihkan tanganku dari wajah yang kututupi.

Dinding tidak bergerak, ruangan itu terbuka—menganga. Tidak ada warna, hanya ada bayang-bayang gelapnya malam. Hanya mata lembayung berkedip bintang yang terang, penuh warna dan cahaya. Dia menyungging, kemudian mendekatiku.

Aku menghindar, tetapi tangannya membelenggu. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat mulutnya bertemu dengan pipiku, dan dia menghapus air mataku dengan lidahnya.

Lidahnya panas menyentuh kulitku, begitu mengejutkan sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak ketika dia menjilat-jilat air mataku yang asin. Tubuhku menegang sekaligus lemas.

Aku terbakar. Bahkan ketika tangan dan kakiku gemetar karena dingin. Baru ketika lidahnya menari di sepanjang bulu mataku yang basah aku bisa bergerak menjauh.

Dia tertawa saat aku bergegas ke sudut sel. Aku mengusap wajah sambil memelototinya.

Dia menyeringai, duduk bersandar. "Sudah kuduga, dengan begitu kau pasti berhenti menangis."

"Itu menjijikkan." Aku mengusap wajah lagi.

"Oh, ya?" Dia mengangkat sebelah alis dan menunjukkan telapak tangannya—tempat tatoku berada. "Di balik segala gengsi dan keras kepalamu, aku berani sumpah tadi ada perasaan lain terdeteksi. Menarik."

"Keluar."

"Seperti biasa, rasa terima kasihmu berlebihan."

"Apa kau mau aku mencium kakimu atas segala yang kau lakukan pada saat tantangan? Apa kau mau aku memberikan satu minggu lagi dari hidupku?"

"Tidak, kecuali kau memang ingin melakukannnya," katanya, matanya seperti bintang.

Sudah buruk hidupku dikorbankan kepada Tuan Peri ini—tetapi, memiliki ikatan yang bisa membuatnya bebas membaca pikiran dan perasaanku dan berkomunikasi.

"Siapa sangka pemuda manusia yang berbudi pekerti ini tidak bisa membaca?"

"Tutup mulutmu soal itu."

"Aku? Aku tidak berniat mau membeberkannya kepada siapa pun. Untuk apa membuang-buang waktu untuk menjadikannya bahan gosip murahan?"

Seandainya tubuhku kuat, aku pasti melompat dan merobek-robeknya. "Kau bedebah yang menjijikkan."

"Aku harus bertanya kepada Chanyeol, apakah pujian semacam ini yang memikat hatinya." Dia mengerang saat beranjak, suara lembut dan berat yang menjelajah hingga ke tulang-tulangku. Matanya bertemu dengan mataku, lalu dia tersenyum perlahan. Aku memamerkan gigi-gigiku, nyaris mendesis.

"Aku bebaskan kau dari tugas mendampingiku besok," katanya, mengangkat bahu sambil berjalan ke pintu sel.

"Malam berikutnya, aku ingin kau berpenampilan terbaik."

Dia memberiku seringai yang menunjukkan bahwa penampilan terbaikku bukan dengan pakaian yang terlalu tertutup. Dia berhenti di depan pintu, tidak melebur dalam kegelapan.

"Aku sudah memikirkan cara-cara untuk menyiksamu kalau nanti kau datang ke negeriku. Aku penasaran, apakah menugaskanmu belajar membaca sama menyakitkannya seperti hari ini?"

Dia menghilang dalam kegelapan sebelum aku sempat menyerangnya.

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam sel, memelototi mata di telapak tanganku. Mengumpat segala kutukan kepadanya, tetapi tidak ada respons.

Butuh waktu lama untukku menyadari bahwa Sehun, entah sadar atau tidak, secara efektif sudah mencegahku dari kehancuran total.

•

•

•

•


	40. Chapter 40

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 39

Sejak saat itu, tiap pagi dan malam, makanan hangat yang baru matang muncul di selku. Aku melahapnya sambil tetap mengutuki nama Sehun. Terperangkap di dalam sel, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memikirkan teka-teki Victoria—biasanya hanya berakhir dengan sakit kepala.

Aku mengulangnya lagi dan lagi dan lagi, tetapi tak ada hasilnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan aku tidak bertemu dengan Minho atau Chanyeol. Sehun pun tidak pernah datang untuk mengejekku. Aku sendirian—benar-benar sendirian, terkunci dalam keheningan—meskipun teriakan-teriakan di dalam ruang bawah tanah masih berlanjut siang dan malam.

Saat aku tak sanggup lagi mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu tanpa bisa menepisnya dari pendengaranku, kutatap mata pada telapak tanganku. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun melakukannya untuk mengingatkan aku kepada Max—tamparan kejam nan picik di wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa mungkin aku sudah mengarah ke nasib serupa, menjadi hak miliknya seperti juga kesatria yang berasal dari masa lampau menjadi milik Victoria.

Kadang kala, aku mengucapkan beberapa patah kata kepada tato itu—lalu mengutuk diriku sendiri karena bersikap bodoh. Atau mengutuk Sehun. Tetapi aku berani sumpah, suatu malam saat aku baru akan tidur, mata itu berkedip.

Jika aku menghitung jadwal makanku dengan tepat, sekitar empat hari setelah aku bertemu Sehun di kamarnya, dua Peri Agung wanita datang ke selku.

Mereka muncul melalui celah dari serpihan kegelapan, persis seperti kemunculan Sehun. Namun jika wujud bayangan Sehun memadat, dua peri ini tetap dalam wujud bayangan, bagian-bagian wajah mereka tak bisa dilihat dengan jelas, kecuali gaun jaring laba-laba mereka yang melambai-lambai.

Mereka tetap diam ketika mereka meraihku. Aku tidak melawan—tidak ada apa pun yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan, dan tidak ada tujuan untuk melarikan diri.

Genggaman mereka di lenganku terasa dingin tetapi solid—seakan-akan bayangan mereka hanyalah salut, kulit kedua.

Mereka pasti diutus oleh Sehun—semacam dayang-dayang dari Negeri Malam. Mereka mungkin saja bisu, karena tidak mengatakan apa pun selagi mereka mengapit tubuhku dan kami melangkah—melangkah secara isik—menembus pintu yang tertutup, seolah-olah pintu itu tidak ada di sana.

Seolah-olah aku juga ikut menjadi bayangan. Lututku lemas merasakan sensasi itu, seperti laba-laba yang merayapi tulang punggungku, tanganku, ketika kami berjalan dalam ruang bawah tanah yang gelap dan penuh jeritan.

Tidak ada penjaga yang menghentikan kami—mereka bahkan tidak melihat ke arah kami. Berarti kami diberi glamor; hanya berupa kedipan dalam gelap bagi mata yang melihat.

Peri-peri itu membawaku menaiki tangga berdebu dan menelusuri lorong terlupakan hingga kami sampai di suatu ruangan di mana mereka menelanjangiku, memandikanku dengan kasar, kemudian—yang membuatku ngeri—mulai melukis tubuhku.

Sapuan kuas mereka luar biasa dingin dan geli, bayangan mereka menggenggam kencang ketika aku bergerak-gerak.

Semuanya bertambah buruk ketika mereka melukis bagian intimku. Aku benar-benar memerlukan usaha keras untuk tidak menendang wajah salah satu dari mereka. Mereka tidak memberikan penjelasan—tidak ada petunjuk apakah ini bentuk siksaan yang dikirimkan Victoria atau bukan.

Jika aku melarikan diri, tidak ada tempat kabur yang bisa kutuju—tanpa mencelakakan Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi. Maka aku pun berhenti menuntut penjelasan, berhenti melawan, dan membiarkan mereka menyelesaikannya.

Dari leher ke atas, aku tampak mewah: wajahku dirias kosmetik—bibir merah terang, sapuan emas pada kelopak mataku, garis mata hitam tebal—dan rambutku digulung menjalin diadem emas kecil yang bertakhtakan batu lapis lazuli.

Dari leher ke bawah, aku serupa mainan dewa orang-orang biadab. Mereka melanjutkan pola tato di tanganku, dan setelah cat hitam kebiruan itu kering, mereka memakaikan gaun - atau bisa dibilang kain putih tipis padaku.

Benar-benar tidak bisa dikatakan gaun. Sesungguhnya hanya berupa dua helai kain tembus pandang yang cukup lebar untuk menutupi dada, dijepit pada bagian bahu dengan bros emas.

Belahan kain itu menjuntai ke bawah dan dijepit sabuk batu bermata yang terpasang rendah di pinggul, disambung dengan sehelai kain yang menggantung di antara kaki dan ke lantai. Tubuhku nyaris tidak tertutup, dan dari udara dingin di kulitku, aku tahu sebagian besar punggungku dibiarkan terbuka.

Angin dingin yang membelai kulitku cukup menyulutkan kemarahanku. Dua Peri Agung itu mengabaikan permintaanku agar mereka memberiku pakaian lain, wajah bayangan mereka yang tak masuk akal tertutup dariku, tetapi lenganku kaku ketika aku berusaha melepas gaun itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Sebuah suara berat nan merdu datang dari ambang pintu.

Sehun bersandar ke dinding, tangannya terlipat di dada.

Seharusnya aku tahu sedari tadi bahwa ini idenya, seharusnya aku tahu dari desain yang serasi di seluruh tubuhku. "Perjanjian kita belum mulai," cetusku. Insting yang dulu menyuruhku diam saat berada di dekat Chanyeol dan Minho tidak berfungsi sama sekali setiap kali Sehun berada di dekatku.

"Ah, tetapi aku membutuhkan pendamping ke pesta." Mata lembayungnya berkelip bintang. "Saat teringat kau hanya berjongkok di dalam sel semalaman, sendirian..."

Dia mengibaskan tangan, dan pelayan-pelayan peri itu menghilang melalui pintu di belakangnya. Aku tersentak ketika mereka berjalan menembus kayu itu—pasti itu kemampuan yang dimiliki setiap penghuni Negeri Malam—dan Sehun tertawa.

"Kau tampak seperti yang kuharapkan."

Dari jaring-jaring ingatanku, aku teringat hal serupa yang pernah Chanyeol bisikkan di telingaku. "Apa ini perlu?" tanyaku, sambil menunjuk gambar dan pakaianku.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya tenang. "Bagaimana lagi aku bisa tahu jika ada yang menyentuhmu?"

Dia mendekat, dan aku bersiap saat jarinya mengelus bahuku, menggores catnya. Segera setelah jarinya meninggalkan kulitku, catnya kembali seperti semula, kembali ke bentuk gambar aslinya.

"Gaun itu sendiri tidak akan merusak gambarnya, dan begitu pula dengan gerakanmu," katanya, wajahnya dekat dengan wajahku. Gigi-giginya terlalu dekat dengan leherku.

"Aku akan ingat di mana tepatnya aku menaruh tanganku. Tetapi jika ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu—katakan misalnya Tuan Agung tertentu yang senang dengan musim semi—aku akan mengetahuinya."

Dia menyentil hidungku. "Dan, Kai," tambahnya, suaranya berupa gumaman yang membelai, "aku tidak suka barang milikku dirusak."

Perutku seperti tersalut es. Dia memilikiku selama seminggu setiap bulan. Rupanya, dia mengira itu juga akan berlangsung selama hidupku.

"Ayo," ujar Sehun, memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, "kita sudah terlambat."

••••

Kami berjalan melalui lorong-lorong. Suara keriaan semakin terdengar di depan kami, dan wajahku memanas saat diam-diam meratapi bahan pakaianku yang terlalu tipis. Semua orang bisa melihat putingku di balik gaun, gambarannya hampir sama sekali tidak menghalangi imajinasi, dan udara dingin gua membuat rambut-rambut halus kulitku berdiri.

Dengan kaki, bagian sisi tubuh, dan sebagian besar perutku terbuka kecuali lembaran tipis kain itu, aku harus merapatkan gigi-gigiku agar tidak bergemeretak. Kaki telanjangku setengah membeku, dan aku berharap ada perapian besar di mana pun tempat tujuan kami.

Musik aneh dan tak berirama meringkik dari celah dua pintu batu yang segera kukenali. Ruang singgasana.

Tidak.

Tidak, ke mana pun kecuali tempat ini.

Peri-peri jelata dan Peri Agung terpana saat kami melewati pintu masuk. Sebagian membungkuk kepada Sehun, sementara yang lain terbengong-bengong. Aku menangkap beberapa kakak Minho berkumpul tepat di balik pintu masuk.

Semuanya tersenyum sadis kepadaku.

Sehun tidak menyentuhku, tetapi kami berjalan sangat berdekatan sehingga terlihat jelas bahwa aku datang bersamanya—bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Aku tidak heran jika dia mengikatkan tali di leherku. Mungkin nanti dia akan melakukannya, setelah sekarang aku terikat kepadanya, dengan perjanjian yang tertato di kulitku.

Bisik-bisik mengular di antara teriakan perayaan, dan bahkan musik pun melirih sementara keramaian membuka dan memberi jalan untuk kami menuju panggung Victoria.

Aku mengangkat dagu, beban mahkotaku menusuk-nusuk kulit. Aku sudah memenangkan tantangan pertama darinya. Aku sudah menaklukkan tugas-tugas remeh darinya. Aku boleh mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi.

Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya di singgasana yang sama, dengan pakaiannya yang seperti biasa, tidak ada senjata tersemat pada tubuhnya. Sehun memang berniat memberi tahu Chanyeol pada saat yang tepat, dia ingin menyakiti Chanyeol dengan mengungkap perjanjian yang kubuat.kubuat

Berengsek. Orang berengsek, licik, menjijikkan.

"Selamat Pertengahan Musim Panas," ucap Sehun, sambil membungkuk kepada Victoria. Dia mengenakan gaun ungu lavendel dan anggrek terang—cukup sederhana. Aku begitu liar dibandingkan kecantikannya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada tahananku?" Victoria angkat bicara, tetapi senyumannya tidak serasi dengan matanya.

Wajah Chanyeol seperti batu—kecuali buku-buku jarinya yang memutih di sandaran kursi singgasana. Tidak ada cakar. Paling tidak, dia mampu menahan tanda-tanda kemarahannya jauh-jauh.

Aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh dengan mengikat diriku pada Sehun, yang sayap dan cakarnya bersembunyi di balik ketampanan luarnya yang tak bercela; Sehun, yang mampu meremukkan pikiran.

Aku ingin berteriak, _aku melakukannya untukmu._

"Kami membuat perjanjian," jawab Sehun. Aku tersentak ketika dia menepis helai rambut dari wajahku.

Jarinya mengelus pipiku—belaian lembut. Ruang singgasana terlalu sunyi saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya kepada Chanyeol. "Satu minggu bersamaku di Negeri Malam setiap bulan sebagai ganti jasa pengobatanku setelah tantangan pertamanya."

Dia mengangkat tangan kiriku untuk menampakkan tato itu, yang tintanya tidak berkilauan seperti lukisan di tubuhku. "Sepanjang sisa hidupnya," tambahnya dengan santai. Matanya sekarang tertuju kepada Victoria.

Sang Ratu Peri menegang sedikit—bahkan mata Max pun tampak terpaku padaku, pada Sehun. Selama hidupnya—katanya, seolah-olah itu akan berlangsung sangat lama. Dia pikir aku akan memenangkan tantangan-tantangan dari Victoria.

Aku menatap bagian-bagian wajahnya, hidung yang elegan dan bibirnya yang sensual. Sehun senang bermain-main, dan tampaknya aku sekarang menjadi pemain kunci dalam apa pun yang sedang dijalaninya.

Victoria hanya mengatakan, "Selamat menikmati pestaku", sambil memainkan tulang di ujung kalungnya.

Setelah diizinkan pergi, Sehun menaruh tangannya di pinggangku dan mengarahkan kami pergi dari sana, memalingkanku dari Chanyeol yang masih mencengkeram singgasana.

Keramaian menjaga jarak dari kami, dan aku tidak bisa mengawasi mereka, takut jika harus melihat Chanyeol lagi, atau menangkap tatapan Minho—ekspresi yang tersirat di wajahnya jika melihatku.

Aku tetap mengangkat dagu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan yang lain melihat kelemahanku—tidak akan membiarkan mereka tahu seberapa tersiksanya aku terekspos seperti ini di hadapan mereka, terpaksa memamerkan simbol-simbol Sehun yang terlukis pada tiap inci kulitku, sehingga Chanyeol memandangku hina.

Sehun berhenti di depan meja yang penuh degan makanan-makanan mewah. Para Peri Agung di dekatnya segera menyingkir. Jika ada penduduk Negeri Malam lainnya yang hadir, tidak ada yang menampakkan gelombang kegelapan seperti Sehun dan kedua pelayannya; tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Musik bertambah cukup keras, menandakan mungkin ada orang-orang yang berdansa di ruangan itu.

"Anggur?" Dia menawarkan, menyodorkan sebuah cawan.

Peraturan pertama Sunny. Aku tersenyum, mengulurkan cawan itu lagi. "Minumlah. Kau membutuhkannya."

_Minumlah_, pikiranku menirukannya, dan jemariku bergerak, meraih cawan itu.

Tidak.

Sunny bilang, aku tidak boleh minum anggur di sini—anggurnya berbeda dibandingkan jenis anggur yang membawa kegembiraan dan kebebasan pada Malam Titik Balik Matahari.

"Tidak," ujarku, dan beberapa peri yang mengawasi kami dari kejauhan tertawa.

"Minum," katanya, dan jari-jariku yang berkhianat memegang gelas itu.

••••

Aku terbangun di dalam selku, masih memakai selampai yang Sehun sebut gaun. Semuanya berputar sangat dahsyat sehingga aku nyaris tidak bisa sampai ke sudut ruangan sebelum akhirnya aku muntah. Lagi dan lagi. Setelah aku mengosongkan perut, aku merangkak ke sudut yang berseberangan di dalam sel dan pingsan.

Tidur datang dan pergi sementara dunia terus berputar dengan tajam di sekelilingku. Aku terikat pada roda tenun, berputar dan berputar dan berputar. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, aku mual seharian.

Aku baru selesai memakan sedikit makan malam yang muncul beberapa saat sebelum pintu berderit dan wajah musang emas muncul—juga mata metalnya yang menyipit.

"Sial," ujar Minho. "Di sini dingin sekali."

Memang, tetapi aku terlalu mual untuk menyadarinya. Mengangkat kepala saja harus berusaha keras, apalagi menelan makanan. Dia melepaskan jubahnya dan memakaikannya kepadaku. Ketebalannya yang hangat merasuk ke tubuhku.

"Lihat ini semua," katanya, sambil menatap gambar di tubuhku. Untungnya, tidak ada yang rusak, kecuali pada beberapa tempat di pinggangku. "Bedebah."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, meskipun aku tidak yakin ingin tahu jawabannya. Ingatanku hanya musik liar yang kelam dan kabur.

Minho menghindar. "Kurasa kau tidak ingin tahu." Aku meneliti beberapa gambar yang luntur di pinggangku, bekas-bekas yang tampak seperti tangan yang memegangiku.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu kepadaku?" tanyaku pelan, mataku menelusuri lengkungan gambaran cat yang rusak.

"Menurutmu siapa?"

Jantungku mengencang dan aku menatap lantai. "Apa—apa Chanyeol melihatnya?"

Minho mengangguk. "Sehun hanya melakukannya untuk memancing kemarahan Chanyeol."

"Apa berhasil?" Aku masih belum sanggup menatap wajah Minho. Paling tidak, aku tidak dilecehkan melebihi disentuh di pinggang. Cat pada tubuhku mengatakannya.

"Tidak," kata Minho, dan aku tersenyum sedih.

"Apa—apa yang kulakuan semalaman?" Percuma saja peringatan Sunny.

Minho menarik napas tajam, menyugar rambutnya. "Dia membuatmu menari untuknya hampir semalaman. Dan saat kau tidak menari, kau duduk di pangkuannya."

"Tarian macam apa?" desakku.

"Bukan seperti tarianmu bersama Chanyeol saat Titik Balik Matahari," jawab Minho, dan wajahku memanas. Dari ingatan yang samar tentang semalam, ada kedekatan sepasang mata lembayung—mata yang memancarkan kejahatan saat menatapku.

"Di depan semua orang?"

"Ya," jawab Minho—lebih lembut dari semua ucapannya kepadaku selama ini.

Aku membeku.

Aku tidak menginginkan belas kasihannya. Dia mendesah dan meraih tangan kiriku, memeriksa tatoku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tahu, kan, aku akan datang sesegera mungkin?"

Aku menarik tanganku darinya. "Waktu itu aku sekarat! Aku demam. Hampir tidak sadar! Dari mana aku tahu kau akan datang? Apa kau bahkan paham seberapa cepat manusia bisa mati karena hal-hal seperti itu? Kau pernah bilang, kau meragukanku saat kejadian naga itu."

"Aku sudah bersumpah kepada Chanyeol—"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Kau kira aku akan memercayaimu setelah semua yang pernah kau ucapkan kepadaku di rumah manor?"

"Aku mempertaruhkan leherku selama kau menjalani tantangan. Apa itu tidak cukup?" Mata logamnya berdesir pelan. "Kau memberikan namamu demi aku—setelah semua yang kukatakan kepadamu, setelah semua yang kulakukan, kau masih mau memberitahukan namamu. Apa kau tidak sadar aku pasti akan menolongmu setelah itu? Dengan atau tanpa sumpah?"

Aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa itu berarti baginya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," kataku lagi sambil bernapas dengan berat.

"Apa kau tidak paham seperti apa Sehun itu?"

"Aku paham!" seruku, lalu aku mendesah. "Aku paham," ulangku, menatap mata di telapak tanganku dengan tajam.

"Sudah telanjur. Jadi kau tidak perlu memberitahuku sumpah apa pun yang kau ucapkan kepada Chanyeol untuk melindungiku—atau merasa berutang apa pun kepadaku karena menyelamatkanmu dari Victoria. Aku tetap akan melakukannya kalaupun sekadar untuk menghapus seringai di wajah kakak-kakakmu."

Minho mendecakkan lidah, tetapi mata cokelat kemerahannya bersinar. "Aku senang kau tidak menjual semangat atau sifat keras kepalamu kepada Sehun."

"Hanya semingu setiap bulan."

"Kita lihat saja nanti setelah tiba waktunya," geramnya, mata logamya bergerak ke arah pintu. "Aku harus pergi. Sebentar lagi pergantian penjaga."

Dia sudah mengambil satu langkah ketika aku berkata, "Maakan aku, karena dia masih menghukummu akibat menolongku saat tantangan. Kudengar…." Tenggorokanku menyempit. "Kudengar dia memaksa Chanyeol melakukannya kepadamu." Dia mengangkat bahunya, namun aku menambahkan, "Terima kasih—karena menolongku."

Dia berjalan ke pintu, dan untuk pertama kalinya kusadari betapa kaku gerakannya. "Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa datang lebih awal," katanya, jakunnya naik turun. "Dia… menggunakan kekuatan agar punggungku tidak segera pulih. Aku baru bisa bergerak hari ini."

Bernapas menjadi semakin sulit. "Ini," ujarku, melepas jubahnya dan berdiri untuk memberikannya. Seketika kurasakan dingin merayapi tubuhku.

"Simpan saja. Aku mencurinya dari pengawal yang tertidur saat aku kemari." Dalam keremangan cahaya, sulaman simbol naga tertidur berkilauan. Lambang Victoria. Aku meringis, tetapi tetap memakainya.

"Lagi pula," tambah Minho sambil tersenyum mengejek, "Aku sudah cukup banyak melihat dari balik gaun itu untuk kuingat selama hidup." Aku merona saat dia membuka pintu.

"Tunggu," ujarku. "Apakah—apakah Chanyeol baik-baik saja? Maksudku... maksudku mantra Victoria yang mempengaruhinya sehingga dia terdiam..."

"Tidak ada mantra. Apa tidak terpikir olehmu bahwa Chanyeol diam agar tidak memperlihatkan kepada Victoria mana bentuk siksaannya kepadamu yang paling memengaruhi Chanyeol?"

Tidak, tidak terpikir olehku.

"Chanyeol memainkan permainan yang berbahaya," kata Minho, sambil menyelinap melalui pintu. "Begitu juga kita."

•••

Malam berikutnya, lagi-lagi aku dimandikan, dilukis, dan dibawa ke ruang singgasana yang menyedihkan itu. Kali ini tidak ada pesta dansa—hanya semacam acara hiburan malam.

Rupanya, hiburannya adalah aku. Namun setelah aku meminum anggur, untungnya aku sudah tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Malam demi malam, aku didandani dengan cara yang sama dan mendampingi Sehun ke ruang singgasana.

Dengan begitu, aku menjadi alat permainan Sehun, simpanan dari simpanan Victoria. Aku terbangun dengan serpihan ingatan yang kabur—menari di antara kaki Sehun, sementara dia duduk di kursi dan tertawa.

Kedua tangannya, bernoda biru dari bagian-bagian pinggang dan tanganku yang disentuhnya, tetapi entah bagaimana tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Dia membuatku menari sampai aku mual, dan setelah aku selesai memuntahkan isi perutku, dia menyuruhku mulai menari lagi.

Aku terbangun sakit dan kelelahan setiap pagi. Meskipun perintah Sehun kepada para pengawal sudah dipatuhi, aktivitas-aktivitas malam itu menguras tenaga. Aku menghabiskan seharian tertidur karena pengaruh anggur peri, tidur untuk situasi yang mempermalukanku. Tertidur sambil memikirkan teka-teki dari Victoria, mengulik setiap kata—tanpa hasil.

Setiap kali aku memasuki ruang singgasana itu, aku hanya bisa melemparkan pandangan sekilas kepada Chanyeol sebelum pengaruh minuman anggur menguasaiku. Setiap kalinya, setiap malam, hanya kepada sekilas pandangan itu, aku tidak menyembunyikan cinta dan luka melalui mataku saat bertatap dengannya.

••••

Aku sudah selesai dilukis dan didandani saat Sehun memasuki kamar. Gaun tipisku pada malam itu berwarna jingga kemerahan. Pelayan-pelayan yang hanya berbentuk bayangan itu seperti biasa berjalan menembus dinding dan menghilang. Bukannya memberi isyarat agar aku keluar mengikutinya, Sehun malah menutup pintu di belakang kami.

"Tantangan keduamu besok malam," katanya tanpa ekspresi. Benang emas dan perak di tunik hitamnya berkilau di bawah cahaya lilin. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan warna lain.

Seperti lemparan batu ke kepala. Aku tidak lagi menghitung hari. "Lalu?"

"Bisa jadi tantanganmu yang terakhir," katanya, sambil bersandar pada pintu sambil melipat tangan.

"Jika kau mau memengaruhiku untuk memainkan permainan mu lagi, kau buang-buang energi."

"Apa kau tidak akan memohon kepadaku untuk memberimu satu malam bersama kekasihmu?"

"Aku akan mendapatkan malam itu, dan malam-malam setelah itu, setelah aku memenangkan tantangan terakhir."

Sehun mengangkat bahu, lalu senyuman lebarnya mengembang saat dia beranjak dari pintu dan menghampiriku.

"Aku penasaran apakah kau sesengit ini kepada Chanyeol saat kau menjadi tahanannya."

"Dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti tahanan—ataupun budak."

"Tentu tidak. Dan mana mungkin? Apalagi rasa malu karena kebrutalan ayah dan kakak-kakaknya selalu membebani. Sungguh binatang bangsawan yang malang. Mungkin, kalau saja dia mau belajar satu dua hal tentang kekejaman, tentang apa artinya menjadi Tuan Agung sejati, dia bisa mempertahankan Negeri Musim Semi dari kejatuhan."

"Negerimu juga jatuh."

Kesedihan tebersit dari mata lembayungnya. Aku tidak akan menangkapnya kalau saja aku tidak... merasakannya—jauh di dalam diriku. Tatapanku beralih kepada mata ditelapak tanganku. Tato macam apa sebenarnya yang telah dia berikan kepadaku?

Alih-alih menanyakan hal itu, aku malah bertanya, "Saat kau berjalan-jalan bebas pada Malam Api Unggun, saat Upacara, kau bilang ada yang kau korbankan. Apakah kau termasuk para Tuan Agung yang menjual kesetiaan kepada Victoria, dengan imbalan kau tidak perlu tinggal di bawah sini?"

Kesedihan yang ada di matanya lenyap—menyisakan ketenangan yang dingin dan mengerlip. Aku berani sumpah, bayangan sayap besar membayangi tembok di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan atau telah kulakukan untuk negeriku bukan urusanmu."

"Dan apa saja yang dilakukannya selama 49 tahun ini? Mengadakan pesta dan menyiksa siapa pun sesuka hatinya? Apa tujuannya?"

Beri tahu aku tentang rencananya untuk membahayakan dunia manusia, aku ingin memohon—katakan kepadaku apa artinya semua ini, mengapa begitu banyak hal buruk harus terjadi.

"Sang Nyonya penguasa gunung tidak memerlukan alasan atas segala tindakannya."

"Tetapi—"

"Perayaan sudah menanti." Dia memberi isyarat ke arah pintu di belakangnya.

Aku tahu aku berada di area berbahaya, tetapi aku tidak peduli. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Terlepas dari menghina Chanyeol."

"Menghinanya adalah kesenangan terbesarku," jawabnya, dia mengejek dengan membungkuk hormat. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, mengapa seorang Pemberi memerlukan alasan untuk menikmati kehadiran seorang Penerima?"

"Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Dan melalui nyawamu, aku telah menyelamatkan nyawa Chanyeol."

"Mengapa?"

Dia mengedip, merapikan rambut hitam kebiruannya. "Itu pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya, kan, Kai?"

Setelah itu, dia membawaku ke luar kamar.

Kami sampai di ruang singgasana, dan aku menyiapkan diri untuk dibuat mabuk dan dipermalukan lagi. Tetapi Sehun-lah yang menjadi perhatian kerumunan di sana.

Sehun diawasi kakak-kakak Minho. Suara keras Victoria menggelegar mengalahkan suara musik, memanggilnya.

Dia berhenti, lalu melirik kakak-kakak Minho yang berjalan menghampiri kami, perhatian mereka tertuju kepadaku.

Berhasrat, lapar—kejam. Aku membuka mulutku, tidak terlalu bangga untuk meminta Sehun agar tidak meninggalkanku sendirian bersama mereka, sementara dia berurusan dengan Victoria. Sehun menaruh satu tangannya di punggungku dan mendorongku agar berjalan bersamanya.

"Tetaplah di dekatku dan tutup mulut," bisiknya di telingaku selagi tangannya menuntunku. Kerumunan membuka seolah-olah kami terbakar api, terlalu cepat menyibak apa yang ada di hadapan kami.

Tepatnya bukan kami, melainkan Sehun.

Seorang Peri Agung laki-laki berkulit cokelat terisak di lantai depan panggung. Victoria tersenyum kepadanya seperti ular—perhatiannya begitu terpusat sehingga dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahku. Di sampingnya, Chanyeol masih diam tanpa ekspresi. Binatang buas tanpa cakar.

Sehun melirikku—perintah tanpa suara agar aku tetap berada di pinggir kerumunan. Aku menurutinya.

Ketika kualihkan perhatianku kepada Chanyeol, menunggunya membalas tatapanku, dia tidak melakukannya. Perhatiannya tertuju kepada sang ratu, dan kepada laki-laki di hadapannya. Aku mengerti.

Victoria mengelus cincinnya, mengawasi setiap gerak yang dibuat Sehun ketika dia mendekat. "Tuan bangsawan musim panas ini," katanya menyebut laki-laki yang ketakutan di bawah kakinya, "berusaha melarikan diri melalui pintu keluar yang menuju tanah Musim Semi. Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

Ada seorang Peri Agung bertubuh tinggi dan tampan yang berdiri di tepi kerumunan—rambutnya agak putih, matanya biru kristal yang menghanyutkan, kulit cokelat mahoni yang pekat. Namun, mulutnya mengencang sementara perhatiannya berpindah-pindah antara Victoria dan Sehun.

Aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, pada saat tantangan pertama—Tuan Agung Musim Panas. Saat itu, dia bersinar—hampir seperti mengalirkan cahaya emas; sekarang dia membisu, keruh. Seolah-olah Victoria mengisap setiap tetes kekuatannya selagi dia menginterogasi seorang warganya.

Sehun menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan menghampiri laki-laki di lantai itu.

Peri musim panas itu berjengit, air mata berkilauan di wajahnya. Perutku sendiri terasa mulas karena takut dan malu saat dia mengompol saat melihat Sehun. "K-ku-kumohon," isaknya.

Kerumunan menahan napas, terlalu sunyi.

Dalam posisi memunggungiku, bahu Sehun tampak tenang, tidak sehelai pun benang pada jahitan baju yang tidak berada di tempat. Namun, aku tahu cakarnya menancap pada pikiran peri itu ketika dia berhenti bergetar di lantai.

Tuan Agung Musim Panas juga ikut terdiam mematung.

Matanya yang biru memesona memancarkan luka, luka sungguhan. Aku ingat, Musim Panas termasuk salah satu negeri yang pernah memberontak. Jadi, ini adalah Tuan Agung yang baru dan belum diuji, yang belum pernah membuat keputusan yang mengorbankan nyawa.

Setelah beberapa terdiam beberapa saat, Sehun memandang Victoria. "Dia ingin melarikan diri. Menuju Negeri Musim Semi, menerobos tembok, dan kabur ke arah selatan untuk memasuki wilayah manusia. Dia tidak memiliki kaki tangan, tidak ada motif selain sikap pengecutnya yang menyedihkan."

Sehun menyentakkan dagu ke genangan air kencing di bawah laki-laki itu. Tetapi melalui sudut mataku, kulihat Tuan Agung Musim Panas tidak setegang tadi—cukup untuk membuatku memikirkan... memikirkan keputusan apa yang diambil Sehun pada saat dia menggeledah pikiran laki-laki itu.

Victoria memutar bola matanya dan duduk merosot di singgasana. "Hancurkan dia, Sehun." Dia menjentikkan tangannya. "Terserah mau kau apakan tubuhnya setelah itu."

Salah satu tangan Sehun keluar dari saku dan menggantung di samping tubuhnya. Aku berani bersumpah, bayangan cakarnya mengerlip di sana saat jari-jarinya menggulung sedikit.

"Aku mulai bosan, Sehun," kata Victoria sambil mendesah, lagi-lagi memainkan tulang itu. Dia tidak melihatku, terlalu fokus kepada mangsanya saat ini. Jari-jari Sehun menggulung.

Mata peri laki-laki itu terbelalak—lalu berselaput ketika dia ambruk ke samping genangan kotorannya sendiri. Darah mengucur dari hidungnya, dari telinganya, menggenang di lantai.

Secepat itu—semudah itu, tanpa bisa ditarik kembali... peri itu mati.

"Kubilang hancurkan pikirannya, bukan otaknya!" bentak Victoria.

Kerumunan di sekelilingku berbisik-bisik, gelisah. Aku hanya ingin menghilang di belakang mereka—merangkak kembali ke sel dan membakar ingatan ini dari pikiranku.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak—tidak sedikit pun. Kengerian macam apa yang telah dia saksikan selama hidupnya yang panjang, jika ini tidak memecahkan ekspresi datarnya?

Sehun mengangkat bahu, tangannya menyelip kembali ke dalam saku. "Maaf, Ratu." Dia membalikkan tubuh tanpa menunggu izin, dan tidak melihat ke arahku sementara dia berjalan ke bagian belakang ruang singgasana.

Aku selangkah tertinggal di belakangnya, terkekang sambil gemetar, berusaha tidak memikirkan jasad yang tergeletak di belakang kami, atau tentang Taemin yang masih terpaku di dinding.

Kerumunan menjaga jarak jauh-jauh dari kami selagi kami berjalan melewati mereka. "Jalang." Sebagian dari mereka membisik pelan, "Simpanan Victoria." Tetapi banyak juga yang memberikan senyuman dan pujian singkat, "Bagus kau sudah membunuhnya. Bagus kau sudah membunuh pengkhianat itu."

Sehun tidak tertarik untuk mengenali siapa mereka, bahunya masih santai, langkahnya tidak terburu-buru. Aku penasaran apakah ada yang tahu bahwa dia dan Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Panas menganggap bahwa pembunuhan tadi adalah suatu belas kasihan.

Aku berani bertaruh, pasti ada orang lain yang terlibat dalam rencana pelarian itu, atau mungkin juga Tuan Agung Musim Panas itu sendiri.

Namun, mungkin merahasiakan itu semua dilakukan Sehun hanya untuk mendukung permainan yang akan dilakukannya. Mungkin membunuhnya dengan cepat sama saja dengan menyelamatkannya, daripada menghancurkan pikiran peri itu dan membiarkannya menjadi onggokan berliur, sekaligus langkah lain yang sudah diperhitungkan.

Dia tidak berhenti sama sekali selama berjalan melintasi ruang singgasana yang panjang. Ketika kami sampai di dekat makanan dan anggur yang berada di bagian belakang ruangan, dia menyerahkan sebuah cawan dan menenggaknya habis di sampingku. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun sebelum anggur membuatku larut.

•

•

•

•


	41. Chapter 41

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 41

Hari-hari setelah tantangan kedua merupakan serentetan kejadian yang tidak ingin kuingat. Kegelapan tak kunjung henti menyelubungiku, dan aku mulai menantikan saat-saat Sehun memberiku segelas anggur peri agar aku bisa lupa diri selama beberapa jam.

Aku berhenti memikirkan teka-teki Victoria—mustahil menemukan jawabannya. Terutama bagi seorang manusia buta huruf dan tak berwawasan.

Memikirkan Chanyeol hanya memperburuk keadaan. Aku sudah memenangkan dua tantangan Victoria, tetapi aku tahu—yakin hingga ke tulang-tulangku—pada tantangan ketiga nanti aku akan terbunuh.

Setelah apa yang terjadi kepada adik perempuannya, setelah apa yang diperbuat Max, dia Tidak akan membiarkanku pergi dari sini dalam keadaan hidup.

Aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Victoria; aku tidak yakin bisa melupakan atau makan jika hal serupa terjadi kepada Jessica atau Yoona, tak peduli berapa abad telah berlalu.

Namun, tetap saja aku tidak akan pergi dari sini dalam keadaan hidup.

Masa depan yang pernah kuimpikan hanya sampai di situ; sebuah mimpi. Aku akan menua dan keriput, sementara dia akan tetap muda selama berabad-abad, mungkin sampai satu milenia. Paling lama, aku hanya memiliki waktu puluhan tahun bersamanya sebelum aku mati.

Puluhan tahun. Itulah yang kuperjuangkan. Waktu singkat bagi mereka hanya dalam hitungan ribuan tahun.

Maka kutenggak anggur dengan rakus, dan aku berhenti memedulikan siapa aku dan apa yang pernah berarti bagiku. Aku berhenti memikirkan warna, cahaya, dan mata hijau Chanyeol—tentang semua hal yang masih ingin kulukis dan sekarang tidak akan pernah tercapai.

Aku tidak akan keluar dari gunung ini hidup-hidup.

••••

Aku sedang berjalan ke ruang rias bersama dua pelayan bayangan Sehun, memandang dan berpikir kosong, ketika suara desis dan kepakan sayap terdengar dari sekitar belokan lorong di depan. Attor. Peri-peri di sampingku menegang, tetapi dagu mereka terangkat sedikit.

Aku tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan Attor, tetapi aku sudah mulai menerima keberadaannya yang ganas.

Menyaksikan dayang-dayangku menegang membangkitkan kembali rasa takut yang sudah terlupakan, dan mulutku mengering saat kami mendekati belokan. Meskipun kami terselubung dan terhalang bayangan, setiap langkah membawaku semakin dekat dengan demon bersayap itu.

Kakiku terasa kaku.

Kemudian geraman parau dan berat merespons desisan Attor. Kuku-kuku berkeletak ke batu, dan dayang-dayangku saling bertukar pandang sebelum mereka mengayunku ke sebuah ruang kecil.

Permadani dinding yang sebelumnya tidak ada, jatuh menutupi kami. Bayangan-bayangan itu semakin gelap, memadat. Firasatku mengatakan, apabila ada orang yang membuka permadani ini, yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan dan bebatuan.

Salah satu dari dayang-dayang menutup mulutku dengan tangannya, merengkuhku kuat-kuat, bayangannya merayap dari tangannya ke tanganku. Dia beraroma melati—sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menyadarinya. Setelah sekian malam, aku bahkan tak tahu nama mereka.

Attor itu dan kawannya berbelok, masih sambil berbicara—suara mereka lirih. Baru setelah aku memahami ucapan mereka, kusadari kami tidak hanya bersembunyi.

"Ya, bagus," kata sang Attor. "Beliau akan sangat senang mendengar mereka akhirnya siap."

"Tetapi apakah para Tuan Agung mau menyumbangkan pasukan mereka?" Suara parau itu bertanya. Aku bersumpah dia mendengus seperti babi.

Mereka semakin lama semakin mendekat, tanpa menyadari keberadaan kami. Dayang-dayangku semakin mengimpit, begitu tegang sehingga kusadari mereka menahan napas.

Pelayan wanita sekaligus mata-mata.

"Para Tuan Agung akan melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya," cetus Attor dengan pongah, ekornya melata dan memukul-mukul lantai.

"Kudengar dari prajurit Hybern bahwa Raja Agung tidak senang dengan situasi yang melibatkan pemuda itu. Victoria membuat perjanjian konyol. Dia dulu sudah membuat sang raja kalah dalam Perang karena kegilaannya dengan urusan Max. Jika menolak perintahnya lagi, dia tidak akan murah hati untuk memaafkan Victoria. Mencuri mantra-mantranya dan mengambil alih wilayah untuk dirinya sendiri masih tidak apa-apa. Lain soal dengan gagal membantunya untuk melancarkan rencana."

Terdengar desis keras, dan aku gemetar saat Attor menggeretakkan rahangnya. "Yang Mulia Victoria tidak akan membuat perjanjian yang tidak menguntungkan. Dia membuat mereka berharap hingga akhir. Namun, ketika harapan itu runtuh, mereka menjadi kaki tangannya yang dihancurkan dengan indah."

Mereka pasti tengah melewati permadani.

"Sebaiknya kau berharap begitu," jawab suara parau itu.

Makhluk macam apakah dia, tidak gentar sama sekali dengan kehadiran Attor? Tangan bayangan dayangku menekan lebih erat ke mulutku, kemudian sang Attor berlalu.

Jangan percaya dengan akal sehatmu sendiri, suara Sunny menggema ke seluruh benakku. Attor itu sudah pernah menangkapku ketika aku mengira keadaan aman.

"Dan kau sebaiknya membungkam mulutmu," ancam Attor. "Kalau tidak, sang ratu yang akan melakukan itu—dan bungkamannya sangat menyakitkan."

Dia membersut dengan suara babi lagi. "Aku di sini dengan pelindungan dari sang raja. Jika ratumu mengira kedudukannya berada di atas Raja Agung karena dia memimpin tanah menjijikkan ini, sebentar lagi dia akan ingat siapa yang mampu melucuti kekuatannya—tanpa mantra maupun ramuan."

Attor itu tidak menjawab—dan sebagian dari diriku berharap dia menjawab—balas membentak. Namun, dia hanya diam, dan rasa takut menghantam perutku seperti batu yang dijatuhkan ke kolam.

Apa pun yang direncanakan Raja Hybern selama bertahun-tahun ini—operasi militernya untuk mengambil kembali dunia fana—sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu lagi.

Mungkin Victoria sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya; kehancuran seluruh duniaku. Darahku membeku. Jessica—aku percaya Jessica akan membawa pergi keluargaku, untuk melindungi mereka.

Suara mereka menjauh. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit kemudian, dua peri itu bisa relaks. Permadaninya lenyap, dan kami menyelinap kembali ke lorong.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyaku, memandang mereka bergantian sementara bayangan di sekitar kami bertambah terang—tetapi tidak terlalu. "Siapa itu tadi?" ralatku.

"Masalah," jawab mereka bersama-sama.

"Apakah Sehun tahu?"

"Akan tahu sebentar lagi," jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Kami meneruskan berjalan tanpa suara ke ruang rias.

Lagi pula, tidak ada apa pun yang bisa kulakukan menyangkut Raja Hybern—sementara aku tertawan di Kaki Gunung, sementara aku bahkan tidak bisa membebaskan Chanyeol, apalagi diriku sendiri.

Dengan Jessica yang bersiap kabur membawa keluargaku, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kuperingatkan. Maka hari demi hari pun berlalu, membawaku lebih dekat dengan tantangan ketiga.

•••

Rasanya aku tenggelam terlalu jauh ke dalam diriku sendiri sehingga perlu sesuatu yang luar biasa untuk menarikku ke luar lagi. Aku tengah mengawasi cahaya yang menari di batu langit-langit sel yang lembap—seperti cahaya bulan yang jatuh ke air—ketika suara itu mengalir ke arahku, menembus batu-batu, bergetar di seluruh lantai.

Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan permainan biola dan drum para peri yang terdengar aneh. Sehingga ketika aku mendengar melodi yang merdu, aku pikir aku sedang berhalusinasi. Terkadang, jika aku menatap ke atas cukup lama, langit-langit sel berubah menjadi langit malam yang luas dan berbintang, dan aku menjadi kecil, benda tak berarti yang terbawa angin.

Kulihat lubang angin kecil di sudut langit-langit tempat suara musik itu masuk. Sumber suaranya pasti jauh sekali, karena yang terdengar hanya alunan nada yang samar. Ketika aku menutup mata, aku bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas. Aku bisa... melihatnya. Seolah-olah ada sebuah karya lukis megah, sebuah mural hidup.

Ada keindahan dalam musik ini—keindahan dan kebaikan. Musik itu menumpuk-numpuk sendiri seperti adonan yang dituangkan dari sebuah mangkuk, nada menumpuk di atas nada lainnya, mencair bersama menjadi satu kesatuan, mengembang, mengisi diriku.

Musiknya tidak liar, tetapi mengandung hasrat yang hebat, kegembiraan sekaligus kesedihan yang merebak. Aku mendekap lutut, butuh merasakan kekenyalan kulit meski licin dengan tinta yang terlukis di atasnya.

Musik itu membangun sebuah jalur, tangga membentuk di atas ambang pintu-pintu lengkuk berwarna-warni. Aku mengikutinya, berjalan keluar sel, melewati lapisan-lapisan bumi, terus ke atas—ke lahan bunga cornlower, melewati kanopi pepohonan, lalu memasuki langit terbentang luas.

Ketukan musik tadi bagaikan tangan yang mendorongku maju, menarikku lebih tinggi, memanduku menembus awan-awan. Aku belum pernah melihat awan yang seperti ini—dari bagian sampingnya yang empuk, aku menangkap wajah-wajah cantik dan sedih. Semuanya memudar sebelum aku sempat melihat dengan jelas, dan aku memandang ke tempat musik itu memanggilku di kejauhan.

Entah matahari terbenam atau terbit. Matahari menyinari awan dengan cahaya magenta dan ungu, sinar jingga keemasannya berbaur dengan jalan yang kulalui membentuk lintasan logam gemerlapan.

Aku ingin melebur ke dalamnya, ingin cahaya matahari itu membakarku habis, mengisiku dengan kegembiraan yang akan menjadi sinar matahari itu sendiri. Ini bukan musik yang mengiringi tarian—ini musik untuk pemujaan, musik yang mengisi celah-celah jiwa, membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang tidak ada rasa sakit. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sedang menangis ketika air mata menetes ke lenganku.

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap berpegangan pada musik, seperti berpegangan pada tepi langkan agar tidak terjatuh. Aku tidak menyadari seberapa besar aku tidak ingin jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang dalam—betapa aku ingin tetap berada di antara awan serta warna dan cahaya ini.

Kubiarkan suara-suara itu melahapku, membiarkan musik itu membaringkanku dan menyapu tubuhku dengan bunyi drum. Ke atas, dan ke atas lagi, naik terus ke sebuah istana di langit. Aula pualam putih dan batu bulan, di mana semua kecantikan dan kebaikan serta kefantastikan melebur dalam sebuah kedamaian.

Aku tersedu, karena ini dekat dengan istana itu, tersedu karena butuh berada di sana. Semua yang kuinginkan ada di sana—yang kucintai ada di sana. Musik itu adalah jemari Chanyeol yang memetik tubuhku; warna emas matanya dan lekuk senyumannya.

Tawa lirihnya, dan caranya mengucapkan tiga kata itu. Momen inilah yang kuperjuangkan, aku telah bersumpah untuk mendapatkan kembali momen ini.

Musik itu bertambah keras—semakin keras, semakin megah, semakin cepat, dari mana pun musik itu dimainkan—sebuah gelombang yang memuncak, menghancurkan kemuraman dalam sel. Isakan bergetar ke luar dariku saat suara itu memudar menjadi keheningan.

Aku duduk di sana, gemetar dan menangis, begitu polos dan terekspos, ditinggalkan oleh musik dan warna dalam pikiranku dalam keadaan telanjang.

Ketika musik masih menggema di setiap tarikan napasku, sementara air mataku sudah berhenti, aku berbaring di atas dipan jerami, mendengarkan napasku.

Musik itu terserap ke dalam ingatanku, mengikat potongan-potongan, membentuk sehelai kain yang menyelimuti ku, menghangatkan tulang-tulangku. Kutatap mata di tengah telapak tanganku, tetapi mata itu hanya balas memandang ku, tanpa bergerak.

Dua hari menjelang tantangan pamungkas. Hanya tinggal dua hari, dan setelah itu aku akan mengetahui apa yang direncanakan Pusaran Kaldron untukku.

•

•

•


	42. Chapter 42

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 42

Pada malam itu pesta berlangsung seperti biasa—malahan mungkin pesta terakhirku. Para peri minum-minum dan duduk santai sambil berdansa, tertawa, dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu asing dan mesum. Tidak ada secercah antisipasi atas apa yang akan terjadi besok—apa yang kuperjuangkan untuk mengubah mereka, untuk dunia mereka. Mungkin mereka tahu bahwa aku akan mati.

Aku berjalan di sebelah dinding, terlupakan oleh keramaian, menunggu Sehun menyuruhku minum anggur dan berdansa atau apa pun yang dia ingin aku lakukan. Aku berpakaian seperti biasa, ditato dari leher ke bawah dengan cat hitam biru itu lagi.

Malam ini gaun tipisku berwarna merah muda, warnanya terlalu cerah dan feminin dibandingkan ulir-ulir lukisan di kulitku. Terlalu ceria untuk apa pun yang menantiku esok.

Sehun menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya sebelum memanggilku—meskipun mungkin penyebabnya adalah peri bertubuh montok yang duduk di pangkuannya, membelai rambutnya dengan jari-jari panjang kehijauan.

Sebentar lagi Sehun akan bosan dengannya.

Aku tidak mau melihat Victoria. Lebih baik berpura-pura dia tidak ada di sana. Minho tidak pernah berbicara denganku di depan umum. Sementara Chanyeol... Semakin sulit menatap matanya akhir-akhir ini.

Aku hanya ingin ini semua usai. Aku ingin anggur itu membawaku melalui malam-malam terakhir dan membawaku kepada takdir. Aku begitu tegang menunggu perintah Sehun untuk melayaninya sehingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang berdiri di sampingku sampai panas tubuhnya meresap ke tubuhku.

Aku menegang saat kuhirup aroma hujan dan tanah, dan tidak berani menoleh kepada Chanyeol. Kami berdiri bersebelahan, menatap keramaian, diam dan tak terhiraukan seperti patung.

Jemarinya menyapu jemariku, dan rentetan serangan menembusku, membakarku sedemikian dahsyat sehingga air mata membuat mataku pedih. Aku berharap—aku berharap sentuhannya tidak merusak lukisan di tanganku, berharap jari-jarinya tidak mengusap tato menjijikkan itu. Hidupku menjadi indah kembali karena tangan kami bersentuhan selama beberapa detik.

Aku memasang ekspresi dingin di wajahku sebagai topeng. Dia menjatuhkan tangannya, dan secepat dia datang, dia bergegas pergi, membelok-belok menembus keramaian. Baru setelah dia menengok ke belakang dan sekilas menelengkan kepalanya, aku paham.

Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dibandingkan saat aku sedang menempuh tantangan. Aku tampil sebosan mungkin sebelum aku mendesak ke dinding dan dengan santai berjalan mengikutinya.

Aku mengambil rute lain, meskipun juga menuju pintu kecil di dekat permadani dinding tempat dia berdiri. Aku hanya punya waktu sesaat sebelum Sehun mulai mencariku lagi. Namun, sesaat bersama Chanyeol sudah cukup.

Aku nyaris tidak bisa bernapas saat berjalan semakin dekat dan lebih dekat lagi ke pintu, melewati panggung Victoria, melewati sekumpulan peri yang sedang terkikik.

Chanyeol menghilang melalui pintu itu secepat kilat, dan aku melambatkan langkah saat berjalan membelok-belok. Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada yang memerhatikanku kecuali saat aku menjadi alat permainan Sehun setelah mabuk. Semua berjalan terlalu cepat, pintu itu ada di depanku, dan berayun membuka tanpa suara untuk membiarkanku masuk.

Kegelapan menelanku. Aku hanya sempat melihat kilatan hijau dan emas sebelum kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol menabrakku dan bibir kami bertemu.

Aku tidak bisa menciumnya cukup dalam, tidak bisa memeluknya cukup erat, tidak bisa cukup menyentuhnya. Tidak perlu mengucap kata-kata. Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku menyentuhnya, terakhir kalinya kami bisa bersama. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan ini.

Bibirnya menemukan bibirku. Lidah kami berdansa—bukan waltz atau minuet, melainkan tarian perang, tarian kematian yang dimainkan dengan drum tulang serta biola yang menjerit-jerit. Aku menginginkannya—di sini.

Chanyeol menggeramkan hasratnya ke telingaku—suara berat dan menyelidik yang membuatku melihat kilatan cahaya dan warna. Kami berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang bisa terjadi setelah esok.

Seseorang terbatuk.

"Memalukan," tutur Sehun lembut, kami berbalik dan menemukannya diterangi cahaya redup yang menyelinap dari ambang pintu.

Dia berdiri di belakang kami—lebih dekat dengan lorong dibandingkan dengan pintu. Dia tidak masuk melalui ruang singgasana. Dengan kemampuannya, dia mungkin hanya perlu berjalan menembus tembok.

"Benar-benar memalukan." Dia melangkah ke arah kami. Chanyeol masih memegangiku. "Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada piaraanku."

Terengah-engah, kami berdua tidak berkata apa-apa. Udara kini bagai ciuman dingin pada kulitku—pada dadaku yang terbuka.

"Victoria akan sangat marah jika tahu kesatria kecilnya bermesraan dengan pelayan manusia," lanjut Sehun, melipat tangannya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana dia nanti akan menghukummu. Atau mungkin dia akan melanjutkan kebiasaannya menghukum Minho. Lagi pula, dia masih punya satu mata lagi. Siapa tahu dia juga akan menjadikannya cincin."

Dengan sangat perlahan, Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku dan menjauh.

"Aku senang kau bersikap masuk akal," ujar Sehun, dan Chanyeol meremang. "Nah, jadilah seorang Tuan Agung yang cerdas, dan pasang sabukmu. Rapikan pakaianmu sebelum pergi ke luar sana."

Chanyeol menatapku, dan tanpa kusangka, dia menuruti instruksi Sehun. Tuan Agung-ku tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dariku sementara dia merapikan tunik dan rambutnya, kemudian mengambil sabuknya dan memasangnya kembali. Cat di tangan dan pakaiannya—cat dari tubuhku—menghilang.

"Selamat menikmati pesta," ujar Sehun merdu sambil menunjuk pintu.

Mata hijau Chanyeol mengerlip sementara terus menatapku. Dia berkata dengan lembut, "Aku mencintaimu." Tanpa melihat Sehun lagi, dia pergi.

Sejenak sinar terang masuk saat dia membuka pintu dan keluar, menyilaukanku. Dia tidak menoleh kepadaku lagi sebelum pintu tertutup rapat dan kegelapan kembali ke lorong yang remang itu.

Sehun tergelak. "Kalau kau sangat membutuhkan pelampiasan, semestinya kau bilang saja kepadaku."

"Bedebah," cetusku, menutupi bagian putingku dengan lipatan gaun.

Hanya dengan beberapa langkah singkat, dia menutup jarak di antara kami dan tangannya memaku tanganku ke dinding. Tulang-tulangku mengerang. Aku berani sumpah cakar-cakar bayangannya menusuk ke batu di samping kepalaku.

"Apa kau memang mau menempatkan dirimu di bawah perlindungan ku, atau kau memang benar-benar sebodoh itu?" Suaranya mengandung kemarahan yang bisa mematahkan tulang sekaligus sensual.

"Aku bukan budakmu."

"Kau bodoh, Kai. Tahu tidak, apa yang bisa terjadi jika Victoria memergoki kalian berdua di sini? Chanyeol mungkin memang menolak untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi Victoria membuat Chanyeol terus berada di sampingnya dengan harapan dia akan bisa mendominasinya, seperti yang suka dilakukannya kepada kaum kami."

Aku tetap diam.

"Kalian berdua bodoh," bisiknya, napasnya tidak teratur. "Bisa-bisanya kau mengira tidak ada yang akan tahu kau menghilang? Kau semestinya berterima kasih kepada Kaldron karena kakak-kakak Minho yang menyenangkan itu tidak mengawasimu."

"Memangnya kau peduli?" bentakku. Tangannya mencengkeram pergelanganku lebih kencang sehingga tulang-tulangku bisa patah jika dia menambah sedikit tenaga lagi.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" ujarnya lirih, kemarahan membentuk di wajahnya. Sayap selaput yang indah itu menyibak dari punggungnya, terbentuk dari bayangan. "Memangnya aku peduli?"

Sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan, kepalanya menoleh ke pintu, kemudian ke wajahku. Sayap-sayap itu menghilang secepat kemunculannya, lalu bibirnya menghantam bibirku, menguasai aku.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan tubuh Victoria yang berlekuk memenuhi ambang pintu. Chanyeol berada di sampingnya, matanya membesar sekilas, bahunya tegang.

Victoria tertawa. Topeng batu seketika menutup wajah Chanyeol, hampa akan perasaan, tidak sedikit pun terlihat Chanyeol yang baru saja bermesraan denganku beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Sehun dengan santai melepaskanku. Segerombolan Peri Agung muncul di belakang Victoria dan ikut tertawa.

Sehun memberikan seringai yang malas dan puas diri dan membungkuk. Namun ada sesuatu yang tebersit di mata sang ratu saat dia melihat Sehun. Simpanan Victoria, begitu sebutan mereka untuknya.

"Aku sudah menduga ini hanya soal waktu," Victoria berkata, menaruh tangannya di lengan Chanyeol. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya supaya mata Max melihat selagi dia berkata, "Manusia memang sama saja, ya."

Aku menutup mulut, bahkan ketika aku bisa saja mati karena malu, bahkan ketika aku ingin sekali menjelaskan sampai hatiku terasa sakit. Chanyeol harus menyadari yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan besar untuk mengetahui apakah Chanyeol memahaminya saat Victoria mendecakkan lidah dan berpaling, membawa gerombolannya pergi. "Dasar manusia sampah yang berhati tumpul dan tidak konsisten," katanya kepada dirinya sendiri—persis seperti kucing yang kenyang.

Sehun mengikuti mereka sambil menyambar lenganku dan menarikku kembali ke ruang singgasana. Baru setelah sinar di ruangan itu menyorot, kulihat lukisan di tubuhku coreng dan luntur—tercoreng pada bagian dada dan perutku, dan catnya secara misterius tampak di tangan Sehun.

"Aku bosan denganmu malam ini," kata Sehun, mendorong ku pelan ke jalan keluar utama. "Kembalilah ke sel."

Di belakangnya, Victoria dan para pengikutnya tersenyum senang, seringai mereka bertambah lebar ketika mereka melihat lukisan tubuhku yang rusak. Aku mencari-cari Chanyeol, tetapi dia duduk di singgasana seperti biasanya, memunggungiku. Seakan-akan dia tidak sanggup melihat ke arahku.

••••

Aku tidak tahu pukul berapa saat itu, tetapi berjam-jam kemudian terdengar langkah kaki di dalam sel. Aku terlonjak dan segera duduk, lalu Sehun muncul dari kegelapan.

Aku masih merasakan panas bibirnya di bibirku, lidahnya yang menyelinap dengan gesit ke dalam mulutku, meskipun aku sudah mencuci mulut tiga kali dengan seember air.

Kancing tuniknya terbuka di bagian atas, dan dia menyugar rambut hitam kebiruannya sebelum duduk merosot bersandar pada dinding di seberangku tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau mau apa?" tuntutku.

"Kedamaian dan ketenangan sejenak," cetusnya, sambil mengusap-usap kening.

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Dari apa?"

Dia memijat kulit pucatnya, menarik sudut matanya ke atas dan ke bawah, ke luar dan ke dalam. Dia mendesah. "Dari segala kekacauan ini."

Aku duduk lebih tegak di atas ranjang jeramiku. Belum pernah kulihat dia begitu apa adanya.

"Perempuan jahanam itu menguras tenagaku," lanjutnya, lalu dia menjatuhkan tangannya dari kening dan menyandarkan kepala pada dinding. "Kau membenciku. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu seandainya aku memaksamu melayaniku di kamar," katanya. "Aku ini Tuan Agung Negeri Malam—bukan pelacurnya."

Jadi, kabar itu benar. Bisa kubayangkan dengan sangat mudah betapa aku akan membencinya—begaimana pengaruhnya kepadaku—diperbudak oleh seseorang seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau mengungkapkan ini kepadaku?"

Keangkuhan dan kekejamannya lenyap. "Karena aku lelah dan kesepian, dan kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuajak bicara tanpa ada risiko." Dia tertawa kecil. "Sungguh absurd: Tuan Agung Prythian dan seorang—"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja kalau hanya mau menghinaku."

"Tetapi aku pandai sekali melakukannya." Dia mengembangkan seringai khasnya sekilas. Aku memelo totinya, tetapi dia mendesah. "Besok, satu langkah yang salah saja, kita semua akan habis."

Pikiran itu menghantam ke dalam tubuhku sedemikian mengerikannya sehingga aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

"Dan jika kau gagal," lanjutnya, lebih seperti bicara kepada dirinya sendiri ketimbang kepadaku, "maka Victoria akan berkuasa selamanya."

"Kalau dia pernah mengambil kekuatan Chanyeol, kata siapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi?" Pertanyaan yang sempat tidak berani kuucapkan.

"Chanyeol tidak akan diperdaya semudah itu lagi," jawabnya, menatap ke langit-langit.

"Senjata terbesar Victoria adalah kekuatan besar dari kami yang disimpannya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengaksesnya, tidak sepenuhnya—meskipun dia bisa mengontrol kami. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa menghancurkan pikiran Victoria—itu sebabnya dia belum juga mati. Tepat setelah kau mematahkan kutukan Victoria, kemarahan Chanyeol pasti sangat besar sehingga tidak akan ada kekuatan di dunia ini yang bisa menahannya untuk melemparkan Victoria ke tembok sampai hancur."

Dingin kembali menyelubungiku.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku melakukan ini?" Dia mengibaskan tangannya ke arahku.

"Karena kau adalah monster."

Dia tertawa.

"Benar, tetapi aku juga seseorang yang pragmatis. Menuntun Chanyeol kepada kemarahan yang luar biasa adalah senjata terbaik yang kita miliki untuk melawan Victoria. Melihatmu masuk ke dalam perjanjian bodoh dengan Victoria masih belum apa-apa dibandingkan saat Chanyeol melihat tato di tanganmu... Oh, seharusnya kau terlahir dengan kemampuanku, hanya sekadar merasakan kemarahan yang merebak dari dirinya."

Aku tidak mau memikirkan terlalu jauh tentang kemampuannya. "Kata siapa dia tidak akan melemparkanmu ke tembok lebih dulu?"

"Mungkin dia akan mencoba melakukannya—tetapi firasat ku mengatakan dia akan membunuh Victoria terlebih dulu. Begitulah kemarahannya akan tersalurkan. Chanyeol pun akan berpikir Victoria-lah yang mengatur perjanjian kita berdua. Maka besok Chanyeol akan membunuhnya, dan aku akan bebas sebelum dia bisa mulai melawanku sehingga bisa menyelamatkan gunung suci kami dari kehancuran."

Dia mencungkili kuku-kukunya. "Dan aku masih punya beberapa kartu lain yang bisa kumainkan."

Aku mengangkat alis, sebuah pertanyaan tanpa suara.

"Kai, demi Kaldron. Aku membuatmu mabuk, tetapi apa kau tidak pernah berpikir mengapa aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu selain di pinggang atau tangan?"

Sampai malam ini—sampai ciuman sialan itu. Gigi-gigiku bergemeretak.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya penegasanku bahwa aku tidak bersalah," katanya.

"Satu-satunya yang akan membuat Chanyeol berpikir dua kali sebelum memulai pertempuran denganku, pertempuran yang bisa menyebabkan malapetaka bagi mereka yang tidak berdosa. Itu satu-satunya cara aku bisa meyakinkannya bahwa aku berada di pihakmu. Percayalah kepadaku, bagiku tidak akan ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan menikmati tubuhmu. Tetapi ada hal-hal lebih besar yang dipertaruhkan dibandingkan membawa manusia ke ranjang."

Aku tahu jawabannya, tetapi aku tetap saja bertanya, "Misalnya apa?"

"Daerah kekuasaanku," katanya, dan aku belum pernah melihat matanya menerawang jauh seperti itu.

"Wargaku yang masih tersisa, diperbudak oleh seorang ratu tirani yang bisa mengakhiri hidup mereka dengan sepatah kata saja. Pasti Chanyeol pernah mengungkapkan perasaan serupa kepadamu."

Tidak, belum pernah—tidak sepenuhnya. Dia belum bisa melakukannya, berkat kutukan itu. "Kenapa Victoria menjadikanmu targetnya?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya. "Mengapa dia menjadikanmu simpanannya?"

"Selain alasan yang jelas?" Dia menunjuk wajahnya yang sempurna. Aku tidak tersenyum, lalu dia mengembuskan napas. "Ayahku membunuh ayah Chanyeol—dan kakak-kakaknya."

Aku terkejut. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan—tidak pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Negeri Malam-lah yang melakukannya.

"Ceritanya panjang, dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Ketika Victoria mencuri tanah kekuasaan kami, Victoria memutuskan bahwa dia ingin secara khusus menghukum putra dari pembunuh sahabatnya—memutuskan bahwa dia cukup membenciku atas perbuatan ayahku sehingga aku harus menderita."

Sepertinya aku bisa saja mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya, mungkin juga akan meminta maaf—tetapi setiap pikiran menguap dari dalam kepalaku. Apa yang telah dilakukan Victoria terhadapnya...

"Jadi," katanya dengan letih, "di sinilah kita, dengan takdir dunia abadi kami berada di tangan seorang manusia buta huruf." Tawanya tidak menyenangkan saat dia menundukkan kepala, menangkup keningnya dengan satu tangan, dan menutup matanya. "Kacau sekali."

Sebagian dari diriku mencari kata-kata untuk menghina dan melukainya, tetapi sebagian lain dari diriku mengingat segala yang telah dikatakannya, segala yang telah dilakukannya, bagaimana kepalanya berpaling seketika ke arah pintu sebelum dia menciumku saat itu. Dia sudah tahu Victoria akan datang.

Mungkin dia melakukannya untuk membuat Victoria cemburu, tetapi mungkin...

Jika dia tidak menciumku, jika dia tidak muncul dan menginterupsi kami, aku pasti masuk ke ruang singgasana dengan cat berlepotan di tubuhku. Lalu semua orang—terutama Victoria—akan tahu apa yang telah kulakukan.

Tidak sulit menyimpulkan dengan siapa aku melakukannya, terutama setelah mereka melihat cat di tangan Chanyeol.

Aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa hukuman yang diberikan kepadaku. Terlepas dari motif atau caranya, Sehun melindungiku dari kematian. Dia telah melakukan itu sebelum aku datang ke Kaki Gunung.

"Terlalu banyak yang kuungkapkan kepadamu," katanya sambil beranjak. "Mungkin aku seharusnya membuatmu mabuk terlebih dulu. Kalau kau cerdas, kau bisa mencari cara untuk memanfaatkan ini untuk menjatuhkanku. Jika kau sanggup menghadapi kekejaman, kau adukan kepada Victoria tentang ini semua. Mungkin dia akan menghadiahimu Chanyeol."

Dia memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Meskipun dia sudah mulai melebur dalam gelap, ada sesuatu dari lekuk bahunya yang membuatku bicara.

"Saat kau menyembuhkan tanganku... kau tidak perlu tawar-menawar. Kau bisa saja tinggal menagih setiap minggu dalam setahun." Alisku bertaut saat dia menoleh, sudah diliputi kegelapan. "Setiap minggu, aku pasti akan mengiyakan."

Itu bukan sepenuhnya pertanyaan, tetapi aku membutuhkan jawaban.

Separuh senyuman muncul di bibirnya yang sensual. "Aku tahu," katanya, lalu menghilang.

•

•

•

•


	43. Chapter 43

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 43

Pada tantangan terakhir, tunik dan celanaku yang lama diberikan kembali kepadaku—kotor, robek-robek, dan berbau busuk. Terlepas dari bau busuk itu, aku mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi saat diantar ke ruang singgasana.

Pintu berayun membuka, keheningan di ruangan itu menghantam. Aku menanti ejekan dan teriakan, menanti kilatan emas dari para penonton yang memasang taruhan. Akan tetapi, kali ini para peri hanya menatapku—tatapan dari peri yang bertopeng lebih intens lagi.

Sehun sudah mengatakan bahwa nasib dunia mereka berada di tanganku. Namun menurutku bukan hanya kekhawatiran yang tersirat di wajah mereka. Aku menelan ludah kuat-kuat saat beberapa peri menyentuhkan jari ke bibir mereka, lalu mengulurkan tangan mereka ke arahku—isyarat kepada yang terkalahkan, ucapan selamat tinggal kepada yang tewas terhormat.

Sama sekali tidak ada kesan jahat. Sebagian besar peri-peri ini adalah warga dari negeri-negeri yang dipimpin para Tuan Agung—jauh sebelum Victoria merenggut tanah mereka, hidup mereka.

Aku berjalan melintasi celah yang membuka di tengah kerumunan—langsung menuju Victoria. Sang ratu tersenyum ketika aku berhenti di depan singgasana. Chanyeol berada di tempat biasa, di sampingnya. Aku tidak mau melihatnya—belum mau.

"Dua tantangan sudah kau lalui," kata Victoria, sambil memungut setitik debu pada gaun merah darahnya. Rambut hitamnya berkilauan, pancaran kegelapan yang mengancam untuk menelan mahkota emasnya.

"Tinggal satu lagi yang menanti. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah lebih buruk kalau gagal kali ini—ketika kau sudah hampir berhasil." Dia merengut, kami berdua sama-sama menunggu tawa dari para peri.

Hanya terdengar beberapa desis tawa dari para pengawal berkulit merah. Yang lainnya tetap diam. Bahkan kakak-kakak Minho yang menyedihkan sekalipun. Bahkan Sehun, di mana pun dia berada di antara kerumunan itu.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, menepis panas di mataku.

Mungkin, sama seperti Sehun, sumpah setia dan taruhan yang mereka pasang melawanku serta kekejaman mereka hanya sandiwara. Mungkin sekarang—saat akhirnya sudah dekat—mereka pun akan menghadapi kematian beserta sisa-sisa harga diri mereka.

Victoria membelalak ke arah mereka, tetapi ketika pandangannya jatuh kepadaku, dia tersenyum lebar dan manis. "Ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum kau mati?"

Ada setumpuk umpatan yang ingin kuungkapkan, tetapi aku beralih menatap Chanyeol. Dia tidak bereaksi—wajahnya seperti batu. Aku berharap bisa melihat sekilas wajahnya meskipun hanya sesaat. Yang perlu kulihat hanyalah mata hijaunya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kataku. "Tak peduli apa komentarnya, tak peduli jika aku mencintaimu dengan hati manusiaku yang tidak berarti. Bahkan jika mereka membakar tubuhku sekalipun, aku akan mencintaimu."

Bibirku bergetar, dan pandanganku kabur sebelum air mata hangat menetes di wajahku yang dingin. Aku tidak menepisnya. Dia tidak bereaksi. Dia bahkan tidak mencengkeram sandaran lengan di singgasananya. Kurasa itu memang caranya bertahan. Dadaku terasa hampa. Diamnya membunuhku.

Victoria berkata dengan manis, "Kau beruntung, sayangku, kalau masih ada sisa tubuhmu yang bisa kami bakar."

Aku menatapnya lama dan kuat. Kata-katanya tidak disambut ejekan atau senyuman bahkan tepukan dari penonton. Hanya keheningan. Itu merupakan suatu hadiah yang membuatku kuat, yang membuatku mengepalkan tangan, yang membuatku menerima tato di tanganku.

Sampai saat aku telah mengalahkannya, dengan adil maupun tidak, dan aku tidak akan merasa sendirian saat aku mati. Aku tidak akan mati sendirian. Hanya itu yang bisa kuharap.

Victoria menopang dagu. "Kau tidak bisa menjawab teka-teki dariku, ya?" Aku tidak merespons, dan dia tersenyum. "Sayang sekali. Padahal jawabannya indah."

"Tuntaskan saja," geramku.

Dia memandang Tamlin. "Tidak ada kata-kata terakhir untuknya?" tanya Victoria, sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Setelah tidak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol, dia menyeringai kepadaku. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Dia menepuk tangannya dua kali.

Sebuah pintu berayun membuka, lalu tiga sosok—dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan—dengan masing-masing kepala tertutup karung cokelat saat mereka diseret oleh para pengawal.

Wajah-wajah tertutup mereka dihadapkan ke arahku, sementara mereka berusaha menyimak bisik-bisik yang merebak di ruang singgasana. Lututku menekuk sedikit ketika mereka mendekat.

Dengan jotosan dan dorongan keras, pengawal-pengawal berkulit merah itu memaksa ketiga peri berlutut di kaki panggung dan menghadapku. Tubuh dan pakaiannya tidak menampakkan siapa mereka.

Victoria menepuk tangannya lagi, dan tiga orang pelayan berpakaian hitam muncul. Di tangan mereka yang panjang dan pucat terdapat sebuah bantalan beledu gelap. Pada tiap bantal terdapat sebilah belati kayu yang mengilap.

Bukan logam pisau, melainkan kayu ash.

"Tantangan terakhirmu, Kai," ujar Victoria dengan malas sembari memberi isyarat ke arah peri-peri yang berlutut itu. "Tusuk jiwa-jiwa malang ini tepat di jantung mereka."

Aku menatapnya, mulutku membuka kemudian mengatup.

"Mereka tidak berdosa—tetapi tentunya tidak masalah bagimu," lanjutnya, "berhubung itu juga tidak menjadi masalah bagimu ketika kau membunuh pengawal Chanyeol yang malang itu. Tidak jadi masalah bagi Max saat dia menghabisi adikku. Jika itu jadi masalah... kau selalu bisa menolaknya. Tentu saja, sebagai gantinya aku akan mengambil nyawamu. Tetapi perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian, bukan? Menurutku sendiri, mengingat sejarahmu dalam membunuhi kaum kami, aku yakin sesungguhnya yang kuberikan padamu ini adalah hadiah."

Menolak lalu mati. Membunuh tiga peri tak berdosa lalu tetap hidup. Tiga nyawa tak berdosa, demi masa depanku sendiri. Demi kebahagiaanku sendiri. Demi Chanyeol dan seisi negerinya serta kebebasan seluruh tanah ini.

Belati-belati kayu setajam silet itu telah diasah dengan demikian terampil sehingga berkilauan di bawah lampu gantung kaca yang berwarna-warni.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Dia mengangkat tangan, membiarkan mata Max melihatku dengan jelas, melihat belati-belati kayu ash itu, dan berbicara lembut kepadanya, "Aku tidak mau kau melewatkan ini, teman lama."

Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini tidak sama dengan berburu; ini bukan untuk bertahan hidup ataupun melindungi diri. Ini pembunuhan berdarah dingin—membunuh mereka, membunuh jiwaku sendiri.

Namun, demi Prythian—demi Chanyeol, demi mereka semua, demi Sunny dan keponakan-keponakannya... Andai saja aku tahu nama salah satu dewa kami yang telah terlupakan sehingga aku bisa memohon bantuan mereka, berharap aku tahu doa-doa untuk meminta bimbingan, pengampunan.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak tahu doa-doa itu sama sekali, ataupun nama-nama dewa kami yang terlupakan—hanya nama-nama mereka yang masih akan diperbudak jika aku tidak bertindak.

Aku mengucapkan nama-nama mereka dalam hati, meskipun kengerian yang berlutut di hadapanku mulai menelanku bulat-buat. Demi Prythian, demi Chanyeol, demi dunia mereka dan duniaku... Kematian mereka tidak akan sia-sia—bahkan jika itu akan menyiksaku selamanya.

Aku menghampiri sosok yang berlutut pertama—langkah paling panjang dan paling brutal yang pernah kuambil.

Ketiga nyawa ditukar dengan kemerdekaan Prhythian—tiga nyawa yang tidak akan hilang dengan sia-sia. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa melakukan ini, meskipun Chanyeol sedang mengawasiku. Aku sanggup melakukan pengorbanan ini—mengorbankan mereka. Aku sanggup melakukan ini.

Jari-jariku gemetaran. Belati pertama sudah di tanganku, gagangnya dingin dan mulus, bilah kayu itu lebih berat dari yang kubayangkan. Ada tiga belati, karena dia ingin aku merasakan pedihnya meraih pisau itu berulang kali.

Menginginkan aku melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak secepat itu." Victoria tertawa kecil, dan para pengawal yang memegangi sosok berlutut yang pertama menarik penutup wajahnya.

Seorang Peri Agung muda yang tampan. Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Mata birunya memohon. "Begitu lebih baik," kata Victoria, sambil mengibaskan tangannya lagi. "Laksanakan, Kai sayang. Nikmatilah."

Matanya sewarna langit yang takkan pernah bisa kulihat lagi, warna yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari pikiranku, tidak akan pernah kulupakan tak peduli berapa kali aku melukisnya. Dia menggeleng, matanya bertambah besar sampai-sampai bagian putihnya tampak melingkar. Dia juga tidak akan pernah melihat langit lagi. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang di sini, jika aku gagal.

"Aku mohon," bisiknya, perhatiannya berpindah-pindah antara belati kayu ash itu dan wajahku. "Kumohon."

Belati itu bergetar di antara jari-jariku, aku Menggenggamnya lebih erat. Tiga peri—hanya itu yang menghalangiku dari kebebasan, sebelum Chanyeol terbebas dari Victoria. Jika dia bisa menghancurkannya... Tidak sia-sia, aku berkata kepada diriku sendiri. Tidak sia-sia.

"Jangan," pinta pemuda peri itu, dia memohon saat aku mengangkat belati. "Jangan!"

Aku menarik napas cepat, bibirku gemetar sementara aku ketakutan. Mengatakan maaf saja tidak cukup. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Key—dan sekarang... sekarang...

"Kumohon!" ujarnya, kemudian matanya diliputi kilau keperakan.

Ada yang mulai menangis di antara kerumunan. Aku memisahkannya dari seseorang yang mungkin mencintainya seperti aku mencintai Chanyeol.

Aku tidak boleh memikirkan itu, tidak boleh memikirkan siapa dirinya, atau warna matanya, atau apa pun juga.

Victoria tersenyum lebar dengan kemenangan liar dan riang. Bunuh seorang peri, jatuh cinta dengan seorang peri, kemudian dipaksa membunuh peri demi mempertahankan cinta itu. Sungguh brilian dan keji, dan dia tahu betul itu.

Kegelapan beriak-riak di dekat singgasana. Sehun berdiri di sana, tangannya terlipat—seakan-akan dia berpindah tempat agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Wajahnya diliputi eskpresi tak berminat, tetapi tanganku tersentil.

_Lakukanlah_, kata sentilan itu.

"Jangan…" Peri muda itu mengerang. Aku mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku tidak boleh mendengarkannya. Aku harus melakukannya sekarang, sebelum dia bisa menyakinkan aku untuk melakukan sebaliknya.

"Kumohon!" Suaranya meninggi menjadi jeritan.

Suara itu begitu menggetarkanku sehingga aku menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Sambil terisak pedih, kutusukkan belati itu ke jantungnya.

Dia menjerit. Meronta-ronta dalam cengkeraman para pengawal saat bilah pisau membelah daging dan tulangnya, menembus mulus seperti logam sungguhan, tidak seperti kayu ash, dan darah—panas dan licin—menyembur ke tanganku. Aku menangis tersedu, menarik belati itu, getaran belati dan pisau itu menyengat tanganku.

Matanya yang penuh dengan kekagetan dan kebencian masih menatapku saat dia merosot, mengutukku, dan yang tadi menangis dalam keramaian itu kini melaung tajam.

Belatiku yang berdarah menggeletak di lantai pualam ketika aku terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"Bagus sekali," puji Victoria.

Aku ingin keluar dari tubuhku; aku harus melepaskan diri dari kotornya perbuatan yang baru kulakukan; aku harus keluar—aku tidak sanggup merasakan darah itu di tanganku, kehangatan yang lengket di tanganku.

"Sekarang yang selanjutnya. Oh, jangan kelihatan merana begitu, Kai. Bukankah kau bersenang-senang?"

Aku menghadap sosok kedua, kepalanya masih tertutup.

Kali ini peri wanita. Peri berpakaian hitam mengulurkan bantal dengan belati bersih, dan pengawal yang memeganginya menarik penutup kepalanya.

Wajahnya sederhana, rambutnya cokelat keemasan Seperti rambutku. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya yang menonjol, dan mata cokelat tembaganya menelusuri tanganku yang berlumuran darah saat aku meraih pisau kedua. Bersihnya kayu itu mengejek.

Aku ingin ambruk berlutut untuk memohon maaf kepadanya, untuk mengatakan bahwa kematiannya tidak akan sia-sia. Aku ingin melakukannya, tetapi kini ada semacam retak yang membuka di dalam diriku sehingga aku nyaris tak bisa merasakan tangan dan hatiku yang terkoyak.

Apa yang telah kuperbuat….

"Kaldron memeliharaku." Dia berbisik, suaranya indah dan stabil—seperti musik. "Ibu memelukku," lanjutnya, membaca doa yang mirip dengan yang pernah kudengar dulu, ketika Chanyeol mendampingi peri jelata yang memasuki kematiannya di rumah manor. Korban Victoria lainnya.

"Bimbing aku menuju engkau." Aku tak mampu mengangkat belatiku, tak mampu melangkah untuk menutup jarak di antara kami. "Izinkan aku melewati gerbang, menghirup tanah abadi dari susu dan madu."

Air mata tanpa suara mengalir ke wajah dan leherku, membasahi kerah tunikku yang kotor. Sementara dia bicara, aku tahu aku akan dilarang masuk ke tanah abadi untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tahu bahwa siapa pun Ibu yang dia maksud, tidak akan pernah memelukku. Demi menyelamatkan Chanyeol, aku menghancurkan diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini—tidak bisa mengangkat belati itu lagi.

"Jangan biarkan aku takut kedurjanaan," desahnya, menatapku—ke dalam diriku, ke dalam jiwa yang sedang retak terbelah. "Jangan biarkan aku merasakan sakit."Isakan pecah dari bibirku.

"Maafkan aku," rintihku.

"Izinkan aku memasuki alam baka," desahnya.

Aku tersedu ketika aku memahaminya. Bunuh aku sekarang, itulah yang dikatakannya. Lakukan dengan cepat. Jangan sampai sakit. Bunuh aku sekarang. Mata tembaganya tegar, mungkin juga penuh kesedihan. Luar biasa, luar biasa lebih buruk dibandingkan permohonan peri yang sudah mati di sampingnya.

Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya.

Namun, dia mempertahankan tatapannya kepadaku—tetap menatapku dan mengangguk.

Saat kuangkat belati kayu ash, ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang hancur sepenuhnya sehingga tidak ada harapan lagi untuk memperbaikinya. Tak peduli berapa tahun berlalu, tak peduli berapa kali aku akan mencoba melukis wajahnya.

Semakin banyak peri yang melaung sekarang—keluarga dan teman-temannya. Belati itu berat di tanganku yang berkilauan dan berlumur darah peri pertama.

Akan lebih terhormat jika aku menolak—jika aku mati, daripada membunuh mereka yang tak berdosa. Tetapi...

"Biarkan aku memasuki alam baka," ulangnya dengan dagu terangkat. "Jangan takut kerdurjanaan," bisiknya—hanya kepadaku. "Jangan rasakan sakit."

Aku memegang erat bahunya yang kurus dan mulus, lalu mengayunkan belati itu ke jantungnya. Dia mengembuskan napas, darah tumpah ke lantai seperti rintik hujan. Matanya tertutup saat kulihat wajahnya lagi. Dia merosot ke lantai dan tak bergerak lagi.

Aku pergi ke tempat yang jauh, amat jauh dari diriku sendiri.

Peri-peri di sana kini resah—gelisah, banyak bisikan dan tangisan. Aku menjatuhkan belati itu, dan benturan kayu ash di lantai pualam meraung di telingaku.

Mengapa Victoria masih tersenyum, padahal tinggal satu orang lagi yang menghalangi diriku dan kebebasan? Aku melemparkan pandangan kepada Sehun, tetapi perhatiannya terpusat kepada Victoria.

Satu peri lagi, kemudian kami bebas. Tinggal satu ayunan tanganku lagi. Mungkin satu lagi setelah itu—mungkin satu ayunan lagi, ke atas dan ke dalam, ke jantungku sendiri. Itu akan melegakan—sebuah pelepasan untuk mengakhirinya dengan tanganku sendiri, sebuah pelepasan untuk mati daripada harus menghadapi ini, yang telah kuperbuat.

Pelayan peri memberikan belati terakhir, dan aku baru akan meraihnya ketika pengawal melepaskan penutup kepala dari laki-laki yang berlutut di hadapanku.

Tanganku lemas di sisi tubuhku. Mata hijau berbintik merah menatapku.

Semuanya runtuh, lapis demi lapis, hancur dan pecah.

Runtuh saat aku menatap Chanyeol.

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah singgasana di samping Victoria, masih diduduki Tuan Agung-ku, dan Victoria tertawa saat dia menjentikkan jemarinya. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya berubah menjadi Attor, tersenyum keji kepadaku.

Aku tertipu. Dibohongi oleh akal sehatku lagi. Perlahan, jiwaku semakin robek, aku kembali menghadap Chanyeol.

Hanya ada rasa bersalah dan kesedihan di matanya, dan aku terhuyung menjauh, hampir terjatuh saat aku tersandung kakiku sendiri.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Victoria sambil menelengkan kepala.

"Tidak—tidak adil," cetusku.

Wajah Sehun kini pucat—amat pucat.

"Adil?" Victoria tertegun, memainkan tulang Jurian di kalungnya. "Aku tidak tahu manusia memahami konsep itu. Kau bunuh Chanyeol, lalu dia akan bebas." Senyum di wajahnya adalah yang paling menjijikkan yang pernah kulihat. "Dan kau boleh mengambilnya untuk kau miliki sendiri."

Mulutku berhenti berfungsi.

"Kecuali," lanjut Victoria, "jika menurutmu lebih pantas jika kau menyerahkan nyawamu. Lagi pula, untuk apa selamat tetapi kehilangan dia?"

Kata-katanya bagaikan racun. "Bayangkan tahun-tahun yang tadinya akan kalian jalani bersama... tiba-tiba sendirian. Tragis, sungguh. Meskipun beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau membenci kaum kami sampai-sampai tega membunuh kami—pasti kau akan melupakannya dengan mudah." Dia menepuk-nepuk cincinnya. "Begitu pula dengan kekasih manusia Max."

Masih dalam keadaan berlutut, mata Chanyeol kini sangat terang—menantang.

"Jadi," kata Victoria. Aku tidak melihat ke arahnya. "Bagaimana, Kai?"

Membunuhnya dan menyelamatkan seluruh negeri, juga hidupku, atau membunuh diriku sendiri dan membiarkan mereka semua hidup sebagai budak Victoria. Membiarkan dia dan Raja Hybern mengerahkan perang di dunia manusia.

Tidak ada tawar-menawar yang bisa lolos dari ini—tidak ada bagian dari diriku yang bisa dijual demi menghindari pilihan ini.

Aku menatap belati kayu ash di atas bantal itu. Apa yang dikatakan Sunny beberapa minggu lalu benar: tidak ada manusia yang keluar dari sini dalam keadaan selamat. Termasuk aku.

Jika aku pintar, kutusukkan pisau itu ke jantungku sendiri sebelum mereka sempat menangkapku. Setidaknya aku akan mati dengan cepat—aku tidak akan sanggup merasakan siksaan yang pasti menantiku, mungkin senasib dengan Max. Sunny benar.

Tunggu.

Sunny sempat mengatakan sesuatu... sesuatu yang bisa menolongku. Bagian terakhir kutukan itu, bagian yang tidak bisa mereka beri tahu, bagian yang akan memberiku pertolongan, dan yang bisa dilakukan Sunny hanyalah menyuruhku untuk menyimak. Menyimak semua yang telah kudengar—seolah-olah aku sudah mengetahui semua yang kubutuhkan.

Perlahan aku berbalik menghadap Chanyeol lagi. Ingatan-ingatan melintas, satu demi satu, warna-warna dan kata-kata yang kabur. Chanyeol adalah Tuan Agung di Negeri Musim Semi—bagaimana fakta itu bisa menolongku?

Upacara Besar diadakan—bukan.

Chanyeol berbohong tentang semuanya—tentang mengapa aku dibawa ke rumah manor, tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di tanahnya. Kutukan itu—dia tidak bisa memberitahuku hal yang sebenarnya, tetapi juga tidak sepenuhnya berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Tidak—dia sudah berbohong dan menjelaskan sebisa mungkin dan meskipun menyakitkan, jelas bagiku terasa ada yang sangat salah di mana-mana.

Attor di taman rumah manor—tersembunyi dariku seperti juga aku tersembunyi darinya. Namun Chanyeol menyembunyikan ku—dia menyuruhku diam di tempat dan kemudian membawa Attor ke dekatku, membiarkan aku mendengar percakapan mereka.

Dia membiarkan pintu ruang makan terbuka ketika dia berbicara dengan Minho tentang—tentang kutukan itu, meskipun saat itu aku tidak menyadarinya. Dia bicara di tempat-tempat terbuka. Dia ingin aku mencuri dengar.

Karena dia ingin aku tahu, menyimak hal yang perlu diketahui. Aku mengorek-ngorek tiap percakapan, membolak-balikkan kata-katanya seperti batu. Bagian dari kutukan yang belum kutangkap, yang tidak bisa mereka katakan kepadaku secara jelas, namun Chanyeol ingin aku mengetahuinya...

Sang ratu tidak akan membuat perjanjian yang tidak menguntungkannya.

Dia tidak akan membunuh apa yang paling diinginkannya—terutama karena dia menginginkan Chanyeol sebesar aku menginginkannya. Tetapi jika aku membunuhnya... entah dia tahu aku tidak akan mampu melakukannya, atau dia memainkan permainan yang amat sangat berbahaya.

Percakapan demi percakapan menggema dalam ingatanku, sampai kudengar kata-kata Minho, dan semuanya membeku. Pada saat itulah aku tahu.

Aku tak bisa bernapas, terlebih saat aku memutar ulang ingatan itu, terutama ketika aku mengingat kembali percakapan yang tak sengaja kudengar. Hari itu, Minho dan Chanyeol di ruang makan dengan pintu terbuka lebar, semua bisa mendengarnya—aku bisa mendengarnya.

"_Untuk ukuran peri yang jantungnya terbuat dari batu, akhir-akhir ini kau lembek sekali."_

Aku menatap Chanyeol, mataku beralih ke dadanya sementara ingatan lain muncul.

"_Meskipun jantungmu terbuat dari batu, Chanyeol," ujar Attor saat itu, "rupanya di dalamnya masih tersimpan rasa takut."_

Victoria tidak akan pernah mau mengambil risiko Chanyeol terbunuh—karena dia tahu aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Tidak bisa, jika jantungnya tidak bisa ditusuk dengan sebilah pisau. Tidak bisa, jika jantungnya telah diubah menjadi batu.

Aku meneliti wajahnya, mencari secercah kebenaran.

Hanya ada tatapan memberontak yang jelas di matanya.

Mungkin aku salah—mungkin itu hanya permainan kata-kata khas peri. Namun selama ini, setiap aku memeluk Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah merasakan detak jantungnya. Selama ini aku buta sampai akhirnya segalanya kembali dan menampar wajahku, tetapi tidak kali ini.

Begitulah cara Victoria mengendalikan Chanyeol dengan sihirnya sendiri. Begitulah caranya mengendalikan semua Tuan Agung, mendominasi dan mengikat mereka seperti dia mengikatkan jiwa Max pada mata dan tulangnya.

Jangan percaya siapa pun, kata Sunny. Tetapi aku percaya Chanyeol—dan lebih dari itu, aku memercayai diriku sendiri.

Aku percaya bahwa aku telah mendengar dengan benar—aku percaya bahwa Chanyeol lebih cerdas daripada Victoria, aku percaya bahwa semua yang telah kukorbankan tidak sia-sia.

Seluruh ruangan senyap. Perhatianku hanya tertuju kepada Chanyeol. Dari wajahku, Chanyeol pasti bisa melihat aku telah mengungkap kebenaran itu, karena napasnya sedikit lebih cepat dan dia mengangkat dagunya.

Aku mengambil langkah ke arahnya, lalu selangkah lagi.

Aku benar. Aku harus benar.

Aku menarik napas sambil mengambil belati dari atas bantal. Aku bisa jadi salah—aku bisa jadi salah, dengan pedih dan tragis.

Namun, ada senyuman samar di bibir Chanyeol ketika aku berdiri di depannya, belati kayu ash di tanganku.

Takdir itu memang ada—karena takdir memastikanku ada di sana mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan diam-diam, karena takdir membisikkan Chanyeol bahwa pemuda berhati dingin dan menentang yang dibawanya ke rumahnya itu adalah orang yang bisa mematahkan mantranya, karena takdir menjagaku tetap hidup sampai pada saat ini, hanya untuk melihat apakah selama ini aku menyimak.

Di situlah dia berada—Tuan Agung-ku, kekasihku, berlutut di hadapanku.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujarku, lalu aku menusuknya.

•

•

•

•


	44. Chapter 44

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 44

Chanyeol berteriak ketika pisauku menusuk dagingnya, mematahkan tulangnya. Dalam sesaat yang memilukan, ketika darahnya mengucur ke tanganku, mengira kayu ash akan menembusnya dengan mudah.

Kemudian terdengar bunyi benturan sesuatu—dan ada getaran yang menyengat tanganku ketika belati itu menusuk sesuatu yang keras dan dan tak bisa ditembus. Chanyeol jatuh ke depan, wajahnya memucat, kemudian kutarik belati itu dari dadanya. Kuangkat belati itu selagi darah mengalir dari kayu.

Ujungnya bengkok, menekuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol memegangi dadanya sambil terengah, lukanya mulai sembuh. Sehun, di kaki panggung, tersenyum lebar.

Victoria beranjak berdiri.

Peri-peri saling berbisik. Aku menjatuhkan pisau itu, bergemerincing di lantai marmer merah.

Bunuh dia sekarang, aku ingin berteriak kepada Chanyeol, tetapi dia tidak bergerak sementara dia menekan tangan pada lukanya, darah bercucuran. Terlalu pelan—lukanya sembuh terlalu pelan. Topeng di wajahnya tidak terlepas. Bunuh dia sekarang.

"Manusia itu menang," kata salah satu di antara penonton. "Bebaskan mereka," sahut yang lain.

Wajah Victoria memucat, mukanya mengerut sehingga mirip sekali dengan ular. "Akan kubebaskan mereka pada waktu yang menurutku pantas. Kai tidak menanyakan Secara spesiik kapan aku akan membebaskan mereka—hanya bahwa aku harus melakukannya. Kau mengira ketika aku mengatakan bebas seketika mengenai teka-teki itu, juga berlaku pada tantangan-tantangannya, ya? Manusia bodoh, tolol."

Aku melangkah mundur sementara dia menuruni tangga panggung. Jemarinya membentuk cakar—mata Max menjadi liar di dalam cincinnya, pupilnya melebar dan mengerut.

"Dan kau," desisnya. "Kau." Gigi-giginya berkilauan, menajam. "Aku akan membunuhmu."

Ada yang berteriak, sementara aku tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan tidak bisa mencoba menyingkir ketika sesuatu yang jauh lebih dahsyat dari petir menyambarku, dan aku menghantam ke lantai.

"Aku akan membuatmu membayar penghinaanmu," Victoria menggeram, dan teriakan membinasakan tenggorokanku ketika rasa sakit yang tak pernah kubayangkan meletus dalam diriku.

Tulang-tulangku remuk sementara tubuhku terangkat dan jatuh menghantam lantai dengan keras. Gelombang sakit yang menyiksa berikutnya meremukkanku.

"Akuilah bahwa kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, maka aku akan membiarkanmu hidup," Victoria terengah, dan melalui pandanganku yang retak, kulihat dia menghampiriku. "Akuilah bahwa kau sampah manusia pengecut, pembohong, tidak konsisten."

Tidak akan—aku tidak akan mengatakannya bahkan jika dia menghancurkanku berkeping-keping ke lantai. Bagian dalam tubuhku dikoyak-koyak, dan aku meronta, tak bisa meneriakkan rasa sakit.

"Kai!" Ada peri yang meraung. Bukan, bukan sembarang peri—Sehun.

Victoria masih mendekat. "Kau pikir kau pantas untuknya? Untuk Tuan Agung? Kau pikir ada yang layak kau dapatkan, wahai manusia?"

Punggungku melengkung, dan tulang rusukku mengertak satu demi satu.

Sehun meneriakkan namaku lagi—berteriak seolah-olah dia peduli. Pandanganku gelap, tetapi Victoria menyadarkanku kembali, memastikan aku merasakan semuanya, memastikan aku berteriak setiap kali ada tulang yang patah.

"Memangnya kau ini apa selain lumpur, tulang-belulang, dan makanan cacing?" Kemarahannya memuncak. "Kau ini apa, dibandingkan kaum kami, sehingga kau pikir layak untuk kami?"

Para peri mulai berteriak memprotes kecurangannya, menuntut Chanyeol dibebaskan dari kutukan, menyebutnya penipu. Dari pandangan kabur, kulihat Sehun membungkuk di sebelah Chanyeol. Bukan untuk menolongnya, tetapi untuk menyambar sesuatu.

"Kalian semua babi—babi penipu kotor."

Aku terisak di antara teriakan saat kakinya menendang tulang rusukku yang patah. Lagi. Dan lagi. "Hati fana kalian tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan hati kami."

Sehun sudah berdiri, pisau berdarahku berada di tangannya. Dia menyerang Victoria, secepat bayangan, belati kayu ash itu dibidikkan ke tenggorokannya.

Victoria mengangkat sebelah tangannya—bahkan tak perlu menengok—dan Sehun pun dipentalkan ke tembok oleh cahaya putih.

Rasa sakitku berhenti sesaat, cukup lama untukku melihat Sehun membentur lantai dan berdiri lagi dan menerjangnya—dengan tangan yang kini bercakar di ujungnya. Dia membentur tembok tak kasatmata yang dibangun Victoria mengelilinginya, dan rasa sakitku memudar ketika dia menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Dasar pengkhianat kotor," desisnya. "Kau sama saja dengan manusia binatang ini." Satu demi satu, seakan-akan ada tangan yang mendorongnya, cakarnya masuk kembali ke kulitnya, meninggalkan darah di sana. Sehun mengumpat, berat dan tajam.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal."

Sihirnya membuat Sehun tergeletak dan menghantam nya lagi—begitu keras sehingga kepalanya berbunyi krak ketika menabrak batu. Pisau terjatuh dari jari-jarinya yang meregang. Tidak ada yang bergerak menolongnya.

Victoria menyerangnya sekali lagi dengan kekuatannya.

Lantai marmer merah pecah ketika dia terbanting, serpihan nya terlempar ke arahku. Gelombang demi gelombang, Victoria menyerangnya. Sehun mengerang.

"Hentikan…." Aku terengah, darah memenuhi mulutku saat aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih kakinya.

"Kumohon…."

Lengan Sehun tertekuk saat dia berusaha bangkit, dan darah mengucur dari hidungnya, menciprat ke lantai.

Matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Ikatan di antara kami mengencang. Sekilas aku berpindah-pindah antara tubuhku dan ke tubuhnya, melihat diriku dari matanya; bercucuran darah, patah, dan terisak.

Aku kembali ke dalam tubuhku sendiri saat Victoria menghadapku lagi. "Hentikan? Hentikan? Kau jangan pura-pura peduli, manusia," ujarnya lembut sambil menekuk jari.

Punggungku melengkung, tulang punggungku meregang hingga hampir patah, dan Sehun meneriakkan namaku.

Lalu ingatan-ingatan berdatangan—kompilasi momen-momen terburuk dalam hidupku, sebuah buku cerita tentang keputusasaan dan kegelapan. Halaman terakhir muncul, dan aku menangis tersedu, tidak sepenuhnya merasakan sakit di tubuhku ketika kulihat kelinci kecil, berdarah di celah hutan, sementara pisauku menusuk lehernya.

Pembunuhan pertamaku—nyawa pertama yang kurenggut. Saat itu aku dalam keadaan kelaparan, putus asa.

Setelah itu, setelah keluargaku dan aku memakannya, aku menyelinap kembali ke hutan dan menangis selama berjam-jam, menyadari batas yang telah kuterobos, jiwaku ternoda.

"Katakan kau tidak mencintainya!" Victoria memekik, dan darah di tanganku menjadi darah kelinci itu—menjadi darah semua yang kubunuh.

Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Sebab mencintai Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang masih kupunya, satu-satunya yang tak bisa kukorbankan.

Celah membuka. Kutemukan mata Chanyeol lebar sementara dia merangkak ke arah Victoria, menyaksikanku mati, dan tak bisa menyelamatkan aku sementara lukanya sendiri pulih dengan pelan.

Victoria masih menahan kekuatan nya. Dia memang tidak mau aku hidup sejak awal, tidak pernah berniat membebaskan Chanyeol.

"Victoria, hentikan ini," Chanyeol memohon di kakinya sambil memegangi luka yang membuka di dadanya. "Hentikan. Maakan aku—maakan aku atas apa yang pernah kukatakan tentang Luna dulu. Kumohon."

Victoria mengabaikannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Mata Chanyeol begitu hijau seperti padang rumput di tanah miliknya. Corak yang menghapus ingatan-ingatan yang membanjiriku, yang menepis kejahatan yang mematahkanku tulang demi tulang.

Aku berteriak lagi ketika tempurung lututku meregang, mengancam patah jadi dua, tetapi kulihat hutan ajaib itu, kulihat sore saat kami berbaring di rumput, melihat pagi saat kami menyaksikan matahari terbit, ketika sesaat aku mengenal kebahagiaan sesungguhnya.

"Katakan kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya!" bentak Victoria, dan tubuhku terpelintir, patah sedikit demi sedikit. "Akuilah dengan hatimu yang tak konsisten."

"Victoria, kumohon," Chanyeol merintih, darahnya berjatuhan ke lantai. "Aku rela melakukan apa saja."

"Aku akan berurusan denganmu nanti," geramnya kepada Chanyeol, dan memberiku rasa sakit yang membakar.

Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengatakannya—tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia mendengarnya, bahkan jika dia membunuhku. Jika ini membunuhku, biarkan saja. Jika ini menjadi kelemahanku yang bisa mematahkan aku, aku akan menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sebab meskipun setiap seranganku berupa hantaman yang sangat kuat… ketika membunuh, aku melakukannya perlahan.

Seperti itulah tiga bulan terakhir ini—kematian yang pelan dan mengerikan. Apa yang kurasakan kepada Chanyeol menjadi penyebab semua ini. Tidak ada obatnya—bukan rasa sakit, atau ketiadaan, atau kebahagiaan.

Apabila diremehkan, aku menjadi binatang buas yang sulit dikalahkan.

Dia bisa menyiksaku sesuka hatinya, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa menghancurkan apa yang kurasakan terhadap Chanyeol. Tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Chanyeol menginginkannya—tidak pernah melunakkan penolakkannya yang ketus.

Dunia menggelap pada tepi pandanganku, membawa pergi sebagian rasa sakit.

Aku mengasihi mereka yang cukup berani melawan.

Untuk waktu yang lama, aku berlari dari kepahitan. Dengan membuka hatiku kepada Chanyeol, kepada kakak-kakakku—sebuah ujian keberanian yang sama menakutkannya dengan tantangan-tantanganku di sini.

"Katakan, binatang buas," desis Victoria. Dia mungkin sudah menipuku melalui perjanjian kami, tetapi dia serius ketika bersumpah atas kebebasan seketika jika aku menjawab teka-tekinya.

Darah memenuhi mulutku, hangat saat menetes di antara bibirku. Aku memandang wajah Chanyeol yang bertopeng untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Cinta…." Aku terengah, dunia runtuh menjadi kegelapan tanpa akhir.

Sihir Victoria terhenti sesaat. "Jawaban teka-teki itu," aku berhasil mengatakannya, tersedak darahku sendiri, "adalah cinta."

Mata Chanyeol membelalak sebelum ada yang patah di tulang punggungku.

•

•

•

•


	45. Chapter 45

A Court Of Throns And Roses (REMAKE)

By : Sarah J Maas

Bab 45

Aku berada di kejauhan, tetapi masih bisa melihat—melihat melalui mata yang bukan milikku, melainkan mata seseorang yang perlahan bangkit dari posisinya di atas lantai yang pecah dan bernoda darah.

Wajah Victoria mengendur. Di sanalah tubuhku berada, tak berdaya di lantai, kepalaku menoleh dengan sudut yang sangat salah dan mengerikan. Sekilas kulihat rambut merah di antara keramaian. Minho.

Air mata berkilau di matanya yang tersisa sementara dia mengangkat tangan dan melepas topeng musangnya. Wajah dengan bekas luka di baliknya masih tampan—bagian-bagian wajahnya tajam dan elegan.

Melalui mata yang kupinjam ini, aku melihat Chanyeol yang perlahan menghadap ke jasadku. Wajah Chanyeol yang masih tertutup topeng meregang sehingga terlihat ganas sementara dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang ratu. Dia menggeram. Gigi-gigi taringnya memanjang.

Victoria mundur—menjauh dari jasadku. Dia hanya berbisik memohon sebelum cahaya emas meledak. Sang ratu terpental ke belakang, terlempar ke tembok yang jauh, dan Chanyeol melepaskan raungan yang menggetarkan gunung ini sementara dia menerjang Victoria.

Chanyeol berubah menjadi wujud binatang buas, lebih cepat dari yang bisa kulihat—berbulu, bercakar, dan otot-otot mematikan.

Hampir bersamaan, Victoria menghantam dinding dan Chanyeol mencekiknya. Batu-batunya retak ketika dia mengimpitnya ke sana dengan cakar. Victoria meronta, tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk melawan serangan brutal dari wujud binatang Chanyeol. Darah mengucur ke lengan berbulunya karena cakaran Victoria.

Attor dan para pengawal bergegas menghampiri sang ratu. Beberapa peri biasa dan Peri Agung, dengan topeng-topeng mereka yang berjatuhan ke lantai, melompat untuk menghalangi Attor dan pengawal-pengawal Victoria.

Ratu itu memekik, menendang-nendang Chanyeol, menyerangnya dengan sihir hitam, tetapi ada dinding emas yang melindungi bulu-bulu Chanyeol seperti kulit kedua. Dia tidak bisa menyentuh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Minho di antara kekacauan itu.

Sebilah pedang terlempar ke udara, sebuah bintang jatuh yang terbuat dari besi.

Chanyeol menangkapnya. Jeritan Victoria seketika terhenti saat Chanyeol menusukkan pedang itu ke kepalanya dan menembus batu di belakangnya. Dia menancapkan rahangnya yang kuat di sekeliling leher Victoria—dan merobeknya.

Keheningan merebak.

Baru ketika aku mulai menatap jasadku yang hancur di bawah, kusadari dari mata siapa aku melihat. Namun Sehun tidak mendekati mayatku, ketika kaki-kaki serigala menderap—lalu kilatan cahaya, dan kemudian langkah kaki—memenuhi udara.

Binatang buas tadi sudah tidak ada. Chanyeol ambruk berlutut. Darah Victoria yang ada pada wajah dan tuniknya sirna.

Dia mengangkat tubuhku yang lemah dan patah, mendekapku ke dadanya. Dia belum melepaskan topengnya, tetapi kulihat air mata yang menetes ke bajuku, dan kudengar isakan gemetar meledak darinya saat dia mengayunku, membelai rambutku.

"Tidak," bisik Minho, pedangnya menggantung di tangannya. Para Peri Agung dan peri-peri biasa menyaksikan jasadku dengan mata basah sementara Chanyeol memelukku.

Aku ingin mendekati Chanyeol. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, memohon maaf atas apa yang kulakukan, untuk jasad-jasad lain yang ada di lantai, tetapi aku begitu jauh.

Seseorang muncul di samping Minho—laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut cokelat dan tampan yang wajahnya mirip dengan dirinya. Minho tidak menoleh kepada ayah-nya, meskipun dia menegang saat Sang Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Gugur itu mendekati Chanyeol dan mengulurkan tangannya yang mengepal.

Chanyeol baru mendongak ketika sang Tuan Agung membuka dan membalikkan tangannya. Cahaya gemerlapan jatuh ke tubuhku. Cahaya itu memancar dan menghilang begitu menyentuh dadaku.

Dua sosok lainnya menghampiri—keduanya tampan dan muda. Melalui mata ini, aku langsung mengenali mereka. Yang berkulit cokelat di sebelah kiri mengenakan tunik biru dan hijau, dan di atas rambut putihnya terdapat mahkota bunga mawar—Sang Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Panas. Temannya yang berkulit pucat, berpakaian putih abu, memiliki mahkota es berkilauan; Tuan Agung Negeri Musim Dingin.

Dengan dagu terangkat, bahu tegap, mereka pun menjatuhkan titik-titik gemerlapan itu kepadaku, dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Tuan Agung lainnya muncul, juga memberikan pancaran cahaya. Dia berpendar paling terang di antara yang lain, dan dari pakaian merah delima dan emasnya, aku tahu dia adalah Tuan Agung Negeri Fajar.

Kemudian Tuan Agung Negeri Siang, berpakaian putih emas, kulit gelapnya berkilauan dengan cahaya dari dalam, mempersembahkan hadiah yang serupa, dan tersenyum sedih kepada Chanyeol sebelum dia pergi.

Sehun melangkah ke depan, membawakan serpihan jiwaku bersamanya, dan kudapati Chanyeol menatapku—menatap kami, aku dan Sehun.

"Atas apa yang telah diberikannya," kata Sehun, sambil mengulurkan tangan, "kita akan memberikan apa yang diberikan para pendahulu kita kepada segelintir orang sebelumnya." Dia terdiam sebentar.

"Dengan ini kita impas," tambahnya, dan aku merasakan secercah humornya saat dia membuka tangannya dan membiarkan benih-benih cahaya jatuh ke jasadku. Chanyeol dengan lembut menepis rambutku yang lengket. Tangannya berpendar terang seperti matahari terbit, dan di tengah telapak tangannya, kuncup terang yang aneh itu membentuk.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol, lalu menciumku sementara dia membuka telapak tangannya di dadaku.

•

•

•

•

Semuanya hitam, hangat dan kental. Sehitam tinta, tetapi dibingkai emas. Aku sedang berenang, menendang-nendang ke permukaan, di mana Chanyeol menunggu, di mana kehidupan menunggu. Naik dan naik, panik menghirup udara. Cahaya emas bertambah besar, dan kegelapan menjadi anggur berkilauan, lebih mudah dilalui, busa-busanya mendesis di sekitarku.

Aku tergagap, udara membanjiri tenggorokanku.

Aku terbaring di lantai dingin. Tidak ada rasa sakit—tidak ada darah, tidak ada tulang-tulang yang patah. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap. Lampu kandil menggantung di atasku—tak pernah kuperhatikan bagaimana bentuk kristal-kristal itu sebelumnya, bagaimana suara tarikan napas menyebar di keramaian.

Keramaian—artinya aku masih ada di ruang singgasana, artinya aku... aku benar-benar tidak mati. Artinya aku telah... aku telah membunuh... aku telah….

Ruangan itu berputar.

Aku mengerang saat kutopang tubuhku dengan tangan di lantai, bersiap untuk berdiri, tetapi penampakan kulitku membuatku diam terpaku. Kulitku berkilauan dengan cahaya aneh, dan jari-jariku tampak lebih panjang saat tanganku menapak di atas lantai. Aku beranjak. Aku merasa kuat dan cepat.

Aku telah menjadi Peri Agung.

Aku menegang ketika kurasakan Chanyeol berdiri di belakangku, berbau hujan dan padang rumput musim semi, lebih tajam dari yang pernah kusadari. Aku tidak bisa berbalik untuk melihatnya—aku tidak bisa... tidak bisa bergerak.

Aku seorang Peri Agung. Aku abadi. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan?

Aku bisa mendengar Chanyeol menahan napas dan saat dia mengembuskannya. Aku mendengar bisikan dan isakan serta perayaan lirih dari semua orang di aula, yang masih mengawasi kami—mengawasi aku—ucapan-ucapan doa atas kekuatan besar para Tuan Agung mereka.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu," ucap Chanyeol lembut. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, aku lupa tentang kerumunan yang terkesima sepenuhnya.

Di sana, di bawah mayat Taemin yang busuk, ada Victoria. Mulutnya ternganga sementara pedang menusuk keningnya. Tenggorokannya lenyap, darah kini membasahi bagian depan gaunnya.

Victoria sudah mati. Mereka semua bebas. Aku bebas. Victoria sudah mati. Aku sudah membunuh dua Peri Agung itu….

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Apa kau—" Suaraku terdengar terlalu keras di telinga.

"Lihat saja sendiri," katanya. Aku tetap melihat ke lantai ketika aku berputar. Di sana, di atas pualam merah, tergeletak topeng emas yang menatapku dengan lubang mata yang kosong.

"Kai," ujar Chanyeol, dia menangkup daguku di antara jemarinya, dengan lembut mengangkat wajahku. Kulihat dagunya yang sudah familiar, lalu mulutnya, kemudian….

Dia persis seperti yang kuimpikan.

Dia tersenyum, seluruh wajahnya cerah menyinarkan kegembiraan tenang yang semakin kucintai. Dia menepis rambutku ke samping. Aku menikmati sentuhan jarinya di kulitku dan mengangkat tanganku sendiri untuk menyentuh wajahnya, menelusuri kontur tulang pipinya yang tinggi dan hidung lurusnya yang indah—kening lebarnya yang bersih, alis yang sedikit melengkung yang membingkai mata hijaunya.

Apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga aku mendapatkan momen ini, bisa berdiri di sini... Aku menepis pikiran itu lagi.

Semenit lagi, sejam lagi, sehari lagi, aku akan memikirkan tentang itu, kupaksakan diri untuk menghadapinya.

Kutaruh tanganku di jantung Chanyeol, dan detak stabil menggema ke dalam tulang-tulangku.

••••

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kukira menjadi abadi berarti memiliki ambang rasa sakit yang lebih tinggi dan bisa pulih lebih cepat. Aku berjengit hebat saat Chanyeol memeriksa luka-luka yang tersisa di tubuhku, kemudian menyembuhkannya.

Kami nyaris tidak sempat punya waktu berdua saja setelah kematian Victoria—setelah apa yang kulakukan terhadap dua peri itu.

Sekarang, di ruangan yang hening ini, aku tidak bisa berpaling dari kenyataan yang terdengar di kepala pada setiap tarikan napas. Aku telah membunuh mereka. Membantai mereka. Aku bahkan tidak melihat jasad mereka dibawa pergi.

Keadaan ruangan itu kacau sekali. Attor dan peri-peri yang lebih mengerikan menghilang seketika, begitu pula dengan kakak-kakak Minho, yang merupakan langkah cerdas mengingat Minho bukan satu-satunya peri yang mau membalas dendam.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun juga. Beberapa peri pergi, sementara yang lain meledak dalam perayaan, dan yang lainnya hanya berdiri atau mondar-mandir dengan mata kosong, wajah pucat. Mereka pun tidak menyangka bahwa ini nyata.

Satu demi satu, mengerumuni Chanyeol, menangis dan tertawa bahagia. Para Peri Agung dan peri-peri jelata Negeri Musim Semi ada yang berlutut, memeluk, atau menciumi Chanyeol, berterima kasih kepadanya dan kepadaku.

Aku terus berdiri cukup jauh di belakang sehingga aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan, karena tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa kuberikan sebagai balasan rasa terima kasih mereka, rasa terima kasih atas peri-peri yang telah kubunuh untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Kemudian ada kerumunan di ruang singgasana yang hiruk-pikuk itu—rapat-rapat singkat dan menegangkan dengan para Tuan Agung yang menjadi sekutu Chanyeol untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya; juga dengan Minho dan beberapa Peri Agung Negeri Musim Semi yang memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai pengawal Chanyeol.

Setiap kata dan tarikan napas terdengar terlalu keras, setiap bau terlalu tajam, setiap cahaya terlalu terang. Berdiam diri lebih mudah dibandingkan bergerak, dibandingkan menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh kuat dan aneh yang kini menjadi milikku.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh rambutku sendiri tanpa merasakan sedikit getaran baru di jari-jariku.

Setiap indra baruku yang lebih tajam menyiksa dan menetap, kemudian Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari mataku yang kosong, lalu memegang lenganku. Dia mendampingiku melewati labirin terowongan dan lorong sampai kami menemukan sebuah kamar tidur yang senyap di ujung sayap istana itu.

"Kai," kata Chanyeol, sambil mendongak setelah memeriksa kakiku yang telanjang. Aku sudah begitu terbiasa dengan topengnya sehingga wajah tampannya mengejutkanku setiap kali aku melihatnya.

Untuk inilah aku membunuh peri-peri itu. Kematian mereka tidak sia-sia. "Ada apa?" tanyaku. Suaraku lirih, kosong. Aku harus mencoba terdengar lebih ceria, untuknya, untuk apa yang baru saja terjadi

Dia tersenyum miring. Jika dia manusia, mungkin usianya sekitar dua puluhan. Namun dia bukan manusia—begitu pula aku sekarang. Aku tidak yakin apakah itu menggembirakan atau tidak.

Itu salah satu kekhawatiran terkecilku. Aku seharusnya memohon maaf, memohon ampun kepada keluarga dan teman-teman peri yang kubunuh. Aku seharusnya berlutut, menangis malu atas semua yang kuperbuat.

"Kai," katanya lagi, menurunkan kakiku agar dia berdiri di antara kedua lututku. Dia mengelus pipiku dengan buku jarinya. "Bagaimana aku bisa membalas semua yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Tidak perlu," jawabku.

Biarkan saja begitu—biarkan sel gelap dan lembap itu memudar, dan wajah Victoria lenyap selamanya dari ingatanku. Bahkan kedua peri yang mati itu—bahkan jika wajah mereka tidak akan pernah pudar bagiku.

Jika nanti aku mampu memaksakan diri untuk melukis lagi, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti melihat wajah-wajah peri itu.

Chanyeol menangkup wajahku, mendekat, kemudian melepas ku dan menggenggam lengan kiriku—tanganku yang bertato. Keningnya berkerut saat dia mengamati tanda-tanda itu. "Kai…."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya," gumamku.

Perjanjian yang kubuat dengan Sehun—sekadar kekhawatiran kecil lain dibandingkan kotoran yang menodai jiwaku, lubang di dalamnya. Aku tahu, pasti tidak lama lagi aku akan bertemu Sehun.

Jari-jari Chanyeol menelusuri tanda-tanda di tatoku. "Kita akan mencari cara untuk terbebas dari ini," bisiknya. Tangannya berkelana ke atas tanganku dan berhenti di bahuku. Dia membuka mulutnya, dan aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya—topik yang pasti akan dia buka.

Aku tidak bisa membicarakan tentang itu, tentang mereka—belum bisa. Maka aku berbisik, "Nanti saja." Aku mengaitkan kaki ke sekelilingnya, menariknya lebih dekat.

Kutaruh tanganku di dadanya, marasakan jantungnya yang berdetak. Ini—aku membutuhkan ini sekarang. Memang tidak akan menghapus apa yang telah kuperbuat, tetapi aku butuh dirinya di dekatku, untuk menghirup dan merasakannya, mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia nyata—ini nyata.

"Nanti saja." Dia meniru ucapanku, lalu membungkuk untuk menciumku.

Ciuman yang lembut, ragu—tidak seperti ciuman-ciuman liar dan kuat di lorong ruang singgasana. Dia mengusapkan bibirnya ke bibirku lagi. Aku tidak mau permintaan maaf, tidak mau simpati ataupun dimanjakan. Aku menyambar bagian depan tuniknya, menariknya lebih dekat sementara aku membuka mulutku untuknya.

Geraman lirih keluar dari mulutnya, dan suara itu mengirimkan tembakan api ke dalam diriku, mengumpul dan membakar pusatku. Aku membiarkannya terbakar menembus lubang di dadaku, di jiwaku.

Membiarkannya meratakan gelombang hitam yang mulai mendesak di sekelilingku, membiarkannya menelan darah semu yang masih bisa kurasakan di tanganku. Kuserahkan diriku kepada api itu, kepadanya, selagi tangannya menjelajahiku.

Aku menjauh, menghentikan ciuman untuk melihat wajahnya. Matanya terang—lapar—tetapi tangannya berhenti menjelajah dan memegang pinggulku erat-erat. Dengan keheningan predator, dia menunggu dan mengawasi selagi aku menelusuri kontur wajahnya.

Aku hanya mendengar napasnya yang tak teratur.

Kemudian tangannya mulai berkelana di punggung dan sisi tubuhku, mengelusku. Dia sudah tak mau lagi menunggu—begitu pula aku.

Dia mendorongku ke tempat tidur, membisikkan 'Kai' ke daun telingaku. Setiap ciuman untuk membalas hari-hari yang sempat memisahkan kami, setiap ciuman untuk luka dan ketakutan, setiap ciuman untuk goresan tinta yang terukir di kulitku, dan untuk hari-hari yang akan kami lalui bersama setelah ini.

Hari-hari yang tidak berhak kujalani. Tetapi aku menyerahkan diri kepada api itu lagi, menceburkan diriku ke dalamnya, ke dalam Chanyeol, dan membiarkan diriku terbakar.

••••

Aku terbangun dari tidurku oleh sesuatu yang menyentak-nyentak di pusat tubuhku, sehelai benang yang terletak jauh di dalamku.

Kutinggalkan Chanyeol yang lelap di tempat tidur, kelelahan membebani tubuhnya. Dalam beberapa jam, kami akan meninggalkan Kaki Gunung dan kembali ke rumah, dan aku tidak ingin membangunkannya lebih awal. Aku berdoa agar aku bisa tidur selelap itu lagi.

Aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku. Aku membuka pintu lorong dan melintasinya, tertatih dan mengatur keseimbangan sesekali sambil menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh baru serta keseimbangan dan irama barunya.

Aku dengan hati-hati, pelan-pelan menaiki tangga, naik dan naik. Dengan terkejut aku menemukan secercah cahaya matahari yang menyinari tangga. Kudapati diriku berada di balkon kecil yang menonjol di sisi gunung.

Aku mendesis kesilauan. Kukira saat ini tengah malam—aku sudah sama sekali tidak mengikuti waktu dalam kegelapan gunung itu.

Samar-samar aku melihat Sehun tertawa lirih dari tempatnya berdiri di dekat pagar batu. "Aku lupa kau sudah lama tidak bertemu matahari."

Mataku tersengat cahaya, dan aku tetap diam sampai aku bisa melihat pemandangan tanpa rasa sakit di kepalaku. Tanah pegunungan yang tertutup salju lembayung menyapaku. Batu gunung ini cokelat dan tandus—bahkan tidak ditumbuhi sehelai rumput maupun sebongkah es yang berkilauan di sana.

Aku menatapnya. Sayap kulit tipisnya keluar—terlipat di belakangnya. Tangan dan kakinya normal, tidak ada cakar yang terlihat.

"Kau mau apa?" Tidak terucap dengan ketus seperti yang kuniatkan. Teringat olehku bagaimana dia lagi dan lagi melawan untuk menyerang Victoria, untuk menyelamatkanku.

"Hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Angin hangat membuat rambutnya berantakan, menyapu sulur-sulur kegelapan dari bahunya. "Sebelum kekasihmu membawamu pergi selamanya."

"Tidak selamanya," ujarku, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari-jariku yang bertato agar dia melihatnya. "Bukankah kau dapat seminggu setiap bulan?" Untungnya, kata-kata itu terucap dengan dingin.

Dia tersenyum sekilas, sayap-sayapnya mengersak sejenak. "Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa."

Aku menatap hidungnya yang sempat menyemburkan darah, serta mata lembayungnya yang sempat penuh dengan luka. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu tadi?" tanyaku.

Dia tahu maksudku, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Karena ketika legenda dituliskan, aku tidak ingin diingat sebagai peri yang hanya berdiri diam. Aku ingin keturunanku kelak tahu bahwa aku ada di sana, dan aku berjuang melawannya, bahkan ketika aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun yang berguna."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap, kali ini bukan karena kesilauan sinar matahari.

"Karena," lanjutnya, matanya mengunci mataku, "Aku tidak ingin kau berjuang sendirian. Atau mati sendirian."

Untuk sesaat aku teringat peri yang mati di rumah manor, dan bagaimana aku mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih." Kerongkonganku terasa sempit.

Dia melemparkan senyuman yang tidak begitu serasi dengan tatapannya. "Aku ragu kau akan mengatakan itu kalau nanti aku membawamu ke Negeri Malam."

Aku tidak mau menjawabnya selagi aku berpaling ke arah pemandangan di sana. Pegunungan membentang hingga jauh tak terbatas, berkilauan dan gelap. Begitu luas di bawah langit luas, terang.

Kini tidak ada yang tergerak di dalam diriku—tidak ada yang mencatat cahaya dan warna seperti dulu.

"Kau akan terbang pulang?" tanyaku.

Tawa lirih. "Sayangnya butuh lebih lama untukku bisa melakukannya. Lain hari, aku akan merasakan langit lagi."

Aku melirik sayap yang terlipat ke dalam tubuh kuatnya, dan suaraku parau ketika aku bicara. "Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau mencintai sayap-sayap itu. Ataupun terbang."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Semua yang kucintai biasanya direnggut dariku. Aku tidak banyak bercerita tentang sayapku. Ataupun terbang."

Ada sedikit warna yang merebak pada wajah seputih bulan itu—dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia dulu berkulit lebih gelap sebelum Victoria menyanderanya di bawah tanah begitu lama.

Seorang Tuan Agung yang cinta terbang, terbelenggu di bawah gunung. Kegelapan masih menghantui mata lembayungnya. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah itu akan pernah memudar.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Peri Agung?" tanyanya—sebuah pertanyaan yang tenang dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Aku memandang gunung-gunung lagi, memikirkan jawabannya. Mungkin karena tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar, mungkin karena bayangan di matanya juga akan selamanya ada di mataku, tetapi aku berkata, "Aku makhluk abadi yang dulunya fana. Tubuh ini..." Aku memandang tanganku, begitu bersih dan bersinar. "Tubuh ini berbeda."

Aku menaruh tangan di dada, di hatiku. "Tetapi ini masih manusia. Mungkin selamanya akan tetap begitu. Akan lebih mudah untuk hidup dengan..." Kerongkonganku penuh. "Lebih mudah untuk hidup dengan hati yang juga berubah. Mungkin dengan begitu aku tidak akan terlalu peduli; mungkin aku bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kematian mereka tidak sia-sia. Mungkin keabadian akan merenggut itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku menginginkannya."

Sehun menatapku cukup lama sehingga aku menghadap ke arahnya. "Berbahagialah dengan hati manusiamu, Kai. Kasihani mereka yang tak punya perasaan sama sekali."

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang lubang yang sudah membentuk di dalam jiwaku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, selamat tinggal untuk sementara," katanya. Dia membungkuk rendah, sayap-sayap itu sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, dan mulai memudar ke dalam bayangan terdekat ketika dia membeku.

Matanya terpaku ke arah mataku, melebar dan liar.

Lubang hidungnya mengembang. Ekspresi syok tersirat pada seluruh tubuhnya setelah apa pun yang dia lihat pada wajahku. Dia tersandung dan mundur selangkah.

"Apa—" Aku baru akan bertanya.

Dia menghilang begitu saja di udara, tanpa bayangan.

••••

Chanyeol dan aku pergi dengan cara aku datang sebelumnya; melalui gua sempit di perut gunung. Sebelum pergi, Peri Agung dari beberapa negeri menghancurkan dan menutup istana Kaki Gunung Victoria secara permanen. Kami adalah yang terakhir pergi, dan dengan ayunan tangan Chanyeol, pintu masuk ke istana itu runtuh di belakang kami.

Aku masih tidak mempertanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan dengan kedua peri itu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, mungkin tak lama lagi, aku akan menanyakan siapa mereka, siapa nama mereka. Sementara, dari apa yang kudengar, tubuh Victoria sudah dilepaskan untuk kemudian dibakar.

Jari dan mata Max entah bagaimana menghilang. Meskipun aku sangat ingin membencinya, meskipun aku sangat ingin meludahi tempat pembakarannya, aku paham apa yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku selagi kami berjalan dalam kegelapan. Kami berdua sama-sama tidak mengatakan apa pun saat cahaya matahari muncul, menodai dinding-dinding lembap gua dengan sinar keperakan, tetapi langkah kami semakin cepat saat sinar matahari bertambah terang dan gua semakin hangat, dan kami berdua muncul di padang rumput musim semi yang hijau, menutupi gundukan dan turunan tanah Chanyeol.

Tanah kami.

Angin sejuk dan aroma bunga-bunga liar menghantamku, dan terlepas dari lubang di dalam dadaku, noda di jiwaku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang mengembang saat kami menaiki sebuah bukit curam.

Kaki-kaki periku lebih kuat daripada kaki manusiaku dulu. Ketika kami sampai di puncak bukit, aku sudah tidak keletihan seperti dulu. Napas terembus dari dadaku ketika aku memandang rumah manor yang diselimuti mawar.

Rumahku.

Dari segala yang kubayangkan dalam sel bawah tanah Victoria, aku tidak pernah mengizinkan diriku memikirkan momen ini—tidak pernah mengizinkan diriku memimpikannya. Namun, aku berhasil. Aku membawa kami berdua pulang ke rumah.

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya ketika kami memandangi rumah manor di bawah, dengan kandang-kandang kuda dan kebun-kebunnya. Suara tawa anak-anak—tawa yang bebas dan apa adanya—terdengar dari suatu tempat di lahan itu.

Sejenak kemudian, dua sosok kecil bersinar bergerak ke lahan di luar taman, menjerit-jerit sementara mereka dikejar oleh sosok yang lebih tinggi. Sunny dan keponakan-keponakannya akhirnya aman dan berada di luar persembunyian.

Chanyeol merangkul bahuku, mendekapku lebih erat ke tubuhnya sementara dia menyandarkan pipinya di atas kepalaku. Bibirku bergetar, dan aku merangkulkan tanganku ke pinggangnya.

Kami berdiri di atas bukit dalam hening, sampai matahari yang terbenam menyinari rumah dan bukit. Sampai Minho memanggil kami untuk makan malam.

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan menciumnya lembut. Esok—masih ada hari esok dan selamanya, untuk menghadapi apa yang telah kuperbuat, menghadapi apa yang telah kurobek-robek di dalam diriku saat aku berada di Kaki Gunung.

"Ayo kita pulang," ujarku, menggandeng tangannya.

•

•

•

•

Tamat!

Yeah, book 1 of series ACOTAR happy ending.

Book 2 segera datang~~~~~~~

Kritik dan sarannya bisa dong yaa readers baik hati.


End file.
